Ghost Recon: The Gate
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: Captain Scott Mitchell of the Ghost Recon Special Forces group has seen more than his fair share of war. But NO ONE could have seen this coming. A simple black ops mission in Japan to assassinate a Yakuza with plans for a dirty bomb after a few years of relative peace leads to a conflict with might and magic from a 'Gate.' A new chapter for Ghost Recon has been opened.
1. Timeline

Timeline: Tom Clancy.

1945:

August 6: Atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima.

August 8: USSR declares war on Japan. Communist government is established in North Korea.

August 9: Atomic bomb is dropped on Nagasaki.

August 14: Japan surrenders, signaling the end of World War 2.

August 17: 38th Parallel established.

August 28: Occupation of Japan begins.

September 2: Japan formally surrenders with the Japanese Instrument of Surrender.

September 6: Post-Surrender Policy for Japan is established.

1946

January 22: CIA is formed.

July 4: Philippines gain independence from America.

December 19: French forces return to Indochina, the First Indochina War begins.

1947: The Cold War begns

May 3: Postwar Constitution enacted.

1949

October 1: The People's Republic of China is founded by Mao Zedong.

1950

June 25: Korean Civil War begins as the North invades the South.

1952:

April 28: Treaty of San Francisco goes into effect. Japan signs the Treaty of Taipei.

1953

July 27: Korean Civil War enters ceasefire, (popular opinion states it ends.) Korean Armistice Agreement is signed. Korean Demilitarized Zone is created.

1954

May 7: French defeated in Indochina. Cambodia, Laos, North and South Vietnam are left.

July 21: 17th Parallel established between North and South Vietnam.

1955

November 1: Vietnam War begins. First half, Vietnamese Final Revolution, involved in expelling the French.

1957

April 17: Sam Fisher is born in Towson, Maryland

1959

January 1: Cuban Revolution. Castro becomes leader of Cuba.

Vietnamese Final Revolution transitions to the Vietnamese Civil War.

1961

April 17-19: Bay of Pigs invasion ends in failure.

August 13: Berlin Wall is built.

1962

October 6: Cuban Missile Crisis.

1963

June 20: Hotline between Washington D.C. and Moscow created.

1964

August 4: Gulf of Tonkin Incident. America enters the Vietnamese Civil War.

1965

April 12: David Crenshaw is born in Grand Rapids, Michigan.

April 28: America invades the Dominican Republic to prevent a Communist takeover.

November 14: Battle of la Drang between US and NVA forces

1967

June 5: Six-Day War begins.

1968

January 30: Tet Offensive begins.

June 8: Tet Offensive ends in an overwhelming military victory for America. Yet raises questions of future chances.

1969

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on the Moon.

July 25: America begins withdrawal from Vietnam.

October 12: Robert Terrance (Bishop) is born in Seattle, Washington.

1973

January 27: Paris Peace Accords end American involvement in Vietnam.

October 6: Yom Kippur War begins. Israel is attacked by Egypt and Syria. Ends in Israeli victory.

1975

April 30: Vietnamese Civil War ends in Northern victory. Vietnam becomes Communist.

November 28: East Timor declares independence from Portugal.

December 8: Indonesia invades East Timor.

1976

July 17: East Timor becomes part of Indonesia.

August 13: Scott Mitchell is born in Youngstown, Ohio.

1977

July 23: Ogaden War begins between Somalia and Ethiopia.

1978

December 15: Afghanistan receives a Communist government.

1979

January 16: The Iranian Revolution outs the Shah. A theocracy is installed.

November 4: Iranian Hostage Crisis.

December 24: Soviet Union invades Afghanistan.

1981

January 20: Iran Hostage Crisis ends.

1983

April 1: Yōji Itami is born in Chou, Tokyo, Japan.

October 25: US invades Grenada to overthrow Communist government.

Year that Sam and Lambert first meet.

1984

Sam begins his work in the CIA.

Sam meets his future wife Regan Burns in the Georgian Soviet Socialist Republic. After impregnating her, the two are quietly married in a US base in Frankfurt, Germany.

1985

May 31: Sam's only child, Sarah, is born.

1986

People Power Revolution in the Philippines overthrows Ferdinand Marcos.

April 26: Chernobyl Disaster.

1988

May 15: Soviets withdraw from Afghanistan.

December 22: South Africa withdraws from South West Africa (Namibia).

Sam and Regan divorce due to not feelings, for they loved one another, but professions kept them apart. She took custody of Sarah and renamed her 'Sarah Burns.'

1989

February 2: Soviets fully leave Afghanistan.

May 13: Robert joins the US Rangers.

June 4: Tiananmen Square Massacre.

December 3: Meeting between Mikhail Gorbachev and George H. W. Bush begins what may be an era of peace.

December 20: Operation Just Cause is launched as America invades Panama to arrest Manuel Noriega on drug trafficking.

During this time, Sam is part of a CIA team that conducted a raid on MCAS Banco de Panama to find Noriega's drug money. He spends most of the rest of the year sleeping in a ditch between Kuwait and Baghdad.

Anna Grimsdottir was in the tenth grade.

1990

Scott's mother passes away.

August 2: Iraq invades Kuwait, beginning the Persian Gulf War.

October 3: Germany is reunified.

Fisher participates in the Gulf War as a Navy SEAL.

1991

Sam is rescued by fellow SEAL and friend Victor Coste after an ambush by Republican Guards leaves 2 men dead and Vic unconscious.

March 4: Sam has his first contact with Douglas Shetland in Iraq.

March 12: During Operation SCARAB TOOTH, Sam and Douglas meet for the second time.

February 28: Gulf War ends.

December 25: The Cold War ends.

December 26: The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics dissolves.

1992

May 2: Douglas and Sam meet yet again, Sam was a SEAL liaison on loan to the Columbian Army during Operation Salsa Verde. Douglas is later captured by FARC rebels. Sam sets off on his own to rescue his comrade.

1993

September 21: Darah Dan Doa (Blood and Prayer) is officially formed. Possible CIA funding.

October 3: Battle of Mogadishu.

December 24: Suhadi Sadono becomes the leader of the DDD.

1994

Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group is formed. AKA Ghost Recon.

Scott joins the US Army.

1996

Sam is discharged from the Navy

1999

February 15: Sam joins the newly created Third Echelon. He is sent to Belgrade in Yugoslavia to stop a ship from delivering missiles. After this he infiltrates the hideout of the perpetrators and finds evidence of Russian involvement.

March 19: Crenshaw graduates from the US Air Force Academy.

April 5: Elite counter terror force Rainbow is formed.

June 4: US and CIA support for the Darah Dan Doa is ceased.

August 30: East Timor votes for independence in a UN-sponsored referendum.

2000

The High Altitude Warfare Xperimental Squadron (H.A.W.X.) is formed

Rainbow engages in the Phoenix Group/Ebola virus crisis

Regan Burns succumbs to ovarian cancer. Sarah is 15 years old

David Bowers becomes President of the United States.

2001

After a misunderstood impeachment, David Bowers is returned to the office of President.

Rainbow Operation Rogue Spear

October 16: Douglas Shetland is falsely accused of the Bagram Incident.

2002

February 3- April 15: Douglas is found not guilty. Promoted to 5-star desk job just shy of civilian work.

March 23: Itami joins the SDF.

May 20: East Timor becomes a democracy.

July 3: Douglas leaves the Marine Corps.

September 8: Scott joins OPFOR.

November 17: Douglas is awarded over $700,000 in damages from the Bagram lawsuit.

2003

Splinter Cell Checkmate Novel

January 3: Douglas uses his money to found the PMC Displace International.

April 9: Robert joins Ranbow Six.

2004

Rainbow: CopyCat incident

Splinter Cell 1: Georgian Information Crisis.

2005

Sam kills Phillip Masse.

Itami is sent to Ranger training.

Bishop and teammate Knight participate in hostage situation in France.

Splinter Cell 1: Novel

Scott joins the Ghosts. And is sent to Georgia

2006

Japan creates the Information Self Defense Force in the face of information warfare. Surrounding countries make a big stink.

H.A.W.X. Squadron is disbanded. Captain David Crenshaw and wingmen Casper and Talon join mega PMC Artemis Global Security.

Splinter Cell: Operation Barracuda Novel

Splinter Cell: Indonesian Crisis/ LAX Incident (Pandora Tomorrow)

Darah Dan Doa crumbles apart.

Shadownet is formed.

Itami is sent to Special Forces training.

2007

Splinter Cell; East Asian Crisis (Chaos Theory)

Second Korean Civil War

ISDF is disbanded.

Toshiro Otomo is arrested.  
Displace International is shut down.

Rainbow: VX nerve gas crisis. And later nuclear scientists.

2008

Splinter Cell: Fallout Novel.

Splinter Cell: Red Mercury Plot (Double Agent)

Sarah Fisher is killed by a drunk driver.

Ghosts assist Russian military in preventing an Ultranationalist coup

Rainbow: Black Arrow.

Patricia Caldwell is elected as president, becoming the first female US president. Running on a platform of bipartisan cooperation and staying out of pointless foreign wars.

Russia explodes into an ultranationalist coup, rebellions by the SRN in east Africa and various groups like Al Assad in the Middle East grow intense as events threaten the security of the world. Imran Zakhaev heads the ultranationalists along with elements of the Russian military and criminal group Blatnoi. Iran is subject to a coup of its own, but this one failed. Nevertheless, rebellions around them run high. The situation escalates later into the war when a large thermobaric bomb codenamed Trinity is detonated in the city of Carruth in Africa. Turning the events into a quasi-world war, made nearly worse by a near conflict between US and Russian forces near Iran's border. The conflict ends when Zakhaev, ultranationalist generals such as Stagleishov, and other parties involved are either killed or captured. Beginning a period of warming relations between America and Russia.

2009

Mitchell leads a rescue mission in Waziristan. Also goes on peacekeeping missions in Eritrea.

Rainbow: GLF/LEGION virus.

Splinter Cell: Conviction and Endgame Novels.

2010

Ghosts safeguard elections in Cuba and Columbia

Rainbow: Las Vegas Terror Attacks.

2011

May 2: Osama bin Laden is killed by SEAL Team Six.

Third Korean Civil War. Generals Jung and Song seize power after the North offers an olive branch to the south after diverting funds to civilian infrastructure. The discovery of nuclear weapons in a cargo ship by Australian forces warrants the invasion of North Korea to apprehend the leaders. At the end of the war, Pyongyang's government returns to power and issued a formal statement condemning their actions. North Korea signs an international treaty, and began the slow process of rebuilding, and disclosure of its nuclear capabilities. The declassified reports revealed the involvement of the Ghosts, and showed how close the world came to full-out nuclear war.

Japan enters military isolationism after TKCW

Las Trinidad-Brazilian War.

Crenshaw and his wingmen go back to the Air Force.

Splinter Cell: Third Echelon Conspiracy/D.C. EMP Attack. (Conviction Game)

Artemis launches surprise invasion of America in conjunction with EMP attacks.

A few months later, Artemis is eliminated and the US homeland is secure. Crenshaw kills the CEO and high officials in an airstrike. H.A.W.X. is reinitiated and Crenshaw becomes colonel.

US forces completely withdraw from Japan.

2012

Ghost Recon: Operation War Wraith Novel

Ghost Recon: Summit Strike.

2013

Japan's military goes up a few thousand personnel, much to the embarrassment of China, whose claims specified much larger numbers by then.

Ghost Recon: Mexican Civil War begins in response to the signing of the North American Joint Security Agreement (NASJA) between America, Mexico, and Canada to unify security and combat smuggling and terror movements.

Ghost Recon: Mexican Rebellion erupts from the end of the civil war, spreads to other Central American countries.

NASJA is successfully signed and initiated.

Splinter Cell: Blacklist.

Splinter Cell: Blacklist Aftermath Novel

October 14: US soldiers go their second week in the Middle East without combat as terror activities around the world drop.

November 26: Taliban leaders surrender in response to the outcome of the Blacklist.

2014

January 21: Al Qaeda broadcasts its abandonment of its Jihad in response to the Blacklist.

January 31: President Caldwell meets with world leaders to discuss possible future plans in response to shrinking terror.

February 4: US forces leave the Middle East with sizable forces to monitor security.

March 5: Middle East begins reconstruction.

March 21: Hezbollah crumbles to pieces.

March 25: Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood defiantly proclaims to continue fighting.

May 16: Several South American guerrilla groups abandon their cause.

May 22: Somalia slowly returns to stability.

May 23: Chechen rebels agree to a treaty brokered by Sweden and Ukraine, ending their rebellion against Russia.

June 21: Taiwan holds a referendum and declares full independence and name as the Republic of Taiwan. The PRC denounces the declaration, but is unwilling to act militarily after the embarrassment of the Third Korean Civil War.

September 11: Middle East reconstruction nears completion.

2015

June 4: Middle East is fully completed. Celebrations ring throughout the world.

August 1: Venezuelan billionaire Ramon Solano seizes power, intending to turn the country into a South American superpower.

August 19: Allied forces and Chinese elements invade Venezuela following the destruction of an oil rig in Lake Maracaibo, escalating into a flashpoint and regional war.

September 15: Ramon is captured and the superpowers make an agreement on the Venezuelan matter. China is forced to accept a treaty of recognizing Taiwanese independence and relinquishing territorial claims near the mainland in exchange for oil.

Smaller terror groups continue their struggle, but are systematically hunted down.


	2. It was supposed to be a simple mission

**AN: Heeeeeey everybody. Welcome to the rebirth of GitG! Ghost Recon: The Gate!**

 **I'd normally explain what's new, but this time imma go LegendofTotalWar on yo asses. As that magnificent man would say 'Quit asking me to hold your hand and read it yourself!' :3**

 **To my new readers (Who haven't read it in its Ghosts in the Gate days) This is not your typical Gate crossover story. There will be no curbstomping, as in our boys won't be winning everytime. We'll be seeing actual problems, battles, and planning as opposed to 'just shoot em up' like we see in so many Others gate fanfics. (Not that I'm hatin the original series. Just disappointed.) We'll also be seeing magic strongly resemble that of Skyrim's, as well as a few self-made ideas and creatures. That's the thing about fantasy worlds. You can get away with just about anything. These will be better explained as the story goes on on. Okee? Have fun.**

 **ONE MORE THING! This story is rated M! As in Mature! As in 17 or older. So any kids here, go away. This story will have blood, gore, life-threatening injuries, swearing, alcohol and drug references, and sexual themes. (Maybe even scenes** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

 **ALRIGHT! LET'S GET INTO IT!**

The United States' Special Forces are known for being the best on the planet, from the average everyday fights to missions deep behind enemy lines.

But there is a group that is even more stealthy and deadly. Making the Green Beret look like simple skydivers. Making the SEALs look like average swimmers. Making Delta look like just another group.

You cannot apply to join them.

They find you…

They are composed of the most feared operators on the face of the Earth.

You only see them once. Then you never see anything again.

If you run from them, you'll only die tired.

They are Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group-

 ** _Ghost Recon_**

 **Fort Bragg, North Carolina. 5:34 P.M. June 17** **th** **2016.**

Blackhawks buzzed over the simple, but dangerous fort that was Bragg. Where a big happy-go-lucky event was taking place.

The base was the largest military location on the planet, more than 50,000 active personnel were here. The US Army Forces Command based itself here, as well as the group's Reserve Command. Not to mention the Special Operations Command. Many Special Forces are stationed here, like the 82nd. But there was a fact very few knew, that there was another group that took residence here, in the guise of standard forces like Green Berets and Rangers. These men and women are the most secret of the groups. Operating among normal forces with their own objectives often in mind. They are Ghost Recon, a force that fights wars before they ever start.

In one of the countless offices of the base, was a man in the traditional camo of the modern US soldier. He wore the standard camo fatigues of the US forces with a captain's patch on his shoulders. Captain Scott Mitchell. Essentially the second in command of Ghost Recon. Main leadership falling to General Joshua Keating. Mitchell is a 40 year veteran of campaigns in global hotspots and recent wars. Including Mexico, Eritrea, even North Korea of all places. The soldier was a natural leader. Born and raised in Youngstown, Ohio, his father was a factory worker who worked his way up to foreman at the Lordstown General Motors Assembly Plant. His mother emigrated from Latvia at age ten, becoming an assistant pharmacist. When Scott was fourteen, his mother died.

He was the eldest of his siblings, two brothers and a sister. With his parents working up to his mother's death, Mitchell grew up independent and self-reliant. He took on the responsibility of helping his siblings grow, instilling his sense of leadership. An above average student, and worked part-time as a shop assistant. Graduation led to his realization of being unable to go to college, due to money. So he chose the military. He planned to serve, then go to school with his G.I Bill benefits. Fate had other ideas, and he found the army lifestyle was a perfect match. He became the professional soldier.

Thus began his long service to being a leader. He had several moments in the field, but there was one that rested and truly ingrained in his mind. The Second Russian Civil War in 2008.

It was in reality, a major conspiracy launched by a maniac named Imran Zakhaev and some political allies, including a criminal force named Blatnoi, a resentful Russian general named Stagleishov, his subordinate, a Russian ace named Andrei Markov, and a die-hard named Vladimir Makarov. Working in tandem with rebels called SRN, Supreme Resistance of Nigera, in Western Africa and organizations like Al-Alssad and the People's Libration and Resistance force. He was deployed in Russia to combat the Ultranationalist threat. It was his biggest mission, his biggest conflict ever. Not long after some progress, he heard that a city called Carruth in Africa was destroyed by a bomb called Trinity. Some super thermobaric bomb. Another set off near Baghdad. It was here things in Russia got serious, and even more hectic when America and Russian Loyalists nearly attacked each other going after an arms dealer named Kaffarov. The final moments of the war consisted with Zakhaev taking control of an ICBM facility and Markov flying a small wing to DC to attack the capital. Imran failed as the ICBMs were detonated in midair and Markov was shot down by pilot Colonel Bishop. After all this, the war ended. Zakhaev was killed, Makarov was captured, and many others involved was either killed, captured, or in hiding. It was without a doubt the most turbulent event of the decade, perhaps the century. And it ended in a good note. Russia and America established closer ties after, and things between the countries grew warmer. A stark contrast to years ago when they practically hated each other.

Today now, he was resting like his comrades. No news since the Blacklist had failed. But Scott would tell you it was a miracle. The biggest terror plot since 9/11, maybe even trumping every other in history, and it gets defeated. After that, the shockwaves were felt by the major terror groups who began to crumble from a newfound mistrust and fallen morale. That didn't mean terrorism was gone entirely, it just meant that no more of the major forces would be at play for who knows how long. Though there have been incidents from time to time. The Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood being the most prominent. A Malaysian-born Islamic group that went from small, disorganized, and home-based to a larger, well-equipped, well-trained guerrilla force that filled the vacuum of power left by other forces in the Pacific area. And another, the White Masks. No one knew much about them, save for the fact that they target indiscriminately all over the world, mostly using a chemical concoction known as 'White Death.' Despite this, terrorism was at an all-time low, and from this, nations looked to make the most of it by holding meetings between diplomats and soldiers, in an attempt to increase cooperation should something happen again. Today was a big get together for Special Forces. For Bragg was scheduled for a big meeting for various world groups. Such as the VDV. A sort of 'establish relations' thing for the world. Active, reserve, even retirees.

One country wasn't joining them however, Japan. A near-war situation, of the global kind from 2007, and several other wars too close to them has sent the island nation into military isolationism. While economic and political ties are relevant, the Japanese have refused to do anything military related outside their borders after a nuclear missile was used by one of their own to threaten the country unless the Old-Japan was brought back. Only for it to somehow be stopped. Media claims Japanese Special Forces did it, but Scott wasn't too sure. Then again when is the media ever 100% truthful? Then comes the Blacklist. In the aftermath of several terror attacks on America, a mother of all insurrections in Russia, an invasion by a mega PMC, other wars, and more, the US decided to back off from the Japanese mainland while Okinawa and Iwo Jima were still held. China of course made its usual bullshit excuses of re-militarization in Japan occurring because of this, only for the Japanese to give them the biggest insult to ever be subjected to.

To be ignored.

Even in isolationism, Japan was still an ally to other countries, so China was forced to watch as re-militarization happened. And by re-militarization we mean active personnel went up from 247,150 to 450,020. Tanks got a few simple upgrades as well as a small boost in numbers. Fighters were a teeny bit more plentiful, and only three more ships added to its arsenal.

Boy was China embarrassed by its outburst.

Scott chuckled as he thought about it. The biggest military on the planet threatening to attack if it happened, believing pre-war levels would be achieved, and here's the SDF only growing to about 200,000 more soldiers. North Korea was silent. Maybe the last two civil wars only four years from one another had something to do with it. First was a silkworm anti-ship missile sinking the USS James E Walsh, the most advanced warship built, crippled by a cyber-attack in 2007. Despite evidence that they didn't do it, North Korea launched an invasion on the South, heading straight for Seoul. A period of long fighting resulted in the NK army retreating. In 2011, North Korea's leadership diverted funding from military to civilian infrastructure and agriculture to repair damage from the previous war and end a famine. An enraged military came under the leadership of General Jung Cong-sun. He seized complete control of the military and its weapons. Including nukes. In the end however, he was killed. None other by Scott himself.

Scott emerged from his chair and made his way to the mess hall, where most of the action was. Outside, various soldiers were doing whatever they could find to do. Play sports, tell stories, play pranks, the list went on and on. Scott heard laughing down the hall, the hysterical kind. There was a single soldier riding around on a swivel chair, being pushed by two others towards another with pillows strapped to his body. The chair rammed into the soldier, both men toppled over. Everyone exploded into a roaring laughter. Scott couldn't help but chuckle. People outside of the army life would call this undisciplined behavior. 'So says the person who's not likely to die tomorrow.' Scott thought, 'Soldiers deserve to be immature sometimes, gets their minds off of the sights they see.' Besides, peace was more prominent than war, so it was a valid action to act silly. It keeps you well and alive. Scott entered the mess, finding a wide variety of soldiers from around the world. Other than meeting up, the event was to serve as kind of a cross-training excercise. Some of the individuals would take to the training grounds or perform mock battles. Scott himself has already done so a few times. He looked around, and found a familiar face. "Ramirez!"

"Hey Scotty boy!"

The Mexican-American replied. Heading over to the Captain and shaking his hand. Ramirez was one of the Riflemen in the force. "So how's life treating you?" Scott asked.

"You freaking kidding me? It's all good and going, man. Diaz is still a deadeye, Nolan's still a geek, and you're still the hardest leader around here." Ramirez joked. His passion lies in radios. As well as being what some would say, Scott's sidekick.

"You always say something cocky don't you Ramirez?" Scott asked. Ramirez innocently shrugged with a smug look.

"Someone's gotta do it." He said, then walked away to interact with other soldiers.

"I hope he doesn't piss anyone off." Scott turned to spot Nolan standing behind him. Nolan was the Medic in Mitchell's team, a smart guy who wanted a challenge in his medical field. "Cuz I won't be giving him any medical attention."

"Yeah you will. You can't avoid someone in distress. You're too compassionate." Scott said.

"In Ramirez's case, I'll make an exception." Nolan joked, pushing his glasses up to his nose. Scott simply laughed. Nolan had become the target of some of Ramirez's jokes lately.

He moved with Nolan to the snackbar. Finding Alicia Diaz there. The female sniper whose skill outshoots the other members. "So, Diaz, find anybody from out of the States that mistook you for a man yet?" Another Rifleman, Beasley asked. Beasley was a Detroit born latchey kid, a kind of lone wolf who got along with his squad.

"Nope. How 'bout you?" She replied. Laughter resulted.

"You know, first glance you take at him, he kinda _does_ look female." Nolan said.

"Ha ha, very funny, geek." Beasley replied.

"Aw come on, Beasley. Don't take it too hard." Diaz said.

"It's not the fact I take it too hard as it is the fact that I keep hearing the same joke. I get mistaken ONE time, and all of a sudden it's all the rage." Beasley said, annoyed.

"How do you think I feel? I have to put up with being called 'nerd' or 'geek' all the time." Nolan said. Scott left the members to argue, but not before telling them to calm down before someone got hurt. Not that anyone would He decided to go around the place and speak to other soldiers. While the operations his group has undertaken are of the utmost secrecy, the Ghosts in general were known to other branches, just rarely talked about due to the classified records. However, after the Third Korean War, a documentary was released on the program Modern Heroes. Starring the Ghosts. Meaning his identity as a captain in the Ghosts was no secret at all. They knew his name. Just not his record… well… when he joined the Ghosts that is. He met captains and lieutenants of all nationalities. Some recognizing him. He swore this was a big army melting pot. And to think it was all because of a failed terror plot. He met soldiers from the Canadian Joint Task Force, Spetsnaz, and SAS to name a few. He asked them what their countries were doing during the Blacklist. He got different answers.

He himself was taking ops in the Middle East and around the world as locations were being discovered. He was lost in thought when he bumped into someone, knocking down their party platter. "Pardon me." He said instinctively.

"No, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Said the stranger. He was a male as well. Wearing a light blue uniform. A Captain's rank on his shoulders like Mitchell. On the floor was a spilled dish with party food and a drink.

"Aw shit." Scott said, realizing the damage had been done.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like this was five-star food." The man replied. Earning a chuckle.

"No but the janitor's gonna be pissed." Scott said. Getting more food from the table, Scott initiated a talk with the man, hoping to defuse any potential irritation held. "Scott Mitchell. Captain. Green Beret." He said, holding up a hand and using the 'official' cover. The light-blue clad man took it.

"Robert Terrance, but call me Bishop. And… since we're all being friendly here, we've had some special permissions to be more open. Rainbow."

"You know, I think I heard that name mentioned in the administrative sections of the base. Counter-terrorism, right?" Scott asked.

"You nailed it. Best in the world." Bishop said. Rainbow was an elite multinational counter-terror group based in the UK. Hosted by NATO and funded by the US Department of the Interior. Most members are American or British, but other nations have members there as well.

"Well in that case, make that Scott Mitchell. Captain. Ghosts." The two began to socialize, talking about each other's social records. Bishop told him about his service record, what he could anyway. He began as a Ranger, then joined Rainbow, in which he participated in the the VX gas crisis, with nuclear scientists later, the GLF/LEGION virus and the Vegas terror attacks. Scott went on to tell him about his own stories, he was an OPFOR leader up until his joining of the Ghosts in 2007, he participated in the events from there.

"Crazy, isn't it. We have at least some part in those events." Bishop said.

"Like what?" Asked Scott.

"An example. During the Second Korean Civil War, my team was sent to Seoul to secure HVTs before the North Koreans got them. You know. I was looking for NKs the whole time to not get jumped, but I swear I saw something lurking in the shadows at a few points." Bishop answered.

"Heh, same here." Said Scott. "I wrote it off as imagination though."

"How about that whole Blacklist deal?" Asked Bishop. "I was sent to locations around the world, hell even here, where they were found. You?"

"Same." Bishop replied. "See any interesting here so far?" Scott asked. "Other than the varying national Special Forces, not much. Still kinda bummed that Japan never showed up." Bishop replied.

"Yeah. I don't really blame them. First they're reduced to an SDF. Then decades later, the stock market crashes, they make an info force, China and North Korea make a big stink. The I-SDF is really a bunch of Imperial Japan sympathizers. And a nuclear threat is averted. Of course not before a second civil war in Korea takes place." Scott summed up. The men contemplated for a moment.

"You think this may be a good thing, Scott?" Bishop asked. "Maybe. China's claims are hollow, seeing as the increase in Japan's military is comparable to the sea levels only rising 2 inches." Said Scott.

"Meaning trouble is to follow."

The two were startled by the voice. They found a man in an old SEALs dress uniform. Like 1990s old. And speaking of old, this man was just about older than that. His hair was graying, but the build was a deception, giving him the look of a man in his 30s or even 20s. His rank was that of a Lt. Commander. "Sir." Scott said, while he and Bishop rose and saluted. But was met with a hand indicating to stop.

"No need, I'm retired." Said the man.

"Still should be given some respect sir." Bishop said.

"Noted, may I?" The man asked, gesturing towards the third chair. "Sure mister-" Scott said, before realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"Fisher. Sam Fisher." He sat down, with the two younger men focused on him.

"Scott Mitchell, Ghost Recon. Robert Terrance, Rainbow." He said. The two were in a bit of a shock, he knew them and their occupations? "Right off the bat eh? Did you see Modern Heroes too?" Scott began. A smirk was forming upon the retired SEAL's face.

"Let's just say I still have some friends in high places." Upon finishing, the smirk immediately went back to his grim face. "As I was saying, about Japan's decision to go into isolation. Last time they did, that, we had to force our way in there, even though it was greedy back then. Guys with a sense of honor and swords facing men with guns and ships. Now today? If we do so, we'd look completely bad. And if China does after all do something, it'll lead to another war." Sam said.

"You seem awfully sure about that sir." Scott said.

"If you were in my shoes you would feel the same thing. I've seen people rise and fall from this attitude. It's only a matter of time before the consequences begin from this. Be it immediate or years later."

"So, what have you done sir?" Bishop asked to change the subject. "Well… some of it is unable to be spoken, but I've served in the Gulf War, done CIA work, which I hated by the way, and been in several hotspots in my SEAL days." Scott and Bishop continued to listen to the veteran and his views. It was like listening to an old dying man telling a true story. Only this 'old' man looked _very_ healthy. Another man walked up to them.

"Captain Mitchell, you're needed outside." He said.

"What's going on?" Asked Mitchell.

"The new recruits are here, including the new gear." Scott nodded, then got up. Shaking Bishop's hand, and then Sam's.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both. I hope to see you later." He said. "Same here Scott." Bishop replied.

"It isn't every day you meet a soldier like yourself Mitchell." Sam said, grinning.

 **Outside.**

Four men stood at parade rest in the standard military dress, while a truck was offloading supplies. These were the new recruits. Scott exited the structure and came towards the scene.

He stopped, standing before the new Ghosts and studied them, they definitely looked the part. But it took more than looks. "Name and rank." He ordered.

"Lieutenant Cedric Ferguson."

"Lance Corporal John Kozak."

"Sergeant Robert Bonifacio."

"Sergeant James Grant Ellison."

The four saluted upon finishing, Scott returned the gesture.

"Welcome to Ghost Recon gentlemen. I apologize for such a bland induction, but we have our hands full as it is, that and the new gear being here is taking priority." He said.

"We understand sir." Cedric said. Scott marched over to the crate and found some clothes inside. "These the new uniforms?" He asked.

"Yep. All shiny and clean." The uniforms were the same as the last kind. With the new Ghost emblem on the shoulders. Along with them came hats, helmets, balaclavas, and vests. Scott was pleased with this, he recently had an idea to give the Ghosts balaclavas. It helped conceal the identity, but it also showed status. That you graduated from Ghost training.

"We got the new body armor too. Came along with our new toy; Optical camouflage. The new uniforms are compatible." Said the quartermaster.

"Optical camouflage?" Repeated Scott.

"Stuff DARPA came up with. It cloaks the individual, making them nearly invisible. It is available on uniforms or a unique cloak. They said it disengages when making sudden movements or firing. It's also voice activated. The boots, shirt, pants, they're all made with special metamaterials to blend in with the environment. It essentially bends light. Like in video games. It's stored in the backs of the new body armor we have. Right here."

The soldier pulled a set of new armor out of the box. Looked slightly more bulky and futuristic than the traditional body armor. But other than that, nothing much. "I think this is your size sir. Try it on?" The armor set was tossed, and Scott caught it. He examined it. It looked like all bark no bite. But feeling the bulked parts where the armor was indicated it truly was serious. After figuring out the buckles and the straps, Mitchell slipped his new skin on. It felt pretty light too. The quartermaster said it was voice activated.

"Cloak on." Scott said clearly. Suddenly, the armor and the sections surrounded by it vanished before his very eyes, with a slight shimmer for those who see closely to be seen.

"Looks like you'll need the new clothes to be truly invisible." The quartermaster said chuckling as Scott essentially looked like he put on some kind of invisible serum like in the cartoons. The cloak was deactivated and Scott doffed the armor.

"I think we'll have plenty of uses for this new _toy._ We'll really become 'Ghosts' now." He said smirking. The armor would need real combat trials, but for now, the future looked bright.

"Remember, it works with absolute zero movement. Slight movement makes the distortion. Moving like a normal person deactivates it.

He turned his attention to the new soldiers as he handed the armor back to the quartermaster. "The rest of you, let's head inside, there's a celebration you need to join. We'll go over training tomorrow."

 **9:43 P.M.**

The meeting party was beginning to die down, most of the Special Forces were heading back to their home countries. Those who remained were those of the US or those near the country.

Mitchell, unlike the others of his team, went back to his apartment. He had a special project to work on. When he wasn't out in the field or directing things at the base, he was practicing carpentry, which his dad practiced. His father had passed away, and he made his own coffin. Perhaps this was why he was doing it. It hurt to think about, after all, it was a family member. Losing a father is not an easy thing to go through, especially when you lost your mother at a younger age. Now, he only had his team and his younger siblings. Right now he was making a chair for a soldier at the base, he often sold his work to them. It was a marvel to look at.

"I've had quite a life haven't I pops?" He asked, apparently to his father's ghost.

"Been the dominant sibling, joined the army, seen combat all over the world. Including North fricken Korea. _Twice._ A captain in the finest damn Special Forces group since Delta. With a team worth dying for and a cause just as worthy. I've kicked the asses of rebels, militants, soldiers, mercenaries, drug lords. Just about all kinds of scum. I'm pretty sure I've seen it all." He winced at mentioning the 'finest.' Then again, the Ghosts did back up that reputation 100% At least 2 decades in action, not one force foreign or domestic came close to matching them.

The last leg was finished, and the chair was completed. "Then again, police say the same thing, and then some more happens." He said, seeing his new creation. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to let the soldier know his work was done, but was placed to a messaging machine. "Hey, it's me. Captain Mitchell. Just wanted to let you know your chair is ready, so you can pick it up whenever you want." Mitchell hung up and prepared himself for bed. Early to bed, early to rise.

 **…**

The alarm blared until Scott's hand silenced its rant. He got up and approached his wardrobe to don the new fatigues he brought home last night. Traditional digital camo, just shinier. A knock was heard at the door. At a brisk pace, he went downstairs and to the front door. He found four men there. The first was the soldier he made the chair for. "Hey sir. Got your message."

"General Keating?" Scott asked, referring to the man behind the younger soldier with two other officers.

"Hello Scott. Sorry to wake you, but I figured I'd drop by. See how an old friend was doing." Scott smiled at the remark, but he knew it was a lie. As good of friends they were, Keating rarely just visited him. Especially with additional officers. And something told Scott he wasn't here for a chair as well.

"Come in, oh by the way. Chair's in the garage. Want some help?" He asked the other soldier.

"Please sir?"

Taking care of the chair and sticking it into the back of the truck, the happy soldier paid his captain and drove off, waving. With that matter out of th wary Scott came back in and met Keating and the officers at the kitchen table. "I take it this isn't a 'playdate' visit sir." Scott said more than asked. The General chuckled, sipping on his glass of Scotch.

"You know me too well Scott." He said, his expression turning serious. "We have a bit of a serious problem. I need you and your team to handle it."

One of the officers placed a file on the table, opening it to reveal the face of an Asian man with a symbol next to it. "This is Ichiro Akihiko. A high member of the Red Nishin Yakuza. Our latest intelligence reported that he is in possession of some nasty secrets and is preparing a deal with the Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood." The officer said. Mitchell new exactly where this was going. Yakuza was Japanese, meaning he was going to-

"You want me to go to Japan…"

"Unfortunately son." Japan's military isolation was one of dangerous consequences. Any forces that are not Japanese found there would be held indefinitely until the nation that sent them formally apologized. "As we said, he is in possession of serious items. Maybe dirty bomb schematics. We don't know how he got them, just that the Brotherhood is ready to pay BIG money to get them." Keating said.

"Go into Japan. Avoid detection, and eliminate Akihiko." Scott said.

"And any Yakuza with him. We can't afford to let any others continue the trade. Once your job is done, you'll be extracted and intelligence will decide on the next action on how to deal with anymore Brotherhood forces.. Don't be afraid to scope out the area though." Scott sat back in the chair and let out a breath. Oh he was up for it, he was just trying to piece it all together in his head. This wasn't a typical region with trees and maybe a few buildings here and there. Or a small town or city. This was a damn metropolis, and he couldn't risk being detected once in battle gear. The problem was, the streets were usually packed.

"How much time do I have?" He asked.

"The mission is a go as soon as you say yes."

Scott crossed his arms. He didn't want to go back in so soon with the new gear untested and four recruits untrained by Ghost standards. But the risks of the deal being a success outweighed these risks.. "Ok. I'll do it. We don't want another incident so close to the end of the Blacklist anyway." Scott said.

 **USS Carl Vinson. Outside Japanese territorial waters. June 18** **th** **9:24 A.M.**

The Ghosts had already been prepped, now they were ready to move. Scott took his new recruits as well as Nolan, Ramirez, and Diaz.

The crew made their way to the Blackhawk, placing the gear inside while climbing aboard. "Everyone do their homework?" Scott asked pulling out a map of the area. His team nodded. "Ok. Let's recap. Our target is Ichiro Akihiko, high level member of the Red Nishin Yakuza. He's in possession of some dangerous secrets that will be in the hands of the MJB unless we intervene. From the intel we got, it could very well be dirty bomb material. We're going to go in covertly. Our new cloaking will ensure that is done. We will operate in the Ginza district. No engaging until we are inside the target building. Silencers only. Diaz, there's a building here that will offer you a line of fire. Bonifacio, you'll take a building on the other side, provide additional cover. The rest of us will separate into two squads. I got Alpha, Ferguson's running Bravo. We clear the area and when we find the Yakuza, we eliminate them. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me sir?" Said Ferguson.

"Yes Ferguson?"

"Bonifacio and James have some nicknames that if you don't mind-"

"Sure, what are the names?" Scott asked.

"Bonifacio would like to be called Pepper, and James has been called 30K." Ferguson said. As unusual as the second was, bygones would be bygones.

"Anything else?" Scott asked. No one answered.

"Good." Scott said grinning. "Now, take a rest. It'll be a while before we get there." Upon finishing. Ferguson began singing in sync with the song playing on his iPhone.

 _"I shot the Sheriff. But I didn't shoot the Deputy. Noooo, no, no."_ Ramirez nodded off to sleep. Nolan and Kozak engaged in Rock-Paper-Scissors. 30K and Pepper were chatting, while Diaz was scrolling through the pad she was given. Scott watched the sea go by from his seat in the chopper. He was contemplating the odds of the mission being a success. He was confident the Ghosts would deliver like promised, but anything could happen in this environment. They weren't going to some shitty slum area in South America or a warlord-owned shanty in Africa or a forested region of Eastern Europe. Or the empty abandoned cities they've encountered. They were going to a live, bustling city where the people would undoubtedly notice suspicious activity.

'What am I thinking? We've gone through worse before. Just take it carefully.' He thought, smiling. Confident in his team's readiness and preparation, he allowed his eyes to close until he reached the destination.

 **10:11 A.M.**

Shore was in sight as the chopper lowered in altitude to ensure that radar couldn't track them. The beach was white sand beautiful and the sea was crystal clear. The sky with just the right amount of clouds to give it that look for a vacation brochure. "Looks like a picture straight from an anime." Nolan said.

"You'd be the first to know huh?" Ramirez joked.

"Oh really? I'm not the one with a manga book under my bunk." Nolan shot back.

"AW Nolan!" Ramirez whined.

"He he he. Amerikano-meksikanskaya v yaponskikh komiksov." Kozak said, anyone who knew Russian knew he said, 'Mexican-American into Japanese comics.'

Mitchell's HUD went up and ready, with an incoming video message being brought to his attention in the upper right. "Mitchell, got you on satellite. Looks like you made it. Now comes the part of getting in the city."

The General's face was replaced by a map overlay of Tokyo, with the region the Ghosts were at in view. "We have a contact waiting for you here. He'll get you into the city undetected." Mitchell became a bit suspicious. Not because of the sudden news, but because of the contact.

"Can he be trusted?" Asked Mitchell.

"Don't worry. He may be Japanese, but his father was a US soldier forced to leave after the military isolationism began. He was forced to leave his family behind. Trust me, the contact won't turn you in. Kid's name is Nagisa Watson."

"Copy command. Let's move Ghosts." Scott said. Most of them were armed with the Modular Caseless Rifles made for the Ghosts. These were a newer model however. The MC-R MK II. The previous model was a great weapon, but it had some cons. Penetration and accuracy. The biggest irritation was accuracy. So, the barrel was extended and its rifling was improved. Kozak however, opted for a heavily customized AK-47. It was not a newer model or a later made creation, it was a gun from the literal year. An old gun from the release date added to over time he told them. A rather unusual choice. Probably his Russian blood. He was after all, a Russian-American. He explained this to the captain before departure in a story on how he smuggled it in boot camp and broke the hands of two instructors when they tried to take it, his father gave it to him, just like his father before that. Diaz and Pepper both utilized M110 rifles.

The team moved into the forest, careful to move slow and close. Chances of running into SDF soldiers was minimal, but you could never be too sure. This wasn't a third-world country who's lookouts consisted of a guerrilla force or a South American jungle patrolled by drug runnin sicarios. This was a modern nation with a well armed, well trained, and well advanced military. No mess ups whatsoever. NONE. Mitchell's mind played out what would happen if they were found. Bad or not, their advantage would have to be the SDF's lack of experience. The Japanese military hasn't sent a single soldier out of its borders since its decision to enter a policy of military isolation in 2011. The economy was still outgoing and politicians still met with foreign dignitaries, but military action is a no no. Making the SDF really about self defence. China was the only real concern in that sense, as North Korea was no longer pursuing a self-sufficient nation under their government, and was slowly opening up to it's souther cousins. Russia has pursued a more conciliatory approach with the country. And while Japan was still in good relations with the United States, the idea of isolation still held. Not only did Japan's military keep in, other militaries were kept out. Every base in Japan was owned by Japan, including the US bases. They were left for the Japanese.

So in simple terms, they were practically in 'enemy' territory. If caught, they'd be without a place to flee if extract couldn't reach them. The Ghosts kept moving until they found a truck with canvas coverings. The contact was there. Leaning against the back with his arms folded all tough guy like. He took notice of the soldiers approaching. And immediately put his hands up. "You the Yankees?" He asked, sounding more American than Japanese.

"That's right. You Nagisa?" Asked Scott.

"That's right. Here to get you in the city. We gotta go now though, I'm paranoid." Nagisa said pointing to the truck before embarking into the cab, the Ghosts following by climbing into the tarped rear, disguised as a fish delivery truck.

"Nice to see you Americans, believe it or not. Stinking Japs can't tell the difference between friend and foe nowadays." Nagisa said.

"Ain't that kinda like insulting yourself?" Asked 30K.

"No way. My father is an American soldier. My mother is Japanese and waits for a chance to move to him." Nagisa said.

"Thanks for doing this son," Ferguson said approaching, "this is the kinda shit that gets you locked up."

"Only if I'm caught." Nagisa replied smugly, hinting at possible delinquency.

"Maybe. Maybe."

A turn of the key later, and the truck purred to life. The machine moved along the dirt road and onto a street, heading for the great city that was Tokyo. Scott opened the slide-window, allowing him to speak to Nagisa. "If you don't mind me asking, what branch is your father in?" He asked.

"Army. Great guy. His name is Walter. Been here for a few years until the isolation began. Our government in their infinite wisdom decided not to send the families with them. God knows why."

"Walter? Walter Watson? As in Lance Corporal Walter Watson?" Scott asked, recognizing the name.

"Hai. You know him?" Nagisa asked, momentarily looking at Scott.

"I do! We're stationed at the same fort. I made him a chair." Scott replied. Nagisa's eyes went wide.

"You KNOW HIM?! How's he doing?!"

"He's doing a-ok kid. He's constantly talking about you and your mother. But every time I inquired about it, he'd change the subject. He obviously misses you." Mitchell answered.

Nagisa showed signs of tears, while keeping his course forward. "Thank God he's ok." With the time that has passed, he already entered the city and was heading towards the location.

The team took the time to get to know the new Ghosts more. Kozak was born in Little Odessa in Brooklyn. Parents were Russian. Youngest of the recruits. He ended up turning his cousin in to the FBI for drugs and to save him from a life of crime. He joined the Army after, and was a Ranger until he was scouted by the Ghosts. Cedric Ferguson is an African American, and looking to be a captain. His dossier definitely gives him that possibility. He was a Ranger too. Just ahead of Kozak. Robert Bonifacio is American and Half-Latino. He was a sniper in the Army. One of the best. Everyone began joking that he would be gunning for Diaz's place, to which she responded 'bring it on.' James Ellison was from Arkansas and had quite an unusual story behind his nickname. He said that during a small jog in a local park when very small mound caught his eye. Out of pure curiosity, he went home for a shovel and dug it up. He found an old suitcase full of old American dollars' worth 30,000 in today's money. To which Kozak said 'He's lying.' He was the squad's heavy hitter with a Stoner 96 machine gun. AN improvement on the 63 variant from the 60s.

The Ghosts decided to initiate the cloaking devices as the sounds of the city became more evident. The sidewalks and buildings coming into view with people all over the place. Weird conspiracy theories or not, if someone saw them, it would be over. Mitchell was here once, but it was in Yokota, not Tokyo. After that, he was transferred. He didn't have much time here. It felt a little bit unnatural being deployed in one of the most advanced and important cities in the world, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. "How much longer?" Scott asked Nagisa. The kid chuckled.

"With this traffic? About an hour." The Ghosts were unresponsive, but it was evident that they were a tad bit annoyed. "I ain't enjoying it that much either. I'm skipping school though, they think I'm sick. Heheheh."

"Anyone up for Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Kozak asked. Four hands went up.

"Ok, last minute recap. The target building is a 6 story structure. The target is believed to be somewhere on the lower half, some guards here and there. Here's how we'll do it. I'll run Alpha team with Nolan and Ramirez. Cedric, you'll run Bravo with Kozak and 30K. Pepper, Diaz, you have your positions on the rooftops. Stay undetected and move fast. Any last minute questions?"

"Sir," Cedric began, "what's our strategy for extract?"

"I'm your strategy." Nagisa piped. "I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I ain't got nowhere to be. When you're done, climb back in and I'll get you out of the city. Your superiors will get in touch with me by then and I'll know where to go. Trust me, Yankee. I'm on your side."

 **10:55 A.M.**

The truck arrived after an hour of traffic, crowds, and Kozak kicking everyone's ass in RPS. The vehicle backed into an alleyway without incident, allowing the Ghosts to disembark unnoticed. "I love this camo already!" Nolan said. Pepper and Diaz stayed in the back to get to their own respective positions.

"Good luck Yankees. I'll sit here until you're done." Nagisa said.

"Thanks Nagisa. Ok. Alpha moves into the left side, Bravo through the right. Silencers maintained. We can't afford to spook them." The building was a generic structure with no outstanding features. Perfect for shady business deals.

"Deploying drone." Kozak said. The Drone is a quad-rotor device capable of transforming into a four wheeled rc with basic cloaking capabilities. The drone soared up to the fifth floor, and found a collection of men there. "Got positive ID on Akihiko. Flashy SOB."

"Stack up Ghosts." Scott ordered. Alpha went to one door, Bravo took the other. "Get a sensor in there." Scott opened the door, and the device was tossed in there. Three contacts on their level. Others spread through the structure in the given radius. All with submachine guns.

"Take em down, quick and clean. On my go. One, two, three." The door was opened and three bursts took them down. Alpha moved forward and monitored their surroundings.

"Bravo is in the structure. No contacts."

"Roger Bravo, Alpha took down three contacts. Move forward and eliminate any hostiles encountered. No prisoners, no survivors. This is too sensitive to let out on the streets." Mitchell said.

Kozak, like the rest of the Ghosts, were cloaked. And was sneaking through the structure. "Kozak, check those corners. Don't let them jump you." Cedric said.

"Who? Me? With this magnetic vision, it's almost impossible." Kozak said. This revolutionary set of view allows any metallic objects in the vicinity to stand out. Mines, guns being held, caches. You name it. "Got some guy taking a stroll. He's got some nice shoes."

"Your call, Kozak." Kozak waited for the Yakuza to pass, his cloak keeping him concealed before making a move. He moved, grabbed the man's head, and snapped the neck.

"Sayonara svoloch. By the way, those shoes are shit." Bravo advanced. Hiding the body while moving ahead.

"Diaz here. In position. No problems so far, Pepper you in the AO?" The sniper's voice cracked through the radio, and relief fell on the Ghosts. Even if they couldn't help. But they could hit Akihiko if things went bad.

"Roger that tomboy. Hey… that should be her new codename." The male sniper laughed.

"Call me that and I'll kick your ass." Diaz threatened.

Pepper just laughed harder. "Sorry Tomboy, but this isn't an anime." Ramirez chuckled at the remark.

The truth was that Diaz was for the most part, a tomboy. She grew up that way. Lead her to her Army service. "I vote for the codename." Nolan said.

"Then you'll be Geek while I'll be Funny Man." Ramirez said.

"More like Wannabe Joker." Scott said. More laughter followed. "Ok everyone, stay focused. We gotta get the objective."

"I have eyes on the target. He's on the phone. He looks upset, like he's in an argument. I think his boss may not like what's going on." Diaz commented.

"Or the buyer wants to renegotiate." Pepper added.

"That reminds me. Anyone have a guess as to where they got these plans? You don't find dirty bomb schematics just layin around." 30K asked, rounding a corner and knifing another Yakuza.

"It doesn't matter right now. Focus on what we can control" Cedric said. One shot a moment after the knife was used and another rounding the corner was killed, preventing an alarm from being sounded.

"Yeah no doubt. Look, I we do the groundwork and the higher ups do the rest. But I'd still feel better if I had some kinda idea of what's happening." 30K said.

"He's got a point guys." Nolan said.

"Easy. We know it's bad, but that's all we need to really know. And all we really DO know. Leave the other details to intelligence. They don't know much more than we do at this point." Said Scott. Scott moved and plunged a knife into the heart of another Yakuza. The movies overdramatized the effects of knifes. It took a little time for someone to die from knifes. Quick, but it took time regardless.

"Tomboy. It's Pepper, you got eyes on the rooftop boys?" Diaz looked through the scope of her rifle, and spotted several Yakuza with rifles. They'd be real trouble if things got hot.

"Think you can take yours out faster?" Asked Diaz, a challenging tone in her voice.

"Hah. I can take your challenge. Let's do it." Pepper said.

Both fired, two Yakuza fell, one of their compatriots saw it before being shot from Pepper's side. Diaz shot another, sending a fourth Yakuza down hard. Two more were lined up, and a single shot took them down. "Beat it, Diaz." She responded by taking three shots in quick succession. Pepper was quick and shot the last one before Diaz could react.

"Five." Both said. Realizing it was a tie. They groaned.

"Not bad, Pepper. Not bad."

"Thanks. I guess that means the first rounds on you?" Pepper asked.

"It's the man's job to buy a drink." Diaz said.

"But you're the senior here."

"Then I order you to buy the drink."

"That's not fair."

"Life's no-"

"You two gonna marry yet or what?" Mitchell's tone killed the conversation. Alpha moved through their route and taking the stairs. Two floors were unoccupied. The fourth had more Yakuza. Most were concentrated in one room. "Got several in a room up ahead. Stack up to breach." Scott ordered. Himself on the right of the door, Nolan on the left. Ramirez ready to kick.

"Bravo, we're breaching, can you provide support?" Scott asked.

"Already there sir. We can see you on the other side of the room." Cedric said. Magnet vision proved it. Cedric was over by the door, ready to breach. He gave a wave to indicate he was ready.

"Ok. Ready to breach. We're smoking the room." Nolan and Ramirez each took a smoke grenade. Scott counted down, the doors slightly opened, and the smoke was unleashed. The Yakuza almost reacted immediately.

"Nan za-?" The Ghosts charged in and opened fire. The Yakuza were no match for the sudden entrance and were cut down by the barrage of subsonic ammunition. No one uttered a sound. The Ghosts scanned the room, searching for more threats. Found none. And made their way to the next staircase.

"Diaz. Pepper. Got visual contact with the target?" Scott asked.

"Diaz here. Got good contact."

"Pepper, that's a negative. No ID whatsoever. I'll keep an eye out for any reinforcements."

"Solid copy. Let's go. We're almost done with the mission." Scott said.

"So far we're doing very well. I expected a drawback or two." Nolan said.

Pepper chuckled. "You know, I have some words of wisdom on that."

"What would they be?" Diaz asked sarcastically.

"You know, that moment just before you take the shot. When it's all lined up and perfect. When you know everybody did their part just right, and you own the battlefield. Then you pull the trigger, and it all goes to hell anyway."

There was a pause from the crew. "You know… that actually makes sense." Diaz responded.

"Thanks Tomboy." Pepper responded slyly.

"Don't push it." She responded kindly.

The Ghosts were finally at the door. Bunch of Yakuza with the boss in there. "Command, this is Ghost Lead. We're about to take down the target." Scott said.

"Good work Mitchell. Remember, after you take them down, find the intel, and make sure you bring it all with you. Schematics, maps, names, EVERYTHING. Intelligence dug up more on the subject. It is INDEED dirty bomb schematics." Keating said.

"How the fuck do Yakuza get their hands on dirty bomb stuff?" 30K asked.

"Only answer I can think of is profit. Criminals are in it for money, no matter how they paint their image. Probably got it for safekeeping until the Brotherhood decided to buy it." Said Kozak.

"And it sounds like there's a complication. I hear Akihiko talking on the phone." Ramirez said.

"Wait. Let's hear him out. See if he drops any names." Said Cedric.

Akihiko was talking, and he didn't sound happy. "What's he saying?" Asked Scott.

"Here we go." Nolan said, pulling translation from his wrist pad.

 _"- I understand you're upset, but you need to understand what we're going through… NO! We are NOT renegotiating. As far as I know, we have police here. My men from the lower floors and on the rooftop haven't responded… No I cannot move. It's dangerous enough as it is… DON'T THREATEN ME! Do you know who I am?!... Oh, oh I'm so scared, I hope Allah doesn't get me!... Oh, oh fine! I guess the Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood will have to find someone else to get a weapon from!"_

He finished by yelling 'Baka' into the phone, then hanging up and telling the others to pack up.  
"Diaz. Take the shot. Get ready Ghosts."

Diaz focused on the head Yakuza. The world slowed and her heart beat at a slow pace. The trigger was pulled, and the sound of thunder took hold as the window cracked and Akihiko was hit. He slumped and fell. Blood pooling at his head.

The door burst open as the Ghosts opened fire upon the now reacting Yakuza. Who were still too slow to take down a single soldier. They fell like rocks. The Ghosts scanned the room while Kozak ran to the desk with the intel. "Good shot, Diaz. He's down." Scott said, staring at Akihiko's lifeless corpse.

"Thanks sir."

"Command. This is Ghost Lead, objective complete. The Yakuza are dead, including Akihiko, and the intel is secured." Scott said.

"Outstanding Mitchell. In and out quickly. Now get to the extraction point. Now get to Nagisa's truck, he's going to take you back to where you inserted into Japan, a Blackhawk will pick you up and bring you back to the carrier. Outstanding, that's one crisis averted and another slap in the MJB's face. It's gonna be a while until they can come back from this." Keating said with a smile.

"Understood. We're heading for extraction now." Scott rallied the team, Diaz and Pepper moving to rendezvous with them. "Cedric, you and your men did fantastic. I knew my gut was right when it told me to bring you with us. I'm skipping your initial training. You don't need it. You've graduated and you've proved yourself in the field. And just in case you didn't get it, Welcome to Ghost Recon."

"Thank you, sir. It's a real honor to be with this force. We won't let you down." Cedric responded.

When he got back, Mitchell would start on another chair, or maybe a dresser. He certainly had time now that terror and other problems were mostly gone. The Ghosts made it to the third floor stairway when-

"Uuhhhhhh Ghost Lead, it's Pepper, I got my eyes on something." Pepper's voice broke the silence. He sounded uneasy, and confused.

"What is it, Pepper?"

"Ummm. Well… you gotta see it to believe it. Outside the window where Akihiko was?" Pepper replied.

"I'm seeing it too sir. UN-BELIEVABLE." Diaz said

The Ghosts went back to the fourth floor, and found a window under where Akihiko was. They lined up as they took a look outside. A four way intersection ahead of them was full of people crowding the area, surrounding something that definitely didn't belong there. At first, they thought it was just their minds playing tricks on them. But it was clear it was real. As strange as it is, it was real. A structure of marble, with a black abysmal entrance that seemed to lead into a dark void of emptiness, and in front of it, a large collection of… "Am I seeing things? What... what the-" Scott asked himself. There was a large collection of what is best described as medieval styled Roman soldiers. They had the shield shape right, and the armor was of a similar kind with tunics of purple. The soldiers were arranged with their shields in front and spears pointed ahead, in a circular formation around the gate. There were others in their armor, with crossbows at the ready.

Among them were other soldiers dressed in white tunics and some that simply didn't wear identifiable clothes. But they didn't look… well, Human.

"I don't think so." Replied 30K.

"They look like Romans… kinda." Kozak commented.

"That flag is NOT Rome. And I studied them for a while." Nolan said. The flag was purple, with a dragon creature in the middle, in front of two crossed spears.

"I'm seeing the white tunic soldiers. Elves, Dwarves, shit, are those Orcs?" Diaz asked.

"This is some Lord of the Rings shit." Cedric said.

"There are dragons flying around here. FUCKING DRAGONS!" Pepper said, his comment was backed by the sound of screeching from above, and sure enough. There the creatures were, of varying colors of red, white, and green.

"How the hell is this happening?! What is this?!"

"This has to be a movie. Right? I mean Japan is always coming up with some cool shit, so it's no surprise that this would be." Nolan did have a point. Japan's robotics department, and special effects were major industries at the top of their peak. So if this was some movie, than it would be one hell of a good one.

"Sir, that thing just appeared out of nowhere. It's why I said I didn't see Akihiko. I thought I was losing my mind." Pepper explained.

"Pepper! The hell are you thinking?!" Cedric yelled. Mitchell waved a hand to silence the Lt, he decided to check in with command first. Surely they'd know what was going on.

"Command… this is Ghost Lead… are- you seeing this?" Scott asked, slowly and unsure.

"I am Mitchell. But I'm not believing it. There is no way the satellite is malfunctioning. We're getting intelligence on what's happening." Keating said. Scott could imagine the confusion and disarray this would cause the personnel in Keating's command area as they race left and right to figure out what the hell was going on. Scott's mind already filled with the fallout this would bring. Science, history, religion… it was all terrifying. A distinct armored figure on horseback let out what was speculated to be a shout. His armor a deep velvet with dark gold outlines and detail with blonde spiked hair in a ponytail. This was followed by a soldier by the gate blowing into a horn, to which the creatures that had nothing to properly identify them roared, while the armored and clothed soldiers readied shields and weapons. The elves in the company readied bows, and let them fly. "JESUS CHRIST! They're attacking the civilians!" Ramirez cried out.

"Hold on, Ramirez. I-i-it could be part of the movie." Mitchell reasoned. If he acted purley off of perception right now, this would end badly for all of them.

"That doesn't look like fake blood sir. I've seen blood enough times to know real from fake." Nolan said, concerned.

"Mitchell, this is NOT a movie." Keating's voice said with dangerous concern. "Our techs confirm this thing appeared out of nowhere and that these things are actually attacking. This is real, son. And it's already making its way to the news."

"Oh god. Sir, w-we gotta do something!" Kozak said. Scott looked to the subordinate, then back to the rampage outside. More and more forces poured through a seemingly endless advance of might and fantasy. Scott at this time, made a decision. As politically dangerous as it was, he made a bold request.

"Command. This is Ghost Lead, requesting permission to engage the unknown forces." Scott said.

"Permission denied, Scott. We cannot afford to have your presence discovered within Japan's borders." Keating answered.

"They're killing civilians sir!" Scott yelled.

"And if Japan's government discovers you're there, relations with the nation will deteriorate from the bad PR the States will get, and no one knows how in the hell that will end!" Keating answered.

"Keating! You know as well as I do that nothing can stop me from helping! We can do it discreetly-"

"Son. There's bound to be serious political fallout from this. If you get spotted-"

Scott took a moment to breath, and contemplate the situation. "We both know the nearest JSDF garrison is far from here. If we wait or just leave it for them to deal with, the police will be slaughtered and the civilians massacred." Scott said.

Keating put a hand to his head and sighed in frustration. He thought about it. And knew no matter how he looked at it, people would die if nothing was done. What to do? Risk an international incident to save lives? Or allow more people to die as opposed to the Ghosts involvement to prevent a major political scandal?

He let out a loud sigh, before answering with, "… whatever you do, DO NOT let them know who you are." Said Keating, finally giving in.

"Remember who you're talking to." Scott said.

The captain slapped a new clip into his weapon and bolted the chamber.

"GHOSTS! MOVE OUT!"


	3. A whole new kind of war

**AN: OH YEAH. In case no one could tell, this fic also includes other media. Modern Warfare and Battlefield to name a couple.**

 **11:05 P.M.**

"Kozak. Make sure you have EVERYTHING!" Scott ordered as the Ghosts hauled out of the room.

"Every single bit sir." Kozak replied. The Ghosts marched down the stairs to the ground floor, not even daring to slow down. As soon as they saw the door, 30K took the initiative and grabbed the front spot, ramming into the door and forcing it open.

The time for subtlety was over, time for a firefight.

"SCATTER! WATCH THE CIVILIANS!" Scott screamed. Time for a change in tactics, from the stealth aspect to the lesser utilized firefight skills. It wasn't the first time the Ghosts were forced into the open like this, nor the first time they fought with civilians crowding around. It was, however the first to be fought in a 1st world nation. The civilians flowed like a tidal wave from the carnage, trying to survive this slaughter started for reasons unknown. Diaz and Pepper provided their signature over watch. While the other Ghosts took up positions of attack. Their HUDs were aglow with red diamonds indicating hostiles. Said forces moving forward shields raised with horses in the lead. Scott aimed and shot the lead horseman in the chest. The soldier fell from his steed, bleeding as he impacted with the ground.

"Short controlled bursts!" He shouted.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Nolan shouted as he and Ramirez urged the civilians to run. Another burst sent a horse tumbling to the ground. An arrow whizzed past Ramirez's head.

"FUCK!" He shot in the direction it came from, and got to one knee to improve accuracy.

"Keating, we have engaged the enemy! ETA on SDF arrival." Scott requested.

"Best we can guess is anywhere from 45 minutes to an hour Scott. Maybe more. Activity suggests they're beginning to bug out. Choppers, APCs, the like."

"Copy! Ghost Lead out. With the civilians getting further from combat, and the enemy charging, the Ghosts made it a priority to fall back while holding off the enemy. Another burst from Mitchell's MR-C sent a soldier down. The armor didn't do much for the soldier it seemed.

"At least they ain't bulletproof!" 30K said, pounding away on his Stoner. The soldiers fell in the storm of bullets, their armor providing little protection while shields were easily dealt with too. From the formation came an individual in robes, unarmed. But before any action could be taken, he rose his hands that began to glow with a pinkish aura, then putting them in front of him as if bracing for something heading right for him. A large translucent barrier of pink formed in front of him, and all the bullets that the Ghosts fired were stopped, falling to the ground after impact like they hit Superman.

"You were saying?" Nolan asked.

"We aren't even causing a dent, bullets aren't enough!" Ramirez cried.

The formation advanced with the mage, to best describe him, unhindered by the modern firepower that pounded their barrier. The Ghosts knew it wasn't a sound idea to stick around began to fall back. "GRENADE!" Cedric shouted, tossing a frag as hard as he could behind the barrier. One soldier turned and looked in confusion at the small round object. Only for it to explode in a fiery blast. The soldiers were sent flying from the impact, some limbs torn off. Despite this, the soldiers continued to advance with the barrier up, swords ready.

"Uuuhhh. Let's get out of here!" 30K slipped a new mag in while the Ghosts slowly went backwards, firing to keep the soldiers from running towards them. The sound of screeching tires reached their ears, and they saw a truck come drifting from an alleyway. It was Nagisa.

"GET IN YANKEES! COME ON!" In the back was Pepper and Diaz, along with a group of civilians that decided to climb inside. The Ghosts piled in while throwing one grenade each to slow down the enemy. The fantasy forces charged at last, tossing javelins, and Scott was the last to enter.

"GO GO GO!" He managed to avoid the javelins. Mostly. One nearly cut into his arm as it landed into the truck. He shouted in pain as he turned and fired a burst into a horse rider about to strike. The tires squealed on the pavement and the truck took off. The streets filled with bodies and forces running about, causing mayhem and chaos. The truck's radio was going on and on about the situation. News travels fast in Tokyo. It was a matter of how long it would take for the SDF to arrive. Soon hopefully. From what Scott could tell, there were over 500+ foot mobiles coming out of that Gate as the fighting began and the initial attackers formed up. Probably more. They only had enough ammo for one little infil op. Nowhere near enough for a stand up fight.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Kozak asked.

"The Imperial Palace. It's where everyone's heading right now!" Nagisa said. If anything could stop these forces, the Palace can. It was built for such an event back then, though if Mitchell remembers correctly, it never had the chance to prove itself. Well, it will now. Who would've thought? A hail arrows caught the truck as it ran, tearing into the canvas and causing the riders to duck and hope. Two grazed Scott's arm. More scars to add to his collection. Not that he wanted them.

"What the fuck is this?! What the fuck is going on?!" Ramirez demanded. This 'gate' unleashed this 'Roman' army with medieval characteristics with monsters like ogres, goblins, dragons, and God knows what else, and suddenly attacks the city. WHY? What provoked them into doing so? Did a civilian get too close? Did they feel threatened by the watching crowd and tall buildings? What made them attack? Scott swore he was dreaming, he couldn't believe what was happening. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping he'd wake up in his bed back in Bragg, the chair yet to be given to the soldier who requested it. He would get up and train the new recruits and the years would play out as they fought the MJB.

He opened his eyes, and he was still in the truck. He shook his head realizing it was all real. "Mitchell! Mitchell! Captain, come in!"

"Command, this is Ghost Lead. I'm here." It was safe to speak with the civilians here. They didn't know English anyway. "What is it?"

"Mitchell, only half an hour into this disaster and the entire goddamn world is reacting." The HUD displayed a slowly forming ring around Japan with multiple colors. Red, blue, and green being prominent. "President Caldwell has ordered a joint blockade of Japan in cooperation with China and the Russian ships in the area. South Korea and other navies are responding. The situation's deteriorating fast. If this isn't contained by the JSDF, we could very well be looking at an invasion of Japan."

Scott did not like the sound of that. "Well, there's our political shitstorm." Nolan dryly joked.

"Sir, whatever's going on isn't Japan's fault. There's no way these are… I mean… I just saw a mage for Christ's sake. An actual mage with actual magic." Scott said.

"I know, I saw. But unless we can do something to help, i.e. send in forces. We may be forced to move anyway. Reports are saying the 'Gate' as they're calling it just appeared there out of nowhere. Who's to say more won't appear?" Scott's heart stopped. What if more gates DID appear? Anywhere at any time? A tactical nightmare! And then take the fact that there's absolutely no intel on the strength of the enemy forces. Or their capabilities beyond seemingly Roman tactics and magic. Taking this into consideration, it was no surprise that an invasion would be justified. Fear of the unknown. And right now everyone is stumbling in the dark.

"We're heading to the Imperial Palace with the contact and civilians. We'll regroup and form a plan from there." Mitchell said.

"Careful son. The Japanese are obviously threatened right now. The fact that you're here is sure to add fuel to the fire." Keating warned.

"Understood sir."

"Yes...? Ok…" Keating was speaking with someone in the background. "Ok. I'll tell him. Scott, we just got some new intel. Looks like you're not the only deniable asset there."

"Sir?" Asked a confused Scott.

"We've gotten reports that a Rainbow team is also operating in the area. Looks like they had an HVT of their own. If you can find them. You may be able to hold off… whatever the hell this enemy is." Keating answered.

"Copy. Ghost Lead out." Rainbow? Here? Coincidence? Not the time to ponder, this enemy was advancing already, the sky was being filled with dragons right now. Spewing fire, ice and some kind of gust.

"Hey! There are more civilians up ahead!" Nagisa said.

"Stop and let them on!" Scott ordered. The truck came to a squealing halt as the Ghosts piled out and set up a perimeter. A single policeman with two women. His partner was on the ground, arrow in his head. The officer, face full of fear, fired his pistol at an airborne dragon and hit the rider, who fell from his mount and onto the ground.

"He-hey nice shot." Ramirez said, giving the officer a thumbs up.

"A-a-arigato." The shaking law enforcer said, baffled at the language but recognizing the gesture.

"Get on the truck. Get on the truck!" Scott ordered. He heard a yell and turned. Despite the shot and fall, the rider survived, and was running for the officer. He pulled out a knife and was about to lunge. Scott was about to open fire when from out of nowhere, someone else joined the fray. Another civilian in an orange shirt. Slightly scrawny at that. At least compared to Mitchell himself "Check fire! Check fire!" Scott ordered, beckoning for the soldiers to stop. The civilian held an arm under the rider's chin, obviously having some kind of training. Before plunging the rider's knife into his neck. The rider slumped.

"Daijōbudesu ka?" The civilian asked. Receiving shocked stares. The civilian turned his sight to the Ghosts, leading to his own expression becoming one of shock. "Nantekotta i?"

"The fuck you standing around for civies? Get on the truck!" 30K yelled.

"GET ON THE TRUCK!" Kozak repeated. The officer and three civilians snapped from their shock and climbed aboard. Just in time to avoid the next incoming wave. Arrows fell like lightning as horses charged after them.

 **…**

There were hundreds if not thousands of people around the area. All trying to get into the palace.

Those panicking and screaming. Others plain silent with disbelief. Children crying for their parents. Other adults searching for loved ones. The truck pulled in and offloaded the cargo. "Move move move!" Scott ordered. The Ghosts instantly drew attention as they scattered. "Amerikahito?" A civilian asked. The flag on the shoulders being all too telling. "Nantekotta i...?" Murmurs rose from the crowd as the civilians took notice of the foreign soldiers. Obviously concerned with Japan's military isolation.

"Check for hostiles." Scott ordered. The Ghosts dispersed, checking the perimeter. The civilian from before was heading towards a security kiosk and was speaking with the officers inside.

"Ghosts!" That was an American accent. Scott turned to find six other soldier types like him. They wore light blue uniforms with black-grey body armor and helmets. They were Rainbow operatives. Scott spotted the leading operative and immediately recognized the face.  
"Bishop?" He asked jogging over.

"How do you know my name? Wait? Scott?"

Scott pulled the balaclava with the jaw of the Ghost skull down, revealing his face. "Small world, huh Rainbow?" He joked. Bishop weakly smiled. "The hell are you doing here?" Scott asked

"We were sent to find and eliminate a member of the MJB. Must've been here to buy your dirty bomb stuff. We were about to call for evac when these dungeons and dragons guys showed up." Bishop explained.

"We were sent to eliminate a Yakuza who just so happened to have dirty bomb stuff." Scott said. A confused grin came upon Bishop's face. "Coincidence?" He asked.

"Who knows?" The gate to the Palace opened and the civilians poured in.

"So. You have a plan, or should I think of one?" Bishop asked.

"We go with the civilians and hold that gate until reinforcements arrive. Then we worry about the political fallout." That was sure to get some debates going.

"Patching you into our comms." Said one of Bishop's men.

"Bishop." A voice said in the radio.

"D. I hope you're still aware of what's going on." Bishop said.

"I am. I see the Ghosts have joined us. Small world." The speaker replied.

"Captain, the man speaking is Domingo 'D' Chavez. Director, or as we like to call him, 'Six.'" Bishop explained.

His own image appeared in the Cross Com next. "We're as concerned with this as you are Ghosts, so let's not waste time and get to business."

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Chavez," Keating said butting in, "But we just got an update from the fleet. The Carl Vinson has recently deployed a HAWX flight to intercept the growing air threat over Tokyo. JSDAF fighters are still scrambling to get here."

"HAWX," Scott began, remembering the name. "Haven't seen them since the DC EMP attacks, along with the Artemis invasion. Is Crenshaw still with them?" He asked.

"He is, alive and kicking. Until they get here, hold your ground. We cannot allow the enemy to overrun the Palace!" Keating responded.

"Well, goodbye isolationism," Six said, "Bishop, assist the Ghosts. Rainbow's priority is the civilians."

"Roger!" Bishop responded. "Michael, go with the Ghost gunner and get to the top of that gate. The rest of you go with them and provide supporting fire."

"Same for you, Ghosts. Get up there!"

A few minutes after the civilians crowded into the Palace, buses with flashing police lights came. SWAT had arrived. The SWAT commander came forward to speak. Mitchell and Bishop took the chance to listen. "Koko de yatte amerikahito wa nanidesu ka?" He asked noticing them.

"Looks like he wants to know our business." Bishop said.

"If anyone speaks Japanese, tell him it doesn't matter. Our concern is the civilians now." Scott said. Immediately, the civilian spoke. With an annoyed expression, the SWAT commander took to his men. "You know English?"

"Yeah." Was the response.

"What's your name son?" Bishop asked. Know who was who in case of emergency.

"Itami Yōji, Warrant Officer." He replied.

"Warrant Officer? You're in the army?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Was the answer. Bishop grinned and pulled the MP5 that was slung around his back, his other weapon being an M8.

"You know how to use one of these?" He asked, tossing the SMG to Yōji. The Japanese man smiled a little.

"I can use it to some extent." He replied.

"Well here, take all the ammo for it I have." Bishop said as he handed over every MP5 clip he had. Swat forces began holding up outside the gate, as crazy as it was. Against a force like that, their clubs would virtually be useless unless they used tear gas. Good thing they were here.

"I already know you're Americans but... who exactly are you guys?" He asked. Scott turned and looked at Itami dead in the eye.

"There's enough going on already Itami, don't pull a brain muscle trying to figure us out." Scott said before running to join his soldiers.

SWAT was formed into a defensive line with riot shields up. The enemy was already heading their way. The Ghosts and Rainbow operatives found appropriate places to line up with the police and held fire. Itami came over to join them. "So?" Scott asked.

"Five helis coming from Ichigaya. First Regiment out in Nerima." He responded.

"ETA?" Bishop asked.

"10 minutes." Itami responded. That brought some relief to the force. They just had to hold out long enough for support to get here and this whole mess would turn around.

"Koko de karera ga kimasu!" An officer yelled, the horde approaching.

"WEAPONS FREE!" Scott yelled.

"GO LOUD!" Bishop ordered.

"UTEI!" The SWAT commander yelled. The result was a combined hail of bullets from Ghost, Rainbow, and SWAT. Officers fired tear gas at the enemy, resulting in irritated, disoriented forces either marching or charging from the smoke-filled background. Although disoriented, most of the formations still held, an obvious sign of training, even if tear gas was completely foreign to them.

With the amount of firepower presenting itself, the enemy formed another shield formation of their own, more mages appearing and putting up their barriers.. "Dammit, I wish Bo Jenkins was here!" Ramirez said.

"Me too, his grenade tactics would've been really handy right now!" Diaz said as she took the head off of another hostile.

"FRAGS!" Bishop yelled. The Rainbow operatives each unholstered a grenade, counted, then threw behind the formation with all their might. The grenades detonated, nearly bringing the force in that section down completely.

In the rear, elves approached with their bows. In one clean, efficient action, they all simultaneously grabbed a single arrow and placed it on the string, then at the command, let them fly. Arrows came down from the heavens like rain after that. "INCOMING!" The SWAT officers held up their shields as the soldiers attempted to hunker behind them. "AW FUCK!" A Rainbow yelled, an arrow landing in his gut. The military forces were forced to take cover as much as they could since they had no shields. More of those damned elves out there with bows readying again. More and more arrows falling. It was proving too much at this point and they had to run from the ramparts, the injured operative carried by Scott.

"Nolan! You're up!" Scott ordered. Nolan sprinted to the captain, grabbed the operative by the underarms, and dragged him from the area.

"Ok. Shit." Nolan was trained for modern wounds. This arrow wound was a complete enigma to him. All he could recall was the documentaries he saw on YouTube when bored. He just hoped it wasn't something like a broadhead. "Ok… let me see your back." He said.

"Bastards!" Michael yelled.

"Ever think you'd get something like this?" Asked 30K.

"No. It's bloody crazy! Whoever thought that Roman and medieval bunches would decide to show up here and go on a massacre?" The man asked.

"At least they're not inherently bulletproof! Maybe we just need more firepower!" 30K replied. Another operative came to them, G36C in hand.

"You have a howitzer in your pocket?" He yelled, traces of Korean in his voice.

"Nope." 30K answered.

"Bloody fantastic! How 'bout you join us, Jung?" Michael asked.

"No thanks, I'll stick to sniping." Jung replied.

Back outside the gate, the SWAT officers with guns fired whenever they could as those with their shields blocked more arrows until no more came, but by then the enemy was on top of them. In the face of this, there was only one option. "There's too many, get inside the palace!" SWAT began to run inside the gates, those at the direct front though, weren't so lucky. The formations connected, and here the enemy was truly superior. The clubs the officers had were no match for the armor these men wore, while the swords stabbed through their Kevlar vests, killing them. The last officer fell before the gates fully closed Moments later, creatures with giant hammers bashed the doors while the soldiers began to ready ladders to climb over the walls. Michael and 30K had gone back up there to fire upon the force, with a few others in backup.

"Hit those… big fat things! Whatever the hell they are!" 30K said.

"Knock the ladders off! They're trying to climb!" Nolan cried, pushing a ladder off when a soldier was at the top. The collective defenders began to get up on the walls and hold off the force. But for each ladder they knocked down, it seemed another took its place. Knocking them off alone was tricky for even though the barriers were gone, javelins and crossbows were utilized throughout the enemy forces.

"I'm on my last mag!" Yelled Ramirez. "Any longer and we'll have to use our sidearms!"

"DRAGON!" Another operative yelled.

The beast came swooping in for a kill, fire forming at the mouth. NO way their weapons could penetrate its scales. Suddenly, it exploded into a massive fireball. The sound of jet engines filled the air as three planes showed themselves. F-18s piercing through the air as they hunted more dragons. "The HAWX are here! JSDF isn't far behind! Keep firing!" Scott ordered. They had to, even if their magazines were running out. Planes wouldn't do much against this force.

 **…**

"HAWX flight, scatter."

Colonel Crenshaw banked as another dragon came into view, going into a nose dive straight for the city.

"Jesus Christ. Only a few years after all the shit Japan's been through and then this happens!" Said Talon, one of Crenshaw's wingmen, taking the chase on a dragon.

"Only instead of a PMC, angry Chinese, or rouge SDF forces, we get World of Warcraft!" Casper, the other wingman, responded while shooting down another wyvern.

"HAWX, this is Citadel, I have you on sight and dozens of contacts. Are those seriously dragons?" Citadel is the AWACS support craft. Keeping tabs on developments for airborne forces.

"Yeah they are. You know, I always wanted to shoot down dragons when I was a kid." Casper said.

Crenshaw banked left and braked, the dragon passing by him. He picked up speed and fired the cannon, ripping through the dragon and sending the wyvern down. So far they hadn't tried anything to shoot him down. Guess the enemy didn't understand the concepts of dogfighting. His assumption was shot down as he saw another dragon spew fire at his jet. Going vertical and inverted, he scanned for the target and began the chase. Turning and burning. Thank god the heat seeking missiles were able to lock on. Must have to do with the fire. A launch now, and an explosion later. "Look at all that smoke guys! It's like Artemis invaded all over again! It's like a fourth of the damned city's on fire!" Talon said.

"Only this time it's a bunch of knights and fantasy monsters here for God-knows-what instead of a PMC violating territorial boundaries to attack a moored US carrier group." Casper responded.

"Tally on four more, shake your follower Casper!" Talon said.

"This is Citadel, I have radar signatures coming in from the Ichigaya region, looks like SDF forces have finally arrived. They're ahead of schedule."

"Early for a change, not bad." Casper replied.

Crenshaw found the incoming signatures of SDF choppers and fighters inbound. More dragons came onto him. "Let's see how you react to this." He said. He disengaged his assistance and entered OFF mode. OFF mode disabled the fail-safes in a plan. For example, you could go slower than the required speed and perform impressive maneuvers.

He braked hard, went vertical, and flipped in place. He saw the rider's expressions go into shock. Eyes of riders met eyes of pilot as the jet inverted and ended up behind them. Unleashing the cannon.

 **…**

"WHOOHOO!" Ramirez shouted in response to air support.

"Look at them fall!" Diaz commented on the dragons. A Japanese Cobra gunship flew overhead, followed by others. On the ground, SDF troops and vehicles came barreling in. Unleashing their salvos.

"Watch your fire, we got friendlies!" Shouted Bishop. If the line of shields didn't fall before, it did now.

"Mitchell, Bishop, satellite is showing SDF forces pushing through the city and taking back the area. Looks like these hostiles weren't expecting a fully organized defense. The element is on our side now. HAWX are sweeping up the dragons. The President is ignoring Japan's warnings and is sending in humanitarian aid as we speak. And it looks like the Emperor is not putting up with the politics." Keating said. At least there was some good news. The Emperor, although ceremonial with no real power, still held strong command over Japan. Looks like he knew that sooner or later, this was gonna attract the United States and her allies.

"Anything else?" Bishop asked.

"Right now it's all politics. The United Nations is forming an emergency meeting with a big demand for Japan to show up." Six said.

"Standby and help however you can until aid arrives."

"Copy. Bishop out."

"Let's move! Secure the area!" Scott ordered while Bishop assisted. Itami seemed willing to help as he followed.

"About time," he said relieved, falling with his back against a wall. "I was on the last clip." Nolan came around with the injured operative.

"LOGAN!" Bishop yelled, referring to the operative. He ran to the man, making sure he was fine.

"I'm okay sir." He replied, a southern accent in his voice. A hand around at his chest, still wearing his vest.

"The arrow went straight through. Luckily nothing major was damaged severely. Just had to cut the tip off and get the rest out. He's got a bandage on and will heal perfectly." Nolan explained.

Logan breathed in through his teeth. "Hurts worse than a snake bite." Logan chuckled, trying to numb the pain.

The area was filled with dead enemies. Of course the Ghosts knew in the city, it was worse. Civilians in the mix. The sounds of gunfire emanating from the city as screams in the area were heard. Scott stood in place as he watched the civilians come out. Some were relieved while children cried. Phones were used to inform loved ones while others frantically searched for their own. "I can't believe what I just saw." Scott said blankly, unable to completely suck it all in. He noticed Itami speaking to a young girl without any parental guardian. He looked to his feet, finding a sword. His hand grabbed the handle and inspected it carefully. It was shaped just like a Roman gladius. Good for cutting and slicing, but perfect for stabbing. The inscriptions and artistic style it possessed had Medieval written all over it. "What the hell is going on? It's like a goddamn fantasy thriller." He thought out loud.

He let the sword fall with a clang. Mitchell moved to keep tabs on his team. Nolan was attending to the wounded, Cedric and the other recruits were doing the same, while the remaining Ghosts were searching for more hostiles.

"Quite a day huh?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah… quite a day." Scott responded.

"So. Any thoughts on this?" Bishop asked.

"Fisher was right," Scott answered, "something DID happen. Only no way anyone saw this coming. I mean, how can you? How can you keep believing in reality when what just happened today happened?"

"GOT A LIVE ONE!" Two operatives were holding what looked like the leading individual. One by hand, the other by gunpoint. Scott marched over and grabbed him by the neck. "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? AND WHY?!" He roared.

"Si enim oportet interficere me, ego non liquor!" The man said, followed by a very defiant spit. Scott cursed through teeth. He wouldn't be surprised if this guy was a Roman. He certainly had a backbone like one, and if his ears didn't know better, that sounded like Latin. Too bad he didn't speak it.

"Get him secured." He ordered. The sound of additional helicopters became heard, and Blackhawks appeared. With the US emblems.

"Reinforcements. Alright." Ramirez commented. As the choppers unloaded soldiers and equipment, one was waiting for the Ghosts, while another awaited the Rainbows.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave." He said.

"Yeah. Honor to have fought with you Scott, here's hoping we can do it all over again." Bishop said, holding a hand out.

"Yeah. Same here." Scott said shaking it. Something grabbed the attention of the crowd, as gasps of awe were heard over the rotors of the helicopters. "Hey guys… check it out." Kozak said.

Approaching the group was an elderly man. With two SWAT officers pleading for him to go back inside. "Is that… who I think it is?" Bishop began.

"I think it is." Approaching them was in the flesh and blood, Emperor Akihito. "Ghosts, attention." Scott said calmly.

"You heard him Rainbow, about face." Bishop said.

The Emperor stood before them. As if judging these foreign soldiers violating Japan's military isolationism. Which to be honest was justified. Suddenly, he hugged Scott, who was rather flabbergasted. 'Is this really happening?' Scott thought. The hug was transferred to Bishop, who shared the confusion. 'I must be dreaming right now. Being hugged by the Japanese Emperor was not on my expectations list.'

The Emperor spoke. "I care not that you are here illegally, you have assisted in the evacuation, and ensuring civilian lives were kept safe. Thank you for saving so many." He said. Scott cleared his throat after some shock and replied,

"Of course Your Majesty. Doing what we Rangers do best, right Bishop?" He asked, hoping to prevent questions.

"Uh, yep." Bishop replied.

The Emperor held a finger up as if to say 'hold it.' He had a sly smile on his face. "Ghost." He said pointing to Mitchell. "Rainbow." To Bishop.

"What the-" Bishop said.

"Forgive my language Your Majesty, but how the fuck did you-" Mitchell began before being told "I am sharper than you think. I know a bit about secret forces." …

"Caldwell told you." Bishop said plainly.

The Emperor chuckled. "Ooh you read me like a book." He turned serious now. "But no doubt there will be more blood to follow. And that the forces here are wary of you."

No joke at all. The gaze of police and SDF were upon the deniable soldiers. None were happy looks, with the exception of Itami. The Emperor turned to speak. _"Regardless of why they are here. These forces have assisted in the evacuation and saved many lives. I ask they be allowed to leave while the US Army gives humanitarian aid."_

The words were heard, and while there were lots of grumbles, were obeyed. "Looks like His Majesty still has some power after all." Whispered Scott.

"More than you think." Was the reply. Scott turned his head in slight embarrassment. "I hope we can count on your support when the time comes." The Emperor said.

"Of course, just don't let our names slip ok?" Bishop asked.

"My lips are sealed." Emperor Akihito said.

With that, the Ghosts and Rainbow took to the choppers. Itami returned the MP5 and the ammo first. The Blackhawks took to the air and headed straight for the carrier while others came into Japan. The city was now filling with SDF forces, and from the looks of things, it was going in their favor. "So… looks like another war is beginning." Scott said.

"Looks like it Scott, the world leaders are organizing and for the next few days, they'll be discussing the issue at hand. God only knows what's gonna happen next." Keating replied.

"Sir? Is it true this 'gate' just came out of nowhere?" Asked Kozak.

"I won't lie son. No one knows how it got there except for eyewitnesses. It just came into reality. A big black abyss in the entrance, and that's how the enemy came through." Keating replied.

"Casualties?" Scott asked, dreading the answer.

"It's not pretty son. The death count is about 1,243, and it's getting higher as we speak." Mouths went agape.

"My god… all those people in such a short time on a day like this. Some random moment, bam… just like that." 30K said. Gone like lights. No mercy, no hesitation. It was clear to them. Whoever was in the way was deemed a threat by these soldiers from the 'Gate' and were killed.

"That's not all," Keating continued, "Some were tourists. As quickly as the attack ended, the investigations began on the dead. So far we've got some Americans there, a few Europeans, and even a Russian. It's bound to go up from there."

"And only one thing will come from that." Scott said.

Cries for blood and war.

 **…**

 _"The death toll has reached 1,9-"_

 _"The United States will not stand for this, and will see this act, regardless of enactor is pun-"_

 _"-European Union is already sending military forces to be prepared for-"_

 _"If Japan does not allow the Russian people to get vengeance for the blood we lost, then we will get through that gate by force!"_

 _"China has made no comments, other than sent a message of sorrow for the event taking-"_

 _"Speculations run wild as people from all over the world make their arguments on the origins of the Gate. Religious and scientific communities are scrambling to come up with some sort of explanation as to how-"_

 _"I ask the Japanese people to come together and cooperate with the coalition being formed to bring those responsible to justice."_

 **United Nations meeting room. June 20th. 10:23 P.M.**

To say it was a world event would be an understatement.

What happened in Ginza was something that would be planted in history books of the century. Hell, maybe the millennia. An army of might and magic emerging from a gate that just appears in the middle of a city and attacks anyone in sight was something that did not go unnoticed. The UN was filled with leaders, politicians, news networks, hell there were even civilians crowding outside to hear what was going on. Japanese Prime Minister Shingenori Hojo was currently at the podium addressing the audience before him.

"This is a place that does not appear on any map, it is truly a great unknown to us. We've no idea what anything's like there, neither the man nor the people. Nevertheless we must learn what we can." Agreements made themselves known. "During the engagement, we've captured some of the perpetrators. For now- we've charged these individuals with breaking the law as we would with any criminal or terrorist operator." More agreements. "It seems destroying the opening isn't the answer. For all we know there is a danger of another Gate opening up somewhere else if we shut this one down." More agreements. "So for now, we've decided to treat this 'Special Region' as if it was part of domestic Japan itself.

"That is nonsense!" British Prime Minister Erica Pritchard cried in response to the claim, and this time SHE was getting the agreements. "Just because the Gate rests on your soil does not mean the lands beyond can be considered part of Japan!"

"I am in agreement with the lady!" Yelled German Chancellor Ulfric Liutpold. "Zat vould mean ve cannot interfere. If we just ignore zis incident in Japan und leave it in your hands, zere is still a chance zat more Gates vill open, und more people vill suffer! If ze Japanese vant to embark beyond ze Gate, zey should bring us viz zem!" More members of the audience agreed.

"Enough." President Patricia Caldwell said, bringing silence to the audience. A rare woman she was, having a hand in the end of terror throughout the world and ending pointless involvement oversees. Not to mention direct the nation through the Artemis Invasion. "As you stated, Hojo. We know little about this world. However, with what we've seen, we can assume they are civilized, advanced, and dangerous. As stated in this report, 'Enemy forces displayed high levels of discipline and courage, marching headfirst into gunfire. In most of these attacks, a single man emitting a magic barrier would come forth, said barrier blocking small-arms fire and requiring the need of heavy weapons.' Also in this report is the strengths of dragons in the battle. Emitting fire, ice and wind attacks."

"Attacks that are strong enough to melt or pierce tank armor." Russian President Treskayev added.

"Another report of arrows sometimes detonating in mid-air before contact, into fire, ice, or even shock effects. From what I understand, when the SDF first arrived, the advantage was in their hands. However, when they pushed into the city, they met resistance. Not to mention the attributes demonstrated by the white tunic-clad soldiers, who seem to take on support and specialist roles. Spears, bows, etc."

"That may have been the small stuff! What else do they possess?" Patricia asked.

"Hojo, if you go there alone, you may end up biting off more than you can chew."

"Be that the case or not, I cannot violate the isolationist policy we have adopted. Otherwise we could see a resurgence of tensions and diplomatic incidents from all foreign military presence! You know very well how xenophobic we Japanese are!" Hojo argued.

"Not in Japan. But on the other side." Louis Fracois, French President, said. "You may be isolated, but you are still an ally, and zat means we are inclined to assist you in war."

"I assure you that will not be necessary, this is a Japanese matter. We will be accepting supplies and ammunition, should you wish to send any." Hojo said.

"You are right in your regards, Hojo." Began South Korean Prime Minister Yin Eun-Kyung. "However, there is a matter that is in major need of explaining. While you are in the Special Region as you call it, how will we know what is happening? As you say, we have NO idea of what is over there, and if anything, it'll be you who reports it. But... I think I speak for many in this matter. There will undoubtedly be those among us who may call your bluff, be it true or not." Yin waved his are to the crowd, showing his point. "And you know what they say, someone says something long enough, people will start listening. How long until it's your own?"

"What are you saying, Eun-Kyung?"

"I'm saying if you allow us to come, you have more people to verify what is seen. The more people seeing the same thing, the more concrete it is. It is sure to end any topics that can become a problem. Just look at America's rampant media before the Blacklist." Caldwell nodded at the Korean's comment. "HELL! Even now we already have articles with quote on quote, _THE REAL ORIGIN OF THE GATE. THE GATE IS A LIE! THE GATE IS THE NEXT 9/11!_ And, you're gonna love this one, _THE GATE, an end to Japanese independence."_

"On that matter, it would be a matter of time until people get tired of seeing foreign soldiers march through our streets, and before you know it, peaceful protests become riots. Your concern is wasted, old friend, you know not what you ask. So in a way, these articles will start a fire those soldiers will only fuel." Hojo answered.

"All we ask is to take part in this, Japan is not the only one to have suffered from this incident. America, Korea, Russia, and more have had blood spilt over there." Patricia began.

"Da. And while it was only ONE Russian to be killed, this Russian happens to be the son of one of my generals. He's already gearing up his soldiers and preparing to move them as we speak. Do you want me to have to tell this to him? Because he's not the only one who is upset at this incident. You surely recall what I said in my speech addressing this issue." Treskayev said, glaring at the Japanese man.

"Easy, Treskayev. You won't get what you want through brute force, unless you forgot what happened back in 2008." Treskayev leapt up, to be ushered to sit back down by security personnel.

"You obviously forgot about the I-SDF, Hojo." Treskayev growled.

"We're getting nowhere!" Caldwell shouted. "Let us also add this to our reasons of joining. If Japan is the only nation to depart, and another Gate opens somewhere, what then? Will more nations go there instead, and what to say of whether or not its the same same world? And if it is, would that help or hurt our relations with each other? How long until we are fighting each other over this world? For as far as I can tell, we'll find something there. Not to mention anyone else who may wish to join our efforts. The world is _SCARED_ Hojo! _WE_ are scared!" More murmurs of agreement circulated, and any last efforts of Hojo's was shot down.

"If our people percieve that we are reinviting forces to our bases-"

"Bases? You think Igive a shit about getting American soldiers back into your bases?! We're trying to help you find the bastards that did this!" Caldwell shouted.

"OK! OK...! What do you propose?"

Caldwell stood, and moved to take the podium. "I believe that the best way to address this threat is a multinational Coalition. At first we'll need only about seven nations. Japan of course, America, Russia, Britain, Germany, Korea, and France. At first it will just be us, but over time, when we consolidate ourselves and can get a better hold on deployments. We should not need more in the way of large deployments, but we'll accept more forces, be they medical, security, expeditionary, etc. We'll accept any contributions to the war effort. So any nation that wishes to help doesn't have to sacrifice too much."

"I approve of this idea." Piped Mexican president Ruiz-Pena.

"So do I." Another leader said. The support for the plan was immediately found. No more beating around the bush, as no one wanted to get into day long debates. Not now. Gates just showing up in countries have a way of stopping personal interests despite arguments. Hojo sighed, hoping his people wouldn't go crazy for this.

"When will we start?"

 **Ginza. Location of the Gate. June 22nd. 3:35 P.M.**

Scott was aboard one of the Blackhawks heading back to Japan, and landing. The spot was in the same part of the city the gate is. Which now was surrounded by a dome-like structure with SDF forces trained at it.

He wasn't the only one. Since the decision on the 20th, forces from seven countries have streamed into Japan, and it was only because of the Emperor's wishes and Minister's reasoning that no one was starting any riots. Good, this place saw enough chaos. Interrogations have been made on those arrested from what he heard. But they turned fruitless. These soldiers, whoever they were, were iron men and didn't break. Be the pressure legal or not so legal. It was frustrating, yet at the same time admirable.

"Hard to believe it's only been a few days." He said seeing the now clean streets. Not that long ago, it was full of blood, bodies, and rubble. Now, it was nearly completely repaired, and almost filled with foreign soldiers. The buildings were still being rebuilt, so there was that.

"I hear ya. I was at the base when I heard about the attack." John Hume was the speaker. He was a sniper, but mostly anti-tank and demolitions. This 'Coalition' that was devised was for the most part, led by Japan, rightfully so considering the Gate's location and the country attacked. Though, it was agreed that leadership would eventually be divided between the first nation to begin this endeavor. The US, as well as nations like Britain, Germany, and France, and even Russia were a part of it. Mostly because of agreements, alliances, and tourists who have died there. Whether or not other nations joined depended on the debates said nations went through. Time would tell. It was like the get together all other again. Only this time it was for war, not peace. The mission was given the parameters as described by the Emperor himself. Go to the other side, designated the 'Special Region'. Set up a base, find those responsible, and bring them to justice. Special Region… pretty lazy title. Mitchell would've thought they'd pick something like 'The Other Earth' or 'Westeros' or even 'Super Magical World,' but hey.

Russians, Europeans, Japanese, and American forces were organizing as the Ghosts arrived, they would be departing in one of the lead vehicles. "Well then, looks like there's a big war ahead of us. Just like old times eh Mitchell?" Hume asked, patting his Zeus T2 anti-tank launcher. Scott sighed, before smiling and saying.

"Damn right. We still have some time before we go through the Gate. Get the team ready, I'm going to look around." Scott took his time to take in the surroundings. A big banner was hanging over the main force, written in Japanese. A memorial was nearby, with people leaving flowers and tears. It made his heart ache to see this. As well as make him mad. As an American soldier, killing civilians is worse than disloyalty. It's worse than being a traitor. And at least 1,900 died here, along with law and soldiers. Now he wasn't naïve, he understood that civilian casualties are unavoidable in war should they be present. But those attacked were mostly civilians in a non-combat zone. Without warning as well. A vast majorithy of the Japanese soldiers were keeping to themselves and not interacting with the foreign soldiers. Only very few were either socializing or preparing. But even then it was safe to say they were mostly displeased, it wasn't hard to see why. Given Japan's isolation from a military standpoint, they weren't exactly fond of the current events.

But, like soldiers, kept it to themselves and continued.

"Never thought I'd see a day like this. Now all we're missing is China." Scott said, half joking. Relations were still abysmal at best between the two countries, as they have been for at least the past 6 decades.

"Hey!" That voice was familiar. He turned to find an SDF soldier with a very familiar face.

"Itami?" Scott asked.

"Heya Yankee."

"Well, look at you, ready to go to war." Scott said with a smile.

"Yep. Who knows what we're gonna see over there." Scott noticed a patch on his shoulder.

"First Lieutenant?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Got it after the stunt I pulled with you." Itami answered.

"Oh man," Scott began, "I forgot to introduce myself." He held a hand out. "Captain Scott Mitchell. Green Berets."

"I thought the Emperor said you were-"

"SHHHHH!" Scott harshly shushed. "Our presence is better known nowadays, but that doesn't mean you should just spit it out! It's more appropriate in a military environment rather than a civilian area." He whispered. Itami was taken aback with a silly expression of fear on his face before he nodded in understanding.

"Lips are sealed got it." He said. Scott calmed down after that.

Itami sighed. "Something wrong?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm just bummed out." Itami replied.

"Bummed out? Why?" Scott inquired. He was promoted, a hero, and given a chance to become a bigger leader. Why would he possibly be upset?

"The doujinshi event was cancelled. I never got to buy anything."

… Scott paused. "What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I was originally here for the doujinshi event. Once a year. And this year they hosted it early. When this happened, I lost my chance. I can only hope that I can attend the winter event." Itami said. Mitchell felt a teeny bit agitated at this, but then again, war has a way of ruining important things. And considering Japan's isolationism. He placed a hand on Itami's shoulder.

"I hear ya son. I had to miss out on a lot of things before. But remember, you're a soldier. And a soldier is always willing to make a sacrifice. Nothing greater than that. You'll get another chance for sure, Itami. I mean, there's always next year or winter right?" Scott said with a smile. He removed his hand and turned to go back to his fellow Ghosts. When Itami said something that would shatter Scott's view on him.

"I work to support my hobby, you know."

Mitchell stopped like he was frozen.

"So if you asked me which I'd choose, my job or my hobby, my hobby takes priority."

There was no response.

Mitchell rested his body and seemed to tense.

"So what you're telling me is, if you were in a room that was on fire. With children on one side, and your hobby on the other, you'd let the children burn?"

Itami was taken aback by the Captain's question. Then as if lightning was part of his body, Scott turned and got into Itami's face. A loud, audible scream was heard as Itami's eyes went open in fear, breath stuck, and feet planted into the ground. He looked into the face of death incarnate. The Ghost's voice became steely cold.

"You take an oath to protect your country. You're entrusted to carry arms for your people. You swore to make sacrifices so that those who could not fight wouldn't have to, and all you have to say is you did it for your hobby? That's the ONLY reason?" No answer, just a petrified face. "Let me be honest here Itami. I thought you were a great example of a soldier back at the Palace. Risking yourself and taking charge, hell you got a promotion because of it. And all you care about is getting some damned plushy?" Still no answer. "You're no soldier. You're just a sad grown man playing dress-up. A real soldier would've been grateful for that promotion, or in the other case, been humble about it." Itami still said nothing. "How a disgrace like you got into the army is a mystery, but I do know this. You don't deserve that promotion. You don't even deserve to hold that rifle. Or stand here. You should've been among the dead at Ginza." The crowd was watching, including the superior officers in the SDF.

"I have a hobby too. Carpentry. I practice it in my father's memory. But, I work to support my country, you know. So if you asked me which I'd choose, my job or my hobby, I'd choose my job, my duty, my responsibility. Because it's more than that, it's my life. No second thoughts, every time." He turned from Itami and made his way back to his team, but not before he turned his head and said, "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll see a cat-girl on the other side before you end up on the wrong end of a sword." With that, Mitchell pulled up his balaclava and left.

Itami was left to recover from his Ghostly encounter. "Jeez sir. Did he really mean all that?" Beasley asked.

"He acted like it." Scott said.

"Still, you were a wee bit hard on him, don't you think?" Paul Smith asked, another rifleman. Scott pondered the thought, but just pushed it aside.

"Perhaps. But that kind of attitude won't get you far in the military. And I'm not talking about promotion."

A few moments later, the forces were ready. Up at the podium, an SDF soldier came forth. A rank of general on his person. "I'm Lieutenant General Hazama, your commander. Until the superiors of the other Coalition members arrive, I'm all you got. Japanese or otherwise. Understood?" He asked. Clear and cut.

"SIR! YES SIR!" This was a man they could get behind for now.

"Many scouts have entered the gate in the past couple of days. All have returned safely, but even so, nobody knows what will happen to us in the Special Region. Thus, you must be prepared for combat to begin from the moment we cross the Gate."

As he spoke. Itami glanced over to the memorial and found a woman weeping, with a girl. The same girl he met after the attack. He could see her face, unsure of what to feel, but clearly her eyes were watering. It hit him. 'Is this part of what Mitchell meant?' He looked down. 'Would I really give up my hobby?' A mixture of emotions flew inside him. Anger, stress, sadness, anxiety. "We'll be entering the Gate shortly."Itami focused after that was said.

"I'll answer that later." He said to himself. The tanks would enter first. Two from each force, the Gate was wide enough for two tanks side by side at a time. Japanese Type 10s would be first, followed by American M1 Abrams tanks, next was the new Russian T-14 Armata. British Challenger 2s followed. Then were French AMX Leclercs, German Leopard 2s, then lastly, Korean K2 Black Panthers. Go in with the big toys and take no chances. The tanks entered the Gate, with the APCs and other myriad of vehicles following. Scott was looking out of the window and saw complete blackness, but the vehicles were outlined in beautiful shade of blue. "Hey captain?" Asked Ramirez.

"Yeah?"

"You think there will be more than what we faced back home over here? Like… other forces to fight?"

Scott thought for a few brief seconds. Then immediately said. "Count on it. But we can handle them." He said, smiling.

"Hey. Lieutenant Itami…" The speaker was Kurata, someone with similar interests with Itami. "Think there are any catgirls on this side?" He asked with a sly face.

Itami sighed, that face still fresh in his mind, affected how he was reacting. "Why wouldn't there be?" He replied softly. Looking away.

The tanks made it through the other side, it was dark. Night was upon them The tanks formed a defensive line while scanning for any threats as the remaining vehicles came through. As soon as the Ghosts came through, they disembarked and ran into the night. No one saw them do so.

Suddenly, torches lit in the distance. Hundreds of them "Enemy army sighted!" A Japanese tanker said.

"Get bearings on them!" Replied an American.

"Ready to fire!" Said a Russian. The other vehicles that came through unloaded soldiers, who ran to find desirable positions. Itami among them, he readied his Howa Type 89 rifle. A thought suddenly hit him.

All the countries participating were here, but the distinguishable force was not. The balaclavas and the emblem on the shoulder was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the Ghosts?"


	4. The initial battle and a painful lesson

**Just a Crazy-Man: Review 1: Maybe. *sniff* maybe.**

 **Review 2: Wha?**

 **Review 3: ... k.**

 **ChronoHyperion: Gud.**

 **Lt. Frostdromeda. That's Ghost territory, R6 is more inclined to stay home and monitor the few terrorists still active.**

 **Nightroad816: It's gonna be a while. So may as well get comfy.**

 **brandon: You didn't see the last chap, I took it down to start anew, I was tired of the constant editing and letting people know 'Hey, this chap is changed.' Especially since I now have a better idea of how magic will work and the Saderan army will work. That, and hopefully more dialogue than I originally hope to add.**

 **Matteo: Refer to the reply to brandon.**

 **: Sorry to burst your bubble but eeeehhhhhhh... it's not gonna be THAT easy. Just read and you'll see.**

 **AN: One last warning for you, this Falmart (Fanfic) and that Falmart (Canon) are TWO DIFFERENT THINGS. You'll see in time. And if you're expecting the Coalition to get through the Gate no problem, think again.**

If you were to ask any general of the 20th or 21st century about the chances of a Medieval army defeating a modern army, they'd laugh in your face.

Though if you throw magic into the mix, the response would be unsure, as magic is a very broad term with many meanings in terms of uses. Barriers, spells, you name it.

Though, that didn't seem to be of a concern to the Coalition at the time as they left their vehicles to deploy on the ground, and more simply walked through the Gate until they realized what was going on and made ready to deploy themselves among their fellow soldiers. Using what time they had to set up mobile machine guns, get tanks in position, and deploy more soldiers. The enemy in the distance did nothing, save for move sheilds up and some mage-looking fellows up to the front. Some large seige weapons were dotted amongst them. Ballistae and catapults with personnel scrambling around them and placing objects in their holders in preparation to fire. Two of these weapons were HUGE. (Imagine the Giant Ballistae from RTW2)

The tanks were about to let lose their rounds when the two oversized siege weapons let loose very visible and very concerning rounds that soared a very long distance of about over 500 yards, that when they slammed into the ground near tanks and soldiers, they erupted into a large swirl of flame that consumed anything caught within it. Immediately, men became walking torches as they scrambled around the area, screaming for the flames to be put out. No sooner than that, bolts the size of tree trunks fell upon them, as large crossbows, on wheels and far too big for normal hands were unleashed upon the force. While they did not explode into fire, they nevertheless caused mayhem as men scrambled to find some kind of cover. Most of these were aimed at tanks. While they did not pierce the armor from the angles they hit, the damage was concerning as dents formed. Some even got stuck. Following this, a haunting sound reached the ears of the soldiers, like a swarm of enraged bees heading right for them. Some looked up to where the sound was coming from, and were met the same fate that befell the Spartans on the final day at Thermopylae, the army of English knight Edmund Mortimer at the Battle of Bryn Glas against Owain Glyndwr, and the many French Knights of the Hundred Years War. A hurricane of arrows. With this volume of them, it didn't matter if your body armor stopped them, because another would go into your head, neck, arms, wherever.

Tanks opened fire, sending their rounds flying forward, and from it came soldiers obliterated from the blasts. But when they opened fire again, the barriers known from Ginza were brought up, and the rounds were stopped. The barrier came down, and more arrows went flying.

From the vantage point they took, the Ghosts could see the situation unfolding. And it was getting worse. It was like the beginning of Saving Private Ryan at the Gate. This was going to be a challenge. Not the battle, the WHOLE WAR. Even though the Ghosts had already diverted from the main force and were racing to make it behind the enemy lines. One problem was forming in their minds, whether or not this battle was won, and it hbad to be, a critical issue was at hand. Never mind the fact that this was enemy territory. This was enemy territory in another world. The Ghosts had NO satellites. They had NO air support. NO artillery. NO backup whatsoever. If the war was going to be one, the Coalition had to make up for these things often taken for granted and find a way to move forward. Even if predator drones could be used, they would mean nothing if this battle was lost.

It was just the Ghosts out here, the rest of the force held back at the Gate.

Of course they had SOMETHING. A UAV Cypher, the kind used in the Mexican Civil war onward, and subsequent rebellion. VTOL drones with two opposing rotors enclosed in a circular shroud. Not as subtle or stealthy as a predator drone, as if you looked up, you'd see this saucer flying. BUT it was convenient, cheap, and better suited for the situation. It was deployed by the Ghosts themselves after they were a good ways in the field.

Scott stormed through the darkness with his team in tow. The recruits and the previous members, with them was Rifleman Paul Smith, Rifleman Jennifer Burke, Gunner Salvatore, Gunner Marcus Brown, Grenadier Derrick Parker, Sniper Mike Kim, Grenadier Bo Jenkins, and Grenadier David Foster. While this was not the complete force of the Ghosts, it would be enough until the others arrived. They made a wide berth to the enemy, dragons had now made their entrance into the fray. After the tanks came through. Two Russian Tunguska AA tanks followed in the convoy of Humvees and APCs, and more were sure to follow. So that was a solution for the dragons, but only a small one, time was of the essence. Get rid of them, and the next AA could arrive too late. All the Ghosts could hope for was that the Coalition could handle the rest.

"Drone picked up a LOT of contacts. It's a whole force out there. No way we can take them head on." Kozak said, retrieving his drone as if it were a loyal bird. Mitchell could see it in the crosscom. The massive clumps of red diamonds looking like that purple pillow he saw on YouTube. He found himself wishing he had an AC-130 right now. Or at least an Apache.

"You let the ground pounders worry about that. Our job is to make it easier for them to fight. We'll start at the rear, and hit their archers, they're causing the most pain right now." Scott answered. The sound of tank cannons firing filled the air, with explosions occurring throughout the enemy forces. Following that, flaming rocks went soaring from the enemy and towards the Coalition, followed by bolts shot by ballistae.

"That's more than just rocks and bolts. I'm seeing explosions over there, of the magic kind." Brown said. "Ancient or not, those things are going to bring some serious casualties." Burke added.

"Then we hit them. Looks like there are four sections out there." Scott began. "We have sixteen soldiers here… Ok. We'll split into five teams. I'll run Alpha with Foster and Burke. Ferguson, you'll be Bravo, with the other recruits. Ramirez will be Charlie, you got Nolan and Jenkins. Brown is Delta, you got Parker and Salvatore. Pepper, Diaz, Kim, and Hume will be Echo, they'll find a nice place to play sniper. And if necessary, Anti-Tank. Hit the enemy from the rear. Cause castualties to their archers. Kill the catapults and other targets of opportunity. If you can, snag possible HVTs, other than that. It's search and destroy."

The game plan was set. The teams picked their targets, and moved, the snipers and bazooka man took to one of the local hills. "UAV has the archers. More elves. Think this is a specialist thing, sir? Like the Roman auxiliaries?" Ramirez asked. The Roman army had two kinds of soldiers. Legionaries and auxiliaries. The former consisted of citizens whose role was primarily backbone infantry with gladius and scutum, doing most of the fighting. The latter were not citizens, but took specialist roles, like spears, bows, cavalry, slingers. Given the makeup of the army that attacked Ginza, it made sense to declare it as such. But Mitchell didn't jump to conclusions.

"Maybe. It's strongly possible and there's nothign stating otherwise."

"Also, with all this traffic, I think we should raise the UAV, someone may look up."

"Don't stress over it, Ramirez. In these fights, they'll be focused on the ground. Even the dragons, considering the fact that all our forces are ground based." Scott answered. Watching as the Tunguskas in the distance shredded the dragons.

"Worst case scenario, I have my drone." Kozak added.

 **…**

"LOAD THE CATAPULTS!"

While he would not admit it, the Legate felt concern of the battle he was faced with.

This was no enemy that would charge at him as many in the past have done. That was told by the survivors of the push into the Gate. It was when their wingless dragons of strange shapes and size appeared that the battle began to falter, and the horseless chariots appeared, it was the breaking point. This enemy, rather than wield swords, spears and shields, used strange staffs given to every soldier. How did they work?

Shields were effective against these staffs, but to an extent. Get close enough or hit long enough, and you'd break through. And these iron elephants at the Gate, a blast from their nose, and a moment later, a whole chunk of the defenses were taken down. Thank the Gods that the mages were able to use their magic to make a barrier. For a time anyway. All of them together would provide a strong buffer to the enemy. If they wanted the legions to leave, they'd have to come and get them. However, that barrier did prevent his own forces from returning the favor, so he devised a plan to make up for this shortcoming. Set the barrier, load the catapults, fire as the barrier went down after blocking shots, and the barrier would go back up. Repeat. Now the only way the otherworldly enemies could properly continue their assault was a straight charge, and it seemed that they were too squeamish to do so.

Still, this made it all the easier to hammer them with the bigger weaponry. Right now the casualties were being inflicted upon the dragons, despite their continued attacks.

"Bring up the barrier! Load again!" As the barrier went up, an explosion occurred over his head. The barrier was shaped like half a dome in a bright pink aura. That explosion helped put any carelessness the Legate had out of place. The Elven auxilia readied their arrows and unleashed the storm as the barrier fell for the catapults. However some were cut down by the staffs the enemy used in the distance, but not before they let off their arrows. And only a few fell in comparison to the hundreds there were. About 480-500. This was tiny compared to the two legions of about 5,0000 men each and still smaller than the two Dwarve auxilia, spears held tightly in case the enemy found their courage to charge, but it was enough to rain hell.

A dragon rider came to the Legate, signaling his possession of urgent news. "Legate! I have scoured the enemy's position. It is not in our favor." He said.

"Explain." The Legate ordered.

"Our catapults are not hitting the iron elephants, and more of the horseless carriages come from the Gate. Of all shapes and sizes. And the strange elephants that spit fire into the sky are growing in number! We're doing what we can to prevent them from attacking, but it's getting dangerous! Their foot soldiers are bearing the brunt of the casualties, but we are not slowing their flow. If I may be so bold. We must rethink our strategy."

While he had no power to make such a statement. The mount made a good point. It hit the Legate. He would send an attachment of 200 of his auxiliary Elven archers around the side and behind the enemy. Even if some firepower was removed, the enemy would continue to hit their foot soldiers. And in the end, this maneuver would surely bring immense pain upon them. He himself ran back to the archers, who were already loosing another volley. "AUXILIA!" He shouted. "I REQUIRE 200 OF YOU! WE ARE TO FLANK THE ENEMY AND HIT THEM FROM THE SIDE!" The volunteers immediately set forth before him, placing arrows in their hands back into their quivers.

Suddenly, more loud noises characteristic of the enemy weapons rang out, and the archers were hit in the back. Like a series of dominoes they fell, while any who weren't falling were either beginning to fall or were making for the front or some kind of cover. The Legate searched around frantically. "W-where… how?" The men accompanying him were hit by some unseen force. They fell from their horses, holes in their armor and seeping blood. He scanned the landscape with great urgency, and saw at least a dozen flashes in the grass, the enemy was behind them! The exact tactic HE was about to do. "They are behind us! Send forth a force, eliminate them!" The order was heeded as the legionaries and auxiliary Dwarves stormed into the grass. Suddenly, save for the fighting behind them, silence fell. The soldiers ran forward to where the flashes were seen, and stopped, checking the area. A Dwarf trained his spear towards a patch while the rest continued to move. Slowly and carefully. Most together in clumps forming a circle of shields to prevent attack from either side.

Suddenly, one in the front was dragged down below the grass line without a sound. His comrades ran to inspect, but when they got there, he was dead. His neck snapped. Four more were instantaneously sent to the ground, a single hole leaking blood in each of their head. "Come out! Come out and fight!" One yelled. No response.

"FIND THEM!" The Legate yelled. The soldiers who had torches threw them into the grass, hoping to get whatever was attacking to be scared out. But to their shock as the flames spread, nothing was found. A soldier a distance from his group conjured up a novice level flames spell. A basic spell that unleashed a gout of fire at short range into the grass, his comrades eventually following suit. If the enemy won't come out willingly, then they would force them out like wildlife. Yet he was suddenly dragged in the same fashion as the previous comrade. Again his neck cracked. Two more fell, holes in the head. "What is going on?! Stay together!" The Legate shouted. One by one the soldiers who went to investigate the grass fell, and the Legate's panic rose to extreme levels. This was something he never experienced. The best his soldiers could do is clump together and hope they didn't get hit while they burned the fields.

 **…**

"CHANGING MAGS!"

Coalition soldiers ran left and right to get good bearings on the enemy. The arrows had stopped, but those siege weapons were still going and the dragons didn't stop attacking. Itami was reloading his own rifle as one bore over his head unleashing a breath of ice spikes, peppering the land like an automatic shotgun and causing the soldier's eyes to bulge. Screams were heard as other soldiers were hit. He couldn't bear to bring himself to see how bad it may have been. If he had, he would've seen that those hit by this attack would've had shards the size of fists lodged into their bodies, their protective equipment useless against such a force. If tank armor couldn't stop it, what makes you think kevlar vests would? IOTV, PASGT, CBPV, whatever, they're all equally vulnerable.

This was Itami's first fight. And already the battle was weighing upon him. This was his first _REAL_ battle. This wasn't some battle between a high lever sorcerer against low tier bandits in an RPG, or a tougher special forces soldier against terrorists in an FPS. This was real, bloody war. Pop out. Shoot. Get down. Pop out. Arrow flies by. Shoot. Get down. STAY IN COVER. "Oh shit… oh shit oh shit oh shit." He dropped his ammo clip from so much shaking. He never did this in training because it was pretend, he knew. He didn't expect to be placed into a real battle. He was gung-ho, sure. But so were so many other soldiers. And what happens next? They see the reality and are unwilling to fight. A dragon came swooping low to the ground, letting out a breath of fire. Itami wasn't in the way, the same couldn't be said for other soldiers though.

He tried to focus on what was in front of him, and not the screams of burning souls.

"INCOMING!" The yell heard loud and clear, troops ran for cover as flaming rocks came raining down and bolts the size of palm tree trunks pierced the ground. A nearby British Land Rover was sent a good distance from the impact of one of the fireballs, some passengers flying out of the vehicle.

"MOTHER CAREY'S CHICKENS!" A British soldier cried. Several soldiers ran to help those who were hurt. Another flaming rock fell, barely missing a Korean KW1 APC.

"That was close! Let's go, we gotta get underway before one of those rocks get us!" A Korean Sgt. yelled. Itami found some vehicles destroyed while others were almost hit, some soldiers hunkered in place thinking another volley was about to fall.

"Damn. Who would've thought that such old things could still be so dangerous?" Itami said, hoping to remove some of the stress in his body.. Ducking as another arrow nearly hit him.

"Underestimating ze enemy, ah?" A nearby Frenchman said, eerily calm. "Obsolete, yes. But still capable of causing serious hurt to anyone hit."

"Tell me about it. Did you see that Jackal get hit? Those poor bastards." An American said sympathetically. The sound of tanks firing gave some calming feelings.

"Anybody see the Ghosts?" Asked Itami.

"The Ghosts? Bah. If they're here, then they're already behind enemy lines." The American soldier said.

"What? Seriously? Come on, I mean I've seen the documentary but they can't be _that_ good." Said Itami.

"Non, zey're better. I served with some during ze Third Korean Civil War during Jong's reign. Team of 4 took down a whole platoon of NK elite soldiers attacking a convoy. Zey even helped hold back a major offensive. I was zere when it happened. Stories about zem circulate among ozer armies. 'Picked from ze best zat ze Army has to offer, and making zem into soldiers zat even Delta cannot match. Training constantly, harshly, in inhospitable manners. Anyone lesser breaks in training." The Frenchman said.

"No one is better, NO ONE, not even Delta isn't as good. I should know." The American said. Another volley of catapult fire landed upon the position of the Coalition forces "Where's the damn artillery when you need it?!"

"Be thankful we have tanks for now, American." A Russian replied while firing his AK-12. APCs were going in between the tanks, firing their weapons, be it machine guns, auto cannons, or even rockets.

"WE brought artillery pieces mon ami!" Said the Frenchman, pointing to the Gate. Four TRF1 towed howitzers came forward from the Gate, followed by two CAESAR truck mounted guns.

"Huh. The French save the day. Who would've thought?" Said a Korean.

"Hah! Keep talking Kimchi boy!" The Frenchman responded.

Although not instantaneous, the artillery came up quickly as friendly forces assisted the French getting them up. "Los, los, los! Load ze artillery!" Shouted a German. Itami got up and decided to help.

The TRFs were already readying, soldiers shoving the shells into the breaches. But the CAESARS were unpacking, the support beams extending and planting into the dirt while the cannons were lifted into the air. A soldier shouted out the coordinates while Itami and others placed the shell onto the loading mechanism, where it was placed into the breach and the hatch was shut. "UGH! Those things are heavy!" Itami cried. The TRFs were already firing.

"Zis is it, cover your ears!" The Frenchman warned as the cannon fired.

 **…**

After dispatching the soldiers in the back, and avoiding the raging fire that was englufing the plains, Scott and his team went forward, their cloak hiding them well.

"Looks like that's the commanding officer." Burke said. The sound of artillery filled the air as explosions rung the barrier, bringing a portion of it down. "He has the get up of a Roman Legate.

"Ghosts, artillery is functional. If you have to, designate targets of opportunity, but the catapults take priority." Scott said as he stuck a piece of C4 to one. Foster was dealing with another. The enemy was focused on the front, so they barely noticed the Ghosts there. And if they did, they would stare until told by another to keep moving.

"Foster, see if you can snag the commander. We're ending this now." Scott ordered.

"Got it sir." Was the reply.

"Mitchell here, how is everyone doing?" Scott asked. "This is Bravo, almost had a tussle, but we've readied the catapults for demolition."

"Charlie here, catapults are a go for demo."

"Delta. Just say the word."

"Echo ready to assist."

Scott took a quick glance at the enemy positions. "We'll use the UAV to designate more targets for artillery should the need arise. Hume, get your launcher ready. I have a feeling we may need it." Said Scott.

 **…**

"Ready the catapults!"

The legionnaires did as ordered, and lit the loads on fire, and waited for the order to fire. With the auxilia towards the rear falling like flies, the Legate ordered the entire fields put to the torch, with a couple of mages to provide barriers from there. Now the best he could hope for was to fight on until a chance to fall back and regroup could be found. "FIRE!"

Balls of oblivion emanated from the catapults. Anyone standing with them was killed instantly, while those nearby was severed, or scared to their minds. "What…?" Did the enemy elephants find a way to break the barrier? No, couldn't have. The enemy's own catapults were strange, having no way of sending a rock flying, yet seemingly working the same way the elephants did, but it definitely wasn't them. The characteristic booming they emanated was not evident. So… what could've done it? "Fall back! Regroup at the-" Suddenly he felt his cape being violently tugged, and he was taken from his steed. On the ground, he was about to get up before an otherworldly boot was placed upon his neck. He used all his might to try to move it, but it was like trying to move an ogre's foot. He looked up, and saw a blood-chilling sight.

It was one of those strange warriors that survivors spoke of. Eyes of black shaped like an alien's, with a blue glowing light upon the left eye. The face was that of some kind of demon. The mouth a skull-like arrangement with skin like cloth. The demon brought up the boot and slammed it into his face.

Darkness fell.

 **…**

Foster dragged the Legate away before the enemy could react, and by the time they did, the Ghosts were already cloaked and the Legate in the grass that wasn't on fire.

"Catapults are down. Legate captured. Echo, train on the mages. At least I think that's what they are. They seem to be the ones responsible for making that big barrier." Scott ordered.

"Copy that sir, scopes are ready to bear." Diaz responded.

"Sir, it's Kozak. I got eyes on something approaching. It's BIG." As the Ghost finished his report, Scott brought up the tacmap and ordered an update. He was given a picture of a large monster heading for the fight being directed by men on horseback. Big, green, and ugly.

"I'm guessing that's an ogre or a giant orc?" Asked Burke.

"I have no idea." Replied Scott. "Hume. I don't know how capable that thing is, but if it's as dangerous as I believe it is, we may be in big trouble. Get your Zeus ready and find a suitable location. Marksmen, continue targeting the mages." Scott ordered.

 **…**

 **(Insert Battlefield 2 Modern Combat menu theme here)**

"THEY ARE WEAK! WE MUST FINISH THEM!"

The Russian Lieutenant's voice carried weight as soldiers began a charge. The tanks taking the lead while unleashing their cannons. Artillery continued their assault, unhindered now that the barriers were down. The catapults were down, the barrier was down, the dragons were down. It was victory in sight. Our road to victory has begun! DEATH TO THE ENEMY!" Cheers emanated as the Coalition picked up their charge upon the hostile forces. Despite this, only some of the enemy retreated, while others stayed to hold the line, most of them Dwarves. The Coalition realized and was about to turn back, and the Dwarves charged.

If anything from popular culture was accurate, short and stocky, but broad and tough with long beards and an innate stubborness to even the most dangerous of enemies. Their armor elaborately designed with something out of Lord of the Rings combined with Roman fashion, and with symbols with an undeniable psychological effect. Their sheilds being stronger than most. Warding off gunfire, but only for a bit longer. Despite that, these short and hardy soldiers managed to reach the Coalition forces and cause havoc. Either attacking foot soldiers or climbing onto vehicles and wildly bashing at them.

Miyamoto Musashi once said, _'From inside fortifications, the gun has no equal among weapons. It is the supreme weapon on the field before ranks clash, but once swords are crossed the gun becomes useless.'_ Itami was among those at the front, and therefore at mercy, thanking his subconcious for putting his bayonet on as he stabbed into a Dwarve's forehead before clambering up on one of the K2s. The cannons fired as machine guns rattled to push back the enemy, but more charged than ran at this point. It was gonna have to be slaughter. "EY!" Itami's attention was drawn by the tank commander peeking through his hatch. "Since you're up here enjoying yourself, mind manning that 12.7?" Without thinking, Itami took the offer and slid his feet into the hatch, taking position at the gun. He checked the loading mechanism first, then opened fire. More and more tanks followed the example as Humvees and other troop transports with weapons followed suit, but even as their numbers fell quicker, the Dwarves just refused to retreat. The only ones fleeing or surrendering were the very very few Humans and Elves, and even then there were very very few surrendering. It became clear loyalty could be considered part of their life. In their blood even.

The last Dwarve finally fell as he roared in defiance, and the battlefield was empty. Looks like for the first battle, might and magic was no match for science and technology. But at a pretty grisly price. Where the Gate was, among the few ruined vehicles, were entire groups of soldiers arrowed to death or simply hit by siege weapons. And those killed by the Dwarves.

That was when a loud roar was heard. From the flames that were consuming the landscape where the rest of the enemy retreated, came dozens of men on horseback, along with something veeeery big, green and ugly. With a large club bigger than a tank and running at a truly tremendous speed for something so big.

"OH LORDY! THAT'S A BIG ASS THING!" An American yelled running away, dozens of other men in pursuit. A swing from its club sent a Humvee into the air, which crashed into a Type 96 APC. And another crashed upon a T-14, leaving a really bad dent. The giant 'orge' then moved to the K2 Itami was in, leaving the soldier pulling back the trigger to try and ward off the creature, but it just seemed to piss it off, even with the additional firepower of other machine guns. The monster was was about to bring down the club, when a rocket seemingly came out of nowhere and slammed into its head.

A loud cry of pain was unleashed as it fell, clutching the left of its head. "OPEN FIRE YOU GITS!" The response was immediate as the soldiers opened a barrage. This one accompanied by frenzied anti tank launchers and tank cannons. The monster roared in pain, squirming and covering its face as an unrelenting hurricane of modern firepower was trained upon it as if it was a creature constantly being kicked. The force backed away from the monstrosity as artillery sealed the deal. Danger close, but not too close. All that was left was a carcass destroyed by the attack. The horsemen had already ran off, and were not worth going after.

The Coalition ceased fire and observed the kill. It was safe to say everyone's heart was beating like a drum. Were it not for the random rocket, it may have ended differently.

"Is it too late to want to see magical girls?" Itami asked himself as the soldiers began cheering in victory

 **…**

"Hah! Nice shooting Hume."

Diaz's comment was acknowledged as Hume simply grunted in satisfaction. "Thank God they aren't unstoppable like in the movies." He added.

"Yeah, but they require a shitload of firepower." Added Pepper.

"This is Ghost Lead. Excellent work everyone. The enemy is in full retreat. And we got ourselves a prisoner." Scott said into the comms, waiting for his team to gather.

Scott made way to the Gate, an APC ready to grab his soldiers. "Not bad for a bunch of rookies." Burke said, referring to the recruits.

"Heh. Girl, you ain't seen nothing yet." Said 30K. "Ghosts. Regroup and fall in. We're heading back to the Gate and assisting in construction. And to interrogate this guy." The unconscious Legate was tossed into the APC while the Ghosts either entered or rode upon it.

If you were to ask any general of the 20th or 21st century about the chances of a Medieval army of might and magic defeating a modern army, they'd say 'they would lose, but not before inflicting kills of their own.'

 **…**

 **Senate Building. Imperial Capital.**

Falmart. A continent of many lands and wonders.

A land of magic, sorcery, and wonder. A place where many live and call home. Countries have risen and fallen over time, and other nations near and far overseas are part of its going ons in one way or another. But from the edges of the Western Desert to the forest of the Eastern regions. From the snows of the Northern Mountains to the plains of the southern borders, the Saderan Empire sprawled. The land was of many cities and wonders, but the truly great, looked to the center. Literally. Sacred Earth where men of greatness spawned.

There was back when, many a time they found themselves in turmoil, trouble, and strife. Fighting over their own lands even. They would either cast aside their petty differences, or let the darkness of barbarism take hold. They chose to cast aside, and forged a new destiny. Making vassals of their neighbors, and extending their reaches beyond those borders.

Now?

The sun rose on Sadera. The City of the Gods, where the spirit of civilization prospered. Her people were rich and powerful! Sometimes they would use this wealth to pay neighboring individuals to do their will. Yet, this was hardly necessary. The Saderan people. Those great sons of Emroy, God of War, dedicated themselves to battle, for it is only through the glory of conquest that greatness is gained and empires formed! Their men loyal to only their emperor and generals. The conquered given a chance to earn citizenship and status through military service by bringing their special skills to bear. Like the Romans of our world.

The Saderan people, those architects of a new age, and forgers of an empire to light the world. Building great cities to hold the masses and structures that are the envy of all civilization. Their culture ushering not only in battle, but in philosophy and religion. The 12 Gods looking over their followers, guiding them along their paths to their fates, but NEVER interfering in the affairs of mortals. For it is men alone, not gods, that chooses destiny. That is the Saderan way, ask for blessing, but ultimately do it yourself. Their conquests have brought many wonderful gifts to their own people as well as the assimilated and conquered. Water, food, learning, culture. Civilization. The noble sons and daughters of the eternal city, the time had come to complete their dream. The Saderan Dream, a goal that every one in the empire holds near and dear to their heart.

 _Conquest of all Falmart._

But now? Now, Sadera is at a crisis.

"Please pardon me Your Majesty, but this is way out of control! It was an embarrassment, Your Majesty. 2 veteran legions lost, and another 2 after that. How do you intend to address this? Four legions gone in a row in such a short amount of time? Unprecedented for our people to swallow! What would you have us do? How would you guide the state?"

The speaker was Senator Marquis Casel, bringing the terrible news of the defeat of the force sent to guard the Gate to the Emperor. He didn't mince words as he addressed the emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, on the throne. About 450 men in total. Anyone could become a senator, plebian or patrician, but there was a daunting and demanding requirement. 10 years in the military. And that's for the LOWEST political position. Though most soldiers preferred the army anyway.

4 lost legions is about 20,000 men in total. With the auxiliaries counted, that's an additional 1,200. This was only a tiny fraction of the military though. 'Every man a legionary.' It was mandatory to be a soldier, if you weren't on duty, you were at home living life until called. And with the Empire's size, Sadera had an ocean of bodies to fill the ranks. Still, the reports of the enemy were indeed daunting.

"Plese, steady Marquis Casel. No doubt things seem unstable at the moment, but think about how the people must feel."

Confusion was brought upon the senator. "And yes it is true that our latest losses weigh heavily on the hearts and minds of the people. But I believe the actual worry that holds us in its grip is of the vassals of our state may be emboldened, and along with others, revolt to attack the Mother City itself." Mol addressed, face in his hand in a gesture of grief. Removing the hand revealed a smile. "That is true, is it not? How pathetic. Every time our empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Senate, and the people become one to confront the danger, and bring about even more progress and become stronger from it, my dear Marquis. No war is won without some loss, you cannot win every battle. But that is yet another part of our way. If we are defeated, we do not go home and mope about our future, we take this as a learning experience and analyze what we can do to change it. Then get rid of the problems with the past way and claim victory. It's how we have always gone forward. Sometimes, failure IS an option. Of course I share your concerns, I have sleepless nights. But whenever war is declared, do we not come together as one to struggle and win? Think of the Arctec War 250 years ago. It was a war that hosted a battle where a total of 60,000 soldiers was lost. But there were always those willing to take their place here in our plebian populations. Those minor, but vital pieces of civilization. After all, a leader cannot build an empire all by himself, no matter how much power he has. And the women, they said they would birth that number in no time, before rolling up their skirts." Molt gave a small chuckle

"True or not, we rebounded like we always have through our history. And won. That is why we are the dominant power on the continent. Therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses. To think that another nation dares surround the Imperial City… I trust you will not waste time in court with debate rather than try to keep Sadera itself from being surrounded by enemy forces."

The declaration was met with murmurs of agreement amongst the senators. It was indeed true how much the Saderan Empire had grown due to such desperate times.

"You forget, this enemy fights in a different way! Our forces reengaged after rest and replenishment, but they were beaten back again!"

"What shall we do?" The speaker was an elderly elf-like, Godasen. Head of the auxilia that attended the battle. "Now the Gate lies in the hands of the enemy, who already begins construction of a base as we speak. The enemies in the distance… and those our soldiers see from behind… unexplained invisible strikes from nowhere. I have never seen such sorcery. And if that wasn't enough. Legate Crassus was captured!"

"Indeed,' Casel added, "but while the defeats are troubling. These unseen monsters that our soldiers have seen are undoubtedly hallucinations brought upon by the conflict." This was indeed a troubling outcome. While many put up a firm resistance against the empire in the past, they eventually tasted utter defeat as their forces were eliminated and their land subjugated by the conquerors. If this enemy could kill before the troops could even reach them for sword fights, the empire had to think fast. And these apparitions. If they truly were false it was nothing to fear. But if they were real, who knows what horrors would come forth?

"We ought to fight them!" Said a large man with the armor of a soldier. "You say that we are at a disadvantage! Yet our mages have proven instrumental in blocking this weaponry! We merely need to grab enough to put into our armies! Attack the other side of the Gate once more!"

"What good will brute force alone do you warmonger!?" A senator challenged. "It'll be another Godasen!" said a third. The court erupted yet again in the arguments of senators attempting to make their voices heard. Only for a hand from their ruler to come up, commanding the silence to fall.

"I do not wish to sit idly by. Waiting for matters to worse is not the answer. Therefore, we must fight. Although crude, Podawan's words were inspiring." Murmurs came from the senators. "Yet he brings up a good point. It is clear that while we need soldiers, but our standard tactics alone will not help us. We must do anything and everything we can to discover new ways to fight like our predecessors before us. For this enemy is indeed no normal foe. I hereby ask that the mages and sorcerers begin to work for longer hours with whatever materials they have, this is a time for a reasearch and development change, not just tactics alone and if they lack anything it is to be seen to that it is supplied to devise ways of defeating this enemy, and for agents to be deployed to observe them for anything we can exploit. Any survivors from the gate crossing and the recent battle are asked to attend to give vital intelligence. Additionally, gather my sons so we may begin our final stage of conquest. We will need to accelerate our goals if we are to fight this new enemy. And finally, ready another 2 legions and send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask for help in defending the continent from these men from another world." The Emperor rose from his seat, bringing attention to himself at a much greater extent. "We will lead the battle in an attack on Arnus Hill!"

The senate chambers erupted into applause as senators cheered for the declaration. Casel approached the Emperor to the steps leading to the throne. "Your Majesty, it will be a bloodbath."

…

 **1 week later**

 **Alnus Hill (Fort Gate) June 29th** **.**

By now, the fort being constructed was already beginning the walls. Outside of said walls. Countless soldiers performed guard duty as they waited for any threats to possibly come at them.

Scott was in the command section of the base. Where the commanders and administrative operations were held in large tents. He was speaking with 1st Lieutenant Akira Yanagida. An analytical type of soldier. Snaeky, mischievous, and pretty self-important. But when speaking to Mitchell, he was dead-serious. He knew of some of Scott's endeavors like other soldiers. Mitchell's reasons for speaking to him were for future planning and other maneuvers. But mostly, due to Itami.

Scott found out Itami was among those who were at the front of the charge during the battle, showing the soldier DID after all, have a sense of warfare. But after seeing how he just went back to his normal, otaku self, with occasional bouts of minor shellshock, Scott had his doubts. And what he was hearing from Yanagida was going to make him bust a vein.

"So let me get this straight." Scott began, tones of irritation and wonderment in his voice, as if he was surprised at just how stupid higher ups can be. "This 'soldier,' joined just to support his hobby. Like he told me." Scott paused.

"Indeed. Mediocre college and mediocre grades. His second rank from the bottom position was due to the last being injured after officer training. Barely acceptable performance. So, his superior put him through Ranger training. Even then, he managed to get through that. He transferred to Narashino, and was supposed to end his days as a Second Lieutenant. And to think we're giving HIM command of Third Recon-"

"WHAT?!" Scott shouted.

"Unfortunately yes. Hazama and other superiors made the decision." Mitchell couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Itami a member of Japan's version of Delta Force. He was a lazy one at that. If this was America, he wouldn't be a Ranger, he wouldn't even be a soldier. He'd at best, be a grease monkey.

"This can't be happening. I've seen him before, while he does know how to fight, his attitude and his skills are lacking. Not to mention he has little discipline. He has no passion for his job, no drive to excel in duty, does everything he can to avoid exercises... it's a wonder in of itself he made it into the SDF. Even if isolationist and not seeing war for years, that is NO excuse to keep him in the army." Mitchell said.

"Being the man you are, I agree." Akira said. Mitchell sighed in frustration.

"Can't you talk Hazama out of this?" Mitchell asked.

"Afraid not. I'm as upset with this as you are. I bust my ass, as you Americans put it, and only get so far, while he gets by through luck, keeping down, and saving people during an attack. The last part is commendable, but two wrongs don't make a right." Akira said, clearly frustrated.

Mitchell placed his head in his hands, really not liking this at all. Itami did have some maturity. But he didn't have enough. He lacked true discipline. Suddenly, an idea formed in the mind of Mitchell. "Akira… I think I have an idea. But I need your help. Would it be possible to get some… unofficial side lessons for Itami?"

Akira looked at Scott quizzically. "Side lessons… as in?" He asked. Scott looked around, then motioned for Akira to come closer. He whispered into the ear. Akira's face went into thought, then surprise, then devilish satisfaction.

"As of deployment, I am in a sense, a high ranking official in Hazama's group. I'm sure we can work something out I'll see to it you're placed as his 'unofficial commanding officer' Mitchell-Dono. It'll be joyous to see him squirm under your finger." Akira said deviously.

Scott smiled. He was gonna make Itami less otaku and more soldier even if it killed the Japanese soldier. He got up and marched out of the tent and off to find his team. The base had yet to be properly divided by nation to avoid confusion. So some tents had to be shared by soldiers of various nations. So far there hasn't been any fights, only minor tussles. Not with the enemy, but between soldiers And some attempts at humor. Casualties were light compared to the enemy. But still they were serious. About 100 dead and 350 more wounded. Those catapults were serious killers. The arrows were added multipliers, and that ogre added a few more. Not to mention the defiance of the Dwarves. The good news was many would make a full recovery in no time. Thank God for modern medicine.

Those on their feet and weren't working at the perimeter were playing sports, making calls, or just waiting for their turn to work.

So far, only seven nations were here. Japan was the leading force, America came next, followed by Russia, Britain, France, Germany, and South Korea. Other nations were on the way with Special Forces and small contingents of engineers, military police, and medical personnel. Last Scott heard, Mexico was sending forces to Japan, mostly out of thanks to America for assistance in the 2013 wars. With the government in complete resurrection, the drug cartels were finally swept from the seats, now forced to operate with no backing, they left back to the southern hemisphere. Canada was sending some forces of their own.

ASEAN members have decided on how to act, and are mobilizing engineers, medical personnel, and Special Forces, while nations in the African Union decided to do the same. The Baltic nations and other European nations are still a ways out, still organizing their own forces, rather than large armies like the previous seven. Many of the arriving forces were offering small aid like ASEAN was.

Brazil was the only South American country to offer aid so far. And in a large force.

The base would need to be huge to support all those forces. So it's best the construction began now.

The amount of nations joining the Coalition was proof of just how major and dangerous this gate is. As said before, who says they can't appear elsewhere?

The Ghosts had their own tiny section of the area, the tent adorned with the Ghost emblem. Scott entered the flaps and called his Ghosts to attention. "Listen up Ghosts. Remember that Itami guy?"

"Yeah, I remember him, what about him?" Hume asked crossing his arms.

"Well… looks like we're gonna be his new tutors." Scott said smirking. Most of the Ghosts chuckled at the announcement. They're thoughts on Itami were mostly those of Scott's considering they were his subordinates. "Starting tonight at 10:00 P.M., we will be giving Itami some 'pointers' about soldiering. I want everyone to be ready to go into simulation. Borrow some uniforms from the Japanese. We'll need some of you to pose as soldiers for Itami to command. We'll be conducting our training out in one of the areas far from the base, where we'll draw minimum attention."

"You mean the lake a good trek from here? Past the grass, forests and rivers?" Brown asked. Mitchell nodded, earning some chuckles from the Ghosts.

"You know the drill people."

"Yes sir." The Ghosts went about to prepare for the upcoming 'lesson.' Tonight showed signs of rain, this would be perfect for the lesson. This wouldn't be a Force vs Ghost operation like in the field. The Ghosts would fight soldiers against those under Itami's command. The rain would be an environmental factor, while surely testing Itami.

Scott looked out of the tent window towards the Japanese man outside. He was apparently talking to some comrades about something funny. Scott stared with no emotion in his eyes. Watching as the 'soldier' then went to find a comfy bench to sit on.

Scott vowed he would make the otaku a man worth following.

 **9:00 P.M.**

Itami was about to call it a night in the tent with all the other soldiers there, but first he was giving his attention to something else.

He was writing in a journal. He's had notes from his time in training, his participation at events, and even the attack at Ginza. Hell, you could say this journal was his life story. Writing into it whenever something he felt was important happened to him. He just completed the one about the first fight here not too long ago, and now he was writing about his meetings with a few various characters.

 _"So far, this world has given a few surprises. I've had another talk with Kurata about the likelihood of finding catgirls here. I told him the same thing. 'Why wouldn't there be?' The other soldiers of the Coalition have been rather… hostile and stingy aren't the proper words. They've been a bit dense. Oh yeah, we worked together, they'd socialize, and they've shared rations. But there's the thoughts of how we entered isolationism fresh in their minds. Can't blame them. Our nation while not much of a military anymore was still a force to behold. And we turn our backs on the world. But what choice did we have? Admiral Otomo nearly started World War 3! We were involved in a conspiracy to cripple the world, our stock market crashed before all this, the I-SDF in its infancy was criticized by our neighbors, and we had a hand in starting the Second Korean Civil War. Otomo…_

 _"It's this reason I haven't been very dedicated to my job like others. Right now, even after 9 years, it's still open season for positions and ranks. But it's nothing I want to be part of. Not after the I-SDF. The South Koreans have been getting real cozy with us, so that's good. The Americans were doing some good too, usually the outer patrols and other duties. I met other soldiers of my own force too. About three of them. First was Kuwahara Sōichirō, more commonly known as 'Demon Sergeant.' Hah, I heard he made the NCO cadets run at high port all the time. He's a good guy though, like a father… a father… anyway, he also makes old pop culture references. Still does. It was always funny to hear him say that stuff._

 _"Next was Kurokawa Mari, she's a calm ladylike person, with medical training. She's a nice person, and quite a sight to see. Though… can't really tell if she's my type. She's fun to talk to though. Maybe I should introduce her to that American medic from Ginza. What was his name? Nolan! I hear he's running a small medical training tent to pass skills onto new and upcoming medics._

 _"Lastly was Kuribayashi Shino. She seems… I dunno. She's pretty cute and petite. Left side of her hair is made into a ponytail. And boy she has some assets. (Wink wink, nudge nudge?) She really doesn't seem to like me though. She's likely to rip off your face as she is to talk to you. We just met so I won't be calling her a tsundere anytime soon. But after our encounter, I had to burst out laughing at how much she reminded me of those characters. She ended up running after me, hearing my outburst. But it just made it funnier. The Coalition soldiers were laughing too, some Americans and Brits came running alongside me and making remarks. One said 'You know what they say, the violent ones are often the most fun!' It took me a moment to understand. Shino never caught me._

 _"I've been feeling a sense of dread, no not her. Something else. Last battle was… well I can see how it affects rookies… I've been shaking for a while. I've gotten over it, but every once in a while. Also, I'd catch Mitchell somewhere unscrupulous. Watching my every move. Like a yandere. Only it wasn't a look of desire in his eyes, it was a look of annoyance. I still remember the punch he gave me, and it hurts like hell to think about. I get where he comes from, but he needs to under- no. Now's not quite the time to talk about that. However I got one last look at Scott before entering the tent. He was smiling. But it definitely wasn't a happy one. Well, it's not like he's gonna get me in my sleep. Speaking of sleep, it's about time I got some shuteye._

 _-Itami Yōji_

Upon finishing the entry, the sky lit up with thunder. It started raining pretty hard. "Glad I'm not out there." Itami told himself. He gathered his things and crawled into his bunk. A top one. And fell asleep.

 **10:00 P.M.**

A bright light woke Itami from his slumber.

"Mmm. What…?" He said groggily.

Itami woke to find himself staring into the eyes of a Ghost. With a bright flashlight in hand.

"What the… Mitchell-san?"

"Get up." The Ghost demanded.

Itami rubbed his eyes. "It's 10:00 at night." He said.

"A soldier is ready to wake up anytime. Now get up." He said, more forcefully. "As you were soldiers." He added to the others he woke.

Itami wanted to sleep, but did as he was told. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Don your gear, grab your gun, but no ammo, and follow me." The Ghost said. Jogging outside the tent.

"Hey wait!" Itami said, his plea falling upon deaf ears. With no other options, he grabbed his things, along with NVGs, and went outside, into the torrential rain.

"Geez. Couldn't we have picked a better night?" Itami asked. Lightning lighting up the already dark sky.

"Come on soldier. That is, if you are one. A little rain never hurt anyone." It was undoubtedly Mitchell behind that balaclava. 'What games do you have in store for me?' He thought. They went to the edge of the free fire zone, after informing the guards of their departure. There, they met with the other Ghosts. Some in JSDF garments.

"Hey… why are they-?"

"You'll see." Mitchell interrupted. "Let's move." The group jogged over the hills and into the nearby forest. The rain turning dirt to mud and providing all matters of issues for people without military training.

"Where are we going?" Itami asked, being in the rear of the group.

"We're going to train like soldiers… at least, you are." Scott said. Itami was now genuinely confused. What did Scott mean by that? He wasn't a Ghost, he wasn't even an American. So why was he being dragged out here?

The group made way through varying terrain covering a few miles. Waist-high grass drenched in water, forests with varying sizes of droplets falling from their leaves, and even rivers reaching up to their necks. Sometimes past that. "What is all this?!" Itami yelled, beginning to lose his patience. "Why not bring a vehicle?!"

"Shut your mouth and keep moving." Scott said.

"Come on man. Didn't the Rangers prepare you for this?" Parker asked, donned in JSDF gear. Itami stopped dead, dropping his rifle. Earning their attention.

"You… you know?" He asked.

"We sure do. Lackluster in everything, yet you somehow manage to be an officer, a Ranger, AND a Special Forces Group member." Scott said, turning to face Itami. "But I REFUSE to accept it." He began marching towards Itami, before stopping mere inches from his face.

"Obviously you're strong, and you're capable of going long distances, so I don't know why you're complaining. But that's not what bothers me. It's your discipline. You lack discipline. If you lack discipline, then you're going to be a VERY VERY poor leader." Scott pulled down his balaclava. "We're out here to turn you from an undisciplined worm to a man everyone wants to follow. Now shut your mouth." Scott grabbed his rifle from the ground. "Collect your thoughts." He wiped the mud from the tool. "And get SET for a battle scenario." Upon saying 'set' Scott shoved the gun into Itami's arms before returning to the front.

Now Itami realized what he was thrusted into. The Ghosts were going to test his capabilities of being a leader. But he suddenly remembered. "HEY! You can't tell me what to do! You're an unofficial American special forces captain! I'm a standard SDF soldier! I don't follow your command structure." Scott turned to face Itami. He shuddered. The captain rached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, still dry. Or a bit dry now, and handed it to Itami. The Japanese soldier took and read it, eyes widening as he understood.

 _"In light of past participation and an upcoming granting of command in the future, until further notice, First Lieutenant Yoji Itami is hereby to be placed under the command of US Green Beret_ (Bullshit) _Captain Scott Mitchell to better prepare for the responsibility. Mitchell's past experience in battle will be an invaluable and opportune source of knowledge for the Lieutenant to learn from. Any orders from Mitchell to Yoji are to be followed to the letter as if he were an SDF superior. Failure to do so will warrant in discharge._

 _-Lieutenant General Hazama_

It was at this moment that Itami knew... he was fucked.

 **11:15 P.M.**

The Ghosts had arrived at a lake, they split between those in their normal gear and those in JSDF gear.

"Ok Itami. Here's the rules." Scott began, "I'm commander of my team. You're commander of yours. Team deathmatch. Whoever takes out the enemy team wins. Skill and leadership are required. As well as navigation, stamina, and endurance. We've set up simulation pods around the area. It will give off the illusion of an actual fight, but we're really just playing pretend. Brown, Michael (OC), Burke, and Nolan. You're under Itami's command. Kozak, Ferguson, Pepper, and 30K are with me. We'll split up, start at our respective points. And let the games begin. Any questions?" Scott said.

"Yeah, I got a few-"

"Good. Let's move." Itami was left without answers as the Ghosts jogged into the forest. A few minutes later, the signal was given to begin.

"What are your orders sir?" Brown asked. Itami looked upon them, trying to find something to say. Then recollected himself.

"Ah… ok. We'll investigate their last known position and continue from there. Keep your eyes on a swivel and your head open."

"Ah… don't you mean _head_ on a swivel and _eyes_ open?" Nolan corrected, earning laughs.

Itami blushed at his mistake, then cleared his throat. "Let's move. Follow me." The Ghosts in JSDF drab followed the Second Lieutenant. The team made their way into the forest, the rain continuing to fall. It was hard without NVGs to find a way through the woods.

SNAP!

Itami held his fist up while training on the area. Just a deer. He motioned the team to continue. 'Ok… if I were a Ghost… where would I hide?' He thought to himself. Well a lotta good the thinking did him. He realized they could be hiding anywhere.

 _"-if they're here, then they're already behind enemy lines."_

Itami stiffened at the words he remembered… the Ghosts weren't some other Special Forces. They were the best America had to offer, and nigh unstoppable. "Sir. You okay?" Burke asked.

"H-hai, I'm fine. Continue moving." Itami readied his rifle, urging his team to do the same, the pitter patter of the rain made it hard to hear for footsteps. So vision was the prime means of detection.

 _"Team of 4 took down a whole platoon of NK elite soldiers attacking a convoy. Zey even helped hold back a major offensive."_

Itami continued, but he began to slightly breathe a bit harder. He swung his rifle to the side, his team following suit… nothing. The team moved forward. "You see anything?" He asked, trying to disguise his anxiety.

"Negative." Brown said.

"Nothing." Burke replied.

"Clear." Michael responded.

"No contacts." Nolan answered.

 _"No one is better, even Delta isn't as good. I should know."_

Itami was breathing harder now. "Sir… you don't sound too good." Nolan said.

"No, no I'm fine." He replied.

"Sir, just let me take a look at-" Nolan slumped to the ground after a whiz was heard. He was dead! The medic was dead!

"CONTACT!" Itami shouted, the team each found a tree to hide behind. "NOLAN-SAN!" He shouted.

"He's dead!" Brown shouted. Opening fire with a Type-89.

"Can't see em sir! What are your orders?" Burke asked.

Itami thought, he looked towards the flashes. "Flank right!" He said, opening fire. Brown and Burke ran off while Michael stayed with him. "Suppress Michael-san!" The fire erupted. More fire came from the left.

"Hit em!" Itami yelled. He fired left while Michael fired to the front.

"Itami! They have us!" Burke said over the radio. "We're coming back!" She said.

The two came back and fired upon those pursuing, Brown got hit by multiple rounds and fell over. "BROWN!" Burke shouted, dragging him to the team.

"Fall back and regroup!" Itami shouted. The three soldiers ran back to their starting point, not looking back as they navigated the wet environment. They found a log to hide behind. Itami risked a peek. Nothing.

"Ok… we can do this…" He said quietly. "Burke-chan. Watch that side. Michael, that side. I'll watch the front and rear." Itami said.

The three observed the surroundings, looking for the slightest traces of movement. Rain crept down Itami's face as he sat motionless. "Anything?" He asked.

"No." Was the reply.

"Come on! You're Ghosts too you know!" He yelled.

"Ghosts… who are the Ghosts?" Burke asked.

"We're JSDF." Michael added. Itami facepalmed. 'Of course, roleplay. This would be fun it we weren't fighting for our lives… actually… NO! FOCUS ITAMI, FOCUS!" More fire erupted from the front, and Micheal responded, only to be shredded by the incoming fire. "NO!" Itami shouted. "RUN RUN!" He and Burke took off full spring, leaving their dead comrade behind. Navigating the environment as fast as they could. Itami finally exited the forest, panting from fear rather than exhaust. "You ok, Burke-chan?" He asked.

No answer. "Burke-chan?" He looked up, no Burke. He looked around, no Burke. His attention to the forest, he called out once more. "Burke-chan?!" Nothing. He turned to his headset next. "Burke-chan?" Nothing still. "Burke-chan, come one don't leave me all alone here."

 _"Alone…? You wish."_

That was not Burke's voice in the mic. Itami's heart began to pound, realizing the cold, hard truth.

"I'm all alone…"

 _"One, two. The Ghosts come for you."_

Itami scanned the forest with his rifle, beginning to run off again.

 _"Three, four. Lock your door."_

Itami panicked, and fired into the woods thinking he saw a Ghost, only to realize it was a hallucination.

 _"Five, six. We pull our tricks."_

Itami began hyperventilating. He couldn't see them. HE COULDN'T SEE THEM! How was he supposed to fight an enemy he couldn't see?!

 _"Seven, eight. Today's the date."_

Itami began trying to recompose himself. 'Come on Itami. You're a Ranger. You're Special Forces! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

 _"Nine, ten-"_

"-your life will end."

Itami froze. He turned to find the grim reaper of soldiers behind him, and screamed. The sound of a gunshot filled the air.

 **…**

"That was sloppy, Itami."

On the ground, as if awaiting a strike. Itami opened one eye, and found himself unharmed. From the shrubbery came the other Ghosts and his 'team.' "That wasn't leadership. That was acting on impulse. A real leader stays cool, even under fire." Scott said, holding out a hand to Itami, who took it.

"But- but- I couldn't see you." Itami replied.

"It doesn't matter, you adapt, improvise, work things to your advantage. Take consideration for your team, and NEVER give up. That's what I'm trying to teach you, as well as how bad it can be. I'm trying to help you, son." Scott said.

A troop Humvee pulled up to the group. "We're gonna practice until you get better. After you sleep we'll have a physical training segment. Until then I want you to talk with me about leadership and discipline on the way back."

Itami checked the time. 12:40 A.M. He groaned. "Let's go home everyone." Scott said. The soldiers piled into the Humvee, wet and tired. Well, mostly Itami. This was definitely his most embarrassing moment ever.

"Have heart kid." He heard Nolan say. "The Captain's like this with all recruits. So take it as a learning experience."

Itami simply nodded, not really caring. He just wanted to sleep now. But there was no guarantee that he WOULD. After all, he was just terrified to an inch of his life.


	5. Prelude to Battle

**TheFuckingArbiter: "I didn't sign up for this!"**

 **JCM (Just a Crazy Man): Danks.**

 **Maroon567: :D... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS! :D**

 **ChronoHyperion: K.**

 **thedark2: Thanks. And the FUCK does pds mean?**

 **Borat: I hear dat.**

 **FakeDaVinci:... ah... no way I'll be able to answer all dat. So imma just say time will tell.**

 **GhostofTime: ... *Saitama face* Ok.**

 **AN: This chap's a bit shorter than the last ones. It'll be in 2 parts so to speak. The second part will focus more on that massac- OH! Ha haha. I'm sorry. That battle against the vassals as portrayed in the canon material.**

"This is World News Media. Number one station for international news. It happens, we report it. Welcome, I'm anchorman Morris Odell bringing you an update on the Gate. "Very quickly, Odell organized the papers he had as he began the breakdown of events happening across the other side. "After an initial battle, Coalition forces have reported a succesful victory and are already beginning to set up a fortress to operate from. They are opening up to civilian contractors and other agencies for assistance in making their base. Although casualties on our side have been low, there is great concern about whether or not the hostile forces will adapt, and if so, how."

 **Undisclosed location.**

"Regardless of what happens or when they attack again, we can assume they'll have ample time to learn from their mistakes. We need to invest in defence like the Hojo. Whom I will assume you have a relationship with?" Pritchard asked.

"Well... you do have a point there. We were planning a fortress. But the plans you've come up with are... they're massive. It'll take at least half of another month to get the walls done, if we focus on the inner structures at the same time that is. And even then this is just an estimated time of completion." The Japanese PM responded.

"That's the most sound tactic as what we know about our enemy is still abysmal. We'll have to delve into old-fashioned reconnaissance efforts. Boots on the ground. After all, I'm pretty sure we don't have any deep space probes to reach that world or whatever nonsense the media is coming up with nowadays." Yin explained.

"On that note. The transfer of supplies is set, its our bigger war machines that we'll have a problem with, and until we know better of the lands surrounding the hill, the best we can send is helicopter support. These reports state that the United States Army is already dispatched 2 AH-64 Apache attack craft along with 5 Blackhawk transports. While the Russians are sending 2 Ka-52s. I assume I am correct in these reports?" Nods were recieved. "And our own forces are preparing a movement of Hueys to be placed through the Gate. But that won't solve much. We need real air support, we need bombers and fighters, transports. We need bigger craft. That's going to take so much longer."

"Let our logistics worry about that. We need to decide on how best to carry on this war. " Ruiz stated. "Even with all our weapons we have being brought to the other side, we may just be bringing too much or not enough. We need to know more, but until reconnaissance can be properly conducted, all we will have is speculation."

"I have a plan for zat. I zink it also goes to show zat our standard history of Rome and ze Medieval times will be insufficient in determining how best to approach ze enemy. Dragons and orcs did not take part in ze Crusades, did zey?" Ulfric voiced.

"What do you suggest, Chancellor?" Treskayev asked.

"Ze most unlikeliest of sources. Popular media. I am quite literally, suggesting we look up video games like ze Elder Scrolls, read fantasy novels like Lord of ze Rings, and television series like Game of Zrones. Ve must look to zis and speculate vhat ve see is vhat ve'll get."

At first, everyone, was for lack of better words, very skeptical. Popular media? That's like asking for the input of a 2 year old in how best to deal with hunger. It was for the most part, madness. "So... you're suggesting we let our soldiers be educated by video games?" Hojo asked.

"Do you have a better idea? Does anyone have a better idea? Show of hands!" Ulfric stood with a hand raised, and looked aorund the room. All these people and not one stood to volunteer. "Zen ve move in zis direction."

Caldwell spoke again. "There is one more matter to address, the Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood. The White Masks have been quiet as of late, and the Brotherhood has, according to recent intelligence reports, abandoning its Japanese cells. It looks like the Gate scared them off. Talking about trading one problem for another. Rainbow 6 has been addressing these issues as they come, but with this new problem on our agendas, it is only logical to assume these groups and any others that survived the Fall of Terror will become more active.

 **Fort Gate. June 30th** **.**

 **10:20 A.M.**

"COME ON, KEEP RUNNING!"

As much as he hoped it was all a dream, Itami found himself in reality as he ran along the still unfinished walls of Fort Gate with the other four Ghost recruits, the Lieutenant Ramirez running alongside them, dressed as a DI, constantly screaming obscenities and threats at them, it was like his time in the Rangers and SFG, but MUCH worse. They already ran around this place 3 times. And this place was huge! Not counting the walls yet to be completed, there were boundaries to mark where more would go. **(There's no media explaining how big the canon fort it, but you can bet this fort is easily going to be at least 5-10 times bigger. You kinda need that for so many soldiers against a force like this. :P)** At first, he did well, but before he knew it at the end of lap one, he was beginning to go from fresh to winded, and now he was getting tired. Back during his original training, he did well, not exemplary, but well. But that was years ago. Now? the avoidance of military exercises all those years when he could was beginning to show as he began to slug behind the other recruits, who despite being winded were still doing fairly well. Especially when you consider the fact that they were wearing full gear. I mean body armor, ammunition, helmets, and rifles slung over their shoulders. Add to that any backpacks that they may be carrying when out on the field, and you have a pretty clear picture.

"HEY! JAP-BOY! KEEP RUNNING!" Ramirez screamed, causing Itami to run faster. "I'M NOT GONNA GO EASY ON YOU LIKE THAT MOE COSPLAYER YOU ASKED TO THE CONVENTION!"

"THERE WAS NO MOE COSPLAYER!" Itami hoarsely replied.

"I DID NOT ASK YOU TO TALK! THAT'S 50 EXTRA PUSH-UPS FOR YOU!"

"AAAAWWWWGH!"

"COME ON COME ON! YOU SHOULD BE NAILING THIS! YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A-"

As they ran, a group of SDF soldiers were gathered at a tent watching the Lieutenant being hounded by the American as they zoomed past. 11 of them as a matter of fact. Takeo Kurata, Daisuke Tozu, Wataru Katsumoto, Azuma, Shino Kuribayashi, Tetsuya Nishina, Hayato Sasagawa, Furuta, Kurokawa, and Soichiro Kuwahara. All there to watch as the soldier underwent the strenuous and demanding process of creating the ultimate soldiers, or in his case, simply being a better one than he currently was.

"Damn. And they say I'M a cruel man." Kuwahara commented. He was known for making those training under him run at high port all the time. **(Running while holding the rifle in front of yourself)**

"You're an NCO, sir." Kurata said. "Your standards are far lower than these guys. The boys you trained were the bread and butter."

"Not to mention American special forces are renowned for being the best in the world." Tozu added. "Though, I think it's a lost cause. It's not exactly secret knowledge that Itami is for lack of better words, a useless piece of otaku shit."

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Tomita asked in a surprised tone. Tozu immediately made it clear with his background in money management, that people skills weren't his forte. He was more interested in reallocating funds and coin than in engaging in debate with fellow people.

"I'm not much of a people person, I admit. But a guy like that, no way am I sugarcoating things." The glasses-wearing soldier added.

"I heard rumors he's being put in charge of a squad. I truly feel sorry for the poor bastards that have to deal with him." Said Sasagawa. He decided to make this memory last and take a picture of the man being hounded by the American chasing him. He worked for the monthly MU, a UFO magazine. He figured that during his time here in the Special Region, he could get some pictures and earn some cash when the war ended.

"Hey, what about you, Kuwahara?" Tozu began. "You'd make a great commander. You've seen more action than any of us combined. More than Itami. I heard you took some ops during the Iraq War and Operation Open Shield."

"Sorry son, but I like the idea being in the dirt with the rest of the troops. Keeps you humble and aware of what we face on the field. The higher up the ladder you go, the further you get from the field. Besides, I hate those fancy uniforms. So clean and uptight. Looks don't count for shit in war."

The sound of a breaking bottle reached their ears, it came from Kuribayashi. Her bottle of sake now on the ground in pieces from a firm grip. Her face red with anger as she watched the otaku man running from Ramirez. "Kuribayashi-san! Are you ok?" Kurokawa asked, checking the hand that thankfully had not fully closed into a fist.

"NOT FAIR!" She screamed, before proceeding to fall to the ground and pout like a child. "NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR! What do those stellar examples of soldiers see in that pitiful excuse of a man?! There are so many things wrong with this picture!" Her face was a great example of a crazed person in a silly manner rather than a psychotic one.

"Calm down, Kuribayashi-chan. What the hell is the matter with you?" Tozu asked.

"DIDN'T ANY OF YOU WATCH MODERN HEROES?!" No answer. "American TV show about army forces from around the world, present and past? The Special Forces Group starred on it once?" Still no answer. "UGH! The Ghosts aren't some run of the mill special forces unit! They're truly the creme dela creme straight from the womb of the United States that put any and all other foreign and domestic specialists to shame. They get the best gear, the best training, the best missions and give the best in return. There's no job they can't handle and no enemy they can't defeat. And their Captain. Truly a ghost amongst men. Mitchell-sama is without a doubt the consummate soldier. All of the strengths, none of the weaknesses. He's perfect." Shino's description of the Ghosts, and their leader was practically on the verge of fangirlism.

"Kuribayashi-chan. Calm down. You're acting like a total fangirl." Azuma reasoned. "It's unlike you."

"So, YOU think he's THAT great?" Tozu asked.

"Let me put it this way, if he wasn't about 20 years older than me, I'd be having his babies." Elliciting varied responses from the team.

"Well THAT'S a nice thought. Pretty sure he'd stay away from a batshit crazy bitch like you." Sasagawa said, mumbling the second sentence extremely low.

Shino was about to ask him what he said, when another figure came walking by in front of them, clipboard in hand with a military cap and distinguishable shoulder patch. A skull with a mouth akin to more of a face mask, and left eye socket with a hole in it. Along with a captain's rank. Everyone stopped, realizing the man they were just talking about was walking in front of them.

He took a notice to them. You ever look at a veteran? One who's been fighting for most of his career? It's what people who looked into the eyes of men like Caesar, Napoleon, Saladin, or even Sun Tzu would've seen. Something you can't really put into words. Like describing color to a creature with no eyes, you actually have to experience it to understand. Not many individuals had such traits or personalities. "As you were." He said. Continuing his walk. When he was out of sight, Shino fell over in over-excitement.

"If I could just touch the helm of his helmet. I swear some of his greatness would rub off on me." She dreamily said.

"And you say Itami's the weird one. Looks like you two have something in common." Kurata said. Immediately Shino went from 'cute and cuddly' to 'hazardous for your health.' Instatntly hopping up. Kurata ran off in a moments notice, followed by the CQC expert in hot pursuit. "I REGRET NOTHING!" He shouted.

 **12:30 P.M.**

 _145... 146... 147... 148..._

Itami was in the midst of doing pushups. While Cedric and his fellow recruits continued the conditioning, he took a 30 minute break and then went to the pushups. He got done doing 300 situps, and now was almost halfway done with 300 pushups. It was murderous right now. Burke, despite being a rank lower than him, was hounding him this time as other Ghosts watched. Judging him. Though she wasn't screaming, shd did something just as bad.

"JEEZ. Is this what the Japanese have to offer? I always wondered why Japan stayed behind their borders after 2011." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she planted a boot upon his center back. "I guess you could say all that manga really IS helpful actually. It gives you a realistic expectation of what you may encounter."

"Not... funny..." Itami breathed as he continued his activity. He was still tired despite his break, his shirt was soaked with sweat and his muscles ached from use.

"Ah, don't be such a baby. Now that I think of it though... this would make a great manga cover. What, with the woman always being put in a superior light these days?" Itami just whined slightly as he realized her joke. "Then again, those individuals always have this armor that's better for pole-dancing than sword-fighting. I never understood that logic. Then again, Japan."

 _178... 179... 180... 181... 182..._

"Come on! One for the standard soldier! One for the Rangers! One for the SFG!" As soon as she finished that scentence, Itami collapsed. Out of breath. "Damn. I thought you'd at least get that one. Guess the SFG don't get theirs." Itami said nothing as he lay there, out of breath. "Ok, come on, back up and at em. 112 more pushups and you can take a breather. You're halfway over, you can get this done." Itami trembled as he got back up to continue his painful training.

Mitchell was watching the progress from a nearby spot before deciding to go back to his own tent. The Ghosts had their own tent, to reiterate. As the days went by after that battle, more soldiers entered from their world to add to the growing garrison of the Gate. Vehicles and troops. But until some air support got here, the tension would remain. If this country was anything like Rome, they were sure to have a large army. And how big was their country? That's the big question. The bigger the country, the bigger the army. You need more troops to monitor all that territory.

This 'fort' also wasn't a fort yet. It was a large collection of tents protected by trenches and vehicle dig outs. Small pilboxes dotting the trenches while barbed wire was set up far outside the effective range of artillery. Along with this were several signs warning locals to stay away. Written in both Japanese and Latin. Latin was indeed their language, and thankfully Diaz knew the language, she was a linguist if you will. Ironic given that her job places her far from the action, with only a scope to show her the action. The walls were looking more like a post apocalyptic ruin than complete. It _was_ still being built. But seeing as the enemy could attack any minute, the engineers and whatever civilian workers there worked as fast as they could. While that was being done, the central command structure was being erected first, with a few smaller buildings going up here and there. The goal was within 2 months to complete. It was a tall order. Either way, until choppers got here, they were deprived of a major advantage. If they could at least get an airfield up and running, it would bring great relief. But they had to wait for that. Especially since building it was half the issue.

Scott turned around, feeling a pair of eyes following him. Decades of combat experience has a way of granting you combat intuition. You can't see them, but you can feel the enemy watching you, aiming at you. But there was no way an enemy was here watching him. Besides, all he saw was other soldiers walking around. He continued walking around the fortress, taking in what scenery he could before his superiors would let him do some recon. Keating and other superiors had made it through by then. But these operations would have to wait until lateron. He turned again. Still nothing. This time though, feeling safer being in a non-combat situation. He walked over to one of the tents where he assumed that whoever was there was hiding. Nothing. 'Maybe age is finally catching up to me' He joked to himself. He turned around, back to walking, only to find another soldier in front of him, if for only a moment, taking him off guard. He let out a short gibberish sentence of surprise before taking a moment to take the sight in.

It was a female soldier in SDF fatigues. Short. I mean shorter than most soldiers he's seen. She had a cute face, hair in a ponytail at the side and- 'Jesus Christ.' Disciplined soldier or not, its hard to just not look at breasts that big. I mean those things were bigger than his head! She looked nervous. She was standing in that 'I wanna tell you something but I'm too nervous,' manner slightly twisting from sight to sight with her helmet in hands. "Uh... uh... will..."

"... yeah?" He asked, impatience quickly eating at him.

"Will... you sign my helmet? Mitchel-dono?" She asked, bowing as she held it a foot from his face.

In all his years of meeting soldiers whose respect for him has grown. Or simply a chance meeting. No one has ever asked him that. NO ONE. So, he really didn't know how to react. He looked from side, no one looking or caring. 'Ah why not? I mean what's the harm?' He decided to take it, taking that pen he had handy and finding a suitable spot and writing his signature. "I better not find this on ebay." But as soon as he handed it back, the soldier swiped it and squealed in delight.

"SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI! MITCHELL-DONO WA WATASHI NO HERUMETTO NI SHOMEI SHIMASHITA! SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI!" All at once, Mitchell felt like the entire fortress was staring at him, and he wanted to shrink from the public eye and disappear from view just like his job. "I'm Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi Shino. I saw you on Modern Heroes. I'm a HUUUUUUGE FAN!"

It was at this moment Mitchell realized... he fucked up.

 **Saderan Capital.**

The palace that the Emperor lived in was more than just a house. It was his office.

The emperor lived and ate here, but he also wrote documents and treaties. It was also where the family lived. Aunts, uncles, sons and daughters. It was the center of the Imperial Family.

One of the members walked through the elaborately decorated halls. But his concern was not towards the luxurious carpets and large bedrooms. No. He had the attitude of a soldier. His armor of a legate. But unlike the shining grey armor and purple colored fabrics, his tunic was of a green shade with armor colored light blue. Holding a helmet underneath his left arm and cape waving from the speed with which he walked. Black hair reminiscent of a Roman aristocrat. He was Prince Savagii El Caesar, one of Molt's sons. And head of the Savagii family. The political system of Sadera extends back to the founding of the nation, a time surrounded by myth and legend. When Saderus and his brother Sorus founded the city and formed the kingship that would lead the infancy of Sadera. But kings need servants, and these were three tribes that became families. The Diabo, the Zorzal, and the Savagii. Their power unrivalled and their influence grand.

As defenders of the ruling class, the families often took the responsibility of running the infrastructure of the country like the Senate did. However, it was the military that was truly, if you will, divided. They all serve the same emperor and people, but in terms of command, they are led by whichever family they join. Each family also takes the responsibility of maintaining, training, equipping, and leading these soldiers. This gives the families powers while at the same time ensures their loyalty. The Senate and Emperor are freed of extra finances of the additional soldiers, allowing them to focus tax revenue on other matters. Each family has a hand in 25% of the military, the last being controlled by the Senate.

So comes a question? How does it all stay together? Why doesn't one of these families or the Senate just take over? The answers are simple.

1\. If one family tried to make a power play, the other 2 would move in to stop them.

2\. It would indeed bring more power, but also more responsibility. Simply too much for one family, no matter how powerful.

3\. While control of the military is indeed a given, the soldiers were more interested in conquering other peoples than their own brothers. (Not to say its never happened, of course.)

4\. This system has been working for centuries despite any problems that it brings. And Saderan honor stops them from taking that step.

Besides, the princes are more than just heads of the families. They're potential heirs. There are many paths to emperorship. But the most popular choice was of course, conquest. Once an heir was chosen, they would become the next emperor with all the advantages it brings, and all the prices it requires. When a prince becomes emperor, he must give up his family name. For example, all princes are known by their family name, such as Savagii El Caesar. If he were to become emperor, he would have to give up his name and use his original. This was to ensure cooperation with the other families and prevent any forwarding of the ambitions the parent family had. It was also a requirement to take a bride from the other 2 families and father a son to become the next princes. And the whole cycle repeats. The Senate didn't have nor need a bid at emperorship as they shared power with the emperor himself, being more powerful than the families.

There is still much more to add on to the political workings of Sadera's system, but hopefully, this grants you a good understanding. Savagii was not exactly in a happy mood, to say the least. He was summoned by his father to accelerate the schedule of finally gaining the Saderan Dream with this enemy from the Otherworld in their lands and readying whatever attack they had. But this was not what irked him. No. His irritation came from the fact that his brothers were not here. Stepbrothers really, but the point stands. Diabo was up with other nobles playing more of that damned chess game. He plays that stuff too much. While his other brother, Zorzal was nowhere to be found. But knowing him, he was bound to be in the large royal indoor pool.

He pushed open the door finding the pool dark. The windows having been completely shut with only numerous candles providing any sort of illumination. There was Zorzal alright. In that pool surrounded by humanoid concubines and mistresses. The man had yet to truly marry, but that seemed far from his mind. Notice of Savagii was immediately taken.

"Ah! Hello there, brother! A fine day this is, is it not?" Zorzal cheerfully asked, that smug grin on his face. A goblet of wine in one hand with a woman in the other. Not that it stopped others from being around him.

Savagii just stared with a massive frown and furrowed brows. "I see you're too busy whoring around with your... escorts to be fulfilling your duties to the Saderan people." Zorzal laughed, ushering his company to give him space.

"Ah Savagii, always so uptight and warring. You really need to learn how to take a moment to relax." Zorzal emerged from his seat, nothing concealing his manhood from his brother as he exited the pool. "You know, some of the girls are intrigued by your demeanor. I'd allow you to see to them, if you'd like."

"You know very well that I have a bride, Zorzal. My only other love is the Saderan people and destiny." Zorzal scoffed with a smirk.

"Oh come now. Who's gonna know? Besides, you ARE the prince of the Savagii. You could have 10 mistresses and your wife is sure to stick around. Hell, it would increase your chances of having a son."

"Along with other illegitimate children. I don't need to be filling up the rooms with children. Unlike you, then again, you have yuet to bear a child, do you not?" Savagii asked.

"Correct. Miritta works in mysterious ways." Zorzal answered. "Makes my life all the more fun."

"And keeps duties from being completed."

"That's what your problem is, my brother. You're always so uptight. You need to learn how to relax and let loose. These women can work wonders." The statement was met with the giggles of these undoubtedly tempting sirens.

"And you're too carefree. If you put some concern into command, you might actually be able to catch that Denzalcian general, Barca." That comment hit Zorzal in a nerve, and caused his attitude to take a turn. Zorzal's expression became one of rage.

"Don't bring him up, Savagii. He causes great pain to all of Sadera ever since his father became a recluse after the last war. Now he skirts our borders and causes trouble. I don't see you doing any better."

"I maintain a watch over the Ictun City-States to the south, and our brother is content in keeping an eye on the Orcish barbarians to the east. We must each pull our own weight and make preparations. In case you haven't heard, father has summoned us." Savagii said.

"What? With a new enemy at Alnus Hill? Is he mad?"

"The vassal forces are being prepared, and a Senatorial general is to address the issue. We are to make ready undergo preparations to invade the last territories held by those outside our borders. It would've been better if you hadn't gone across that Gate and into the Otherworld." Savagii said.

"I was ORDERED by father to do so, and brought a large enough force should things go wrong. I wasn't expecting to find a world full of savage soldiers with magical weapons!" Savagii decided to drop the matter here. He had a duty to attend to, and Zorzal was just going to waste more time.

"JUST get to father. We have a job to do. And for the love of Flare, don't be late again." Savagii moved to leave the room, and heard Zorzal's calling for requests from whoever wanted the 'royal treatment.' He shook his head. Unlike Zorzal, Diabo was more job focused, but he spent so much time thinking about it, he would get himself stuck in a lapse.

'To think, I'm related to these men.' Savagii thought as he entered the throne room.

 **Fort Gate.** **July 3rd.**

A clearly exhausted Itami was writing in his journal.

 _The DI's back in basic were nothing. Ranger training was nothing. Special Forces was nothing. That was my new mindset only four days after training with the Ghosts. These guys are even harder than I thought they'd be. All the exaggerations you would hear about these guys, they're true. They get picked from already trained, and experienced Special Forces, and go into even MORE training. Training they redo at least three times a WEEK after becoming a ghost. Sometimes more. Now, that doesn't sound like a lot, but when you do it. Hoh boy. They've been training me once every 10 hours rain or shine. It sounds pretty simple right? Wrong. I have to do 300 situps, 300 pushups, 300 squats, and then a run of 3 laps around the fort. How long was it? 5 miles... across and... FUCK I can't remember. God, my sores have sores. WITH ONLY 2 BREAKS. I'm in some good shape, but this... this is crazy! They were merciful enough to take away the time limits, and sneak an extra break, but that doesn't help much. It's just agonizing to start , and after a break to continue. May as well keep going. Train. After it's done, five hours, then it starts again. Repeat. My bones are fucking aching. They haven't ached this bad since Ranger training. But that was all minor pain compared to this._

 _The Ghosts must be some kind of superhumans… heh… maybe they are… beside the point. They've done some things in our simulations even the Special Forces Group hasn't done as efficiently and as quickly. It's scary. I guess that's why they're called Ghosts. They've gone over the basics of stealth, direct assault, and hand to hand. On the downtimes when I'm able to rest, Scott would sit by my side and talk to me about leadership._

Itami thought back to one of his lectures. Particularly one from yesterday. He was laying on the ground, still as still could be from complete exhaustion while Mitchell sat beside him, legs bent with knees up. Arms around them.

"Leadership is the ability to influence people to accomplish goals and objectives of the organization through the willing efforts of others. This is the basic definition. It isn't something a person is born with, it isn't some magic spell that someone is granted. It's a skill that is honed with years of experience. Change, inspiration, motivation, and influence are part of this." The American captain said.

"Hah. You say it like it's an exact science." Itami said groggily, pitifully trying to eat energy bar to try and stay awake.

"It isn't son. People like to think it is. They like to think that the leader has a special something. They're partially right. Leaders have everything a normal person has. The difference is they often have more. In your case, discipline and experience are your weak points."

Itami laughed a little. "Leadership is also about responsibility. For yourself and your subordinates. No excuses, no blaming others. Speaking of subordinates. You must have concern for both the mission and your people. Often times that can conflict. Some people are more concerned with the mission and could care less for their subordinates. While there are those who are a bit too concerned with their people and would rather see their efforts fail to save their people." Scott said.

"But… aren't you always the person to get people home alive?" Itami asked. "I mean, after knowing who you were, I reminded myself to watch that documentary on the Third Korean War with you in it.

"I am, but I know that the mission MUST take a priority too. That's a key fundamental. You must juggle and balance the two."

"Ok. But what about managers? Aren't they leaders too? Because I met some crappy managers before." Said Itami.

"Leaders deal with people. Managers deal with things." Scott said matter-of-factly. "And there's another matter at hand. What kind of leader you are."

"As in…?" Asked Itami, actually curious.

"Leadership effectiveness. Will you be autocratic? Which is often the kind you'd expect in the military. Give the orders, follow them. Or will you be something like a participative leader? Taking input and having discussions."

Itami was genuinely confused. "But… how can I be one or the other when situations call for one type?" He asked.

"Ah," Mitchell began. "You're learning, that's good. You can be both. One moment, a leader can be a democratic person, getting input. The next moment, he can be a dictator, his word being law. Leaders must be ambidextrous and able to adapt."

"Up until he meets someone of a higher rank. Then he has to hand command over." Itami added.

"Or um, does he?" Mitchell said more than asked.

"What?" Itami asked, now really confused.

"Leaders have two types of power. Positional and personal. Positional refers to rank. I gave you an order, you're going to follow it. You know why?" Mitchell motioned towards Itami's rank patch, then to his own. "THAT'S WHY. It's a common sense thing. But often times it's about personal power. The kind often earned through respect. Which is earned, not deserved. I could be the lowest commanding officer out there, but if I have personal power, then I could lead the whole operation."

Itami mused over the things that Mitchell said, until a particular question came up. "What's all this weapon training and exercise for then?"

Mitchell smiled. "To do what the Rangers and the Special Forces failed to do, get some discipline into you."

 _The more I think about it, the more it makes sense to me. The more that Mitchell seems correct. Then he'd go on about how much more discipline I need. The only thing I'm getting from the training is a misery in my bones. Heh. My presence in the company of the Ghosts is big news. More or less. Coalition soldiers don't really give a care much, but my fellow countrymen are really making a big deal out of it. Most of them envy me, well I envy them. They don't have to put up with all this. I can safely say the Ghosts are not for the faint of heart._

 _Among the 'less enthusiastic' population is Kuribayashi-chan. She practically raged at me for being with the Ghosts. While she, a better suited soldier, had to play babysitting to the base. She went over the fact that an otaku like me doesn't deserve to be with such highly trained and seasoned soldiers. When she was done venting, I just said 'You're just jealous because the Ghosts decided to train me.' HA HA! I'll never forget the flustered look on her face. She was about to explode but just huffed and turned away, nose stuck up in the air. Jeez, I couldn't help but think it was kinda… cute. The way she pouted._

 _Then Ramirez called me over and told me to stop staring at the 'mercansías.' Well, guess it's back to work for me._

Itami slipped his gear on and grabbed his rifle, heading straight for the Ghosts' tent to begin another trial of hell. Inside the tent, the Ghosts were gathered around a map, pointing at various spots. They noticed the JSDF soldier in their midst. "Mitchell-sama… I'm ready for the next training session." He said, half-heartedly.

"Not today son." Replied Scott. Itami's face lit up in confusion. "We got reports from forward scouts, it looks like a collection of armies is approaching. The defenses are forming up as we speak." Scott said.

"Add to that, the Mexican forces along with ASEAN and African Union forces are due to arrive in the next few moments." Diaz added.

"We have to defend this location at all costs. Even with the weaponry we have, the enemy has a serious numerical advantage, not to mention they have had a good time to possibly make some sort of progress or adapt to our strategies. That's a fact we need to assume." Said Ferguson.

"Let's not forget the fact that we have no idea how large the enemy's nation is. For all we know they could be bigger than Russia." Said Kozak.

"So that means no training, we're applying what you've learned so far to a battle in the upcoming days. So get ready." Scott said, grabbing his own gear and slipping on his balaclava. The Ghosts followed suit and exited the tent. Itami was in his thoughts about the news. The enemy was defeated last time, but they held back their ground forces, and relied on their catapults and arrows to weaken the Coalition, while the big barriers were maintained. It would only be logical to expect the survivors of the conflict to tell their superiors about the battle.

Itami made his way back outside and saw that the Ghosts were right. When he was on his way to the tent, he ignored the world around him, his body still aching. Now he saw just how serious the atmosphere was. Soldiers marching side by side to whatever duties they had. Be it to or from the defense line. Some tanks and APCs were moving to the front, artillery was in place with barrels poised to fire.

Itami slowly made his way to his tent, to grab his ammunition. More soldiers were scrambling as he made his way there. "Itami, what the hell's going on?" Kurata asked, hoofing blindly trying to figure out which way to go.

"We have an enemy army closing in. A big one. We're mobilizing to reinforce our defenses. So the best thing to do right now is to gather your fellow squadmates and head to the front." Itami said, passing by Kurata.

"What about you?" Kurata asked.

"I gotta grab ammo." Itami replied. The lieutenant continued on to the tent to grab his munitions. Some soldiers waving towards the front lines grabbed his attention. The Gate had more forces exiting into the base, they were flying under the Mexican flag. "Huh. Looks like the Mexican army has arrived." He mused.

"About time, something tells me we're gonna need the extra reinforcements." A passing Russian said.

A single man exited an APC and shouted orders to the soldiers. An American soldier raced to him and gave a few quick pointers. HQ, front line, etc.

"personal de mando conmigo , nos estamos moviendo a la sede . Mayor Gutiérrez , que tiene el control del campo de batalla . Obtener sus hombres a las defensas!" He shouted.

"Sí señor. ¡Venga! ¡Vamonos!" Soldiers rushed past the tents as they raced to the frontlines. Mexican soldiers were followed by other forces, Itami guessed they were the ASEAN and African Union forces spared to the Gate. The last to enter the Gate were forces under the Canadian flag, who with equal haste, hurried to the front.

"Man. All these soldiers going to Japan and through the Gate. I wonder if there's been any protests yet?" Itami said to himself.

He put any other thoughts to the side and entered the tent and later exited with his munitions. Continuing to the front lines to meet up with other Coalition defenders. So far the defenses consisted of guard towers and trenches with machine guns. Tanks in vehicle pits with APCs occasionally strafing the lines. Itami entered a trench and found himself with the Ghosts.

"What's the plan Captain?" Itami asked.

"Keating's orders. We wait. We know that the enemy is coming towards us, but we don't know how or how many. We sit and play turtle." Was the reply.

"So what? No preemptive strike?" Kurata asked.

"We have no air support, and if we send any ground forces, we could very well lose them. That is not a chance we're going to be taking." Said Scott.

"Well, what are we gonna do until then?" Asked Itami.

"Like I said, sit and wait. We'll know what's happening soon enough." Scott said.

The radio came to life as a female Brit reported in from the forward patrol "This is Section 0-2, we have confirmation of enemy forces. Looks like a big head honcho and a subordinate. Looks like the main force is behind the cliff they're standing on." Came the report.

"Zis is Lion 1-5," a French voice joined the conversation, "we have positive confirmation. Hostile forces are heading towards a large collection of tents. Too far for artillery strikes."

"Zoya 4-3 here, suggesting we move back to base and let our drones do the work." Said a Russian.

"Keating here, roger that. All outside forces report back to the base."

The order was followed by an announcement from the loudspeakers to ready for the upcoming assault.

 **…**

King Duran looked upon the future battlefield and towards the enemy base in the distance. Small, but developing. This surely wouldn't be an easy fight.

Duran has learned of the enemy's capabilities like his fellow kings have. These forces dealt the empire a seriously bloody blow. Now the Saderans went to studying and adapting to the enemy while the vassals along with 2 legions of their own began a push to drive them back across the Gate. This was a vital component to the armies if victory was to be ensured.

"Your majesty!" The voice of one of his soldiers drew his attention. "We have spotted what appears to be enemy scouts two hills ahead."

He knew well that they were there. And that they were running back to their unfinished fortress. "Leave them be. We must hurry to meet the kings." Duran raced to the front of his forces marching under their own flags to the large tent collection ahead, where the many vassals of the Saderan Empire awaited the final army to arrive.

Hours after arriving, the kings and dukes gathered in a large tent to discuss strategy.

"The Imperial Army's commander isn't coming?" Duran asked. The leaders were speaking to a Saderan courier.

"We have 2 legions marching here as we speak, however the commander has been called back to the capital for reasons unknown. Therefore, his second-in-command is to assist in the attack."

"That makes no sense." Duran said. His fellow leaders murmured in agreement, the commander being called off at the last minute? Unheard of in Imperial tactics. "I saw the enemy massing around the hill, and who knows what else is happening over there. Even as we speak, the enemy is fortifying their positions."

"Duran, sir, we must hold the enemy until the Imperial Army arrives, lest they decide to attack first." Said Lord Ligu.

"Until our army arrives, we wish for you to wait. However, should we not arrive when the sun is greater than the surrounding mountains themselves, then you have full permission to attack." The courier said.

"Understood. My army will take the front line." Said a leader, a rather noble looking one.

"No, mine will." Said another. Older in appearance.

The leaders began to argue, much to the annoyance of Duran. "Courier. You mentioned we had spies in the midst of the enemy?" He said.

"We do. Our assassins have so far understood that the enemy is indeed massing like you said. More soldiers of their armies, with different flags, have entered as you arrived. Since then it has become too dangerous and they have left."

"How did a meager assassin manage to infiltrate the fort when an army couldn't approach the front?" Ligu asked dumbfounded.

"You forget Ligu, assassins and those of their ilk use illusory spells and enchantments." Duran answered. Mumbles erupted from the leaders. Magic was a part of some armies, but how it was used differed greatly. Some used little, others use much. All are skilled. And it took no emperor or general to understand the capabilities of assassins.

The courier left the tent, leaving the leaders to talk amongst themselves of who was going to bring victory.

"Unfortunately, my army could not take the front lines." Ligu said, looking down to the floor.

"There is an estimated force of 10 to 13,000 enemies at the Gate. Our army is 300,000 men altogether, add to the approaching Imperial Army, that's around 500,000. Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?" Duran asked.

"Then why do you not wish to be at the front?" Was the reply.

"Do you not remember the last Imperial outcome? They were prepared and had a great numerical advantage, yet they failed. I fear we may be facing a repeat situation if we do not heed the call to adapt seriously."

Ligu laughed as though it were nothing. "Apparently even Duran, Lion of the Erbe Clan, is no match against the passing of time."

"Enough! Gather around!" Duran's order was heeded as the kings gathered around the table again, a map being brought up to show the battlefield. "This is one of the survivors of the recent battle." He said, pointing at the Saderan legionary among them. "Go on soldier, tell us what you saw."

The soldier took a breath. "Ok... when we saw the enemy coming through the Gate. We began our ranged attacks. In accordance with what we saw on the other side. Their weapons have some strange magic allowing them to hit us from such a distance. That they didn't require to be within arm's reach to kill us. But barriers concocted by the mages were enough to stop that. And our arrows were good enough. As well as dragons that harrased their progress. Their iron elephants unleashed fire and death, but they were also stopped. It seemed like this battle we would finally win." The soldier stopped... unsure of how to proceed. He seemed... scared. "And then we heard more of the sounds their weapons made... I-" He stopped. "I didn't think much of it we just thought they were firing again... but this time was very different. They were behind us. The Elven archers were either killed or routed, and when we set fire to the grass... it did nothing. Eventually, they managed to destroy our siege equipment and the battle took a turn for the worse. We had to retreat, our Legate was caught. And... and... I saw ghosts... I think. I was running to prepare for another attack. But that never happened."

"That's enough soldier. I think I understand where you're going with this. Thank you." The soldier was dismissed, and though shakingly, he began to leave. "An enemy that doesn't require the sword. This rewrites our whole approach. The enemy is holding a large area, despite there being only few of them in comparison to our own forces. Despite our numerical advantage, they possess weapons we've never conceived. We will need to choose a strategy to mitigate that. The mountains behind them will prevent a retreat unless they choose the Gate. With this, I believe there's only one way to win. It will be risky and daunting, but it is a plan."

The kings awaited an answer.

"Instead of sword and shield, we equip all of our footsoldiers with crossbows and bows. Keep the swords for anything up close and personal for when we reach them. We have plenty of them at the ready. We will need to provide more spacing between our formations, or even forgo them. Our mages will be instrumental in preventing the enemy from providing a proper counterattack. We take up their attention as we move seige weapons into position. We all move as one. We form a wide half oval around them, exploiting their blocked rear. And surround them. Then we all move at them at the same time. It will be costly, but there's no way they can win against such overwhelming force. We will rely on a new style of fighting that must be used if we are to achieve victory, and use our superior numbers to rush them and push them back. It'll be risky and daunting, but it is the only way. Any opposed?"

Save for a few scowls, no one uttered anything. "Excellent. Spread the word and prepare the men. We march at dawn."

 **…**

"THAT… could be a problem." I said to myself. I had no need to be inside the tent to hear what was going on inside. I just needed to stick my snake-cam under a flap.

This Ligu seemed to be ignorant of the situation he's against. His medieval might and magic playstyle against the modern weaponry of today. Duran's plan is genius. The old human wave tactic is sure to defeat us if he moves. I have to warn command.

It's hard to believe. I still can't believe it. I was on my way to see Sarah when I got the news that Japan was under attack by Romanesque soldiers. I didn't believe it until I watched the news. I still can't believe it. Even though I tread in the other world, I have a hard time comprehending the situation. But I put these thoughts aside before infiltrating the camp to find out what the enemy's plan was.

A bunch of kings and lords it seems, and the only one who actually is taking this seriously is the lead one. This Duran. I can only guess how long it'll take for the others to get their soldiers killed. Still, they have quite the setup here. The UAV Cyphers kept getting shot down by some fancy archers with some kind of explosive magic or something. We had some predators, but dragons made a snack out of them whenever we deployed them So we had to get the intel the old fashioned way. And that's where I come in. I've been all over the camp and scouted the opposition. They have the materials for sieging a whole castle. Regardless of what happens I know there will be casualties. Mage-looking people, with archers and these Imperial soldiers. Big ugly ogre-things all over the place. How the hell do you even get an ogre to fight for you?

With the intelligence fully gathered, I pulled the cam from under the flap and made a brisk run to the outside of the camp. Plenty of soldiers around. I couldn't risk taking any out of the equation lest they be discovered. Good news was they didn't carry flashlights.

"Keating. This is SC. Intelligence gathered, making my exfil back to base." I said without using a radio. Subdermals were the way for me. May have them 'till I die.

"Understood, good work. And may I say it's good to know what kind of person you are." He said.

"Just keep your lips sealed and everything will go smooth." I said kindly. I reached the outer tent area, and disappeared into the darkness from whence I came. These Imperials know about our military might, but they'd sure as hell piss themselves to know that there's a force out there that I KNOW would give their little Ezio-wannabes a run for their money.

Me.

I am Sam Fisher. And I am a Splinter Cell.


	6. Battle of Alnus Hill

**Guest: Well... considering the relationship between the man and Hannibal in our timeline to that of this Hannibal and Zorzal... Zorzal kind of IS Africanus.**

 **Junior VB: Y U tease me with 4 reviews in a row? :C**

 **Borat: At first I thought you made a name mistake, but now that I think of it. You may be onto something. Joe and James might be bros.**

 **Your summin up with ol Freud's concepts. I pretty much pulled Savagii outta mah ass to act as a sort of 'middle bro.' Zorzal preferring the direct approach, and Diabo being super analytical.**

 **No, Miritta is the Saderan Goddess of fertility.**

 **I dunno. I never thought bout American Dust after dat.**

 **Arbiter: ... ah I got nothin.**

 **AN: Here I am with another chap, after having to restart some segments thanks to my PC crappin on me. So some segments may be a bit. Short. But the chapter itself is long, no doubt.**

 **7:45 P.M. July 4th.**

Much of the day passed by without anything significantly important going on.

Unless you were Scott Mitchell. For the past 8 hours he and the recruits have been silently watching the opposition from a nearby hill. They didn't like what they saw. The estimates of enemy numbers was about 300,000 foot mobiles. Add to that the dragons, few ogres, and the siege weapons. Any kind of provocation they took, especially with the enemy right here not too far from the camp, was deemed too risky by command. For now anyway.

"I still say we should blow up their weapons dumps. Just one." 30K commented.

"Cool it, 30K. We'll get this done. We can't just mosey on in and attack them like that. No stylish explosion is gonna fix this problem right now. This is where the 'recon' part of our job is evident." Kozak answered.

"Style points don't matter, kid. You do what you gotta do to get it done. Rest is just details." 30K answered.

"Yeah. I bet being chased by 300,000 angry soldiers is a great way of getting the job done." Pepper added.

"Quiet!" Scott barked, not moving from his binocs.

"We're out of range, sir." Kozak whispered.

"You never know. I see some dog-types out there. I bet they have all the abilities of their more animalistic cousins too." The captain said.

"So, we can add wolf-people to the list. What's next? Mermaids?" Ferguson asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. We don't know what's in these oceans. And quite frankly, I don't wanna know." 30K said. "I ain't a Navy man." They've been doing this for the past few hours now. Taking a spot, then moving to minimize detection. Sometimes closer. Other times farther. It was a standard tactic for this in place reconnaissance on a force that was holed up in its walls or tents. There wasn't going to be a preemptive attack with tanks and choppers however. Not enough manpower, especially after the last battle. The policy was sit and wait. They saw countless soldiers constantly practicing with crossbows, the swords and shields off to the side. Bows were used as well. Siege engines were also utilized in practice. These guys were gearing up for war. No doubt.

"Nothing new. But I think I see a predator wing out there." Pepper piped.

"Yeah I see it. You'd think dragons would hate the taste of metal. Unless that fire melts it down or something." 30K said.

The sound of an whistling noise came from their own camp from way further away, followed by a bright green mid-air explosion. "AW MAN! I forgot, it's the 4th of July! I can't believe it! And I heard they're gonna have some killer barbecues too! Dammit!" 30K whined.

"You can have some leftovers when you get back." Scott's comment only caused 30K to whine out loud. "Man, when'd you get here Itami?" The comment caused a snicker to circulate among the squad. Except for 30K.

 **...**

He woke up, gasping for breath.

Almost immediately after some quick breaths, he began to calm down. Itami looked left and right, sweaty and alert. Seeing that he was still in the tent with other soldiers sleeping in their bunks, he let out a quiet sigh of relief as he put his head back on the pillow. This was the third time that it happened. All he saw was the sights of the battle going through the Gate. The fireballs raining down. The torrent of arrows in a murderous wave. Seeing blood flow and the bodies pile up. He shook his head and put it aside before he thought too much about it again. He had to get some sleep. He was sure something was gonna happen tomorrow.

 **11:45 A.M. The next day. July 5th**

Itami rolled out of his bunk, and fell another bunk down onto the ground.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH THE TOP BUNK! It's up for grabs to whoever wants it!" He yelled. That had to be the fourth time that's happened to him. It's been going on ever since his rigorous training started. So tired he didnt' wanna wake up, and then rolled over in reflex to get a new position. Then that happened.

Putting on his shirt, and getting his gear, he left for the trenches. Guards were shifting positions. The only ones who seemed to not of been doing anything were the Americans, they were busy shooting off fireworks and celebrating their independence. Not that it mattered who was monitoring the security and perimeter. The enemy army was pretty content with staying out there. From what Itami heard, they were training for the big fight. Like impromptu stuff. Crossbows and catapult stuff.

He wasn't really sure what to expect, but he hoped it wouldn't be another... well. He just hoped it would go better than last time.

He reached the trenches. There he found Scott talking to a single standard US soldier at a .50 cal. "Just keep cool son. You'll do fine."

"I will, thank you sir." Then to another soldier peeking from the edge.

"Don't get antsy. Just stay calm."

"Got it. Thanks."

Itami joined the ranks, and this time really took in the trenches lining the defenses. There were three sets of 4 trenches that were connected by spaced out single trenches. He was in the set closest to the front lines. Machine guns and vehicle pits throughout. More tanks and other vehicles had come through the Gate and had found spots to sit in be they defense or reserve. The camp defended by barbed wire and what could constitute as 'acceptable' walls still being built. After that, well, it was a good shot to the Gate itself. Itami found a spot to sit at while he waited for the enemy to arrive. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." He recognized that voice. None other than CQC expert Shino herself, right there next to his spot.

"Morning." He simply said, trying to sound at least interested. He sat next to the female soldier, who in turn was next to Kurokawa. "And to you to, Kurokawa-san." He added, more cheerfully.

"Good morning. Though I fear it won't be like that for long." She said honestly. "I hear the enemy is beginning to move. It's just a matter of time." Shino got a bit more joyful at hearing that.

"Good! I'm getting bored. I could use a fight." She said. Itami just scoffed, and looked away. Kuribayashi however, heard that and glared daggers at him, but he had no reaction still. He was still tired. "You got something to say Lt?"

"Yeah. I was at the first battle." He said. That got her going.

"First you get training by the you know who! Then you tell me you were at the first battle AFTER being at Ginza? What's next?!" She fitted.

"Take it from me, sergeant. A wise man once said 'War is sweet to those who never experienced it.' Believe me." He put his helmet over his eyes after that, apparently not interested in debate. That didn't stop Kuribayashi from going off on a small rant. He didn't want to get into what he saw that day. Soon, Shino just huffed and looked back over the trenches. Her face in a puff with annoyance all over it. Kurokawa followed suit and did so as well. Itami just sat there. Listening to the banter between soldiers and the boots hit the dirt at his leisure. He had nothing better to do, so why not just sit and wait until something happens, right?

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" He recognized that voice, no doubt. He removed the helmet and saw Mitchell staring down at him. That same gear and mask with the Ghost mouth on it. He frowned, and sighed again.

"Noooot noooow sir. I fell out of my bunk. Again." He said lamely. Scott chuckled. Then a slight squeal followed, and Scott visibly cringed at the voice. Itami found himself looking at a completely different Kuribayashi now.

"Mitchell-dono! So good to see you again!"

"Uuuh... yeah... nice to see you too." The American responded nervously. Itami looked at the now unsteady man and gave a big fat smirk. He decided to jump on this once in a full moon opportunity to embarrass the captain for all the training he was put through.

"Well well well, Mitchell-dono. I didn't know you were into younger girls." Itami said intentionally loud, though it seemed like only Shino cared. Mitchell shook his head, stammering.

"NONONONO! I'm not. She's too young for me!" He cried.

"Age is just a number nowadays." Was the Lt's reply.

"No. He's right." Kuribayashi began. "He's much too old for me. It's a shame. I could've finally found someone who could beat me in a sparring match." Kurokawa couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her. It was like something out of a soap opera or of the like. Kurata and Nishina had come over after that, and Mitchell left. But not before telling Itami about the extended training session after this battle. All Itami could think of is 'worth it.'

"Hey... Itami." Kurata whispered.

"Yo?" He whispered back.

"Aggressiveness aside, Kuribayashi-chan is quite a sight, isn't she?" Itami couldn't deny that. Slim waist, petite figure, cute face, and breasts the size of melons. What's not to love? Other than that rabid as hell attitude of hers. But that didn't stop him from watching. Most of the other guys in the base avoided her because of her hand to hand expertise and short temper. But Itami snuck a few glances here and there on the few occasions he's walked by her. Can you blame him? He's a guy for crying out loud. It happens to everyone. We're all guilty of it! And unlike anyone else, he could get away easily. He ran faster.

"Yeah... yeah she is."

"You ever... think about it?"

"About what?" Itami asked.

"You know. _It?_ " Kurata responded, giving the double eyebrow lift. Itami looked back across the field, dead ahead.

"No." He replied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Itami tried to shrink into his body armor and hide in his helmet after the remark. Kurata laughed out loud and left him be.

"Sniper overwatch here, enemy forces approaching. Looks like the same tactic as the last fight. Straight at us." The radio broadcast was heard by all soldiers in the area, and they moved to their respective positions of battle, Itami himself getting his Howa ready.

The report from the snipers sent a wave of confusion throughout the Coalition forces that many voiced. "Straight unto the path of the chupacabra? What are they, loco?" A Mexican soldier asked.

"Apparently so comrade." A Russian said. "But I heard they were going to surround us. Change of plans?"

"Lot of infantry, all armed with crossbows. Wheeled siege weaponry. Ballistae, with catapults too. I think those are mangonels there." The sniper said.

"Hold fire, let them get into range of the TFRs." Said Scott.

Itami, along with every other soldier there, readied their rifles as tanks aimed and prepared to fire. "Anyone else nervous about those trebuchets?" He asked.

"I hear that laddy. They were serious building killers. So there's no reason to think otherwise." A Scottish soldier said.

The soldiers waited for the sound of artillery to fire and pound upon the enemy. Out in the future no-man's land. The armies trampled over the signs warning anyone from approaching. Written in both Japanese AND Imperial languages.

"Ok. I think we've held fire long enough. Unleash the volley!" Scott ordered. The commanders followed the suggestion and ordered the French artillery to fire, followed by additional guns that arrived overnight.

"WAIT!" The order was given by one of the snipers, stopping the attack just moments before the buttons were pushed. "Enemy forces are stopping! Looks like their commanders are having an argument. One just arrived on horseback from behind their lines."

"Sniper 03 what are they doing?"

"That guy just reached some other authority types. They're talking right now. Looks like they're... the one with the eye patch doesn't look happy. He looks pretty pissed."

 **...**

"LIGU!" Duran roared in fury as his horse caught up with the forward elements of Ligu's forces.

"King Duran... I didn't think you'd catch up so-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SADERAN PANTHEON ARE YOU DOING?! This was not the plan!" Duran roared. "We were to have a massive gathering of our forces to encircle them as best as possible and then attack all at once!"

Ligu seemed to let out a groan. "Duran you know as well as I do that you can't possibly do such a thing. That will take forever and the enemy will have time to properly counterattack before we're done. Get your forces back to our lines and reorganize now!"

"We're already a ways out and have passed their forward lines, at least as far as these signs go! If I turn back now, time will be wasted and the enemy will have more time to prepare now that they are surely aware we are coming!"

"Which will be nothing compared to the slaughter you'll be going through should you continue! For once stop thinking with your pride and think with your brain!"

As the two bickered and the column waited, thunder sounded. Though this went mostly unnoticed despite the sky being clear as day. Though when it happened a second time, a third time, and then a 10th time. That's when everyone started to notice.

"Thunder on a day as clear as this?"

"See, even the gods are angry at you." Duran joked.

"Dammit fine! But don't blame me when-" the sentence was halted by the sound of what seemed to be whistling. Not the whistling when you're bored, in a good mood or anything like that, but rather a long, continuous whine that got louder and louder when without any warning an explosion erupted in front of the column. The imagined response, sudden terror was evident. Then came more whistles and explosions that occurred at random intervals. Horses whines, men yelled and any assortment of beasts there were either confused, frightened or simply too dumb to care.

"BACK TO THE CAMP!" And just like that, anyone who could ran back for their own lines. "Don't stop! Just keep going!" For the moment, at this time, any semblance of order had broken in the blink of an eye as men scrambled to run. And all the while, the whistles and explosions continued to occur. Duran was speeding on his horse further and further ahead and only spared glances to shout orders to keep the retreat as organized as possible

"One of the commanders must've jumped the gun." Another sniper commented. Time seemed to stretch as the pause on the arty was held. No one doing anything. Some soldiers began to whisper among themselves, thinking that this was all a ruse, and the rest of the enemy force was making for a different direction. Others thought it was just a stalling tactic for the rest of the force to gather. Others thought it was what it looked like.

Regardless of strategy, one of the gun crews got impatient, and fired the first shot. And like dominoes, the rest followed suit. This in turn, elicited an angered chain of command and soldiers preparing for the worst. But it seemed that wouldn't be happening as the enemy began running back towards their camp to reorganize and regroup. "Looks like they're falling back." Itami said, using binoculars. "That was easy."

"Yeah... too easy." Scott answered. "Ramirez, Nolan, with me. We're going to investigate their motives." Itami was about to protest the captain's plan, only for the three to vanish into thin air. No literally, they just vanished after running out a few feet. No one knew what to say to this, so, warding off the confusion to better do their jobs, they went back to guarding.

"If only we had air support. Then we could blow them back to the Stone Age." A nearby Canadian said.

"I hear ya. Too bad that Gate doesn't come in extra-large." Said a Korean.

"You think those trebuchets will hit us?" A solider from the various African nations asked.

"Son. If they can see us, I'm sure they can hit us." Said a Brit.

Time passed as the sentries stayed on guard. Watching the front while others monitored the sides. Itami was watching out while Scott was going back to the base to relieve himself. Nature calls, even in war. The big issue was what the enemy's next move was going to be. No doubt they would try again after this setback. The binoculars Itami used revealed several scouts in the distance, not warranting the need for sniper fire yet. Itami decided to continue reading the manga he smuggled in his helmet. Latest copy of that Mei Com series. He drew the attention of his fellow soldier, Kurata with the mana as he was an otaku as well. So far, Kurata was the only soldier to see eye to eye with Itami. The close second would be Tomita. But not that close. "Oh, this is that crossover with Sailor Moon where they clean up that one mess from an aquarium?" He asked.

"Yep. It's a classic."

"So. What's it like? Being trained by Mitchell and his crew? I heard they're the best in the world." Kurata's question was met by a wide-eyed shell shock stare. A very dramatic one at that.

"It's the worst hell imaginable. Think the most intense training you've ever gone through, combine to it running through a rain-forest at full downpour leading straight to a desert which then leads to an icy mountain. Ending in a stroll through a minefield with machine guns and snipers shooting you. Yeah, that would be leisure compared to Ghost training!"

"... Itami... it's only been a couple of days or so for you. No need to be dramatic." Kurata said, a little uneasy.

"Dramatic? A couple of days is all that it takes! Before my physical training, they dragged me off into the night and had me fight in a mock battle. My guys got creamed. BAD. And I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Then got dragged for the training. It's murderous. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Take it from me, Kurata-san. Your training was simple. You can't tell right now, but every bone in my body is still aching."

"No surprise there." Kuribayashi said.

"Yeah, like you'd do better. I can't even imagine how your PT was with those assets of yours." Itami responded. Angering Shino to an extent.

"Boo." Kurata and Itami gave a cry as they found the captain behind them, with his two squadmates.

"Wait! How did you... you were... how the-?"

"Gear." Mitchell said, patting his armor. "Classified. Also Kuribayashi. I think Itami's right. I'd be surprised if you could maintain your balance with all that extra padding." Shino's face immediately went to the extreme of shame and embarrasement. Hugging herself in response. "Also, it's exactly what it looks like, the enemy is falling back. But not for long. Estimate about 1,200 casualties from the artillery. It's a small loss compared to the rest of their force though, stay prepared."

 **4:45 PM July 6th**

The rest of yesterday went by without incident. No attacks.

Now, the next day was going by. Hours passed. Nothing happened. To make matters even more agitating, there were storm coulds gathering on the horizon by 3:00, and now they were about to reach over the fortress. There was also a fog forming across the hilly terrain ahead of them Itami made way back to his tent, looking for some food he could grab before the rain fell. No one wants to eat a rain-soaked meal. He had breakfast, but forgot to bring lunch. Opening the flaps, he went to his bunk, and saw a familiar face inside. There under his bunk with a bag and rifle.

"Oh no. What are you doing here?" Was the question by the feisty Shino.

"Kuribayashi-chan? I could ask you the same thing." Was his reply.

Shino just scoffed, "I had to move to another tent. Some of the Mexicans needed a tent closer to their commander. So myself and a few others volunteered to find another bunk. I was lucky to find this one… wait… don't tell me."

"Yeah. This is my tent too, and that's my bunk over you." Shino's eye twitched, and she gave an annoyed growl.

"If you want, you can have the top bunk. It's not as comfy as I thought."

"UGH! No way! Who knows what you do up there?!" She cried. Itami gave her a face that was the very essence of 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"Just because I'm an otaku doesn't mean I masturbate. And if I did, why would I do so here? This is the opposite of private."

"How can I trust that? You otakus are weird. So focused on anime and manga." Kuribayashi said.

"Ha ha ha. You're thinking of weeaboos. Only weebs go that far. Besides, anime and manga isn't as bad as you think. In fact, there's a lot of military ones out there."

"Oh I know, military forces being absolutely ineffective against the antagonists, and the only ones who can beat them are little girls. What kind of fucked up shit is that? I like manga as much as the next guy, but it'd be a whole lot better if it was more like Hellsing!" Shino cried.

Itami was grabbing some rations by now. "Hehey, that one's a classic! A bit too dark for me though. But if you're looking for better manga, I recommend Code Geass, or Fullmetal Alchemist. Not quite that far from the 'fictional' stuff. But they at least include more realistic characters. And some interesting worlds. Though, now that I think of it, I think there's a World War 2 one of dogfighters. Oh, and there's that When Worlds Collide one that was rebooted recently in a more modern style. It's a great one."

"Ugh. Whatever. Just don't mention any of that stuff around me."

Itami shrugged. "Ok. But between you and me, I AM getting a little bored with that kind of anime. I often think to myself, 'Would it KILL EM to make a NORMAL military anime every once in a while? You know? For kicks!"

"I KNOW! Missiles can't hit em, but flying little girls can?! It's so stupid!" Kuribayashi cried, possibly referring to an experience she saw on an anime.

"Well at least we're proving that wrong today." Itami said. Shino found herself in agreement. She reached into her bag again, then appeared to be frantically searching.

"What?" Itami asked.

"My rations are gone! I thought I grabbed them when I moved! AWWWW I bet the others are eating them right now!" Itami had to restrain himself from laughing at her suddenly moe-like attitude. Then looked to the rations he had. About four. Being a nice guy, he gave two to her, to her surprise.

"Here. Help a fellow soldier right?" He said, a smile on his face.

Kuribayashi seemed to hesitate, but took them anyway, then got to reading the contents. "OOOOOOH! There's a cookie in them! CHOCOLATE CHIP! I love chocolate chip! Thanks a bunch!" She replied happily giving a big smile, before recomposing herself. "B-b-but it's not like I wanted them or anything, baka."

Itami then laughed his ass off. Rolling around on the ground, much to the confusion of Shino. "Wh-what's so funny?" She asked.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Y-Y-you said what all generic tsunderes say! HAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itami immediately scrambled to get away while Kuribayashi was still taken aback and ran out of the tent laughing, leaving a now fuming Shino.

"… baka."

Itami ran back to the trenches, maneuvering through the different connecting paths and over mounds in the way. Occasionally chuckling. He made it back to Captain Mitchell, who was talking to some Koreans. "Hey. What's so funny, Itami?" He asked, noticing the still laughing soldier.

"Well. After grabbing some rations, I discovered that Kuribayashi is in my tent now. We had a little discussion, and I made another tsundere joke. It was PRICELESS!"

"Oh boy. I wouldn't rile her up too bad, if I recall correctly, she's a CQC specialist." Scott said.

"That makes it even better, a typical background for a generic tsundere! HAHAHAHA! Besides. You did it yesterday."

"That's because I'm a Ghost. She can't touch me." Itami had to restrain himself from making another joke.

"It is kinda funny." One of the Koreans said. Itami finally calmed down as he grabbed his binoculars again. Scott turned to the front as well. More soldiers gathering at the edge of the field. That's when the rain began to pour.

"Well... so much for lunch. And speaking of the current situation, it doesn't make sense. It's like they're scared to come at us now. Why don't they bring in something like a demigod? That's what I'd do." Itami said.

"Comparing real life to popular culture I see." Scott's voice gained Itami's attention. "The movies always makes it seem so simple. It's not. Take my word for it son."

"I know, I know. But this isn't the modern world with information and drones. We're dealing with mystical might and magic. Take for example how we thought dragons existed in the Middle Ages. They exist here. So does magic and mythical creatures. So who's to say demigods, or even gods themselves don't exist here?" Itami reasoned, his gaze returning to the frontlines.

"It's always 'what-if' isn't it son? We shouldn't always worry about every little detail. Otherwise nothing will get done. We should focus on what _can_ be controlled." Answered Scott.

"Like the siege weapons?" Asked Itami.

"Basically." Answered Scott. With that said and done, Itami tried to look back across the hills. But the fog was thickening. And he had no thermals, so he just had to wait. Scott used the Cross Com to tag into the camera of one of the still flying UAVs. It had an eye on the retreating forces before stopping. A set range from the base prevented it from going further over the camp to avoid losing more. Though something was missing. The remaining siege weapons. They would send up a predator, but the damned dragons kept showing up and chomping their wings off, and the UAVs, unless lucky, were hit by arrows. So they could only stare at the big expansive clouds forming in front of them.

"Captain Mitchell here, anyone got a visual on the field?" He asked.

"That's a negative, too much fog." Said a Brit.

"Non." A French said.

"Nozing on ze scopes. Can't see zrough zis damned pea soup!" A German asked.

"Can't find the svoloches anywhere." Replied a Russian.

"Lt. Anita here. This fog is too thick, we're heading back to base. Best we can do is wait for this mess to clear out."

"Roger that. Stay safe." Scott replied.

"UUUUGH! Why don't they come already!?" Shino cried.

"Now, Kuribayashi-san. It's not worth getting upset over." Kurokawa said. Oh, Shino listened, but she was still pissed. The fog was still there and the sky was still dark, but the rain was beginning to stop. If there was some good news, there was no way the enemy would try to march across now. That land was now all wet and muddy. Impossible for an army to cross without difficulty. The Coalition could rest a little easier knowing this and got back and settled down. At least until the rain began again.

"Aw man." Itami said. Scott however wasn't convinced. This sounded different. More like... a swarm of angry bees. Getting louder and closer.

"GET DOWN!" His order followed by the sound of thousands of arrows. Following that, the noise of rocks and bolts slamming into the trenches, and beyond. "This is Ghost Lead, GET THE ARTILLERY OUT OF HERE!" The frontal guns were packed up as quickly as possible after this bombardment began and, but most were already hit. Mainly the smaller towed guns were hit. The CAESARs were better off, but they'd have to redeploy with no idea where the enemy was for a proper counterattack.

"There's no way they can't be out of range. Even the most advanced of trebuchets could only reach up to 200 yards!" A British soldier screamed as he swore a volley barely missed his position. Another shot reaching further and destroyed an almost complete barracks.

"Hot damn! Then these ones have some serious range!" Said an American.

"I zink zey outrange ze trebuchets we used once upon a time!" A French woman yelled.

Itami was hunkering down in the trenches with his fellow soldiers. The Coalition fired whenever they could, but the arrows were like a rain, and those trebuchet shots were unrelenting. Add that to the still formed fog, it was essentially spray and pray. How could this be happening?! The trebuchets were undoubtedly long-ranged, but this was impossible. The only other alternative was that they were hidden somewhere. But the area's hills were too clustered, and the forward valley was too exposed, so there's no way they could be hidin

Machine guns rattles, snipers fired, and tanks let out their payloads as the attack continued, and thunder began to play out continously. "We need backup! We need reinforcements!" Another explosion rocked the soundwaves, and a CAESAR main gun fell upon the battlements. With more trebuchet payloads slamming into the trenches, followed by large bolts showering the area.

Suddenly, they stopped. The siege weapons stopped, the arrows stopped, but the thunder... no wait... that wasn't thunder. The fog was dissipating by now, and the defenders could see further out. The machine guns were readied as riflemen took positions to provide supporting fire. Any tanks that weren't hit or retreated readied in their digouts. The alert was sent to the camp as extra forces were readied to deploy.

Then it happened. From the fog came feet soaked in mud with crossbows in arms. Swords weilded only by a few as they came into view. All charging at full speed under whatever banners they had. The realization came to late that this was part of their plan. They attacked the Coalition after the rainfall when they least expected an attack. They attacked when the soldiers manning the trenches were cold and soaked after the rain.

And now they were right in a proper position to finally deal casualties of their own.

 **(Cue 300: Marathon)**

With a roar of battle from the ranks, a large volley of crossbow bolts let our their symphony as they flew into the trenches, whether dirt or flesh were hit, the sudden terror was already sown, and soldiers made for the rear of the first set of trenches. Mitchell opened fire with his MR-C, and anyone else with a weapon did so, but the charge was detected too late and they were forced to fall back as the first line of the trench set was taken immediately. They stayed down as machine gun fire from the second set came forward. The scene looking like a repeat of the Korean war with communist forces mass charging the capitalist forces.

"We can't stay here, we gotta fall back!" Mitchell yelled ushering other soldiers along as they ran for the second set. He let off a few shots as more and more soldiers with crossbows appeared. And these guys were firing too fast for those to be normal crossbows. From what he could make out, the crossbows had a bigger bowstave with the roller release further behind than what one would expect. And another addition was to the bowstring itself. He watched one reload the weapon while on a knee. Put up two hooks that latched onto the string, and pull a lever back like a modern rifle. Put a bolt on and fire. It was still slower than a modern reload, but it was far shorter than a typical crossbow reload. He didn't have time to ponder what materials that string was made of or how they got to this point, all he could do is fire. Clearly in some ways, these guys were advanced.

A few mages were scattered here and there. Offering their usual barriers and whatever spells they could when they chose. A spike of ice flew forward, narrowly missing Mitchell's head. "Fire fire fire!"

"Got it sir, opening fire!" Ramirez responded. He and Nolan was opening fire with his P90, which was suitable in these conditions. They ran for the rear trenches next. Mitchell followed last, but the enemy continued to rush the defenses with even more flooding in. Artillery was readying themselves, but every volley they let out was met with an attack from more siege weapons, and while the fog was beginning to fade, the weapons were still nowhere in sight.

"These guys have some interesting crossbows!" Nolan cried.

"Add tactics to that! I can't see their big guns!" Ramirez shouted, when a soldier took a bolt to the chest, sending him crashing to the trench wall.

"MEDIC!" Nolan ran to the shout.

"The first trench is lost! BACK TO THE SECOND!" The second was better defended at this point. Anyone who didn't follow in this fallback was already dead. The defenders abandoned their posts, running to the second set as bolts peppered their retreat. Luckily, no one was hit and they slipped into the trenches. Despite this stroke of luck, casualties were still being dealt to both sides. The Coalition could hold out better now though, the paths leading to the first blocked off by sandbags. Now they opened fire.

"You were wanting a fight!" Nolan said to a now rightside Kuribayashi.

"YEAH... guess I did!" She answered, a bit uneasy. But still fairly excited. She fired at full auto at the enemy.

"Short controlled bursts, Sgt! Save your ammo!" Mitchell ordered, but the temperamental soldier just ignored him and continued letting lead fly. He shook his head and got back to focusing on the enemy. "Wait!" He looked to the company he had. There was Salvatore and Brown with their SAWs, Nolan, Ramirez, and other Ghosts around the trenches. The SDF soldiers he saw before and various soldiers. But he didn't see a particular man. "Where's the Lt?"

Itami was still in the first set of trenches, in the rear section. He was shaking, huddled into a small ball as the sounds of battle once again filled his mind. He and one other soldier were there amongst other dead men. "COME ON SIR!" The man shouted. "WE CAN MAKE IT! COME ON!" The soldier got up, and was immediately hit by a bolt straight into the head. A moment of standing, and he fell. Dead before impact. Itami snapped out of it for a moment and got up not wanting to be next, and a trebuchet shot landed nearby. His world suddenly went deaf as he fell back down. Everything seemed to move in slow motion now. He saw one other man over across a path, hands over his helmet trying to hide and huddled against a wall. Couldn't have been older than 20. He crawled over, letting his hearing restore. The sounds of other men still stuck here hitting his hearing.

"Where are those reinforcements!?"

"Oh god! It's in my fucking arm! Get it out! GET IT OUT!"

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Itami scampered back up and ran past bodies and wounded comrades running or crawling back. Making it to the man who was hiding.

"Oh god… oh god oh god oh god… so much blood." He whispered. "Oh god oh god oh god…" His trembling hands reached for his magazine, but after getting it out and grabbing a fresh one, he lost his grip and tried to get it back. "HEY! YOU!" The soldier looked up, his face full of fear and terror. "COME ON! WE GOTTA GO! THIS SET IS GONE!" The kid stayed paralyzed for a moment, before grabbing his rifle and following. No need for some speech, thank God. They made a run for it, reaching the last section before a path to the second set. They found a wounded soldier there. His lower torso where the intestines would be with 5 arrows lodged into it. And a bolt in his shoulder with two more in his left leg. Blood recently pouring from his mouth. "MAMMA! MAMMA!" He cried. "MAMAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA!" Itami had to shake himself to move on, doing what anyone would and trying to drag his comrade with him.

"YOU! GO! I GOT HIM!" He sent that other soldier on ahead. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Why wasn't he just running off? Why was he going to grab this man and try to bring him back with him? By all rights, he could be a dead man by then.

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!" He grabbed the man in a fireman's carry and ran for the next set of trenches. The enemy on his tail by now. He had to move fast and hope that nothing would hit him. Over the sounds of battle, he heard ear splitting screeches. Dragons were coming in as a V. Blue in color. They opened to let out their attack, ice shards peppering the landscape like automatic shotguns. It wasn't even a contest for the Kevlar as ice tore through the soldiers who were caught. And to his left were more dragons breathing fire.

With Mitchell, the Lt was found, following a man who ran from the trenches, with one around him. "THERE HE IS! COVER HIM! YOU TOO, KURIBAYSHI!" Fire pelted the ranks of enemies behind the SDF soldier as he ran through the path to the second trenches. And he made it, getting the wounded man over the barricade as he made his own way inside. "HEY! SOMEONE! HELP!" Peeking over to get another shot out, hoping someone would grab the wounded man. He found the same damn thing happening, more soldiers coming, slowed after having taken the first trenches. But there were more out on the battlefield, more coming in. Those siege weapons were preventing a proper counterattack. How were they hitting from so far away?

Reinforcements were making their headway, even under the attacks from the siege weapons, offering more buffers for the attacking forces. Ogres were on their way. And no way could this be stopped without artillery. Hume launched his Zeus and a rocket slammed into the head of one of the beats. But more remained. Tanks helped. At least until dragons showed up. Be it AA or not, they were doing their job good enough. Itami's panic of the battle seemed to slip, however, as he studied the landscape. The hills... was it possible that they...? They're under attack. Best to act now.

"HEY! KOZAK!" He cried, making his way over to the mentioned soldier. "KOZAK!"

"What is it?"

"The hills! I think the enemy weapons are behind the hills!"

"WHAT?!" Kozak asked incredulously. "What makes you think that?!"

"They're out of sight and hitting us from afar! Maybe they're taking advantage of the elevation!" Kozak looked to the captain, who just replied that it was worth a shot. So, he took out his drone.

"This thing gets shot down! I'm billing you pal!" The Ghost warned as he tossed it in the air. Itami went back to firing his rifle. More soldiers were charging, and ogres were seen approaching. It was getting worse. Tanks were still here, but they had to continuously go back to prevent any bearing the enemy had on them from being utilized. The battle was now going on for 2 hours now. "I found them!" Kozak shouted. Mitchell took this opportunity to use the Cross-Com. Indeed, there they were. Ballistae, catapults, and trebuchets. The shots were loaded and mages nearby were applying some kind of enchantments to them, then the shots were fired at unrealistic speeds for these weapons. Not only that, but these weapons were on wheels that seemed to feature turrets. How crazy is that? THAT'S how they were doing it! Using elevation of the hills and this enchantment to increase the velocity and range.

"Artillery I have coordinates of the siege weapons!"

"Not a moment too soon, the enemy's getting closer!" Nolan yelled.

"Artillery, fire mission battery, grids 233 937, 233 984, and 233 955, enemy siege weapons being concealed by the hills. Also, send a few volleys to us! Ogres approaching. Danger close. Over!" Kozak said.

"Understood mon ami, prepare for ze pounding." Said the artillery captain.

"Hold onto your helmets! This is gonna be close!" Scott yelled.

 **…**

"We did it. The first set of trenches is ours! They're none the wiser, and their catapults have retreated! Just a little longer and the rest will be ours!"

Duran's new plan was working like a charm. It was strenuous work to get the entirety of the weaponry and army through the fog. But that sudden charge was to their benefit, despite the terrain, and they were gathering soldiers to charge again, with ogres ready to assist. It was now his battle. Even if it wasn't surround and charge. "Once we raze their fort to the ground, we'll drive them back through the Gate. Only if necessary we will attack the other side." Duran said.

"Are you mad Duran? We should go there regardless!" Ligu said.

"And risk another massacre? Do you not see the many flags over that fort? It is obvious we have encountered not only another nation. But a whole alliance. And they are not going to just let us through like last time!" Duran replied.

The king grumbled, while Duran watched the armies go around his barrier. Then he heard more eruptions. The enemy weapons were firing again, surely at him, and he ducked to prevent their success as the mages were able to successfully bring up a barrier. More and mroe soldiers fearlessly charging with crossbows at the ready. But the attack did not hit him, but far from him. A few eruptions around where the ogres were approaching, but most of the explosions were behind him. Over at some hills.

"No…" Duran said. And with that, his siege weapons were gone. "WE CANNOT LOSE THE TRENCHES!" He yelled, rallying those close by to rush for the trenches.

 **…**

With the siege weapons down, the Coalition forces finally had a better chance of hitting the still entrenched enemy. With the collection of machine gun, tank, APC, and sniper fire, the opposing forces were hit.

However, between this and the beginning of the artillery barrage, another mass charge began, while not as successful, some were able to reach the second trenches, where they decided to use their traditional sword weapons, which in this environment, were extremely effective. Scott mused over this and thanked his thinking ahead for grabbing an M1014. Semi-auto shotgun. A soldier jumped into the spot next to him, and received a chest full of pellets. Then another. But more just came. He just had to hope they didn't mass on him. Itami already killed a few before using his bayonet to stab into a neck. Sniper fire took some of the soldiers out. There couldn't be a retreat here. Behind this was one last set of trenches. Beyond that, was the camp itself. If they got there, it would be game over. The dragons by now were more or less useless, the base had substantial AA vehicles in the vicinity. Tunguskas, Flakpanzers, Avengers, and Type 87s filled the sky with cannon fire and missiles. But some were faster than others, and took their own kills.

"Dammit. Sure wish we had air support right now!" Said Ramirez.

"Yeah. You'd think they'd bring some immobilized choppers through that Gate by now, even if they were simple Blackhawks or something!" Itami added, slamming the butt of his rifle into an enemy and then stabbing the neck. As Mitchell fired, his mind briefly thought back to his gunrides on Blackhawks during his time in Mexico. Firing that minigun was definitely adrenalin-pumping. Various vehicles like Humvees and BMPs came running with the rest occupied with the forces still outside of the base. The Humvees brought up some serious firepower. Miniguns. The BMPs with their PKT guns and the 100mm main weapon opened fire upon any larger threats nearby as the miniguns shredded the enemy.

It was no surprise that the hostiles fell almost instantly to the hail of lead without those barriers to shield them, it utilized Gatling-style rotary barrels at high speeds with an electric motor. Not for the wee lads. The BMPs launched some side-mounted rockets at small clusters. The Humvees raced towards the edge where the army was at its thickest. The warriors raised their shields in response while the artillery pounded their rear ranks. The miniguns spun up and tore through the ranks.

At least ten Humvees were there, followed by the respective Coalition vehicles of the same type and the BMPs to offer a backup option, and the enemy was faltering. Some gunners were hit by arrows, but for the most part, they were winning. The men in the trenches had a restored morale and exited their trenches, and ran forward in a countercharge with the vehicles in their midst. The sniper focus was now on the archers in the distance, elves again. The charge had spots of hand to hand, such as Shino slamming her own head into a hostile's. It was in the trenches where they met more fierce oppositon. More dwarves like before. The short men let out their warcries as they charged the countercharge. This time, despite their innate stubborness, it was futile with their spears. The enemy was beginnin gto retreat as the mass charge of crossbow armed soldiers began to turn back to their own camp. The uglies, goblins and other creatures, essentially mindless cannon fodder, continued their attack however. Be it orders or otherwise.

Coalition soldiers entered the first trenches once again and took them back with a slow steady pace. And before long, the human soldiers of the enemy turned back and retreated. This warranted in a cry of victory as the trenches were once again put into their control. "REGROUP AND REFORM! They'll be back!" Scott yelled. The response was immediate as soldiers ran to and from their locations to prepare for the next attack. Mitchell took a look towards Itami, who was wiping some blood from his face. And it was covered in it.

"Itami." He said, gaining the Lt's attention. "Good call you made son. Using the drone. I didn't see what happened until you mentioned your plan." Scott said, though his balaclava concealed his face, Itami speculated he was smiling. And returned the expression, but Scott saw his eyes were spelling a different story.

"I got lucky I guess." He replied, nearly emotionless.

"Hey. You alright, Itami?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know… I just survived a damn assault for pete's sake." He was silent for a moment. "How's that kid? The one I..."

"He'll be ok. Leave him to the docs. You did good. Impressed me today."

"I'll bet. I... need to be excused." He said, before trudging away. Itami looked around the battlefield. Bodies were everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Blood and guts painted spots on the field. Most were of the enemy, but with that was expected. The amount of their own however, was not. But that wasn't Itami's issue. He was heading back to his tent. And since he did say Kuribayashi could have the top bunk, he would take the bottom. Sure enough, hers was up there. He sat down on the cot, letting his rifle fall to the ground as he just sat there. Eyes wide open yet again. This battle was even worse than the last. He grabbed the manga he had and opened it, hoping to get his mind off of the sights he saw. The ice shredded men, the guy who got a bolt in his cranium, and that kid he grabbed earlier. Alive. But well? He didn't know.

"Just... focus on the good stuff." He told himself.

The captain followed the man back to the tent, but only peeked through the tent flaps. He could see the raw soldier's face from here. It was in his eyes. Itami's eyes wide open and just unfocused on the book he was reading. He closed the flap and left the man be. He didn't blame the soldier. Mitchell had his own trial of trauma himself. After his tours in the Middle East before his ODA assignment in the Phillipines. He would have trouble sleeping, wake up in the middle of the night, stare into the distance without realizing it.

But he got over it. He got better. He got help and was aware of what he did, but didn't let it bother him. If he didn't do it, someone would die. Most likely a fellow soldier. He was still Human. But Itami. Did he have that luck? Mitchell made a mental note to make sure to tell Itami to get some kind of help if it got worse.

 **…**

This was not good.

"We have less than half the forces we were sent out with! How could this have happened?"

"We had the Imperial Army with us. How did we fail so easily?"

"We can't fight on. We must retreat."

"We cannot run off now."

Duran's announcement was met with shock and distress from the remaining leaders. "Not until I have repaid them with an arrow." He said, Ligu's ruined helmet in front of him. The kings that had made way before were all gravely injured and had to go back home with whatever soldiers were still alive.

"But Lord Duran, we hardly have enough might. How do you expect to fight?!"

Duran began to think. They still had some siege weapons, but they would easily be stopped… unless… "We strike from above." He said. "Tomorrow. A night attack."

 **…**

 **July 7th 1:23 PM**

Some of the damage had been cleaned up. And the good news was that back home, some choppers were brought through the Gate. 7 in total. 5 Iroquois transports, an Apache, and a Ka-52. Brought in by trailer beds. The choppers were reassembled after that. And more were on the way.

The dead were gathered while the wounded were in the medical area. Itami, now more revitalized from potential PTSD, was sitting on a Humvee at the first trench and reading a manga. He would look towards the front where Scott was, going to each and every soldier in the Coalition there and see how they were doing like he saw before. Giving them some words of encouragement. Itami couldn't help but think that this was a lesson being taught to him indirectly. Forming a bond with the soldiers. He was feeling better. He still had those moments, but he was able to put it aside for the moment. That attack just... it got to him.

Yet it boggled his mind. Why bother with every single soldier? Shouldn't he be talking to the higher-ups and making plans? Isn't that what captains do when they're back in the base? Scott did say that it was important to build relations, but this seemed excessive. That and some people just may not like you. Then again, Itami still only knew so much. He was pretty much the student here.

He dismissed it and went back to his manga."Heya sir." There she was again.

"Can I help you, Sgt?" He asked.

"Just saying hey. And congrats. On that stunt you pulled back there. I honestly thought you were dead by then." Kuribayashi said.

"Well... I was stuck. But I got out. Unlike some of the others. Myself, that kid, and the other guy were all that were left I think." Itami replied, looking back at his manga. This one his other favorite. When Worlds Collide.

"So... back to same old useless otaku huh?"

"Hey, this manga I'm reading would be more up your alley. It's got a healthy balance between that moe lovey-dovey mermaid stuff and the military parts. Here, see for yourself." He said, handing her the manga.

"Hahaha, NO." Itami just smiled and got back to reading. "I'm just being nice because of what you pulled off. You're still a major dork sir."

"Mm-hmm." He responded, not giving a care. Kuribayashi rolled her eyes and left. Itami kept reading, finding himself looking back up as she left. Let's just say she walked nicely.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Mitchell made his way and snuck up on Itami again. Elliciting another yelp.

"M-M-M-Mitchell-dono! I uh...uh... y- you know." Itami began, smiling weakly.

"Relax. Relax. Just teasing you. The enemy is likely going to make another attack. Diaz saw some of their scouts up ahead." Itami calmed down quickly, and went back to reading his manga. Mitchell looked at the pages he was reading, despite his lack of Japanese understanding, thinking of what to say next.

"You know Itami. You really surprised me out there. Grabbing that soldier and hauling him back with the enemy firing bolt after bolt at you. I thought you were gonna get hit. I guess I misjudged you. Mostly. You still need discipline though. So the training is still on."

"I know." Itami responded. His expression was beginning to change to a more neutral stance.

"... that kid you saved is gonna be fine. He'll be out of action, but he's begging to get back on his feet into the fight. He was just in a lot of pain." Itami said nothing to this. Mitchell sighed. 'Don't sugarcoat it. Just get it over with like a band-aid.' "Itami, I'm not trying to make you relive those moments. I was in your shoes too. When I was at a lower rank of course. Back in the Middle East. I had those sleepless nights and bad days. But I made sure to get help. Make sure you do the same. The trauma has a way of wearing down your sanity and making you... detached if you will. Don't let it happen." Itami gave a chuckle after that. But it wasn't a hollow, scary one. It was more light-hearted. He then closed his manga and held it in front of Mitchell.

" _This_ is my help, sir. It's weird, I know, but this is my help. As you know, it's my hobby. And my hobby saves me from all that." He left his seat on the Humvee and stood in front of the captain. "It helped me once. It'll help me again. I'm not exactly a stranger to pain and suffering. This is just a new kind."

"What do you mean, son?"

Itami closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Not now sir. It's... very personal. But I will say this just to get it over with. I'm gonna have my moments no doubt sir, and I will get help. But back then before my SDF days and during. I was put in some very... painful moments. I'll tell you when I feel it's a good time. Thanks for the pep talk."

The otaku left with a smile, leaving a very confused captain at the Humvee. "You're... welcome?" Scott wasn't sure about what just happened. Here he was expecting to give some life advice and some moral support. But Itami is suddenly fine after last night? The captain shook his head. Besides the defence of the base, and the coming of additional support, this was the strangest soldier he ever met. Then again. Maybe he should be thankful. Itami did seem better, his eyes were more lively and cheerful like usual. And his voice wasn't emotionless. "Maybe I should leave it be for now. Diaz, it's Mitchell. What do you see?"

"Just the usual. More scouts, nothing more. Cedric and his boys are coming back. So fare nothing. The enemy army is still holed up in their camp. They're making more weapons, but it seems these are their last legs." Some good news.

"Good. Keep watch. I'll head to the command tent and update Keating."

"MITCHELL-DONO!"

"Goddammit. I'll get back to you, Diaz!" And like his namesake, Mitchell took off to avoid little miss fangirl. This had to be the third time she's done this. She usually just followed him around like a lost puppy. Now she probably wanted another selfie.

 **9:43 PM**

Night was upon the camp.

But it would be a sleepless one. The base once more sprang to life as the soldiers raced to their stations. Shots from ebnemy siege weapons were hitting again. Itami saw the enemy army clear as day, but he didn't see the hostile weaponry. Long range thermal goggles were distributed to prevent another surprise attack, and the UAVs scoured the hills. But nothing was found. "Where are they coming from now?!" He shouted.

With that, the enemy marched. In front of them were ogres and mages. Giant meat shields and barriers. The soldiers began firing into the distance as the force grew closer. With minimal success. Kozak sent up his drone, and found nothing but the charging warriors. With this in mind, the choppers began to start up. Bringing great relief to the soldiers. But they had to be careful. There were only seven choppers. And only two were attack chopper. Add that to the current known capabilities of the enemy, which seem to keep racking up, and there's no telling what's next. This time, even with the position of the enemy siege weapons yet again a mystery, the Coalition moved every mobile to the front. Every Humvee, every T-14, every sniper, gunner, grenadier, every last asset. They weren't losing the trenches again. "Shooter 1 here, I'm the Apache flying overhead. I'm all yours Ghost Lead. My Japanese friends got their M2s all ready. Point out priority targets and I'll take 'em out."

"Shooter 1, focus on those huge ogres. Someone tell those Hueys to thin the infantry ranks." Scott ordered, The Ghosts once again scattered about the trench lines. Burke firing a mounted machine gun next to him. Several guns lined the trenches now. While other soldiers utilized whatever weapons they had. Bo's big MGL sent shots into clusters and devastated them.

The Apache was the new point of focus for the enemy. The Hydra rockets were unleashed as they slammed into an ogre. The beast was killed by the torrent, the barrage being too much to handle. The chopper followed by firing a Hellfire upon another. This had devastating consequences on the ogre's head, which ceased to exist when the cloud settled. The Hueys unleashed their own torrential fire upon the infantry, while causing great pain to an ogre here and there. The monsters roared in anger, frustrated with the fact that the choppers were always out of reach.

"Big ugly number 3 is down. Ready for the next target." Raven said as another ogre fell. Several arrows began to clatter against the chopper's windshield. "You gotta be kidding me." Then an arrow detonated into ice shards, sticking themselves into the apache's armor. "SHIT! Watch yourselves! They got some fancy tricks with those arrows!"

"Cyka blyat!" The Ka's pilot shouted. "They hit me with a fire arrow! They burned my baby!"

"Then give them something to remember you by." The apache pilot answered.

Back at the base, the assault was only picking up. The enemy smelled blood and wanted it now, yet those siege weapons were nowhere in sight. "Goddammit where are the drones?!" Scott yelled, hoping to get them to patrol a further area. An explosion rocked a nearby APC onto its side.

"Scheisse! Get them out of there! Los los los!" The order from the German Lt was followed by several soldiers. The sound of a high speed object tore the air as a tower fell.

"AW COME ON!" An engineer yelled, obviously being then one who helped repair it. The same one from the last assault.

Itami saw the destruction take fold. The enemy is really on top of them this time! No way for the enemy weapons to- wait. He looked and behind at the mountain that surrounded their rear a few close clusters of rocks. While he could see nothing. His gut told him otherwise. He ran to the Mitchell, managing to put his fear aside while dodging some falling arrows and taking quick moments to help fallen comrades. Along the way, he picked up a Mexican soldier who seemed just as urgent to get to the captain. "¡Ándele! ¡Rapido!" He shouted after another fireball erupted from their left.

The two dove into the right trench, with Mitchell crouching under ground level. "Mitchell! I think I know where the siege weapons are!" He said.

"Where?!" He replied, throwing a grenade a good distance away. Itami pointed up to the mountain. To his surprise, the Mexican soldier had the same answer.

"All the way up there?!" Scott asked bewildered.

"Si. I bet they're up there with all their macho toys."

"Makes sense, considering we didn't get anything about them till now…" Mitchell stopped and looked at the soldier. He wore a bandana rather than the traditional helmet.

"Vega, is that you?" He asked.

"Hola capitán! So good to see you again." Said the soldier.

"You two know each other?" Asked Itami.

"We do. Vega saved my life back in Mexico. Bunch of mercenaries attacked. My team was subdued and my driver was dead. He was the only other guy around." Scott said. Sometime in the rebellion. The rebels hired Panamanian mercenaries to hunt down the Ghosts, and they were skilled soldiers. After a chopper ambushed the Hummer that Scott was in, he was knocked unconscious with his soldiers, but the driver was dead. Right after he made a heroic move to save the Captain from an ambush too. From there, Vega stayed with the team until they extracted.

"Lt. Vega now. I had the same thought process as Señor Itami it seems."

"Shooter 1, take some Hueys and head up the mountain, likely location of the siege weapons." Scott said.

"All the way up there? That's crazy!" The pilot said. "Still, it does make sense. Shooter flight moving up."

 **…**

It was working.

Albeit taking casualties, the army was once again approaching the enemy fort, and with a vengeance. Duran was there among the army with the remaining kings while one of his commanders oversaw the siege deployment. The weapons. Ballistae, catapults, trebuchets. Were all leaning over the edge being held by rope tied to two ogres. The loading was done and the weapons fired. It was too easy now. Just some more shots and they'd have the iron elephants dealt with.

"Finally, we can bring the fight beyond the Gate. Or at least push them back." The commander said with a grin.

Suddenly, a sound filled the air. Like thunder going so fast it matched the rhythm of the enemy's thunder weapons. "What is that? Observe the area." He ordered. It grew closer and closer until it sounded like it was right next to him. From under the cliffside came six wingless dragons… or something like that. Similar to those described by the survivors of the expedition. One had what appeared to be two wings with various contraptions on it and stared straight at them. The other five had no such things and faced a side at them. In a small window-like hole on each creature was a single enemy soldier riding inside… each with a long, multi-rodded staff of sorts… wait a minute.

 **…**

"This is Shooter 1. Enemy siege weapons in sight. Shall we bring down the hammer?"

"Affirmative Shooter 1. Nail those bastards so we can end this."

"Roger that Ghost Lead. Unleashing Hell."

 **…**

Before he could give an order, the beasts unleashed their magic or whatnot. The five with the rodded weapons unleashed a continuous stream of magic or whatnot, that cut through anything in its path.

But the other one. Was worse. A single weapon of sorts under its chin fired continuously and shredded any who attacked. From its stubby wings, trails of fire emanated from cylindrical objects while seemingly innocent tube-shaped things next to them lit to life and slammed into the ogres, killing them almost instantly. The siege weapons were destroyed in a matter of moments. "NOOOOO-" As he shouted in desperation, a blazing trail impacted with him, ending his life.

On the ground, Duran was distraught… they found the last of the weapons… and now the army had no true way to fight. So many were dying now. The enemy was massing. More elephants and carriages appeared as their catapults firing picked up in frequency.

While many defiantly stood their ground and shot their crossbows and arrows, other warriors began to run away, he wasn't gonna stop them now. What was the point? This was his last card, and it failed. He looked to the ground and found a bow with a single arrow. He grabbed them and readied to fire. One last act before defeat. "Bastards…" He let it fly, and could only hope it hit. "How could this have happened?" He asked himself as the explosions rang and soldiers ran.

Duran began to chuckle, then laugh. It was obvious to some he finally lost it. But to him, a sudden realization was made about why he and the kings were sent here. His maniacal laughing was cut short as an artillery shell impacted in front of him. And for him, the battle ended.

 **July 8th**

 **WNM**

"Estimates place combined casualties of both Coalition and hostile forces amounts up to a total of- Mother of Mary. Three hundred and one thous- is this a typo?"

 **UN HQ**

"Most of these loses are on the enemy's side. Our estimates place our losses at little less than 2,000." Hojo said.

"Little less thant two- you say that like it's a good thing!" Less thatn 2,000 is NOT a good thing!" Pritchard cried.

"We only have ourselves to blame." Caldwell began. "We clearly hadn't learned our lesson from the last battle. We need to treat this enemy like an equal. Not a lesser."

"But ma'am. They're in the Medieval age for Christ's sake." Treskayev said.

"And they have magic on their side. And combine that with our complete lack of information, I can safely say that while we still won, WE ARE LOSING!" Caldwell declared.

"Do you have an idea ma'am? You sound like it." Hojo asked.

"Yes. I do. Ulfric and Pritchard are in on it. We continue adding onto our camp, and turn it into a full-fledged fortress like we decalred before. But we make it better. We give it the space to hold hundreds of thousands. We put anyone with a hammer to it, and spend wisely on its upgrades. The enemy has made it clear they want a fight to take us out. I say let them crash against us. Hopefully AFTER we finish the fortress."

"That will cost millions!" President Ruiz of Mexico cried. "While our combined economies will more than pay for it, it will add up as upkeep and the continued shipping impacts our pockets! I am in for this plan, but we cannot just spend spend spend!"

"It's a sensible idea. We need to do something. But what about our military strategy?" Asked Francois.

"We'll leave that to our generals."

 **...**

Dawn had finally came to. The Coalition forces were back to rebuilding. The good news was most of the buildings were within repair and progress went unhindered.

The bad news? This battle was far more brutal. With the combined battles of entering and holding the gate. From the arrow volleys, siege weaponry, buildings falling, and the horde of enemies that made it to the trenches, about 1,989 soldiers were dead, and injured were among the thousands. Far more than expected. The enemy lost FAR more men, but this was crazy… the enemy had inferior equipment, but they also had magic. So as far as the Coalition was concerned, they could end up fighting monsters as big as Godzilla. Hopefully not of course. Still, as tragic as their losses were on their hearts and minds, it was far better on their side, as the enemy force was nearly annihilated.

But they came close, so close to beating them back across the Gate. And this was ingrained in their minds. The Ghosts were busy searching with other soldiers around the battlefield. Countless dead were everywhere, vultures coming to do what they did best. Itami was with Scott and his team. He himself bore an expression of what could only be described as shock, disgust, and overall shellshock. Bodies were everywhere. Everywhere. The stench was atrocious, and he already heaved his lunch four times.

"To think, they almost beat us back with these." He said holding a broken bow, wondering how old the man was that once held it.

"NEVER underestimate your enemy Itami." Scott said. The veteran gained the rookie's attention. "No you don't have to see them as equal, but if you don't have some form of respect for your foe, you're in for one nasty surprise after another."

"It still makes you think." Kurata said. "I heard we killed roughly 385,000 of them." His own face said little better. Though it looked like he had been crying recently.

"They sent less than that number to Ginza. About 10,000. And 10,000 more to fight us here" Itami said.

"So they upped their ante. Yet still failed." Said Nolan. Checking the corpses for any signs of life. Doubtful in this outcome.

"So that's 405,000 altogether." Said Kurata. "Compared to us, we lost a total of about 2,000. We lost less men... is this even a war?"

"So did Hernan Cortes, but he would lose even if he killed 25,000 Aztecs for every one of his men, they would finish with him. We're in THEIR backyard now. Let's not forget," Nolan began. "we killed a lot, but there's bound to be more. Often times in the Medieval era, the knights and other high noble titles gained the number attention. No reason to not think this happens here. While the lesser counted peasant soldiers number WAY larger. With all this carnage. I'd expect the enemy to control the whole planet, or at least a vast majority. Even if you compare it to Roman logic, it's still a large number"

"Nolan's right, we need to assume they have as much land as the Mongols did in their empire while having more soldiers than every army from the times combined." Vega said.

"Isn't that a little out there?" Itami asked.

"When you're in the dark like this, speculations are all you have until more info is revealed." Said Scott.

Itami looked to the broken bow in his hand. "That brings up yet another question." All eyes went to him. "What kind of nation are we fighting? Like the Roman Empire where the Emperor has most if not all the power, a Medieval Kingdom where there's a King and vassal states? Maybe even an Aztec-like people?"

"That's a bit unlikely." Said Nolan.

"Like the Captain said, expect anything. Right?" Itami replied, throwing the bow a good distance away.

 **…**

Back at the capital. Molt was receiving word of the outcome of the battle.

"Your Majesty, we expect over 400,000 casualties in total among the nations. The defeated armies have been left without sufficient might and are returning home. Our own surviving forces are returning as we speak. Reports are about a legion's worth."

Molt gave a simple smile. "Our neighbors can no longer threaten the Empire. Yet the fact that this enemy can withstand such a force still bothers me." Molt said, the smile disappearing.

"The Mystic Council is working as we speak. While progress is slow, they have already made a few modifications to the weapons and armor being made. They say through studying the enemy, we can learn more on how to counter their weapons." Marcus added.

"That is good. But we need more time…" He began to think, intently, before releasing a breath. "Make preparations to burn every village between Arnus and Sadera if the enemy makes move. If necessary, poison their wells and take their food and livestock. This will stop any army and leave them vulnerable. And there's no way they can make it through the mountain pass. No one can."

"Ah. Scorched Earth tactics. Though I worry about defectors and the loss of tax revenue." Marcus answered.

"Defectors?" Molt asked.

"There are motions to have you recalled within the Senate, beginning with Duke Casel."

A quick laugh was heard. "In a crisis like this? They are mad! If they continue to do so, it will show that the Senate is unfit to serve the Empire anymore, and we can take care of them in one swoop. However, let us not jump to conclusions. Let the Council investigate."

The door opened to the throne room. "Your Majesty." The voice was female. From the doorway came a young girl in her late teens with long scarlet hair and eyes with a white toga. With a minor crown-like accessory around the head. "Piña. What do you need my daughter?" Molt asked.

"It's about Arnus, of course. I have learned that the Allied Army has suffered a miserable defeat, and that the Empire's holy ground, Arnus Hill, is occupied by the enemy. What are we doing about this?" Was the reply.

"We are taking this time to retake the Hill." Marcus said. "What complacency!" Piña shouted.

"This will not help stop the enemy invasion!"

"Piña, you are correct." Molt responded. "But we cannot just rush in. We believed that the Allied Army would be a capable force to coordinate with our own forces sent to fight. But as you already know, they were not. We are far too ignorant regarding the enemy that occupies Arnus Hill. They indeed can be killed, but at a cost. We must mitigate this cost. This is a perfect opportunity for you. Could I ask you and your Order to scout their position?"

Piña reacted in surprise. "Me? With my Order?" She asked.

"Indeed. You were always trying to prove that your Order was more than a plaything. Now's your chance."

Piña slightly gritted her teeth, but kneeled before her father. "I understand, Your Majesty." She got up and left the throne room, but before she could.

"Piña, remember. This is not a death or glory mission. We need to know what else they are capable of. I'd rather know nothing about them if it means you live another day." Molt said after her. She turned, nodded, and left. The advisor soon after. "Guards. Leave me." He ordered, the soldiers left too. Now he was all alone.

Molt got up from his throne and looked out one of the window, letting the events dawn upon him. The army destroyed, a force unlike any other. And now he made these decision? What was becoming of the Empire? "May our people have a chance to live… if the worst comes." He said. "Flare guide us. And my sons... please win soon."

 **…**

 **July 12th**

Fort Gate was looking better. After the battle, buildings were in progress. There were so many workers form civilain sectors coming through the Gate in the past four days, so much work was being done. It was like watching ants work. As for the structures, it was admin and command first of course. The base was covering much of the area, beyond the established no-go zone. It had everything a Fort needed, including an under construction air field.

Planes were being sent through the Gate in parts, but the bigger ones would take longer. Materials were being sent so there was good news. The base had walls being built, with attack helicopters constantly patrolling. US Apaches, Russian Havocs, and French and German Eurocoptors. With a few multinational transports like the Blackhawk in between. Itami was exiting a tent. He was feeling better after the battle. He figured he was a veteran now… well… a new one anyway. He was given his new orders to assume Third Recon Team. He was really not happy. This was what Mitchell was trying to prepare him for, but he didn't want to do it, he also didn't feel ready to do so.

But the higher ups say otherwise. He wrote in his journal before this, so there was nothing missing. Save for the minor part he added of taking the responsibility of being a team leader and how much he thought it was going to suck.

 _Other than the whole leadership thing, command is sending six recon teams. Each includes SDF forces with another country. United States, Germany, Britain, France, South Korea, and Russia. We got word various others will accompany as advisors and mechanics. That sounds good. I just wish I wasn't in on it._

He'd continue later. He walked on, running into Scott. "How you feeling son?" He asked. Itami sighed.

"Like I wanna go home." He answered honestly.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder 'If it makes you feel better, I'm going with your team." Itami really didn't know how to feel, save for slight relief.

"Well… at least we'll have an expert with us." He said.

The two soldier continued on, with Vega coming along aways. He volunteered to help out with two squad mates. Diego Jimenez and Jose Gutierrez. Two Mexican commandos who served with Mitchell in the rebellion. Along with Ferguson and the other recruits, Scott had Diaz, Brown, Hume, and Nolan. Safety in numbers right? The group approached the recon team. Composed of Takeo Kurata, Tozu, Wataru Katsumoto, Azuma, Shino Kuribayashi, Tetsuya Nishina, Hayato Sasagawa, Furuta, Kurokawa, and Soichiro Kuwahara. It was safe to say the team was absolutely happy that the Ghosts were with them. Though other teams took the pleasure of having the best of the other national Special Forces with them.

But for most of them, seeing Itami being assigned to them... especially Shino... yeah.

"I'm Itami, commander of the Special Region Recon Team Three." Itami began, slightly stuttering.

"He's good soldier, and pretty fun to mess with." Nolan said smugly. Itami flinched and began to stutter at him.

"Si. One loco son of a puta." Vega added. His friends and the Ghosts began laughing. While Itami simply lowered his helmet over his eyes in embarrassment.

"So much for an introduction." He mumbled. A quick eye contact with Shino warranted a huff from the female soldier.

The soldiers began to mount their vehicles, the SDF with 2 Komatsu light armored vehicles and a Mitsubishi Type 73 light truck. The Ghosts had the ever-lovable Humvees. Scott was going over some last minute conversations with General Keating. "Mitchell. Remember ROE, but don't risk anything. We need to spread a reputation early. Though, I don't expect too much. If they're like Rome…" Keating said.

"I understand sir."

Mitchell heard what sounded like a small child whimpering. He turned around to find a sparkle-eyed, giddy Kuribayashi looking up at him with a big smile. "Scott?" Keating asked, realizing the situation.

Mitchell let out a very audible, very long sigh. "This is..." He looked back to the soldier. "My number one fan." He mumbled.

Kuribayashi let out a squeal upon hearing the title. "MITCHELL-DONO CALLED ME #1! SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI!"

"Getting fans are we Scott?" Keating asked, teasing.

Mitchell slapped a hand on his face while mumbling every curse word in the English dictionary. Itami began to stifle laughs. "And I thought _you_ were immature." Said Scott. Itami looked at him still stifling.

"I guess so. But you gotta admit… she is kinda cute." Itami said. Staring at her bouncy assets. "Yeaaahhhhh…" A quick playful slap to the head brought him back to reality. "Sorry." Mitchell scoffed and went to the Humvees, where the Ghosts were sharing his thought process. The consequences of fans. All finished, the recon group consisted of three Komatsus and two Humvees, one with a minigun, the other with a grenade launcher. The repeating kind.

The groups exited the gates to the outside and made way to find a settlement. Itami writing in his journal, and Scott going over some details with the team.

Whatever happened, they had to be prepared.

 **AN: I'm gonna stop it here fellas. But JEEZ O PETE! Longest chapter in my whole Fanfiction experience, so you can't say I didn't deliver. Well, Itami's and Scott are going through a crisis now. Itami with his new position, even though he knew it was coming. And Scott with Shino being a fangirl, and having no expectations of it.**

 **OK. Imma stop now. It's 2:39 over here. AM. I gotta go schleep.**


	7. Flames

**malayknight: All I'm gonna say is this, the Falmart in canon and the Falmart in this fic are not the same. The Gods actally give a shit about their people in this story, but cannot just intervene. That's like if God forced everyone in Medieval Europe to stop fighting by being there. If you recall from the previous chap when Sadera was introduced, it mentions how the Gods watch over them but do not intervene. Basically it means 'we'll guide you and help you out, but in the end, it's all on you to succeed.' Makes sense when you think about it, because why do anything if your Gods will do it for you right?**

 **Bizarre O: ... what do you think? (It'll be offscreen and implied.)**

 **Arbiter: (DIS ISN'T A REVIEW! U TRAITOROUS SWINE! D8) Alas, I live in the midwest. In the muffin mit of Lower Michigan.**

 **Borat: Not very. By now, most of the lands Sadera has gained recently have been in their hands for a few decades. The people are 'Saderanized.' (Like Romanized.) So long story short, the Coalition, even if they are a bit generous, will be seen as the bad guys. Think back to Hannibal and Phyrrhus as examples.**

 **last admiral: Refer to what I said to ol Borat. Saderans aren't gonna want to listen to some sappy poetry.**

 **AN: Not too much different about this chap in comparison to the original, save for a different beginning, giving a window in another country as well as the differences between canon Zorzal in comparison to this one. If you don't like it, too bad. I don't wanna antagonist like dat.**

 **Somewhere in the Western Desert.**

The Western Desert.

A land of wealth and gold, of exotic beasts and extreme heat, of war. And it holds true to this day. Formations of legionaries in deep red and dark gold held their shields in defence against the groups of assorted mercenaries flying the gold and silver colors of the other nation that laid claim to lands on the western side of the desert. Two nations have their interests in this land. The rival countries of Sadera and the Denzalcian Commonwealth.

Unlike the Saderan people, who valued a military lifestyle with a political system that is based on service and distinction, and a population dedicated to war. Conquering lands and Saderanizing the populace. Denzalcia was also an oligarchy, but one of trade and commerce. Wealth was the determiner of political advancement, and using treaties to ensure those who they defeated would contribute mercenaries in war. At one time, everything due west of the location of what is now Knappnai was once under the control of the Commonwealth for at least 300 years. The 'commonwealth part of the name is somewhat of a misnomer. More associated with the bounty of wealth the nation found within its homelands rather than system of government. Their seafaring skills unmatched, their knack for coffers overflowing, and their lands secure.

Until the first war with Sadera began. It started from a small incident over Knappnai, and led to the series of battles that saw Denzalcia pushed out of the region. The country would later seek new lands for new wealth under one of their greatest leaders, Hamilcar. And for a total of 10 years it was so, until the second war began. Now Denzalcia was only based on its profitable, but less expansive lands back home. This was at least 15 years ago. Everything south of the mountains bordering the desert was theirs, but the desert itself was as some would say, contested. Denzalcian mercenary armies clashing with the professional soldiers of Sadera in skirmishes. But, a war has not been officially declared. Why?

Simple, this wasn't just a dispute of nations, but between two rival families from each country. The Barcid Dynasty of Denzalcia, and the Zorzal Family of Sadera. Seeing this, both nations were still weary from fighting each other in the last war, so they essentially let their generals fight, but they had to use their own resources. Being Zorzal and Barca, they both had plenty. So here they were again amid the scorching heat near the still independant city of Tullia, armies for the sake of their leaders.

Prince Zorzal would, as he would truly tell you, rather be home with his many mistresses than out here fighting. But then again, put him in a warzone and he'll deliver results. He was aggressive and ruthless to those who directly confronted him. And he didn't mind getting into the fray himself, if for nothing more than to prove himself to his peers.

And that's where he was now, riding his steed into a formation of man and humanoid armed with slings. Up close, these men were poor fighters, especially to knights on horseback. They, like the legions on the field were adorned in the same colors of their leader, burgandy plate armor with yellow highlights and if they had such, a white cape. Some would wonder why knights would wear such armor in this heat, well unlike those who took ot the holy land in our world, these men had enchanted armor that emanated a cool chill. It was nothing perfect, but it was far better at maintaining a cooler temperature. Just ask Zorzal himself. He had disembarked from his horse after reeling back from his initial charge and went back at it. His knightly sword striking upon the nearest slinger, taking the head off immediately, and then striking another with his heater shield.

"Slaughter them! Make them regret taking up arms against us!" The knights making up his bodyguard took that to heart and pushed the slingers back, warranted the reaction of a reserve group of mercenaries with spears. "BAH! They use long tools to prevent us from hitting them! I think this calls for a proper response." The knights formed up with the prince, the front ranks readying spells at the soldiers as their hands readied in a white icy glow. "They look hot, let's cool them off!" They unleashed ice storm spells, sending ice waves that left sharp spike beds in their wake. Reaching the mercenaries, they punctured armor and caused damage to their skin at the sudden change in temperature, and left a window to attack. With the front row soldiers faltering and holding back their rear ranks, the knights took their opportunity and charged as their prince already went forth, braking through the semi-frozen and ice-stabbed soldiers. One could argue that he saw red in battle.

But hey, his bodyguard was ok with it, easily able to cast aside some of the thureos shields as they cut down their foes. More followed, unhindered by the icy blast. "These mercenaries are all the same! No wonder there's so many, they're cheap!" Zorzal taunted, blocking a strike from 2 falcatas before returning a stab to the gut and a shield bash. It was clear that these mercenaries weren't enough to stop the prince, and they began to rout for their lines. "Mount back up, we attack the next slinger brigade!" But no sooner did he mount his horse did a dragon rider reach him. A messenger no doubt.

"Your Highness, we are winning the battle, yet the enemy continues to hold us back! At this rate there's no way we can catch all of them in time. They are making for their side of this desert!"

"Long way off or not, it's too far to chase them." Zorzal muttered angrily. "Just grab whoever we can in that case! What of Hannibal?! He must NOT escape!"

"We had reports he was seen on an elephant to go directly towards the middle section, likely to look over who has yet to run."

"Then I have my new target!" This was where his aggressiveness would, as some would argue, got the better of him. He was battle-eager and bloody. He's been like that in his youth during training. Always the first in mock battles to 'spill blood' and get the first kill. He relied in his generals to help him formulate the strategies rather than make them himself. Now, do not mistake this for stupidity, he is a reasonably intelligent man, just not up to par in tactics and strategy. But in direct combat, he is flawless. And he demonstrated this as he rode his horse through the desert, cutting down any horseman that dared get near him. Though he did what he could to steer clear of the camels that dotted their formations. Horses hated the smell of camels. He took them down with ice spikes. Spells that shot forth a shard of ice that could puncture armor.

He had his share of spells to watch for two, using a quick ward to block them. All the princes had training in magic. It was an inborn trait to have magic. Not just Humans, all species. Elves, Dwarves, you name it. Though races like the Elves have more concentrations of magic. And better mastery. Though, through practice, anyone could be a master mage. It was just a matter of practice and education. Firebolts, essentially the flame version of ice spikes, were thrown at him.

That's when he saw him, upon a large elephant making way to the rear to ready a fallback. Donned in linthorax armor with chainmail protecting vital regions, a caetra shield and falcata sword, black hair in a slightly curved short tone, and a full beard goatee. Two other men in the box behind him with bows and arrows.

 _Hannibal Barca._

"BARCAAAAAA!" It would seem the chaos of battle did not stop the Denzalcian from hearing his roar. He turned his head to the prince, only to give a small smirk and set his elephant running. It would always go like this, they'd meet in battle, they'd find each other, and Hannibal would get away. It was like he just showed up to taunt the prince.

Well not this time. Zorzal snapped the reigns and readied an ice spike. He had to aim carefully, the elephant's additional armor didn't have many chinks, and the torso was simply too tough. He had to hit a leg. So, he got closer, amid the arrows that flew at him and had to leave it up to pure chance. He set the spell out, and luck would have it, it was a hit! The elephant reered on its hind legs and trumpet in pain as its front left leg was hit by a freezing spike of ice, causing the Denzalcian general to fall off before it ran off in pain. Zorzal gave out a loud praise to the God of Revenge, Palapon for this ample opportunity. He would let his horse run off as he jumped from his mount to grapple the Denzalcian, too late to realize he was upon him. He did just that, and Hannibal was forced back to the ground, but managed to force the stronger Zorzal off of him. They both stood back up, bringing sword and shield to bear. Zorzal looked upon him, murderous intent in his eyes while Hannibal had a more calm, collected look of defiance. "Your Highness. I was wondering when you'd finally catch me. I must admit, I expected you to do so long ago."

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART, DENZALCIAN!" Zorzal roared before charging, his strike deflected by the smaller shield of the Denzalcian that was followed by a side swip of the falcata, blocked by the heater shield and met by a strike by his sword that was dodged and answered by a small bash by the caetra. Falcata and sword clashed again and again, the bash of shields followed next, and Hannibal lost that one. He was simply not as strong as the prince, but he didn't have to be, because as he was knocked back, he remembered to kick the heater, and made Zorzal a temporary target. The battle around them continued, seemingly unaware their commanders were fighting each other rather than leading.

"I must admit, you are a good match, Zorzal. Myself with my smarts against your strength. I can see why you garner respect. Especially given your illustrious and extravagent lifestyle." Hannibal's comment was met by a smirk by the prince.

"What can I say, I enjoy the finer things in life. Though I imagine you yourself have access to such pretty things? You are an inheritor mind you." Zorzal snidely remarked.

"I spend my coin on these mercenaries. And I spend more time studying tactics. How else did good Uncle Scipio not make it home?" This caused Zorzal to snap again and charge, missing and recieve a quick strike of the falcata. It again delved to the single combat. Hannibal doing more dodging to compensate for Zorzal's greater strength. It went on and on even as the Denzalcian forces began their fallback, satisfied with their gains in this skirmish. Victors or not.

"At least he died a noble death!" Zorzal yelled. "Rumor has it your father has locked himself in his bedchambers, refusing to let the sun reach his skin after the loss of the second war." This caused Hannibal to reel slightly. His expression changed to that of a hurt man.

"I believe we are done here. My men are wishing for rest."

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Zorzal roared as he charged again, only for Hannibal to let out a blow of air, using alteration magic to change the wind to sand and blind the prince. Zorzal grabbed the small water container he had and spashed it onto his face, and watched through his blurred vision as Hannibal mounted a horse and was hauled away by a loyal mercenary. Zorzal shook his head, and ran after the man, grabbing a fallen spear on the way. He let out a great roar of anger and tossed it like a javelin. But it seemed Palapon's blessing was a one time thing, for the spear missed and the general got away. Zorzal fell to his knees, face in loss as the man who killed his uncle got away. Again.

One last time before the battle ended, Zorzal let out another roar, anger and pain laced within before slamming his fists in the sands. "AGAIN! AGAIN! HE ESCAPES ME AGAIN!"

"Your Highness." A legate approached him, Plautius Quintillus. "The enemy is in full retreat. We have prisoners. This side of the desert is still under our control. Zorzal took several breaths, remembering those words of wisdom he rarely listened to whenever he was angry.

"Niether of them are named Hannibal Barca. Let them go!" And the cycle still flowed. In the battles Zorzal won in the early years of this endless skirmishing, some of the captured would be executed. But it didn't get Hannibal to take a foolish action, and Zorzal, still bloodthirsty and executioner, began to kill less and less. Until he finally said 'fuck it.'

"Sir, if I may. Not all is lost. By the time he gets home, he'll have to regather all those men and-"

"He'll find them, he'll always find them! He's always been able to! Denzalcian coin is the greatest of enticers! I had him! I had him! He has gotten away and now this endless skirmishing is to go on!" Zorzal cried.

"Your Highness please, he'll never overstep the support he has so far. If he does anything more, the Denzalcian elders will surely let him out to dry, and we'll have him!" But Zorzal didn't listen, he whistled, calling for his steed so he could return to his tent. The death around him had no effect on him. As far as psychologically anyway. Sure he knew it was there, and he knew that he lost less men than Hannibal. This time. But as far as what we'd call PTSD, nothing. The horse carried him back to his tent, slaves using their spells of frostbite to cool the inside. He marched inside and plopped himself down upon a mobile couch. His generals were to take charge of the aftermath before reporting it to him. At this time it was probably best, he was enraged. A chance of a lifetime, _gone._

This battle was more than enough to demonstrate the hatred Zorzal had for Hannibal and why it existed. However, Plautius did have a point in one thing. The city of Taligula was nearby. It was independant like Tullia, but the former was falling slowly under the influence of Sadera. Taligula was an ally. Hannibal has been making threats lately. If he did carry them out, long story short, a war would be justified and Zorzal would have much more support. But now he had to make due. Especially with this new enemy from another world here. A courier ran in to deliver a message. Reading it, Zorzal saw that the armies sent to the hill were defeated. He scoffed, if he had been there, maybe it would've gone differently. Then again, he had to find Hannibal. Again.

"I knew I should've brought some of those Elf girls along with me."

 **Third Recon Group. 10:48 AM.**

"The sky is so blue, guess I should expect that of a different world." Itami muttered.

"Enjoy it while you can Itami. Besides, wherever you go, the grass is always greener." Said Ferguson. Don't we all know and experience that logic? Then again, the chances of traveling to another world because of a war were unheard of.

"You can see the same thing in Hokkaido." Said Kurata, driving Itami's vehicle. And sounding a bit disappointed. "As for me, I was hoping for a place with giant trees. Huge dragons flying, fairies buzzing around. But so far all we've seen were other Humans and other monsters in armies. And livestock are just cattle and sheep. Such a disappointment."

"All the horrors we saw back at the fort and you're complainin about fantasy attractions? You are a strange man, Kurata." Nishina commented.

"Whatever gets your mind off of that stuff, amiright?"

"Read a manga or something. That's what I do." Itami said. The group had gone a good distance from the camp. Most conversations were kept to the interiors of the vehicles. Scott was communicating the standard procedures. Since he was the higher rank, he assumed control. He took the time to learn the recon squad. He already knew Itami, Kuribayashi, and a few others. Tetsuya Nishina was a friendly and laid back guy. Fairly pale and skinny like Kurata. Scott mistook the two for twins at one point. Has a wife and a skill in military bureaucracy.

Akira Tomita, guy was cool and calm with Ranger training. He had the patches to prove it. He was often seen outside at night looking at the stars. He said it was part of his studies from university.

Azuma. Guy mostly kept to himself.

Wataru Katsumoto. Man was a child at heart and a heavy weapons expert, seeing as he carries a Panzerfaust-3. That personality and skillset is quite a potent mix as Mitchell believed.

"Ey. Remind me, what are we doing again?" The mentioned man asked.

"Reconnaissance. When we reach a destination, we'll scout it out, then attempt first contact if possible. Diaz will handle that part. She's the one with language experience. She can speak in Latin." Mitchell explained. "If we run into any hostiles, and hopefully we don't, we avoid them."

"Isn't that something more in line with your fancy predator drones?" Kurata asked.

"Well, the last several dozen times we used them, they were chomped out of the sky by dragons. No more of that. Besides, even with a hundred thousand dollars flyi round the sky, nothin beats a pair of eyes on the ground." 30K said.

"Hey. Check it out. I think I see history up ahead." Kozak said, manning the M134 on the first Humvee., His attention was upon a set of stones by the road. But they weren't just random stones. They were neatly and orderly lined up. Like the Stonehenge back in their world. Only smaller. The vehicles stopped for a look. Scott, Nolan, and Itami disembarked, while Sasagawa grabbed his camera and began documenting the find.

"Well... this is new. Unless anyone has a better answer, I think we're looking at this world's Stonehenge." Nolan said. Hume had a camera and started snapping away. While Ferguson reported the find to command.

"We find what could very well be the oldest thing here in this world on our first go. Huh. Next thing you know we'll be up shit creek without a paddle." Said Kozak.

"Don't say that, you're gonna jinx us!" Hume cried.

"I'm astounded. Seriously. You think this thing has the same significance as the one back home? Or maybe they just like fancy rocks." 30K said.

"Sore wa chōdo senzai-tekina hakken no yori ōku no kanōsei o hirakimasu." Said Kurokawa, in awe at the wonder.

"Anybody know what she said?" 30K.

"I think she said something about tequila." Diego.

"She does have a point. Before you know it, we're going to be tripping over more stuff to make our heads spin." Kuwahara said, poking his head out from his vehicle. Nolan began heading back to the Humvee.

"Yeah. This is some fucked up world straight from an anime or something though. So far we've seen elves, dwarves and all that Lord of the Rings mojo. What's next? The list is virtually endless. Fantasy worlds have a way of defying reality." He said. "So what's next? Sonic speed dragons? Glowing trees? Spirits?"

Kurata smiled. "I'm voting cat girls." The Americans and three Mexicans looked at him with varying looks of bewilderment and disgust. Most peeking out from their vehicles.

"Man. You are sick, you know that?" Brown stated. Kurata just smiled stupidly. After some more photos from Sasagawa, the group continued on. "Anyway, what was that you were mentioning about reality, Nolan?"

"Reality is often ignored in the lore and legend of fantasy media as opposed to science fiction, which requires some possibility that the events could happen. Fantasy has far-fetched concepts. If we're fighting a fantasy force, we need to expect anything. I can only hope our leadership sees that." Was the reply.

"In other words, we really need to expect _anything_ short of Godzilla?" Kuwahara asked.

Kozak and Mitchell switched places on the gun, letting the younger soldier take his drone to the skies to scout ahead. Much of the terrain was mostly the same as before. Open plains with hills and trees here and there. "So anyway, I made a list of what we should probably expect to see here in this world." Itami said. "It's really an entire notebook. Vampires, trolls, orcs, snow elves, six legged creatures, giant elephants, you know, that kind of stuff."

"I see something up ahead. About quarter of a mile. Looks like a village. Locals are running for the houses like something's spooked them." Said Kozak.

"Did they see the drone?" Scott asked.

"No. Too far up for them to see. Maybe someone was way out and ran back after seeing us." A short distance to the village, the convoy went off the road.

"You all stay here, I'm going in solo." The captain said as he left the Humvee.

"Sir wait, don't you need backup?" Itami asked about to embark.

"No need. Let me handle this. Less chance of detection and not necessary." Mitchell replied before running off. He took to a lower profile upon reaching the shrubbery, his cloak activating. About 12 yards from that, he reached an opening and took in the view. The village was more akin to that of a European type from the middle ages rather than the more Latin architecture he was expecting. Still concealed by his tech, he moved out into the opening to get closer to the structures. A sign of a gate shape was in his way, words in Latin written on them. If he could speak it, he'd recognized it said 'Coda Village.' He activated his magnetic vision. Even if there wasn't anything metallic around, it was a great way to see past walls. There they were within their homes, There were plenty of men around, but mostly woman, children and elderly. "I have a positive ID. Make your way forward, but be slow and careful. You may need to ready your trigger fingers."

"That isn't going to help with public relations." Kurokawa said on the radio.

"You rather we just waltz into an ambush, vozlyublennaya?" Kozak asked. Earning no reply.

"You think that customs and ideologies here will be… different from those that existed back home back in the day?" Asked Shino.

Scott answered. "As far as I can tell, we should think these people believe that 8-4=8." As everyone else approached the village, they brought their vehicles closer to the forest to better conceal them, then finally going on foot the rest of the way. There was the village. Kurokawa was about to go forward from their hiding spots when Kozak held an arm in front of her. "What?" She began.

"Wait for the captain. He's looking around just in case." Unlike the others, the Ghosts could see Mitchell's blue outlined form in the Cross Com clear as day. He was moving around and finaly heading back towards them, waving for them to come forward. Diaz takes the lead, then Kurokawa an Itami. The three slowly entered the front gate, weapons only at the ready and not being aimed. Diaz caught movement and reacted. A door was opened with a tiny head peeking out.

"Stand down. It's a child." She whispered. Unlike the recruits, the other Ghosts didn't wear any shades over their eyes. Scott however had goggles that he wore whenever he felt like it. So Diaz's crystal clear eyes were visible to the girl while the balaclava hid the lower region of her face. She gave a little wave to the girl. Who slowly waved back. Earning a smile from Kurokawa. The mother of the child came out to pull her in, only to be stopped by the gaze of the three soldiers.

"Nolite timere. Nos te non nocuerunt." Diaz uttered. She signaled for the others to approach, who appeared slowly and holstered their firearms. While slowly and carefully. The townspeople were starting to come out of hiding. Though it wasn't exactly inspired. You could see the fear in their eyes.

"Quis es?" The speaker was a short old man, possibly their leader.

Diaz answered. "US Exercitus." She said pointing to her team. "Laponica Exercitu. Mexicanus soldiers. Longum autem non puto repens bellum indictum audierat?" She asked.

The old man eyes widened, likely in fear "Vis tu, qui es Saderey pugnam?" He asked as if he knew the answer already.

"Saderey?" Diaz asked. The Legate they interrogated mentioned being a soldier in a Saderan army. But nothing else. He just kept repeating 'Saderey Invicta,' and spitting in her face whenever she asked a question. Just like all the others who were interrogated.

"Principes autem multum orbis. Domine principes militum, et. Semper expanding." The old man began. While he spoke with Diaz, the other members were either socializing or looking around.

"So far so good." Scott said. A peaceful first contact. So far anyway.

"Looks like it won't be so bad after all." Itami said.

"You had doubts?" Asked Scott. Itami laughed.

"I had doubts the moment I entered the Gate." He replied.

Scott gave a nudge to his arm. "Don't let doubts stop you son. Let them motivate you. You just gotta respond differently. That's what I always do. Just remember, things can turn on a dime. It doesn't take much to make a seemingly great start become a-"

"Homicidæ fuistis!" The roar came from a man running around a home with a spear in his arms, running straight at Diaz. "Homicidæ fuistis! Erupisse Hunorum examina! Barbara monstra!" He was apprehended by other locals, three to be exact. Another tried to wrest the spear away from him, the man continuously repeating himself and kicking to get free. Guns were already trained on him, but no need to fire. The older man approached and began questioning him, the man responded with red face and tear-filled eyes.

"Diaz. What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"The guy who tried to attack us? He has a brother in the military... well... had one." She would stop to listen as they talked before continuing. "His brother was... with the 14th legion. Sent to Alnus Hill with the 28th and the armies of vassals. That explains why they were so different from one another. He was informed... his brother was killed there."

"Caesar vivat! Imperii vivat! Saderey invicta!" He repeated himself as the others dragged him away to a house. So, they got a little more info and lef,t deciding not to fan any now forming flames. The team left the village to search for more. Being given directions from the elder to a forest settlement. Which also had some Saderan ties.

"So, Kurata." Itami began, trying to get his mind off of that broken man. "You were mentioning other things to see?"

"Yeah?" Kurata asked.

"You really want to see some cat-eared girls, huh?"

"A cat girl, a voluptuous sorceress, whatever." Kurata answered. "What about you? What's your deal, Commander?"

Itami thought for a moment. "Magical girls, I guess." He answered. Kurata laughed a little.

"Like Cardcaptor Sakura?" Ferguson asked over the radio. The Ghosts laughed at his comment, knowing how much they were messing with Itami now.

"Nononono. Emyu from Mei Com." Itami said.

"The fuck is Mei Com?" Kozak asked, getting no answer.

"Oh yeah?" Kurata said.

"Yeah. I'll kill you if you badmouth my waifu." Itami said.

"Oh, but I can sing the Mei Com opening." Said Kurata. "Seriously?" Itami asked.

"Imanotokoro, Meikon! Meikon!"

Itami and Kurata began singing, much to the annoyance of Shino and the Ghosts.

"Ok. We'll sing this one instead. Hey, Kurata. Wild Callenger sound familiar?" Kurata's face lit up as he made what could best be desribed as a man-squeal.

"You don't mean?"

"Oh I mean."

"Say wha? BOBOBO! Say wha? BOBOBO! Say Wha? BOBOBO! Get up! Stand up! Kutabatte bakka inna. Buttonde ikou da nae! Funbatte BOMBERtte! GO! GO! TRICKY STYLE!" And now everyone had to go through the two singing the opening theme of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Hours passed and the trip had grown quiet. Scott was feeling a bit out of place. Not from the company with him, but the world. The environment. The US had a strong force here, but there was one thing that they relied on but didn't have. Satellites. There were none here. Sure the Cross-Com and other gear worked perfectly. But there wouldn't be any scans on the big levels or whatnot. He could only hope that the DARPA officials could solve this. Other than that, it was a huge disadvantage.

"Hey, stemming from Itami's question. What do you think we'll find from here on out?" Pepper asked.

"Well, if Lord of the Rings, Skyrim, and World of Warcraft taught me anything… it's that if it's fantasy, it's possible here." Kozak replied.

"Just like that huh?" Pepper said.

"Yep. We don't exactly have a book of references to go off of."

"Why are we still talking about this?" Nolan asked.

"If I may offer my opinion Itami," Kuwahara began, "let's set up camp in front of the forest." It was getting late by now, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Agreed." Itami said.

"We aren't going in?" Kurata asked.

"And risk any nocturnal creatures? No. Besides, we'll end up scaring any settlement in there. We're the Defense Force. The people love us. At least, that's what the General was saying. And after what happend in that village, well... yeah." Itami said.

Scott spoke next "We were peaceful with one settlement, but never expect it to happen all the time. Take it from me son." Scott mused over the few times a settlement or two were unruly with them approaching. "The mission doesn't always end the way you want it to." Scott answered. "Those people may have been. This is enemy territory. Regardless of alliegances, sometimes it's the people who _don't_ hate you that you should fear the most. Ghosts, we'll assist in the setup. After that, we'll perform preliminary recon." Scott responded.

"At night? You crazy captain? Who knows what's out there at night?" Kurata said.

"We won't go all the way in. We're skirting the boundaries and no further. That's what we have drones for." Scott replied.

"Uh… guys. I'm seeing… I'm seeing smoke. A LOT of smoke." Kozak said.

"Confirmed." Hume said, manning the ahead there was a massive cloud of ash and smoke rising from the forest ahead. A MASSIVE one. It looked like a storm cloud going up from the forest rather than a wildfire.

"Oh my god…" Diaz whispered. Well, looks like no camp. They drove around for a better vantage point, finally fingind one at a cliff, and found the entire forest was just about burning like the end of the world was beginning.

"It's burning." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." 30K replied, earning glares from the Japanese females.

"Freak of nature?" Asked Kurata.

"More like a giant monster movie." Kuwahara said, pointing ahead.

"The fuck are you talking about-" Kozak stopped as he saw the sight Itami saw. The group saw in the distance over the forest, a giant red monster. A dragon breathing fire.

"Sweet mother of God." Scott said.

"Oh Dios mío." Said Vega.

"A one-headed King Ghidorah?" Kuwahara asked. The Ghosts looked at him with confusion.

"The fuck-?" Began Hume.

"That stuff's so old, Pops." Itami said.

"That's a goddamn dragon!" Nolan said. "Way bigger than the ones we've seen!" Those they saw before were about as long as a helicopter with the wingspan matching that of an A-10, coming in three colors and specialties. There was bound to be more as speculated by the leadership, but this was something that no one wanted to see or deal with. This thing was at first glance, bigger than an AC-130. Much bigger. The fire from its mouth blasting forth in a massive gout.

"What should we do Lieutenant Itami?" Shino asked. Itami was initially flustered. For once, she was asking in a kind, non-aggressive tone.

"Kuribayashi-chan. I'm too scared to go alone. Wanna come with?" He asked, attempting to flirt as Scott guessed.

"No thanks." She said, turning away.

"Oh ok." Itami replied.

"She does have a point." Diaz said. "I ain't going down there."

"You think we can fight that thing?" Asked Kurata.

"Sure. You got an A-10 in your pocket?" Asked 30K.

The dragon roared and then flew away. "It's leaving. Thank the Lord." Jose said.

"Hey… do you think dragons may have a habit of burning down forests for no reason?" Asked Itami.

"Maybe it's a territorial thing. Burn an area, it's yours." Pepper said.

"Like how dogs pee?" Nolan joked. "If you're interested in dragon behavior, why don't you go after it?" Shino said.

"No… Itami's onto something…" Scott said. Suddenly the American captain's eyes bulged. "THE VILLAGE IS IN THERE!" He shouted. Earning gasps from the group. "EVERYONE! GRAB EMERGENCY GEAR! FIRE EXTINGUISHERS! BURN TREATMENTS! GO GO GO!" He shouted.

"You crazy?! In that fire?!" Itami shouted.

"If you're not coming, so be it! But Ghosts don't sit around when it's painfully obvious there's a settlement in front of us being killed off when we can still do something! You don't have to come you know!" Scott yelled. The Ghosts and Mexicans ran to the Humvees, with Itami struggling to make a decision.

Finally he spoke. "Come on! You heard the captain!" He shouted, running for an SDF transport. His team didn't move. "If you're not gonna come then fine! Mitchell, WAIT UP!" He shouted. Last minute, the team did move, and the vehicles raced off. By the time they got there, it was dawn and the fire had already finished off most of the flora. And ashes were everywhere. The rain that fell as they drove through helped them enter the forest. Dangerous as it was, Ghosts didn't leave anyone to just die.

"My God… it's like a bomb went off." Brown said. All around, was a clear view with residual smoke rising from charcoaled remains. It didn't take a rocket scientist to say they were too late. As the soldiers searched for survivors, Vega and Kuwahara said prayers. Scott was kneeling at a well while Itami sat and drank water. Shino came along and filed the reports. 32 remains of structures… and 27 corpses.

"Mother of Mercy… there were more…" Scott whispered. "Different world. Same results."

"Likely a hundred people died." Itami somberly said.

"Don't forget the fact that it took AA tanks to kill the smaller dragons from before." Shino said.

"Is it too late to wish I _did_ have an A-10 in my pocket?" Kurata asked.

Itami was readying a bucket, miraculously surviving the fire. While Scott slowly stood. "Better hope you have an _AC-130_ in your pocket." He said.

"We better report this find to Command. If there's a giant dragon flying around this palce, we'd better hope it doesn't come to us." Itami threw the bucket in the well, and a 'donk' was heard. "The hell?" Itami said. Shino shined a light into the bottom, a young girl with long golden hair was down there.

"Holy shit. NOLAN! We got a survivor!" Everyone was shocked to say the least.

The Ghost medic went down into the well. Reaching the bottom, he tenderly grabbed the girl. Noticing an unusual feature about her, but decided to save it for when he got up. "Ready!" A Humvee pulled the rope attached to Nolan and helped him up

"Guys. Help. I kinda need both hands to climb out of here." He said holding a hand above the opening. Scott helped him out. "Kurokawa, grab some dry towels or any kind of fabric! Something!" Everyone also realized this civilian was an elf.

Nolan let Shino and Kurokawa take over, knowing the elf girl would need to be undressed to properly get better. Meanwhile, Scott was feeling a big sympathy pang in him. She was the ONLY survivor of this attack. No mother, no father, nothing. Scott made it a priority to help her right there and then. After all, it's what Ghosts do.

"It's an elf, Commander! And a blonde, no less!" The sound of Kurata's voice broke the air. Scott was immediately aware of the attitude of the soldier. "This is awesome! Hooray for the Special Region!"

'That small-minded ignorant-" Her WHOLE village was gone. GONE. Nothing but ash left. With possibly no idea of it all being gone, and this perverted soldier was happy that it was a FEMALE BLONDE!? Scott placed his balaclava over his face and marched over to the soldier.

"I sense good things coming our way."

"Dude, you're into elves? You find them moe?" Itami asked.

"No. if I have to pick one. I will prefer the sexy type. There must be lusty witches, pure succubus, passionate vampires and elegant monster girls right? Maybe even naughty werewolf girls!" Kurata sang.

"Yeah…" Itami said, his gaze going behind Kurata. "Well I sense bad things coming YOUR way."

"Huh?" Kurata said. Itami pointed behind him, and Kurata found the imposing figure of the captain staring at him. Face hidden by the balaclava and eyes seen.

"I guess we are pretty lucky." Scott began. "Especially since she likely has no father or family left. I take it that it wouldn't matter if you decided to bed her, right? No worries in taking advantage of her, right?"

Kurata's demeanor immediately changed. "WHAT?! NONONONONONO that's not what I meant! I just- I... I... I was just-" A hand placed upon his shoulder with a forceful pat silenced him. He stopped, immediately petrified by the fact he was in physical contact with a soldier a hundred times his greater.

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth and keep your thoughts to yourself." Mitchell moved back to the well to radio back to command. "We're camping out here tonight. Tomorrow we'll go back to the village and warn them. It's the least we can do for not attacking us when we showed up. We'll leave this place and set up a site, then move first thing in the morning. I'll keep an eye on the elf."

 **…**

 **July 13th**

From there, it was pretty much straightforward. The group returned to Coda Village with the elf in tow. They had radio contact still, and messaged the base ahead of time. Letting them know what was happening and there was a dragon out there. Command replied by saying choppers would come shortly with extra forces.

"What?! The settlement's been wiped out?!" The elder said.

"There was a dragon," Diaz began, "huge, red, and breathing fire. Only one survivor."

The old man paled. "A fire dragon…" He said. "And that poor girl. All alone now… just why?"

"Can you help her? We can't really take her with us." Diaz said honestly. The man shook his head.

"Better to take her to another Elven village. Besides, we must flee." He said.

"Wait… leave the village?" Asked Diaz.

"When a fire dragon tastes the flesh of Human or Elf, it won't stop." The village was in an explosion of activity, with people running to prepare for the long trek to leave. The Ghosts and SDF soldiers helped out while Vega and his soldiers kept an eye out.

"Dios. I haven't seen people this scared since the Civil War back home." Jose said.

"Si. These poor familias. Where they going to go now?" Diego said sadly. "Hey, check it out." Diego's attention was suddenly turned to a smaller group of villagers, one of them being the man who tried to kill Diaz. He had Saderan armor on, likely a set of his brother's.

"Marcus, omnes quo vadis?" The elder asked.

"Erant proximis castellis eo ducenti ad ferendam. Cum nos erant 'non iens erupisse Hunorum examina. Volo te amicus iter. Flare inhabitantes orbem."

"Looks like that guy isn't coming with us. He's takin them refugees to a fort. Probably to join the army."

Meanwhile at a house a short way from the town, two figures, a young girl in a kantoi with light blue hair, and an older, short, wizard with a snowy beard were readying for the trek as well. The wagon in front of the house had so much in it, it would be a wonder if the poor donkey could pull it.

"Dammit!" The wizard shouted, bringing books out. A Kato El Alteson.

"We can't keep piling things, Master." Said the girl with relatively no emotion. He fell from the stairs, then started to pout like a child, slamming his fists and kicking his legs.

"But we need our books! Isn't there anything we can do Leilei?"

"Yes. Prioritize the most valuable books." She answered.

"Ah of course. You have learned well, Leilei. But why now? The dragon wasn't due for another 50 years! This is just ridiculous!"

"Just mount up and sleep for now Master." Leilei said, hoping to calm him.

"HUH?! I'm not interested in little girls like you! But your sister… a curvy woman like her. Big and bouncy!" He blushed like mad, and was responded to by a blizzard cast by his apprentice. "HEY! Don't abuse magic! It is sacred, you know that!" A bolt hit his face, silencing him. "Jeez. No humor whatsoever with you." Kato said, after she stopped and they climbed up on the cart.

"I blame you as my educator, Master." She said.

The donkey was told to move, but alas, too much cargo. The poor thing. "He won't move. I told you we had too much."

"Hmph. In that case…" He began, raising his staff. "Didn't you say magic is sacred? Nothing to be abused?" The wizard slightly stuttered. "Those were your words, Master."

Leilei took her own staff and waved it. "Of course, we have no choice." The wagon was soon encased in a glow and began to float, allowing the donkey to pull as if it was nothing at all.

"Sorry." Kato said. "It's fine. I've always known that this is simply how you are." Leilei said.

Upon reaching the village, the two magical Humans found the inhabitants in a line and ready to move with their carts. "Huh? What is this now?"

"Master Kato! Leilei!" A villager called out. "One of the carts was carrying too much. It's broken and blocking the way."

Kato grinned. "Worry not, I shall-"

"MOVE IT! Get that cart out of the way!" A sudden voice in an unfamiliar tongue reached their ears.

Up ahead was a collection of strangely dressed people, carrying metal rods. "Kurokawa, Nolan. Get the wounded taken care of! Diaz, Hume, Brown, push the cart out of the way! What a disaster!"

One group dressed in green, while the others had what seemed to be a combination of green, tan, and grey with masks over their faces. Ominous blue glows over their left eyes. Fearsome skull-like mouths on them. One was pointing all over the place.

"I've never heard such a language." Kato said. "You think they're some kind of soldiers? Or something?"

"Mercenaries maybe." His apprentice responded.

"Vega, you and your men help with the rest of the packing. Itami, you and your people reroute the villagers! I'm getting command on the horn." The one man yelled.

"I've never seen such clothes." Leilei said.

"She's hurt!" A woman said.

"I SAID, MOVE HER! We need to get this train rolling!"

"Woman soldiers too?" Kato asked in surprise.

"Master, I'm going to go take a look." Leilei said. She hopped from the cart, ignoring Kato's calls.

Ahead, there was a broken cart with a horse on the ground, foaming at the mouth. A young hurt girl was on the ground. Leilei knelt down to see her condition. "She's in danger."

A woman in green came next and looked upon the girl. "She has a concussion. She may have a fractured skull."

At the horse, a man in the other coloring and wearing a strange hat as opposed to the helmets was checking the whining equine. On his hat was a foreign word, 'MEDIC.' "Rabies. It's too late for this horse. We're gonna have to put him down." He said.

"Hey. Stand back little niña. Let the professionals take care of this." Another soldier said, in green, but a slightly brighter shade and with a bandana on his head.

Leilei understood none of it, but one conclusion came to her. "Doctors?" She mused.

A whinnying filled the air, followed by the MEDIC shouting to get clear, unfortunately Leilei was too stunned to see the horse upright and about to tumble down, towards her.

A loud ratatatat filled the air. And the horse fell over with blood squirting. It was dead. The sound came from the MEDIC, who lay on his back after falling over and held an oddly shaped rod of sorts, with a small little stubby hole emanating smoke.

"Jesus, but that was close." He said. "You okay kid?" Leilei only said one thing.

"Those people… saved me."


	8. Back to Base

**Chronohyperion: At this point I'm not sure, so I'll have to hold on to ur ideas for now.**

 **Fangirl: Protect the bluehead!**

 **Guest: Hold on hold on hold on... before we say anything else. What were you truly expecting in this story? Were you expecting something different, or a story that follows the same formula as other Gate fanfics?**

 **grey: You uh... I think you missed the part where it mentioned how they used the fog of the storm to hide their advance and the hills to hide their weapons as well as using the slopes to gain greater firing arcs. I just simply didn't put it in a more Duran POV. :P And in this story's universe or whatever, they always had these** _ **'buffs'**_ **as you call them. This is a new history dood.**

 **Other guest: Thank you mah boi.**

 **AN: Like last chap, not much is changed saved for an additional scene and different dialogue. This rewrite will have varying levels of changes across the chapters, just to warn you.**

 **2 days ago. Legionary camp.**

What was the worst that could happen? It wasn't an imperial commander in overall command, but the goal was the same.

The first attack that was supposed to be the only attack went wrong, horribly. And it just went on from there. After utilizing the fog and rain to hide their advance, their posession of the first trenches dug by the enemy was a short-lived one as they managed to find the siege weapons behind the close by hills. Then an all or nothing night attack utilizing the tall mountainsides to attack from, and that too, was a bust. The vassal armies were all but gone. The Saderan forces that survived the battle had left the field, a whole legion's worth of them died while the vassals were essentially destroyed. Now it was just a legion's worth left. It was humiliating. It's been decades since Sadera was beaten this badly in battle. Other than Hannibal's constantly outwitting them. Undoubtedly news of the defeat had reached the capitol by now. Hopefully they could come up with a plan to deal with this turn of events. Undoubtedly though, everyone blamed Ligu and his cohorts. Going forward like the knights they were to claim honor and glory in battle and completely ignoring the plan that Duran created.

"*Sigh* What am I going to tell to Edner?" A soldier asked, a ruined helmet in his lap. "That his brother is dead? Fallen on the battlefield among thousands of others and rotting with no one to claim him? The one man who joins our army from Coda village and he dies in battle. It seems our blessings were not enough. His anyway."

"That fat bumbling fuck!" The surviving Legate cried sitting at the campfire, throwing his bread into it in anger. "Throws everything to the wind to be at the front of the battle line! This is why knights are nothing but useless! Why we have them within our ranks is a mystery!"

"No kidding! Who put Ligu in charge? I'd sooner trust a child than that man! Now we need to rally more men from the reserves! And where are we going to find more mages?! Most are back in Rondel refreshing their lessons! And the rest are monitoring the borders! And it'll be at least a week for more men to be rallied to bring this legion back to strength. Until then we'll have to hope the enemy doesn't come out of their fortress until we're ready. We barely have enough legions around, considering the Ictuns are too busy fighting one another recently. But you'd think we'd have one or two down here by now!"

Sighs left the lungs of the soldiers as their gaze returned to the fire. "So... what now?"

"We go back to Fort Scipis and establish ourselves there for the time being. We leave first thing in the morning with the remainder of the 28th. Until further notice we're effectively under their banner." He stood. "Take heart men. This battle was a terrible one, but that's just it. This was just one battle. We will have plenty opportunity to take blood for the blood we spilt. We must recooperate and reenergize first. And get more crossbows. The war goes on." The Legate replied. He left for his tent, already planning out the replenishment procedures. Taking a moment to stop near a hill, the moon peeking over it, giving it a kinda cinematic view. "Too bad the sun isn't out. This would be the perfect place to pray to Flare right about now. Given the circumstances." He was about to continue his walk until something coming over said hill caught his eye. It came slowly and deliberately, eventually resulting in the form of a massive halberd with a very long pole. Held by the approaching form of a hooded figure. About the height of a teenager. Said hood was as dark as night with blood red streaks about the torso and hood in an ornamental, almost religious form.

It was here the Legate immediately recognized the figure, and instcinctively dropped to one knee. First on the ground with head hung low. It would be rude otherwise to not address the apostle of Emroy in such a way. Rory Mercury was her name. Apostle of Emroy, the Saderan God of war. Not chief of the Gods, but undoubtedly the most popular among the war-ready Saderan populace.

"Apostle Rory of Father Emroy. Reaper of the liars and Saint of the soldiers. I stand before you, humbly seeking your generosity." The girl giggled lightly, who for anyone not familiar with her would send chills down the spine. But for this man, a welcome melody. She held her hand out to him, and he recieved it, landing a delicate kiss upon it.

"Rise, Legate Lucius." She said, soft and somewhat mischievous. "It is so good to see you again so long after your promotion." It was here she revealed herself by removing her hood. Her skin was pale, her eyes and lips a deep, brilliant purple/red. Hair as black as a raven's feathers.

"The feeling is mutual, your holiness. Especially now. If I may, please follow. Your presence will be a most welcome comfort for the men." No surprise there, wherever she went, people were without a doubt happy. It was no secret for her or the other demigods and goddesses. They were prophets if you will. Physical vassals for their Gods to form a closer bond to their people, and give a better way to see to needs as the Gods were forbidden from interfering in mortal affairs. Of course, even then, demigods were limited in their abilities to assist mortals. It required great importance to warrant the attention of a demigod. Every thousand years, a new apostle is chosen as the old one ascends to godhood to take a place next to their patron God or Goddess. It has been this way for millennia, obviously.

"MEN! Come see who dropped by!" Lucius' call attracted their attention. Seeing the apostle of Emroy led to the eruption of joy from the men, who all began to close in and bow themselves. "Apostle Rory of Father Emroy! Reaper of the liars and Saint of the soldiers. We stand before you, humbly seeking your generosity."

"Men of the 14th. It seems like just yesterday I saw you marching off to battle." She began. "And I smell the scent of blood amongst you. Surely it was a great-" She stopped. There was only 12 men. Usually it was far more seeing her at a time, and when her arrival was announced, they would often scramble to get to her. "Where's the rest of the 14th?"

The men changed to looks of dread and guilt, looking to one another, until one answered. "We are the rest."

"What? But, the 14th was as big as any other legion. At 5,000 men! The banners of the 28th are plain as day, but how-" She stopped, processing the information she had, and began putting 2 and 2 together. "Wait... you mean they...?"

"They're all dead." Lucius said. "The armies of the vassals are gone, the 14th is what you see, and the 28th has seen better days. You recall the enemy from the Other-World? We were sent to fight them... we lost." Rory immediately understood the gravity of the situation, and would take a moment to say a prayer. "That fool LIGU!"

"King of the League Principality? What did he do?"

"We had a plan! Overwhelm the enemy, all at once to mitigate their destructive potential. And he had to play knight in shining armor and ruin it all! We were so close, we could literally see the Gate!"" Licius answered. Rory sighed, understanding what he meant. And it was likely the kings were back in their lands licking their wounds and unable to do much. That would likely explain why she came across so many bandits in this otherwise peaceful region. The vassals were vassals for a reason. Sadera would've been better off just crushing them and taking their lands like they usually did. Though now it seemed like it would be possible.

Rory decided to stay, comfort the soldiers. If this battle was as bad as they say it was, then it would only make sense for the apostle of Emroy to stay and alleviate their concerns. She began by holding a prayer for the man who owned the broken helmet.

 **Jungle in Malaysia.**

"What do you mean they're dead!?"

The voice from the phone was extremely distraught and unhappy. Holding the phone was a Malaysian male wearing a ski mask with a moon shaped emblem on the forehead. His guards had matching outfits.

"We went to Japan and investigated why they went dark, just like you told us to. We found every single guard and supervisor dead. All dead. The money was gone and there were clear signs of battle." He said. The Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood was not your typical terror group. In their early days, they were a guerrilla force fighting against the Japanese invaders in World War 2. They were more nationalistic than religious back then, simply called the Malaysian Resistance Brotherhood. When the war ended, they took a more public service role and encouraged reconstruction and cooperation with the Allied forces as the Cold War began. By the end of Vietnam, these men began to feel alienated from the US as communism began to go on the decline and the focus was placed on the Middle East. Then came the Six-day and Yom Kippur Wars, and long story short, the organization was officially at the end of friendly relations. Like so many others, the Brotherhood took up the banner of the Jihad against the United States and her allies. The years have put them through much and bestowed both fortunes and disaster.

Before and during the Blacklist, many groups cheered the Engineers and supplied them with money, arms, and men. They believed that THIS was it. THIS was the final blow that would finally defeat America and drive them away. Only for their leader to go missing and the organization to be systematically hunted down. It was here that after so many years of unsuccessful attempts to force the Americans back to their country, after so much morale running low, after losses to war and desertion, too few Jihadists were willing to continue the fight. So, they did the unthinkable.

They gave up.

Al Qaeda, the Taliban, Abu Sayyaf. All the big names in terror were giving up. And their absence was felt all around the world. Disappearing, coming back into the public, turning themselves in. The groups began to vanish from existence. While not every single group gave up in the face of this outcome, it was devastating to the terror organizations that did not give up, who began finding themselves with fewer allies. Then again, they never had many allies to begin with. Groups were often prone to infighting and declaring war on one another for the smallest of differences. This was the main weakness and fault for those who took the name of 'Jihadist.' This wasn't the Crusades where Muslims had a mroe solid alliance between differences in their beliefs and parties. Today, it wasn't them vs the US. It was them vs one another vs the US.

The Brotherhood fell in this line as well. They hit problem after problem. Their finances plummeting, recruitment at an all time low, and morale nonexistent. They were sure that it was the end for them. Until they came. Two men of Malaysian origin named Akmal Zikri and Shameel Hud. They breathed live back into the organization. Shameel was a genius in money and management, taking overall command of the organization with his connections to other groups refueling the Brotherhood. Akmal was a charismatic religious fanatic. Yet at the same time, he had a rare quality for men in his field. Tolerance. He reinvigorated the Muslims within the group while attracting those outside the faith with promises of pay and benefits. These two men used their skills to push the Brotherhood to all new heights. A few years ago they were a dying group on the verge of collapse. Now? They were the second most dangerous terrorist organization in the world. Money, manpower, and resources. Their power was so great, they were often referred to as the religious cousins of Los Zetas.

"This is not what I wanted to hear!" Shameel was on the phone, and he was not happy. It took a while for the update to get back, and now a deal that would've certainly struck hard at the infidels was lost. It was back to raid and hostages for them. "It's a good thing that this 'Gate' has consumed the attention of the Americans, lest we be up to our necks in them!"

"About that sir… I've been thinking… you think it would be possible to perhaps smuggle some of our forces there?"

"You kid around right? They likely have the Gate under heavy guard, never mind the fact that the island is essentially the center of military activity! This whole thing is why the cells in Japan have been called out! The best bet we have is to regroup in our cells around the Pacific and formulate a new strategy!"

"What about Russia? The criminal elements there are always willing to buy." The subordinate asked.

"Do you have memory loss? With the Chechen rebels no longer fighting and other problems solved, not to mention how much Russia is playing friendly with the US after that civil war, the criminal elements there are too busy trying to stay out of prison, what with Russia bringing the political crackdowns?!"

"I'm out of ideas sir. The best we can do is… well… like you said, regroup."

Suddenly the door opened to the room was kicked open, the men guarding the subordinate readied mac 11s and aimed at the door. Failing to see the grenade that was thrown in the room. A bright flash and a deafening boom erupted and left the men disoriented. Leaving them unable to defend against a torrent of silenced gunfire. The lead individual was left. He began recovering from the blast, to find a camouflaged four man team enter the room with his guards on the floor. Dead. One rushed and shoved him onto the desk and held him at gunpoint.

"Stay down!" The man ordered in English.

…

"Stay down!" Bishop demanded.

"Pergi ke neraka Amerika!" The Lt yelled, pulling out a pistol, only for it to be slapped from his hands. Bishop grabbed the man and threw him to his teammate Leroy Richardson, better known as Knight. Joined Rainbow in 1999 and has been part of the organization up to now.

The two had served together for a while, but their defining moment was the Vegas attacks. The attack was speculated to have been orchestrated by terrorist Irena Morales and the Cabrero Brothers, coyotes, people smugglers. But it turned out that it was done by former operative Gabriel Nowak. Who revealed his reasons for doing so, because he felt that Bishop never had confidence in him and was always protecting him, never letting him assume mistakes and responsibility. Especially after the observatory hostage situation in France back in 2005.

Funny isn't it? How those who never do so manage to get away with it until years later. While Nowak was never given the chance to take responsibility.

Bishop, Knight, and his team went against orders to go back home to get Nowak, and after the fiasco. Six promoted Bishop to Deputy Director of Rainbow, but Bishop refused. His quote was 'I don't wanna be behind a desk watching new recruits fight these battles. I wanna be WITH them. Either I get to do so as Deputy Director or I never be DD until my fighting skills aren't worth a damn anymore.'

Despite some controversy, Six gave up and decided to wait. It was for the best, for here the team was now hunting down MJB officials. "Got him secured sir." Knight said, placing restraints on the man.

"Anda akan membayar untuk ini!"

"Yeah yeah, shut your mouth." Michael said punching the man, knocking him out.

"Tuah… Tuah… Tuah apa yang berlaku di sana ?!" The operatives left the phone be, and left the structure to return to the jungle.

…

 **USS Carl Vinson.**

It was the fourth Lt to be caught by Rainbow since the assassination before the Gate showed up.

While the Ghosts and other forces went into the Gate, Rainbow stayed behind to deal with the terror threats posed by the Brotherhood and other forces. So far everything was going very well. But Bishop was extremely curious about what was going on on the other side of the Gate. What was happening with Scott? It had been a while since he heard from the Ghost captain. Bishop was in another section of the city when the Gate turned up. He led more operatives at the time. More so than the usual 3-man procedure Rainbow had always followed to assassinate a major MJB leader who was looking to buy schematics for a dirty bomb from a Yakuza. Then the team gets the word that Romans had attacked the city.

It was dismissed until they saw a dragon fly by. That's when they started moving towards the Imperial Palace, realizing everyone was heading there. They helped civilians as they went along while scoring their own kills. Thank god the armor wasn't bulletproof. But those mages formed barriers that staved off their small-arms fire. It required heavier weapons.

The operatives made it to the Palace and came across the Ghosts. With that out of the way, they held until reinforcements came. Now the Ghosts were in the other world while Rainbow took care of home.

Bishop was walking the prisoner to the brig where the others were kept. All complaining on how bad they've got it, when the reality is, it was much better than a typical prison. i.e. no violent inmates. "Marilah kita pergi anda anak haram !" The demand fell on deaf ears as Bishop tossed the additional prisoner into his own cell. He then made his way to the mess hall where the rest of the operatives were.

"Hey teach. Remember the whole news about the attack at that hill the Coalition has control of?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I'm hearing that it's going from fort to fortress. Walls, spotlights, sirens, and machine guns. All those people working on it are working on overhaul." Michael said.

"Well, after everything I heard about the attack there, I don't blame them. They wanna be done with it." Bishop replied.

"They had mages. Hid the siege weapons and got em nice and close." Said Jung.

"Heard that was really bad 2,000 casualties." Said Knight.

"I reckon that if anything else happens, they're gonna try to get an AC-130 in there." Said Logan.

"Well, I did hear that they're getting aircraft there. In parts that is. The huge stuff needs more time to disassemble." Said Michael.

"No big surprise there. Hey… you think we'll end up going there?" Jung asked.

"I doubt it, the MJB is really getting uptight lately after that deal went bad, and there isn't a major need for counter-terrorists over there." Bishop said.

"The Ghosts are doing ok. I know it. Still, I'd like to see them and be sure." Knight said.

"That's for sure. Still, it makes you wonder… I'm no gamer, but I've gotten my hands on things like Skyrim, and I can't help but wonder if the things in these games are over there." Logan said.

"He's right," said Knight, "We saw dragons, goblins, all that stuff. Who's to say that there's no such thing as elves and lizard people over there?"

"Not to mention maybe fairies, dwarves and other stuff." Said Jung.

"How about mermaids?" Asked Logan.

"Hah. No way. That's really out there." Michael said.

"Regardless, I hope the Ghosts are doing ok." Jung said.

"You and me both… now that I think about it, I wonder what Scott's up to right now?" Said Bishop

…

 **Coda Village.**

"Jesus. That horse was rabid as hell."

Hume's statement went without saying. It almost crushed that little girl, but thanks to Nolan, it was dead. "You don't have to tell me twice." Jose said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! That thing could've still fallen on her!" Sasagawa cried. "Put that thing away before someone gets killed!"

"Look, I had everything under control until she decided to get involved!" Nolan yelled.

"SHUT UP! Back to it, get that thing out of the way and get ready to move out!" Mitchell barked.

"Hey. Don't tell me we're gonna be taking care of all these people forever." Kurata said. Earning some concerned stares. "I mean, isn't there any lords or royalty around? Someone who cares?"

Kurata made a very good point. Lords took care of their people… well, most of them. Or the other likely case of the enemy themselves caring for the village givent he ties. "Yeah… I talked to the elder about that." Diaz began. "None of the lords in this regional kingdom ever came back. No doubt being killed at the battle back on the hill. Some say that they would go to the Empire's cities, but the rest decided not to." Of course, lords and nobility were expected to fight like anyone else in this kind of society. Only they ended up dying in this fight. Talk about 'every action has a consequence.'

"We better get on the road," Mitchell began, "They say other villages are evactuating as well. Dragon or not, this is sure to get the enemy's attention. So we better move while we have time on our side. I already called ahead, we'll have 3 jets to accompany us in time, and a contingent of vehicles to reinforce our numbers. Let's move!" After some time had passed, the convoy began to move. Each military vehicle was placed evenly in between segments of the civilian carts. By now, the elf showed signs of regaining trek of refugees moved at a very slow pace. Thank God Mitchell called everything ahead of time. With their current rate, the ETA of the reinforcements was 1 hour. Mitchell could only hope the people could make it in time. They were beginning to look a bit more down then before. Both emotionally and physically.

A few moments more, an axle broke, and the family was forced to leave the cargo behind. "So… what do we do with them?" Kurata asked.

"Assuming we can't find a new place, we take them to base." Scott said.

A chorus of 'nanis' rose from the SDF soldiers. "Are you serious?! The superiors will have our heads if we do that!" Itami said.

"So you'd rather let these people die?" Scott asked.

"We can't just bring them in." Kuwahara said.

"It'll help with our reputation. That IS that why we're out here? Right?" Scott reasoned.

"But… the-" Itami began.

"If he has a problem with it he can come to me, anyone gets any shit about it, you just point the finger at me. Got it?" Scott yelled. Everyone stopped talking and unanimously agreed to the terms. The trek wasn't getting any better, and spirits began to really go down. The soldiers however, seemed to have a temporary answer to everything. A carriage breaks down, the Ghosts help out, a person gets heatstroke, the SDF helps out, people feel depressed, Vega and his hombres sing a little song.

 _"Oye como va. mi ritmo._

 _Bueno pa' gozar, mulata._

 _Oye como va. mi ritmo._

 _Bueno pa' gozar, mulata."_

It was safe to say it was having the desired effect. Despite not knowing the language, the people began to feel jolly as the Mexicans sang in their happy tones. A few even tried singing along, albeit badly, much to the entertainment of the Ghosts who began laughing.

"Hey… someone's coming from up ahead." Kurata said.

Mitchell took his binoculars and took a look from his Humvee. "Wait a minute… are those birds?"

"Yep. Look like ravens. Or are those crows. I can't tell." Kozak answered.

"Forget the birds. There's a hooded figure holding a giant halberd by the side of the road!" Itami said.

"WHAT?!" Kurata shouted, grabbing binoculars.

"What the hell?" Ferguson asked. "Jesus Christ. Look at that. Holding an axe bigger than her body!" The Ghosts didn't wait for an order, they all piled out with the Mexican commandos in tow. They formed a firing line and took aim. After all the shit they've been through, they weren't taking chances. May as well assume everything was out to kill them.

"Unde venis et quo vadis?" A female's voice. Sounded like a teenager's. She was the right height. "Ubi is?"

"That's close enough!" Scott said firmly.

…

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

No she did not know the words that escaped the man's mouth, but it clearly had 'authority' and 'threat' in them. He wanted her to stop. The people wore strange clothes and spoke a strange language. But what caught Rory's attention was the ones with the masks. Each with a unique skull-like mouth. Her interest piqued, suddenly, a thought hit her. The soldiers she consoled and comforted spoke of men in varying clothes with green, brown, and other colors of the sort. These individuals wore such clothes, with these staffs much like the ones described to her. These HAD to be the enemy of Sadera from the Other-World!

As powerful as she was, Rory couldn't just single handedly fight a whole horde by herself. Oh sure she could destroy an army or two. But not all at once. Plus, even though there were few of them, she didn't know these… strangers' capabilities. Besides the point, these people had her attention. Dangerous, yes. But they seemed to be acting on instinct. Defensively. Strange considering they were travelling with these people. Surely they were hostages, right?

She held a hand up, then reached for her hood and pulled it down. Revealing her visage to those before her. A few surprised, but said surprise was short. "IT'S THE APOSTLE!" Children suddenly cried as they piled from these contraptions and towards her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked the children.

"We came from Coda Village. A fire dragon is coming. These people are helping us!" One boy said. A fire dragon? If that was the case, then there was sure to be some sort of deployment by the Saderan army. But these people got these villagers first. He spoke with honesty however, whoever these strangers were, they had the trust of the villagers. Her eyes became transfixed with the soldiers. Who didn't even flinch. But two caught her eye. One was the leader, if he was, who yelled at her. The other, a lesser looking one in the strange contraption. Confusion settled in. It wasn't everyday you heard of soldiers helping citizens of their enemy. Were they extorting them...? No no. Too many villagers for that. The line streched on and on.

So... what was going on? She was in a unique position. She was the enemy, but the people's adoration of her prevented the soldiers from attacking. Then again, they didn't really know her. She made her way to the strange contraption, the strange rods these people held pointed at her. Rory was not one to trifle with, but she knew nothing about them. Only fools test fate, and she was no fool. So she would remain calm in their eyes. "How does this move?" She asked, referring to the vehicle.

"No idea. But it's very comfy! Better than a carriage." A boy said.

…

Next thing everyone knew, this girl was sitting on Itami's lap.

The poor man was stuck between shoving her off and letting her stay for fear of being seen as 'mean.' The Ghosts were unsure of how to act. But this 'apostle' acted like a slut to be honest. Kozak and the recruits began chuckling. While Vega shook his head with a smile. "Get- no please don't touch that!" Hume began to record this, with a smug grin at his face.

"Imagine if she looked younger." Nolan said. Itami's reaction was of despair.

The next few moments were of Itami begging the girl to get off while everyone else was unsure of what to do. "No don't touch the pistol! I SAID DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Scott was about fed up with it though, they were wasting time and needed to move.

"Diaz. Can you persuade her to move?" He asked.

"Yeah. Save Itami. He looks like he's on the verge of snapping." Nolan said.

Diaz chuckled and went to the vehicle, gaining the girl's attention through Latin. "I don't mean to be rude, but may you please get off of him?" She asked.

Surprise was the first emotion. But quickly replaced by a mischievous grin. "Well… since you asked so nicely." She did as was asked, much to Itami's relief. When she was clear. Itami swiftly slammed and locked the doors.

Diaz went to eye level with the girl. "My name is Alicia Diaz. What's yours?" She asked. The girl seemed to hesitate. If the Ghosts could read minds, they'd know she was deciding whether or not to lie to them about her identity of being a religious representative of the Saderan Empire or tell them and be honest, risking the consequences. She made her decision.

"I am Rory Mercury, Apostle to the Saderan War God, Emroy." She said, giving a curtsy. Immediately hearing the words, Diaz got the Captain in a private conversation.

"She just said she's the Apostle to Emroy, a war god of our enemy!" Diaz whispered. 'Shit,' was in Mitchell's head now. He knew nothing of Sadera's religion, but if this is how apostles of this god looked, then bad news was sure to come. She was tje enemy. Then again… by now, she was sure to have heard about the war, and she didn't attack… that was a good sign. Regardless of her intent. Now attacking alone would've been suicidal, but his gut told him there was more to the girl than just that axe. Perhaps something about magic and the supernatural. Mitchell had to decide now, so he chose to bring her along if she chose, but she had to go by their rules. He explained this to Diaz, and she went to speak to the girl. "Rory, would it be ok if you rode with us?" Diaz asked. Itami was visibly praying she'd say yes. As if Buddha and the ancient spirits were watching, she said ok, and followed the female Ghost to the GL Humvee.

"Scott, it's Keating. Reinforcements hit a roadblock, expect ETA to be 10 more minutes. Jets are on their way still." The radio transmission was heard loud and clear. And Scott sighed. It was at least an hour since they left the village.

"Roger. Tell them to hurry… these people can't wait any longer." The caravan continued. Diaz was speaking to this 'Rory' while everyone else kept an eye out for anything unusual.

Meanwhile, Leilei was to say the least, very interested in the events taking place. But forget that they were able to peacefully speak to Rory Mercury herself, what really got her attention were these soldiers. From the conversations she heard, it appeared that there were three groups from three separate forces composing the team. A 'recon team' from an army called SDF. Three soldiers called 'commandos' from a Mexican army. And lastly, but more intriguingly, the soldiers from this 'American' force called 'Ghosts.' They each wore a mask with markings strangely resembling that of a skull's mouth. But their name was the biggest mystery.

"Master, Ghosts are apparitions, right?" She asked her mentor.

"That is correct, Leilei. Why do you ask?"

"These people, with the masks, call themselves 'Ghosts' yet are as Human as anyone else. Do they do this to perhaps mock the dead or possibly instill fear?" She asked.

"Hmm. It's a mystery indeed Leilei. There are some things even a sage does not know. Maybe when things calm down, you can ask them. You are after all a curious little one." Kato replied.

"And their staffs… for lack of a better word… I've never seen anything like them." She said.

"Neither have I, though I doubt they are magical… maybe I'm a bit biased on the matter but all staffs share a similar appearance to one another. These ones do too, but they lack the gems that are adorned on all staffs." Kato answered. That was something weighing on her mind. How did they work? So many questions. So many questions!

After a short nap, Itami woke to look outside, where the terrain became a rocky desert. "It's Roche Hill," Kurata said, "I can't believe we walked that far."

"Isn't the sun hotter here than in Japan?" He asked.

"It's a damn desert, Itami. What do you think?" Kozak asked.

From the sun, he saw a shadow. And immediately recognized the shape… it was…

"IT'S THE DRAGON!" He shouted into the radio. Kozak and Hume reacted immediately, with both unleashing their weapons. The minigun seemed to splinter the scales, but the GL didn't do much.

"Aim for the eyes if you can!" Scott yelled. Holding his rifle and shooting on the move.

The people began to scatter to escape the titan sized monster. While the soldiers took action.

"Fighting giant monsters is a Defense Force tradition!" Kuwahara said.

"Last time Japan faced a dragon, they asked the United States to stay in their country to ensure it didn't come!" Nolan cracked, referring to China. The joke was annoying at the least, but the Ghosts chuckled a little.

Sasagawa fired his .50 cal, but unlike the minigun, it was useless. "Breath incoming!" Itami yelled. The vehicles swerved and circled the dragon, everyone trying to fire at the eyes. The miniguns were chipping away at the scales, but it was like trying to scratch away a really tough spot of a old dried milk. Nearly impossible. It was like attacking Godzilla, you just made it angrier.

"COMMAND! THE DRAGON IS HERE! WHERE'S THAT FUCKING SUPPORT!?" Scott yelled.

"Hang on Scott! THEY'RE RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU!"

As if on cue, an explosion hit the dragon's face. The soldiers and beast looked to the source. The beast was obviously angered, but the soldiers were joyed.

3 Raptors were soaring towards them and over the dragon, who was more concerned with them, and took off after them. "H.A.W.X. Flight reporting. You guys get out of here, we'll handle the big boy."

"Crenshaw, is that you?" Mitchell asked.

"The one and only. Excuse me, I have big red and ugly on my tail. Jeez this thing is fast!"

As the dragon was preoccupied. Four British Jackals and two Bradley's came on the scene. With two Cobras and a single T-14 Armata and some trucks. "Get that Zeus ready! Just in case!" Scott shouted. The dragon occupied, the people who had no carts left were ushered to the vechicles and climbed in with haste. The dragon would try to get back down to get them, but whoever was in that tank was a damn marksman, and the Raptors would just annoy it. With so many targets to hit, the dragon tried to choose, but they were too fast and kept shooting. It would focus on one, but then it would be hit by another, and another, and another, etc.

Itami heard Scott's order and followed suit. "Katsumoto! Use the Panzerfaust!"

From one side, Hume brought out his Zeus T2 FGM-172 SRAW. Successor to the AT4, its a fire and forget weapon. Pre-launch systems measure target speed and direction in conjunction with flight performance of the missile to predict the impact. The missile uses an inertial guidance unit sending the weapon over the predicted point, compensating for crosswinds and launcher motion. Of course, you can shoot it the old fashioned way. Hume LOVED this thing so much. He named it 'Cracker.' Fitting for its ability to crack AKA destroy any armor.

On the other, Katsumoto readied his less advanced, but still reliable Panzerfaust. "Oops. Shoulder check." He said. His team scolded him while the Ghosts laughed.

"You really are a kid at heart." Hume commented. "Wait. Wait. Wait." The dragon then started hovering as the Raptors flew past and around it like annoying bees, the vehicles constantly attacking it. It roared in anger and irritation "NOW FIRE!" Both AT soldiers fired at the confused dragon. Followed by two loud earth-shattering explosions and then a thunderous crash. When the smoke settled, two giant arms lay on the ground with no body attached to them. The dragon, on the ground. It got back up and let out an agonizingly pained cry as it took off into the sky. Being shot at the whole time by the choppers and jets.

The action stopped as the dragon flew out of sight. "Holy shit… we did it." Said Itami. "We did it."

The Ghost shouted the traditional 'hoorah' as the SDF cheered, the Mexicans ran from the vehicles and began to dance. "Adios Señor Dragon! Viva México!" As if hit by a contagious bug, the people began to dance with them. It wasn't every day that you see a flame dragon get utterly defeated.

"Dammit Crenshaw, I owe you 3 beers now!" Mitchell cried in joy.

"Give that one to the boys down there. I like to be able to steer. See you back at base." The Raptors took off back to base, while the reinforcing vehicles were to stay and assist.

Unfortunately, it wasn't all milk and honey. Some people ended up dying from the attack, burned alive. A hastily made gravesite was created for those lost. When night fell special glowing flowers began to form. The soldiers swore they were so beautiful, it seemed to give some form of life to the dead. They released floating purple lights, adding to the scene.

Even though they were good at hiding it, Ghosts were affected by such loses. As dangerous as they were, they were still Human. Children cried, people mourned, and soldiers prayed. But none did better than Vega. He even had a Bible with him. Giving a little prayer for the dead. And for those interested, it went like this:

"Dios nuestro Padre ,

Su poder nos lleva al nacimiento,

Su providencia guía nuestras vidas ,

y por su comando volvemos al polvo .

Señor , los que mueren siguen viviendo en su presencia ,

sus vidas cambian, pero no terminan .

Yo oro en la esperanza para mi familia ,

familiares y amigos,

y por todos los muertos que tenga conocimiento por sí solo .

En compañía de Cristo,

Que murió y ahora vive ,

Que ellos se regocijan en tu reino ,

donde todas nuestras lágrimas son borrados .

unirnos juntos de nuevo en una familia ,

para cantar tu alabanza por los siglos de los siglos.

Amén."

The refugees said their final goodbyes to the dead, and began to set off.

" I never took you to being the religious type, Vega." Scott said. The Mexican gave a small smile.

"My Papa is a priest, Mama is a priest too. When I joined the army, they told me to wish for peace to soon set whenever battles began. I do this every time. They wish for me to take their place when they join God's Kingdom."

Meanwhile, Itami was speaking with Kuwahara. "Most of the survivors are going to relatives nearby, or take refuge at a village or town."

"I doubt they'd know anyone there. Will they be okay?" Itami asked.

"They have bigger problems. Kids and old folks with no families."

"And casualties." Itami said.

The elder approached them, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry to be so cold… I'm so sorry. But we can't take them. We must help our own." He removed his hat. "Thank you… for everything. US. Japan. Mexican. Thank you. We will spread the word of what you've done for us."

Itami smiled. "Stay safe." He said, watching the remaining refugees go off to new homes. With that, the villagers left, soldiers waving bye to them.

"So what do we do now sir?" Kurokawa asked.

The remaining refugees, parentless and very elderly, along with the Goth, the elf, and the mage, sat expectantly. Itami smiled. "Don't worry. Leave it to us." He said, peace sign and all.

"We're taking them with us. Every single one. I'm ordering you to take them home." Scott said. This time, everyone agreed. The remaining refugees lightened immediately. "Load up. We're going home!" He ordered. The recon team made way to the vehicles with the reinforcements. It was safe to say that this was the best thing that happened since they got here. The refugees would surely spread the word of what the soldiers have done and give reason to make the people here to at the very least trust them.

…

The elf woke with a gasp, the nightmare of the dragon attack of course. "You ok?" The voice of the woman known as Kurokawa drew her attention. "Morning. We're almost there." Said the man known as Itami.

…

 **July 14th**

Within the time the teams were gone, Fort Gate's defences were complete from tents and barbed wire to full-fledged structures and walls. Inside the walls were more buildings under construction. Having a load of civilian contracters build the place in shifts

Choppers performing patrol duty with sentries all over the wall. "Recon Team Three, this is Watchgate. You coming back in one piece?" The security tower was hailing them. Scott answered this.

"Watchgate this is Ghost Lead, that's an affirmative. Be advised we have civilians, repeat, civilian refugees. Prepare medical care."

"Roger that, sending the report." The Cobras came and went alongside to escort them. "Woooooow." Even though they saw them before when the dragon attacked, the children were still awed at them. I mean why wouldn't they be? The convoy entered the gate and made way to the barracks. They saw more men and women in uniforms. All were unique in the style of colors and camouflage as Diaz explained. They passed by a MASSIVE structure still being built with many different flags flying in front of it. "That's our headquarters. Each flag represents the different nations that are here in our Coalition. Be it in armies or simple humanitarian forces." She explained. The civilians exited and couldn't help but gawk. Even the Goth girl Rory was agape. Massive iron elephants were a short distance away, with more of the wingless dragons flying by. All shapes and sizes. They saw Itami and Scott go towards the HQ while soldiers of various shapes and sizes surround them.

"Is that a mage?"

"Oh mi Dios , ellos son hijos únicos."

"Gde ikh roditeli?"

"Ist das ein Goth ? Schauen Sie sich diese Axt sie hält !"

"Oh, ils doivent être tellement faim ."

As the Coalition soldiers reacted and tried to get a sense of what was going on, Itami and Scott made it to the HQ.

"Wh-who said you could bring them here?!" Major Higaki yelled.

"I did." Scott said, fully expecting the mental breakdown this guy was about to have.

"Was it a bad idea?" Asked Itami.

"Of course it was!" The Major said.

"It was that or leave them to die." Scott said. The Major just looked up at him.

"Quiet American."

"I'm the one who gave the order, it was MY decision sir. Not yours or Itami's." Scott said.

"YOU'RE OUT OF LINE!" Higaki said.

"No. _YOU'RE_ out of line."

Entering the office, came General Keating himself. "Need I remind you that Ghosts take orders from US officers and US officers alone?" The Major flinched. And began stuttering. Keating was more than just a Special Forces General, he was a well-respected Special Forces General. Keating looked him dead in the eye. "You ever heard of the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Well Scott did, our cyphers reported that the enemy had been resorting to scorched earth tactics. You can see how that is going. It's not enough to get support from their public, but we can still harbor it. Who knows? We can most likely force the enemy to surrender, or agree to our terms. Scott made the right call out there. And if you keep insisting that this was a bad idea, well… let's just say… you can be relocated."

With that, the Major went silent with a fearful face, and just went back to paperwork. "You did good Scott. So did you Itami." He said.

"Thank you Keating. How are things going here?" Scott asked shaking his hand.

"So far all teams have made contact. All Human villages. All with Saderan loyalties. Hopefully this stunt you pulled will keep them from wanting to kill us themselves. The other Generals and I are formulating plans for now, but until then, no further action will be taken. Go get some rest. You earned it."

Keating left the two be, and Scott left the office with Itami following. "So… what now?" He asked.

"Now? We rest. Later? We train." Scott said.

Itami smiled meekly. "I was afraid you might say that." While walking, the two ran into three pilots. Whom Scott immediately recognized.

"Crenshaw. Long time no see!" Scott said jokingly.

"Mitchell, didn't get burned did you?"

Mitchell just chuckled at the joke. "I'm good."

"Uh…' Itami began.

"Oh. Itami, this is Colonel David Crenshaw, and his wingmen. They're the ones who helped us out in Tokyo and recently. The H.A.W.X." Scott said.

"Wait… you flew the F-22s?" Itami asked.

"Yep. Man it was AWSOME shooting dragons down!" Casper said.

"So much for might and magic." Talon said. "But no more of that big one thank you very much!"

"Let's hope not. Now… about that beer I owe you." Scott said.

…

In the female's bathhouse. Leilei, Tuka, and Rory were, well... bathing.

"I can't believe they'd built a real bath in a place like this." Rory said.

"I've never had a bath indoors, either." Leilei said. "I was originally part of a nomadic tribe called the Rurudo. So I've only ever bathed in rivers and streams. Did you have an indoor bath, Priestess?"

"Call me Rory."

"Then you can call me Leilei."

"The temple had a luxurious Imperial bath. But as an apostle, I'm fated to wander throughout the land. So I'm pleasantly surprised to find a bath like this in the middle of nowhere." She answered honestly.

"Itami said there would be a bath every day." Leilei said.

"Itami?" Rory asked confused. "Oh, of the SDF."

"Is that the man who saved me?" Tuka asked rather interested.

"No. The one who saved you was Nolan, the medic." Leilei said. Tuka sighed. "Um, I was just curious is all. I mean, I haven't repaid anyone."

Rory smiled reassuringly. "A lot of people here lost their familie and homes. But these soldiers don't seem to want any reimbursement. At least, so I've heard."

"Anyway," Rory began, "you've learned much about their language, haven't you?"

"I have, though I'm still studying," Leilei replied, "But I have learned about this 'Coalition' they have. These people, the SDF anyway, are from a country called Japan. It's where the Gate originated. Apparently Japan has many allies. And when the Empire attacked, Japan's allies responded to aid the country. Other nations. Though I have yet to learn about them."

"Sounds interesting." Said Rory.

"That reminds me, Rory. These men and women are technically your enemies. So, why didn't you attack them? Surely you can bear their weapons, can you not?" Lelei's question was met with a silent moment of thought.

"Good question." Rory began. "Well, with this war on, I originally hoped to assist in the effort. Now that I see these invaders aren't bent on conquest or submission. I'm not so sure. Then again, I can't just interfere. It is not a demigod's choice to make. Otherwise mortals would never do things themselves and get far in life." She explained, referring to how the Gods were guides.

 **July 15th**

The next day, things went pretty easy.

The children were interacting with some of the soldiers, but most were taking to duties they were required to see to. The trio of females were able to get a look around the place. It was easily the biggest fortress they ever saw. One could easily say it was a city fortress. All these uniforms, these weapons, the contraptions. It was all a lot to take in. But instead of aimlessly walking for answers, they decided to find someone familiar.

"Where's Itami?" Leilei asked. They haven't seen hide nor hair of the man and some of the Ghosts since yesterday. It was confusing. They looked all over the place, even in the still set up tent with the Ghost symbol, a skull whose mouth resembled the masks. No one was in there. Not even when the food was being made. They traveled around the area until they found Itami's team and the Mexican commandos.

"Excuse me… uh. Vega?" Leilei asked. The Mexican turned to face the young mage and smiled.

"Hola, what appears to be the problem?" He responded.

"Do you know where Itami is?" Tuka asked.

"Sí. The Ghosts took him out to their 'special spot' to train." Vega said.

"OOOOH! I'm so jealous of that man!" The woman named Shino pouted.

"Train?" Leilei echoed.

"Sí. Scott, the Ghost leader, is trying to instill some discipline into the man. He's way too into siestas to be a soldier like that. So Scott took him out for the past few weeks since we've been here for training." Vega explained.

"Why? Itami seems like a capable warrior." Rory said. Vega's face turned grim.

"Next time you see them, ask what Itami said after the preparations to come here were initiated." With that, Vega and his commandos grabbed their 'guns' as they were called. "We can take you there. Would you like that?" Asked Vega. All three girls nodded.

From there, they grabbed a 'Humvee' and took off. Vega explained how the contraption worked. "- most of our transports function this way. The fuel is placed into the fuel tank, which is then sent to the combustion chamber. Fuel, air, pressure, and electricity come together to create a small explosion that moves the car's pistons up and down, creating the power to move the vehicle."

Finishing his explanation, he realized that Leilei was attempting to write notes down, but quite flabbergasted. While Tuka and Rory had faces that just needed numbers and stars flaying around their heads to complete.

"I think you broke their minds Teniente." Said Jose.

After a good distance, the Humvee made it to a lake. A very pretty lake at that. They disembarked and the girls looked around. "Where are they?" Leilei asked.

Vega smiled. "You'll see."

Suddenly, they heard loud noises, loud popopops and distant yelling. "What's going on?!" Tuka asked, Vega put an arm up, telling them to not move.

"You'll see."

A few moments later, a dirtied, bloodied Itami, along with Michael and Parker emerged from the tree line and fired into the forest behind them. "Short-controlled bursts!" He ordered. While a wizzing sound was heard and Parker fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" Tuka yelled. But Vega held her back.

"You'll see."

Itami noticed his audience. "What are you doing- argh, stay out of this!" He yelled.

While reloading, he watched as Michael was taken down next. His face was tense, he aimed his gun everywhere. Leilei suddenly noticed something odd… like the air behind Itami began to shimmer. Was she imagining things?

Then as if from thin air, the form of the Ghost 'Scott' appeared, a knife in his hand. Itami's face seemed to go into thought, before turning and swinging his gun at the Ghost.

"Why are they fighting one another?" Rory asked, very impressed. "You'll see." Vega repeated himself. Scott dodged, but lost the knife. He swung a fist at Itami who barely got by, only to have another fist collide with his chest. Itami flinched but responded with a kick to the legs, sending Scott down.

Itami got down and began to deal punches until Scott slammed his helmet into Itami's face, and took the offensive. He got up and rammed Itami, both were on the ground wrestling, with expressions showing an absolute need to kill. They both saw the knife. Itami reached for it but Scott punched him in the armpit, a soft spot. He then got up to grab the knife before Itami grabbed his legs. Tripping him.

Scott turned his attention to the SDF soldier. And delivered a boot to the man's face. With that done, he grabbed the knife and dove towards Itami, who reacted by placing hands up and preventing the knife from being used. It was a push of war as Itami prevented the knife from being pushed into his heart while Scott made every inch to do so.

Then Scott kneed Itami in the groin and the knife made its mark. Itami stood for a moment, before falling to the ground.

"ITAMI!" Tuka shouted. Vega repeated himself. "HOW!? ITAMI IS DEAD!"

"Not quite." Said Scott. Now confusion settled. "Reset!"

With that, a big wall of light blue appeared and washed over everything. The blood that once soaked the soil was gone, the wounds that were evident on the soldiers were gone, and the knife that rested in Itami's heart disappeared. The blade part anyway. The handle just fell off and onto the ground. The soldiers who seemingly died got up and wiped themselves off. Like they were never hurt at all. Other Ghosts came from the forest after a moment passed and joined the four soldiers.

"You're getting better Itami," Scott said. "Getting closer to beating me every time."

Itami rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I really AM learning." He replied.

All three girls were absolutely dumbstruck. "How… how did-? You were-" Leilei began.

"Simulation pods." Scott said, holding an orb-shaped instrument in his hand. "We deploy these to run simulations to train in. The closest anyone can get to an actual battle without causing serious injury."

Leilei was astounded. "How… how does this magic work?" She asked as she approached and inspected the object.

Scott chuckled. "Not magic, science. In our world, science is supreme, there's no such thing as magic. No spells or anything like that. Everything we have, the fort, the vehicle, the weapons. Were ALL made by Human ingenuity. And it gets better every year. I can't tell you how these work because... heck even I don't know how they work."

Leilei was amazed by this. If this was the force behind the Coalition's might, could anything beat them? "So… why are you training Itami?"

"Vega told you huh? Well, Itami wasn't exactly 'leader material' when we came. So I took it upon myself to make him so. Make him a proper soldier. It's a long story for another time." Scott said. "Right now, we need to rest. Ghosts, let's go home!"

Questions still lingered in the girls' minds, but they decided to hold their tongues. They returned to 'Fort Gate' shortly thereafter, and the three girls decided to do something else to get their answers. And maybe they would get that chance. After returning, they, along with Kato, were brought to the Command Structure for questioning as they were told. Rory would have to leave her halberd at the door. Which she did so willingly, but reluctantly at the same time. She did say not to touch it, only she could wield it. If they tried they'd break their backs. Armed guards brought them to a room with two couches and a table in the middle, there they sat.

"So... anyone know what this is all about? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Tuka asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Master, you were in your bed right?"

"I didn't even leave it this morning." He replied to Lelei's question.

Rory stretched in her chair. "I don't know about you, but, as far as I can tell, I'm the one they're going to question. I am a Saderan apostle after all. No doubt they were told after we came here, and I did tell them when we registered our names." The doors opened after that sentence finished, two more guards along with 3 uniformed men. One with glasses. They made to the couch opposite of the locals, sitting down and readying a small clipboard and some papers.

"Hello." The one wearing glasses said. "I'm General Joshua Keating. This is Lieutenant General Hazama and Lieutenant Yanagida. We need to ask you some questions."


	9. Road to Italica

**AN: Cry and despair my fellow Fanfiction peeps, this chapter is- EDUCATIONAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **But wait, you'll get an appearance from a celebrity, so all is not lost.**

 **Saderan Senate.**

To say that the building was abuzz would be an understatement.

It seemed like every senator and his brother was in the building. The defeat of the Allied Army was enough to sent off alarms in their society. It was years since Sadera had taken such losses, even if most belonged to their vassals. But that was beside the point. Senators argued and debated left and right on how to act. Molt himself sat in his throne with his head resting on his fist, tapping his fingers impatiently. He would give them time to banter until he decided to take the stage. Take charge only when needed. But it seemed this would be sooner rather than later. His sons had returned from any respective fronts they were at to attend this meeting. It wasn't everyday you debated how to take action after a collective loss of 320,000 men. Oh Sadera's total army was far larger than that. But it was within days these men were lost, most were the vassals.

It was more than these losses that had the Senate so uptight. Alnus Hill, where the Gate and the enemy rested, was on the other side of a great mountain range. On the opposite side of said range was the Saderan capital itself. The only comfort was that no one would dare try to cross it. It was inhospitable and harsh. But that did little to waste away the worries that plagued the people.

The vassals' lack of armies would make it easier to incorporate into the empire, but that was the least of their worries as stated. The big concerns was that Denzalcian troublemaker and the Other-Worlders.

"Flare above, they go on and on and on." Zorzal muttered.

"It's not everyday that Sadera faces such an enemy. Everyone's scared out of their minds and trying to come up with a solution." Savagii said.

"If that were the case they'd already have done that. Instead they bicker on what action to take." Diabo commented.

"They're scared. We're all scared. If you ask me, we need to think on a purely military mindset. After all, senators and officers are one in the the same."

"All I have to say is read a book. It's all about their own agendas, even if they take the concerns of the people to heart." Diabo said.

"I just want them to get done already. We've been sitting here for an hour." Zorzal grumbled.

"Seeking to bed another concubine, brother?" Savagii asked mockingly.

"Trust me, once you try them you'll never go back."

It was at this moment that Molt got up and stepped to the center of the building. The senators continuing their debates despite the emperor's moving. "May I remind you all," Molt began, his voice silencing the senators, "that the Other-Worlders are at least 500 km from Sadera?! And now their fortress is nearly complete?!"

"Well then we must fight them until we destroy them!" A senator shouted.

"Or until _we_ are destroyed!" Molt responded.

"Father!" Zorzal cried, standing. "Are you questioning the honor and the courage of the People of Sadera?"

"THESE. ARE. THE FACTS! Your crossing to the Other-World cost us 20,000 lives and a Legate! And now over 300,000 men lay dead at Alnus with families from around the Empire once again dragging carts to find their loved ones!"

"If memory serves, it was you who ordered that advance. Or did you in your ego forget that?" Casel accused.

"Indeed, I gave that order, but was it my fault that Ligu ruined the plan? Was it my fault that the enemy could deduce strategies? NO. We must move past this. Our army may field countless numbers, but we cannot afford to keep up with these losses! And if we continue along this path, Sadera will be destroyed! I dare say that the mountain pass may be the biggest reason they have not tried to attack us directly!" The statement caused the building to erupt in debate again. "NOW is the time to be ruthless. And not just with our enemy, but with ourselves. To face our failures and reconsider our strategy!"

"What is your proposal, your Majesty?" Came the question from Casel.

"To do what our forefathers have done in the face of constant defeats. To abanon our current tactics and create new ones. Duran had the right idea. The best way to fight the enemy is to copy their style. To fight from a distance, not with sword and shield. Oh they have a powerful army. But if reports are correct, they are made up of many peoples, who can be easily divided if we gather information. As we all know, agents have already made it to the hill, and have been monitoring their progress since day one. In short. Learn what makes them tick. And if they wish to fight. Let them come to us, and away from their little fortress! Face us when you cannot hide behind your walls!"

"What you suggest will take years to complete! We don't have that time to make a shift in our military on such short notice!" Diabo cried.

"Then we shall only involve the legions sure to fight the enemy, use the time we have to learn and develop. So we can defeat this enemy once and for all!" This time the Senate exploded into cheers of agreement. As the cheers continued, an eagle flew into the chambers at great speeds, passing the emperor and circling back. Arm outstreched, the emperor recieved the animal. Feathers white as snow with beak and claws in golden shades. Eyes red as blood. In its beak was a rolled up letter. Molt took it, ignoring the now more agreeable debates of the senators.

He read the letter, smiled, and rolled it back up, handing it to Marcus. "Marcus, if you please. Tell my friend to maintain a watch on the Other-Worlders and inform me of any significant developments."

 **Fort Gate. July 15th. 4:45 PM**

Itami was panting for breath and on the ground, having once again ran around the fortress 3 times.

No time limit, but encouraged to run fast. This just made him fear when he would have to run under a time limit. That would be the end of him for sure. After this, he would undergo the pushups and situps and all that. And it wasn't that long since his last simulation. He grabbed his canteen and screwed off the top. Empty. Damn. This was absolute torture, let him tell you. But it's not like he can just say no. Mitchell would probably drag his ass out anyway. The irony here was he had enough energy to write in that journal of his.

 _Just got done with 3 more laps around the fort. In case it wasn't clear enough the first time, this place is HUGE. Like a city. I'm sweating so much my shirt is soaked. I mean completely SOAKED. If that wasn't enough, this whole situation has gotten crazier and crazier. In the course of two to three days, we escorted refugees back to the fortress (and only because of Keating was my ass saved) and in this group is an addition of a mage, an elf, and a freaking demigoddess of the enemy who has the hots for me. It's painfully obvious with the way she sat on my lap from before. It was horrible! She acted like a slut! I felt like it was just a few moments from becoming that one scene from Boku… oh God I can't believe I'm making a comparison to that satanic creation._

 _Note so self: Watch something that doesn't involve flirting and all that stuff._

 _All I know is regardless of age, she is NOT going onto my 'hot' list. Suddenly this Special Region doesn't seem so appealing. Though, now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind Kuribayashi-chan giving me that kind of- oh God what am I thinking? She'd sooner kill herself. Or me. But jeez I can't help myself. What do you expect? I'm a guy. She's got that cute face those clear eyes, not to mention she's got those 'assests…' God I'm being such a pervert!_

 _As for my combat training. I'm getting better every time, in my latest practice run, I managed to take down all of Scott's teammates, but in the end I still lost and he took my teammates down. Good thing I at least listened to my gut and gave him a nice swing before he knifed me. But I'll never forget the looks on the girls' faces when they saw me 'die.' It's cruel I know but it was a riot! Nishina and Tozu are giving me a hand helping out with the refugees. Seeing as I brought them, I'm helping look after them until further notice. They help out with the services, stuff like food and whatnot. I'll take THAT over this, for sure. I knocked a few seconds off of my last time. Whoopdee doo! Sarcasm intended._

He put his journal down and continued to rest. Something hit his chest, crumply and plastic. He found a bottle of water there, and an incoming Mitchell. "Drink up, son! You're gonna need it. Drink it slowly." Itami grabbed it, unscrewing the cap and sucking it in. "SLOWLY! Or you're gonna cramp!"

"I'm already cramping, sir." Itami answered hoarsely. But he did as ordered. "I'm dying sir."

"That's your body talking."

"And I wanna listen." Mitchell shook his head, and just looked at the Japanese man sprawled across the ground. He took a comfy seat next to him, letting the Japanese man pant for breath before continuing.

"It's funny. I see a bit of me in you from my days in boot. It was the hardest time of my life. Then you realize the instructors are trying to help you, by then your time is a lot easier."

"Yeah. I've heard that one before. Look at me now."

"Anyway. How are you sleeping?" Itami looked at the captain, confusion on his face. "You heard me, son. That battle was brutal, and seeeing as war was new to you. I saw how you would stare into the distance without focus. Coping or not, it's only natural I ask." Itami sighed, pondering his next words.

"I'm sleeping ok... despite the few times I woke up sweating and soaked... I'm not screaming or crying if that's what you're asking."

"As long as you're getting help when you need it."

"Yeah... captain. What did you do when you killed someone for the first time?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When you killed your first man, what went through your mind? Did it ever concern you that maybe he had a family too? Maybe he was just some idiot who could've been talked out of it?" Itami asked.

The captain sighed, figuring he wouldn't have to answer this kind of question so soon. He couldn't avoid the question now. "It did. But I was concerned with surviving, and keeping my brothers safe. It was them or me. That's the cold hard truth."

"It's just... I killed I don't know how many. But I keep thinking, did I kill someone's kid? Someone's dad? Uncle? How many families did I ruin? I mean I know we were attacked and we were retaliating, but is it really-"

"Itami." Mitchell's tone silenced the SDF soldier. "I'm about to tell you a very cruel, but true, fact that has no real answer until you've been fighting as long as I have. Everyone is someone to somebody else. A son, a father, something. But that doesn't stop people from going to war. We don't start wars, we didn't start this one. There's always this mentality you're making things worse by killing people. If that was the case, then there would be NO war at all. But that's not how it is. Humans are far more complex than that. The few gaining power, the many gaining independence, whatever. War is about numbers of reasons, and it never occurs that they were killing people like them. Think back to the terrorists before the Blacklist. Did they care about families? Think to the Crusaders. Did they care about that kind of stuff?" Itami didn't answer, unable to really grasp what the captain was telling him without thinking a hundred other things. "Itami. Don't get me wrong. There's nothing good about war. But there is good in why you fight wars. Like the Allies. They fought for what was right. Nothing good was done, but a lot of good was fought for. Even if we put our guns down at the end of the day, it's only a matter of time before we want them back. Do you understand what I'm saying there?"

"... we fight... so we don't have to face more fights. So we can continue a peace back home." Itami said, somewhat realizing it.

"When you're out there. The enemy, they're human too, but they're still the enemy. And after what we've seen, I'm sure you understand the lengths they'd go to. And using your logic, if that was important, then our enemy wouldn't have attacked."

"I... I see your point sir. I'm not feeling better though."

"That's what your team is for. Seek consul and help," and to try to change the subject for Itami's sake... kinda, "and hurry up and rest. We gotta get to the next session." Itami groaned. Mitchell changed the mood, good. Though he would have to be ready to answer some more questions he may not want to.

 **...**

They had answers. And it was all troubling.

The elf girl had a father in the army as an auxiliary, but she didn't talk much. The two mages however were proving cooperative. Stating they weren't 'loyal' to the enemy. This Rory though, they rarely spoke to her. The continent, Falmart. Was 11,000 km long longitude-wise, and 6,000 latitude. The dominant power was Sadera. The same people they were at war with. Their empire was 8,000km of the continent. A really big pill to swallow. You don't maintain that much land with a measly 320,000 men or so. You'd need millions of men. Sadera had a very military-minded society. They had a saying, 'Every man a legionary.' That just meant every able-bodied, old enough man was in the army. Most of them likely in reserve. They've been in wars for centuries, often to gain land, just like the Romans. They were a people who would allow non-citizens and in this case, non-humans, join as auxiliaries, like the Romans. They were endlessly inventive and innovative. Always trying to learn from mistakes.

This was the most of what they wanted to learn about the enemy. They could put the rest together. They had bigger priorities now. Magic and the motivations of this Rory Mercury of the Saderan war god Emroy.

"Ok. That was one set answered. Here's the next set. Magic, what is it? We've seen its capabilities countless times in battle, and we're curious as to how its used." Hazama said.

Kato gave a wave to indicate he would speak. "He says it is the ability to alter or affect the world through magicka manipulation to control reality in some way. All species have an aptitude in magic, but elves are the most prolific. It is also a matter of lifestyle, such as myself. Being a sage allows me to have great control of magic."

"What is magicka? Some kind of energy?" Hazama asked.

"Yes. It is inborn. It is not limitless mind you, all spells cost magicka that must regenerate. Nothing special, just simply waiting."

"How does it exist?"

"Well, no one really knows, there are many theories. Some say it is what is left of the ancient god Habird when he was all but destroyed creating the mortal plane. Others say it is the residual powers of the other creators. Others say when Habird created the mortal world he unintentionally tore a hole in reality, allowing the energy to pour through. And the one I believe is that some say it is the accumulated life-force of dead organisms. But there's no way to know for certain."

Notes were of course being taken. "What kind of magic is there? Like types and skillsets."

"Well, there are 5 schools of magic. You have illusion, the manipulation of the mind. Causing those affected to flee or fight, or to become invisible for example. There's conjuration, raising the dead, summoning creatures, and drawing weapons from thin air. Next is destruction, harnessment of the elemental forces of fire, frost, shock, and other creative forces to obliterate the enemy. After that is restoration, shaping life energy to heal, drive away undead, and create wards. And finally is alteration, manipulating the physical world."

"So, what we saw was... destruction and conjuration?"

"Most likely. Defensive barriers and the use of offensive spells like firebolt and ice spike."

"How about arrows? We've had reports of ice shards just coming down from the sky out of nowhere during arrow fire." Keating stated.

"Enchantments. The placing of a magical effect onto a nonmagical item. It works for armor and other weapons as well. They are used, but not often as the elves prefer to use normal arrows. Cheaper to make."

"That's another thing. Items. We've noticed you have staffs, but the mages we've seen had none. What's with that?" Hazama asked.

"It's more of a preference. We can do more with staffs sometimes. But those mages prefer mobility. We're more at home and less to be in battles."

"I see." Hazama commented, taking a moment to lean over and look at the list Yanagida made. Everything from the size of the empire to the beasts they use, to the magic. "And you assure that you are not in anyway, possible spies for the Saderans?"

"We just live in their lands. So long as taxes are paid and rules followed, they leave us alone."

That was one more thing off of their minds. That just left one last matter. "Tuka, Kato. You can leave. Thank you for your cooperation. Rory, you stay. Lelei, translate." As the mentioned left, the remaining two stayed. Rory in the chair she sat in, draping her legs across one of the arms and resting her back on the other with boredom evident. Mostly because no one spoke to her. The doors were locked, the guards had an additional 2 to their number, and the atmosphere was dampened. She knew what was going to happen. They were going to interrogate her for her ties to the Saderan religious beliefs, particularly being tied to the war god.

"I think you know what's going on here." Keating began. "It has come to our attention that you are an apostle that represents the Saderan God of war."

"I am." She answered.

"Then you understand why we are having this conversation. You're practically the enemy. Why would you come here, and why didn't you attack our forces while you were out there?" She maneuvered in the chair she sat in, properly sitting in it.

"I shall get to the point. It is true I could've and would've attacked them, but I was curious at first, seeing all the refugees. When I tagged along, it was to make sure they kept that part of their statement up. Lo and behold they did. Now I am just here to give the refugees comfort." She answered.

"Don't you think it is... rather strange that you're in an _enemy_ fort rather than one of your own?" Yanagida asked.

"An apostle may go where they please. They are recognized by both friend and foe as important figures that are not to be touched, yet at the same time are unallowed to influence the war at hand. Only men kill men. The Gods may guide mortals, but they never interfere in their affairs. Otherwise how would they advance and learn?" She explained.

"What does that mean?"

"Since the beginning of our worship by our people, it was a belief ingrained into the minds of our followers. You are fated by the Gods, but you alone choose your path. Some are fated to be soldiers, others to be merchants, and I a demigoddess. But what drives us to take the paths we choose? That is not for the Gods to decide. Nor is it up to them to interfere with these paths and divert oneself. These rules also apply to demigods. While we enjoy more freedom, we are still harshly restricted. I cannot do anything to help my people's cause, but at the same time, you cannot take advantage of that fact. I am like any other refugee here. The difference being that I am a religious symbol."

"So what you're saying is that anything you learn, anything you see you cannot transmit to the enemy?" Keating asked.

"No, I'm just saying I cannot interfere. Sure I can tell them what I hear and see, but I believe that is ultimately up to you, especially seeing as they already know what you have and will in time see what you will bring. I am a demigoddess. Not a spy. I'm not the one you should worry about. If I choose to leave, I will. If I wish to return, I will. Physical threats are of no concern to me."

"And why is that?" Keating asked, the guards raising their rifles in anticipation.

"Because you can't kill me. Really, you can't. I am impervious to damage. It is a perk of being a demigoddess. Can I feel pain? Yes. Can I get disembowled, dismembered, beheaded? Yes. But I cannot die." The men shifted a bit, in the 'yeah right' kind of manner. It wasn't hard to see why. That kind of stuff was beyodn what they've seen so far. "You require proof?"

"No no, that's not necessary." Rory saw the doubt in their eyes. She looked around at the guards in the room, and the closest was to her right. She nonshalantly departed from her seat, walking over to the man.

"What are you doing?"

"Get back." She didn't heed the warning. "Get back!" Still didn't listen. "Get back or I will shoot you!" She stopped right as the barrel was in front of her face.

"Rory get back in your seat, you're giving us a reason to keep you locked-" She grabbed the barrel, and the soldier fired in reflex. Directly into her head. She fell, but a mere few seconds later, her eyes rolled as if dizzy, then she got up.

"That- th-th-that-"

"Ouch... that's gonna hurt in the morning." She said, slapping a hand to the side of her head. "Oowwwwwwwwww... I'm a little light headed." She got up and clumsily got to her chair, the wound healing before the eyes of all present.

"No shit, you have a fucking hole in it!" The guard shouted.

"Well... I think- I think we can write that off as a fact." Keating said uneasily. "Boy would Hollywood pay big to get something like that."

"If it makes you feel better, if I was to lose my head, I would be incapacitated. I'd literally be a headless goddess."

"Ok... uh... what other gods are there?" Hazama asked recomposing himself.

"There are 12 in total. There's my god, Emroy. God of darkness and war. You have Flare, the god of the sun and supreme diety. Palapon, the god of revenge. Elange and La, the twin goddesses of knowledge and learning, respectively."

"La is the goddess I devote my time to. That's where the La in my name comes from." Lelei added.

"There's Lunaryur, the god of night and music. Deldort, the god of covenants. Zufmuut, god of light and order. Wareharun, god of trees and forests. Miritta, goddess of love and fertility. Duncan, the god of smithing and labor and, *shudders* Hardy, goddess of the underworld and death. Other nations here have their own gods, goddesses and apostles."

"What's the deal with the apostles anyway? Why do you exist?" Yanagida asked.

"To give our gods a more physical presence for the people to interact with. Only on rarest times like festivals and celebrations do gods come forth, but even then it is limited. We're not all fighters mind you. The apostles of Elange and La are teachers and scholars, while Lunaryur's is a musician."

"So you could be considered prophets and messiahs." Keating summed.

"Yes... you could say that."

 **Medical section**

"Come on! Put more antiseptic there! He's gonna get an infection!"

"Hai hai!" This wasn't an operation mind you, this was a class. Alex Nolan was elected as the instructor. The idea behind all this was to get someone with experience with wounds of the kind they'd expect, given Nolan's attendance at Ginza. That, and Nolan's family tradition of physician was a bonus. He was a man of medicine, but wanted something with true urgency and and emergency. He underwent a humanitarian effort in Eritrea, coming into contact with the Ghosts. He was drawn to their steely resolve and resolved to become one of them. Missions and training later, he was given his chance to be a medic in a Ghost squad. He made a name for himself, able to look after soldiers in the heat of battle. He was quite literally the best medic in the world.

Now he was here educating the 'next generation' of other nations, primarily Japanese, on the fine art of medical care as they practiced on dummies. It wasn't exactly all cream and pie. "No no no! You don't pull it out! You either see if you can just push it through without doing more damage or wrap it for the surgeons to take care of. Come on, you know this!"

"G-g-gomen'nesai, Nolan-sensei!"

"That's a type 3 barbed head. Wrap it up, wrap it up, and don't forget the antiseptic!"

"Hai, mochiron! Gomen'nasai!" He made way to another table.

"Wrap the cloth tighter. Not too tight though."

"E, e, e, watashi wa sore- I got it!"

Another table. "You haven't looked at it yet? Come on this guy's in pain, alleviate the suffering!"

"...eh."

"If you forgot how to do it, tell me and I'll help, but don't look at me and expect me to pay attention!"

"Ok! Ok! Got it!"

Now he knew how his drill instructor felt. But he wasn't teaching them how to use a gun. He was teaching them how to save lives. Right now these guys were doing a piss poor job. It was only a few days into the lessons and most never had to fight, but he expected real results. Maybe it was just him being used to being surrounded by professionals all the time. He hasn't been around newbies for years. Most of the time he was in the company of his fellow Ghosts. After giving another chewing out, if you could call it that. He wasn't a good shouter. He made it to the next student, Mari Kurokawa. The woman from Itami's squad. She was standing with arms behind her back in anticipation, showing she was finished. 'About time someone got done.' He thought. He took a look at the dummy.

"Hm. Well done." He said, and moved on. Kurokawa let out a breath. She's been subject to Nolan's calm demeanor during his lectures and lessons, but come the class projects, he was like a drill sergeant. He was getting pretty red too. She was the kind of person really dedicated to this kind of work, she always was a bit of a motherly figure with a caring demeanor. She of course was not immune to the ravages of war. After the battle against the 300,000 men, she was wide awake for a whole night. Nothing she did worked. There were bodies all over the place like a scene from the Somme. She had been able to get over it, but the images still haunted her. They made her really see how important her duties were. So when you want to learn what you need to know, you go to an expert. Nolan wasn't what one would call a bodybuilder. He had those glasses that many interpreted as geeky. It was hard not to laugh at.

He joked about it when one of her fellow soldiers called him out on it, Nolan's exact words were 'You're right, you'd look better in these glasses than I do. I hear they're all the rage for Japanese males.' That got a few laughs out.

They started with the human anatomy. The stuff you'd expect in a class like this. The tools of the trade, the sprays and morphine. If he felt the class wasn't paying attention, he'd kick someone's desk over. Usually someone dazing off into space or something. As that went on, people began to joke less and less about him. He was in charge. And in the hands-on exercises, he really let his wrath be known. This just served as further motivation for Kurokawa to not screw up. Finally, Nolan decided to end the lesson. He told the class to learn from the mistakes they made and study up. Everyone was pretty much anxious to go, Kurokawa took her time. "Fun fact. You're the only one who actually did it right the first time today." Nolan said as he grabbed a few things.

"Oh... really? Huh."

"Yep. I'd be surprised if half of this class could tell an elbow from a kneecap. And that's if I'm lucky."

"Don't you think your expectations are a bit too high, Nolan-sensei? I mean you're a specialist. We're not, that's not a fair comparison." Kurokawa reasoned.

He sighed, giving a small smile as he made way for the door. "When you've been serving with the Ghosts for as long as I have, you often take professionalism for granted. See you later, Kurokawa. My gut says we'll be meeting on the field again sooner than we think." He added in a dramatic voice at the end. Kurokawa left the room last, watching as the Ghost made way to... wherever he was going. "Hey, I'm heading to the refugee spot. We're making them some food. Wanna come with?"

"... sure. Why not?"

 **5:00 PM**

While not well-versed, the refugees had ample time to learn the language shared between the soldiers known as 'English' but truth be told, it was hard. Despite that, they learned pretty well. Meal time was right around the corner, and the soldiers of the various nations prepared their own unique dishes. It was a whole freaking buffet for the refugees who were eating with dozens of soldiers. So many choices no one knew where to start. That tends to happen with so many soldiers.

Except for Kato, who eagerly bit into a biscuit. "OOOOH THIS IS DELICIOUS!" He shouted, greedily finishing it off. "This bread is so amazing! It's so soft!"

"You think it's good now, cut it in two and put some butter in between. Let it melt a bit first. Urresistable." A British soldier said.

Kato did just that. One bite, and he fell over. "DELICIOUS!" Was his response upon getting back up.

"What is this?" Rory asked.

"That is borscht." A Russian said.

"And this?"

"Those are hamburgers." Said Scott.

"What about this?"

"Noodles." Said Itami.

"This?"

"Oh for a the love of a God. Just a take that slice of a pizza!" Yelled an Italian.

"Hey. Didn't other forces follow you?" Itami asked.

"Ci signor. The Nordic nations and a the Baltic States sent some a help. Like us, mostly non-combat with a good bunch of a soldiers."

Rory then vocally expressed her thoughts on the pizza she ate with great happiness. "My my, this is divine!"

"I think a the word you're a looking for is a delizioso."

"UGH!" Kozak shouted in disgust as he spat out a dish he ate. "FURUTA! Did you use local herbs _again?!_ " The Japanese chef gave a nervous look and laughed with the same emotion.

After more questions about what a taco was, how the burger got its name, where macaroni came from, and if Kozak would be ok after eating the dish he had, the refugees were eating like it was the best food they've ever eaten. Which, to be fair, it pretty much was. It was easy to see that the food they had before was nothing compared to this. And the drinks. Besides water, the choices included a beverage called 'soda' and juice. A child downed a whole glass of a soda known as 'Mountain Dew' and belched loudly after.

"Ummm. Excuse me." He said, embarrassed.

"… Burping contest?" Ramirez asked smugly.

"NO GOD PLEASE!" Furuta cried. But his cries went unheeded. Thank god that everyone was almost done with their meals so they didn't lose their appetites early.

"What's a burping contest?" Asked Leilei. Itami just put both hands upon his face as Ramirez, Nolan, Kozak, and 30K chugged their drinks. With that came the belching. It was safe to say the children giggled, Leilei was mildly confused, and the remaining refuges were appalled by this. Kurokawa had to keep herself from laughing, Kurata was stiffling his laughter, and everyone else had mixed emotions

"Oh by the Kami please make them stop." Itami said in between laughs.

Scott approached with a bottle of Cola. "You're all a bunch of wussies. _This_ is how you do it." He turned it up and downed the whole thing.

"Not you too Mitchell-dono!" Cried Shino. Itami was loosing his shit now. Scott did nothing after finishing. Then a few moments into the time, a rumbling sound was heard as Scott appeared to be looking at something in surprise.

*BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!*

Dead silence fell after that, with no one making a sound. Ramirez broke the quiet by clapping. With laughter and more applause following. Scott found himself joining in the laughing. "Americans. The masters of immaturity." A Brit said in between laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well we don't go making jokes and pulling pranks every five seconds!" 30K responded.

"Touché, yank. Touché."

Itami groaned. "Scott… why did you do that?" He asked.

Scott looked at him. "Just because I'm a higher rank doesn't mean I hold to a higher standard. I'm in the dirt with them too. Subordinates have more trust in a leader they can identify with."

 **6:00 PM**

After the meal, the girls followed Itami and Mitchell to what was called the 'firing range,' where they found Coalition soldiers wielding all kinds of those staffs and using them on targets. Some big and bulky, others long and thin, some uniquely shaped, and some so small they were no bigger than a broadsword. But they all shared one thing, they made loud noises.

"Put these on. It helps with the loud noises." Itami said, handing each girl a pair of earplugs. Probably a good thing since Tuka had ears too long for the earmuffs. As they walked past the soldiers, they noticed each weapon was spitting some kind of shiny objects from their sides after use. Leilei knelt down and grabbed one.

"Ouch!" She spat, instantly dropping it and reeling back, blowing her fingers and then taking a moment to suck on them. The thing felt like it was fresh from a smelter! And there were hundreds more on the ground of varying shapes and sizes. Hundreds and hundreds, even thousands of them. They came to the interior of a shelter where countless of these staffs were held. With soldiers behind the counters with metallic boxes of all shapes and sizes. One man caught their attention as Scott approached him.

The two 'saluted,' their way of respecting authority, one another and Scott spoke to him.

The man was rather aged with a white shirt and green pants with boots, and a 'Gunny's hat' as they were called.

"So!" the man began, turning his attention to the girls. His voice was hard to ignore. Loud and authoritative. "You wanna know about our weapons, do ya?" He asked. The girls nodded. The man stepped forward. "Before we get to that, let me introduce myself. I am retired Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Lee Ermey! You can call me Gunny." He said.

"You seem to be quite the charmer." Rory said mischievously.

"CAN IT DOLLFACE!" He roared. Rory's smile was gone and replaced with absolute surprise. Authority flew from this man's voice.

"Whoa… take it easy-" Itami began.

"PUT A CORK IN IT SON!" Gunny yelled. "Now listen up! Wanna know how to drive a tank? How a gas mask works? What dog tags are used for? I know all the answers, so ask the questions maggots!" He said pointing his finger.

The girls, save for Rory, were quivering. What was with this guy? "Gunny here used to be a Drill Instructor in the US Marine Corps. We Ghosts are part of the US Army, specialists. But we're talking about standard soldiers, and the Marines are basically rougher, tougher, meaner soldiers than the Army dogs. He's here to assist with the joint operations weapon training, teaching other soldiers how to use various weapons from various countries." Mitchell explained.

"Exactly! So! What are your names!?"

"L-L-Leilei La Lelena!"

"Tuka Luna M-Marceau!"

"Rory Mercury." She of course was calmer.

"And you want to know how our weapons work?" He said, getting slightly quieter.

"Y-yes." Leilei said, quivering while readying a book and quill. "Well, sweatheart, let me give you a crash course. We have all kinds of weapons. Assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, shotguns, pistols, revolvers, sniper rifles, autocannons, artillery, tank cannons! But they all work the same way! Here's what makes all weapons work. Ammunition!" Gunny said, holding a long object with a pointed end in their faces. "You can't have weapons without ammo. They go together like… well…"

"Bread and butter." Scott said.

"Yeah. There's all kinds of fancy weapons in our arsenals. No two are quite the same. Ammunition follows the same principle. Each round is different, but they didn't start out like this. Through centuries, we went from simple lead balls to self-contained rounds of ammo that can do this-" He pointed at a soldier firing a rather large gun with what looked like a tube with glass on top of it that fired. In the distance where targets were, an explosion occurred. Much to the shock of the girls.

"Now listen, some people are gonna tell you otherwise, but _this_ is _not_ a bullet." He said, holding the same object. "It is a round of ammunition. This is the projectile." He pointed to the end with the point, a little down, there was a noticeable line indicating it was two pieces. "This is the casing, the shell casing. Right here is what is called the primer." He said. The bottom of the ammo had a small circle cut into it in the middle, with a darker colored circle inside. "Inside the ammo is what we call gunpowder. The firing pin that is used when you pull the trigger strikes the primer, which causes a chemical reaction that ignites the smokeless powder, which then pushes the projectile out the end of the barrel."

Leilei wrote down the words that Gunny said while Tuka and Rory listened intently. 'So THAT'S why that object was so hot.' Leilei thought

"And believe it or not, how we got here with our weapons spanned centuries. But like I said, I'm gonna give you the crash course. The very first weapon fired by gunpowder was fired by the Chinese. Pretty much just a bunch of rocks and pebbles. Later on, we made something more purpose built, the round lead ball. Used in weapons called flint-lock muskets." Gunny went behind a counter where more weapons were and grabbed a long wooden stick-like object with some pieces of metal here and there. "This is an 1805 Brown Bess smoothbore musket. Musket, not a rifle that we are so familiar with today.

"Now before you say, 'Gunny, what's the difference?' It's simple, a rifle like Scott's there," Scott held up his own weapon, very futuristic compared to the musket, "has a rifled barrel. Which is grooves made in the barrel that help the ammo keep its velocity and accuracy. But this thing doesn't. This Brown Bess is what helped the British, a long time ago mind you, expand their own empire. The ball that was shot, yes, a metal ball, not a round, was smaller than the barrel. It was easier to reload, but cost accuracy, range, and power."

Leilei was scribbling faster, attempting to draw a picture of the weapon.

"The thing about it was back then, every soldier had one, and mass volleys were the way to go. The ball didn't spin as it went through the air though, meaning less accuracy. Some weapons like this were flintlock weapons. The action of firing uses a spring-loaded cock-lever, right here, containing a small amount of flint in the hold here. A steel flashpan, here, is what the flint worked against. This covers the gunpowder supply, as the charge and ball are loaded via ramrod like this." Gunny took a long rod from under the barrel and allowed Tuka to hold it.

"That's the ram rod, it's used to shove the ball and powder down the barrel nice and firmly. The cock is halfway done, then when ready to go, fully cocks it. Pulling the trigger strikes the flint against the steel, exposing the powder to a touch hole here, the spark ignites the powder and set of the main charge, propelling the ball out of the end."

"Wow." Said Leilei, this was different from the weapons used by the armies of today. "Sounds laborious."

"You got NO idea kid. Let me show you."

Gunny motioned them to follow. They approached a table with a myriad of balls and other objects. They watched as he loaded the weapon the way he described to them. Out on the range were dozens of large, round, green striped objects that- looked like food wait... "Wait… are those-?" Began Rory.

Gunny smirked with glee. "My nemesis, _the watermelon._ " The girls were confused, he was enemies with a fruit? Scott explained.

"He likes to shoot his watermelons. Makes them taste better. I tried one after such a demonstration, now I shoot all _my_ watermelons." Scott grinned after the explanation. Gunny took aim and fired the gun, resulting in a large cloud emanating from the barrel and the powder supply. The other weapons didn't do that. Leilei was absolutely amazed. The watermelon ceased to exist.

"This thing worked like a charm, but it wasn't without problems as you saw. The ball is limited and reloading was terrible. Later on they made some rifled muskets. And while the means of readying the weapon soon changed to a small primer placed on a nipple rather than a piece of flint, it still had the same problem."

"Yeah. If you missed, I'd have a perfect chance to kill you." Rory replied.

"Exactly, BUT this weapon put an end to the days of swords and axes back where we come from. Everyone wanted one, even when swords were still all the rage. Would you rather risk getting your head cut off or safely dispatch your foes from a distance? Especially when there were ten, thirty-five, or even 100 other guys with these firing at the same time." Gunny argued.

He had a good point. Of course archers could do the job perfectly, and crossbows were just as good. But it was obvious the soldiers of that time preferred their guns, for good reason too.

"Now check this out, this is a Minié." The ball he held was shaped like the modern ammo he showed them earlier. "not only is it more aerodynamic, it has a hollow cavity in the base. When fired, the explosion inside the gun expanded the round, making it grip the barrel, letting it spin, to give it the velocity needed."

Gunny allowed them to hold the round, Leilei drew a detailed picture of it. "To think, this is more dangerous than a sword." She said aloud.

Gunny chuckled. "You better believe it." He took the round back and loaded a rifle, once again aiming at another watermelon. He fired, and the fruit exploded.

He grinned while the girls stood agape. Leilei wrote an additional note. "Legend has it that at half a mile, back in the day that is, one of those rounds could go through a solder, his knapsack, and hit the soldier behind him. That was a one-way ticket to sickness."

"How?" Tuka asked.

"You see, ammo today is fired so fast, that any bacteria, disease causing organisms, are burned from the velocity, but ammo back then was slower traveling, and still held contaminants, add that to the bacteria your fellow soldier may carry, especially on his uniform…"

Gunny didn't need to finish. The girls were wide-eyed, Rory was merely surprised. "What a terrible way to die. Like arrows stuck into the ground for later use." Leilei said.

"A well trained soldier could do it in 25 seconds, but those seconds were like an eternity in war. We needed a way to get the primer, the powder, and the packet into one package. This was it." Gunny reached out into his pocket and pulled out a cylindrically wrapped was of paper with a band on it. "The paper cartridge. This is the granddaddy of modern ammo. Rolled in thin paper with the powder in one end and the projectile in the other. But the big thing was that it still was not in the rifle." He gave the sample he had to Rory, who inspected the object with innate curiosity. "It's more like a self-contained package holding the lead ball and just the right amount of powder. All ready to use. But there was another issue, keeping the powder dry, like before. Often times the packs would be coated in wax to make them waterproof, also they used multiple sheets in certain areas to give it strength." He took out another and began loading. "Break it with your teeth, pour in the powder, squeeze out the ball, ram it down home, and you're ready to go. Another thing they came up with is the percussion cap. One of these little things." Gunny was holding a very tiny little cap-shaped object. "It's made with copper or brass, with a small amount of shock-sensitive explosives. The hammer strikes the cap, igniting the explosive and setting off the powder in the chamber."

He demonstrated the loading process, the girls watching the process unfold. "This is also pretty time consuming still. And with the battle, it was crazy. The caps are fiddly too." Finally, he was ready, and he fired. Another melon destroyed. "Faster than loose powder for sure, but in battle, it was slow as hell. That's where THIS came in. The .45-.70 centerfire." Now this looked more modern. Leilei immediately began to draw it. It was like the modern ones, but the tip was duller. "This was one of the first cartridges ever adopted by the military." Gunny grabbed yet another weapon. "And it led to this. Repeating rifles. The Winchester. This is a lever-action rifle. Here Tuka, you look a bit eager to hold it." Take it she did, Tuka took a minute to inspect the area where the trigger was. There were some rather beautiful inscriptions, and under the trigger, was a… lever she guessed.

"The term 'lever-action' means that it takes the cartridge out of the tube and feeds it into the chamber." Tuka held it rather awkwardly, but Gunny came and corrected her grip. She tried the lever, and was satisfied with the result with an amazed expression. "Until it runs out, it repeats the process. Pistols, the small weapons like this one, had a similar function called revolvers. Until then they were like the muzzle loaders. Revolvers were different, the rounds were in a cylindrical part and revolved as each shot was fired. We'll get to that later, now… how'd you like to try it out?" Tuka's face lit up like a child getting a new toy and nodded enthusiastically. "Ok. Now, be careful, I'm sure you already know that a gun is not a toy, but you can never stress it enough. Use the sights, stay calm, and don't go crazy." Gunny said. He loaded the rifle for her, about four rounds, and she began the process. Gunny showed her how to aim, she copied and set her sights on the watermelon. She pulled the trigger, and a force sent her down as she fell onto her behind.

A choir of laughter from various soldiers sounded bringing much embarrassment to the girl. "Ah don't feel bad, you hit the watermelon." Gunny said. She got up quickly and took a look out on the range, the fruit was obliterated! She began jumping with joy, her first time using a gun and she scored!

"But I think I'll stick with bows." She said calming down immediately. Earning a chuckle from Gunny as she gave the rifle back.

"Now another change came along after this. Just about every round in the 1800s used the same powder. Black powder. In the 1880s, a new powder was made. Smokeless gunpowder. You saw all the smoke made from the rifles I used before right? Well the new powder eliminates that. There's more too it though.

"We're listening." Rory said, inspecting the flintlock weapon.

"People wanted to find alternatives because black powder was very corrosive, so it will rust the gun's barrel if you didn't clean it immediately, and it didn't all burn up when used. The new powder is non-corrosive and hardly leaves any residue, now you still gotta clean your gun, but not immediately."

"I clean my gun every day." Scott said, doing what he said as the girls were learning.

"Well I cleaned mine yesterday and didn't use it at all yet so…" Itami said.

"Anyway, another thing is this new powder has more energy. More chemicals. So the bullets go faster."

Leilei wrote down even more, with a chart on the differences of black powder and smokeless powder. "Wow. So many changes to a single weapon, nothing like our own which only made a few. But we have magic. Did that give you the perfect ammunition?" Leilei asked.

"Well, yes and no." The girls looked at him with confusion.

"But, faster rounds, more energy, why did it not serve you?" Rory asked.

"Well you see, the velocities were so high, the good ol' lead rounds were melting in the barrel. Literally! We needed something to coat them in. A jacket of some sort. Something like-" Yet another round was shown, this one looked like the very first he showed them "A FULL METAL JACKET!"

Scott chuckled. "Believe it or not, he starred in a war movie called Full Metal Jacket. He was the star."

"What's a movie?" Leilei asked.

"Another subject for another time, now comes the .30-06. The FMJ is basically a copper jacket. But that is not the end. Modern ammo had arrived. Smokeless gunpowder was better, the FMJ was born, now, comes the next step. What if you wanted more than a hole? What if you wanted to tear it to pieces?"

Rory was immediately interested. "Go ooooon…"

"So, the engineers made three kinds of ammo. Fragmenting. Non-expanding. Controlled expansion." He pulled out three rounds, each with a different colored tip. "They look the same, but they're not. The fragmenting round is used for people like law enforcement. Believe it or not, this is meant to minimize penetration."

Now confusion REALLY hit the girls. "Why?" Rory asked upset.

"Because in urban situations where police usually work, you don't want to shoot through the bad guy and kill a civilian behind him." Rory's confusion was instantly cured.

"Ah. I get it now… a means to take the life of only the offender." She said.

"Police are trained to stop, not kill, but yeah. The tip isn't covered by the jacket, so when it strikes tissue and expends over a small space, it impacts and fragments into dozens of small pieces. This- is the controlled expansion round. It's used mostly for hunting. This one's tip is also exposed, but not as much. Upon a hit, the nose flattens into a mushroom shape. Punches hard. But you won't see either round in battle, they were banned in the Hague peace convention and international agreement on the laws of war. That's why only the Full Metal Jacket is used by the military. Also known as non-expanding. It is fully enclosed, keeping the shape and causing less damage." Leilei was given time to make detailed drawings of each round, with some specifications here and there.

"Ammo has come a long way. But there's STILL more than that. RIGHT HERE! Is the _biggest baddest round in existence today._ The .50 caliber armor piercing incendiary round. And little Goth girl? You are going to LOVE what this thing can do! Now at first, the round was meant for machine guns, but it soon made a hell of a sniper round. In three different flavors. The standard AP, anti-personnel round." He gave that one to Leilei."Next is armor-peircing, an inch and a half to 2 inches of armor will NOT save you." This one was given to Tuka. "And lastly, an incendiary piercer tracer. Can go through armor and light up the target on the other side. Incendiary means that when you hit a target, it'll light on fire." The round was given to Rory, who was grinning and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Let's go shoot them." Gunny said.

The weapon was another rifle like the one used by a soldier. And on the range were three different targets, and not watermelons. They were Human shaped stands of some kind of material. "This is a .50 cal sniper rifle. You do NOT wanna be on the receiving end of this puppy. And the targets are made of a substance called ballistics gel, which is pretty much the same as Human skin." Leilei immediately wrote that down.

"Now, the standard round." He said, holding out a hand, receiving the round from Leilei. Gunny loaded the rifle and looked through the tube on the top. A few moments later, a loud boom came from the rifle and the target's chest was left with a huge hole. Leilei cringed as she saw the results. "Ha ha. Got im. That sucker is mean. Now the armor piercing round." Tuka gave him the round and he loaded the rifle. He fired and the target was hit, not as violently. With a big geyser of dirt appearing behind it. "Oorah! Now…" He held out an expecting hand. But Rory seemed unwilling to let it go. "Aw come on, Rory. Don't you wanna see what this thing can do?" He asked.

Reluctantly, she gave him the round, and he loaded it. "What kind of means of loading is this?" Leilei asked.

"This is a breech-loading rifle. You fire, pull the lever, pull it up and the used round is ejected, you bring the lever back and it loads a new round, IF you have a magazine. But we'll get to that later."

He took sights on the last target. He pulled the trigger, and the target exploded in a fiery blossom. Rory squealed as she saw the results. "We have come a long way ladies! From the lead balls to these!" The girls clapped at this result.

"Now… about the other weapons?" Leilei asked.

Gunny spent the rest of the time teaching them about the weapons. How assault rifles and machine guns fire repeatedly. "How does it fire so fast without pulling the trigger again?" Leilei asked.

"Recoil force, you see, whenever you fire a gun, it produces recoil, the kickback of the explosion created by the ignited gunpowder. There's a special tube in the barrel that sends some of the explosive power back, which sends a recoil mechanism back to load a new round. The cycle repeats until you let go of the trigger or you run out of ammo, whichever comes first.

How dangerous shotguns were up close. "Shotgun shells are different from other ammunition because in the shell is a collection of lead balls, much smaller than the musket stuff. They lose power at a distance, but up close? Dead."

What grenades do. "Grenades are useful for flushing enemies from cover, forcing them to scatter, and giving an extra punch to the ground pounders."

Each girl was holding a training grenade, safe and harmless. "You remove the thumb clip then remove the pin. At that point if you change your mind, you can put the pin back, but if you continue the safety lever called the spoon comes off when you throw it. The spring loaded striker hits the primer after that, and you have a few seconds to throw it. Inside the grenade, the delay element burns up, which in a couple of seconds burns to the detonation element, detonating the grenade into hundreds of tiny metal fragments known as shrapnel. And they cause a WHOLE lotta hurt."

"What is shrapnel?" Asked Leilei.

"Like I said, it's the metal fragments caused by the explosion, it comes in all shapes and sizes. From a grenade to an air-dropped bomb. Invented in 1784 by Henry Shrapnel, 1st Lt in the British Royal Artillery. He made a round, hollow projectile filled with small metal balls and explosive powder. It exploded over enemy troops and showered them with lead. And even though he named it differently, it's still referred to as shrapnel.

And how powerful rocket launchers were. "Why is there a hole in the other end?" Leilei asked.

"That whole allows the backblast to vent. The backblast eliminates recoil. Imagine what would've happened if it DIDN'T have a backblast."

The girls cringed. They remembered how Tuka was knocked down by the rifle, they were terrified at how much a rocket launcher would cause. "Now not only does that backblast mean you need to watch where you're aiming. You need to make sure no one is behind it. That blast can send junk flying like shrapnel!"

That made them cringe even more. "So… how do they manage to kill things like ogres?"

"It's nasty little thing called a shake charge. The impact sensor in the nose goes off when the tip hits, that's the fuse, which ignites the shake charge which is in the rear. Hollow spaces in the rocket allow the charge to focus its energy into an intense jet and burn through the armor. If you shoot at an APC with one of these things. NO ONE is walking out of it. NO ONE."

That was a scary thought. Gunny even managed to take them on a ride in the iron elephants. Which they called 'tanks.' This particular tank was an M1 Abrams, an American tank. It was quite the shock to them. The iron elephants were absolutely lifeless, for inside there were soldiers who specialized in using these machines. It was very loud insided, so loud they had to wear devices called headphones to speak to each other. "Why are they called 'tanks?' Asked Leilei.

"Back in World War 1, they had yet to really make a name. They needed a codename. The British made the very first one mind you. And back then they looked nothing like today. Since they were the size and shape of water carriers, especially the first one, Little Willie, they called it WC. But believe it or not, WC was British slang for toilet, and admiralty secretary Albert Stern wasn't gonna have his men ride around in a toilet! He came up with tank, like water tank. It was good enough cuz the name stuck."

Tuka raised her hand. "Yeah?" Gunny asked.

"What's a toilet?"

The crew began to laugh a little. One said, "It's a fancy thing you use when nature calls."

…

Gunny was done with his 'class session' for now, but the girls were given plenty of stuff to think about. With plenty of watermelons from each of them being allowed to use a Browning .50 cal, they mused over the events. Gunny was right, watermelons DO taste better when you shoot them.

"All these weapons… no wonder they devastated the Allied Army with such few losses." Tuka said.

"Who would've thought that this could all be made without magic?" Leilei said.

"With weapons like these, they could probably defy whoever they want." Rory mused.

One of the biggest shocks to them was a statement from Gunny "Once upon a time, we lived like you, ate like you, thought like you, ruled like you, and fought like you. But science and technology pushed us forward." And magic kept them at this stage. It was quite curious. But the big thing that worried them was the fact that the technology the Saderan Empire had was comparable to that used by the Coalition's ancestors in years like 1145 and 1233. Their current year was 2016. That was a major century difference! But the fact that magic and beasts played a part in their arsenal leveled the playing field. But they'd have to change tactics if they watned to win.

The next thing they did was go to a particular tent. On the tent was the symbol of the 'Ghosts.' From what they were told, the Ghosts were the most elite of the Special Forces of a nation called the 'United States of America.' But whenever they asked about them, they were told 'the best America has to offer. And that's all you're getting.'

It was irking, and they wanted answers. But they needed to dig to do so. So, they went straight to the horse's mouth. But alas, the tent was empty, save for Keating and two other officers. He notice of the girls and smiled.

"We're looking for the Ghosts." Leilei said.

The man laughed. "Of course you are. I heard you were and decided to address the issue personally. Please, follow me."

The girls were suspicious, but complied, the soldiers took them to the headquarters structure. Inside there were dozens of uniformed and neatly dressed men and women rushing around with papers. They were taken to an 'office,' basically a room for people like Generals and officers. "Hendricks, Thompson. Make sure no one comes in on us." The two soldiers saluted and marched out of the room, closing the door.

"Let's get this out of the way. Seeing as you follow Lt. Itami around, and the Ghosts are working with his team, I figured you deserved some answers." He said.

"What does 'classified' mean?" Rory asked.

"It means only authorized people may now. As far as everyone is concerned, you are civilians, i.e. unauthorized. But I'm letting you in. I'm the supreme commander of the Ghosts basically, so no one will challenge me. I hope you're listening."

Leilei grabbed her notes, but was stopped by Keating. "No notes, it's evidence you know."

She reluctantly put them back. He took a minute to make sure no one was around.

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret, of the highest secrecy. You will tell NO ONE else about this. If you so much as repeat a single word I tell, I don't give a shit if you're a starving homeless person, a noble family member, or the fricken demigoddess of the underworld," Rory cringed inwardly, "You've made your point Rory, either way. If anything is repeated from outside this room. I will have soldiers whisk you away and take you to Guantanamo Bay so fast your head will spin and I guarantee you that you will spend the rest of your lives in a fucking box. Do I make myself clear?"

The man's voice was calm and collected, but he still put the fear of Emroy into them. This man had charisma. And a LOT of it. "M-may I ask a question first?" Leilei asked.

"What is it?" Keating asked a little easier.

"What is 'Guantanamo Bay?"

Keating took a breath and looked them in the eyes. "It is a detention camp. A military prison. It is where the most dangerous people in America, and around the world, are sent, where detainees are interrogated in an optimal setting, and people are prosecuted for war crimes. Indefinite detention without trial. The worst of the worst are sent there." Leilei gulped. Hard.

"Now listen. The Ghosts were formed in 1994, and are officially known as Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Specal Forces Group. They conduct operations with the greatest of secrecy. They're the best America has to offer. Equipped with the latest and greatest in the whole US arsenal and trained in the best tactics, no one is better, no one. They strike swiftly, silently, invisibly. Which gives them their namesake."

"They have this aura of an experienced soldier." Tuka said.

"Each Ghost is hand selected from either normal army soldiers demonstrating exceptional skill, or above expected Special Forces of the army, like the Rangers. I'm the lead commander, and Scott is their second in command."

Rory smiled. "What can you tell us about him?"

Keating returned the expression. "He's the finest soldier ever to serve under my command. A natural soldier with a will to fight. He's a veteran of several wars. The Philippines, Bosnia, Kosovo, Georgia, Eritrea, Colombia, Cuba, Russia, North Korea, twice that is, Afghanistan, China, Kazakhstan, Mexico, Sri Lanka. He's been all over the world."

"… how many people has he killed?" Leilei asked. Rory leaned in eager for an answer.

"The real question is, how many people did he save?"

'Aw poo. I wanted to hear the answer.' Rory thought.

"Besides, the number would be so high I couldn't remember." That got Rory back in the game. "Though to say he did it on his own would be a lie. He always had his team back him up, save for a few times he was alone, but only a few." Rory was mildly disappointed now, but still intrigued.

"So… you say they have the best tools. Does that include their invisibility magi- ah I mean technology?" Leilei asked.

"It does. It makes them more dangerous than before, and it helps them live up to their name."

"How do you become a Ghost? You know, if you wanted to?" Tuka asked.

"You don't apply to join," Keating said, "they ask you if you want to join, and they are very picky. They get the best training, best weapons, best missions-"

"And expect the best in return." Leilei finished.

"Exactly."

With that, they had their answers. The Ghosts were a force to be reckoned with and were not to be trifled with. "So… the Ghosts are a force that is deniable, dangerous, and nothing to be trifled with." Said Leilei.

"No wonder they faced me when we first met." Rory said. "I find it very attractive."

They exited the building and went back to the refugee camp. They passed by a collection of what appeared to be mock buildings behind a large wired fence with a big sign saying 'simulation field, stay clear,' and saw… "Look. It's a Ghost." Leilei said.

It was the one named Kozak. He was playing with that drone of his. It returned a moment later and he took it from the air.

He made a signal, and from his side, more Ghosts appeared. They stood by doors leading into the structure. One made a hand signal, and the door was opened slightly. One Ghost threw something into the door. A few minutes more, another thing was thrown, followed by a loud explosion and the Ghosts assaulting the building.

They couldn't see what was happening inside, but given the nature of the simulations. They had to be fighting. It felt like an eternity hearing the screams and gunfire.

When it was over, the Ghosts exited the structure escorting a man with a bag over his head. "Hostage secure." Said the lead Ghost. That was Scott.

 **"Simulation over."** A voice was speaking over the 'loudspeakers' of the base. Apparantely used to give orders to the whole base. Leilei had only one thought. 'Useful.' **"Your rating is: Excellent."**

The Ghosts gathered at a table, where the hostage took off his bag. Dozens of men in various clothes akin to a civilian and ski masks exited the structure, removing their masks. Apparently these were 'mock bad guys' played by soldiers. The three approached the group, with the intention of learning about the event. They were noticed by the Ghosts as they got closer. "Well well well, looks like we had an audience." Mitchell said.

"What were you doing?" Leilei asked.

"Practice. This simulation was a hostage situation. Soldier kidnapped by Taliban insurgents, who were so kindly played by the men over there." Scott said, pointing at the waving men in clothes.

"What's the Taliban?" Asked Leilei. Scott's face turned grim, he looked at them.

"The Taliban are, or rather, were, some really bad people in the area of the world called the Middle East. Notably Afghanistan. They were monsters, they would do whatever they wanted and killed whoever disagreed with them. They believed Afghanistan should be turned back into a fundamentalist state. That was not something to be looked forward to, for it would bring the country back to the dark ages and cause serious friction with the surrounding regions. It's one of the reasons my people fought them. I don't wanna get to that right now though. A lot of history. I nearly lost some of my guys to them in one of our operations." Scott answered.

Leilei wrote in her notes. "They were that dangerous?"

"Very. They didn't have training like us or gear like us, and they didn't attack head on like Sadera's forces, but they had the home field advantage. They knew the land like the back of their hand. They also knew how to spy in public and how to draw support, not to mention had several contacts to criminal elements for weapons. They had around ah… 60,000 men by 2014."

"That's not a lot." Rory said.

"It didn't matter, they knew how to fight, and they were sometimes supported by information."

"Did you fight them?"

"Several times, as of right now, the Taliban are no more, but they were no pushovers. Just ask the men over there," Scott motioned to the mock Taliban, "They have first-hand experience."

 **July 16th 7:30 AM**

The refugees were concerned where the future would take them.

The Coalition kept telling them to not worry about paying them back. But at the same time they couldn't really give them any more. They couldn't live here forever, that's for sure. But they had very little money. The only saving grace was in the form of all the corpses of dragons that the Coalition killed in the battle. Their scales and claws were valuable. And there were tons of them. So naturally, they were all out in the former battlefield, and looked upon the carnage from before. The dragon corpses there. "This is where the battle was waged." Leilei said. "The Coalition says we can take the scales of the dragons, they have no use for them."

"They fetch a high price!" Tuka said. "We can just take them? No strings attached?!"

"I dunno what you're so shocked about. All we see is a bunch of scales. They're absolutely useless to us." Nolan responded.

It was a lot to take in. When the deed was done, the plying of scales off of bodies as patrols passed them by, at least 200 scales and 3 claws were taken so far. There was much more to be found. Rory didn't really care, she wasn't a materialistic individual. She _was_ a demigoddess after all. Each individual scale was around 13-17 denari, the second most valuable currency to the Saderans. Now it was a matter of who to give it to. They couldn't go back to Sadera, they'd surely be in high tensions.

Thankfully, Kato had a solution to this. A friend of his runs a shop in Italica, a trade hub in the Empire's hands far to the northwest. Now it was getting it there. The three asked for transport to the town so they could trade the scales for money. Seeing no problems with it, and little enemy movement, they were provided with transport. "Scott, Itami. If this town is as big as it seems, there may be a leading official. We want you to interact with them and see if they would be willing to play ball." Said Keating.

Scott's squad was composed of Ramirez, Diaz, Nolan, Kozak, 30K, Burke, Bo, Smith, Beasley, and Kim. "Understood sir." Scott said.

"To help you on that. We're sending a specialist with you. Temporarily from retirement." The General motioned to a man approaching them, wearing a familiar old uniform of a SEAL, and Scott's eyes went up in shock.

"Fisher?"

"Hello Scott. Long time no see."

"Former SEAL Sam Fisher has served in the CIA once upon a time along with his military career. He'll accompany you for any diplomatic matters. Other than that, you have full reign." Keating said.

"Yes sir." Said Scott. The two saluted and parted ways. "So… an aide huh?"

"Yep. Between you and me I HATE this. I HATED the CIA." Fisher said.

"Bureaucracy?" Scott asked.

"Bureaucracy." Said Sam.

It was practically all straightforward now. The soldiers piled up in the vehicles, Sam in one of the Humvees. With that, they took off towards the town.


	10. Siege of Italica

**ChronoHyperion: U fukin wut m8?**

 **kaiser: I'm pretty sure that would be a violation of international laws. Or at least cause an uproar by the humanitarians. And even if there isn't any battles, people will still die. So damned if you do, damned if you don't. Hannibal did the same thing during his time in Italy to turn Rome's allies against them but it got him nowhere because in their eyes, _he_ was the problem. Not Rome.**

 **Guest 1: What is? Be more specific boi.**

 **gerome: You mean Kato and Lelei? They aren't loyal to Sadera, remember? They're nomads. It doesn't affect them. As for Rory, she's not concerned about her people losing, likely because of the same ethnocentric pride they have. All Tuka said was her father was in the auxiliaries. Even with all that information, it's useless unless you know where to go. And the Coalition is still in their beginnings, any moves'll be small.**

 **AN: After some time, and finals, I have managed to throw off the laziness that often comes with the seasons. So here ya go. :P**

Nothing but smoke, ash, and death.

Savagii took two centuries of his men to the location of what was once Kowan Village, a small community of elves that Sadera mostly left alone, but accepted auxiliaries from. The role being archers, as elves were superior in that field. They had an auxiliary corp of the mentioned peoples of about 100 archers with them. It wasn't a battle deployment, it was seach and rescue. They had surgeons, doctors, and mages with training within the restoration school. Diabo had told Savagii there would be nothing. Word of the flame dragon attack was widely known by now, and Sadera was preparing for disaster relief. Savagii ignored his remarks and went ahead with his effort.

Diabo was the smart one though, for his statement now seemed to hold true. His soldiers were scattered about the ash-ridden village. Nothing but charred bodies and remains of homes. "How many?"

"Too many." A centurion replied. People that died that is. It was a big loss. Some superb auxiliaries lived here, veterans and experts. And just like that they were gone.

A hand to his face and a sigh from his mouth. "Hardy look after their souls. Ok... let's go, I do not like being so close to the Other-Worlder fortress, these lands are no longer safe. Now if we could just tell what happened to Koda Village's inhabitants." They passed by the village on their way, but it was deserted. No trace of battle, no evidence of a crisis. It was simply a ghost town. Hopefully they would find clues later on. They would head back to the nearby fortress and rest before heading back to their own lands. He was about to take the lead at the front of his reforming soldiers, he noticed an auxiliary over by the well. Arms resting his head, he was immensely troubled. The prince immediately recognized the soldier, Hordor Marceau. He came to the fortress that Savagii was at, who at the time was personally inspecting the complex and getting an update on the Ictuns to the south. Then he showed up with burns and bruises with news about the dragon. Of course it was a moment of panic, and why he brought so few soldiers with him.

He made way to him. "Come on auxiliary, time to go." He said, calmly.

"I left her down there. I SWEAR I left her down there to keep her safe!" He yelled.

"Who?"

"Tuka! My daughter! I left her here, I KNOW IT!"

"Hordor. Calm down... you're sure of it?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" He immediately caught himself, having yelled at a superior. "Forgive me your highness... I just..." He stopped and went back to weeping. "I don't remember much after the dragon began burning down our village, all I remember after hitting my head running was making it to your fortress. How I don't remember the trek is a mystery to me."

"Well... maybe she is alive and she's not here. Maybe she got out." Savagii said, hoping to comfort the archer.

"... yeah... yeah maybe she did. She's a smart girl. Maybe she's ok. Maybe she climbed out. Maybe I brought her with me and she just got separated... maybe... maybe..." He was obviously affected by the loss of his village. Perhaps that was why he didn't remember much. Hordor reluctantly, but surely got up. "My whole village is gone... now my daughter... what am I supposed to do?"

Savagii had to make a report of this. The attacks have only just begun, and there would surely be more to come as time passed. He just hoped it wouldn't be within Saderan territory anymore.

 **...**

Princess Pina Co Lada. Fifth child of the emperor, third princess of the empire. Tenth in the line of succession.

In her childhood, she was quite a cheeky girl, often causing trouble. Especially to her brothers. She'd always steal Savagii's wooden gladius, she'd rearrange Diabo's bookshelves, and she would always spill something on Zorzal's hair. Not to mention the headaches and annoyances she'd cause to her other siblings. The little red head was clearly a bundle of energy without end or limit. At age 10, she began to play Order of Knights with the daughters of other nobles, said parents believing that it was a good influence. It was a couple years later that Grey Co Aldo, veteran knight, was talked into giving them formal military training. Over time they learned the values of independence, discipline, and respect. Forming bonds with one another as months turned to years. Then Pina turned 16, and founded the Rose Order of Knights, a mostly female order among others in the knightly fashion.

Much like the feudal system of our world, the knights in Sadera were lords who served the king or emperor in exhange for land. However, unlike the system, those who could be considered barons or social elites were bound by the same rules as others, as in the emperor, families and senate all had more power than they. They were symbolic elite shock soldiers like their Other-World counterparts with suits or armor. They were as chivalrous and dreaded as such too. They had been around when there was a king, which hasn't been for at least a millenia. If we were to compare the timeline of ours to theirs, it would be seen the empire was founded in their year of 491, and our year of 313 AD of our time. But the city itself? That is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma, even to their own people after so long.

One may ask, what was the difference between a Saderan knight and a Saderan legionary? The answer is simple. The knight was often a well to do, influential individual of either birth or achievement. The legionary was a middle-class man. The knight had to purchase and maintain their own arms and armor. The legionary was given his equipment. The knights made their income through war and any businesses they had a hand in. The legionary was paid by the state. And finally, the knights were fewer in number and less disciplined. The legionaries were endless and better disciplined. That's sounds backwards, doesn't it? Well, knights weren't always called to battle in Sadera. Knights were not allowed to hire legionaries like other individuals, all to prevent what could be a possible knight uprising.

Then again, it was very unlikely. Legionaries and knights couldn't stand each other. Knights seeing legionaries as spoiled children for being paid and given their toys while they had to buy it themselves. Legionaries seeing knights as overly-proud individuals who are in war more for profit and gain rather than the existence of the empire and its continued expansion. But the Rose knights were among the exception to this rivalry. Maybe it had something to do with the leader being a princess?

"What?! They drove off a Fire Dragon?!" The voice of a simple tavern attendee asked bewildered. Said princess just happened to be in the middle of a rest stop on her way to the enemy fortress, having passed by the remains of the 28th and the only 12 left 14th.

"Yeah, that's right! I saw it myself!" Said the server, who just so happened to be a refugee from Coda Village.

"Bullshit! Fire Dragons are nigh invulnerable. Even the greatest of warriors couldn't fight one!" Another patron said.

"It's true!" She said.

"You sure you weren't knocked out and dreamed it all up?"

"Don't believe me, then. See if I care!"

During all this, in a corner, the four knightly types sat at a table.

"What do you think?" The speaker was Hamilton Uno Ror, the Page of Piña.

"What do I think? The bar is filthy, the beer's nasty, and so is the food." Said Norma Co Igloo, one of the few males in the Rose-Order of Knights.

"Norma, we are on a secret mission to Alnus Hill, and we're talking about the Fire Dragon." Greu Co Aldo was this man's name. An older knight assigned under the princess.

"You're too loud." Piña said. "Hamilton, keep going."

"Right. There are two rumors spreading like wildfire, both are interconnected. A band of the enemy. Individuals in green clothes, with others in a lighter shade, while evacuating the residents of Coda Village actually drove off a Fire Dragon. The other rumor is of the other warriors, cloth mouths of the dead that are invisible to all." Hamilton said.

"There are all kinds of dragons, from ancient dragons to newborn dragons. Winged dragons too. And who'd honestly believe in this whole apparition business?" Norma said.

"The 12 of the 14th seem to think so." Grey answered.

"They just lost every all their comrades. I'm sure even Emroy's blessing cannot prevent that from scarring them. If we were there, we may of won." Norma said.

"Or we could've been destroyed. Have pity for them, they lost their entire legion." Grey scolded.

"They knew what they would be in for when they were conscripted. Where's that damn refill?"

"It was a real Fire Dragon, sir." The server had noticed their little talk as she delivered the requested refill.

Norma simply chuckled. "You can't fool me!"

"I saw it with my own eyes. And those 'apparitions' are Human beings!"

"Yeah, and I'm an Ictan city master."

"Would you please tell us more about them? And the ones who defeated the dragon?" Hamilton asked.

"Hmmmm. I dunno." Of course she'd say that. That's the thing about tavern workers. They talk for a price.

"I believe you." Hamilton said, holding up a soruda, the least valuable currency of the empire. Just like that, it was swiped from her hands.

"Thank you, young knight! Now have I got a story for you! When we were down and depressed on our travel. We were helped in numerous ways. When a cart broke down, they'd help us. When someone falls sick, they'd nurture us. When we were losing hope, they'd bring our spirits back up! When the dragon attacked us that day, they saved us! They were part of this large 'Coalition.' They had these weapons that looked like great iron staffs, rode in mighty, horseless wagons, and were all dressed in green, save for a few in a mixture of green, tan, and grey." She went on and on and on about this whole ordeal up to the point they left for a different route.

After the story, and a little recollection, the knights continued on their way, stopping at a fort. Pina asked the garrison commander about any updates from the Other-World presence or otherwise. But there wasn't any. Instead, there was someone from the battle brought here and looked after. The princess entered a room in a small structure that held said figure.

"King Duran?"

The man stirred from his sleep. His black hair gone white, with his left limbs missing. "Princess Piña, what brings you here?"

"I was searching for information on Alnus, and the commander told me that a man of high birth was recuperating from his wounds here." She replied.

"Information?" Duran asked a tad bit confused. "You don't know what happened at Alnus?"

"I have. You suffered a terrible defeat alongside our legions and were forced to retreat. I'm terribly sorry for your losses, in time we can-"

He began chuckling, stopping her. Memories of the enemy's weapons filled his mind. Their catapults, their iron elephants, their staffs and their wingless dragons. How his mass assault was ruined by Ligu, his fog attack beaten back, and the night raid put to a stop. "The Imperial Army was there for us, but they were defeated before we even fought, yes? The Emperor knew that, yet he called upon the allied nations anyway. After all, we were a potential threat to the empire, so he figured he could maybe kill two birds with one stone, or at least get rid of us."

Piña couldn't believe what she was hearing. No, she WOULDN'T believe what she was hearing. She ran to the side of the man's bed and attempted to speak.

"I-I'm aware that the Imperial Army suffered a defeat beforehand, but-"

"Princess," the king said, interrupting her, 'the allied armies fought to the very end, and we were close to winning. But our true enemy was to our rear."

"Your rear?" She asked.

"Don't you understand?" He looked back at her with a gaze straight from Hell. "The Empire! Sadera was our true enemy! It is no surprise that your vassalization of us is a slower more peaceful alternative to absorbing us, but now without our armies, what could possibly prevent that? Hmm?"

Now Piña was growing desperate. "Your Highness, at least tell me what you know about the enemy!"

"If you want to know, got to Alnus Hill yourself!" With no way of getting answers from the man, Piña exited the building.

"Princess, please don't tell the knights to charge up Arnus Hill. I spoke with the soldiers here about the passing legion. The amount of dead was staggering. And there's still families carting bodies back home." Hamilton said.

"I'm not that stupid. But either way, we need to go to Alnus. Norma, give the order to the main unit to move out. Grey, what's up ahead?"

"Italica lies between us and Alnus." He said. So off to Italica they went. The city was one of the very few within the empire to not be directly governed by a Saderan governor, but rather a clan known as Formal. It was a major trade hub in an agricultural area that held a part in Sadera's local ecomony in the area. The former leader of the city attended the expedition to the Other-World, and was killed. This resulted in a state of deteriorating security. That, and the defeat of the Allied Army leaving deserters of all but Sadera's forces in the countryside led to even more problems. The only imperial garrison save for a nearby fort were 2 centuries within the walls, about 160 legionaries. And of all the things that happened today, the situation of the city was the one thing that was NOT needed.

This was the thought on Piña's mind as the city of Italica was under siege by a great majority of the remnants of the Allied Army. And it was no secret that the force was destroyed at Arnus Hill. None were Saderans proper. They all went back home. These were vassal remnants turned to banditry. To think it would happen now of all times when Sadera was threatened by a new force hailing from a Gate wielding weapons and power never seen before. Here the princess believed that this attack on Italica was the Other-Worlders! Her father did want her to merely scout them out, get more information and maybe even weaknesses. But Italica was vital to the economy of the Empire, so either way, it had to be held.

"We can break their center! Push them back!" The century holding the gate had their men holding the enemy back with their shields as they stabbed them from behind. These were leftovers of the vassals and other bandits in the area. The thing was of the training the vassal armies had the to better befit the appearance of the Saderans they had, they did not really take to the style. They still usually preferred the more Medieval style of fighting to the more Roman machine idea. The Saderans fought as one, just like the Romans. And since these bandits wore varying assortments of armor like some barbarians of our world, they had varying levels of difficulty, but in the end, it was all the same. Especially considering they held the bandits at the inner portion of the entrance instead of the outer, meaning the risk of their own men being hit by boiling oil was gone. It would all affect the enemy. Add to this the ballistae, smaller than that at the battle of the hill, firing bolts enchanted with ice to explode into clusters of spikes, and the bandits were taking serious losses.

A few more spills of boiling tar and the bandits were pushed back. The leader ordered the bandits to fall back. Buying the town more time. "Norma, Hamilton! Are you hurt?" Pina called out.

"I'm alive! Somehow!" Hamilton shouted, leaning agains the destroyed spike barricade, bruised and bloodied.

Norma was scratched up pretty good too.

"How cold. Are you not concerned about me, Princess?" Grey asked, who didn't even have a scrape.

"Your safety was never in doubt, Grey." She said. The older knight let out a hearty laugh.

 **…**

"Let's see. We should be getting there within the next few miles." Kuwahara said, before noticing Lelei next to him staring at the map in his lap, compass at the ready. Noticing Lelei staring at said instrument.

"We used to call him the Drill Sergeant from Hell, and now he's going all grandpa over a cute little witch." Kurata quietly said. Itami scoffed in amusement. Scott didn't respond. He fell asleep on the ride. In the back of the vehicle Itami was Kurokawa sitting at the end, talking to Nolan who tagged along. They were reviewing on what she had learned in her lessons on arrow wounds. There was also Rory and Tuka. Itami noticed the elf girl constantly looking at Kurokawa. She looked embarrased, uneasy, a pink on her face. Rory had scooted to her and whispered something, causing the elf to gasp and get more embarrased.

"What are they doing back there?" He asked amused.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Burke snapped over the radio. "We're 'escorting' these people to a city held by our enemy so they can trade some damn scales? I like this plan, I actually like this plan." Her sarcasm was again dripping from her words.

"Cut the sarcasm, Burke. We got an easy detail." Bo Jenkins replied.

"Really? How is going straight to an enemy city easy?"

"Simple. I'm sure this Rory chick will tell them. She is their demigoddess, right?" Beasley asked.

"OR, she could lure us in and wipe us out in one swoop. I ain't gonna end up like those poor bastards at the battle." 30K cried.

"30K shares my attitude. This is gonna end badly, you mark my words." Burke sourly added.

"Relax." Smith began. "Captain always has a plan, you know this. We've been through far worse back home."

"Yeah? Back home we didn't face arrow storms and ice breathing dragons or- *sigh* I'm just really apprehensive. How do you get over something like that?"

"We won, let's focus on that. We can beat them, we just gotta prepare for some brutal warfare." Kim answered. Mitchell began to stir, slowly waking from his slumber.

"Ugh... how much further we got?" He asked.

"Kuwahara said maybe another couple of miles before we get there." Kozak answered, using that drone of his to scout ahead of the vehicles as usual. "Hey... I got something."

"I see it. There's a smoke plume over to our right." Kurata said. Sure enough there it was, a single tower of smoke going into the air behind the hills. Second time this has happened to them now.

"Huh, so does the road take us anywhere near where the smoke is coming from?" Itami asked.

"Yes, we're gonna go right through it if the map's correct." Kurata answered.

"It is. I can see a city over there, too far to get a good focus though. Definitely some kind of fire though." Kozak said.

"All right, so this is the second time we're running into a column of smoke." Itami deadpanned. "Heads up everybody, lets be sure to keep our eyes open."

"You advance slowly, Kim, Diaz, Ramirez, you're with me. The rest of you sit tight and keep the convoy safe. Move slowly and listen for my orders." Mitchell said as he dismounted from the Humvee with the mentioned Ghosts and ran towards the city.

"Sir! What are you doing?!" Itami called.

"We're called Ghost Recon for a reason. You keep the convoy moving, listen for my orders, and whatever you do, don't go on some hero plan." Mitchell ordered before storming into the grass towards the town.

"Isn't he the coolest?" Kuribayashi asked dreamily.

"Put your tongue back in before you trip on it, fangirl." Nolan wisecracked. The convoy began continuing at a slow pace now. Mitchell and his team made their way over the hills and far away, but no teletubbies came out to play. Scott himself was now taking these moments to consider the composition of his company. Though he had issues about said company. The SDF soldiers were good under fire, it was the others in the group.

Leilei, she was a smart kid, she had a future to look to. But she was the kind of person for pencil-pushing, at least in Scott's opinion. Sure she had potential. But it was comparable to a politician with a pistol.

Then there was Tuka, she was a good shot, but her PTSD was placing her in the denial stage about her father. A more subtle denial stage. She constantly looks for him at the base. As much as he didn't like it, there was no chance her father survived. If no one else did, how could he? The psychologist Nolan recommended would help, but if she didn't get some kind of rehab, her mental state would continue to deteriorate. Sooner or later, the issue had to be dealt with, lest she become an asylum resident.

Lastly was Rory. So seemingly innocent, even with that axe. But her behavior towards him and Itami had painted a picture of a slut. But she did have combat capabilities if she was the demigoddess of war. And she was nice enough, a little annoying in her flirting, but a nice person. That wouldn't fool him though. In her eyes, Scott saw nothing but a cold, icy stare. Add to that she was a demigoddess of the enemy, and it was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Ghost Lead, I made it. I have overwatch on the area." Diaz reported.

"Kim here, same. It's a damn mess out there. I have hostiles on sight. Up on the walls." Ramirez was using binoculars as he got to the ground. Mitchell followed suit and used his own pair. It was indeed a mess. The walls were in a state of disrepair. Bodies of men in varying clothing, armor, and weapons were all over the front of the gates, spots of what could be assumed as oil were everywhere along the wall with broken ladders here and there. Blood of course was there too. But the biggest concentration of was at the gate itself. Entire bodies piled with so much blood it looked like a pond was forming. Undoubtedly work of the gladius. The deceptively short sword was easily more devastating than any war hammer or greatsword out there. Why use all that strength and time to annihilate someone's skull when you could just quickly stab them and spill their guts out while hiding behind those giant scutii? Mitchell's seen lots of blood before. But this much at a time was more than he's ever seen.

The binoculars allowed him to tag more men to the Cross Com. They were all armed with crossbows or bow and arrows. Scott's mind briefly flashed back to the battle. These weapons were the leading cause of casualties among friendly forces. And along with that, some scorpios and ballistae. Modern firepower or not, the defenses were too strong unless preemptive action was to be taken. But they weren't here to fight. They were here to escort the girls to the city. "Convoy, this is Ghost Lead. Got eyes on the city. There's been a battle recently, expect heavy enemy defenses with substantial heavy weapons. Saderan presence confirmed. Advance slowly." The Ghosts waited for the convoy to approach, then Mitchell and Ramirez returned to them, stopping to discuss the plan.

"So, what the hell do we do now?" Kuwahara asked. "We can't just walk up to them and say 'Hey! I know we're enemies, but can we come in and trade some dragon scales?'"

"No... but I can." Rory said, peeking out of the vehicle.

"NO! No way. We have no reason to trust you, goth girl!" Kuribayashi cried.

"I am the demigoddess of Emroy, the god of war. They'll listen to me. Emroy is the most popular god within the religious system of Sadera."

"That's just it. You're a demigoddess of the enemy. How can we just trust you to help us here? Especially considering that we're at war with you?"

"If you don't trust me, then you were fools to tag me along. I simply came with you before to ensure the refugees would be safe. I cannot do anything other than that. As you know, we are not to interfere in mortal affairs."

"Oh sure... nice argument. Before you know it, you'll turn on us!" Kuribayashi accused.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"Pfft. Easy for you to say! You're nearby some-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SERGEANT!" Scott barked. "Rory, we'll let you go. But try anything though and all bets are off. Diaz, Kim, you're on overwatch." She just nodded, and the snipers sent acknowledgements. He and Ramirez reentered the vehicle. Demigoddess or not this wasn't going to go badly. They were far from the fort and had no backup. By the time reinforcements got there if called... the worst could happen. Again, the convoy moved ahead, but Scott and his team stayed out and remained cloaked. Sam was in the front passenger seat of one of the Humvees readying a pistol. Scott recognized it as a Five Seven USG in a two-tone black scheme. Integrally silenced he guessed. "Expecting to fight?" Scott asked the uniformed aide.

"I may be retired, but I'm still better in combat than you are pal." Sam said with a smirk.

"I hope we don't have to find out. But we'll see." Scott said.

The convoy finally reached the town, making way past the countless bodies that wer spread out across the field. "Looks like we missed all the action." Bo said.

"Approach slowly. Keep a good distance away, but keep those finger triggers ready. We don't wanna fight if we can avoid it." Scott said. The convoy obeyed and stopped a good distance from the gate, where ballistae and guards stood. In fact, some those guards looked like civilians. "Ok Rory, go do you're-" Mitchell's sentence was stopped as activity on the wall went down. Saderan legionaries were lining up against the merlons and embrasures, all armed with crossbows. It was perfect synchronization as they placed bolts in the bowstrings and aimed. "Oh man."

"Sir, what do we do?" Itami asked tensely.

"Steady... they aren't firing. Yet." Following this, the ballistae on the walls turned towards them, bolts ready to fire.

"Well... that's a warm welcome."

"They aren't gonna drop boiling water on us, are they?" Kurata asked. No one wanted to be the recipient of that. It was better to die than survive that.

"... Rory, you're up!" Mitchell's call was heard as the apostle left the vehicle, out into the open for the defenders to see. Seeing their demigoddess of war, the apostle held in the highest regard, there before them, the legionaries lowered their arms and began to give what was best described as a vocal prayer. But then remembering the enemy right there, they recollected themselves. Now, it was no surprise that she would inevitably find them. Rory had a habit of constantly traveling, even into enemy lands. There was no application to demigods. But even so, seeing her with them warranted concern. A man wearing a Centurion's getup appeared on the walls and the two entered banter. "Let's just sit it out. Let her do the talking."

 **...**

To think things couldn't get worse.

"Those are Other-Worlder carriages!" One of the Centurions said looking through the viewing slot of the gate's side door. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about!"

"What are they doing here? There's been little movement from them since the battle!" Pina cried. "And why did they only bring this small group? Where's their army? Norma! Is there any other signs of the enemy?!"

"No! It's all clear!"

"It has to be a trick. The Ghostly Other-Worlders have to be close! Get up there, READY CROSSBOWS! Get the ballistae primed!" The legionaries ascended the stairs to the walls with the fluid speed of a machine, lining up along the wall's embrasures with nobody getting in the way, crossbows primed and aiming in one fluid motion.

"What do we do, Your Highness?" The other Centurion asked. Pina told him to prepare for another possible attack get anyone who was able to rally as they held them off. But it still didn't make sense. The last battles were brutal and the enemy just attacked out of nowhere and swiftly. So why weren't they doing so here? Were they genuinely outmatched? Outnumbered? They still only knew so little about the Other-Worlders, any action is dangrous. She was about to go look for herself when the guards shouted out an unmistakable name.

"Her holiness of Emroy!" She rushed to the door slide, and looking through it saw the undeniable truth. There she was, her holiness Rory Mercury herself of Emroy exiting one of the things and walking towards the gate. What was she doing with _them?!_ Sure, demigods may go where they wish. Even in times of war. They were recognized as 'untouchables' by all. After all, they couldn't interfere in war or peace. But this didn't make sense, how did she manage to get close enough to interact with the Other-Worlders, let alone let her ride with them? How did she avoid getting blown to pieces?!

"I'll go up there and speak to her." The first Centurion said.

"This makes no sense, why is the apostle of Emroy herself with these people? Enemies of the Empire? Sure she could go wherever, but these people didn't know the customs and standards unless she told them, and even if she did, HOW did she do it? Undoubtedly she would've told them who she was!

"This is strange. You think she managed to talk them into coming here and maybe be trapped?" Hamilton asked.

"I doubt it. They've proven smart until now. This is something else." Grey said.

"Your Highness, Rory says these are indeed Other-Worlders! She managed to get to them while they escorted villagers from Koda Village away when the dragon showed up!" The Centurion's report shed some light. Rory didn't lie about this kind of stuff. "They're here with 2 of the refugees to trade scales."

"You're certain?!"

"I am, but I highly refuse that we let them inside. Just let the two refugees in! Keep the Other-Worlders out!" He looked back to Rory, then began an argument of worry, before adding, "Her holiness says there is no danger in letting them in! But I highly doubt it!" Pina realized that she would have to make a choice soon. Was the enemy trying to take over?

No. If that were the case, they wouldn't of had Rory with them. She'd have to let them in if Rory wanted it. Besides, maybe. Just maybe she could persuade them to help, if only for a time. Even if not, Rory being here could be a great morale boost, and she just might decide to help if it got bad enough. "Get ready to let them in!" The surprise was ignored as she took to opening the side door and letting them in.

 **...**

5 minutes passed before Rory returned, a smile forming. "He says we may enter, but if you so much as look at them funny, he will gut you personally. Some of you must first enter through the side door."

"Better than our previous option." Was Mitchell's reply. He, along with Lelei, Tuka, Sam and Itami would do so. Itami took the lead and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, there was no response. Itami was about to knock again when suddenly, the door flew open and struck Itami, sending him down. At the door was a rather nervous looking woman with red hair and knight's armor.

"Gavisus sum vobis venit! gratam-" Sam was checking on Itami. The woman didn't respond, until she looked down and saw what happened.

"N- nonne illud facio?" She asked in her tongue. Everyone nodded. With that, she began to freak out. Back at the convoy, the Ghosts began to pile out upon seeing the results, but Scott ran back to set them at ease.

 **…**

"What were you thinking?!" Tuka shouted, pouring water on Itami's face to wake him up.

"You didn't realize somebody might be in front of the gate? Even a dwarf or a commonote would be more careful! Not checking makes you worse than a goblin!"

Itami stirred, then finally came to. Finding himself staring into Rory's dark red eyes.

"Ah, you're awake.' Itami instantly got up and scooted away from the demigoddess and went up against Scott's legs. Then looked from side to side.

"Are we inside the gates?" He asked. His look around answered that. Barricades being replaced with townspeople and legionaries on the walls and around them. "Ah... we are."

"So... who's in charge here?" Mitchell asked Rory, she pointed towards the red head, who looked around nervously. She eventually laughed off her nervousness and took a breath. Speaking and letting Lelei translate.

"She said 'My name is Piña Co Lada. Third Princess of the Saderan Empire.'" She said.

Scott stayed cool, but inside, he was laughing. 'She shares the name of a drink!' He thought. WAIT! Imperial Princess?! OH BOY. This just went from a big to major situation. "Imperial Princess?" Asked Tuka, followed by 'eeeeeh?'s from everyone except Scott and Sam.

"I don't care if she's the queen, she's responsible as far as we know." Sam said. As much as he thought that subduing her was a good idea, Scott decided against it. He may unintentionally cause an escalation of the war that the Coalition currently did not need. Right now, another fight had to be avoided. Besides, he was outnumbered and the enemy was right there. He let Lelei do the talking, and the

"She asks 'Why are you here? You are the Other-Worlders, are you not?'" She asked.

'Other-Worlders. That's what they're calling us, huh? Seems fitting.' He thought. Lelei began speaking to her on her own, a translation here would not be needed. She told the princess how they came here just to trade, and the Other-Worlders, known as the Coalition, offered to give them an escort here. "She says you picked quite a time. The city's been under attack by bandits. Most of them the remains of the Allied Army that attacked with the 14th and the 28th."

Allied Army? Wait… the army they fought at the hill. Of course. It made sense when you thought about it. Their leaders were dead, and without them, there was little to no reason to go home like that. Turn to banditry. Cause and effect. Still, it made him a little mad. Even the lowliest of soldiers tries to return home back where he comes from. Maybe those ones already did. Likely the Saderan ones. The majority soldiers that attacked were different from those in Ginza. Vassals perhaps, given the term 'allied.'

Scott looked around and saw the exact truth. What he currently saw now, most of the defenders were legionaries with crossbows and gladius, and none looking happy. The rest of the defenders were mere civilian types with pitchforks, axes, sickles, whatever. Only a few professional soldiers among them in comparison. And taking the size of the city in comparison. "How many legionaries are here?" He asked, hoping for an answer. One of the legionaries spoke, and Lelei replied with '2 centuries.' That's 160 men. Those bandits were either almost all dead or there's a hell of a lot more. Given how many bodies there were. Though the presence of Rory seemed to help. No wonder this place was in poor shape. You'd need at least another 600 more men to better defend it.

"Lelei... tell her we're willing to help."

"Why? This place is held by your enemy. Wouldn't it make more sense to take it over yourself?"

"In any other circumstance, yes. But this time? We have more pressing issues to take notice of. Tell her." Lelei seemed confused, it was damned hard to tell with her face never changing expressions, even when in wonder. She told the princess, who was noticeably confused. Rory took the mantle of speaking next, reasoning with the princess. 2 Centurions stepped forward, ubdoubtedly making arguments on why it would be a bad idea. Rory spoke in her calm tone to reason with them. They spoke to her with a respectful tone. No surprise there, she was a demigoddess of war. But when speaking to the princess, they were a bit harsher. It went like this for a few minutes, before Rory's argument won out. They weren't happy with it no doubt, but they did what they were told.

"Come with us, we're going to the central palace." Rory said.

 **...**

It was a beautiful building really, the halls were very appealing to the kind of era this place was in. "This fortress city, Italica stands strategically at the intersection of the Tessaria and Appla highways, making it a commercial hub, too. But you already know that it seems." She said. Predator drones were wonderful things indeed. When they weren't being chomped by dragons that is.

The princess continued. "For generations, it's been ruled by the counts of Formal, Imperial nobility. But when the last count died suddenly, the three daughters he left behind began struggling for dominance. The eldest and middle sister had already married into other families. They fought over who would be the guardian of the true heir, the youngest daughter, Myui." The princess said.

"What about the Saderans, they aren't interested in sending troops here after what happened? Even in such a war you'd expect a garrison here." Sam said.

"Yes, the 14th and the 28th were stationed in nearby fortresses." Well... shit. " Until they were nearly wiped out, no one has ever attacked as public order was always high and bandits kept their distance thanks to the legions. My Order was sent, when we learned of the bandits, I came here while the rest of my Knights have yet to arrive. But you have a point sir. We need a garrison for this. 2 centuries is not enough."

"This stuff happens in other worlds too huh?" Itami asked.

"I know exactly what she means." Sam said bitterly.

"We sent an expedition into the other world. 2 veteran legions. The head of some families were expected to lead the troops there. None returned. Then the other 2 legions were eliminated." Piña said.

"Of course… unbelievable." Scott said. It was an unavoidable truth that it was the Coalition's fault for this increasing lawlessness.

"As a result, the security situation in Italica deteriorated quickly, to the point where even defending the city is proving difficult now." It didn't matter how you added it up. This land was in the boundaries of one of the vassals, and legions passed without block. With the kingdom army devastated and the 2 legions gone, this region normally being a peaceful one, banditry began to rise. This was their fault. Not Sadera's. They were too busy trying to build a fort to know this though, and their lack of reconnaissance contributed to this. So, this was the best course of action right now. The group approached a door with a rather striking emblem. "Beyond this door lies the current ruler of Italica and countess of Formal, Myui."

The door opened, revealing two chairs, one was empty, the other seated a very young elegantly dressed girl.

"Jesus Christ…" Scott said.

"She's just a kid." Sam growled.

"A child?" Itami asked.

"I believe the countess turns eleven this year." Said Leilei. This was insane. Not even a teenager yet and here she was having to lead a city under siege. There wasn't even a count yet.

"While she is the head of the family, asking her to command an army is too much, therefore, I take command in her stead." While she spoke, Mitchell was sending the video feed back to Fort Gate where General Keating was watching. Upon this, he realized the Coalition had a golden opportunity. If the town came under control of the Coalition, or at least overseen, they would be given a major advantage.

With that said and done, Scott sent his new orders to the troops. Until they moved, Scott would play ball with the princess… for now. "So you're saying you'll help us, correct?" Asked the princess.

"Yes. We can't exactly sell these dragon scales with all this going on." Itami said.

"That's right," Sam said, "after that, we'll go over any more negotiations that may be required."

"Very well. We'll have you guard the south gate. The centuries are monitoring the rest, and my knights have a look on the final approach." Rather than follow every point, some of the soldiers were sent to the east gate. Warranting her outcry, but she was calmed down when Scott convinced her what may be happening. Sam stayed in the mansion with Myui, something about ensuring her safety if the worst should happen.

'Why worry about that? The bandits may not get there before reinforcements get here.' Scott wondered.

 **…**

With the Ghosts outside and the countess attending other matters, I took my chance.

It was absolutely crazy. Bandits attacking, a child leading the city, and only 160 soldiers. And this princess. She doesn't exactly seem like command material to me.

Being an ambassador of sorts, I had freedom to move around, but some areas were off limits, with good reason. Something to hide. Well nothing is secret when I'm around. I took a good walk throughout the mansion, seeing maids here and there. I had to stop when one had rabbit ears and another had cat ears. I was just surprised. The Japanese were just gonna LOVE this. Another maid… she was a freaking medusa. Red snake hair… I made eye contact to my discredit, but didn't change. Thank God. I talked with them for a while. Turns out the bunny girl was a 'Warrior-Bunny,' it was the name of her people as a whole. They recently lost a major bloody war with the Empire.

After that, my search began. I found a nice supply closet to change into my ops suit, which I wore under my uniform. Sure the uniform would keep me covered, but the ops suit was ideal for this. "Command, SC here, my operation has begun." I said.

"Excellent. We need you to look throughout their records, we need governmental transcripts, personnel papers, anything you can find." Keating said. He was handling my ops with the blessing of Caldwell until my team could get settled.

"Got it. How's the rest of my team?" I asked. With the whole operation here, my team had to relocate from Paladin. This was a serious change, but a change I could use, after all, we didn't have Paladin back in my days. The big cargo plan serving as Fourth Echelon's mobile HQ. He said they were doing fine. I placed my uniform in the small backpack I had. It was really no bigger than my arm or leg. Perfect for clothes, I only needed a few gadgets and a pistol anyway. Need to watch for the maids. I don't underestimate my opposition, but that doesn't mean I can't look down on them.

I retraced my steps to several rooms that looked important. In the third one I found what looked like a history of the Empire. Well, part of it anyway. And in the fifth, I found a map.

The last room, I found gold… not literally. It was a collection of papers. Papers with some important looking names on them. One name was Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. He had to be the head honcho here. More names. Prince Zorzal El Caesar. Prince Diabo El Caesar. Princess Piña Co Lada. Couldn't help but chuckle at the name. Wait until the Mexicans hear about this. The list went on. "SC here, I found what looks like a ledger, looks like decisions made by important people affecting Italica." I said.

"Good. Bring what you have back at your earliest convenience." Keating said.

One of my easier missions, but the door to the room opened, and I quickly ducked under the bed. It wasn't my best choice, but the closet was too far and there was nowhere else. The bed had a skirt cover so I'm hidden. I sent my little companion, the Spider-Bot, out to investigate. It was one of the maids. The rabbit one. She came in and began fixing the bed, rather quickly and efficiently I might add.

Suddenly she stopped. Did she perhaps sense me? She grabbed what seemed to be a hair strand off of a pillow. Must've been the countess's room. False alarm. A few minutes later and she left.

I waited five minutes for good measure, then came out. I went back to the supply closet from before and went back into my uniform. Then went about my business.

"Maybe I'll check in on ol' Scott." I said.

 **…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MAKE IT BACK TODAY?! ITAMI!"

The radio screamed with the voice of the same Major. "Yeah… well… you see-"

"Give me that damn thing!" Scott said before Itami could finish. "Hello again, Major."

"Dammit Scott!"

"What's the problem this time?" The captain asked.

"You've been called to a Diet, to answer questions about the facts of the dead refugees!" The Major freaked.

"Italica is under siege, with hundreds of people at risk, and you're concerned with a bunch of biased news reporters?!" Scott yelled.

"This is more important than any of that!"

"Listen to me you pencil pusher… we aren't going-"

The mic was taken from Scott, and he saw Itami with a face of iron.

"You want us to go back and leave these people to die just for a diet? YOU WANT US BACK FOR A BUNCH OF MANIPULATING NEWS REPORTERS?! KISS MY ASS! WE'RE GONNA HELP THESE PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? DEMOTE ME? GO AHEAD! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL THE BATTLE ENDS! YOU KEEP THIS UP, GENERAL HAZAMA WILL HEAR ABOUT IT!" Itami's outburst caught the captain off guard, he never expected the soldier to go all out like that. Itami was about to slam the mic down, before finishing with, "AND FUCK YOU!" Then he slammed the mic. Leaving a stunned Major on the other side. "I hate that guy." Itami said calmly.

"Itami… where did that come from?" Scott asked.

Itami smiled sheepishly. "Guess your attitude is rubbing off on me." The Japanese man said. Scott smiled, than gave Itami a good pat on the back.

"The military life is a good life son. Don't ever forget it." Scott said. "But it has it's drawbacks. Some more pronounced than others. Especially right now." Scott was giving nods of the head to the people around them. Most of them were giving some pretty nasty stares. Mitchell was clear on what the protocols were in relation to this. Constant radio contact and updates. He wasn't going to take a chance with the people here likely ready to rip their throats out. 30K and Bo were over at the south Gate with Sasagawa and Katsumoto. Everyone else was either grabbing stuff from the vehicles or putting claymores around their gate, and Nolan took Kurokawa to look at the wounded to see what they could do.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just go hunt them down and kill them? Let's just get it over with!" Kuribayashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, if we had tanks and planes right here and now. But we don't. We'll let them come to us." Kozak said, planting a claymore.

"And the fact we're out here helping the enemy. I mean sure the town is in trouble, but why are we even bothering with it in the first place? We were here to escort, not play nice!"

"Being a great warrior isn't just being a good killer. It's knowing when to pull the trigger and when to shake a hand. It's doing what it takes to win." Kozak answered.

"He's right. We can send a pretty good message by doing this." Smith commented keeping an eye out.

"Do they even want our help? You saw how they regarded us. They practically hate our guts." Tozu said. "I almost got hit by a rock thrown by a kid."

"Well if it was at you it makes sense." Beasley joked.

"What I'm worried about is the bandits. We only have so many claymores here." Burke said. 7 to be exact. "And if they don't come this way, it won't be like we can pick them up and put them down again. It'll be a one hit deal."

"And I didn't pack any C4. Closest thing we have to heavy guns is my M32. I only brought about 8 spare grenades. If there's as many as I think, I don't have enough. And that pisses me off." Bo Jenkins said.

"You use that thing too much, Bo. I often wonder why you didn't join the tank divisions." Burke said.

"All joking aside, he's right. We only brought enough for maybe a retreat cover, not a battle. Mitchell said reinforcements are moving fairly slow. It'll be a few hours until they arrive." Kim stated on the radio. He, along with Diaz, was over at the northern gate. They were up on the opposing natural formations that formed a chokepoint, giving them a field of view.

"We'll just have to make due. We've done it before, we can do it again. I can count all the times we've been put into a do or die situation like this. Take the marketplace down in Juarez during the rebellion." Ramirez said.

"Or that defense in Korea. During the third war." Smith added.

"Don't you mean the second war?" Kuwahara asked as he placed the last claymore. "Last I checked, the war from the 50s was still on, just in a decade long ceasefire."

"Yeah. Sad thing is we Americans forgot about it. Hence why it's sometimes called the Forgotten War. So when the hostilities sparked again, it was easier to call it the second war. True or not." Smith replied. To think a war where millions died was remembered greatly only where it happened. It was either WW2 or Vietnam being remembered. "Especially the circumstances behind the second one. Hell, 9 years ago and I still can't believe it. The I-SDF having a big hand in it. That's the last thing anyone would've expected."

"Guy's name was Otomo right?" Burke asked.

"Yeah. Admiral Toshiro Otomo. I looked up to the guy, heck I met him." Kuwahara said. "Never thought he'd go bad. He was always so firm in how we were being mistreated by China's claims. Not to mention around the time that our stock market crashed."

"Yeah, China being aggressive, North Korea going trigger happy, and a dead computer analyst in Peru leading to another way. Horrible time to be alive." Tozu said.

"Is it ever a good time to be alive with you, Tozu-san?"

"Yeah. In a friendly fortress." The money man said.

"Pfffft. You're such a downer." Kurata said.

Nolan and Kurokawa weren't among them. They volunteered to go to the forum, which was turned into a makeshift hospital. If there was at least one group of people who were happy for some help, it was the surgeons and doctors there, as there were wounded everywhere, on counters meant for holding goods, over by fountains. Everywhere. Right now, they were working on a legionary with an arrow in his shoulder. Said man seemed content with the circumstances and just wanted the arrow out. "Kurokawa, arrow spoons. This is a broadhead." Kurokawa was getting a bit uneasy. She did well in the classes, but this was the real deal. Like combat, it's different in reality. "Easy, Kurokawa. Just stick it in and then part the flesh carefully." He said. As she followed the instructions, the man gave some inward breaths of pain as he bit on the stick that helped him endure it. "Ok, I see it. Just keep it like that." Nolan took the grippers and placed them into the wound, and elicited more groans of pain. The arrowhead was removed and placed to the side. "Ok, where's that potion stuff?"

Kurokawa removed the spoons, feeling a bit queasy, and grabbed a bottle. "Here you are, Nolan-san." He took the red bottle, removing the cork and taking a wiff.

"Hey now... is that egg and honey? Like the Romans... man oh man." He poured a small trickle into the man's mouth. A small whirl of magic emanated from the wound as it closed up in seconds. Nolan gave a whistle as the legionary got up and off the counter.

"Tibi gratias ago tibi, Alius Orbis Terrarumi." He thanked, grabbing his equipment and marching right back to the lines. An enemy and he was willing to thank them. Guess they knew humility and gratitude.

"Damn. Say what you want, these guys have us beat in medical care. Who needs first aid kits when you have health potions and healing spells?" Nolan said on the abilities of the potion.

"You sound like you admire them." Kurokawa said.

"I do. Enemy or not, this is something a lot of people would pay some _biiiig_ money for. Who needs all that big buck equipment in modern hospitals when you can fix a gash with a potion?" Nolan stated. "Save time, money, and lives all at once. AND lay off people at the same time." He added the last part with a bit of sarcasm. They made way to the next victim. Lot of lacerations to the arm. Too many for the minor bottle of health potion. "Kurokawa, in my bag, there's some 4 by 8 gauze. Go get it. I'll get to work."

Kurokawa did so, letting out a shaky breath. She knew she would end up doing this sooner or later, but not like this. There were so many wounded. So much blood, so many wounded. She felt her knees getting wobbly from queasiness. She wasn't naive. She knew she'd see blown off limbs, excessive pools of blood, and other grisly sights, especially after seeing the results of the battle at the hill. But she still hadn't gotten used to the sight of blood. So much of it anyway. The movies and games are nothing like it, no matter how hard they try. The sounds of groans and moans was enough to make her more uneasy. She went through the big pack that Nolan carried on his back. He had packs and packs of gauze, morphine, trauma bandages. You name it, he has it. There. 4 x 8! She grabbed it and took it to the medic, who simply took it and began his work.

"Watch carefully, this is the real deal." He said. She found it hard to do. "Keep him steady."

A few hours later, the sun was going down. Sam returned to speak before the fight may start. He heard about the incident with Itami and smiled. "Good for you son, bureaucracy never gets challenged enough."

Itami rubbed his neck. "Thank Scott, he's slowly getting me onto his side."

"Scouts sighted." Diaz said over the radio.

The south gate had the SDF, while the remaining Ghosts were at the east, unknown to the princess. Scott and Itami looked over the wall with Sam, seeing Diaz was right, they were mere specks in the distance, but they were there.

"Just scouts, but the main force is coming. I speculate maybe 5-600." Said Kuwahara.

Scott left them for a moment and began communicating with his team.

"Think they'll attack the south gate?" Itami asked.

"It's likely." The older soldier replied.

Sam spoke next, in Japanese. "They likely don't have enough men to surround the city."

The SDF soldiers were shocked. "You can speak Japanese?" Asked Itami.

"I can speak a variety. Russian, German, some Chinese, a variety of languages. Came with my CIA time."

"He's right though," Kuwahara said. "the north side stands against a sharp cliff so they're probably not going to concentrate there. More like one of the other gates. They'd be able to concentrate better on one of the other gates. The city has around mayne 5,000 people. This is like the shit I dealt with during some past ops. An enemy with the ability to choose is at an advantage. And the people are taking it as a given the walls are gonna fall. Supposed to bleed the enemy and buy time."

"Yeah, I know." Itami said. "We're a decoy."

"Huh?" Sam and Scott said.

"There are only twelve of us defending the south gate, 24 if the Ghosts stayed here. But even then it's still a few. And the bandits broke through here before. She plans to make this one look undefended to attract the bandits here. Then finish it at the second defensive line behind us." Itami looked down at the people and some of the legionaries still around. None were particularly concerned nor thrilled. "They know we're the enemy of the Empire, so they won't exactly be crying tears for us."

Scott immediately spoke. "Two birds with one stone. Kill a hundred or so bandits with us, then when we're all dead, she can finish them off and not worry about us. It's what I would do in her place."

"But will the enemy fall for it?" Kuwahara asked.

"She's the commanding officer, right?" Itami asked. "We have to listen to her, don't we?"

"You may," Scott said, "but Ghosts only listen to US officers only."

"Oh yeah, forgot that." Itami said. "That reminds me, tell them we won't need the campfire. If you have any extra equipment you need, go grab it n-" A rock flew by him from the people, missing him horribly.

"GO HOME!" It was one of the townspeople, he grabbed another pebble and threw it. "GO HOME OTHER-WORLDERS!"

"Yeah! You're not welcome here!"

"Murderers!"

"You're the reason these bandits are around in the first place!"

"Ignore them. There's nothing we can do to defuse them." Scott ordered. Easier said than done. Kuribayashi was the most likely to explode, so they kept an eye on her. Rory would go down to calm the people down, and while they listened to her, their bitterness was unhindered, and some still threw a few stones. They had every right to be angry, honestly. Wouldn't you be angry if your protectors were killed, you were then sieged by criminals, and the very men who killed your soldiers came in like it was nothing to dwell on? The Ghosts came back and spoke with him while this was going down.

"Lt." The voice of an all too familiar voice caught Itami's attention. Shino was approaching him. "Here. Your night vision goggles."

"Ah, thank you. Kuribayashi-chan." He said taking them.

"I heard you screaming at the Major. I gotta hand it to you sir. You scored a point in my book." She said. Itami's face slightly got a teeny bit red.

"Oh… r-r-really? That's good." He said.

Shino began looking sad all of a sudden. "But I'm still so envious of you." She said. Itami wasn't expecting that out of her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Captain Mitchell chose you as his apprentice. Remember?" Itami did, the scolding she gave him and his own remark upon it. She was a total fangirl for the Ghosts. She'd often follow Scott with big puppy dog eyes. Itami thought it was cute, and wondered why she wouldn't follow HIM like that. He thought after seeing her sadness grow.

"Hey… Kuribayashi-chan… listen… I understand your jealousy, so… I can't make any promises but… when this is over I'll talk to Mitchell. See if he'll take you along with me the next time we train."

She instantly lightened up with a face of surprise. "You- you'd do that for me?" She asked.

Itami grew flustered. "Uh… yeah… of course. Like I said, I can't make any promises, but if you're lucky, you can at the least come and watch us." He said.

Suddenly, Shino squealed happily and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. To say Itami was shocked was a monumental understatement. He was petrified. The squad's best hand to hand fighter was right up against him! In response, he held her to keep from falling. His face turned so read you'd think he was a red plastic army man as he knew her assets were pushing against him as she just nuzzled his neck.

'She'shuggingmeshe'shuggingmeshe'shuggingmeshe'shuggingmeshe'shuggingmeshe'shuggingme-' Ran through his mind at supersonic speeds. After about a minute of giggling happiness, she got down. "Thank you Itami-kun! I won't forget this! Thank you!" She said all bubbly-like. She ran off all giddy, leaving a flustered statue that was Itami.

"She… she called me 'Itami-kun…"

"Interested in her I see?" The voice broke Itami from his trance, Rory was behind him leaning against the wall, with her giant axe and mischievous smile.

"R-R-Rory, I uh didn't see you there." He said. The demigoddess shifted her stance.

"You didn't answer me." Itami shifted nervously and twiddled his thumbs.

"Y- ah… well I… you see-"

"I've been living for 961 years, I know feelings when I see them." She said. She told the soldiers of her age at the fort after all the remarks she was hearing. Scott wasn't very surprised. Seeing as this was 'Dungeons and Dragons land,' he expected something like this. He was surprised though, but nowhere near as surprised as the others.

Itami put his helmet over his eyes as he blushed again. "Please don't tell anyone." He said.

Rory made a zipping motion over her mouth. "Sealed lips." She said. Then her face changed to a serious look. "Anyway, why are you helping the princess of an empire that's supposed to be your enemy?" She asked.

"To protect the townspeople." He said.

"Are you serious?" She asked smiling.

Scott came forward to help him answer. "In our world, soldiers don't kill civilians, even if they're our enemies. Save for the bad governments. LOOOONG ago it happened, but ideas and perspectives changed. Avoiding the killing of unarmed civilians is a rule that all soldiers hold near and dear, after all, who do you think becomes soldiers?"

"True." Rory said. "All male civilians become soldiers in Sadera once they reach the proper age."

Itami was struggling with his goggles, so Rory came to help. "Oh, thanks." He said. "You interested in the reason?" He asked.

By now all the Ghosts and soldiers were nearby mind you. "Emroy is the God of War. He does not consider killing a sin. Especially in defense of the innocent. But that makes your motive very important." She explained.

"How so?" Asked Sam.

"Sadera makes our intentions clear. Expand and conquer. We do not sugarcoat the intent and come out clean. Lies and deception taint the soul." She said. Silence followed.

Sam began to chuckle, then began to laugh. The Ghosts began laughing too. Hard. Even Scott was laughing, slamming his fist on the wall. Rory looked at them with confusion. Why were they laughing?

The laughing subsided, then Sam spoke. "Oh, I haven't laughed like that since the end of the Georgian Crisis. Rory, I don't know how it's done here, but where we come from, lies and deception are as old as war itself, in fact, they're part of war. It's stupid to think otherwise."

"I've given you the wrong idea. When I say lies and deception, I mean why you fight. If you say you fight to help people, and you really want resources for example, your soul is tainted. If you're going to kill someone in war, do it for the reason you want and don't sugarcoat it. If you want to kill them because you're a cruel maniac. Say it. If you want to fight to keep people save, do it. If you want to fight to create an empire, make it happen. Don't lie."

"Huh... that's quite a... choice of ideals. And Sadera holds this true?"

"We certainly don't say we take over lands to have their beaches and sunsets." Rory joked.

Rory smiled mischievously. "I like it. I love it! Terror!" Every soldier's face went cold. "You're going to terrorize her soul to its very core! Along with anyone else who stands in your way!" She danced and trotted her way to the edge of the wall.

"If that's it, then I'd be happy to help! I mean sure, she's a princess of my empire, but she's awfully naive. This'll be a good way to wake her up. It's been so long since I've had a chance to go crazy, I can't wa-" She stopped as she saw their faces. Every. Single. One. Had one emotion. Anger. Even Itami's face was painted in anger. "W-what? What is it? Isn't that your intention?" She asked getting down. Scott approached her, then got into her face. Not grabbing her or anything, just lowering till he can get over and into her face.

"What do you know about terror?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She responded, confused.

"What do you know about terrorizing innocent lives? About making people feel unsafe. About making them feel like their next trip out of their house would be their last? What do you know about terrorism? Not so long ago, American soldiers, my brothers and sisters, fought and bled against those who practiced it every day. Those who took pleasure in killing innocents, for their own god as they put it. What do you know right? 961 years alive. YOU. KNOW. NOTHING." With that, Scott backed off and went to his team. "That reminds me, we have a search and destroy operation to initiate. Diaz is staying here in case more scouts come. The rest of you, with me." The American Special Forces captain said.

"Yes sir!" They pulled up their balaclavas and vanished into thin air. Sam marched away while Itami calmed down.

"Don't bring up terrorism around the Coalition soldiers, especially the Americans. It wasn't that long ago they fought animals calling themselves the just ones like that. In fact, there are still a few groups operating. That's a story for another time though. Ask me later." He said, walking away.

Rory was flabbergasted. What did he mean? What kind of men did the Americans fight? More groups like the Taliban? If so, there was a good reason they'd be so upset with her. Rory recollected herself and grabbed her axe, and made a mental note to watch her tongue.

She wanted to at least be friends with them after all.

 **9:04 PM**

Night had fallen and the Ghosts returned to the city.

They attacked the main forces by planting explosives on the siege weapons. Then killing key figures before vanishing into the night. Sam went back to the mansion. Scott got a status report that reinforcements were incoming in about 15-30, maybe 45 minutes. Suddenly, they heard sounds of attack coming from the east gate, like they expected. Good thing they were over there already and waiting. The Ghosts ran up the wall much to the surprise of the townspeople, who thought they were over at the south gate.

"GHOSTS! WEAPONS FREE!" Bo unleashed his launcher and killed chunks of shielded soldiers while 30K unleashed his salvos, the other Ghosts picked targets and fired. But like the last battles, there were so damn many of them.

Over at the south gate, Rory voiced her feelings. "Weren't they going to attack us here?" She whined. Tapping her axe on the wall.

"0311 hours. Perfect time for a night attack." Kurata said.

"They may be bandits, but they're also trained soldiers. They know their stuff." Katsumoto said.

"Has the east gate requested reinforcements?" Itami asked.

"Not yet."

Itami sighed and looked to the gate. 'What would Scott do?'

 **East Gate.**

The bandits began using ladders to get up the wall

The archers fired but the arrows were blown off course somehow. In the distance was a green glow. "Captain, there's a girl out there casting a spell, I think." Kim said on the radio

"A Spirit Wielder?" Norma said. Thankfully bullets were too fast and hardy to be blown off course. Unfortunately, the bandits were starting to climb the walls.

"Regroup and fall back! MOVE!" Scott yelled, the Ghosts left behind smoke grenades while the militia ran. But Norma remained, despite the area filling with smoke.

Piña watched as the wall began to fall before her eyes, unable to believe it. Watching as the townspeople who fought were slaughtered if they failed to run. "I had no idea reality could be so different form one's plans."

"Then you should give up being a Knight." A voice said. She turned to find Scott and his squad standing with her.

"H- when did you get here?!"

"We ignored your orders to go to the south, the east needed more defenders. Only you realized that too late. And now the bandits are coming in. No plan ever survives first contact with the enemy." Scott said. Ghosts took potshots at individual bandits as they entered the now open gates, giving them a reason to not enter, but they kept coming.

Meanwhile, Itami ordered his team to mount up and go to the fight. Fuck the princess and her orders. People were dying and Itami wasn't going to hesitate like he did last time. The good news was Coalition forces were inbound. American planes escorting transport choppers. Japanese, Russian, British, to name a few.

"They better get here in time. Otherwise there won't be a town to save!" He said through his teeth.

 **AN: The siege is reaching a breaking point now. The Ghosts responding while Itami finally mans up. Sam has done his job, you can only guess if he's going to participate. I'll give you a little spoiler, you can expect the HAWX to appear at the fight, with two good ol' A-10s and an unbeatable (in real life, discontinued) F-22.**


	11. The Crisis Ends

**gerome945: Lamb sauce? The fuck you talkin bout yo?**

 **feriyen: Okee. :3**

 **Bartman:... ok. *Saitama face***

 **Junior: Hey, I don't blame her.**

 **Matteo: Yes, I'm afraid. If I recall it was to do with oxygen problems and a lack of fighters of the same ilk within other nations like Russia. But that's all I recall.**

 **An: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Hope y'all had a gud Christmas and got wut u wanted. Here's my gift to you and it's only late by 4 days.**

 **Again, another chap that hasn't seen much change. There will be plenty of that until the second or third chap after this. I'll be cooking up a whole new one. So hey, there's something. Other than that not much to say. Except ENJOY!**

In war, it's vital to understand there are always two forces in an army. The men and women on the front lines. And the men and women leading them.

Whether a leader led from the front or from behind a desk, they were expected to do one thing. Lead their armies to victory. Some leaders were better than others, others were not worth mentioning. But they all had a job. It was no different for the Coalition Generals. The big members sent Generals, while those who sent more military police, engineers, and the like, sent Majors or even Colonels.

US forces were overseen by General Joshua Keating, a long time Special Forces commander who has hands in normal soldier operations, and is the Supreme Commander of the Ghost Recon force.

His counterparts included General Hazama of the JSDF, whose only notable fact at the time was being in command of the Japanese commandos who attacked the then rogue I-SDF when Otomo threatened the use of a nuclear missile. The commandos failed however, but remarkably, Otomo was still captured by other forces.

The Russians sent one Major General Grisha Borislav. A big mountain of a man with an appearance similar to Stalin. He was a big-shot in the Federation's military, one step away from becoming the Supreme General some said. He's well known for being multi-talented, be it quick careful attacks or brutal onslaughts. This was demonstrated in the coup back in 2008.

Britain had Brigadier General Richard Valentine, youngest of the group. Slick hair, young face, and a big attitude. Former SAS gunning and for a fight, the Gate gave him and his men a chance.

France sent Division General Arman Arnaud. An aged, simple man at heart, but a cunning strategist at mind.

Germany's volunteer was Ebner Berathraben. Middle aged with blonde hair. He was one of many to assist in helping EU forces monitor the border when tensions with Russia were bad. That time has passed though.

And lastly, South Korea sent Jin-Ho Shin. Fairly skinny with facial hair, and a veteran of the Second and Third Korean Civil Wars that commanded successful battles against the North's forces.

When Mexican forces arrived through the Gate, they were led by Brigade General Raul Jimenez, who was a Colonel when he led soldiers in the field during the Mexican wars in 2013.

They gathered every once in a while to discuss matters of how to proceed, to them, one thing was vital. A lay of the land. Predator drones and scouting parties made it easier, but these men had a unique, and very difficult challenge.

They may have won the first engagements, but that didn't change the facts that they were in unknown territory, HOSTILE unknown territory. They had no satellites. They had no carriers. They had no submarines. They had no direct link to their governments nor reinforcements save for those coming through the Gate. There were no other bases whatsoever nearby and all their forces were located in one single area, Fort Gate. They were quite literally, in enemy territory with only one route home, be it supplies, personnel, etc. They were in a huge disadvantage. Add to that the unknown capabilities of the enemy save for what is already seen, it's just one big disaster waiting to happen. The Generals also knew that the people here needed to be at least convinced to stay neutral if a shot at victory was possible. Though that would be a tough challenge. So far, the traits of ancient Rome were found in these people, and Romans were loyal to the end, so they'd have to really work at it to get noticed. That and some way to get a better idea of the lands that surround them. Geography is key.

"The Ghosts and SDF forces have reached Italica alright, the Major was yelling at Itami." Keating said walking in.

"Again? That man is going to get himself demoted." Hazama said.

"I hear you. City is under attack by bandits and he's more worried about news reporters." Keating replied. "On that note, reinforcements are already on their way to the city, and the request for the old SR-71s being repurposed is in progress."

"I still find it a bit risky." Valentine said. "Those things are decades old, and a satellite uplink is expensive for such a piece of machinery. We sure they still work?"

"Sure, they may be old, but it was Pentagon politics, not obsoleting that put them out of action. Just stick an uplink in there and we're good to go."

"I imagine DARPA has a plan for zat, you Americans tend to have a plan for all kinds of situations." Berathraben said.

"That's for another time," Shin began, "the city is our priority."

"I agree with him," Borislav said, "if this city is as important as they say it is, we could use it against them."

"Now, when my asset in Italica returns, we should hopefully have a better idea of what we're up against." Keating said. "Anyone wishing to review what we know so far?"

"It may help." Said Berathraben.

"Ok. Bring up the map." Their talk with Lelei had given them a geographic knowledge of the continent, as the books they had contained mentioned landmass. Labelled Falmart, the continent gave off dimensions of the Eurasian continent back home. The boundaries of the Saderans were colored in purple. And they had a LOT of the continent. The map came up on the main screen in the command room. "So far, the only power we know of in this world is the Saderan Empire, which as far as our knowledge goes, is a Roman-like Medieval-characteristic force with might and magic. There's an emperor, his family, a senate, and a huge military. Lelei stated that the empire holds an estimate of 8,000 kilometers. It only makes sense to assume the amount of men we killed in the battles was a small fraction of their force. You DON'T maintain such a large empire with only 300,000 men in total. That's how much land the Mongols had in their time, so you can have a good idea of how things are here. Within only 1 battle, they've gone from using sword and shield to ranged and missile weapons. So not only are they large, they're adaptable."

"Just like Rome. Zey used to use the phalanx, zen zey used ze maniples system." Arnaud said.

"We took concerning casualties in the battle. This war is looking more like the Second World War than any modern war. We have to better accommodate for this. Gentlemen, we are the conquistadores and they are the Aztecs. We have better weapons, but they are far more numerous. We are the ones at a disadvantage. We don't know the geography, we don't know the major players, we don't know anything. PERIOD. That's why we're beginning with the Blackbirds and the taking of Italica."

"The next issue is the obvious? Are there any other empires? Are there any kind of enemies the Saderans may have? Because if they do, we could very well enlist their help." Shin said.

That got minds cranking. That was a great possibility, power attracts challenge. Could there be other forces? Like an Aztec empire whose brutality was unmatched? Maybe Asian-styled with a sense of honor and even cooperation? Or perhaps… a Middle Eastern caliphate-esque kingdom whose fury is driven by a force so great that no leader can inspire it, religion? The possibilities were endless.

"You mean like how the Romans had the Carthaginians and the Greeks, along with barbarians?" Asked Jimenez.

"I'm willing to bet on that. Every empire has its enemies. Rivals, rebels, insurgents, whatever." Borislav replied.

"And at that, there's spots on the continent that are clear of Saderan influence. It's only natural to assume sovereign nations are there." Valentine commented.

Shin moved nervously. "If that's true, and this empire has similarities to Rome… do you think that there could be a force here resembling the Huns?" That sent a slight chill into the European Generals' spines. The Huns were well known for being bloodthirsty raiding warriors. If there indeed WAS such a force here. The Generals would have two options.

1\. To get them to fight alongside them. Which may or may not be unlikely, for because such a force could be mercilessly evil like the Huns themselves.

2\. To fight and either delay, or destroy them, which may result in heavy casualties for both sides, lest air support be readied. Preferably in the form of bombers and an AC-130.

"We should request our personnel to ask the refugees our teams brought in. All we really know about zis is zat ze Saderans are beginning a plan. But only on towns between us and the capital should ve begin a march. Zey think ve're gonna march straight at zem." Said Berathraben.

"And that mountain pass is all but passable. We're avoiding that area. As for air power, we can only have so much. We need to use it sparingly, even when we have a sufficient number. We have barrier wielding mages, dragons, ogres, and other creatures. Who's to say there aren't dragons that can travel at jet speeds?"

"A bit out there, then again…" Jimenez said in response to Borislav.

"Regardless, our big priority is learning more about them. We can't assume all the logic of our world applies to every aspect here. Their capabilities, their arsenal, and their reach. Let's not forget the huge mountain range in our way. It's a chokepoint we could be held in. We need a better way." Said the Brit.

"With what we know so far, they are similar to those of our own Medieval armies. Best estimates are about ooh… 1100s to the 1500s, just without gunpowder. We gotta hope they don't make that leap. They have horses, and dragons. Crenshaw reported the capabilities of these dragons. While they haven't been breaking the sound barrier, they're incredibly fast, able to keep up with a slow-going F-22. And we know just how fast those jets can be. Of course they breathe fire, but his wingmen have seen other examples. Casper reported his plane going out of balance after one blew a 'gust of wind' at him. Talon, he said one spat ice."

The Generals took a minute to let this sink in.

"Adding to that, these enemies are, for the most part, inferior. However, they have magic and from what we know, a massive recruitment pool. So far this magic has been seen in enchanted arrows, resulting in either explosions of fire, or icy particles raining from the sky. And they have mages. The barriers being proof of that. That could've just been the small stuff. Along with that, the siege weapons went fast. Very fast. I've seen them used before at a reenactment. They never went that fast. It's safe to say they have some sort of mystic force behind that too."

Keating finished his summary. "Now… what else are they capable of?" Borislav asked.

"Exactly. Enough talk. We have a town to save."

 **Before the attack.**

"Got eyes on the camp. Over six hundred plus foot mobiles."

Scott and his team were overlooking the camp on a ridge. There were hundreds of tents with fires all around. To the northern part were siege weapons. Catapults and ballistae, but no trebuchets. Must've been wiped out in the battle at Arnus. None of these men were in the Saderan armor, or that of the vassals. Well in proper arrangement. Intelligence confirmed these were all former vassals. The Saderan forces proper had left for home to reorganize.

"Ok. I'll run Alpha, Ramirez, you got Bravo. I'll take Kozak, Burke, and Bo. You have 30K, Beasley, and Michael. Diaz, Kim, you got over watch. Nolan, watch their backs." The Ghosts split up and got to work.

"Camo's up." Kozak said as the light bending gadget turned the soldiers invisible. Alpha entered from the southeast, while Bravo entered from the southwest. Magnetic vision revealed that most of the bandits were asleep in their tents, while a few guards were here and there keeping a lookout.

"We'll take out the siege weapons. Bravo, keep an eye out for any HVTs." The Ghosts lived up to their namesake. They silently stalked through the camp, as literal ghosts would. Unseen, unheard, unprecedented.

"Hey, captain." Kozak began.

"Yes, Sergeant?" The captain replied.

"I know it's not my place but, do you really think Itami can be changed? I mean it's been a few days and he's improving, but his mind is still that same otaku guy."

Mitchell took a second to stop and let that process. True, he had been fairly demanding of the man. But could you blame him? He spent much of his life with elite soldiers like himself while other lower soldiers had some discipline. These SDF soldiers with him were competent enough. Exactly what he was expecting. But Itami? He was a totally different story. As for the soldiers.

Sergeant Takeo Kurata, at first Scott thought he was decent, seeing the results of the dragon. But after Tuka was recovered, it was like it never happened for him. It was despicable. He was set straight though. Here's hoping it stayed that way.

Sergeant 1st Class Shino Kuribayashi, she was a capable soldier, but she lacks control. Give even a simple joking comment, and she'd explode on you. Add that to the fact that she practically worshiped the Ghosts and followed Scott everywhere with eyes as big as dinner plates. Scott wasn't gonna lie, she was a rather attractive woman, but not his type. After all, he's seen how Itami regarded her.

Sergeant Major Sōichirō Kuwahara, the only soldier that Scott could really appreciate. The guy was an instructor and a long time serviceman. Saw action in the Middle East, primarily against Somalian Pirates. He was the perfect soldier. The only thing that made him unique were his aged pop-culture references, some of which Scott got, but rarely.

Sergeant 1st Class Mari Kurokawa. A tall foreign beauty with a calm demeanor. The only time she ever got upset was when her work, being a medic, was interfered with. She was still a rookie at that. Other than that, she was fairly gentle. No big deals about her. Nolan interacts with her in his classes to other medics who lack experience.

Sergeant Akira Tomita, a calm, cool, strong man. Has an interest in astronomy. He has both the airborne and ranger emblems. Though he seems a bit too… calm for Scott. Nevertheless, he's a good soldier.

Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina, no serious complaints with him, other than his laid-back personality. He seems one of the other promising soldiers.

Sergeant Azuma, Scott didn't get a lot of time to speak with him, so as far as Mitchell is concerned, Azuma is a good soldier.

Leading Private Daisuke Tozu, smart guy who has a thing with money. Pretty strange considering in the army, money isn't much until you're a pencil-pusher. His attitude spelled that pretty clear. He's not a bad guy, just… strict. Annoyed at times. Maybe he's working from the bottom-up. Who knows? But Scott does know he's a smart guy.

Leading Private Wataru Katsumoto, a gunner and Panzerfaust user. Guy's a child at heart, often reflected on how he checked the backblast when shooting the dragon. After he was ready to fire. He was a good guy, but he needed to grow up a bit. Just a bit.

Leading Private Sasagawa Hayato, a photographer. He's been snapping pictures left and right after fights. So much so that Scott often times had to step in and get him to stop.

Leading Private Hitoshi Furuta, guy was quite the chef. But he's too eager to experiment with the herbs and spices in the region. For all Scott knew, they could be lethal if ingested. Now Scott was sure some scientists were checking the ingredients, but Furuta was eager to grab everything he could. Kozak's previous experience pretty much spelled his eating of Furuta's dishes for the last time. Still, he made some damn good grub.

Then again, these were purely Mitchell's own thoughts. He had yet to really know more about them. That was Itami's responsibility.

"I'll be honest Kozak, I am demanding. But Itami is… a special case that needs to be resolved. Then again, other than the I-SDF incident, when was the last time Japan had any serious wars? They only sent squads down to the Middle East and worldwide, no serious forces. Yes, they are a perfectly capable army, and I know they're a SELF-DEFENSE Force, but that often means you aren't gonna get experience unless you're attacked, and when was the last time Japan was attacked?" Scott explained.

"Good point, sir. After all, without combat, there are no veterans. Save for Kuwahara." Nolan pointed out.

"Even with the fights from before, the Japanese are the greenest among us. Not just in our groups, our whole alliance." Scott added. The Ghosts went silent as they pushed deeper in the camp. Scott and his team going straight for the weapons. The easy part was killing the HVTs and destroying the weapons, the hard part would be getting out after all that. Especially when the explosives were detonated. That would wake every single bandit in the camp and send them in a craze. The Ghosts had be out of the camp by then as chances were that the bandits would regroup quickly and attack.

"Bo, you got those grenades ready?" Scott asked.

"Right here, just gotta stick it on. Keep an eye out." Bo replied. Since they had no C4, and used their claymores back at the city, they had to improvise. They took every grenade they had and would use them to destroy the siege engines. They definitely had enough for that. Hopefully.

A single bandit guard came around the bend. Before he could contemplate what was happening, the apparition that many have spoken of materialized before him, and with speed befitting a spirit, ended his life with a snapped neck.

Scott stuffed the body underneath the catapult. It was still dark anyway. He requested Bo give some of the grenades to him and Burke, so the work can be accelerated. Luckily there was enough for all the weapons.

"Scott, got some dead here. Looks like civvies." Ramirez said over the radio. Scott released a sigh. He knew this could happen. Bandits tended to take whatever they wanted, including people. "Looks like… Jesus I think that's sperm all over the ground. Smells terrible in here. There's markings all over them… like some kind of religious markings."

"Religious? Bandits don't usually go for gods, they just kill and rob. What the hell is this all about?" Scott asked.

"No clue. But whatever it is, it involves death. Let's give them something to be upset with." Ramirez suggested.

Scott couldn't agree more. With the grenades placed, the Ghosts retreated from the camp and moved back into the tree line. "We got it. Set off their new alarm clocks."

The ear-shattering explosion took place right there and then, turning that whole area into a cratered landscape. The tents nearby were blown away by the force or if closer, caught in it. As expected, the bandits were scattering from their tents and around the camp. Complete pandemonium. And with top staff nearly destroyed, it was nothing but chaos.

"Let's go before they reorganize." Scott said. The Ghosts made their way back to the Humvees, which were covered with netting. The Ghosts removed the netting and took off with no time to lose. It was fair to say the bandits would attempt to attack again in retaliation for what just happened. And it would be either a hit or miss affair from here. A loss again means they'd be unable to continue the siege. So it was imperative to the captain that they didn't get far. They HAD to fail at any cost.

 **Italica.**

The Ghosts drove back through the gates, townspeople and soldiers scrambling to move away.

"Diaz. Let them know that their big weapons are gone. They'll be returning soon. Go GO!" Time wasn't wasted. No sooner did they secure their transport did the Ghosts make for the reorganization and reformation of the defenses. One of the two Centurions scrambling to get back to their stations. "Lieutenant, Itami come in."

"Yeah, I hear ya. What's goin on?"

"We just got back. The bandits are becoming total bees. They're on their way and they're pissed. Get your team together and get ready for an assault!"

"Wha? Ok I'm getting them." Itami said nonchalantly. Mitchell shook his head. Itami had to get that attitude overridden ASAP.

"Diaz, Kim, get yourselves ready. Everyone else, spread out and monitor the walls. Most likely location is the south gate. Kozak, 30k you stay here and maintain the east." Mitchell ran up the staircase overlooking the east gate, looking out over the plains were the bandits were coming from. Nothing in sight. Yet. This gate still had its. The other was blocked with whatever could be spared and guarded by the SDF soldiers. 45 minutes until reinforcements arrived. He estimated it would take about 10 for the enemy to get here. They'd have to make do with what they had.

One of the Centurions had his gazes out there as well, a monocular in his hands. What others would call a telescope. The kind you'd see in those pirate movies. He took notice of the Other-Worlder next to him, and just quietly grumbled and got back to it. "Centurio Licinius," came one of the legionaries. "omnes sumus de pila. Omnes arma militiae aut relictus."

The Centurion let out a quiet curse, and replied with "In nos vertite iras procidens ad confidunt in a porta obiecti." The soldier ran back, and the Centurion went back to spying the horizon. Scott's Latin was better by now. Something about 'running out of pila' and 'staying to the normal plan.'

"Ne putes hoc nihil mutat." The sentence was intended for Mitchell. Something about changing nothing. "Te potest auxilium vobis figere problema factum est, ut hoc non vult, sed bello desinit." He mentioned fixing a problem, and war going on.

Mitchell immediately understood now. The Centurion was saying this meant nothing, they may be here to stop the bandits they themselves allowed to form, but in the end, the war was going on. He ignored the Centurion though. He wasn't going to get into the politics or morality of the war. There's a time and place for that. And THIS was not it.

"Captain, you want us go out there and check the land? Serve as early warning?" Kozak asked.

"Negative. We need every one inside when this hits the fan. Hopefully they attack Itami's side. Then we can regroup and use what we can to hold them off. Whittle their numbers. And by then we should get our reinforcements. So the defenders waited.

And waited.

And waited.

AND WAITED.

Finally in the hour before sunrise, the attack came. But in the wrong place.

Instead of attacking the weaker looking side with Itami's squad, they went for the wall with the Ghosts and other legionaries

The smoke grenades helped conceal the townspeople and legionaries who escaped from the wall, however, some refused to leave and stood their ground. Unfortunately that spelled their deaths.

"Defend this area with your lives! This is our last stand!"

Norma's order was heard by many, including Scott. "Norma! Get out of there!" But the knight didn't budge, and instead stood his ground. "Ghosts, keep up the pressure! We need to hold out for reinforcements!"

No sooner did he say that, was the knight knocked from the wall and fell in the midst of the defending legionaries.

Scott cursed under his breath. "Keep shooting!" But the bandits who remained outside the wall stopped.

"The enemy commander has fallen!" The apparent head of the bandits yelled. As expected, the bandits cheered. "Listen up, men! Now _this_ is war! The murder and death that we sought at Arnus, which our fallen fellows never saw!"

"That confirms it, they are the remains of the armies that attacked us." Ramirez said.

"And now they turn to this to seek what they couldn't get instead of attack us again. Cowards. Nichego, krome trusov ." Kozak said.

"We will kill the enemy, then we shall die satisfied. That shall be our hymn to Emroy, the god of war!"

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it sir?" Nolan asked.

"Different world, different methods, same thing." Scott said. History had plenty of people using religion to justify their actions.

Now the bandits began flooding the city again from the ladders. Scott began shouting out. "Anyone who doesn't get behind the barricades and return home is going to find their chances of dying will increase! Ghosts, put fire on them. Bo, work your magic!"

The grenadier aimed his MGL and unleashed his salvo. While the other Ghosts fired with whatever they had. "Itami better get here soon, we need all the help we can get!" Scott shouted reloading his MC-R. The legionaries were running to the alleys leading to the walls, and fortifying themselves with their shields for when the bandits reached them. The Ghosts finding spots within structures to better utilize a newly made killing zone.

Meanwhile, Itami sat in the passenger seat of the racing Komatsu as the team made way to the location. Immediately after, Rory got up and ran to the back, and jumped out. "ACK! Now what's she doing?!" Kuwahara asked. Rory went up to the rooftops and ran alongside them.

"Well we're not going up to get her down! May as well stick to our usual route." Itami said as he went to the radio. 'Please let them be near.' He thought. "Hello? Reinforcements? Anyone nearby?"

"This is the 401st. That you Itami?" The Lt. sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Where are you? The enemy has engaged at the east gate. Repeat, the east gate. Be advised the Ghosts are already there."

"Roger. We're inbound on the town, we estimate an eta of 5-10 minutes. We have other special forces with us. Keep an eye to the sky, you'll likely see the HAWX before you see us."

Itami's smile grew. "Good! I'll let Scott know, maybe he can figure out a plan to mark the target. Worst case scenario, expect us to fire a flare! Over!"

"Understood. Be advised, we'll reach the zone in five minutes now."

With the flight, three jets, an F-22 and two A-10s with the HAWX logo flew with a large collection of multinational choppers. Recently, more advanced hardware found itself getting through the Gate, but until it could be assembled, the current equipment had to do. The Japanese were using the Cobra choppers, which just so happened to be utilized by the South Koreans as well. Along with their transports, updated Huey choppers.

The Brits were keen on a quick entry, so their air transports were also their attack choppers, Ah-6 Little Birds.

Germany and France were utilizing Eurocoptor Tigers. The Germans were utilizing NH90s for transport while the French transports were Eurocopter Cougars.

Russia used modernized Hinds as transports and attacks.

Mexico, in their alliance with America and Canada, was sold a healthy number of Cobra choppers by the US, some of which were being utilized, while their transports were Mi-17s.

"Reports indicate that fighting has already began in the city." The radioman said to Shunya Kengun, CO of the SDF 401st.

"Guess they started the party without us." Casper said over the radio.

"Verdammt, can't zese whirlybirds go any faster?!" The German CO shouted.

"Calm down. Head to 10 o'clock. All units move into attack positions!" Shunya ordered.

"Well, this is it gents. Say your prayers and ready your weapons, we're about to land in a hotzone! Gotta clear it out so the Generals can land!" The SAS leader ordered. Two of the Generals, Keating and Borislav would move in after the carnage, and get a good talk with this 'princess.'

"We'll sweep in with the rising sun at our backs. The Lt. Colonel can handle the rest. Start the music!"

The radioman hit the music player, and a well-known song began playing.

"OI! Turn that off you braggart! The Nords are gonna bloody murder us when they learn they missed this! I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders, thank you." The SAS CO said.

"Why do all you guys sit on your helmets?" A Japanese soldier asked a comrade.

"So we don't get our balls blown off!" He said.

"No seas idiotas. Arrows cannot pierce these choppers," A Mexican specialist said.

"What about those fancy ones, they can blow shit up!" Was a Brit's reply.

"Ah let them have their fun, besides, I kinda like this tune." A Korean said. A bunch of 'aaaahhhs' in the 'whatever' tone were heard.

"Okay everyone, time to focus, Casper, Talon, get ready to unleash the pain. I'll keep overwatch in case some dragons show up." Crenshaw said in his Raptor.

Back in the town, Itami had informed the Ghosts of their arrival, as well as that of the reinforcements. And was told to get there ASAP.

"Goddammit, take that big guy down!" Scott shouted. A rather large bandit had appeared with a chain ball, and was making way through the few militia defenders still out there and towards a cluster of legionaries. Bo had loaded a flare in his launcher and fired it high, to give reinforcements the target. The bandits charged past their dead comrades towards the barricade, flooding over the walls when a small figure came from the sky.

Rory had arrived. The massive bandit with the chain ball noticed and attacked, only to be avoided and have the side of a large axe slammed into his head. He was sent flying into a group of others.

"OOH. That looked pretty painful!" Nolan commented. The bandits were in momentary shock while as thought, morale for the defenders was boosted. But there were still hundreds more to deal with.

That was when everything stopped. A distant sound was growing closer, like a thunder that wouldn't stop. Suddenly three objects moved over the city at unthinkable speeds. "The HAWX are here. About time." Scott said. And an explosion sounded at the gate. So were the reinforcements.

The attack choppers unleashed whatever they had, autocannons, miniguns, rockets, anything into the horde of bandits that had yet to enter the city. They attempted to run.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRT.

Ground was strewn up into clouds from the left and right and passed each other, the A-10s were hard at work. "Like fish in a barrel!" Talon commented.

"All friendlies, this is Oscar 1. Remember there are civilians and soldiers on the other side, watch your fire. Keep it outside."

While the attack choppers laid down the pain, the transports opened fire with their passengers and any defensive weapons. Arrows were shot at the machines, some breaking glass, but none made their mark. This wasn't the same as Arnus Hill where the attackers had a chance at victory. This was now, with fighters in the skies. So long as there were no dragons around, and thankfully there weren't

"OKAY YOU LOT! Get in the town and move it!" As the attack choppers dealt with the outside, the specialists were dropped on and in the wall. Back then the bandits dealt with standard soldiers who had no idea what to expect beyond the usual medieval and ancient tactics. Now? They were dealing with elites who were better informed. They couldn't get an arrow of when the soldiers opened fire and slid down their ropes. "LOS LOS LOS! Stick to cover!" A KSK yelled as an arrow whizzed past.

Itami's convoy finally made it and disembarked. "Okay everyone, fix bayonets just in case! We'll go in-" Before Itami could finish, Shino shouted and ran off into the direction of the fight.

"SHINO-CHAN!" Itami yelled. "That idiot!" Kuwahara said. The team raced after their eager friend. They reached the center and opened fire at the horde inside. The Ghosts not too far away. "About damn time! We're down to our last clips!" Burke shouted. Rory meanwhile was busy swiping at any bandits that got close. Before she knew it, Shino had joined her, much to the dismay of Itami.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Scott said. "Cover them!"

"Shino-chan! Get back here right now! That's an order!" Itami yelled, however it seemed that Shino was too busy fighting to listen, she did have a reputation of a fiery temper, and now here was the proof. The good news was that reinforcements in the form of SAS and Especiales were up on the wall, with the rest clearing out nearby streets and making their way to the barricades.

"Oi! Dumbos! Catch!" An SAS operative threw a grenade at a group of bandits, and much to his surprise, one did indeed catch it. Inspecting is with curiosity. Before the explosion came.

"Bloody hell, they actually caught it." The operative said surprised.

The fight lasted a while longer while the specialists peppered from up top while the Ghosts used sidearms and the SDF used their own firearms. Shino was pretty much demonstrating her prowess by murdering anyone who came close. Until a sharp pain resounded in her upper thigh. The expected scream erupted as she looked to the spot. An arrow was lodged there. "SHINO-CHAN!" Itami shouted.

"Goddammit bring her home!" Scott ordered. Rory swung at any who came close while Itami and Kurokawa rushed to her. Kurokawa was about to investigate, before being shoved by Itami, who was already looking upon Shino.

"It's not too bad I think, thank Buddha. Just stay down!" He yelled, picking up Shino and running back. Kurokawa followed.

The SAS commander was issuing more orders when a yell was heard to his left. One of the walltop bandits was still alive and rushed him. "Shoulda stayed quiet you cheeky bastard." He said as he dodged and jabbed his knife into the bandit's side, then shoved him off the wall. Landing him right upon-

"OOH! Now THAT is painful!" Nolan commented. The bandit was now stuck upon the axe of Rory. Who reacted in surprise to the event.

"I refuse to accept this. This can't be called a war! Don't you agree, Priestess of Emloy? Answer me, Priestess of Emloy!"

She just started back. "I do… and so does Emroy. But you're a bandit, so you don't apply to his blessings." And she continued by slamming the axe onto the ground, then removing it from the body. The bandits were regrouping, while some attack choppers flew over the area. "Ground teams, this is Hunter 1. On the count of ten, we're going to wipe out the targets in the gate while the rest of the attack choppers clean up the outside. The HAWX have been most helpful. Repeat. On the count of ten, we will open fire. Evacuate now!"

Itami and Scott reacted, by ordering the teams to run. Rory picked up on it while the British and Mexicans ran off as well. The other specialists did quite a good job at kicking the asses of any others they found.

Any civilians still around picked up on the upcoming assault and ran as well. The attack choppers then opened fire, unrelenting firepower tore through the remaining bandits as other choppers flew to find stragglers who didn't give up.

They weren't the only ones watching at a safe spot. The princess and her remaining knights watched this all unfold as the legionaries reformed and made for the palace.

"What… is that…" Hamilton began, losing her speech.

"Is this the Gods mocking us? A power that denies pride, honor, and everything else? How are we to stand against this?" Piña asked to no one in particular. Taking notice of the uncatchable beasts racing in the skies that brought hurricanes of death to the ground.

"We did it." Itami said, taking in the aftermath. "We beat them."

"Ghosts! You did good!" Scott said. The comment was broken by the sound of shattering glass, a bandit's body fell from a second story, followed by another in uniform. The uniform held a karambit. Which found its way to the neck and sliced it in one swipe, leaving the bandit to choke.

"Fisher?" Scott asked. It was indeed the ex-SEAL. His uniform a bit dirty. He placed the karambit into a sheath and looked at the group, before a smug grin filled his face. "What? You think just because I retired I forgot how to kill?" He walked over to the collection of specialists. Itami, still holding Shino, looked inside the structure. Seemed some bandits made it through if that one did.

He gasped, bringing the others to him. They looked inside and found a number of bandits in there. All dead. "Jesus." Bo said.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Said Kuwhara. Rory giggled. "So. He knows how to kill. I sense many met their ends at his hands."

"He's too much for you." Scott said.

"Itami-san?" Shino asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding me like we just got married?"

The question turned the Lt. as red as an apple.

The next few minutes were of the specialists returning order while the Generals made their way to the city. Forces to be brought in after the fight made headway. Doctors, builders, etcetera. Prisoners were rounded up while the wounded were taken care of, and the dead seen to. The princess and her knights were attending to their terribly wounded comrade. The fall he made was a nasty one. Though the princess had more on her mind. She intended to save the city, but in doing so, brought on the most dangerous force the Empire had ever faced. What would happen when they made their next move?

So far though, they seemed friendly enough. But they brought in doctors and workers. Why? This was an enemy city. And anything that happened was up to them now. What were they waiting for? It didn't matter to the people. They seemed more accepting of the Other-Worlders now coming into the city. She just prayed they would stay within the sway of Sadera's influence. They were still under a countess with allegiances rather than direct control. Her train of thought was broken when very different looking wingless dragon appeared. From it, stepped two men in the same attire as Fisher. Just different. They exchanged words with the soldiers. One, with a moustache and a grim face, went towards where the prisoners were. One of the 'VDV' soldiers told him what happened. Then he gave out an order. The younger members of the prisoners, which was few humanoids and humans, were moved, while the rest stayed put.

"Strelyat' sobak." Was a harsh demand. The order was met with the soldiers shooting the prisoners that weren't moved. Now the princess went pale. They executed prisoners… there was no reports of any of this at the battle.

The men were escorted to the palace, with her and the knights in tow. Along with the 'Japanese' and 'Ghosts.'

"Myui, we have new visitors,' began Sam, who joined them. "This is General Joshua Keating of the United States, one of the countries in our Coalition." The graying uniformed man gave a simple nod with the head.

"And this is Major General Grisha Borislav of the Russian Federation. Another country." The Russian gave a more traditional bow to the young girl.

Hamilton began to speak. "We are grateful to you for rescuing Italica, and would like to negotiate your compensation. The second article, the safety of a delegation, and its expenses, will be taken care of in accordance with Imperial protocol. And the third article, trading rights for the Arnus cooperative will be accepted. But the rights of prisoners belongs with us. And as for the military withdrawal of your forces-"

"Actually, we had a different idea in mind." Keating said. Leilei translated.

"Whatever do you mean?" Piña asked.

Keating smiled while Borislav moved forward, his characteristic deep voice taking hold. "We know the value of this city to your Empire. And we think we'll be staying."

Piña's eyes flared. "You cannot! This town is vital to the Empire's economy!" She said.

"All the more reason to be here. Otherwise we'd only have Arnus Hill. Though my friend has a… unique proposition for this debacle." Borislav said.

"And you cannot have the hill either, it is holy ground and a great offense to-"

"We don't care," Keating interrupted, "it's where the Gate is, and it's where we're going to be. Same goes for Italica. And need I remind you who has the POWER here? Even if you do defeat us. More will come. You heard the stories. Right? We've grown over those days that have passed."

"Da. Either we occupy the city, or we divide it between us as a neutral place." Borislav said.

"In return, we'll assist in rebuilding and see to it that the town is safe. This is your _ONE CHANCE princess._ What will you bring upon the city?" Said Keating.

She tensed, before exhaling in defeat. "We… accept your terms for a neutral ground."

Before they left, the generals had a discussion with their leaders on the Italica issue, and the result was a plan. Use the city as not a staging point, but neutral ground. From there, it would be possible to work over diplomatic issues should the need arise. Better to have access to it even if it seems unlikely. And finally, FINALLY, the girls were able to sell their scales while the city was left in the hands of the forces who arrived.

Scott breathed out in relief. "Not bad for recruits eh?" Kozak asked, referring to himself and 30K.

Scott smirked. "You did well you two. When we get back. Drinks are on me." The comment was met with cheers. "Same for you Crenshaw. I owe you another beer." He said on the radio.

"Looking forward to it." Said the ace as his Raptor soared overhead.

Scott was about to enter his Humvee when he noticed Shino and Itami heading towards one of the transports. His expression changed. "Ghosts, mount up. I'm going to talk with with the hand to hand psychopath." With that, he marched over to the SDF soldiers.

"Isn't that your Number One Fan?" Nolan cracked. Mitchell ignored him.

"I said I'm fine, Itami-san." Shino said for the 50th time, hand on bandages around the area. "Ok ok ok. You can't blame me for being worried for a subordinate." He replied. She sighed and ignored him.

"Shino!"

The voice drew their attention. Scott himself! "Mitchell-dono… is talking to me." She began, a smile widening as she exited the car to salute him. But he did not return it. "Did you see me out there, sir? I was all bam and slam! Man that wa-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" He began.

Her face went to confusion. "What?"

"You ran out into the line of fire and well into range of the enemy like this was some big RPG. What do you think this is? A game?" He said, voice raised.

"Scott… about Kuribayashi-" Itami began.

"Not now, Itami. You think this is one big game, you were this close to being killed. Of all the soldiers I've seen I have NEVER seen one as compulsive and hotheaded as you!"

"But I.. I just… I wanted to-"

"To what? Get yourself on the surgical bed? Have a nice cozy coffin? Did you forget the battles back at the Gate? You were this close to joining the victims!" Shino immediately went to a head hung low. Being shouted at by your idol tends to do that to you. Boy did Mitchell sound pissed. "I've seen North Korean regulars with more self-control than you!" With that, her spirits were completely shouted down.

"Mitchell-dono-" Itami began.

"Shino, you're undisciplined. I'm gonna change that. From now on, you are to join Itami during his training. You're a student now."

Shino looked back up and stood with a gaping mouth. "Now what was it Itami?" He asked.

"Ummmmmm… ahhhhhhh… well. Actually, that was it." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked not understanding.

"Remember our 'moment' before the attack? She envied me because of the classes. So I promised I'd talk to you to see if she could come with us. But I guess I won't have to." Itami said.

It was Scott's turn to gape. Shino began to fangirl scream as she danced around. Sweet personality when not in a blood rage, rekindled. "Uh… I see… well… you're her CO…. you're in charge of her." Scott said moving at a brisk pace back to the Humvee.

 **Road back to Arnus.**

"I'm tired, Kurata-san." Itami said wearily.

"I know the feeling." Was the reply.

The girls were asleep in the back, while Shino was bouncing in her seat. Suddenly, Kurata hit the brakes. Bringing everyone to attention.

"Lead vehicle, this is Ghost Lead, what's the hold up?"

"Smoke in front of us!" Kurata said.

Everyone groaned. "Again? Any more smoke and I'm going straight home." Kim said.

"That's dust." Kozak said.

"It's coming towards us…" Kurata said. "I can see something! A tiara!"

"Oh. A tiara, ok- a tiara?!" Itami asked bolting from his tired state.

"Blonde hair! Ringlets!" Kurata added.

"Dammit Private, is it a cosplayer or a threat!?" Scott shouted.

"Those are roses!" Itami said.

"They are roses!" Kurata said.

"Sir, I got my drone over them. It's a group of knights on horseback, with the same armor as the princess. Looks like her 'reinforcements. A bit late to the party.'" Kozak said.

Scott began thinking. They obviously had no idea about the temporary truce, let alone the neutrality of Italica. But that meant they'd be threats. So… what to do? "Ghosts. Dismount. Hide in the grass. Itami, try to talk them into letting you pass. If they ask about Arnus Hill, no sense in hiding. If they get to Italica and find our forces there, they'll assume the worst."

Itami acknowledged and awaited as the horses approached. Funny how they didn't recognize them as the 'Other-Worlders.' "Steady… let's talk this out everyone." He said. Sam made his way up to the front vehicle. He would speak for Itami. "You talk. I translate." He said. Itami nodded.

"Where did you come from?" A silver haired knight asked with authority.

"We're returning from Italica." Sam said for Itami.

"To where?"

"Arnus Hill."

The reaction was as expected as the knights drew their swords. Itami stepped out, while Sam followed, and known only to him, his Five-seveN was ready.

"Easy… we can talk this out." Sam began, before a sword went to his face. He didn't flinch.

"Surrender." The silver haired woman demanded.

Itami began to speak. "Hey… no need to-"

"SILENCE!" The blonde yelled slapping him. Sam took action and grabbed her arm, then twisted it behind her back, bringing the karambit to her neck. The knights were readying themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FISHER-SAMA?!" Itami shouted.

"Taking control." Was the cool reply. Suddenly, the knights were pulled from their steeds. The blonde saw this and tried to comprehend it. Before men and women appeared over them, boots at the necks.

The silver haired women followed suit as a man materialized with a boot to her neck.

"Glad you could make it, Scott." Said Sam, keeping the blonde in check.

"Yeah, me too. Looks like we got prisoners... prisoners we don't need. Everyone! Round them up! We're going back to Italica to sort this out before a chance to escalate is seen." Scott ordered.

 **A few hours later, far across the continent.**

On a hill overlooking a wide expansive grassland, upon a rock under a single tree, a single orc in armor of fur sat.

He tried his best not to doze off. Hard to do when you're looking over this serene landscape at night. The moon casting a lovely light over it. Most depictions of Orcs within any media is generally the same. Big, ugly, brutal creatures whose only enjoyment is war and blood, and simply for the sake of it. Going across any lands to raid and destroy.

If you were to of accuse this orc of such acts, he'd laugh you out of the land. He was a scout within the Uzca Confederation, an alliance of Orsich tribes from the eastern forests. Where they've lived for countless centuries. But they weren't the bloodthirsty savages that one would expect. This orc was about slightly bigger than the average Human, and a small bit of hair into a tiny ponytail. And those giant oversized battered weapons like axes and swords? He just had a simple iron axe stuck into a tree stump. He'd rather go to the local tavern and down a big tankard of mead than go to the battlefield and spill a pool of blood. That's one reason you don't see Orcs, and not just those within the Uzca, outside of the forests. They embrace a more solitary, peaceful way of life. Now do they know how to fight? Yes. Is war always avoidable for them? No. That's why they choose seclusion. They can't exactly go into a big war like countries. They were more akin to the barbarians of the ancient times. Their 'soldiers' if you could call them that, were part-time, amateurish. They were good at short-term raids. Unfortunately, unlike armies like Sadera, they weren't professional. They weren't paid a salary and they were not a permanent standing army. It was bluster and bravado for them. A month long military campaign was NOT their ideal circumstance. Come out, enjoy a battle, or in their case, bear through one, and go home.

An owl came by and landed on his shoulder, bringing a sudden startle which led to a calm comfort. "Hello you wise bastard." He said to the bird.

"Whoooo." He chuckled as he paid attention to the bird. Scratching under its beak and at the side of the head. This was something he shouldn't be doing, and instead be watching the expanse he was sent to monitor in the first place.

Sure, the Saderans were a dangerous foe, but they were reasonable, believe it or not. At least to the Orcs. Now they won't be allowing it to happen anytime soon, but to the Orcs, there are worse things than subjugation by a foreign empire. In the distance, fires were lit, all scattered, but eventually forming a crowd, and with each lit, a chant was amplified.

"Hoo ha yeye hoo ha yeye hoo ha yeye!"

The sound of a horn being blown earned his attention, and he looked back with a gasp. "No…" The large collection of torches left the silhouettes of hastily made wooden displays shaped like rabbit heads and tattered banners in the distance. He grabbed a prewritten piece of paper and tied it to one of the owl's legs, whispering to it to go to his chieftain. The bird left the orc as he grabbed his horse. A large green-skinned beastly looking equine that matched the demeanor of the mount. The muscular steed took off and towards the forests.

This was another raid from the Warrior Bunnies of the northern tribes. It was evident in the letter. The wretched creatures were once again rallying under the banner of a cruel war huntress and spreading across the lands like a plague yet again. This level hasn't been seen since the days of the Bloody White Queen's reign. So wretched it was that it threatened to spread across the continent. Until Zorzal stepped in and began a campaign against them. Even before the Saderans took much of their lands and enslaved the Bunnies, they would roam the grasslands hunting each other. And not for sport. They are truly a savage people. And once again they are moving towards the lands of the Orcs.

Harlok the Kind-Fisted, Chieftain of Chieftains and head of the Uzca Tribes leaves his stronghold of Huuzukela and leads a mighty throng from his forest towns and villages deep in the Eastern Forests. Levies and warriors reluctantly yet willingly taking up arms to strike back against the beasts that were the Warrior Bunnies, and smashing aside any that blocked their path. If Harlok wishes to return the Orcish people of his tribes to their dedicated existence of peace and harmony, then he must rid his lands of vile Warrior Bunnies. Those gathering within the shadow of the Saderan fortress of Latium are a good start…


	12. Italica Aftermath

**60 days ago. Thanes, Ictan.**

To the south of the continent, on a peninsula a ways from Alnus with similarities to Italy lay the nation of Ictan. A large collection of city states, each with their own laws, customs, military, and ideas. Much like the Greek states of old.

They are the fathers of democracy in this world and the forwarders of reason. Therefore, they are more than justified to be a proud people. Few lands on this continent have not felt the influence of Ictan in one way or another for many many years ago they fought off the Rat People of the lands to the far southwest of Falmart, and because Alexandra led her peoples to the ends of the continent.

But this should not be mistaken for a completely good thing. For the Ictuns are not a problem free people. While they have a policy of equality within their lands, of judging by actions and not appearance, not to mention holders of great thoughts and ideals, they have their flaws. And these flaws spawn from their very ways of life. The system that brings their cities great wealth and power is the same system that left them unable to unify properly. It never went further than forming leagues of mutual defense. Otherwise they were at each other's throats. Independence and stubbornness was within their blood. A desire to stay to a path on their existence and not unite into a country, for that led the way to tyranny and oppression. And not to begin to speak of the most northern of the cities with boundaries out of the peninsula who had kneeled to the Saderans rather than resist, giving up their identities as Ictuns and any significance within the community.

But times are becoming hard for the Ictun people. They are now reduced in power. Confined back to their homelands. Their colonies taken by Sadera or having crumbled. But that is not at their forefront of concerns. A comet has been seen streaking through the sky, a temple to Dioptreah, Goddess of love, had been destroyed in a fire, and another belonging to the Goddess Kine, of victory in war, by a lightning bolt. If that wasn't enough, a ghostly woman had been seen wailing through the streets of Thorkinth and strange visions of men with strange staffs have been seen. But now? It was going to hit the fan. As the leaders of each city reported to Phidel, to receive the word of the Oracle who lived there.

They would all gather within the main hall of the temple, and what happens when you get so many people together? Talking. It wasn't just purely leaders, it was their representatives, their diplomats. All kinds of people who mattered. And with this many, the chamber was loud with the buzz of the people's voices. The latest addition to this collection being Greepha, Headmaster of the States. Do not mistake this for a supreme leader. He was what you would call a 'main voice,' the man to represent all cities, something of a power mediator. His 'seat of power' resting within Thanes, the most influential city of all. He could not however, decide who became a leader in another city, he was powerless in making minor decisions. He simply represented the cities in major diplomatic missions and would step in to prevent wars between said cities. He made way to the seats in the dome structure and sat with his two retainers, a chronicler from the organization known as the Order of the Past, and an advisor. As well as two bodyguards. Also with him were the Thanian representatives. There were plenty of other leaders there. Thorcin, Beeths, Cusareys, Soraq, all those who mattered.

The Oracle of Phidel was no individual to miss out on. She was a priestess who gave cryptic predictions to the states and individuals. And they were NEVER wrong. The current oracle was an elf. Within what many would call her mid-years. She predicted the growing power of Sadera. She was right. She predicted the next war between Hafza and Grylia. She was right. She predicted the fall of the Bloody White Queen. She was right, AND she predicted the wars between Sadera and Denzalcia, as well as the many between the states. She was right.

Now they approached her sanctuary seeking answers.

"ORDER! ORDER!" A priest cried as the clamoring continued. "The Oracle approaches, please bring your voices down to a minimal!"

"Where in the name of Calra is Leonidas? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"You know how the Tarspans are! ALWAYS late! They were late to the Battle of the Coast! So why should we expect them to show here?"

"The Tarspan king is on his way here. He is already within the temple and will be here momentarily." The priest said.

"That's what you said LAST time!"

"We cannot afford to sit around!"

"Answers ANSWERS!" The chambers began to cry out yet again as the demands were heard.

"SILENCE!" Greepha yelled at the top of his lungs. Being an old man with a bald disposition hasn't dampened his authority much any. Being in the family that organized the defense against invaders years ago had that affect. "We shall grant the Tarspans 15 more minutes. If they are not here by then, we shall listen to the Oracle." Those among him grumbled. If the Tarspans were as timely as they were warlike, they'd be here before even the Pidelians themselves. Always outmatching others in military might yet never stepping out of their borders for much. If for nothing else than to maintain a watch on the non-humans in their lands. Their over-suspicion being overwhelming. Ictan ways held no discrimination, expect for Tarspa. Only Humans could join their military, any non-humans and non-citizens were relegated to other matters. Building, farming, sewing, anything that didn't involve carrying arms.

The doors opened, and in came the king himself. Another difference was their government. A king rather than the usual direct democracy or oligarchy. Though it was regulated by a council of elders. But so what? His biggest concern was leading his men. In he came with only the bronze armor fitting over his above-developed body and a blood red cape. His helmet shadowing his face, only a glow of red from the eyes being seen. This was characteristic of all Tarspan soldiers, said to be a blessing from the war god Tesa. Hard to really see anything holy about that for an outsider. His bodyguards were no more calming with their shields and spears in addition to their own glowing eyes and shadowed faces.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Forgive me," The king said with a rough voice. "There was a minotaur in my way."

"Always LATE. Hurry up and take your seat!" Leonidas moved up to the seats and sat down, and finally the session was ready. There she was coming from the doorway that very few could go into. In a hooded white silk robe hiding her entire body. Only her lower face visible.

"About time, Leonidas." She said, her voice quiet and silky smooth. "It doesn't take my wisdom to know you'll be late." A small collection of chuckles was heard. But it was quick to end. "I know why you come. The comet in the sky. The destruction of the temples. And the ghost woman and visions."

Greepha stood to make the declaration. "Oracle. You have made many a prediction and they have all been true. Once again we leaders of the city states look to you and your wisdom. What do these portents mean? What is to befall our peoples? Why is this happening?" Silence fell as the many in the structure waited for the oracle to speak. She brought her arms out, exposing cream skin worthy of porcelain pottery. The room went dark as fires of purple and green went roaring in the built in pyres around the structure.

"These portents are more than mere warnings, there are presages. Presages of monumental proportions."

"What do they mean?"

"The End." She said. "60 days from now, Sadera will begin another war. A war to take our lands and our cities. A gateway to another world will open. In this world are peoples of great technology and might, yet their wisdom and strength is questionable." As she spoke, the flames shot from their pyres and grew to form shapes of men in strange clothing and stranger weapons. Running in the air as though by land. "Yet THIS is not the omen. War or not, the signs are unmistaken. It is coming."

"WHAT IS?!"

"Calm yourself!"

"Thanes will burn… Thorcin with crumble… Beeths will be empty… one by one the states will be no more. Gather your women, cherish your children, for the time is coming. The days of Ictan are coming to an end. Our people may continue on, but our civilization will die. Pass on." The fires began to change to the hellish colors they were known for, with forms of the mentioned warnings taking form. "There is your answer. The time of Ictan's existence is ending. The time for a new age is nigh. I have told you what you have wanted to hear, I bid you all the best wishes." She turned as the flames settled down and the room returned to its calm demeanor. She returned to the door from whence it came, only the sound of her steps sounding as they watched silently with wide eyes and neutral mouths.

Then as the door shut, and a few more moments passed, the room exploded into outrage. Leaders throwing accusations at each other for being bad Ictuns. It was dangerously close to turning into a fist fight. Greepha was instantly annoyed, and rose. Taking a moment to use an alteration spell. The purpose? To amplify his voice. It was REALLY handy when addressing so many people when you aren't in a theater. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, the voice bringing silence to the room. "I believe we are to act better than being like children! This is a problem! And problems require solutions!"

"You heard her! The Oracle is never wrong! We are doomed!"

"What is there to go for if we are simply to die out!?"

"The Rat People are sure to exploit this!"

"NOW is the time to truly think!" Greepha said. "To see this through with logic and reason, not sarissa and hoplon! We are Ictuns! Where others failed, we succeeded! Where others throw nothing but insults, we take a moment to think and analyze! Where is that fabled insight that you claim to have? Where is the intellectual thought that we claim to hold?"

"What would you propose, Headmaster?" Asked one of the leaders.

He paused for a moment. He had an idea, but it was a risky one. To make it simple, the Ictuns were not people for change and 'new.' The Tarspans particularly, but all Ictuns held that same mindset. What he had could very well be considered blasphemy, even heresy. But even such things can make sense and be the answer. He'd have to just hope for the best. "I ask that you pause and let me speak. To listen before you bring up your arguments. Let me explain my solution in full, even if it is the very thing you all hate… I believe there is only one way to see through this crisis. But only if we give up the one thing we all hold near and dear: Our independence… we must cast aside our old animosities and thoughts if we are to see through this ordeal. Desperate times call for desperate measures. One day we can return to these days of our own thoughts and devices. But for now, we must be willing to make a sacrifice to truly stand together and face whatever fate may approach us. I ask you to please use logic and reason to see my argument."

He went silent, and looked around the many city leaders seated, neutral in expression. Several began to stand. "I stand with Greepha's proposal."

"So do I."

"I too shall stand."

"I join you."

"I as well."

It seemed half the room saw his argument. A welcome sight. Now the other half? What was their stance? Well the unreadable King sat there with arms crossed as if the one in charge, but he just sat and looked. He looked to the side where most of the sitters were. One stood, the leader of Thorcin. "I see the sense within your argument, but, I must ask. How long must we wait, how much will we have to bear?"

The leader of Beeths stood next. "If you recall a millennia ago, 40 years after the great victories over the Rat People, we were supposed to enter a golden age, instead we squabbled among ourselves. The Nosoonian League didn't last. Other states grew suspicious and left, and they were right, as Thanes used this to turn their alliance into less a collection of independent cities and more of a series of bases for their navies. A war erupted that tore the land apart. Who's to say this is not history repeating itself?"

"He brings a good point to focus."

"Decades of war and unrest. Perhaps THAT is the warning of our collapse. Therefore it seems to be counterproductive to let such a proposal be passed."

Thus, began the debate between the newly formed halves. "Hold on hold on. That was when Thanes HAD the legitimacy, now it is merely to the boundaries of its lands and whatever small poleis swear loyalty. This is something that we have no legal formula for. But then again, it is no different than when Alexandra led her armies forth. It is simply without blood or war. With us all at the helm, it will be free of whatever machinations you may fear that could create an empire of us."

"That is easy to say now. But down the line? How long must we wait until we are able to return to our old ways?"

"Exactly. The only thing more dangerous than an invader is another Ictun army. It may not be long until they begin marching. There are undoubtedly those who will not wish to join even if your motion is forwarded."

"For millennia we have followed the polis ideas. But the world around us has changed so much. It may be time to truly consider a change in the way we do things. So what if we end up losing a few ways of life? We will still be alive. And we will be able to perhaps one day revive those ways."

"What you say is insanity! You would have us give up the freedoms our forefathers granted us. Our ancestors gave us! For what? A prophecy whose meaning is all but unknown? You are mad!"

"What other choice do we have? This idea of independence has led to wars and more wars. As war-like as we are, many of these are purely caused by the identities we hold. This is what we have created as independents. But think of what we could achieve if we unite as one!"

"You ask too much! We cannot allow the predictions of the Oracle to lead us to war! If we choose to throw away our independence simply on these grounds, we will be exposed to threats from within AND without, and our people will suffer. If you want to unification you should seek it alone!"  
"You would see all of Ictan under the threat of collapse! Cowering like chided slaves! We spilt blood many a times to hold onto the very ideals of being Ictuns and to the polis, but now we need to change. Forge a new decision that would make the Saderans green with envy!"

"Your flattery is wasted, you know not what you ask!"

"ALL EYES will look upon Ictan, and this is what you would have them see?! From the days of our rise to prominence, an Ictun is known for ONE THING above all, influencing the world!"

"You are Pandora clutching at a vessel you do not understand!"

"Those outside our lands dare think themselves our equal! And the Rats still see themselves our greater! None can match our history! It is the very nature of the Ictun to learn and think with rationale and logic! UNITE NOW! I beg you!"

"You would plunge Ictan into chaos!"

"Leonidas! Where do your loyalties lie? Surely you have thoughts on this!" Tarspas IS a fairly influential city in such a warring scenario. Their warriors being trained at a young age.

The king rose, and addressed the assembled leaders. "I think you should stop being so foolish and focus on the bigger picture. I will be returning to Tarspa. I must look after my people in this time of crisis. Have fun killing each other." He gave a wave of his cape and left, his entourage following.

"Well now what?"

Greepha let out a sigh. "I guess there's no other choice… that the writing is in stone. Anyone who does not support this thought. I ask you leave now, so we can better know who stands where, and hopefully it is the only time we are separated."

Thorcin, Beeths, and many others got up and made their leave. About half the representatives were gone. The rest having stayed to listen and follow Greepha's suggestion. Half and half. Just like the wars from a millennia ago. He just hoped it wouldn't lead to even more. At this point, it was the last couple weeks of spring. The people beginning to better recover from the cold of winter. The earth soft and suitable for planting crops. But slow any military movements.

But that was before. Now it was summer. The sun beats down on the glittering flanks of armies that gathered for the cities, the parched dust thirsting for blood. It was a season sacred to Tesa, and so he must be appeased. Food and silver is plentiful, and forces can be replenished as fast as they are depleted. They shake the hoary frost of spring from their beards and hair, longing for battle. And with Ictan beginning to crumble apart as per the words of the Oracle, battle was ripe.

We in the Other-World often see peace as preferable. But the Ictuns, like the Greeks, saw it simply as an interruption of war.

 **Italica.**

"I understand Madam President. They're heading back to Fort Gate as we speak… Yes… Of course, I'll see to it… Either it's ours and ours alone or we divide it… Unfortunately, yes, like Berlin… Of course… Borislav knows too. Yes, he's told me about the group. Only you and I know… Got it… Of course, goodbye Madam President."

Keating got off of the phone. Ever since the new telecommunications towers were put up at base, comms were just like back home. Keating told Caldwell of the progress being made and the fate of Italica. What worried him right now was the future. What if the Empire attacked? Those legions monitored the area, and they were defeated at Alnus. It's likely any other forces have yet to arrive. Still, here the Coalition was with a prime location. Undoubtedly there'd be more. But this one seemed precious to the Saderans, as evidenced by the princess's desperation.

"Any updates on that secondary installation?" Keating asked. It wasn't a major priority to see to at the time, but a few dozen meters from Fort Gate was a lake. It was ignored until recon revealed it led to the ocean.

Of course the Coalition couldn't bring ships here in one piece, and building them was outrageously out of the question. Though, small patrol boats wouldn't hurt. Perhaps larger vessels too, but a destroyer? It's hard enough trying to build the original home fort. AND it's too much of a risk. This world is one short step of reenacting Pirates of the Carribean."

"Almost done, they are adding finishing touches. It won't be long until it can be more permanent location." The Russian said.

"Thank God. So… how do you like it here so far?" Asked Keating.

The Russian scoffed. "I hate it. The refreshments are too fancy, the décor too soft, and 9 out of 10 maids here look like they are from anime. I grew up in a humble city with a humble family with military service. Making city neutral ground is good idea." Borislav said, biting his tongue as he dared to taste some tea, only to spit it out. Keating laughed.

"Yeah. If the press back home got wind of it though, especially Japan… oh man." Keating's mind was filled with the all too certain pornographies that would result from such a discovery. "Da. Like I say. I hate this place. And the people are no more friendly or hospitable. THAT however makes sense."

"Yeah. We did make the vacuum for the bandits to rise. And given their Roman-like ways. They'd hate us no matter what." Keating responded. With the Coalition forces rebuilding the town, much has been done. Doctors have gone to tend to the hurt and sick, engineers and a few architects who came to learn have taken advantage of the opportunity to help and learn at the same time. The people were tolerating them. For now. "That reminds me. This group you mentioned to me… I have to say I'm quite disturbed."

"I knew you would be. I was informed by the President himself to tell you. You are the only one outside of the Russian military who knows this other than Caldwell… for now anyway."

"You Russians are such copycats. It's also quite a _coincidence_ that your forces have access to technology similar to the Ghosts." Keating said with a smirk.

"It was time of tensions. Tensions can be as serious as war. Sometimes coincidences DO happen. I was there when the gear was made."

"Still, you think Bodark is a good equal to the Ghosts?" Keating asked.

"That is not for me to say. But I would wager it." Borislav said.

Bodark was a name recently told to Keating as part of the Coalition. Or between America and Russia anyway. The Russians knew of the Ghosts when they helped in the ending of the coup. That was back in 2008. This was 2016, plenty of time to study and learn. Their name was of legends, the myth of men who became wolves. As the Ghosts have their own official name, Bodark follows the same idea, Special Training Unit 500.

"My only concern is how the Ghosts will react. They'll surely be distraught. They've been the apex of Special Forces since their formation." Keating said.

"So have those of others throughout history. Time changes all that… sooner or later… time will change that." Was all that the Russian General said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of the countess to the room. Followed by the head maid Kaine. The Generals gave a nod to the young girl, setting their conversation aside. Her face gave evidence of fear. For good reason.

"I- I was hoping to speak to you." She said nervously.

"Something troubles you?" Borislav asked.

"Yes- no- I don't know. You saved my city, but… now you plan to make it a neutral ground. I'm trying to, as Kaine says, think ahead. It is true that you are the saviors of the town. But what is to happen later on in time?"

Keating gave a reassuring smile. "I'm going to be honest countess, that depends on both your and my people. We need to be respectful to one another. Our soldiers will be as nonintrusive as possible, but your people need to be cooperative."

"It's not that. It's Sadera. We aren't like others who are directly ruled, but our loyalties run strong. I'm worried about what may happen."

"Well like we suggested, we make this city as a neutral ground. As far as where soldiers may go, it may be preferable to have established sides, but this is mostly to offer a place for diplomacy should the need arise.:

"A divided Italica? I can only imagine the resulting chaos." She said.

"Yeah… once upon a time, a city in our world known as Berlin was divided after a massive war. Hell the entire damn country, Germany was divided." Keating said.

"You have experienced such an event in your home?" The young countess asked.

"This was in 1945 and lasted to the 1990s. The current year is 2016. It was divided between two countries. My own, the United States, and Borislav's, Russia, or more correctly back in those days, the Union of Soviet Socialists Republics."

"Da. If such a thing still existed… well… let's just say we probably wouldn't be sitting here so peacefully. We'd more likely be staring at one another ready to tear out the other's throat. But now, such times have passed."

A Korean soldier broke through the doors. "Keating! Borislav! I have urgent news!"

"I hope it's important." Keating said.

The soldier whispered to the two generals. "It is important, we need to respond to this!" Borislav said. Both Generals got up and ran to the door. The countess decided to follow. "Get the princess, the soldier requests her presence!"

Outside the palace and to the gate, the convoy returned. Slowly. Horses were in tow, they had saddles and gear on them, but no riders. The Humvees in the lead stopped, and from the first came Scott Mitchell.

"Scott, you were supposed to return to Fort Gate, what's the problem?" Keating asked. Scott simply motioned at the vehicles, whose doors opened. From them came the Ghosts and a few passengers. In armor.

"What the… wait. That armor." Borislav said

The princess gasped. "Princess, you mind explaining?" The Russian asked rather angrily. The armor was a dead match to the princess's own. The knights were tied up and held at gunpoint. "Venite igitur! Qui sumus scis!?" One shouted. Some were motioned out while others were tossed from the vehicles like bags of garbage. They were lined up before the princess. Silence hung for moments.

"They didn't get the memo, but seeing as they would've hounded us otherwise, we figured it'd be best to let them hear it from Pina."

"Well," Sam began, "aren't you gonna tell them?"

"T-tell them what?" The princess asked. "The agreement." Sam replied.

"Agreement? What is he talking about?" The silver haired one cried.

The princess took a step forward before taking a deep breath to explain.

"While I defended Italica, the Other-Worlders came to us. To my surprise, when they discovered that the city was under siege, they decided to assist. After that, they dictated they would be staying. To argue with that would be a fool's gamble. We formed a temporary truce until things could be decided."

Upon hearing this, the blonde began to distress. "Have you gone mad my princess?! This is Italica! One of Sadera's most valuable cities!"

"They have allowed economics to flow. They simply suggest a neutral ground. I had little sway in the decisions. And the legionaries here were exhausted."

"So. If you want out of the binds, you need to agree to this truce too." Sam said, his weapon at hand. The knights took a good look around them. Everywhere they looked, they saw soldiers of various uniforms and weapons, and the people who live here with unsure faces.

"I think it would be in your best interests. We let them have their way with some of the bandits after the battle was done. And while the people may be ok. I think the legionaries would like a word with you, I don't suppose they'd treat you any better? After all, it was YOUR job to protect them." Sam added. With that, the knights made their decision. And the binds were removed. They were escorted to the palace as to avoid any incidents.

"Captain." Itami said, gaining the Ghost's attention. "What do we do know?"

"Well, with you back," Keating began, "and a storm between here and the fort in the way, I think it'd be best if you stayed for now. The countess has offered some rooms for your use."

Scott nodded while Itami began to contemplate. "Guess that means no training today, Itami." Whatever Itami was going to say, he kept his mouth shut. Obviously pleased.

The teams made way to the palace. Each with their own room. It _was_ after all a big structure. Itami had a nice room on the upper section with a small balcony. He was out there writing in his journal. He already had stuff from the fight. Now he's writing down the events of now.

 _There are some things Scott is really confusing me about. It's not worth getting into detail, but you know. Scott's always telling me being part of a peaceful nation, as in a nation with a defense force rather than a full-fledged army is a big drawback on my understanding of war and ending war._

 _To be fair, he's kinda got a point. My country hasn't been in any wars since the Second World War, so that pretty much means I'm a child about war. My understanding comes from anime and manga. I haven't seen much documentaries about war so… yeah._

 _I also held Shino today… I held her like we got married. To be fair, I had little time until the missiles hit, and her leg had an arrow in it. But I was holding her! I didn't fully realize it until she asked that question of why I held her like a married man. I swear I almost dropped her. But… she was so light. And honestly, I would like that. I can see it now, her, me, a house, and some chil- no no no, there's no way Itami!_

 _Back to the knights, I still can't believe we brought them here… on the bright side, Shino was able to be recruited, albeit because of her recklessness. But hey, maybe it's a blessing in disguise. I may as well head to the meeting area now, see how everyone is._

Itami put his journal down and went to the specified area. Sam was in his room. Seems he wanted to be in his own little world, because there was some music blaring in there. Sounded like 'Resonance' by Kesshin. "Huh, never would've taken Sam for that kind of person… well we all have our preferences."

The communal area held the Ghosts and the squad, along with some of the specialists. Several maids were there too. Along with the countess. Seemed she was getting lively too. Kurata was with that cat maid, Persia her name was. When he met her, he was absolutely shaking and speechless. Well, he _did_ want to see them. Then Scott did something no one expected, he went to Kurata and said "Well, you _did_ want to see one, so go talk to her." Pushing the soldier closer to the cat. Itami never laughed so hard before.

"Decided to join the party, Itami-san?" Asked Kurata, noticing the Lt..

"Yeah… guess so." Itami made his way to a couch. Where Shino happened to be seated. Standing there was Rory, who took immediate notice. While she wasn't going to just yet, she was going to try to get Itami to open up. That and tease him constantly. If for nothing more than her own amusement.

"Man," 30K began, "I've seen enough fighting for now."

"Enjoy it while you can. Ghosts never stop." Diaz replied.

"Yeah. Good thing no one got captured. God forbid that. If anything I could see Itami getting caught. Sam is too dangerous." Ramirez said.

"Aww, that hurt." Itami mock pouted.

"Gotta say I agree." Shino said. "He'd likely get roughed up on the way to the prisons."

"Aww that hurt my feelings Kuribayashi-chan."

She just scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Like you could stand an interrogation."

Some of the Ghosts began to stifle laughs. "Actually…" Began Kozak.

"What?" Shino asked.

"He probably could. He's a Ranger." Kozak answered.

Shino went blank. "… what did you just say?"

Bo already got his phone out, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "He may not look it, but he's a Ranger."\ Shino immediately went to shock.

"A Ranger?" Leilei asked.

"Elite soldiers in the SDF, America has them too. Tougher than their standard brethren." Said Kim.

"NO! They undergo hellish training! They have bodies and minds made of steel! Of course NO WHERE near as good as Ghosts, but still! They carry out even the toughest missions! That's what a Ranger is! Not _HIM!_ " Shino cried. Itami just held his usual dull expression as Shino insulted him.

Tuka giggled while Rory gave a mischievous look at the soldier. "Itami's a mighty warrior, then?" She asked. Itami just rubbed the back of his head with a rather silly grin.

"Not really," Scott said, "he has promising ethic, but he lacks discipline. But the one thing a lot of the Japanese soldiers lack is experience."

"What do you mean?" Asked Leilei.

"The SDF is just that. A Self Defense Force. SELF DEFENSE. They don't start or initiate wars. Heck we don't possess the ability to really go beyond our borders like other armies.." Itami said.

"But… how? All armies here have a means to attack, not just defend, and after what we saw the SDF do, we have no reason to think otherwise. What makes you so different from other armies in your world." Rory said.

The Japanese soldiers all went grim. And it was evident as the temperature seemed to grow cold. "Interested in history huh?" Asked Scott, with both calm, but disturbed tones. "Well gather around. I have a story to tell you."

Like children eager to listen. The girls and their fellow natives gathered around Scott, the Japanese turned their backs while the Ghosts kept away. "I'm going to keep this brief, simply because there is SO MUCH to explain in a full summary. Our year is 2016, this took place long before. A long time ago, Japan had an empire. Kinda like yours. It lasted from 1868 to 1947. It started in the Perry Expedition. A diplomatic expedition to try and get Japan to be more involved in world affairs." The Japanese soldiers scoffed and gave empty laughs. Scott scoffed too. "Exactly. More like 'we want you to stop being isolationists.' We even threatened war."

"Wait. You threatened an ally?" Leilei asked.

"This was before what you see today. Japan was VERY different. And isolationist. We Americans were more like 'bullies' and less than 'friends' back then. Imperialism was everything. No one is perfect, girls. Not even America. This is proof."

And here the girls always thought the countries always got along. Like, since the beginning of time.

"We taught the Japanese something that day, an unintended side effect from our 'manifest destiny.' You want something, you take it. And later in the years that came, Japan did just that. They began an aggressive expansion of military conquest in 1894. Which continued for decades."

"What did you do about it?" Rory asked.

Scott frowned. "Nothing. Those days we went into isolation ourselves. You couldn't get us out for nothing. Ironic isn't it? Meanwhile over in Europe, tensions were rising between nations. Another war erupted between Japan and Russia. Korea was annexed, then came World War 1. I won't go in depth just yet. You're better off asking Gunny about it. But let me just say it was a slaughter. Nothing but slaughter. A result of the tensions in Europe. Old tactics mixed with new weapons. Kinda similar to what you're seeing today. Just no magic and an enemy that's willing to learn."

"What happened next?" Tuka asked.

"That's where things really got bad. Germany was in bankruptcy. Which would lead to Hitler gaining power… he was an evil man, mind you. While in Japan's part of the world, in 1931, Japan invaded Manchuria, a region of China, another country. Then came the second war with China. This one was… just bad… rape, murder, and… let's just say that it led to VERY bad relations between Japan and China, which still exist today. Embargoes we placed on Japan just led to more invasions and conquests. The country soon allied with Hitler in Germany, and a man named Benito Mussolini in Italy. They became the Axis powers."

"Is that when you decided to get involved?" Asked Leilei.

"No… that was when Pearl Harbor happened. Pearl Harbor is the largest naval base America has. In a war against us, Hawaii, the state the base is in, is the most important. It is our 'Gibralter.' Any ships heading to the Far East have to stop and refuel there. Hawaii is the key. Beautiful place by the way. Absolute tropical paradise."

That got their interests. They were obviously picturing the lush trees and white beaches.

"Back then, we didn't have any vessels capable of sailing from San Francisco, a major city, to any region in the south east Asian theatre, and back without refueling at Pearl Harbor. And as we deployed our fleet far out into the Pacific, the Japanese were sure to find it assembled at Hawaii."

"So, what happened to Pearl Harbor?" Myui asked.

The Japanese soldiers visibly shifted in shame.

"The Imperial Japanese Navy launched a surprise attack on the base. Our economy was straining and with the US embargoes, we felt that the United States' demands were unacceptable. Oil was vital. It's a resource all nations use. Our supplies were dwindling, so we made a plan to bomb the fleet at Pearl Harbor to cripple their fleet." Itami said, little emotion evident.

"Their attack was swift and brutal. 353 planes attacked us. Our battleships were the biggest targets. Four were sunk, but three were restored. We took serious damage and losses. 2,403 dead and 1,178 injured. Civilians included." Scott said.

Silence fell. Scott then continued.

"The attack wasn't as damaging as the Japanese hoped, they wanted to at least delay us. But they failed, and we entered the war on the Allies side. Germany and Italy declared war on us shortly after."  
"So what happened next?" Asked Leilei.

"War was official." Itami said. "At first America didn't do so well, only a few victories. But Midway changed all that. Some of our carriers were destroyed, and we began faltering. Meanwhile in Europe, Germany and Italy were starting to falter. For them, Normandy was the big turning point. Largest operation in history known as D-Day. That's a story for another time though.

"We pushed towards Japan itself. But the closer we got, the more dangerous the Japanese got. Soon they literally filled their planes with fuel and explosives and flew directly at our ships. The Kamikazes. Suicide attacks to destroy warships. The Divine Wind. They weren't very effective, but it's probably for the best. Back then, the Japanese lived by a code known as Bushido."

Itami spoke next. "Either you win, or you die. Death instead of defeat or captured. And if you couldn't die in battle, you would die by your own blade. Losing a battle and living was shameful. Without your honor, you were less than a man. This ideology can be traced back to the 1500s, heck, even before that. It was extremely embraced by the legendary warriors known as the Samurai. Basically Japanese Knights, but much different."

"We then used a new weapon. The atomic bomb." Scott said. Going silent.

"What's… that?" Leilei asked, hesitating upon seeing Scott's expression change. The American took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." Without really knowing. The listeners did so.

"Imagine a wide open space. Beauty for miles. Everyone minding their own business. Animals grazing in peace. Trees swaying in the wind. Just absolute bliss."

Smiles were placed on their faces. Obviously they knew this sight well.

"Suddenly, a flash brighter than the sun appears."

Their expressions changed.

"The flash slightly dims. You see a cloud shaped like a mushroom in the distance forming. The heat goes so high you scream in pain. You catch on fire and your skin begins to go ablaze. Everyone around you does the same, holding loved ones and animals trying to escape. Trees being blown, some even torn from the ground. A massive shockwave approaches. And hits. Buildings are leveled instantly, people torn to bits like pieces of paper. Skeletons, if nothing else remain."

Scott wanted to stop, tears were forming. But he had to go on. They had to know JUST how dangerous these weapons were, because he knew Leilei would ask if there were more.

"If you were lucky enough to avoid all that, well… you aren't, that cloud will settle, showering the area with radiation. The emission or transmission of energy in the form of waves through space or through a material medium. If that doesn't kill you in the most agonizing way possible, you'll wish it did. Your bodies will be deformed, in some of the most horrific ways possible."

They opened their eyes, knowing he was done. "Why?" Rory whispered. "I may be the demigoddess of war, but there are things even Sadera won't do. Why did you do it?"

"Three reasons. The first reason was to save lives. Let me explain. The Japanese people, including their civilians, were fanatically loyal, and would rather die than surrender. In Saipan, hundreds of civilians and soldiers jumped to their deaths to avoid capture. While others would take a more violent way and launch banzai attacks. They would charge us while yelling 'tenno heika banzai,' which meant 'long live the emperor,' who at the time was considered a god. Everyone worshipped him. Everyone. It was bad enough that it happened on Pacific islands, but in Japan itself, the homeland? Imagine if the Empire tried that."

The girls went into a serious realization. It would've been a bloodbath. Magic or not, so many people would have died. Thousands if not millions. "I… I see." Rory said, voice at a monotone.

"The other reason was Russia. Or more correctly the USSR. They were Communist. We hated them because… well a big reason was WHERE it happened and WHAT Communism was against. We Americans are Capitalists, the trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit. Communism, derived from Karl Marx, advocated class war between the bourgeoisie, the owners of wealth and production, and the proletariat, the lowly working class. After, property is publically owned and each person works and is paid according to their abilities and needs. This was not what America was like, and this revolution of Communism happened in Russia, the largest country on the planet. Wouldn't you get scared too?"

"He makes a good point." Leilei said.

"We wanted to show them, ' Hey Russians, we got a big bomb, you got nothing.'"

"And that started the Cold War. More of a smaller series of proxy wars and an arms race." A VDV said.

"The third reason… rather controversial… was to see what it would do to a living city… and to answer your question, yes we have more atomic, or more correctly, nuclear weapons." Scott added.

"How many?" Leilei asked, as if she didn't want an answer.

 **"Enough to destroy our world, and this world, one hundred times over."**

To say the girls went pale was an understatement. They became actual ghosts. Even Rory was shivering in her little boots.

"But the good news is that after the two bombs were dropped to get Japan to surrender, we pledged to not use anymore. Though that didn't stop us from MAKING them." Scott said, mumbling the second sentence.

"And that's when occupation began." Itami said. "The US came into Japan after the surrender and enacted the Post-War Constitution. Our military would be reduced to a small force while America oversaw our defense in the future. Time has passed and much has changed, but Japan never saw real combat for decades… at least until now."

Now the girls understood. Not only why the SDF was under experienced in terms of actual fighting, but just how volatile things were in the other world. "I can't believe how- severe your world is." Tuka said.

"A lot has changed. Right now for the better, things are calming down and countries are getting friendlier. We have problems, but we have even more good things." Scott said.

"Si. Let us stop all this depressing talk and celebrate." A Mexican soldier said, none other than Vega.

"Yeah. You know, when I first saw the Medusa, I freaked out. Back home, in myth, Medusas turned anyone they made eye contact with to stone. At least they just take life energy here…" Nolan said.

"You see Kurata when he saw Persia? He always wanted to see a cat person." Said Burke. Earning an embarrassed yell from the man, and Persia's giggling.

"OH! That reminds me," Scott began. "Vega, the name of the princess, you gotta hear it-"

 **During this, with Piña co lada.**

"I just don't understand. Why would you just agree to this?" Bozes asked the princess.

"Don't you get it? They didn't defeat the bandits alone. Reinforcements came in the form of wingless dragons and 'elite specialists.' They destroyed the bandits like toys. And their leaders are none to be trifled with. Especially the 'Russian.' Be glad they showed you mercy. I'm sure you wouldn't have done the same." Piña said.

"But your highness-" Before Panache could finish, the princess silenced her with a raised hand.

"This was only part of their force. If this is a Coalition, then there are MORE soldiers. Killing them after the truce was made would've guaranteed an immediate annihilation. They seemed prioritized on rebuilding Italica, but I wasn't going to test their patience when we had no other armies nearby. They have the power to stop a Fire Dragon. I'm sure you understand." The princess said.

"Yes." Bozes said.

Piña thought for a moment, before speaking. "I do not trust that they will keep this a secret. We need to make everyone pretend this never happened. And you need to use your body to do it." That was a bold declaration. Using one's own body to ensure silence. "I'd prefer you 'persuade' the one known as Scott. Itami is too small of a man, and Scott is the obvious commander."

"… As the daughter of a noble house, I have been trained in these matters. I shall offer my body up for the sake of you and the Saderan Empire." Bozes said.

 **…**

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back in the communal area. Things took a complete turnaround. Everyone was more lively. None more so than the Mexicans. "Piña Co Lada?! She's named after a drink! Ay yi yi!" Vega exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye.

The locals were a little confused, but amused at the same time with his reaction.

"Her parents must've been drunk when they named her." Michael chuckled.

"Ooh ooh ooh, wait wait wait! I got one!" Ramirez said. "Would you like another strawberry piña co lada, Miss Piña Co Lada?" Laughter erupted.

"It's funny because she has red hair, like a strawberry!" Bo said.

Vega cleared his throat and tried to sound like the man known as Xzibit. "Yo dawg, I heard you like piña co ladas. So we gave Piña Co Lada a piña co lada, so she can get drunk while you get lucky!"

OH's rang from various soldiers while others began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh here's one!" Ramirez said, then he started singing in a mock Spanish accent. "She'll make you go outsi-ide and get caught in the rain!"

Vega joined in next. "She'll make you see her crazy life, yet she takes away the pain!"

 **"Like a bullet to your bra-ee-ain!"**

The two continued singing their newfound parody of _'Livin' La Vida Loca'_ while everyone laughed uncontrollably. Scott couldn't help himself either. Even Rory was struggling to not laugh as she made her way to Scott's side. "For _elite soldiers_ , they know how to have a good time." She said trying to contain herself.

"What? You don't take a minute to be stupid?" Scott asked.

"Well I don't get around by being silly." She replied.

Outside, Bozes approached the door wearing rather suggestive clothing. _"We need to make everyone pretend this never happened. And you need to use your body to do it."_

Bozes felt tears forming from her eyes before wiping them away. She had to be strong. After all, the future of Sadera could very well rest in her hands. Reaching for the door handles, she opened the door to Scott's room, but found the captain was not there.

"Wh- where is he?" She uttered.

Suddenly she heard a roaring fit of laughter from a few rooms ahead. She went to go investigate and found the whole crew in the room, with two soldier, one of the Ghosts and the other a Mexican dancing and singing. And while she couldn't understand their tongue, she could make out the words, or rather name, Piña Co Lada.

While dancing was going on, some of the soldiers were taking pictures with cameras or phones. Shino and Beasley were showing Rory how the cell phone worked, to which the demigoddess replied 'How fascinating.' Kozak was showing off his little drone which sparked great interest in the countess.

"This little sucker is VERY expensive, so you need a properly trained operator to use it." The Ghost said.

Then Scott took notice of their visitor, and his eyes went wide. "Oh my dear loving…" He began. The rest of the group took notice and reacted accordingly. Though to say that Bozes was happy is incorrect. She was clearly not.

"You're disturbed by this?" She asked with a low voice.

"Uuhhhh… what the hell is going on?" Scott whispered the last part. Rory just shrugged. Bozes approached while speaking.

"I am the second daughter of the house of Palestea. How dare you?! Do you realize what I went through on the way here?!"

Scott looked puzzled, and answered. "Wait… what's going on here.

The only thing that could be heard after was a smack and a rather annoyed grunt. Followed by shouts.

A few moments later, they were all gathered in the presence of a very angry Piña Co Lada. But it was not them she was upset with.

"And… _that_ wound?" She asked very sternly. Keating and Borislav were rather upset too. On Scott's left cheek was an evident slap mark, though he seemed rather annoyed than hurt. You would be to if you were in his shoes. Slaps from anyone, regardless of gender, don't compare to being shot or even on rarer cases, tortured. Along with the training of being a Ghost. A slap was a vacation. Bozes simply hung her head in shame.

"I did it." She whispered. Piña wailed in desperation.

"What are we going to do?" She asked shakingly.

"First. What the hell is going on here?" Scott demanded.

"I… I wanted to keep you quiet… I didn't want the incident to reach anyone and start another battle!" She cried honestly. Scott stood, then laughed heartily. Earning the princess's shock.

"Is that all? You didn't have to do that. Besides, people wouldn't have taken too kindly to that back home." Scott said.

Piña couldn't believe her ears. He didn't want any kind of compensation? NO! It had to be a trick! "I know! It's almost dawn! You can stay, why not have breakfast with us?!" She pleaded.

"No really, it's ok. That slap was nothing compared to the beatings and bruises I've collected in war. I'm fine. Besides, things would've really been bad if anyone died. Also, I have to report back to base. Itami and myself are to report to the leaders of the nations in the Coalition." Said Scott.

Leilei, as always, translated. And the princess reacted with fear and concern. _"They're going to report to the leaders of their nations? But- that means… just one word… could send their whole collection of armies upon Sadera!"_

"Wait!"

Everyone gave her their attention. "Then… I'll…" The princess took a breath before regaining her composure. "I'll go to Arnus, too! I wish to apologize to your superiors directly for violating the treaty!"

"I am right here you know." Keating said.

"Da, but bringing the princess… could be a step in the right direction. Get someone on their seats of power on our side." Said Borislav.

"Ok then," Keating said, "it's settled, you can come. Though I believe others in power should attend. Countess Myui?"

The young leader perked up upon hearing her name. "If you don't mind, we would appreciate if you, and two of your maids to come along. Seeing as your town is now being assisted by our forces, your words would carry great weight. Your maids would be helpful too." Leilei translated the American's words. The young girl seemed to understand the gravity of the request.

She looked to the head maid, who with a gentle smile nodded to her. She nodded to the General in turn. "I accept your request. It will give me a chance to avoid that troublesome homework."

Many of the soldiers laughed lightly while Borislav smiled hearing Leilei translate. "Now, for the mai-" Kurate immediately ran to him and got on his knees.

"OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BRING PERSIA! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!" He whined.

Keating gave a look of 'wtf' while Borislav shook his head at the man's immaturity, yet they gave in. "May Persia be one of the maids?" Kurata began jumping for joy.

 **July 18** **th** **8:00 AM**

The convoy was readying to leave from the front of the manor. Along with the Generals, Piña and Bozes. Myui and her maids, the group was ready to disembark.

The nobles felt rather nervous about entering the vehicles, but they sucked it up and managed to get in. "Everyone ready?" Itami asked.

Confirmations came, and the convoy rolled out. Myui was obviously the most interested. "What magic is this?" She asked. She and the nobles were in one of the Humvees. The Ghosts who moved to make room were in the SDF vehicles.

"Not magic," Keating said, he and Borislav were with them too, "science and technology. It's a process of-" Keating began explaining to the young girl how cars worked while Scott was at the ready with the radio. The ride was mostly uneventful, save for some jokes, conversations and questions of minor importance. It wasn't until they reached the fortress that important things happened.

"Look! It's Arnus!' Bozes said, the passengers moved to get a good look.

"We're there already? Such speed." Piña said. The driver, Ramirez, chuckled. "You think THIS is fast? Watch this thing on overdrive."

"Wow… is that a fortress?" Myui asked, noting the massive installation before them. "It is," Borislav said, "I give you, 'Fort Gate.'"

"This is Watchtower to incoming convoy, repeat, Watchtower to convoy, that you Ghosts?"

"Ghost Lead, copy that Watchtower. We hit a major delay, but we're here. Be advised, the Generals are with us. We also have a princess and a countess on board. Prepare temporary VIP quarters." Scott answered.

"Talking without being near one another?" Myui said, amazed.

"Radios. VERY useful." Keating said.

"Repeat? Did you say a princess and a countess?"

"Copy that Watchtower."

The other end was silent for a moment before it spoke again. "Copy that Ghost Lead, VIP teams will be ready."

 **(Cue Real War Rogue States USA Theme. Trust me, you'll love it.)**

The familiar rotors of multiple helicopters approached and several flew over the convoy. Apaches, Havocs, varying types of attack choppers. Piña reacted immediately. Out on the fields, she saw soldiers of varying appearances in what she guessed were scouting vehicles shooting at Saderan soldiers who disappeared in glowing blue cubical-like bits upon death. "Simulations." Scott said.

"Those staves… are all the Coalition's soldiers mages?" She asked.

"No. that isn't magic," Leilei began, "it is science and technology. The weapons use objects known as ammunition. Cylindrical object with a point at the end. They have millions of these objects to fire and supply themselves with. A powdered mixture of explosive compounds that is ignited when the ammo is struck by a hammer inside the weapon upon pulling the trigger. Many weapons have an automatic feature, the weapon keeps firing until no ammo is left or the trigger is released. There are many types of weapons. Rifles, machine guns, submachine guns, the list goes on."

"And they give that to all their soldiers?"

" _Every single one_." Scott said.

"A man by the name of 'R. Lee Ermey can tell you more. But I warn you, he only respects those who respect him, or are of higher rank in his army. And he is terrifying. This style of warfare is one reason the Saderan Army lost. They didn't understand it." Leilei said.

A rumble was heard nearby. In the fields, were dozens of large mechanical beasts. Of varying shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Those are tanks. War machines designed for frontline combat. Large cannons that even an ogre cannot withstand combined with smaller weapons for infantry. They are very heavily armored, depending on type. You'll need a master's explosive arrow to destroy one." Leilei said.

"A- and the flying things?" Piña asked.

"Helicopters. Some, like the ones you see are attack helicopters, whose role is solely to attack targets on the ground. Sometimes in the air, but not often. Other helicopters are used for transport, be it troops or supplies. Sometimes a helicopter fits both categories. The winged ones are jets. The ones you saw at Italica were two ground-attack fighters and an air supremacy fighter."

Piña was at a loss for words. "Why is an army like this attacking us?"

"You attacked a neutral land, and their friends decided to help." Scott answered.

"B-but we only send an expeditionary force. Sent purely for reconnaissance!" The princess reasoned.

"Maybe, but they just suddenly attacked for no reason, what, didn't you know this?" Scott asked.

The princess was silent. 'What?'

The convoy entered the gate and a whole bustle of activity was seen. Soldiers of all shapes and sizes everywhere. "Home sweet home." Scott said. They approached the central HQ, where countless flags were now waving.

"Why are there so many flags?" Piña asked.

"They represent each country who is contributing to the Coalition." Keating said. To which the princess went pale.

"Some countries are stronger than others, some are only offering humanitarian aid, while others can't really spare whole armies. The major players are displayed higher than the others." Borislav said. The convoy stopped and disembarked. Before Scott could leave, Piña grabbed his arm.

"Captain Mitchell! May we speak for a moment?" She pleaded.

"Sure. What is-"

"Oh, sorry." Itami said butting in. "Scott needs to train me before we go prepare for this Diet thing. We leave tomorrow anyway so there's time." Suddenly he took Scott and ran like the wind. "Keating and Borislav will show you where to go!" An annoyed, shocked, and confused princess was left behind with Myui.

"I lost my chance to persuade him." Regardless, she and Bozes, along with the countess and her maids were taken to meet with the supreme leaders of the Coalition. The location was in a large oval room with a table in the middle. The Generals on one side with the princess and her aide at the other. Leilei there to translate.

"Hello, your highnesses. These are my counterparts of the major contributors." Keating said. Introducing them one by one.

"So. What brings an Imperial princess, and a rather lovely little countess, here in person?" Hazama asked.

"My forces have behaved rather inappropriately, so I've come to apologize." The princess said.

"And I'm here to participate in the upcoming Diet." Myui said.

Leilei translated for both, and then Shin spoke.

"Yes indeed. We read the reports. The first was rather concerning, when your knights were apprehended. Though communication wasn't exactly an option."

"Ja. Ze important zing is zat no one got hurt." Berathraben said.

Leilei translated. "Of course." Piña said quietly. "I'm terribly ashamed."

"Yet, here you are, being kind enough to be a mediator between ze Coalition and Sadera. You have a brave heart, princess." Arnaud said.

"Si. Though I must ask, is the treaty we have made causing issues? Because if it is, now is the time to say so, so adjustments can be made." Jimenez said.

"OH no no no! It's fine! We at least get to get the income needed. We have many financial cities like Italica, but it's also a symbol… I can only hope there are no troubles in the future." Myui agreed with the princess.

"Speaking of troubles," Valentine began, "I heard you gave the Captain an old fashioned slap to the face." His comment was towards a now sulking Bozes. "When inquired, he said to just consider it as an 'accidental occurrence.' What a hoot! Though I must ask, did he say something rude to you?"

Bozes simply answered, "No."

Meanwhile, Scott and Itami were off telling the girls about how this would proceed. Tuka was rather excited, but for whatever reason, seemed down when Itami said it would make everyone, not just him, happy. Rory wasn't going to pass up on the chance. And Kato just couldn't resist either.

 **"Attention all personnel. Attention all personnel. 50 or more unidentified contacts from the southeast on a course straight for Fort Gate. Picked up a large formation. All forces prepare for attack. All civilians report to shelter. Repeat. Prepare for attack."**

The announcement from the loudspeaker brought an immediate reaction as the civilians were taken to the nearby shelters. Basically heavily reinforced bunkers. While soldiers began to scramble. Undoubtedly, the jets would be taking off to intercept the possible threats.

"Jeez. Will we EVER get a break?" Itami asked.

"When you're a soldier, expect ANYTHING my young padawan." Scott said.


	13. Going Back Home

**Borat: I don't think so. Like the Greeks, the Ictuns are very conscious of independence. A federal gov sounds more like one big excuse to give power to fewer, like Athens did with their empire in the day. The polis is the most important thing to them. As national as it sounds, Ictun thoughts are always focused on the cities. The Greeks didn't regard where they lived as Greece, but as Hellas.**

 **I have NO CLUE what Kobolds are, so that should give an answer. Bloody White Queen would be Tyuule.**

 **There will be plenty of journal entries.**

 **Mpowers: No nononono. Fraid not. If anything he's in the higher echelons of the Senate.**

 **ChronoHyperion: … I'll let you see.**

 **Junior VB: Well, read dis n find out.**

 **BartGirl: Back in those days, superstition was part of life.**

 **Gerome945: wait wha…?**

 **Crazy-Man: Iz I strong in da Force?**

 **AN: As some may have guessed, I've been doing a lot of Warhammer reading. Total War that is, so you can expect to see some familiar mentionings here. Like what I did from Skyrim. I won't specify. In addition, I'd like to give a shout to RabidArmenian, Borat, and other peeps here for past and present help on dis story. And I hope you're havin a happy new year so far! :D**

 **Outside Fort Latium**

Shrieks of women and roars of orcs filled the field as the undermanned Fort Latium's garrison took the role of spectator.

Despite its proximity to Warrior Bunny lands, the fortress was left without a proper garrison ever since Zorzal crushed the rabbit people in the war, taking their queen as his personal slave and leaving any others to their fate if not enslaved. Something even the peace loving Uzca approved of. General rule of Falmart is 'No one likes the Bunnies.'

Though this eventually turned into a problem as a new war huntress rose and rallied more of the despised beings under her banner. It seemed as though another Bloody Queen was about to rise. It wasn't long until she organized a warpath towards Orc lands by preparing right outside the fortress. Likely with the intention of starving the garrison and preventing reinforcement.

She needn't have bothered though, as the Uzca were well aware of her now. Latium was near their borders. And having so many bunnies there was very uncomfortable. This was currently being remedied in the battle.

Harlok the Kind-Fisted, Chieftain of Chieftains and elderly Orc led his fellow warriors to this battlefield. Donned in his fur pants, long fur coat and a bear's head upon his own with a great white beard that would impress a dwarf upon his face. His chest bearing only a harness keeping his weapon ready. Scars of many fights covered his overly muscular green body. Even in a peace-loving society, those who lead their people must be fierce and mighty! His weapon, a massive two-handed axe only an Orc of great strength could carry.

Orcs were naturally muscular and strong despite their shunning of aggression. So most weapons were those like spears and axes. Tools you'd find for work instead of war. Mind you these are not the hulking brutes of Warhammer, but those one could easily identify as being from the Elder Scrolls. Still taller than a normal man. The only alien part of them besides their skin and ears were their lower fangs. But do not mistake their tools as simple. They may only work from chieftains and tribes rather than a nation proper, but they have coinage, trade, and hierarchies dedicated to more than war. While not on par with say the Saderans, their metalwork is admirable. Their villages and towns are organized. Their culture is rich, and they have Gods of their own. Teachers of peace and harmony. Were it not for such ideals, perhaps the Orcs wouldn't have contact at all save for war.

If an Other-Worlder were to get a good grasp of them. They could be considered a mix of Gallic, Briton, Germanic, even Viking. At least in their fighting style. What they lack in military preparedness, they make up for with strength and intimidation, as well as great roars of defiance. And many will agree that few things are more concerning than a mass of Orcs charging with axes at the ready.

Orcs of various attire and weaponry, mostly axes were had charged the bunnies, the fortress on top of the steep hill right next to the battle. And near it were the banners of the Warrior Bunny force. The conniving creatures having gathered to a sizeable number as they stood now ready to face their Orcish enemies. They were more suited to cunning and speed in battle. And their bloodlust knew no bounds. Constantly hunting and killing, raiding for food, captives, and males to appease their Goddesses.

It was a polar opposite case, and now these opposites were again in battle. Both unleashed the hatred for each other in their strikes, be it the quick and precise stabs of a bunny or the slow and devastating blow of an Orc. Harlok unleashed an inhuman roar, covered in blood, scrapes, and with adrenaline surging through him as he swung his axe into a group of Bunnies, creating a splash of red as blood went everywhere. And then came him pounding a single warrior with a non-bladed side, sending a shockwave forth and knocking other bunnies down. He was of course not fighting alone as his army was engaging others, he had a collection of Berserkers. Orcs who train to be heavy troops should war come. In attire similar to their chieftain, they hacked with axes and stabbed with swords as the bunnies either danced to avoid attacks or were cut where they stood.

"KILL THEM ALL! KILL THESE VERMIN!" He roared, age having done nothing to his deep guttural voice as he addressed his warriors. "WE WON'T LET THESE HARLOTS STEAL OUR FAMILIES!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Came the cry of his warriors reenergized by his words. Here they could properly fight in their preferred individual style. Like the bunnies. The battle had as of now, been going on for an hour and a half. Bodies were littered all over the place. Orcs with their throats slit or their sides gouged, eyes punctured or backs stabbed while bunnies were in pieces, in half, or just brutally cut down. Heads were flying and blood was everywhere. And now the Uzca were winning the battle as the bunnies found themselves outmatched.

The leading warrior was on her last legs. Unprepared for this quick reaction of the Orcs. It seemed like only a moment ago that her horde was shrieking out in anticipation to spill blood and eat hearty. Then the battle began and both sides held firm. But that chieftain's continued fighting as opposed to her own was turning the tide. Now her horde was fast-dwindling to a group, and began to run for their lives. She herself refused this, and made a new goal.

 **Kill Harlok.** If he died, the Uzca would be thrown into turmoil and the Queen would be avenged. One last cry of defiance from her as she charged the elderly Orc, taking notice immediately. At inhuman speed she ran and readied her daggers, that crazed face of a bloodthirsty woman plastered on her as she jumped high and poised to strike coming down on him.

Only for the axe he held to be swung straight at her and turn her into paste. Now she lay on the ground, her body cut nearly in two. The remaining warriors had begun running back to their grasslands. The Uzca had won. "VICTORY! They come to ravage us again! And they leave ravaged themselves!" Harlok shouted, holding his axe high in the air as his warriors let out their victory roars. They would go home, gather their dead, and eat hearty! The Bunnies were defeated again.

 **Sadera**

"How goes the progress?"

Molt, along with his highest legates, had decided to investigate the progress the mages and sorcerers had done on countering the enemy from across the Gate. "I'm afraid it is mostly abysmal your majesty. These weapons are a frustrating task."

Around them at various tables with these weapons in what could only be described as various states of assembly. No one was sure if they were broken or not, let alone what these brass colored objects in the compartments underneath them were. During the battle at Alnus, soldiers were ordered to recover any enemy weaponry they could get their hands on in hopes of deciphering how they worked and were made. To say it was an organized and timely endeavor would be a lie. These mages were up for nights trying to figure these weapons out. All they knew was pulling these trigger mechanisms similar to their crossbows resulted in the thunderous noise and the expected destruction, but they found that repeated pulls it will soon the loud thunder and begin to make a clicking noise. Each pull resulted in a hot object being shot out the side, similar to the other brass objects, but without the point. They assume these objects were the ammunition, but that was all they could think. Anything else was a complete mystery to them. Frustration and anxiety was overcoming them now. Molt took notice at the notes of one of the mages, one piece of paper with a weapon disassembled, at least he thought so. Hard to tell. Labels and arrows pointing to parts, a hypothesis on the brass objects, and large words of 'No magic. No bolts. No strings. HOW DO THEY WORK?!' scribbled onto the side.

The larger beasts were unable to be taken because those hit were outright destroyed. If lucky that is.

"We have no way of truly understanding how these weapons work. We've detected no magic. So that's out of the question. Dismantling these weapons and putting them together is dependent on shape and size. Some are easier than others. But for all that, figuring out what is what is well… a mystery. We have too many pieces and not enough answers, and even if we do figure it out, I am unsure if we could replicate such equipment. I think we may very well be unable to adapt to this new way of warfare."

"What can you tell us about them so far?"

"Well, they are made of steel and iron. The hypothesis we have is that these… objects are similar to arrows and bolts. They are put in these containers of sorts, and put in the weapon, a pull of the mechanism sends the attack out. But that doesn't explain the hot objects they spit out. They appear to be the same objects without the point. But the exact means of how it's done is unknown. We just don't know."

"Hmm. As frustrating as it is. It's still fascinating." A legate said.

Molt frowned as well. Sadera's adaptation and learning tactics of their enemy was of course not something that didn't happen overnight. But they were famed for being quick learners. The problem though that strategy may have no chance. "What of what we DO have?"

"As per request, we are focusing more on production of enchanted bows and arrows while brainstorming of possible war machines we can create to better fight the enemy. In addition, the progress on our new Tallian Orbs is going well. As explained, if successful we will be able to do more with siege weaponry with less physical labor."

"Good. Good. Is there anything we can do to potentially improve the research on these weapons?" Molt asked.

"… potentially. Most of the ones we had are now, well… we couldn't put them back together so we just threw them away. If we had more, it could be a potential boon to our efforts. But it is not guaranteed if it will get results."

Molt sighed. "Or if it can be done. They've been sitting behind that fortress for days and my agents have said nothing. Only small scouting parties. What are they waiting for?"

"They must be expecting us to attack again. But we're doing the same. We have fortresses near them reinforced. The only one that hasn't received that luxury is Fort Salamandra. Their dragons have been poised for deployment for a while now."

"Speaking of time, I have yet to hear from Pina. She usually sends a falcon by now. Arch mage, continue your work. If you have any problems or require anything, let me know. Time is of the essence." A bow and a vow, the mage returned to his duties while Molt made way back to his throne room with the Legates in tow.

"I have already spoken to my sons on the matter. I want their legions ready to deploy to the borders to continue our Dream." Much has happened in Sadera while the Other-Worlders building their fortress. The news of their arrival spread fast through the continent, and not just in the Empire. But to the lands outside their borders. Even those around the continent have heard of the arrival. The world was in danger of becoming greatly agitated from this new contender meddling in the balance, justified or otherwise. In the south, the Ictun City State civil war, already spanning 2 months, was heating up beyond hopes of peace, as the Thorcinians and their Beethan allies had defeated some of the Thanian allies and were in danger of cutting off some of the cities from one another. While the new union that Thanes led had managed to hold back a naval assault to their northern brethren.

To the east, the undermanned Fort Latium was in danger of being sieged. You could blame logistics and bad intelligence for that. Warrior Bunnies have been gathering within its shadow on another bloody path of war and slaughter. It hasn't been too long since their last rising under Tyuule, often known as the Bloody White Queen. Now she was Zorzal's personal slave, and for all she's done, that's a generosity. As far as he was concerned, these peoples can eat shit and die. And being that close to the Eastern Forests, the Orcish tribes were sure to meet them in battle. They hated each other more than the Empire. Quite an ironic representation the two, Orcs were often associated with violence while rabbits were seen as skittish and calm. Yet the personalities were reversed. Quite a fact, is it not?

To the west, a more precarious development. Hannibal has finally broken the treaty and attacked Taligula. War with Denzalcia was once again unavoidable. Surely at this point, one would fall. And like before it would be many battles with many losses. Would Sadera reign supreme, or would the third time be the charm?

As for what lay outside of the mainland, Molt had yet to know. There was the island nation of Miwa off the coast, but they mostly kept to themselves with only a few trade relations. The nations of Gryliah and Hafza across the ocean. Known well for their constant wars against one another over a great plateau on their borders, a landmark of great religious significance for both nations. So many damned wars even Sadera has seen more peace. What was it now, 547 wars? Just a constant change of back and forth ownership of the area. The nations of sentient equines and other mythical beings. They were scared of Sadera so there was a chance they won't be doing anything.

Those lands of the reptilian people? No chance of knowing. That damned barren land where verminous rodents spawn from is a mystery. And he didn't want to think of the beyond northern lands.

"We've moved four legions to monitor the area. In case they try anything. As for your sons, they're already ready to move. They should be on the march soon." Another general said.

"Word has reached the people, your Majesty. The villages and towns that may we are planning to burn if necessary are making preparations. Some of their folk have tossed aside their shovels for swords and are coming out of reserve. Legion 14 is going to be replenished in no time at this rate. We are distributing crossbows by the thousands to the legionaries."

"We have also created war plans. With the enemy holding up in their fortress save for their scouting parties, we are resorting to plans of ambushes and movement shadowing. They're undoubtedly getting a lay of the land before they make any more moves. If that's the case then we'll make it hell for them."

"Good, good." Molt said. "We need to predict what they might do. Daunting, I know. We know virtually little. There still has to be some kind of basis for us to go on."

"What of the Flame Dragon? Its wake is sure to bring even more panic among this already volatile situation. The Other-Worlders may have defeated it, but they didn't kill it. It is still out there."

"That's why I want Jarprax Kualthis to maintain a watch there. He's the best bet of keeping that damned monster away."

"As you wish your Majesty." Molt was about to issue another order when the same hawk came flying through the halls to him. Usually it would wait for him at his throne room, but now it sought him out actively.

"This must be important." He said to himself as he took the note from the bird, then opened it. reading the contents.

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **…**

"HAWX flight, you are cleared for takeoff." The tower cleared the group for departure as the additional flights formed up behind them. So far Brits and Russians. The rest were still scrambling. "Intercept the contacts and if necessary, shoot them down."

"50 contacts. Picked up a large formation. Confirmed." The radar station transmitted.

"Hey Crenshaw, you think it's more dragons?" Asked Casper.

"No reason to think otherwise." The Colonel answered.

"It's still crazy. Last time I fought them, I nearly went out of control after being hit by wind from one. It's crazy." The wingman said.

"You're lucky Casper, I had ice shards the size of my fist stuck in my wings." Talon said.

"Polaris Flight in position. Captain Colin Munro. Call em as we see em." A British pilot squawked. The Brits had taken use of Eurofighters.

"Captain Dmitri Sokov. Medved flight in position. Ready for battle." A Russian said. His flight used Su-47s.

"All flights change heading and intercept." Crenshaw ordered.

As the planes did so, familiar yellow diamonds filled the HAWXs' HUDs. Dragons undoubtedly. Care had to be taken, as only three types of offensive measures were demonstrated by dragons. Fire, wind, and ice. For all the pilots knew, more were available.

"Put more distance in between our flights. See if we can box them in." Crenshaw said. Let's hope those APCs on the ground aren't needed." Said APCs and tanks were mobilizing already, from motor pools and storage hangars. In relation to the dragons, it was decided that given the superior maneuverability of the dragons, it would be better to use dime a dozen ammunition of autocannons and gatling guns instead of precious SAM missiles as AA. Did missiles work? Yes. Did missiles hit? Yes. The issue was the hit/miss ratio was highly in favor of miss. Unlike jets, the dragons didn't always have a high temperature like jets from the friction of heat given their slower speeds. The missiles of dogfighting were close range, and relied on this heat. The fire ones were susceptible thanks to a high body temperature, but others were difficult. Other missiles like radar could be avoided too. These were then long range kinds that were launched, but they could easily be avoided by the extremely maneuverable wyverns. Dragons were living creatures and had minds of their own. Better able to see the damned thing flying at them and taking action to avoid them.

They were jets and helicopters rolled into one to be blunt. It's easier and cheaper to throw trails of tracer rounds anyway. This news of missiles being almost useless is quite a problem for modern pilots, so used to their missiles and having to rely on their cannons like their forefathers in the Second World War.

Meanwhile, soldiers rushed civilians into hardened bunkers, not willing to risk them getting caught in the attack. The bunkers all led to one area under the fort. All routes and areas were created with reinforced concrete. "Stay in here! Follow the Lieutenant to the center and until he says otherwise, do NOT come out!" The door strained to a close as the door shut and the locks come into place. The girls were stuck there now.

"Well this is no fun." Rory pouted.

"Demigoddess or not, I'd rather be in here." Leilei said, following the bunker soldiers.

Outside the bunker, the soldiers ran from place to place to ready anti air forces. "Poluchite Tunguskas!" A Russian shouted.

Back with the HAWX. The contacts grew closer.

The Americans took a straight shot, with the Russians at the left and the Brits at the right. "Got visual on the bogies. Jesus Christ there's dozens of them." Dragons were all over the air. It looked like something out of a movie.

"They're moving at a quick pace. Some big ones in the mix." Munro said.

"Copy that. Those are big guys. I mean big." The closer they got, the clearer it became that these were bigger and likely stronger dragons. You could probably say they were their bombers. The jets approached from the air, a clear advantage in dogfighting. Going down and gaining speed. "Air contacts are indeed dragons, Tower. Too many to be anything other than attack." David said.

"Understood. All flights you are weapons free." The tower said.

"Understood, moving in to-"

"Contact!" Talon shouted. His plane banked left as a dragon came screaming down with a blazing fire attack going at the jet. Missing. The HAWX divided and picked the new targets.

"Slaughter them like hens!" Sokov shouted.

Crenshaw banked right and made a sharp turn. Bringing his gun sight upon a dragon of a light bluish hue. It opens fire, ice particles narrowly avoiding the 22. Crenshaw unleashed the M61 Vulcan cannon. The high velocity rounds tore through the flying reptile and sent the creature falling. One down, plenty more to go.

"HEY! You know what I can't understand?!" Casper began.

"What is it?" Asked Talon.

"Like, we're at extremely high altitudes, right? 8,000 ft?"

"Yeah. So?" Talon said.

Casper replied with, "You need altitude masks like we have. Why don't they have any?" Casper while firing a missile at a fire dragon.

"Hey, he's right! I see something resembling a mask on their faces, but nothing like a mask you'd expect. Looks more like a mercenary's intimidation mask." Munro said.

"Sukin syn. You remember how they have magic at their disposal," Sokov began as he Immelmann maneuvered and brought a dragon down with his jet's guns, "I bet those masks are enchanted with air to breathe."

"Holy shit… I think Ivan's onto something." Casper replied.

"We should split up. Half go after the big ones, the other goes after the escorts." Crenshaw said.

An instant after, more dragons appeared as the groups split up. The difference between the dragons fighting them and the bigger ones, besides size, was the fact that these ones had a big triceratops-like disk on their heads. (Think the Blood Dragons from Skyrim)

"Watch out for those big ones. Guess they have the same mindset as World War 2 bombers. i.e. anti-fighter defenses!" A Russian shouted. Crenshaw saw as said pilot banked hard and avoided a soaring projectile from the dragons. They had archers on them in a kind of canopy similar to that of war elephants. There were some on the bottom too.

"Take them down now!" David flew directly under one and OFF'd under it, bringing his nose to bear and unleashing his cannon point-blank. Chunks blew everywhere and the dragon fell. But there were still at least dozens of them.

Air raid sirens blared as the dogfight came into view. "We need some fire in the sky NOW!" A Canadian captain yelled. "Get some men in those AA weapons and take down those dragons!"

Kozak took the initiative and mounted up on a nearby AA vehicle who was one man short. An M163 VADS. Vulcan Air Defense System. Essentially an AA APC fielded by America once upon a time. These were pulled out of storage. These vehicles were better found used by countries like Israel. In fact, this one had Israeli markings. The Gate was scaring everyone. Countries that tended to keep to themselves opened up and said 'Let us help.' Because let's be honest, they definitely aren't gonna send a whole branch, but if something like that happened to one person, with the possibility of it happening elsewhere, wouldn't YOU do something about it?

Israel did, so did Portugal, Chile, even Switzerland. Although not without an earth-shattering debate on Switzerland's side. It was a world news thing that made people wonder if they'd ever get done. So many insults and arguments.

AA vehicles were racing out while those without such luxuries were racing for cover. "How many of zem are zere?!" A rushing Frenchman yelled.

"Radio says they're a heading for the Armory District!" An Italian yelled.

"Take them out before they wipe out our weapons!" Yelled a Greek.

The APC moved towards the supply area. The fort was one huge rectangular area with six districts. Encompassing the entire inner perimeter, up to the walls and back a small ways, was the Defense District. The walls and defenses in and on them. If you were to look at the fort from in front of it, behind the wall to the right front was the Armory District. Where the weapons were kept. The more volatile, the more protected. There were various armories, along with other locations like barracks and command staff around the base, but the mother loads were concentrated.

To the left was the Motor Pool District. The nations had smaller independent areas for their own vehicles, but for the most part, they all were collected here. Tanks, jeeps, Humvees, APCs, you name it.

Behind that was the Intelligence District. Where the scientists and historians worked. Unlike the others, this was the one dedicated area for any of that. It just doesn't get evident until you get to the main structure. Much of the district is living quarters for the personnel involved.

To the right of that and behind the main armory, was the living quarters for the soldiers, the Residential District. Divided by country with some space left over. Those with minor forces were allocated to one of the main buildings.

And finally to the complete right was an airfield. In the center of all this was the Command District. The nerve center.

"Air flights just sent word of massive dragons being accompanied by smaller ones heading right for the fort, the remaining ones are engaging the jets." The driver said.

The procedure was planned. Stick to a set route, alternate as the situation demands, and take down as many as possible. It was a bit disorienting as the ride was taken directly under sirens as they blared, with soldiers running and shouting. "UP THERE! 11 o'clock!" Kozak didn't think, he just turned and aimed. Soon thanking himself for pulling the trigger as the body of a dragon fell upon a structure, the rider dying on impact. It became apparent just how close the fight was. Although you could only make out specks, you could see them soaring around. With bigger more distinguishable specks among them.

"Holy Mary- it's a whole goddamn bombing run." Kozak said.

"Kozak, it's Ferguson, where the hell are you?!" His radio came to life as his squad leader spoke.

"I'm on an Israeli APC, shooting down dragons sir! Tell Scott he'll have to go and hide without me!" Ghosts were elite soldiers, but unless they, like Kozak, had an AA gun they were useless against air put that thought to the side as he opened fire with the minigun, waiting until an opportune moment to use the launcher.

"FOX 2!" Munro shot down another dragon, a missile this time. "That reminds me! Use your guns if you can!"

"But sir!" A fellow pilot shouted. "What about the Liam Devices? We can fire missiles all day! Though it's still pretty mind-blowing."

In the coming peace times after the Blacklist, military aviation was trying to come up with way to improve aerial warfare. i.e. the missiles and bombs. Only two or four and you're done. Guns all the way.

A genius by the name of Charles Liam changed all this. A Canadian scientist, he created the 'Liam Device.' From a young age, he became infatuated with sci-fi, and pursued a degree in the robotics field. After college, university, and becoming a full-time scientist, he actually created nano-bots. Unlike sci-fi culture, in which they were used for building or enhancing a human body, he used this fantasy turned reality to solve an issue with another field he loved: Jets.

With this device, jets could now fly for extended periods without touching down to rearm. Fire, and after a few minutes, the weapon would regenerate. It had dozens of bumps and setbacks in it's development for sure.

It was a small cube-shaped object placed in the jet in a location, as of yet, classified.

"And let you go crazy? Remember what happened to the pilots over Afghanistan who used their Liam devices up?!" Casper said.

The device was not perfect however. It was only good for a number of uses. An example being your main missiles, Joint Strike Missiles were good for 30 uses, then it ran dry. And once used, the bots could not be refigured to change and replenish the supply of another weapon. Meaning you couldn't change the amount of multi-lock missiles for your main missiles. Also, it only rearmed the weapons you had. For example. Let's say you were flying an F-18 Super Hornet with the classic Joint Strike Missiles, All Aspect Missiles, and Rocket Pods. If you wanted to trade the rocket pods for cluster bombs, or your aspects for multi target AA missiles, you had to go back to base altogether.

Two American pilots learned that the hard way after using all their missiles against insurgent pilots. If it wasn't for the Ghosts, they wouldn't be alive today.

"Besides. Why use your missiles when you can take these suckers out with your guns?" Talon added.

"Because these bastards are rather fond of hovering in place while you chase the- OH THAT BRAGGART!" The pilot replied as the dragon he chased stopped and let him pass.

"Calm down comrade! Watch their movements and intercept as needed." Sokov squawked.

"Easy for you to say!"

"Easy you two. We got fast movers heading to the base ahead of the bomber dragons. We need to intercept now." Crenshaw said. Performing a split s upon seeing the opportunity and placing another pursuer in front of him. Then unleashing the cannon.

"See you in hell svoloch!" A Russian said downing another. Back on the ground, the Ghosts were directing any remaining noncombat personnel to bunker entrances while taking part in the fight however they could. Kozak being the most involved.

"They're everywhere! Just focus on the smaller ones! The big guys will be hit by the big guns!" Kozak yelled. Dragons fell, with some debris from structures they attacked. No jets had been hit, yet.

"I just got word from the Residential District!" A Brit yelled. "Things are heating up over there!" He finished with shooting a SAM launcher.

"Please tell me the majority of the civilians are safe." Kozak mumbled to himself. He used his own launcher, and actually managed to get two dragons at once. One was hit and slammed into another. A jet flew over him and struck another dragon.

"They're heading for the fuel tanks! Over in the Motor District!" An African yelled on the radio. The fuel, in regards to the type used by certain vehicles, were kept separate from one another, most being in huge tanks. One goes, chances of a chain reaction were high. Kozak opened fire on two more while an avenger launcher volley went into the air.

"Thank god I'm not the only one doing this." He mumbled. The sky was starting to fill with smoke by now. It was bound to get worse if the defenses fell. A large dragon got close to the ground, and began skimming over a road as AA fire went its way, it took a breath and unleashed a massive cone of fire that destroyed whatever it touched, pavement bubbling and metal tured to slag. And more were doing the same around the fort.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ENEMY FORCES HAVE LANDED AT THE ARMORY DISTRICT! REPEAT! LANDING AT THE ARMORY! ALL AVAILABLE FORCES TO THE ARMORY DISTRICT!" The loudspeaker was answered with a massive dragon corpse falling in front of one of the armories.

"Someone get to the Residential District! THERE'S BODIES ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SEND THE WOUNDED?!"

Down in the bunker, the tension was high.

The center of the bunker complex was located under the Command Center. With halls and tunnels leading to different sections and areas. A sort of underground 'Fort Gate' to be used if things went south.

In one section of the Command Area, many decided to utilize the numerous 'tv screens' as the Coalition called them. They broadcasted what was happening on the surface via 'helmet cameras' and other cameras. The high ranking individuals were in the VIP section where the other command staff were and directed the defense.

"There are so many…" Tuka said, referring to the Saderan attack force.

"It's been centuries since I've seen something on this scale." Rory said. They looked to Sam, who joined them along with the civilians, whose face was a mix of grimace and confidence.

"What do we do Mr. Fisher?" Tuka asked.

"We wait. We wait for them to break the attack." He replied.

"It is not every day that we use our large dragons. A single breath from them can level almost anything." Piña said.

"Are these like the Flame Dragon I've been hearing about?" Sam asked.

"No. The Flame Dragon is slightly bigger, and more powerful." Was the reply. The princess hung her head. "The chances for a peace talk now are slim, aren't they?"

"That's for our leaders to decide. There's only one reason these guys could be attacking now." Sam said knowing the answer. The group turned to the princess, realizing what he meant. They were here for the princess. The fate of Italica was definitely heard of by now, and it was only natural to act after hearing about the fate of your princess being captured.

The screens were getting very graphic as missiles were flying into the air, the jets and dragons dancing in the sky like birds. Some soldiers shot in the air while others dove for cover as another dragon came and belched fire.

"Update on the armory situation! They're raiding us!" The videos didn't lie. During the chaos of the initial attack, some dragons landed within the area, near the small arms storage. The doors had already been broken in and legionaries were running like men possessed in and out carrying guns.

"WHAT?! How are- how do they kn- forget it! Get every available squad over there now!"

Itami found himself among those moving to secure the area. The corner to the armory district was right there, along with a few squads of friendlies firing around said corners. Some hit and wounded around. "HOLD ON!" One cried as he ran past. He turned the corner and the first thing he saw among this particular collection of smaller armories was a dragon perched on the roof of one, unleashing a breath at him. Just in time he backtracked into his following team as the inferno engulfed the spot where he was and slagged the pavement. He took a peek, and the beast was still there, kept relatively safe from the fighters by other dragons flying around. Some approaches were cut off by the bigger dragons, so only two were usable. While some legionaries made their rounds stealing whatever weapons they could and bringing them to a large dragon with a large wooden container strapped to its chest, others kept the line behind the cover of destroyed armored cars and fired their crossbows at the approaching defenders.

"They just swarmed in! Took us completely off guard!"

"Reinforcements are being diverted from the Residential district, but it's nightmare over there!" The soldier was cut off by a jet soaring low over their heads. "They're holding tight! Choppers can't get close to get rid of that dragon!"

"Hey, Wataru! Get that launcher ready! And look behind you this time! Cover him!" The team took the place of the local squad as they caught their breath, Mari taking a look at the 6 wounded. 4 had burns, and she wanted to look away. It wasn't their whole bodies, but those afflicted were… likely not going to fight again. Those she focused on were inflicted with a bolt wound.

"Oh God… FUCK this hurts!"

'Ok. Ok. Calm down, Mari.' She thought. This was in the thick of a fight, and so she was a bit shaky. All her previous works were before or between fights. So she was able to better keep the sights out of her mind. But now with all the noise and chaos around it was more difficult. 'Ok. Ok. This was a crossbow bolt. So that means it was a matter of pulling it out, provided it wasn't too deep, and cleaning what she could before wrapping it.

Wataru rounded the corner with his Panzerfaust, aimed, and let loose, then hiding. A boom was heard. He peeked around to see the results. Direct hit! "Whoo! I got it! And I only had one rocket too! HAH!"

"Ok. Let's move up. Carefully. We got vehicles to use so just stay with cover. I'll go first, follow my lead." Itami said, peeking around. He rushed forward after firing a few shots, hugging the grill of a Humvee as bolts came at him. Kurata and Kuwahara followed as the rest of the team covered them. "We gotta hit them. Keep them from stealing any more of our weapons!"

"How they hell do they know where to look?" Kurata cried.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is we stop them from grabbing more!" Kuwahara said. He leaned out and let out some shots. Itami didn't want to risk a grenade, lest he sends a reaction of exploding ammo.

"No grenades! Rifles only!" Shino let out a groan as she put a grenade back. Bolts flew towars them as they moved closer through cover to get bearings. Taking shots at those running and gathering their weapons. "We gotta stall them! Shoot that other dragon with whatever you have! We may be able to annoy it to the point of it running off!" So began the firefight in earnest as Third Recon was fully in cover, save for Kurokawa still back with the wounded. Itami let out a blind fire shot, then took the opportunity of suppression to make a better shot at one of the legionaries, before falling to avoid another bolt. Then peek out for another shot. He aimed for the big dragon this time, it was hunkered while still leaving a gap for soldiers to run into to load their plunder.

More followed his example as they gathered to shoot the dragon. For some reason, it didn't attack them. Just sat there and shrugged it off, with some annoyance. The amount of legionaries there to hold off the soldiers was dwindling as more and more came. Any other dragons coming in were hindered by the Vulcan fire that came their way when they came down for a strike.

The last of the defenders fell, and anyone not armed ran for the dragon and into the container, bringing up the door as gunfire rippled it. "Wataru-san! Hit that thing!"

"I only had one rocket, lieutenant!" He answered. Despite opening any weapon fire they had, this dragon flapped its wings and took off at low altitude to avoid whatever enemy fire it could.

"Well shit!" Itami swore. "Forget it, secure the area, find any stragglers! Nothing we can do except defend against any more that show up!"

Crenshaw watched as his latest kill fell to the ground. More AA guns were up and running, but the big dragons were already in bound. They flew lower and began their breath attacks. Tracer fire was filling the air, and the missiles were pulled out of the storage too. "Look at all this! This ain't no amateur attack!" Casper said.

"Got that right! This is the red zone!" Talon said.

Crenshaw barrel rolled (not that Star Fox shit) as a contact drew closer and brought his guns to bear. The cannon shredded another dragon.

"Polaris 5 is hit, he's going down!" Munro said. That was the 15th plane so far. Others had taken flight to join by the time the dragons got to the base.

"I see a chute. Good cells. Keep those dragons away from him!"

Crenshaw 180'd and fired an all aspect, which turned and slammed into a rear coming dragon. The enemy assault was starting to come to a standstill now, but the remainders were fighting like animals.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, the final dragon fell.

"This is the tower, the remaining dragons are pulling out! We've won!"

"We did? HAH! Look at them run. Looks like they've had enough!" Casper said.

"Jesus…" Talon's comment was directed to the fort. It seemed like half of it was on fire, smoke filling the air like Pearl Harbor. There was no telling how many dead littered the streets right now.

"How's it looking down there?"

"Too soon to tell. My best guess is it's bad. This wasn't a hit and run. This was total annihilation."

"That was intense dogfight... Tower, are we clear to land?" Sokov asked.

"Affirmative, make ready to- hold on…"

"What is it?" Crenshaw asked. More blips appeared on his radar, and five more dragons flew in from around the mountain at a very quick pace.

They flew in low and he found several men falling from them. "The hell?" The men landed like they intended to fall. Armor all over their bodies. Looking something like beefed up Praetorian soldiers of Rome. But unlike the other Saderan soldiers, the armor was also similar to a knight's. The arms and legs clad in armor The bristles on the helmet, as well as the cape and other visible fabrics seemed to glow. Upon their faces were masks. Masks that bore an unmistakable resemblance to ancient statues of Greece and Rome. Featureless, emotionless.

Coalition forces opened fire at the soldiers, but nothing happened. Hell they didn't even lift their shields. "What the fuck?!" Ramirez cried. A faint shimmer of blue was around the soldiers as they were hit. The rounds became pellets as they fell as if they hit Superman. One lifted his sword and pointed it in their direction with a swift slash, and a glowing bolt of energy came forth. The two Ghosts and other soldiers ducked and watched as the bolt hit an S-300, resulting in a massive explosion.

"Take them down!" Scott ordered. The hostiles grouped together and marched forward with shields raised. "Command, this is Ghost Lead! Those dragons dropped off soldiers! They're bulletproof! Literally bulletproof!" Another bolt slammed nearby, with a less intense explosion. "Who the fuck are these guys!?"

In the bunker, the attention was fixed on the spectacle. Everyone thought it was safe to leave the bunker until these Saderans fell into the field.

"Jesus Christ." A commander remarked on how they just ignored bullet fire without shields. "Who the hell are these guys?"

Keating and Valentine came into the area. "Our feeds were dead, we need to see this here an- dear god." Was all the Brit said.

They watched the Saderan soldiers march towards a bunker entrance while being shot at, but not killed. "What the-"

"Excelsiors." Piña whispered.

"What was that?" Asked Keating.

"Excelsiors. The elite of all Saderan ground troops. Forged in the very fires of war itself. Volunteers wishing to adhere to the strictest of Emloy's laws. They are the pinnacle of our ranks. Their armor forged to withstand the mightiest blows, their strength of a thousand. They desire only the heat of battle and the chaos of conflict. I dare say you are doomed if they reach their goal, which I may say, is here."

"They're not stopping! Nothing is working! How do you stop them!?"

 **…**

Machine guns rattled, but the Saderan soldiers marched on. Unconcerned with the opposition while sending bolts at whatever they deemed a nuisance. Usually a tank.

"NOTHING CAN STOP THESE GUYS!" A Mexican shouted. Miniguns didn't do shit, grenades were pathetic, any snipers in the area only watched as their shots pinged off the helmets. And the few tanks that were still out were being destroyed as they showed up. Scott was thinking in overdrive on what could kill these guys. Then it hit him.

"All aircraft. All aircraft. Sync up and perform a strafing run! I am designating the target!" Scott used his Cross Com to do so. "I hope to God this works."

"You crazy?! Half the damn base is there!" Sokov shouted. "And what about the fact that there's a nearby fuel tank there?!"

Of course there's a complication. "I'm designating the target. Line up and you'll be fine."

"Mess up and we're all fried." Munro said.

"Just shut up and do your job!" Scott yelled.

"All aircraft line up!" Crenshaw ordered. The planes prepared by approaching via a vector set by Crenshaw, and followed the Colonel to the target. "Wait for a clear lock, then fire." The jets came in low and fast, ready to bring their missiles to bear.

The diamond turned red.

And a torrent of missiles and cannon fire went straight to the soldiers.

Coalition forces ducked for cover as the Saderans were overwhelmed by the fighter assault. Deafening boom after deafening boom. When it ended, and the dust settled. To their shock, but relief, the Saderans were still in one piece… but dead. "This is Ghost Lead… hostiles down."

"Understood Ghost Lead. Looks like they're retreating for real this time. All contacts are heading out."

Cheers emanated throughout the base as soldiers let the excitement flow. Celebrations would be held for sure…

… after the inevitable sorrow was shared for the fallen.

Starting with a particular demigoddess.

She saw the strike on the screens, and felt the pressure they had to endure from this onslaught. When it ended, she no longer felt their force. They were dead… dead. Never in all her years has she seen Excelsiors killed so quickly at once.

While the cheers within the bunker sounded, she was silent. Just staring at the screen showing the dead soldiers until it changed. When the bunker opened, she walked at a brisk pace to the location. She ignored the stares given to her as she went. Her only concern was the dead Excelsiors.

When she reached the location, there were a few soldiers there mingling about. She moved around to get to the bodies. "Hey hold on, Rory, we need-" The soldier was cut off as she grabbed his arm and threw him aside, not looking at him at all. He hit a lamppost as his comrades ran to make sure he was ok. No one else made a move. She reached the bodies. Looking down on one of them at her knees with a darkened look on her face. Her axe fell as she got to her knees and took one into her arms like a lover or a caretaker. Anything that was going on around her was shut out as she focused on the fallen soldier. If it seems like she was taking this to heart, well she was. Excelsiors were those who spent the most time within her presence other than the priests of Emroy. She addressed them when they applied, observed them when they trained, and congratulated them when they graduated. So one can imagine how it was affecting her.

She placed a hand upon the steel mask concealing the face, gently caressing a hand across it as a tear fell. Had it not been for the law of being not allowed to interfere, she could've very well joined them in their battle. But such ability was beyond her. So instead, she had to settle for simply giving their final rites.

"Rest now. May Emroy grant you entry to his fortress. May your enemies taste defeat in the end, and your empire continue forward and gain victory. May your scattered body go beyond the limits of the mind. Beyond the limits of our world. To the places your father spoke of and your forefathers fought for. Find comfort in Emroy's embrace." She let the man's body rest, then moved to the next one. As she did so, the blessed soldier began to burn in a magical manner, the armor and body, flaking off and evaporating in air, forming a single misty glow and into the sky. When it was over, only the mask remained. The process was repeated until no bodies remained. Rory, still shutting out the crowd of spectators who gathered to watch the spectacle, gathered the masks one by one.

"I'm leaving the fortress. These need to be returned to the Hall of Excellence." She simply said.

 **9:40 P.M.**

The attack was a quick matter in comparison to other battles. It left 271 dead and 3,543 injured.

In the Command Center, the Princess and Bozes were talking one last time before they fell asleep. "Your highness. This is sure to escalate this conflict. Do you think that you may have made the wrong choice agreeing to this?" Asked Bozes. "They defeated Excelsiors."

"No," Piña said, "but the soldiers surely wouldn't let you take them in. Besides, if anything they'd use the attack as an excuse… though, they are treating us rather nicely and letting us stay here… I don't know." She looked outside at the moon. "Our cultures are so different. And add the fact that this Coalition is really many nations, meaning many cultures… I can't even imagine what only one would fight for. And to find out…"

"Princess, you're sure that you-"

"I have to go."

2 hours before this however, Mitchell was deployed on a covert op to prepare for a retaliatory strike. With the Blackbirds still under construction, and night descending. They had to rely on the often munched upon Predators. Thankfully flights of dragons were rare at night, so there was less of a chance of the bird being taken down.

They were already out in the field, near their target. Underneath an aqueduct leading to their destination. It was a fortress in an oval configuration with structures of concrete and marble. Not tents. You could almost call this fort a large military town. 4 massive dome structures stood in the center. All connected by smaller tube sections. Their upper middle sections lined with columns. The predator saw dragons within. The aqueduct let to the top of a ridge where the walls were built into as a natural defense. It was very steep. The rest of the fortress was of barracks, armories, and 2 structures that resembled horreums. Horreums were public warehouses in Rome, commonly used to store food, mostly grain. No reason to think these were any different. There was no civilian population nearby. So that meant they were a primary objective. Another, designating the dome structures for a strike. Surely the dragons would have to leave without proper shelter. Secondary objectives? At this point it was up to their own discretion. The only important thing was getting rid of those domes.

It was located in the middle of a forests, with only a couple of roads leading to it. Said roads were deserted. No patrols in sight. And the forest canopy would go to some lengths of keeping them concealed until they used their cloaks. But they couldn't really at this time, and not because they weren't working. But because Itami was in their midst. And he didn't have access to this new gear. No one but the Ghosts did. Still too experimental.

"What you got Kozak?" Mitchell asked laying against his tree.

"Same thing the Predator picked up, loads of hostiles. If we're gonna take any down we have to be quick. The smallest groups are ranging up to 8 men each. It'll only take one scream." Came the reply.

"Ok. Last minute gear check. Take one last look over your stuff and we're out." Kozak already did so a few seconds ago. He along with the other recruits were here to further prove themselves as Ghosts. Though Mitchell didn't seem worried about that. So far they've held themselves up rather well, but those were pitched battles. Anyone could excel at those. This would be a true test of their capabilities. Cedric had slapped a magazine back into his Vector after checking it. Pepper was done counting the mags he had, and 30K gave an A-OK.

But it wasn't them he was worried about. He had a fifth squadmate to look after this time. And he was over at a tree with a helmet slumped over his eyes and hands rested on his chest as he comfortable napped. "Itami." He didn't stir. "Itami!" Nothing. Mitchell gave him some nudged with his boot, and the Japanese man stirred.

"Naniii? Na… oh. Hello cap." Came a sleepy answer as he lifted his helmet.

"I told you to get some sleep. I knew we were gonna be out here after that attack."

"I _DID_ sleep. Just not long enough." Came a simple reply. Mitchell sighed and shook his head.

"Did you check your gear one last time?"

"Yep."

"… you're sure."

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"I looked. I'm good."

"Then where's your incendiary grenades I said to make sure you had?" Itami just put a calm hand on the right hip, then patted. Nothing was there, so he checked his left. Nothing. He jolted a bit and looked all over his belt. He didn't have the grenades.

"Forget it. We'll improvise." Mitchell said with irritation in his voice. This wasn't a learning environment like before, so his annoyance was justified. Why was he bringing Itami along you ask? Tell you the truth, he wasn't sure himself this time. He figured it would be a good time to get more experience into this guy. It would also be a good way to see Itami's expertise in his special forces training. But he wasn't expecting much. Was it stupidity for doing this? Madness? A big risk for sure. But it was also the best way to further determine the man's capabilities besides a controlled, educational environment.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, he brought his NVG down and cracked open that journal he carried around and began writing again. _Not a day of being back from Italica after that bandit situation, and we get attacked by a dragon strike. And it was all for some of our weapons. I understand the mentality. Knowing your enemy includes their hardware as much as their psychology. But… it's kind of a lost cause if you ask me. I mean, great in magic or not, they don't have the capabilities to properly study them, and even if they do, what do they plan to do after? Make them? We all know that's not gonna happen._

 _But I'll be damned if that attack wasn't bad. Casualties were light in comparison to the other battles. As far as dead goes anyway. But the devastation? THAT'S a different story. Particularly in the armory. Smaller structures were destroyed completely, bigger ones had holes in the walls. It was a bit of a wakeup call to us. A while after the battle, one more dragon showed up, but it was way up in the sky, and dropped loads of papers on us. Leaflets. It had a picture of our fortress in the background with loads of legions in the foreground. It said uh… let's see… the text was Memento: Tu es cincta. The linguists say it means 'Remember: You are surrounded.' Ain't that the truth? I guess that's why we're hitting this fort. I just recall Mitchell-dono talking about some kind of occupation here proposed by the generals. Do some damage and the main force would come in and take it. Not sure why he brought me along though._

By the time Itami finished this entry, it was time to move. He was feeling pretty insignificant right now. He had special forces training, but it's been years since he's gone to any of the exercises. He used his leave days to go to conventions or skip the major things. It was only for a short while since the Gate opened that he trained under Scott's rigorous plan. And here was 4 other Ghosts who despite being recruits are more in tune than he.

"Ok. Itami, you stay close to me. Pepper, you'll stay up high and provide overwatch. Cedric, you'll take 30K and Kozak to the domes and plant the beacons around the area, then move back to extraction. Itami and I will head to the horraeums and destroy whatever we find."

"Got it sir."

"Uhhh… Mitchell-dono? How do we get inside the fort in the first place? All the entrances are locked and under guard." Itami stated flatly.

"Not all of them." Mitchell said, taking a rope hook that he kept by the tree and loaded it into his MC-R's launcher. "When in the field. Think outside the box." The hook was sent soaring over the water carrying structure onto the other side. The hook catching. Mitchell gave a few tugs before a slow ascent. "Ok, we're good. Follow me." One by one they went up, with Itami going last. He ended up nearly slipping a few times, but managed to reach the top. The sounds of running water was now clear and loud as he saw it flowing down towards the fortress. "Follow the stream."

"Maaaaan, why can't we be able to just ride it like a water slide?"

"Cut the chatter." Mitchell ordered. He wasn't one for small talk on missions. Particularly when he could say so. "When we get within visual range, stay hunkered down until we reach the end. If I recall right, this should lead to a reservoir. We'll have to climb down from it and make way through the fort to our objectives."

"Kyaputen… uh… I only have like one block of C4. How are we gonna get rid of the food and all that?"

"M14 TH3." The captain responded.

"… huh?"

"Incendiary grenades, you know, the things you forgot to bring? Set them off with the C4 and the food will burn. Be ready to use them when I say so." The end was reached in time. It led to a semi-circle court yard with a lot of space. They waited a moment and waited. Looking around. No patrols or guards were coming near. They had a window of opportunity. Pepper would stay where he was. "Heh, aqueducts are lifelines, and here I am ready to use one to take lives." He joked.

They slowly descended via rope, and as soon as Itami reached the bottom, they took off.

 **(Cue Stealth Music-Wetworks by Avery Alexander on YouTube)**

"Hey, wait!" Itami called quietly as he ran after Mitchell. They ran in between to structures resembling quarters for the soldiers, and waited. "Don't take off without me, sir, I can't read yo-"

"Keep up then." Mitchell interrupted before making another run. Itami followed with haste as he tried to run without getting up. Keep your profile low so you can better remain unseen. Itami's heart was racing now. This was like that challenge in the forest. But this time he wasn't fighting Ghosts in a friendly setting, he was with a Ghost in a hostile fort with dragons. He felt himself panting lightly, but he kept a lid on it for the moment as they moved from one of the alleys they moved into towards another. They'd try to move along the road, but the patrols were scattered. They had to keep on their toes.

"Cap, got 5 coming up." Pepper's update caused Mitchell to turn into another alley. There they came being followed by a floating bright white light. The illumination was enough to make it look like daytime.

"There's a trick." Itami whispered.

"SHH!" The patrol passed unaware of the soldiers. "Don't talk unless necessary. Anything could give us away."

'Ok, Mr. Paranoid.' Came the thought from Itami. In his head of course as he followed the Ghost. He found himself looking over his shoulder. Fifth time now. Nothing, but it still felt like there were eyes on him at all times. Nothing was there. But it was one of those things. There's nothing there, you know there's nothing there, but you can't help but feel like there is. He's already had a taste of the standard soldier's experience, and it was still a nightmare inducing experience. But this? This was a whole new level. This was nothing like those scenarios in Ranger and SFG training. They give a rundown, tell you what to expect, and you went in and did it. Here it was the exact same thing… only real. His eyes were wide, and only his willpower kept him from breathing heavily. It's one thing to be in a battle and face your enemies. But it's another to be in their midst in their territory without them knowing you're there. Yet he kept his mouth shut. Don't bother the cap now.

Mitchell held a fist up, an order to hold. They were now in a darkened position. Another small alleyway. A longer one on the other side. But there were more soldiers here. Two marched by with crossbows in hand. Perfect synchronization in their step. More on the other side in the same manner in the opposite direction. Itami didn't dare move. Hell he didn't dare breathe.

"Cap, it's Pepper. You're clear." Immediately he moved, and Itami had to follow. Up against the wall in the shadows, and slowly moving.

"So far so good. Cedric what's your status?" Scott whispered into his mic.

"Making way to the first dome. Gotta find an entrance. May need to drop a few."

"Do what you have to do, but don't get seen."

"Yeah. Don't want the dragons out here." Itami whispered quieter to himself.

"Did you say something, Itami?" Mitchell asked, a surprised Itami shook his head at the question, and for now, Mitchell bought it. They continued as they made way through the alleys. A peek showed they weren't off limits a legionary was walking through them. With more of thosemagic balls of light following them as they held their crossbows. The one they were watching went out. The soldier took his left hand and formed an aura of matching color in it, then cast another light. It took only about 5 seconds. Way better than a torch or flashlight for sure. They crossed before he could get within range, and kept going till they reached their desired location to reach the horraeum.

"Hold up!" Mitchell ordered, causing Itami's breath to hitch. A legionary was right there in front of them. Back turned. He was RIGHT THERE. So close you could smell him… exaggerated of course. It's a wonder he didn't hear the hushed order. Mitchell moved to level with the man as his arms stretched out. Not with the blinding speed of a bullet, but carefully. Like a slowly grasping hand. Then blink of an eye, a hand around the mouth, a tug into the dark, and a twist to the head, the man was killed. Quick and painless.

"Let's go." Itami was motionless as he stared at the lifeless corpse taken in the darkness through his NVGs. It's one thing to shoot your enemy at a distance, or up close. But that was. But this was up close and personal. Like see the freckles and wrinkles personal. A blank look on the guard's face was all there was.

Is this what he was really expected to do as a member of Special Forces? He wasn't naïve. He's seen movies and games and what not. But now that this happened, he didn't know what to expect.

"Itami!" The hushed voice caught his attention. He looked up to see Mitchell on the other side. "Come on!" He shook himself and made ready to run over, but to late did he see Mitchell usher him to wait. Another legionary came at him. It seemed luck was somewhat on his side as Itami pulled back in time. But I say 'somewhat' because the soldier caught a small glimpse. Rather than call out or charge. He thought he was seeing things. He slowly approached, gladius at the ready in case his crossbow proved inadequate. He rounded the corner with candlelight.

Nothing.

"Probabiliter iustus animus." He said, and continued moving on. Itami was around a different corner with the body. He moved after the soldier left, then snuck across.

"Get your fucking head in the game, son, this isn't a simulation!" Mitchell nearly spat.

"G- gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai." Mitchell turned and led on.

"Pepper, how we looking?"

"Good sir. Patrols are none the wiser. Cedric just entered a dome."

"It's pretty vacant in here sir," the mentioned man said, "most personnel must be asleep. Beacons set up in the second dome. Moving to the next location."

"Understood, keep it up."

"How's the slacker doing?" Kozak asked.

"… he's managing." Mitchell said. Itami felt a drop of sweat fall. A moment later, they were at the horraeums. Only a couple of guards. This fortress must be pretty secure, which it was. To normal people that is. Mitchell handed Itami a couple of the grenades, only after a moment of confusion did he realize and take them.

"You go into one and plant the C4 in an area. I gave you two detonators. Use some of it to set off the two grenades I gave you in separate areas. Hopefully no one hears us when we light the food and make them some toast." Itami only laughed a little, then went back to his fake demeanor. The fear was still gripping at him. They'd been lucky, so far. But he nearly blew it! "But we wait for Cedric to plant his beacons first. When that's done, we make a run for it as quick as we can without compromising ourselves. Got it?"

"H-h-hai, Mitchell-dono." He said.

"What did I just say?"

"Stick some C4 on the grenades, stick the grenades in separate areas, and hope no one hears when we blow their food."

"Good."

'Easy, Itami. Easy.' He thought. 'You'll be back reading your manga before you know it.' He waited for the captain's go ahead. And what do people when they have nothing to do when waiting? Daydreaming. Of being back in Japan reading his manga, going to the doujinshi events, of the cosplayers and their outfits, and of- WAIT… why was he thinking of Kuribayahsi's tits at a moment like this?! Well sure they-

"ITAMI!" 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.' He thought. The captain told him aim for the guy on the right, he'd take the left. "Same time."

1…

2…

3.

Two silenced shots, two dead. They ran forward and grabbed them before the bleeding took hold and dragged them off into their respective horreum. "Ok Itami," he said over the radio, "when Cedric informs, we're gonna take our C4-covered grenades and throw them across the horreums, spreading the fire and destroying the food. And by the time the enemy realizes. Hopefully it'll be too late. As soon as we set them off, we have to RUN and I mean RUN to the extraction point in the confusion and avoid what we can. We get out of the fort the same way we came in. So be quick and do what I say. And for the love of God, don't trip."

"Uhh… sir!" Itami said looking at the inventory in here. There were pits and open containers everywhere. Most of it grain, but some of it wasn't. You had apples, oranges, tomatoes, carrots, holy- were those pineapples? Sadera must indeed be big and well-connected to get something like that. It almost made him feel sorry for burning all this food. After he put the grenades in spots he was sure would work, he took this moment to look back at another manga he had. Hey, if he had to sit and wait, why just sit and wait? So began his reading… and helping himself to the supply. It was gonna burn anyway, right?

…

…

…

His train of concentration was shattered by Mitchell's voice in his ear piece. "We're good son. Hit the trigger."

"Hai." He said, swallowing the bite of apple he took. He ran out of that building, and made sure no hostiles were out there first of course. None safe for a few in the roads further away. The sound of a click was heard as he hit the detonators. And thumps were heard inside the building. No time to look at the results, he had to follow Mitchell back to the reservoir.

"Good work. Back to the extract." Itami felt himself calming down for real now. The mission was good and they were leaving. About time, now he didn't have to-

"Terror! Terror! Est possessor agelli obsidionem!"

"… oh shit." He said.

"Nam praesidio e mortuus est! Find qui fecit hæc!"

"Looks like they found the body." Mitchell said. "Just move fast and stay close. Be selective in your shots if they need to be made." Basically, if you shoot, make sure it won't alert anyone else. They retraced their steps on their way back, avoiding now alerted patrols. It was proof of how unpredictable things can be and how nothing ever survives first contact.

Luck seemed to stay on their side in a limited way as no one saw them the rest of the way. The reservoir was reached and the ascent began. "Beacons in place?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes sir. Now it's just a matter of getting out of here."

"Assuming they didn't decide to spread out all their forces. I see a bunch of legionaries marching out of their quarters. Guys are like robots, they move so efficiently." Pepper said looking through his scope. Itami was halfway up the tall structure when he mistepped and nearly fell. His manga he tucked into his pocket ended up falling out and onto the ground.

"AH!" He yelped, reaching only too late to grab it. "Dammit! That's a new issue!"

"Don't worry about it, get up here!" Mitchell said, but Itami instead went back down to get it. "Itami! Itami, get up here! Leave the damn book!" Itami only hastened his descent. "ITAMI! Belay the book!" No heeding of the order. "Itami, I am giving you a direct order! LEAVE THE BOOK!" Itami had already made it by then, sticking it into a deeper, more secure pocket and moving back up the rope. "Itami, I'm getting sick of your little obsession here. Therapy or not, you're putting us all at risk for a damned book!"

"Hey hey hey, I'm coming up aren't I? I mean come on, wer're practically alone here. They're all over where the fire is by now and we're-" The sound of a whiz becoming chunks of concrete being fractured and into his face occurred. A bolt lodged into the reservoir.

"Alius Or-!" The legionary who shouted was quickly silenced by a shot from Pepper's M110. They hoped it wasn't heard.

Their hopes were dashed as the blow of a horn was heard. Torches were lit around the fortress like the lights of a stadium, and it became clear that man wasn't alone as more came from his position and fired their own crossbows. "SUPPRESS!" Mitchell shouted. The Ghosts opened fire on the legionaries as they began swarming into the area. It would only be a matter of time until they began coming from another area. "COME ON ITAMI! GO GO GO!"

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.' Was his only thought as more bolts came flying at him. Spent shell casings fell on his face as he looked up.

By the time he finally reached the top, Mitchell grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him up and on his feet. At that moment, they began to run back along the aqueduct to the extraction point. "Nomad 61! This is Ghost Lead, objective complete! Ready for EVAC! Be advised we are compromised and running along an aqueduct. EVAC will be hot!"

"… repeat that, it sounded like you said aqueduct." The Blackhawk pilot said.

"I did! Get over here! Command, Ghost Lead! Mission complete, we are exfilling, the targets are all yours!"

"Good work, Mitchell. Pilots are moving in as you speak. Just get out of there, you got hostiles on horses coming after you!"

"Understood! Keep moving people!"

"This is 07 at 12 miles now bearing 270, angels 3, we are go for bomb drop." The radio chatter was followed by the swift passing of 5 Hornet jets racing by, and dropping bombs upon the domes. Following that, was a run of 2 A-10s and 5 F-4 Phantoms in Japanese colors came by unleashing more firepower upon the domes. It was safe to say the effect was desired as the domes were either blown apart or left with big gaping holes.

"DAMN! This is what I signed up for!" 30K cried.

"Maybe you should've joined the Air Force!" Kozak answered.

"Nah, I don't fly."

They kept running and running. They weren't gonna take a chance to see if horses or dragons were after them, and the sound of rotor blades hit their ears as Nomad 61 came into view. The craft pulled up to the aqueduct, allowing the soldiers to get inside. Mitchell went to the M134 and made ready for any contacts. None. "Extract complete, let's get outta here. Man, on an aqueduct. The boys back home will never believe this!"

Itami was sitting in his own chair with wide eyes. He almost died! An inch closer and that bolt would've hit his head!

"What's wrong with you Itami, you out of your damned mind?!" Mitchell barked, looking towards the recruit. "You risked the mission, our lives for a damned book! I know it helps you sleep at night but what you did out there was just reckless!" Itami said nothing as he looked at the now furious American's face through the goggles he wore. That Cross Com glowing did add to the intimidation. But instead of carrying on, Mitchell just shook his head and closed the Blackhawk door. "You gotta get over this obsession, Lieutenant, I'm not kidding around! We'll talk about this later! You at least did good up until then, but next time, tell me you feel queasy about these ops _before_ we get to the target area" He said sitting down.

Damn… he knew? Itami knew Mitchel was good, but damn. He decided to just rest this stress and adrenaline off. It's easier. He calmed down, and felt around himself just to make sure his arms and legs were all in one piece. He reached his upper left arm and felt something wet. Confusion set upon him as he brought it back to see. In this light, it was dark, and… was that red? He looked back to his arm, concern in his face. "Oh shit."

"What?"

Itami just exposed his arm, and in it was crossbow bolt with blood oozing down it.

 **10:43**

 **Hospital.**

The hospital was left unscathed in the battle, thank God.

Nolan left a room with bloodied gloves being removed. "Nolan you've done it again." He proclaimed. He was assisting in the treatment of those injured by the attack.

He wasn't gonna lie. Some were bad. Third degree burns, bolts and arrows, and very few stabs from those gladii. He wasn't sure what was worse. But the survivors of the swords lost a lot of blood. No fancy sword tricks, no swings or swipes. All you needed to do with one of them was STAB, preferably in the chest, and you got em.

Although new to him still, these injuries were becoming familiar to him very quickly. And he wasn't fazed by what he saw. For now anyway. No telling what other tricks Sadera had up its sleeve. He made way to the bottom floor to leave. He did what he could for today. They were going to head back across the head tomorrow and he had to be rested. 'I guess Kurokawa gets extra credit for helping out.' He joked with himself. "Hey… where is she anyway?" He hadn't seen her since he left her with one patient to help another in more critical condition. She's been working on at least a dozen. Nolan only knew her for a while and he already liked her. She listened to him and was genuine in her efforts.

"Hey." He asked a nurse. "Kurokawa? You seen her?"

"Ie, gomen'nasai."

… "Hey, where's Kurokawa?"

"Beats me, sorry."

… "Have you seen Kurokawa anywhere?"

"Nyet."

He asked 12 people, no one has seen her. "The hell is she?" He went around, deciding to ask someone one last time. "Hey. I'm looking for Kurokawa. You see her anywhere?"

"… OH, you mean the pretty Japanese medic? Yeah. I saw her leave the building 15 minutes ago."

"She left? Why?"

"Don't know, but she didn't look so good. Like she saw that Grudge Girl… whatever it was." Nolan immediately set to looking for her. If something was wrong he had to know about it. Outside the hospital? Must've tried to go somewhere to be alone. He exited the building, and looked around. The only place nearby he could think she would go is behind the structure. In the alley. So he went that way, and there she was.

She was on her rear with knees up. Arms across providing a support for her head. She was in a stance one in a depressed state would. Her hands still had the gloves. They were bloody beyond doubt. In fact there was barely a single clean spot on them. Her mask also had some blood on it. Hell, some was on her uniform. She was staring at the opposite wall. Eyes wide and emotionless. He approached slowly, thinking of how he should approach this.

"Kurokawa?"

She responded looking at him. Then back to the wall. "Nolan-sensei." She began in a quiet voice.

"… are… you ok?" He asked, and felt stupid for doing so. He knew something was wrong. And what it was. Kurokawa said nothing, just looked at her hands. Nolan moved to her and took a seat next to her. She didn't react to it, she just stared.

"… it won't come off. The blood won't come off. No matter what I do it just stays there." She rubbed them together, then looked again. "See? Never gonna go away. No matter how many times I rush or scrub it's gonna stay there."

"Kurokawa… you're still wearing your gloves. Your hands are ok."

"… oh…" She properly removed them, and cast them aside. Then looked at her hands again. Clean, prim, and proper. "… It's still there. I can't stop seeing it. I… where do they come from? What do they expect me to do?" Her voice was cracking, and she was tearing up.

The job was getting to her. There's nothing more to be explained. She was going through the stress of war's effects on the soldiers. Mentally as well as physically. He could see some traces of it during her volunteer work with the casualties from the battle against the army. But she managed to keep it together. Looks like she reached her limit.

"What happened in there?" He asked softly. "What made you snap?"

"… I… I couldn't save him. The 13th man… he… I couldn't save him. There was so much blood after we got the arrows out. It just wouldn't stop no matter what I did. I…" She began crying, and her face went into her hands. This was the first time Nolan was put into this kind of situation. But he already knew what to do. He carefully put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"You can't save them all, Kurokawa. That's just a cold fact. Believe me I know. You and I are lucky though, we learned this lesson in a controlled environment. Some aren't so lucky. Like a buddy from the Rangers I know… took him weeks to put the hat back on. He had to leave a comrade behind. There may come a time where you have to say no. Where you leave a fellow man to die to ensure the others live. I know you're not naïve, Kurokawa. But it's a lesson to know all the same. I was in your shoes. Hell I couldn't look at a casualty the same way for a while. But one day, I sucked it up and took the bandages back into my hand and got back to my duty."

"… that's one reason we admire you, Nolan-sensei… but I… I can't… I can't."

"Yes you can." He replied.

"No I can't! I've been having nightmares ever since day 1! I can't' bear with it any longer! I've seen some of the most outlandish injuries that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy! Why do you think I can do it?" She demanded getting up and looking down at him. "WHY?"

He slowly got up and pushed his glasses back against his face. Then hugged her, taking her byu surprise. "Because you became a medic." She didn't budge. "No one becomes a medic and has no idea whatsoever of what a medic does. Be it movies, games or stories, we're all aware of the nightmarish things we end up seeing. Hell I should know, and this war has introduced us to new images that'll haunt us. But what did you do when you first saw it?"

"…"

"You stuck around. Sure you're reaching your limits, but the fact you endured the first wounded shows you CAN do this. You're my best student. You CAN do this. And as tragic as your loss was, you saved 12 others. You CAN do this, because I said so." He let her go, and that look of pain and trauma was gone. "You need anything just give me a holler ok? In fact… I think I'll talk to Hazama, see if I can't drag you along with us back across the Gate for this diet. You could use a break with all you've been through." He finished with a smile. "And don't cry, messy makeup looks good on no one."

A joke. And Kurokawa began to find herself laughing. Nolan just snickered and turned, likely heading to his quarters. Kurokawa began to stop her fit and watched as Nolan left. She suddenly felt so much better for some reason. In fact, she felt a bit… fuzzy. "Thank you."

 **July 19** **th** **9:00 PM**

 **In the morning.**

The soldiers were in their uniforms and ready to go. Itami's injury wasn't critical. Crenshaw was coming to report the dragon dogfights, Keating as the overall commander. "Everyone ready? We're mounting up in this bus and moving through the Gate. From there, we move to the airport and head to the Diet." Keating said.

"Where is this taking place?" Piña asked.

"Well, considering the fact that the risk is too great of someone trying to sneak in and maybe kill one of you, even though you're going in secret, they'll eventually find out and tensions will break" Piña nodded and looked to the ground. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"We're heading to the Atlantic Ocean to report to the USS Gerald R. Ford. An aircraft carrier." Keating added

"What's an aircraft carrier?" Asked Lelei.

Keating smirked. "You'll see."

In the next moment, the Gate doors opened and revealed the abysmal blackness. "The world Itami and the Coalition came from." Tuka said, taking it in.

"I can't wait!" Rory said, a wide smile on her face.

"We aren't going to have fun." Leilei reminded Rory.

"I know I know." Rory said. After moments of anticipation, the bus went through, with the locals conveying differing levels of anticipation and excitement. When they came through, they found something that would stick with them forever.

"The bus is here! Ready the chambers!" The driver yelled. The bus was immediately led into a structure with signs and symbols unfamiliar to the Falmart people, but to the Ghosts and compatriots, was very familiar. Hazardous materials. It was a decon tent.

The bus drove in and watched as the tent closed behind them. Leilei watched as strange beings entered the bus and approached them, they had heads like Humans behind a glass like wall with rubber looking clothes. Some were yellow, some white, others a brilliant cyan. "Welcome back you guys!" It said. "Gonna need you to step out for the scanners."

"Out of the bus everyone!" Said Keating. The passengers stepped out, while the Falmarts were a bit wary, as they all came out with the doors still open. Decontaminates made their presence known as they hissed all around.

"What is this?!" Piña panicked as Countess Myui ran and hugged the princess's legs.

"A decontamination tent. We use it to kill pathogens and other possible diseases that may have been brought back. No sense in risking the health of our people." Keating said.

"Diseases? But why? Surely a people like yourself has cures." Rory said indifferently.

"Yeah, but throughout history it's done AFTER the epidemics. And we take a lesson to heart. Prevention is the best cure." Scott said.

The shock was soon replaced with a sense of non-argument. "Who's to say that you may have a disease we don't have a cure for?" Crenshaw added. A few moments later, the procedure was finished.

"OK! It's safe to go back in the bus! Have a good time!"

"First Lieutenant Itami." A voice said. Everyone turned to the speaker, a rather suspicious looking man in a trenchcoat was there with two others at his side. "I am Komakado, from Intel HQ. I've been instructed to stick with you until further notice."

"You with Public Safety?" Asked Itami.

"You can tell? That's a hero's sixth sense for you." Komakado said, seemingly amused.

"It was just a random guess. You do have a different air about yhou. If someone could become like you just by being in the army, there's no info lea" Itami said.

"A random guess huh? I looked into you." Komakado pulled out a little black book. "You had the second-lowest grades in your class during officer training, and only avoided last place because another trainee got injured. After graduation and assignment, 'you rated just barely passing.' Your CO got pissed off and threw you into Ranger Officer School, which you finished, somehow. For some reason, you were transferred to Narashino after that. Poor personal evaluations kept you at second Lieutenant, but after the incident in Ginza, you were promoted to First Lieutenant, I'm told."

Itami had his eyes closed as Komakado closed his book. "You sure did your homework."

The man chuckled. "Slacker. Otaku. Your reputation on post is horrible. The only thing commendable about you is how you uphold the SDF's anti-war policy. So how the hell did you end up an S?"

As soon as that sentence was finished, Shino was having yet another panic attack. While Itami just sighed. "You _really_ did your homework. Did you know? If a colony of ants gets rid of the laziest one, another one will just start being lazy instead?"

"So lazy people are necessary?" The Intel man asked.

"I don't know." Itami said. "But when my CO was yelling at me, I told him about that, and…"

"You were transferred to the Special Forces Group." Scott finished for him.

"I was just arguing for the hell of it though." Itami said. Komakado chuckled while Scott just glared.

"Well if people like you are taking it easy, that might mean everything works better… of course it would be true if Captain Mitchell wasn't training you." Komakado said.

"You _REALLY_ did your homework." Itami said.

Shino was on the verge of lunacy now. "DON'T TELL ME! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! Somebody like him's a Ranger _and_ Special Forces! WHILE being trained by GHOSTS?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"I'm recording this." Kozak simply said.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shino pleaded.

"Well, _excuse_ me." Itami said with a frown.

Komakado laughed fairly heartily "You really are something special. I've got a lot of respect for someone who can play the slacker among a bunch of worker ants." Komakado then saluted.

"He won't be a lazy ant for long." Scott said getting back into the bus.

"Oh yes! There is one more thing! We went the extra mile and got you the best protection this side of the Gate." Komakado said. He motioned towards the door he came from. From it came five men in gear similar to the soldiers, but the uniforms were a pale blue. Scott looked outside and saw this, immediately opening the door and going out.

"Well I'll be damned." He said.

"How ya doing Mitchell? Itami? Good to see you again." Said the lead figure. The man took a look at the foreign company they had. "So, you're the HVTs huh?" He said.

"Who are you?" Leilei asked. Scott spoke.

"Everyone. This is Robert Terrance. But you can call him Bishop. He's a captain, like me. In a special multinational counter-terrorist force called Rainbow Six."

"Rainbow Six…" Leilei echoed.

"They had an episode on Modern Heroes too." Shino began. "They're cut from the same cloth as the Ghosts. But more oriented towards counter-terrorism." And the bus continued on its way. The tents opened up to a sight that the Falmarts would not soon forget. They saw buildings that reached the sky, and around them, soldiers with people in various clothing around.

"What in the name of…are… those walls?" Bozes asked looking outside the window.

"No. Those are buildings." Itami said.

"There are people inside! I can't count them all!" Myui cried.

"Limited space being put to good use." Leilei said.

"Does this mean Itami's country is tiny?" Asked Rory.

"Or it is very populated." Leilei said.

"Both of you are right," Itami began, "we have millions of people living here, and compared to other countries, Japan is pretty small." There were strangely clothed people everywhere mixed among the soldiers.

"Awwww, look at that picture up there!" Myui said pointing at a billboard with Hello Kitty on it. "It's so cute!"

"Yeah, we got plenty of that stuff around here. That's for sure. JUST be careful where you look. It's uh… kinda important that you do."

"We can't stick around. The sooner we get to the diet, the sooner we can get back." Keating said.

"That's right. That takes priority, so just take in the sights while you can, we need to- oh shit…" Sam's sudden change in words led to everyone looking at where he was and any Japanese on the bus were immediately upset. There, escorted by multiple American and Russian soldiers in a Humvee, were two Chinese commanders.

"Those motherfucking…" Shino began.

"Looks like China finally solved its argument and decided to see first." Bishop said.

"China… isn't that the country that Japan-" Lelei began.

"Yes." Sam said, answering Leilei. The bus continued on, the Japanese on the bus were really upset, though Itami seemed to simmer down.

"Look at all the people." Leilei said.

"Is this a market?" Asked Rory.

"A festival?" Asked Tuka.

"My money's on everyday life." Cato said.

"In a way you're all right." Itami explained to them this was Tokyo, and this section was the Ginza district, and that this city was one of the largest on the planet. It wasn't long when the convoy passed a particular area with police everywhere. Holding back people with signs and yelling out hateful things.

"Jesus… it was only a matter of time." Bishop said.

"What's going on?" Persia asked. Backing away from the window when a rock slammed into it.

"These are people who are… not happy with you. It's complicated, but to them, you're all the same. They lost loved ones when the Saderan expedition came through and their directing their anger at you."

"B-but we-" Mamina, the bunny maid began, before she stopped, putting two and two together. Like how people hate all bunnies the same way

"On the bright side, not everyone's against you." Sam said.

A while later, they reached the airport. And were the countess and her friends shocked when they saw the 'passenger airliners' go to and from here. They were HUGE! Big as a Flame Dragon. They passed by many of them as they drove on the paved road, with a big crowd following and hoping to get pictures. The passengers disembarked, and upon the sight of Rainbow Six operatives ready for war, the 'paparazzi' backed off. They made their way to a lone plane, pretty small compared to the big ones.

"What is this for?" Piña asked.

"We're gonna fly in this all the way to the other side of the world." Said Keating. The reactions were mixed and varied, Myui gave a big giggle at hearing this, suddenly realizing her childish behavior and recomposed herself. "S-sorry." She said.

"What's to be sorry about? You're gonna be one of the first of your people to ride in a private jet. And a kid at that. Go ahead and let your emotions go wild." Keating said. The HAWX pilots made their way from the craft to elsewhere.

"You're not coming with us?" Bozes asked.

"Oh we are, but in our own rides. We're gonna be your escorts." Crenshaw said, gesturing at three planes they called 'F-22 Raptors' Each with an emblem of a hawk.

To say the Falmart people were amazed was a monumental understatement. The seats were comfy, the air was cool, and the refreshments being served before takeoff were divine. Myui and Tuka were bouncing in their chairs. Persia trying to curl up, unaware she was going up right next to a flustered beyond belief Kurata.

"Ok kiddies. Buckle up, we're gonna take off." Keating said, then reclining and falling asleep.

"Ladies and gents, this is your captain speaking. I just wanna say welcome to Japan, what little time there is anyway, and I would like you to listen to the attendants should anything happen." The pilot said over the speakers.

As the plane began to move a while after, and began to climb, the VIPs felt a force push down on them. "G forces." Scott simply said. When inquired, Nolan explained.

"Hey… since we're altogether… could we ask about the countries here?" Leilei asked.

The Americans looked at one another, and Sam opened his mouth. "Ok… listen up. This oughta pass the time."

 **Meanwhile.**

In the alleyways of Ginza. A suspicious cloaked man was running, before hiding behind a dumpster. He took a phone out and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Akmal. It's me."

"Adi? Is that you?"

"Yes! Listen! I have news about the infidels! They are leaving Japan via airport and are heading to the Atlantic to-"

"Wait a minute! Where are you?!"

"… Japan"

"YOU IMBECILE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I-I saw the other side of the-"

"YOU WHAT?! OH ALLAH HELP US! Did you not remember what happened?! I told you that it was too dangerous to-"

"I KNOW WHERE THE INFIDELS HAVE VIPS FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"

The declaration was met with silence… then.

"What?"

"Yes. To an aircraft carrier for uh… uh a Diet…"

"… now?"

"NOW!"

"… This… this just might work… an aircraft carrier huh? What kind?"

"Ummmm… Gerald… uh… something Ford. USS Gerald R. Ford."

"Oh… ok… get back home… we were in talks with a new possible ally not too long ago… and I think they can help us with this."

 **AN: WHOO. BOY OH BOY. 16,000 words! It's a new record for me peeps! Dat's it, dat's all u get! CYA next time! :D**


	14. The Diet

**ChronoHyperion: You'll see**

 **MElee: And miss out on a situation that would surely happen in this event? They don't need AKs for what I got cooking up. And to whatever is qualifying as a MacGuffin, how is it a MacGuffin? Not everything in this story is going to get an immediate explanation every time.**

 **Ronmr: Dat thot will be dere. But… she's not so much a leader as a… well I dunno. :P**

 **Borat: 2much4 me to respond to! But iz ok. I'll let the chapters do the talking.**

 **GhostsofTime: They were referenced back in Chapter 1, after the timeline. SO YES, they will show up, in fact…**

 **VB: :P**

 **mpowers: We're talking bout the canon Zorzal right? Ah Caligula. The insane dictator. We only have so much to go on as far as I remember. But he did work for more power, THAT'S for sure. And luxury and what not. But I always thought he was more like Nero, dude burned an entire part of Rome to make a palace for himself. But even these two have more tact and logic than canon Zorzal.**

 **thedark: That strategy could kinda be considered to be used by everyone. But they're gon learn in time, oh they'll learn. As stated several times.**

 **AN: Here is yet again another chap that hasn't seen much change expect this to happen a bit more often just to be safe. I still have old works on my PC so I can just do some editing and viola. Simple and easy. Which should explain why this one was done so quickly. It's time and other duties that are holding me back. But that 16,000 word chap, STILL a challenge. Damb boi.**

 ***Flashback* 2 Days after the Battle of Alnus Hill. Undisclosed location.**

Abdominal slaps. Attention grasps. Cramped confinement. Stress positions. Fucking waterboarding.

Among those taken prisoner at Ginza, some of higher rank were subject to interrogation for info.

Only, these men were _indeed_ from another kind of world. Because nothing worked.

Sure, as time passed and the methods were repeated, they'd whimper, some would cry, others just silent. But in the end, nothing was gained, save for two words. _'Saderay Invicta.'_ It was like Roma Invicta. 'Sadera unconquered.' No one talked. And those who were broken were left unable to be interrogated because of their broken minds. This just made things worse as seeing their comrades in this state made the prisoners more uncooperative. Hell, one managed to break free of his bindings and kill one of the interrogators before being put down himself. And it just got worse. The CIA and their counterparts of Japan, and a few Russians would go through this every time. Interrogate, try every trick in the book, and fail as the soldiers and generals just repeated the same damned thing like a broken record. And they were getting frustrated from this fruitless method. It's like they were dealing with inhumans here. If they knew these men, they'd know they were all veterans of the Warrior Bunny campaign and led by Prince Zorzal. These so called 'interrogation methods' were nothing compared to the hell of fighting those monsters. And today they were interrogating a Legate. One who's been put through the chute before and came out every time. He was pretty much the now de facto leader of these men since the others were out of action and he was the most resistant.

Which is why they sent an interrogation expert. Isaac Briggs. Used to be CIA until he, as the records go, was recruited into Caldwell's personal employment as a security consultant for the White House. Funny thing is he was never around. And now here he was seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's he doing here again?"

"He's here to assist in the interrogation today, God knows why."

"Heard he used to be CIA. Then was pulled by the president to be a personal helper or some shit."

Briggs was being given some not-so-friendly looks. To be fair, no one likes it when someone else does their job, but this was an order from Caldwell herself, so Briggs was given full reign on this attempt. He brought with him a large briefcase. Pretty strange considering he was wearing the attire of… what could only be described as a special operations agent or something. (Blacklist clothes. Non-mission)

"Don't need his help… never did."

"Cry me a river."

"What can he do about this? It's impossible!"

Briggs entered the room, seeing the orange clad man there in his table cuffs. He had bags under his eyes and was seemingly pale. But that face of his just screamed. 'You won't get me to talk.' And Briggs knew it. There are some men you can't break like a dog or a horse. The harder you beat these men, the taller they stand. So Briggs would take a whole new approach altogether. Starting by taking the key and unlocking the bindings.

The Legate was noticeably surprised, but figured it was just so more 'waterboarding' could be done. But instead, Briggs sat down and went to the briefcase. From it he took a big bottle and some glasses. "You don't have to talk." He began, in Latin. "But if you talk to me now, this all ends." The legate said nothing. He was pulling the silent treatment. "You don't have to trust me either, but just so you know, I'm not like the others. I can see they did a number on you."

"…"

"I know. Idiots, am I right? Thinking they can beat what they want out of you. You haven't uttered a single word to them for days after that incident in our city. There are plenty of people in our world that respect that."

"…"

"I'm not kidding. In fact, despite this war. There are people here who are dying, not literally, to know about you. Your people as a whole. Ideas, beliefs, etcetera. Something like you hasn't been seen in… well… millennia." The Legate seemed to shift towards a confused emotion. "OH. Before I forget, I released your binds so you could have some of this." Briggs then opened the bottle. Chianti Classico. Italian wine. Closest thing he could probably get to what this guy was probably used to, assuming wine there wasn't always put into their water to purify and improve its taste. 'Step 1: Make an offering.' "I hear rumors that this kind of beverage is favored by your people. I wanna see if it's true."

"…"

Briggs poured a glass, and handed it to the Legate. Then seeing he wouldn't take it, just sat it there. "It's not tainted or poisoned or anything. It's pure pristine wine. I promise. Or you could, you know, throw it at me."

The Legate was growing more confused surely. He looked to Briggs, then to the wine. Back to Briggs. The wine. Briggs. Wine. Then he took a small breath and grabbed the glass, figuring he had nothing to lose right now. Carefully closing the distance to his mouth. Smell it. He seemed satisfied. Mildly that is. Then took the plunge and drank it quickly. He expected it to kill him once he drank it. Poison him. Something. Instead, he was met with a crisp, clean, and flavored taste that was as one would say, indeed of wine.

"BY FLARE!" He shouted in absolute shock. Eyes wide as he lowered the glass with haste and panted. "This is… this is DIVINE!"

'Gotchya.' Briggs thought as he smirked. 'Step 2: Get him curious.' "That's wine from our world alright. You can thank the Romans for that." He said as he filled the glass again.

"Ro-romans?" The Legate asked saying the unfamiliar word. 'Getting closer. Step 3: Show the proof.'

"Let me show you." Briggs went back to that suitcase and pulled out a book labelled SPQR A History of Ancient Rome. In Latin. You could request anything on the internet these days. Along with this book, he produced pictures of Roman soldiers, weapons, and more. The Legate's initial cautiousness and silence was replaced by a child-like wonder as he began looking at the book and pictures. "These pictures are from the current era, the gear is exactly like what was used." The Legate was without words. These men looked just like Saderans. Just less decorative armor and red tunics. But the shapes, sizes and weapons were the same! The book was a fat one. He only skimmed a few pages here and there, but he was already seeing similarities between his people and these ones. The power, the wealth, the ambition. 'Getting warmer…'

Briggs let the Legate have his time looking at these items. Feeling the criticizing stares of his fellow interrogators through the mirror. He ignored them, he was focused on the Legate. "There are people here who admire you." He began, gaining the man's attention. "They wish to know. Know about how your people started and who they are. They want to know if there is any connection between you and the greatest empire our world has ever known besides looks and military."

"Well…" he began "… you have a pretty good idea from this book you gave me." The man replied as he sipped more wine. "But… who am I to refuse? I will not tell you military numbers or any of that sort, but I can tell you a few other things. Leadership, culture, history. And as for your city, goals and how this came to be."

'BINGO!' Brigg's plan worked. If you can't force it out of them. Flatter it out of them. He gambled this man would have a fairly big nationalistic ego, and he gambled correctly. Pen and paper was ready to go. "We'll start small, work our way up. Oh and uh, keep the wine." He took a moment to give a snarky smirk to the now fuming 'experts' on the other side of the window.

 **Today.**

Sam spoke, answering the question the Falmarts had. "This is a basic version. Here in our world. There are three great superpowers that formed after World War 2. There's my country, the United States of America. We are the most technologically advanced nation, and the most powerful militarily, in the world. With bases almost everywhere, we have great control on global events. Then there's the Russian Federation, formed after the dissolution of the Union of Soviet Socialists Republics at the end of the Cold War. They are the largest country with a very large army. Finally, there's China, with the largest army and population in the entire world."

The princess and Bozes already knew a bit of the Cold War and where this whole SDF thing began, but they weren't as informed as the rest. "What was the Cold War again?" Bozes asked.

"An arms race between the USA and the USSR. After the end of World War 2, we turned our sights towards one another. Of course it was more than a hatred of one another's idiologies, ironic seeing as we were allies. It was about control, control over war-torn Europe. We built hundreds and hundreds of weapons of all kinds. Including nuclear weapons."

"Nuclear weapons?" Asked Piña.

"You DON'T wanna know." Rory warned, for the sake of the princess's innocence.

"China was rising as a power after Communist forces won the Chinese Civil War, which was bad for us considering how close we were with China at the time. And later on the road, came the Korean War. Or more correctly the Korean Civil War. First anyway."

"First?" Asked Leilei.

"Three to be exact. Tw to be more correct. It's a bit confusing, I know." Scott said.

"The Communist North invaded the Democratic South, allied forces eventually drove them back, but far beyond the established 38th Parallel. Up to China's border." The girls knew where this was going.

"Let me guess, China reacted." Cato said matter-of-factly

"You guessed it old man. They launched their own support and pushed us back. Thousands and thousands of them charging down at them. Bringing it to a back and forth battle between the two sides. Until a ceasefire was written. Decades after, the two Koreas would sit and watch one another, waiting for a shot to continue the war. In fact, there were more wars in the Cold War. Vietnam being the most disastrous one for the US." Scott said.

"How? You just said you're the most powerful. Shouldn't that make you invincible?" Tuka asked.

"Invincibility only exists in stories and anime. Remember the air attack?" Sam said. "Besides, it wasn't a matter of military, it was a matter of public trust."

"Vietnam started as a good war, but started for the wrong reasons. It was another north/south issue. This was during a very turbulent time in America, one I'll get to later. We, the USA ended up 'losing' the war. But to be correct, we withdrew since we were more of a support role despite popular belief. But that still didn't help us. The politicians in their oh so infinite wisdom decided to get involved at the very start, deciding that lying to the people about us winning there after lying about a US destroyer being attacked, a still debated topic, would be better. Then came the Tet Offensive. Tet is the Vietnamese New Year. The North and guerrilla forces launched a nationwide offensive. In the end, we kicked their asses, but the cat was out of the bag. The people began to see what was really happening. Starting a decade long mistrust of the government that wouldn't be healed until 2011." Sam said.

"It got worse from there didn't it?" Cato stated.

"You have NO idea." Sam responded.

"Come 1991, the Union dissolved, communism wasn't the big bad threat we thought it was, and America came out on top." Scott said.

"And that's when things got better." Tuka said as if she knew the answer.

"No. That's when the era of terror began." Bishop said.

"Terrorism was around for a long time in many ways, even before our country was born. But on September 11th, 2001, it hit America. And here's the big one. It wasn't a big superweapon, no cutting edge tech. It was simple men armed with knives. These men were members of Al Qaeda, an Islamic terror group, that like the Taliban, is now gone. But they left their mark. Four passenger jets like the ones you saw in Japan were hijacked. By 19 men." Scott said.

"19 men?" Rory asked incredulously. 19 men, divided into planes with SO MANY people? "But… there's at least dozens more on those planes right? How could 19 men do that?"

Sam spoke. "I'll be brutally honest, America's people had changed. With the times changing and things getting more advanced, the people became lily-livered, hoping that whenever something bad happens, the police or someone would come down and rescue them like a knight in shining armor. It happened in just about every incident like this, people get down on their knees and beg for their lives. There were some events in which this was justified. I've seen it before, usually because the terrorizers are more numerous and have weapons. But most of it, like random shootings by just ONE man…" Sam stopped, not going further, it was all said on his face.

"There are some people like that back home. They beg for mercy and help, yet it doesn't come until after they are dead." Rory said somberly. "But it's rare because nearly every man is a legionary."

"One plane's passengers however, DID revolt. They tried to overcome the hijackers, they still died, but into a field rather than its intended target. The other three hit theirs. Two hit the World Trade Centers. And another hit the Pentagon, the US military headquarters. The towers were destroyed. Thousands dead… the footage can be found on websites like YouTube." Scott said.

"What is the World Trade Center?" Rory asked.

"A large complex of seven buildings, the twin towers, part of the collection were at the time, the largest buildings in the world. To put it simply, money money money. The center was a home for banks and billions of dollars. They were located in New York City, the largest city in the world. When people think America, they think apple pie, they think baseball, they think New York. It's a cultural melting pot that never sleeps. Art, culture, fashion, and finance. New York is the heart of America." Scott said, a smile coming to his face. "Been there once. Now I want a damn cheesecake slice.

New York. Undeniably amazing.

It became clear why the targets were hit, hit the Pentagon, and destabilize military command. Hit the towers, and cause financial chaos that could take years to fix. "Why did… Al Qaeda do it? All those people… why did they do it?" Leilei asked.

"It's very ironic you know, they cited our support for Israel, our troops in Saudi Arabia, and our sanctions against Iraq as motives. They called us 'The Great Satan.' Satan being the name of the Devil, basically the ruler of our Hell in the Christian religion. I'm sure you've got one back home. They were crazies. Delusional men whose way of life was still stuck in the past while everyone else advanced. Not all people from their corner of the world are like that, mind you. Then began the War on Terror."

The girls sat and listened as the three men spoke, the War in Iraq, Iran being a rouge power, the Georgian Information Crisis, and so many other wars. Including the death of Bin Laden, to which Rory was very pleased to hear of, a man like that being killed. It was a volley of information and facts. Sadera had fought wars of such magnitude before, but the details were simple: New land, living areas, territories, slaves. Here, it was so many reasons they made them think just why in the first place? They were told how many groups that attacked America were groups who fought with them against the Soviets. Talk about irony. How the man known as Saddam Hussein, as evil as he was, actually kept a lid on Iran. And how America couldn't do anything about the totalitarian, cruel, and brutal leaders in North Korea because of China. Who honestly, began to stop supporting the country, but slowly and steadily.

They even told the girls about the I-SDF. When they began, Itami got up and retreated to the restroom.

They told them about the Second Korean Civil war being part of it. Along with the other conflicts like Las Vegas, Mexico's civil war, the Third Korean Civil War, and the conspiracy of a group called Third Echelon and the PMC Artemis Global Security.

They told them of the Blacklist next. A series of escalating deadly terrorists attacks against America. The demands were simple.

"Bring your troops home."

In the end, it too failed. And that's when things began to change.

After a period of silence in the usually hostile spots in the world, group after group began to give up. The promise of the Blacklist being a failure broke their morale.

"…and that's when things finally got better?" Tuka asked.

"Oh yeah," Scott began, "after Artemis was defeated, America's people realized just how vulnerable they could be. Patriotism and trust went back up to World War 2 levels. But come after the Blacklist, it was so high it was unbelievable. Russia became closer to us. North Korea finally got its head straight, China is more open, it was the good news we all needed. News of a new era."

"Of course there are still some problems. Some terrorists who haven't given up, some who keep fighting, but they're being hunted down as we speak. There's still the wildcard Iran, but chances are they won't be doing anything. Not with Iraq finally back up to pre-war might. We've had one or two incidents since then, but it's all taken care of" Sam said.

With the history lesson finished, the girls were… well no words can really do justice. But they were shocked to say the least. So many issues, so many problems, it was mind-numbing. Unreal. Like some otherworldly thing.

Ah, that's right. This IS another world… and now it was so much better for the US and the rest of it.

"Is it wrong to say I like the kind of lifestyle Sadera has after hearing all this?" Piña asked. Earning some laughs. Itami came back from the bathroom.

"Jesus Itami, how long were you in there?" Scott joked.

"Hey back off, I was holding it for a while, didn't wanna be rude." Itami snapped.

As he sat down, Scott backed off. But he couldn't help but feel something was 'off' about Itami. He seemed, depressed right now. He decided to ignore it, Itami obviously wouldn't be talking now.

"I'm switching on the TV, wanna see if anything interesting is on. Maybe if we're lucky we can see Itami's favorite fetish show." Nolan joked, earning an annoyed cry from the man and laughs from everyone else. TV was touched on briefly, and the Falmart locals were so amazed how these people could create such things. A device without magic giving entertainment right in your home.

Several channels flew by, different shows, stories, and more, Nolan passed the military channel, before being ushered by Sam to go back.

"Oh it's a rerun of that one story about us." Scott said smiling.

"About you?" Leilei asked.

"Just watch, you'll see."

 _"For decades, our nation's military has employed special forces operatives as a discreet countermeasure to those who would seek to disrupt our way of life and that of our allies."_

As a man spoke, clips of various soldiers, American at that, were shown, as well as a few clips of soldiers with more uniform looking attire in the field.

 _"Decades ago only a privileged few knew of their existence. Nowadays, their presence on the battlefield is becoming more common and better known to the public. Tonight, we'll meet for the first time ever: The men and women behind the Ghosts. An elite element of the Fifth Special Forces Group. We'll learn the truth behind the recent troubles in North Korea. A situation that threatened to destabilize the entire region. And experience how Captain Scott Mitchell led the Ghosts into battle._

 _This, and much more. Tonight, on Modern Heroes."_

The screen changed to the title screen, then to a camera closing in on a man in a US Army's officer fatigues.

"Good evening. I am Major William Jacobs. Retired US Army. Tonight on Modern Heroes, we touch on the rarest of opportunities. The heroes: the Ghosts. While not much is known about them, it is safe to say that they are THE most elite forces in America's army, and even the entire world. Deniable, secretive, and invisible. The Ghosts are a force to be reckoned with."

"… uhhhhh… is it safe for them to know about you if you're so secretive?" Piña asked.

"Being anonymous is good, but if they only have that much to work off of, it's no good." Scott said.

The Major on TV continued. "The conflict: The Third Korean Civil War. Across the line of battle from the Ghosts were 2 ambitious North Korean generals; Jung Chong-Sun and Choi Song. Jung was notorious for his brutality in putting down the food riots of the previous year. After the Second Korean Civil War, Jung had made a quick climb to power with his friend, Choi. In early-2011, the North Korean government made a move that none expected. They diverted military funding to the civilian infrastructure to complete the damage from the previous war and to provide relief from a famine. The North Korean military reacted violently, with Jung as the leader and overthrew the government after Choi organized a force to gun down those meeting in the peace ceremony. North Korea eventually became 100% isolated."

The TV changed to several pictures of Jung

"Jung. Intelligence reports painted a picture of a man who was ruthless, calculating, and amoral. Yet he was also charismatic, and the object of fanatical devotion from his troops."

A picture of Choi followed.

"Choi is cut from the same cloth. Together, these two were undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with."

A picture of countless cheering NK soldiers surrounding the 2 men proved it.

"Jung had open hostilities by seizing command of the North Korean armed forces altogether. And with the country under Choi's boot, all signs pointed to their intentions to ignite a regional war. And it became truly clear when Australian forces intercepted a freighter whose crew hastily attempted to scuttle the ship. It was North Korean. And on that ship were large nuclear stockpiles. North Korea has made more weapons. At this point, a massive coalition was formed and crossed the DMZ, but it wasn't easy to break the Korean People's Army's resistance even as cities were taken and centers were lost. But while Jung took matters into his hands on fighting back, Choi was building more warheads with the intention of using them. Taking point in the fight against this war machine, the Ghosts were under the command of Captain Scott Mitchell…"

A picture of Scott was put on the screen of him shouting orders to his soldiers.

"… a veteran of dozens of conflicts and actions in Russia, Eritrea, and Cuba to name a few. Captain Mitchell had a reputation for always bringing his men back home alive. Mitchell knew though, that returning to North Korea would once again test his unit's skills and endurance."

The scene changed to the mentioned man, slightly, younger and wearing the classic woodland camo. "Damn, you got old, sir." Nolan joked.

"Haha, laugh it up nerd." Scott joked back.

"As soon as I was briefed that we were going back to North Korea again, I knew this was going to be tough. Tougher than the last war there. A lot was riding on us, but I knew the Ghosts could handle it."

Another man spoke, an African American named Derrick Parker. "When the fighting broke out, we were sent right away and heading in country before most of the UN groups. Word came down the pipe that something was going down, and when the Captain said to gear up ASAP, I had a feeling it was big. We hadn't been in country for more than a few hours when we were deployed to secure a North Korean airfield."

Another man came on screen. A Nick Salvatore. "Those bastards had been pounding our guys from that airfield, and it was up to us and the British Special Forces to put a stop to it. They wer coming in from the west, and we came in from the north. Captain had us clear some enemy hotspots, and then we were to secure the enemy HQ."

Once again, another person came up. A women, and everyone recognized her as-

"Diaz, is that you?" Rory asked.

"Sure is hon. Man I look so much younger."

"That's your inner female talking." Nolan said, earning a slight slug.

"Personally, I didn't mind the change in scenery, even though it was somewhere I've been before. We've been training another ragtag army in the fine art of soldiering, and I was getting bored giving marksmanship classes to that bunch. Friendly airstrike softened up the airfield, and it was up to us to finish the job."  
The program continued on, and everyone who wasn't American or what have you watched with extreme wonder and amazement. The next few parts were in detail of the engagements that the Ghosts took part in. Next was the destruction of a bridge to slow down heavy tanks then rendezvous with Brits.

Next, a night attack with a British soldier named Daniel Stevens, a member of the 16th Air Assault Brigade on an NK convoy on a flanking maneuver along with dozens of infantry.

Following that was an intriguing segment, Scott was intentionally separated for special duty by testing the Integrated Warfighter System, utilizing the M29 and designator systems. His goal was to eliminate enemy armor to allow a medical convoy to reach its destination.

The following segment depicted the Ghosts in an NK assault in the Chagang Province. A serious change in duty for the Ghosts, being in with the rest of the normal soldiers.

A mission to secure a train yard alongside a German unit with the 31st Airborne Brigade was next.

A downed chopper rescue came after, the Ghosts and a German named Lukas Farber risked their lives to save the one survivor, the pilot. This was a surprise to the girls. They risked it all, their gear, their own lives to save one man who for all rights, was surely dead?

Next, a North Korean Airborne Brigade assaulted a surgical camp under construction the Ghosts took the pilot to. This base served both sides, meaning both UN and North Korean soldiers were tended to here. With more confusion dawning upon the girls. Why would a country attack a hospital camp, especially one tended their own soldiers as well? Soldiers were fair game in war, but there's a limit. The description of Jung reminded them of why.

Scott utilized the IWS gear to hit a refueling area.

From there, the Ghosts ended up in contact with a Mercenary named Mattias Nilsson to hunt down a high value target.

Next, Jung ordered medium range nukes to be readied, to level the playing field. The French discovered the move and the Ghosts moved in to secure the warheads.

Jung made a move on a bridge next, the Ghosts moved to cut off an armor division trying to cross.

Next, the Ghosts moved in to hit a fuel center, along with a Frenchman named Thierry Dubois of the 3rd Marine Parachute Regiment, to further deprive the NK army of precious fuel.

Jung grew absolutely desperate now, his elite commandoes were deployed to buy time for Choi. These were absolute soldiers, blowing away the stereotype of North Korea being a second rate force. The normal soldiers were serious enough.

Jung moved to a quarry with his commandoes where a civilian dam was located. Scott deployed with the IWS.

Finally, Jung's motive for moving to the dam was revealed. To go out with a bang. He forced the civilian workers in the quarry into a mine shaft, then collapsed it. Scott found them himself. The picture of the intel was that Jung moved with a disassembled warhead. They moved north to the dam for detonation. The Ghosts were the only ones close enough to stop him. At this point, Choi was taken prisoner by the same merc with 2 others.

In the end, Jung was indeed killed, his private chopper shot down by Scott.

"Despite fanatical resistance by the last of Jung's supporters, the Ghosts were able to smash through his defenses. It quickly became obvious that there would be no time to detonate the nuclear weapon before he was captured. Choosing his personal safety, Jung attempted to escape by helicopter. It was to prove a fateful decision." The retired major said.

Scott's form, now in his formal fatigues, took place. "When I saw the General's chopper take off, I knew I didn't have a lot of options in front of me. After all, this was a man hell-bent on setting of a nuclear warhead. If he did have another card up his sleeve, I wasn't gonna let him play it."

As the TV kept going, Piña had a realization. About the Ghosts, about the special forces, about the Coalition armies. 'They have all these soldiers, all these weapons, all these capabilities, but the best to go by are a few men and women…? Only Excelsiors could prove a fateful match… I… I wonder… could my brothers compete against such a force?' She shook her head. She was overthinking… right?

"Upon receiving word of General Jung's death, the government in Pyongyang issued a formal statement, condemning his actions, and stating that Jung was not acting on behalf of the North Korean people. Troops were ordered to stand down, and in return, the Allies withdrew their forces. Shortly thereafter, as part of an international treaty agreement, North Korea began the slow process of rebuilding, and disclosure of its nuclear capability. It was these reports, later declassified, which revealed the Ghosts involvement in the conflict. They also showed just how close the world had come to open nuclear war."

Scott appeared next. "A commanding officer is only as good as the men and women who serve under him. It has always been an honor and a privilege to command and serve with the Ghosts."

"Today, the Ghosts continue to operate in the shadows of some of the world's most volatile hotspots. We owe a debt of gratitude to the men and women of the Ghosts. And to all who put their lives on the line to safeguard the freedoms of others. For all of us here at Modern Heroes, I'm Will Jacobs. Good night." The retired Major left the stage he stood on and the credits rolled into view.

"Man. Along with the three Europeans, you guys remember Yi, from the 3rd Infantry Division? The Second Civil War?" Scott asked.

"The White Skull dude? Yeah. Man, I wonder what he's up to nowadays?" Diaz said.

"How about those mercenaries? Haven't seen them since that stint in Venezuela." Nolan added.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the right windows, you will see our destination. So get ready for a landing. And don't panic like the last ones, PLEASE." On instinct, everyone looked outside, and the sight that was seen was without a doubt burned into the minds of the dignitaries.

On the ocean were dozens of oddly shaped looking ships of all shapes and sizes, but they were looking at one particular ship. A flat top with a single tower, and dozens of planes on it.

"By Flare… what is _that?_ " Piña asked. Keating smirked.

"THAT- is an aircraft carrier."

"Those are those uhh… uhhh jets on it! You mean to say an aircraft carrier is basically a floating airport?" Leilei asked with what seemed like absolute shock, her usual emotionless tone gone.

"Well what did you think it was?"

"Great Gods… what capabilities…" Cato said.

"Yeah. Whenever a US carrier is around, chances are dominance will be ours." Scott said.

"Imagine if one was back home." Rory said, earning 'eeps' from her compatriots.

"As appealing as the idea is. Chances are zero. Building a carrier is just impractical, too much management. Materials needed to be taken there would take too long, and not enough knowledge of YOUR seas. Besides, we'd probably get halted before we even got 5% done." Keating said. A great point was made there.

"So you're saying that this ship is a key to your dominance?" Bozes asked.

"Yes, not _the_ key, but one. We also have more." Sam said. Everyone unfamiliar with carriers went stiff, and turned to the man. "20." He added. The princess paled and nearly fainted. That's more than the amount of dragon ships they had back home.

"20 carriers…? Absolute dominance." Leilei said. The jet made way to land, the HAWX still providing CAP. On the carrier, leading into the tower, was a red carpet with men and women in suits standing in two neat rows, and wearing sunglasses.

The jet landed, and slowed to a stop. "Thank you for flying with us, have a GREAT DAY! And thank you for not freaking out." The pilot said. The hatch opened and allowed the passengers to disembark, flanked by the Rainbow operatives, and with the suited people standing there. They approached the tower, greeted by three men in attire similar to Keating, but white.

"Ahoy there!" The older, leading, one said. "My name is Admiral Adam Bowden. Welcome aboard the USS Gerald R. Ford. You were expected."

"Bowden. Long time no see." Said Scott, shaking the Admiral's hand, Keating doing the same.

"Likewise Scott, you too Joshua. Is that Crenshaw circling the carrier?" He asked pointing at a lead Raptor.

"Sure is." Scott answered.

"Well then, Louis, Monty, take them below deck and prepare for the Diet, I'm gonna give another friend a greeting."

"Sir." The men said saluting. The group followed them down, it was fairly cramped, but still plenty of room to maneuver. Over at a door was a man in a janitor's outfit and tending to the flight deck, watching as the events took place and the dignitaries went into the tower.

"Node, this is Viper. I have the targets in sight, following." He whispered. The group prepared for the upcoming Diet, it was divided into two events, the first, being the witness testaments of the soldiers and those from Falmart. The second, a debate between the princess and the leaders of the Coalition nations. Tuka was able to get herself a suit for the occasion, but Leilei and Rory opted for their own clothing. Cato included. They had a good few moments before it began.

Itami was writing in that journal of his again, while everyone else was eating up in the tower before the big moment began. The cafeteria was being renovated for the event. It was nerve-racking to say the least. After all, it's not every day you speak in front of the collective leaders of just about every country in the world. Especially 2 of the three big powers. With China investigating a possible position in the Coalition, evidenced by the officers back in Tokyo, the chances of the Chinese leader is very high.

"So here's the deal. The first part revolves around us. The soldiers and our three 'witnesses.'" Sam began, referring to Leilei, Tuka, and Rory. "We need to answer honestly, one wrong utterance and there could be international outrage. Of course we shouldn't tell them everything. We soldiers will worry about that. The second part comes down to Piña. I can guarantee they'll ask about your empire and it's military."

Though everything Sam said seemed to fly over her head as she delighted in the consumption of the well-known dish macaroni and cheese. Earning a frustrated sigh.

It wasn't long until the event came into play. News cameras from the national news stations were all over, with military officials, politicians, and civilian experts in the midst. The cafeteria was fairly larger than those of other carriers. At a large wooden stand, were seats with the world leaders. Four at the front and center, representing Japan, Russia, America, and the still undecided China. (Put two leaders between the leaders of those who hate one another.) Of course there were many soldiers there, crew and passengers who were taking the opportunity to watch.

"Reporting from the USS Gerald R Ford. The question and answer session regarding the matter of the war will be held in the diet today. First, witness accounts from the refugee deaths. And later, the talks between the world leaders and a princess… ah, they've just entered the assembly area."

It was safe to say the whole world was watching, intent with the motive of learning about this, be it a big TV in Times Square, a radio in a local British pub, a broadcast in a Russian fort, or a simple livestream video on the internet. Applause came along with the snapping of cameras as the group entered the room. The officials and other dignitaries were the majority here, placed in lunch chairs. Better than the floor right? The group would take seats in front of them. In front of that, is the wooden stands for the leaders, and a bit to the right in the middle, a podium.

"Node, this is Viper. I'm in the area. Guess a janitor has a chance of catching messes in here. I'm broadcasting the feed from my wire. You have it?"

 **"Roger, Viper. Don't draw attention to yourself. Act casual."**

"We will now ask questions of the witnesses." A woman held up a sign with the number 150. With other info on the refugees. "Diet member Kouhara Mizuki, you are first."

"I'll get straight to the point. Why were 150 Special Region refugees, who were supposed to be under the combined protection of US, SDF, and Mexican protection, killed by a Class-A Dangerous Animal you refer to as a 'dragon'? One forth of their population." She said

"Witness Mitchell." The Captain stood, the eyes trained on him. This wasn't the first time he was interviewed by the press. It was however, the first regarding to civilian casualties.

"I remember every little detail. We took everyone from the village, with no intention of leaving them behind. About 3 quarters of the way there was smooth sailing, nothing but exhaustion and maintenance calls. But when the dragon showed up, it was split second. We barely had time to react." He said

"How can you be so calm? Don't you feel any responsibility for the loss of those lives?" The woman asked.

"Of course I do. I was the overall commander, all those lives were counting on me, there's no excuse for that. But in my defense. We were inadequately armed."

"So you're admitting you're at fault!"

"I didn't say that." Scott answered. "I said we lacked sufficient weaponry. You seem to be jumping to conclusions ma'am."

Itami stood after. "If I may?" He began. The gesture to do so was granted. "Our rounds, regardless of caliber bounced off like they were BBs, our grenade launcher did no good, and the minigun in our possession only did minimal damage. Merely causing annoyance. We all could've died had it not been for the reinforcements and the quick thinking of our AT specialists. Perhaps if we had something stronger, like an A-10, we could've killed it."

"If I may chairman." A man said. "Our analysis of a sample from the Special Region shows that this dragon had scales as strong as tungsten, and could exhale high-temperature flames. Essentially, a flying tank, or battleship. Colonel Crenshaw, and various other pilots and soldiers, recommend that weapons capable of fighting aircraft are necessary. So to demand zero casualties when fighting such a beast is unreasonable at best."

"*Cough* Very well… then my next question is for Leilei la Lelena." The little mage stood upon hearing her name.

"Do you understand Japanese?" Was the first question. "Yes. A small amount." Leilei said.

"I'm told you're living in a refugee camp right now. Are there inconveniences to your lifestyle?"

"I do not understand what you mean by "inconveniences." Leilei answered. "If you mean everything is not convenient, then that is true for everyone."

"I'll change the question then. Do you lack anything that you require?"

"All my needs are being met. Clothing, food, shelter, work, leisure and spiritual needs are being met. If I started asking for more, there'd be no end to it. We have no reason to complain." Leilei said.

"Then do you feel the Coalition's response in any way contributed to the result of the casualties?"

"No."

Next came Tuka. "I am an Elf of the Lodo Forest clan. I am the daughter of Hodolyuu Rei, Tuka Luna Marceau."

Silence was held for a moment. "Ok… I know this is a rude question, but are those ears real?" The woman asked, which to be honest was what everyone wanted to know.

Leilei translated for her. "Yes, they are." She said. Removing a strand of her hair to reveal the ear fully. "Would you like to touch them?" That was when people started losing their shit.

"THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS COUNCIL!" The voice of President Caldwell roared, and brought immediate silence.

"Uh… that… won't be necessary. Th- Then, Tuka-san, was there any problem with the way the Coalition handled the dragon attack?"

Tuka thought for a minute. "I don't know… I was unconscious at the time." Next came Rory, still wearing her veil. With Leilei still translating.

"What is your name?" Rory spoke and Lelei translated.

"Rory Mercury."

"Describe your life in the refugee camp."

Rory just kept smiling as Lelei spoke for her. "She says 'It's very simple. When I wake up, I live. I pray. I receive life. I pray. Then at night, I sleep.'"

"Receive life?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I eat. I kill. I make offerings to Emroy… a lot of different things as the apostle of war."

"I have to ask, don't you think its… odd for you to be here in the midst of a people who are supposed to be your enemy?"

"As an apostle, I have the freedom to go where I please. I was simply asked to accompany Itami here. We are recognized as figures who are not to be harmed, yet at the same time we are unable to do harm ourselves, save for bandits or select threats. The gods of Sadera are guides and nurturers, but they never interfere in the affairs of mortals. Only men kill men."

"That's… cryptic and mysterious." Mizuki said. "Let's come back to religious matters later, right now I'll reword the question." The woman said. "From the look of things, you've lost someone who matters a lot to you. Do you feel the Coalition is responsible?" Rory spoke in her language, and Leilei translated.

"She says she doesn't understand the question. Rory's family-"

The woman interrupted. "According to reports, despite the fact that one-fourth of the refugees were killed in the dragon attack, the soldiers suffered no fatalities and not even a single injury! The people who should've defended you with their lives put their own safety first, and in the end, put civilians in danger, right?"

Rory held the expression of mild shock on face. "Now, tell us! What did you really see? Expose the Coalitions true colors!"

Rory slowly took a breath… then stopped.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Everyone held hands to their ears as the voice caused the feedback to sound it's signature drone.

"Wh-What did you just say-"

"I asked if you were stupid, little girl." Rory said, lifting the veil from her face. Speaking in English. "You want to know how they fought the dragon, right? They did their absolute best. They most certainly did not use the refugees as shields and fight from a safe distance. But to begin with, what's wrong with soldiers making sure they stay alive? If they die needlessly, who's going to protect people like you? Who do nothing but complain and sit in fattening comfort, little girl?"

The present soldiers began mumbling in approval at her words.

"Sam told me about this. How the media not only in America, but across this world changed from a truth-telling force to a nuisance only interesting in riling up the population to get a good story in the beginning of the century. It is rather pathetic don't you think? Ignoring the truth? In Sadera, we don't have a 'free press.' We receive our news from royal newsletters. They tell what goes on in our world and are all of incorruptible honesty. Do you know what happens to those who give out false news on the military? They are abducted, crucified, and pelted until they die. To speak out against the military is to speak out against your own people back home. They fought a Fire Dragon, blew off its arms, and came back alive. Something NO ONE has ever done in our history. You should praise them. Also, you said one-fourth of the refugees died, That is false. They saved three-fourths of the refugees. If you can't understand that, then soldiers must have a very hard time protecting you. They succeeded in doing something no one else could do."

The soldiers began to get more vocal.

"Might I add, why have I not heard any mention of Italica or the attack on their Fort? At Italica, under siege by the remnants of the army from before, they stayed to defend even though it was an enemy city. Isn't that right, Countess Myui?" Rory asked.

"Y-yes. I was scared at first, seeing their capabilities, but it turns out they were the best thing to ever happen to us. There were 160 men left. Indeed it was the Coalitoin's fault for leaving us in such a state as the legions they defeated monitored the area, but they fixed their mistake by staying and helping, even though our people were rather unhappy with it." The young girl said.

"I am indeed the demigoddess of your enemy, of your entire alliance, but I don't need to be on your side to admire enemy soldiers. Emroy himself says respect is to be given to allies and enemies alike, no matter their power. Your soldiers? They, how you say, cast a bit of a spell on me. Thousands of your men died in this war so far. Indeed we hear of more on our side. But do you expect soldiers to die? Well I tell you this, the soldiers are more important than every single politician or what have you. As far as this world goes, I can make this out from what I currently know. The citizen speaks of opportunity, the bureaucrat speaks of authority, and the diplomat speaks of policy. In our world, the citizen speaks of service, the bureaucrat speaks of order, and the diplomat speaks of recognition. But there are two peoples who are similar. The soldier. The soldier does NOT speak. The soldier acts, and that is why the soldier wins the war. Besides, from what I understood of this world from a few years ago, civilians cry like whelps and blame the responders, the government, anyone who isn't them for every little thing that went wrong. In that case, I am amazed that there hasn't been a revolt. I can safely say that soldiers make the country. Not children like yourself. People like you speak of the cost of war like it is simple. I should let you know that we have lost so many more men than you have, but no life lost is wasted when serving the nation. No blood spilled for a cause is to be endlessly mourned. In the end a soldier pays what they must because it is necessary."

The soldiers began to go wild. Clapping and cheering for the apostle. And Caldwell couldn't help but smile. "George S. Patton would be proud." She said.

"And that is my answer to your stupid question. Do you understand, little girl?"

"… You don't seem to know how to speak to your elders, "little girl"?" The woman icily said.

"Are you referring to me?" Rory asked, unfazed.

"Who else could there be? I don't know how it works in the Special Region, but in our world we respect our elders. Especially in Japan!"

"We're not in, Japan. Little girl."

Scott and Itami got up. "Mr. Chairman! Diet Member Kouhara is badly mistaken!" Itami said.

"Why are you getting in my way?" Rory asked.

"Continue and there might be international outrage." Scott whispered.

"You may not believe this, but Rory Mercury-san is the oldest person here." Itami said. Now that turned some heads. How could someone so young-looking be the eldest?

Kouhara just crossed her arms. "Just how old is she?"

"961 years old."

Now people REALLY started losing it. At this point in the war and with what was explored, people would believe anything.

"A-And how old is Tuka-san?"

"I'm 165."

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm 15." Leilei said. She took the stand next. "I am Human. Our race lives between 60 and 70 years. Most of the residents of our world are Human. Tuka is an Elf. They do not age and live long. She is a rare fairy type, and will live almost eternally. Rory was originally Human, but when she became a demigod, her body stopped aging. After a thousand years or so, her kind abandons physical existence. Becoming first spirits, then rising to take a place next to their parent God. Thus, the concept of a "lifespan" does not truly apply to her."

Anyone else, and they'd be written off as crazy. But with the circumstances, it was true for everyone. Sam nudged Scott's shoulder, and showed him his phone, of a line of tweets from people talking about the Diet. One tweet stuck at him.

"A God has descended!"

Followed by "Hell yes-!" Scott's face turned grim. This is definitely NOT a good sign.

"Diet Member Kouhara, does this conclude your questions?"

"… Yes."

"We shall take a brief recess, then continue. You are all excused."

The assembly dispersed, with soldiers going straight for Rory in a comical fashion and carrying her off like a hero. "What? Wha- what are you doing?! Put me down!" Despite her pleas, they carried her away. Sam and Scott went on their own path, Itami following.

"I'm telling you, that tweet is the first scoop of the powder keg." Sam said.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Itami asked.

"Think about the kind of people in this world, son. Someone is gonna lose their shit soon. I can only hope the new governments in the Middle East can keep them in check. The last thing we need is another full-scale Jihad." Scott said. "And with the MJB being more active…"

With everything going on now, it was something that went without saying, especially since it all ended about 3 years ago. "Next time we see Rory, we need to have a talk with her about keeping her religious views to herself. The situation's improved, but we can't afford any kind of messes." Sam said.

They went out on the platforms that run along the sides of the ship to get some fresh air. And found a sailor out there. Looking at the horizon and holding a cross in his hand. "Finding a peaceful place to pray, sailor?" Scott asked jokingly. The man turned to the three, and smiled.

"Better than inside. Out here I have a more… clear view." Without warning, someone came from above and landed on the platform. After readying for an attack, the group found out it was Rory, looking rather flabbergasted. She looked up in panic, hearing the clamor of soldiers and sailors begging her to come back.

"Sheesh. They won't leave me alone." She cried. "They're like the fanatical devotees of Emroy."

Sam chuckled, realizing she was trying to escape the soldiers. "It's not everyday someone steps forward and defends soldiers like that. It's safe to say every soldier on the planet is likely praising you."

Rory smiled sheepishly. "It's nice to be praised by the enemy, but I'm not exactly looking for attention."

Scott spoke next, his voice serious. "I'm afraid that after your revelation of being a demigod, attention is what you're gonna get. Especially in the Middle Eastern region. The region is much better than it was a few years ago, but there's still some animosity there, and they VERY religious."

"Ah yes. You told me of that, people who killed others, even their own countrymen, for simply not believing in their exact faith. The smallest difference would result in war. I'd imagine they'll be granted a special seat in your Hell" Rory said, growing grim. Then noticing the cross in sailor's hand.

"What is that cross?" She asked.

The sailor held the cross higher and smiled slightly. "In our world, there's a LOT of different religions, but there are 5 that really stand out. Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism and Judaism. The cross is a symbol of Christianity. It symbolizes atonement and reminds us of God's love in sacrificing his own son, Jesus, for humanity. Jesus knew this would happen, and did so selflessly. It represents his victory over sin and death. Been a Christian since birth I have." He said.

"God… what is your God's name?" Rory asked.

"God. His name is God."

"His… name is… what he is?" Rory asked with confusion as evident as ever.

"That strangely reminds me of a different subject. Have we decided where we would take the princess and her friends when we're done?"

As the men talked. Rory looked at the cross with curiosity. 'God's love through sacrificing his son? Who actually wanted to do it? How strange. Then again, you hear of similar things back home.' She thought. Well she was after all, in another world. And 5 major religions shared across the world, what were the minor ones? She continued to stare… like something was hanging over her. She couldn't place it really, but it felt… powerful. Like the power of a god. Any god, really. But it was also unique in itself. It was… confusing.

"Hey… Rory." She blinked and looked up at Sam. "You okay?"

"Yes. It's just, this cross…" She began.

"What about it?" Scott asked, wondering what was holding her attention.

"I… can't place it… but I… think I sense an energy of sorts from it." She said. The men appeared shocked at this.

"Energy?"

"Yes… I can't describe it… but it is incomprehensibly powerful. As if it was-"

"Hold on just a minute!" Sam demanded quietly, looking around. They were alone. "You know what's going on here right gentlemen?" He asked referring to Rory.

"Yeah. I do. For all we know, she senses…" Scott pointed up at the sky. "I'm sure you know what that means."

"It could very well…" Sam began. "If word got out that Rory can sense the Lord."

"OH! Say no more!" The sailor cried, knowing what would happen. A VERY possible, full out, religious war.

"This must remain our secret for all eternity." Said Scott. Rory didn't argue.

 **…**

The second part of the Diet was now in session. Princess Piña was to speak with the world leaders.

"The council is now in session. Princess Piña Co Lada, please step forward and take the seat." The princess did so and made herself comfortable, despite the snickers she heard after her name was mentioned. This chair was fairly uncomfortable, one of those 'lunch chairs.' Add to the fact that she was before the presence of dozens of leaders, four of which were right in front of her, 3 being of the biggest and strongest. She was definitely feeling terrified.

'What have I gotten myself into?' She wondered.

"Let us make one thing clear here," began the Russian president, Treskayev in a firm tone, "this is NOT a peace conference. The war is still on, but in the event such an occurrence is held, we wish to discuss and decide a few matters beforehand. First. The discussion of your empire. I take it you have no objections?"

'I NEED to cooperate. For the future of my people.' She thought. Piña shook her head.

"Excellent." Said Caldwell. "The first matter at hand. Your homeland. Our reports so far identify it as the Saderan Empire. From our perspective, it shares similarities with Rome and the Medieval times from our world. As well as having a Senate, an Emperor, and a large army. Is this correct?"

"Yes. We are a unified republican nation in a hegemonic system. Much of the continent of Falmart, the continent, is controlled by us. From the northern mountain ranges south along the coast of the Blue Sea, and from the Western Desert regions to a mountain and forest regions far to the northeast. As said by a mapmaker, we control about 8,000 km." The princess said. This earned a large degree of murmurs of uneasiness. Disbelief, uncertainty, and fear. The content was massive and shaped something like the Eurasian continent here. And 8,000 km of it belonged to Sadera? That had to mean their army was massive. Only one force was able to hold this much land back home: The Mongols.

"Please, continue." The Japanese leader said.

"As well as our emperor and senate, some lesser swear loyalty to us, providing soldiers during war. Though the army we sent was defeated by your own at Arnus."

"Yes I recall quite well. Your capabilities are quite disturbing, as we have no serious knowledge. Magic barriers and invisibility." Caldwell said.

"We have the most powerful military in the realm, but we still have enemies as I'm sure you may have heard about. To the southwest, lies the city states of Ictan, who existed before our own time. They have been in a civil war for 2 months as they believe their nation is doomed to fall. Across the sea are two more kingdoms, Grylia and Hafza, both of whom have recently declared a holy war on one another that could very well involve us. Among our lands, and outside the eastern part of our empire's borders lie the Uzca, a large collection of Orcish barbarian tribes. We mostly leave them alone. MOSTLY. And to the west, in the desert is an old enemy. The Commonwealth of Denzalcia. A trade giant whose merchants sail across the globe. Off of our continent is a nation known as Miwa. But they mostly keep to themselves save for trade."

As the session continued, notes were taken, of course. This was valuable knowledge after all.

"If I may interrupt," The Chinese minister said, "your forces have magic. We'd be interested to know more. Like, who in your world can use it?" Of course they already knew thanks to speaking with Cato and Lelei, but it's safe to get more opinions. Just in case.

"Everyone has magic concentrations. We are born with it. Through training it is increased. And our military is well trained. Our soldiers are limited due to their profession, but the mages are experts. Ways of life, professions, even race is a factor in magic and how it can be used. Its means has led to many ingenious ideas in civilian life, as well as war."

A minute of silence was taken, then the next matter came. "Now…" Caldwell began, "about Ginza." The temperature seemed to drop as papers were shuffled. "From what we understand, the force that came through the Gate was an expeditionary force, made up of veteran soldiers in your army. Despite their exploration designation, they deliberately attacked the civilian population without warning."

The princess said nothing as the president continued. "Over 1,900 people were killed, some were foreigners. Dignitaries, and many college students travelling overseas to learn. Their futures cut short. One of them was the son of a Russian general."

Piña felt her heart stop. 'They killed a general's son?' She could feel the gaze of Treskayev drill upon her.

"Said general is a good friend of mine. What do you have to say to this?"

The princess took a breath and looked up at the president. "When I knew of it, the survivors of the force were already home." That earned some shock. Piña was basically saying that she knew nothing until it was all over.

"You're certain? You know nothing about the incident's origins? Or those who took part in it?" Treskeyav asked.

"No. I do not. I was traveling with my knights when it happened. The only person who would know is my father. The emperor." That was one more issue out of the way.

 **Meanwhile.**

"This is a heretical OUTRAGE!"

Akmal was seething in the chair he occupied. "That little bitch. A demigod? HERESY!"

"Please calm yourself, Akmal." The voice was that of an American, whose owner's face was concealed by a clear white mask and wearing a hoodie of matching color.

"Calm? How can I remain calm when that little slut declared herself a DEMIGOD! THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUE GOD!"

"You forget, this is not HER world." The man said, rising from her seat. "Viper, this is Node, what's your status?"

"Green. I'm ready for further orders. I think this diet is about to be wrapped up." Was the reply.

"Good. Wait for the opportune moment. We need to time this right." The man began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Akmal asked. The man turned, and looked through his mask at Akmal.

"To prepare the squads to deploy."

 **…**

A couple hours later, the Diet was finally over. And the group was free to go. After an inspection of the carrier, and a few mementoes, the group went back to the jet and got ready to head back to Japan, and later they'd go around the world to show a few of the countries that made the Coalition.

"Well… that went better than expected." The princess said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed, I hope this clears any issues for when the peace talks occur." Myui agreed as they boarded the plane.

The hatch was closing when- "WAIT! HOLD THE PLANE!" A man in a suit and tie was running towards the jet, causing the hatch to reopen. He scurried inside, breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" Komakado asked with slight suspicion.

"Trent Ackerman. *Pant pant* Secret Service. *Pant* The president wanted me to accompany you. Give one more means of protection. I have my *Pant pant* proof here." The man said holding some papers.

Komakado smirked. "Americans. Getting into other people's business like always."

"Isn't that why you love us?" Asked the agent. Komakado laughed, and shook the man's hand. It was a long flight back to Japan, so there was plenty of time to gossip and contemplate.

As soon as the group returned to Japan, they went to buses, with covers over the windows, from there, the vehicles gathered there dispersed, many of them following the bus. That was until a white van cut in at a stoplight and cut the escorts off as the light turned red.

"Command car to all cars," Komakado said in his own vehicle, "our guests have arrived."

The joke was on them, cuz the group was really in a subway underground. After discovering self-opening doors, that is. "Don't we look a bit… suspicious?" Diaz asked.

"If they don't rat us out, it's probably because they don't care. Besides, this is Japan. Cosplay is a way of life." Sam joked. The Rainbow escorts were there of course.

"I look like I work at a shady talent agency." Said Itami, his attire being different, along with everyone else's.

"Ah don't worry about it son, you'll be fine." Scott said.

"They're still shaking. They think we're taking them to the bottom of the Earth." Shino said. Scott, Sam, and the other Americans just chuckled. Itami noticed Tomita had Bozes clinging onto him. And couldn't help but stifle laughs.

"Wha… what?" The man asked noticing Itami's face.

"You struck gold."

"WHAT!?" Laughs began to go around

"Don't worry, we won't be getting any deeper. I promise." Sam said. At least it was good until Rory clinged onto Itami. Who reacted as expected.

"Aw fuck, not again." Said Scott. "What's got you so scared?"

"Hardy controls what's under the ground!" She whined.

"Oh great, now we have to explain more shit." Nolan said, everyone groaned.

"Hardy?" Asked Itami. "Let me guess, the Devil?" Asked Sam.

"You could say that, two hundred years ago, she told me to marry her, and wouldn't shut up about it. She'd ask me again and again and again over and over." Rory said, to the mild shock of everyone.

"Relax, she's nowhere around here. The only thing you'd have to worry about is a collapsing tunnel. But that's unlikely. But why cling to me?" Itami said.

"To keep her away, she hates men." Rory said.

"For the love of God, let go of him, your the attention of everyone else on the train! That cat lady of yours ain't nowhere here." Michael said.

"Yeah. In this situation you're supposed to say 'Don't misunderstand me, you are merely a substitute for bug repellant."

"No shit." Bishop said.

The subway stopped, to reveal Komakado and his men there. Of course confusion settled as he entered. "We're going up the schedule and are going to Hakone. We'll head to Tokyo and change trains there." He said.

"And the buses?" Sam asked.

"They fell for it." Komakado said smugly, "The fact that they didn't know about the change in plans narrows the leak down to two suspects. Right now I'm letting it go to findout where they're headed. Give us more of an idea. They were probably caught in a honey trap. It's not a problem now that we are aware. And as for my just recent intel." He said, getting serious. "This is something that warrants concern. All we know is it's originating from the Japanese Senate."

"Wait…you don't think it could be…" Bishop began.

"It's possible." Komakado said.

"Itami!" Rory whined, "I want out. I can't take it anymore."

"We're almost there." Itami said.

The time progressed and her whining wouldn't let up, much to the annoyance of Scott. The door opened at the next stop.

"We'll be getting off here." Itami said.

Scott instantly flared up. "Belay that soldier!"

Itami ignored him and left. Komakado and Scott followed intently. "You can't act on your own!" Komakado said.

"Tell the demigod to grow a goddamn backbone. I'm starting to lose my respect for her." Scott said, "You're putting the whole operation at-"

 _"The Marunouchi line is currently not functioning due to a wiring accident between the Ginza and Tokyo stations. There is presently no set time for it to be back online."_

As the message repeated, Scott looked at Itami. "You're lucky son. And YOU." He said glared at Rory. "You're acting pathetic right now. Your creeper isn't anywhere here. God almighty."

The group made their way up the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "They're shutting down the subway?" Asked Itami. "What do you think our enemy's goal is?"

"This has to be a demonstration. They want to warn us that they can hit us whenever they want. But they failed with both the bus and the subway. Next they'll do something more direct and obvious. Scout our capabilities. For example…" Without warning, a man in a white hoodie ran past and took Rory's axe, making off with it. "Like that." Suddenly, he fell. Like the axe was too heavy. He was about to get up when Bishop placed a knee on his back, and Rory retrieved her axe.

"Who are you?!" He yelled turning the man over, and went eyes wide and mouth agape. The same for many others. The man was wearing a white plastic mask revealing only the eyes.

"WHITE MASK!" Itami shouted. The man suddenly swiped Bishop off and threw an object into the air. It detonated into a bright flash that deafened everyone.

They returned to their senses, and the man was running through a panicked crowd. "KNIGHT! WITH ME!" Bishop ordered.

 **(Cue theme from ME3 when chasing Eva Core in the Mars mission.)**

The Mask was fast, maneuvering through the crowd like water while people seemed to make way for the Rainbow operatives. "Don't shoot unless you KNOW you can avoid a civilian casualty!" Bishop ordered. The Mask began throwing more flashbangs, and even a single incendiary into a nearby shop. "Dammit! Knight go help them! I got him."

Now Bishop was quickly on his own going after the man. The Masks were as ruthless as they were difficult, so far Bishop has been in two missions involving them since the Gate opened. But others were after them in other locations of the world. Now they were here? What could they want with the Falmarts? What was their plan? It was _that hard_ to figure out since nobody know **anything** about the Masks goals, the only clue they had was that the Masks wanted to 'renew everything.' Whatever that meant.

The Mask ran, and bumped into a police officer. A rather strange looking one. Middle aged and short but robust. A crews-cut and thick body hair with a stubble. And… an M shaped unibrow? And was he wearing wooden sandals?

"OUCH! Nantekotta i? Ōkina aidea wa nanidesu ka?!" He cried, not aware of who this assailant was. The Mask ran off and the cop just got up and wiped himself of dust. Then noticing Bishop run by. "Nanteko…? Matsu!" He looked down and saw his ice cream was splattered all over the pavement. "Kono yarō!" He yelled running after them.

Now the Mask had an experienced Rainbow operative AND a crazy cop after him. But it seemed luck was again going to screw him over, as he ran into two female officers. He wasn't going to risk it, he grabbed another flashbang and threw it, distracting the officers as he ran past, and prepared for the bang. He closed his eyes in time as the officers were dazed and confused. Unaware that the operative was right behind him, with the crazy cop behind him. And he knew it wouldn't be long until those other cops were on him.

His thoughts exactly, there they were in a Honda Today. Wait. Only one, the second was on a moped!

He turned down an alleyway and made a few twists and turns to evade his attackers. So far so good. He was homefree! This was without a doubt his quickest getaway- *WHACK*

Bishop turned down an alley way, that cop behind him. Along with the two female officers coming from other directions. There was the Mask, in Sam's hands. "… well then…"

A few minutes of confusion led to the Mask being apprehended. That cop still pissed about his ice cream, and confused Falmart denizens. "Unbelievable. What are the White Masks doing here?" Komakado asked.

"White Mask?" Asked Leilei.

"They are the very definition of an unknown quantity." Said Trent.

Sam spoke next. "The White Masks are a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Only unlike Russia's actions back in 1939, there seems to be no key to them. We don't know what they want, how many there are, or where they're based. Hell we don't even know where they came from or how long. But they are easily carrying out attacks anywhere and are indiscriminate of their victims. Age, religion, whatever. Everyone can be a target. Why they've taken an interest in us. I don't know."

"Keep an eye out, there's bound to be more." Scott warned.

"For tonight, we head to the Ichigaya Assembly Hall." Said Komakado in response.

"So, should we go then?" Asked Shino.

"No, wait a second." Itami said.

"We are NOT going to Akihabara." Came Shino's aggressive response.

"It's not that. It's something else…" Itami said. That something else involved a trip for some food and a travel to a small residence. It was dark and cold inside.

"At least turn on the heater." Itami said entering.

He opened the door, and an excited voice led to a woman diving for the food. She was about Shino's height, with glasses, messy hair, and looking like she was without the basic needs of a Human being for weeks.

"Uh… Itami… who is that?" Shino asked.

"Oh. This is… my ex-wife."

….

A chorus of what's filled the air.


	15. From One Power to Another

**SS Oberfuhrer: Helgan forever!**

 **New Universe: Kochikame. And his name is Ryotsu. I recently discovered it, and it's GREAT! And don't worry, you'll see plenty of cameos. Real and fictional people alike.**

 **GhostofTime: Briggs is a dood my dood. And what is the goal indeed?**

 **Thedark2: … I don't speak Spanish. But Google helped, I'm glad you understood it. :C**

 **Borat: Indeed on all that stuff on mindsets and the interrogations. Far Cry 2 was my first Far Cry game. If we were going to 'win' that war, we either had to do that, or invade the North. Ground troops, the whole shebang. But we know that couldn't happen.**

 **Not sure which army it was as it's never stated. It was probably East Timor's, don't know. And I completely forgot the newsletter idea being an idea. HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN? XD**

 **AN: Motivation motivation motivation is back in my blood my friends! You just may be able to expect me to pump out the renewals more quickly. But don't quote me on that. Haz another chap, and hopefully we can get to the Inn part before you know it!**

 **Sadera**

"The force sustained significant damage my lord, but we have stolen a sizeable amount of weapons. But they struck back, now Salamandra is without food. Their horreums have been burnt out. Not a single cereal has been left." **(Cereal refers to the edible components of grain.)**

Molt held a half-hearted smile upon hearing the news. "And the Excelsiors?"

"Unfortunately the aerial weapons the enemy possessed was massed and used. None made it out. Rory has returned each and every mask." The expression became a frown as Molt covered his face with a hand. He ordered a strike upon the fort upon hearing that Italica had enemy forces within its walls, and his daughter was in their grasp. He ordered the strike and only got mixed results. The only good news being the seizing of enemy weapons.

No time to mope. "No matter… there's still plenty of war to go… My greatest concern right now is Piña. We must liberate her and Bozes. Send word to the frontlines. Tell them to be ready for any kind of retaliation. And inform the garrison at Fort Salamandra to bide time as they make a withdrawal. They won't be able to hold out without adequate food. We must abandon Salamandra and adapt. Inform any forces willing must delay the enemy as they approach to employ the tactics we are leaning towards. Harassment. We need more time to equip our legions. Finally, inform my sons to make haste to their targets."

"They're already marching, your majesty."

"Good. Now it is just a matter of waiting. Make sure the mages are working as fast as they can on decoding these weapons. We need to know anything and everything we can."

"Yes your majesty." Molt gestured for them to leave, and left his throne. He had other matters to attend to. Last he heard, representatives from those oversea religious nations were here.

 **Knappnai.**

Zorzal had mixed feelings of anger and joy.

He was upset at how he was unable to stop Hannibal from taking Taligula. Yet again earning him a score above Zorzal in their family feud. And to think that his uncle was the one who ensured that Taligula independency remained.

The good news being that this meant he could finally begin a proper war against his hated rival. He can finally move in and end the threat that Denzalcia posed to Sadera once and for all.

"A wonderful day this is. The sun is out. Animals scurry about. And there's even a nice breeze blowing. *Sigh* A wonderful day. Wouldn't you agree, knight?"

"Uh… uh uh of course, your highness." The bodyguard said.

"It's such a shame we must march to war on this day… Quintillus! Report!"

"The legions are on standby. We have 4 ready to mobilize with 8 cohorts of auxiliaries. Spearmen. Slingers. Skirmishers. A cavalry and an elephant cohort. Dragons in support with knights on their way. We're ready to move."

"Well, then let us make haste while the cool weather is on our side. In the name of Emroy and for the Saderan Empire, ONWARD!" From the fortress they were residing in, the army of Zorzal embarked to the Western Desert. Gathering into their contuberniums then into their centuries, then cohorts, then legions. They carried more than their armor and weapons, they carried furcas. Forked sticks. Essentially a long stick with supplies hanging from it. Compared to the modern day rucksack, without using vehicles, it is lighter, more agile, and more mobile. The only way to for a modern trooper to take a rest and remain alert is for the soldier to take a knee with an elbow upon it. A Saderan just needs to put the stick in the ground and take a step forward. Their armor was about the same weight of a modern day ballistic vest. And their shields were not just carried bare. They came with leather coverings to protect them from the elements, making it heavier. Along with the 3 pilum. All this along with the furca. They were expected to march 20 miles a day. There is no easy day as a soldier. All this was pretty much no different from a modern infantry man.

Their caligae, or sandals as we'd see them were perfect for marching in. Modern soldiers had a problem with their boots. Trench foot. The caligae had ventilation so if you go through mud or rivers, they dry out better. And easier to break in, with traction from their nails in the soles. As for food. It wasn't really surplus. Legionaries ate like pigs before going on a march. Fat legionaries are NOT unfit legionaries. They are ready for a long hard march into enemy lands and looked upon favorably by their superiors. It was far easier to carry rations as body-fat. They would still eat, but they were reserves for short rations or poor foraging, or when supply wagons are hit. Making scorched tactics near useless, and for this desert, it was perfect. Soon these men would be back to fighting weight after weeks of fighting. They'd be hungry, and a danger to the enemy. One could say it is better to fight a well-fed long-haired man than a pale and hungry one!

Their auxiliaries took after them as best they could. The knights? Not so much. So Zorzal was at the head of a long train of fattened, willing men. "We'll march straight for the front. Take a rest when needed, and organize one last time before moving in. But after that, we make no stops as we move to retake Taligula, and then march upon Denzalcia itself!"

"Temper temper, your highness. We have a long way to go before we can attempt that." Another Legate answered

"I'm well aware of that! But just marching ahead is not my intention, I want to defeat Hannibal before this campaign is over, and I will. If anything we will need to beat him in our first engagement if we are to have any chance of winning this war. Taligula will allow him to have a jumping off point to take Tullia next. If that happens we will be in for a world of hurt. Which is why the sooner we destroy this man, the sooner we will be secure. And the sooner Denzalcia will be one general short of victory. And we will be able to finally take this Gods-forsaken desert for ourselves!"

"I just fear we will be in for yet another disappointment. You know he is well skilled in the art of deception and trickery. The times you've managed to beat him are not enough to stop this. He's gained victories of his own. We need a decisive victory." Quintillus advised.

"And that is what we will get. You keep a watch over the maps and formations, maintain the supply lines, and I shall worry about the battles. We're sure to be safe so long as I lead our forces into battle."

"So long as you heed our advice when we ask for your counsel." Quintillus said, quietly adding, "And only charge forward every other time."

"You need not to remind me! That is why I am making haste! The quicker we arrive the quicker we can get this done. Enough Legate. I do not wish to speak on this matter anymore. If you insist, we will speak when we set up camp. By then we will have plenty of time to exchange strategies."

"Very well your highness."

"Begin the marching cadence. That'll get our minds off of this, and make the time go by." Zorzal ordered, it was common to do when marching a long distance, trying to avoid bad thoughts, or just move the time.

 **(I strongly recommend you look up Roman march from the 2016 Ben Hur film. The tune is gud.)**

"Eternal legion!" Quintillus yelled.

"LEGION VICTORIUS!" The legions followed. This part of the cadence was repeated about 5 more times, before the singing began.

"Oh Saaaadeeeeraaaaa."

"OH SAAAADEEEERAAAAA."

"Oh Saaaadeeeeraaaaa."

"OH SAAAADEEEERAAAAA."

"Her strength is Yelolakan!"

"HER STRENGTH IS YELOLAKAN!"

"Our duty to father Emroy!"

"OUR DUTY TO FATHER EMROY!"

"Eternal legion!"

"LEGION VICTORIUS!" x5

"Flies the eagle of the legions!"

"FLIES THE EAGLE OF THE LEGIONS!"

"Above the lands of savage bunnies!"

"ABOVE THE LANDS OF SAVAGE BUNNIES!"

And Zorzal was already thinking of verses to make for when he defeated Hannibal. And bring Denzacia to its knees.

 **Saderan-Ictun border.**

Meanwhile, Savagii had already marched his forces. Now they were sitting at the borders edge.

War was already declared, but Savagii decided to wait it out for now. Let the states continue to weaken each other before moving in. He had scouts, spies, and other agents in their lands. His legions were content with waiting, and it gave his auxiliaries and knights to better organize.

"We have news that Thanes has just begun preparations to strike back at the secessionists." Said Savagii's lead Legate, Leontius Titus. An old family friend and able politician. Rich and able in addition to being a leader. He is a good man, always loyal to the emperor. You could say he was Savagii's other father, seeing as the emperor is usually in the midst of important business. Hell, it was Leontius who taught Savagii the ways of the legionary as opposed to the traditional knightly ways. Savagii never really fancied that big armor. He was more enamored with the standard legionary. In addition, Savagii recalls his own son was currently in training. About a week or so left to go and he's on the battlefield.

"Secessionists?" Savagii asked, seeing as they were never really unified to begin with.

"It seemed appropriate given the circumstances. And it'll give us something to better identify them with."

"Fair enough." Savagii answered. As he spoke, he slathered honey upon 2 pieces of bread and began to gorge himself. You could say it was a weakness. He was obsessed with the stuff.

"I swear you should just live in your damned beehives." Leontius laughed. Savagii gave a well-mannered laugh in return.

"You know as well as anyone else within the Empire that I love honey. That's why I have entire acres on my manor dedicated to their keeping. I want to keep bees. Don't want them to get away. I want to keep them!"

"You don't need us lowly and worthless soldiers! You have enough bees to conquer Sadera itself!" Leontius cried overdramatically. The two shared a great laugh from that.

"Good point. On the bright side, the flora from miles around flourish because of my interests, that is a fact. And I make enough honey on my estates to export across the Empire, so indeed I do have enough bees." In our world, beekeeping was lucrative and complicated. The optimum conditions being met was a task worthy of Hercules. The climate had to be warm. Not sweltering. Hives located near food and water. Separating the bees from their honey was also demanding. Dry dung mixed with coal was burnt in a pot and the smoke was poured into the hive to force them out. The combs were gathered and the honey drained. So long as the bees were kept away. The Saderan beekeepers had less problems in this regard. They had no need for smoke or protective clothing. They had magic. When they began the process, they would hit the hives with a 'Calm' spell. The bees are calmed and are unable to attack. Nothing will get them angry until the spell wears off. Leaving the keepers free to gather the honey.

So needless to say, the Savagii had a monopoly in the honey business.

"But in all seriousness, the Ictuns are at each other's throats. The previous battles have left them in a state of replenishment. They'll be easier to strike within this time. Then again, you could wish to wait until they further damage themselves and making it easier for us to subjugate them."

"It may be better to move sooner than later. We don't need them to damage their infrastructure any more than they already have. It should take about one more day for our auxiliary hoplites to get here. When they arrive, we will let them rest, then we shall march across the border. It will give us time to decide which city to attack and how best to prepare for their counterattack."

"Whatever you say, we'll be ready to move, your highness. Just give us the word." Savagii was the natural choice to go after the Ictuns. Most of the imperial population is loyal to him, as well as the southern lands around Alnus and near the vassals were under his control. Some of these lands included cities once independent Ictuns. Most of them however allowed themselves to be annexed and taken under the Empire's sphere of influence. Like some of the Greek cities that found themselves in the path of Persia.

They were a… rarity if you will. Indeed. You have ideas of freedom and your own ways of life in our modern lives and world. But these times were more akin to ancient and medieval times. It's not at all the makeup like today. Sure they do not just bend over and some continue even in defeat. But this is rare in comparison to our world. If defeated in war, most people accustom to new leadership. Taxes once paid to leader A now go to leader B. And Sadera was very lenient to those who gave up.

Of course, one could argue it was a trait of Savagii in this regard. He was known for being… unusually generous in battle. He always released his captives and never looted cities. 'Too much trouble.' He argues. 'Keeping those prisoners will just eat up our rations and divert attention from the battle. Looting and razing cities will leave us with more work in occupying new lands and make the population more discontent with us.' Some argue it's some king of method of gaining favor with conquered populations and gaining popularity. "Now that I think about it." Savagii said as he wiped his face from honey-snacking. "I should look at that map again." He said to himself. Leontius took his leave and left the tent, leaving the prince to his own devices. There were 4 cities of supreme importance to the effort near the border. Sosoknos, Nodikyai, Solem, and Dohers. Dohers being an island city. The others close to the border. He looked through the papers and documents his spies and scouts have provided over the months of the civil war.

Sosoknos and Nodikyai were eastern laying and swore their loyalty to Thane's new alliance, the other two are opposite in both regards.

The plan was forming in his head, and he took into account the amount of forces he currently had in his hands. 4 legions. 2 elven centuries. 4 dwarven centuries. And with the approaching knights and hoplites, it'll be an additional 320 men. He had a total of 20,800 men.

Take 1 legion, an elven force. 2 dwarves, 1 hoplite, and hopefully the knights wouldn't beg to be followed, and go to Dohers. Taking that city would ensure a better jumping off point into the rest of Itcan. Then move along the border and take the other cities. YES. That would be his strategy. Now it was just a matter of sitting and waiting.

A courier ran in, giving a bow before handing him letters. One from father, 2 others from his brothers and… he growled in annoyance as he saw the last ones. All from those knights in Pina's order. "I swear, if they weren't in my sister's order…" He growled.

 **Back in Tokyo.**

"HAHAHAHAHA! I don't believe it!" Scott laughed, literally laughed.

"Somebody's crazy enough to marry the captain?!" Shino cried.

"Who are you calling crazy?!" The woman cried.

The group entered, making themselves comfortable. Sam opted for a darker corner as the lights came on. The Rainbow Operatives stayed outside to watch for any suspicious characters. The White Masks could, after all, get anywhere. That was when the woman, whose name was Risa, saw the Falmarts, and being an otaku, went crazy. She ran forward immediately towards a now mortified Rory with arms outstretched and a kissy-face. Only to slam into a bookshelf.

"Calm down, Risa-cha. We're just here to drop some food for you." Itami said. "We're going to a hotel."

"Not anymore we're not." Komakado said getting off the phone, and drawing attention. "I just got off the phone with command. Looks like we dodged a bullet. Turns out the Ichigaya Assembly Hall had a set fire. The MJB were claiming responsibility."

"This is getting too suspicious. Immediately after our run in with that guy back at the subway the Assembly Hall is torched?" Itami asked. "I think someone is tailing us."

"Probably more White Masks." Scott said. But Risa was too busy to notice, looking at the mage, elf and demigoddess.

"Ufufufufufu… I must download images." She said, getting on her laptop and looking up the news articles

"Hardy is here too?!" Rory cried seeing the woman go to work.

"Books…" Leilei said, "books everywhere." Piña and Bozes were indulged in some books too… but…

"These are books, too?" The princess said gawking at a manga titled _Boy Meets Boy_.

"I've never seen books so thin!" Bozes said.

"OH… YEAH… why would you drag me into something so dangerous?" Risa asked returning to reality.

"She's right." Sam said, "Ex-wife or not, she's still a civilian."

"And there's no telling what would happen if the enemy got here and managed to apprehend us." Scott said.

"Well, considering our options, her place was the least conspicuous. They'd be sure to find us elsewhere otherwise. Until we leave Japan. We gotta be careful… right?" Itami answered.

"… good point indeed."

"Um…" Risa began raising her hand, "I don't want anything to happen here. Tomorrow's my deadline!" She shouted.

"Deadline?" Scott asked, walking over to the bookshelf.

"Yeah. I write doujinshi for a living." She answered.

"Huh… what kind?" He asked as he grabbed a manga from the shelf and read it with curiosity…

Only to slowly close and put it back, all red in the face. Soon after, the group readied for bed. Cato took the book next, but his reaction was more intrigued. With a creepy laugh following.

 **…**

Outside, the Ghosts were with Bishop, Knight, Logan, Mike, and Park, hidden on the balcony, looking over the streets and roofs from concealed positions. Just because the Ghosts didn't have their body armor or weapons didn't mean they couldn't help. Sam took off to 'scout around.' Thermal imaging was available thanks to a satellite in orbit.

"Here comes that bloody car again. Fifth time." Knight said. There was an unmarked Toyota coming down the street, passing the house. "Better keep tabs on it. We can't risk shooting, lest we are attacked." Bishop said.

"Rainbow operatives, come in." A voice filled their comms.

"Who is this?" Bishop asked, confused.

"Call me SC. I'm on your side. I can't tell you who I am or who I work for, but I'm looking to go after some intel, intel I know you'll be interested in."

Bishop was a bit suspicious now. "Where are you?"

"Here in the city, in fact I'm nearby, look for the flashing light." Bishop looked around and found the strobe on top of a house across the street.

"Ok."

"You think that car is bad business, don't you?" The man asked.

"Yeah… I do." Bishop said.

"Well, let me handle it, just get ready for any transmissions or surprises."

The car meanwhile, was indeed of White Mask ownership. Four in there armed with assault rifles, and ready to make a move. There was a large van nearby. Plan being to kill the guards and shove the hostages inside. They were just instructed to drive around until then

Until that is, the sound of tires popping hit their ears. The shock was quickly killed and the driver got out to investigate. The passengers waiting as they saw him go to the four tires one at a time, and curse out loud. "Ok… someone put a tire strip out here. Be ready, I think we have." His sentence was cut off as something black grabbed him and swiftly dragged him into the shadows. The other 3 grabbed their guns, got out and looked around. Silencers ready. No need to draw attention. They looked into where he went. But he was gone.

The lead Mask turned to instruct the other one that- wait… one?

Where was the other one?!

Suddenly the one he was looking at was caught at the leg and was sent flying up like in a trap. He turned to make a move, only to find himself staring into 3 green lights, then black.

 **In the morning. July 20** **th**

In the morning, the group readied themselves. Before anything in Japan, they'd take a chance to travel the world. To at least three or four nations. Italy, Britain, Russia, and America. Japan for last. Maybe another European nation in between.

The plane ride was mostly uneventful. Nearly everyone was asleep.

Itami woke with a stir, realizing that it was the after now. Chances are they were close to Italy. He got up to use the bathroom, only to find himself being held back. "W- what the- EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Itami found his left arm being held by a sleeping Shino. "Shitshitshitshitshit. What am I going to do?" He whispered. He tried to slowly wriggle out, but he wasn't doing it properly. He jerked carefully, resulting in the still asleep woman's face changing to annoyance.

He finally managed to get free, only for Shino to lunge and grab it again, then snuggle it like it was a pillow. "Dammit." Itami whispered. He looked around to try to get some kind of idea, and ensure no one else was up to avoid embarrassment. Then swore again. The apostle was up, in the next seat over. She had the whole section to herself. Crossed legs and crossed arms with a very amused smile on her face.

"Don't- say- anything." Itami mouthed.

Rory just shrugged, then tried to help him.

Later, after Itami went to the toilet, everyone else began to wake, and they reached the country of Italy that is. The girls remember talking to some Italian soldiers from the base, but they never imagined they'd be heading there… though they were confused… Italy was a Coalition member yes, and it was around for a long time. But it wasn't a superpower. So why did it matter that they came here?

"OOOH!" Rory squealed as she ran over to a pizza parlor, remembering the delicious food from her stay at Fort Gate.

"Well. Who wants pizza?" Scott asked finding himself growing a craving.

"I'm opting for spaghetti." Itami said. Same went for the others in his squad.

"YOU HAVE PIZZA HERE?!" Pina cried.

"… you know what pizza is?" A surprised Sam asked.

"Know what it is?! It's a delicacy back home!" She declared as she made her move to get as much as she could.

They found a collection of outside tables to mingle at, and began eating. "So. Piña. Are there any other species in your world that we should know about?" Sam asked.

"Ah yes. Well, you already know of the Humanoids. In fact there are mostly Humanoids. There's the Elves as you know, along with Dark Elves. There are Fairies, pacifists and small. Goblins. You've seen them in battle I'm sure, violent and temperamental. Dwarves, short, stocky, and bearded peoples known for being blacksmiths."

"So far you're naming mythological beings here. Just goes to show what we so far know." Said Itami.

"There's the Pooka, red-skinned commerce experts."

"There's a new one." Nolan said.

"Cat-People, the Warrior Bunnies, don't let the name fool you. They're cruel, heartless savages."

"How bad can they be?"

"They hunt one another, they make gruesome offerings to their goddess, and the last time they were organized, they nearly spread across the continent." Pina answered.

"… damn… so… what happened to them?"

"Those who weren't killed or left to die? Enslaved." That was when the group went quiet. "What?"

"We'll get to that topic later." Sam said before anyone else could speak.

"Sir-" Itami began.

"LATER!" Sam shouted. Silencing him.

"There are sirens, bird-like people with powerful wind magic. Winged Humans. The Medusae. Werewolves."

"Here we go again." Nolan interjected.

"Leonoids. A people of lion and tiger appearances. Some are members of crime families back home. There are the Merpeople-"

"HAH! I knew it! I KNEW THERE WERE MERPEOPLE!" Logan called out.

"Oh shut up you git!" Said Michael Walter.

"Then there's the Draconians. Dragon-like people who can talk to dragons. There's also the Orc tribes, the largest of which are the Uzca." She replied.

"… Orcs?" Itami asked. "Uh… the Orcs of our mythology are… brutal warlike creatures…" He said. It was safe to say most of the soldiers there were imagining having to battle an orc straight out of Warhammer.

"I have to say that is not the case. They're the kind of people who won't bother you unless you bother them. They'd prefer peace to war. I recall meeting with their Chieftain 2 years ago. Harlok. An old but hardy Orc at that. I asked him, out of pure curiosity 'You possess enough warriors to lay claim to other lands. Why do you not do so?' He said, 'Why would I? We have everything we could ever want. Land, game, homes, family. Good lives. There's no reason to get up and conquer. It is the teachings of Suutla, our chief diety to always keep a mind for peace.' … I guess that's why we tried to invade their home many times in the past. Then the Warrior-Bunnies came. It's the one thing we agree on."

"Hmm... I'll believe it when I see it." Scott said.

"Hey. Any horse people?" Asked Logan.

"Well, there are centaurs and other animal breeds, but that's about it. Unless you refer to-" The princess said before Logan continued with.

"Bet you all five bucks there are horse people, as in actual horses there whose royalty live in a pretty white castle on the side of a mountain." Logan said.

"Shut up, Logan." Said Bishop, a little annoyed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

 **Meanwhile, in a pretty white castle on the side of a mountain.**

A white alicorn with a flowing mane of three colors with a crown sneezed. "Are you ok sister?" Asked her shorter, night-blue sister with a night sky mane.

"I am… it's just that… someplace somewhere outside of our realm, I feel that Humans are talking about us… and one of them bet an approximate equivalent of 5 bits on our existence!" The elder sibling cried.

 **Back on Earth.**

The Japanese soldiers were getting their spaghetti onto their plates. Itami was just plain bored however, and didn't really pay attention, failing to notice a strand of spaghetti still on the main plate. He slurped a lone noodle after swallowing the bite he had, failing to realize it was still coming and dragging him over…

To Shino's face.

First came the wide eyes.

Then came the reddened faces.

Then came the howling laughter of their compatriots.

"OH MY GOD! What are the chances?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nolan cried falling over in his chair, still laughing. To which Kurokawa made efforts to help him back up. Itami separated as the noodle broke from the violent reeling to avoid a swing from Shino, then scrambled to get up and run for his life.

"BAKA!"

"Awwww, I was about to get a picture, it would've been great for one of my manga books." Risa whined.

Thankfully that chase didn't last long. Itami and Shino refused to make eye contact after that. Though Itami caught Rory staring at him with a 'You know you wanted to' look.

After the fiasco winded down, the group made their way to a town called Pompeii near Naples. The girls were rather intrigued by the name. But when they got there, they did not find a city, or town. They found ruins. In and around these ruins, were Human shaped objects frozen in a state of what seemed like agony and suffering. Including children sized ones.

"S-sir Mitchell…" Myui began, "what are those?"

"These are plaster casts of people. This one is of a man writhing in agony as he suffocates. Buried alive beneath burning volcanic ash. Thousands of people died this way in this town, the Roman city of Pompeii, one August day in in the year 79 A.D."

"Wait… Roman? Year 79? This was 2016 for the Coalition… does that mean…?" Rory began "Yes. This whole city was smothered beneath a 12 foot blanket of ash that fell from Mt Vesuvius. Over there." Scott said pointing at the large mountain.

"By Flare… all these people… wh- what is a 'Roman'?" Piña asked.

Now smiles were forming, they definitely had their attention. "Not what. Who. Romans were the citizens of Rome. One of the most influential civilizations in the world," began Scott, "their remains of cities can be found across three continents."

"3 continents?!" Bozes cried. "Not completely, but yes." Scott explained.

"HOW? 3 continents under their control? How is such a feat possible? All that land to monitor, all those people to govern!"

"Not the entire continents proper." Was the answer

"In fact," Diaz began, "what makes up much of our modern cities. The grand public buildings. Theatres and stadiums. The way streets and blocks were laid out, even municipal water supplies. All have their roots in Roman cities… THIS is the people your country's soldiers make us think of."

Piña was at a loss. This was a people who resembled Sadera?! HOW?! The girls listened intently, as they shifted from sightseeing to walking. They learned that Rome was a militaristic society, where every citizen was expected to serve for a time, in fact, service was how you advanced in politics at the time. The city was founded by Romulus and Remus, according to legend that is, and would go on to be the world's most dominant superpower throughout history. For a time, kings ruled until the last kings were chased out of Rome, and began the Republic which would eventually gain an emperor and become an empire. They eventually made way to the Coliseum. Rome was the dominant nation of its time. The military being the most powerful in the world that few would dare oppose, the republic forming from a monarchy, and the later empire. The creations, like aqueducts and markets. It was all like Sadera. "Gods… they sound just like us… but… what happened to Rome?"

"They fell. Oh no, not at once. They lost the strengths needed. The empire became divided, east and west, west being the one that fell. The army was not as strong, the people were not as healthy and populous, the economy was faltering, the leaders were incompetent, the beliefs were changing, and the civil administration was not doing its job. That, and increasing pressure from barbarians, including the Huns. The biggest and baddest of the forces. That's it in a nutshell, and it's a topic still debated by college students." Sam said.

They were within range of the Colosseum after that. The Falmart locals took a moment to admire it. Even in its millennia old state, it was a sight. Just like back in Sadera itself.

"To think… this was made at least a millennia before my own people created their own capital city… this is almost inconceivable…" Piña whispered to herself, more and more realizing just how powerful this Coalition could be if people like this existed BEFORE her own power.

"The Romans loved spectator events, and structures like the Colosseum housed them. Races and gladiatorial matches. Criminals sentenced to fight in the matches while exotic animals from around the world were brought her to add to the excitement. At nightfall, both man and beast, lay dead." Nolan said.

Rory didn't need to be told twice. Being a demigoddess granted some unique skills and abilities. And one was to be able to see what things may have been like back then. It was something tied to people, places, and things where value was great. Spirits tended to be that way.

There she was now, seeing a vision. The Coliseum was restored, the sails above to offer shade open, and the seats packed. PACKED. The cheers were deafeningly loud as people went wild at the spectacle before them. Gladiators and beasts doing battle as blood filled the sands. Just like back in Sadera. Only with far more than lions, tigers and bears.

'Oh my.' She thought seeing more carnage go underway.

The vision ended. Bringing her back to reality

Nolan was continuing with, "No one knows why such events were loved by the Romans, some say that order was being maintained when violent criminals were put to death. Others believe that death was such a part of Rome, that they raised it to a symbolic level to make it less fearsome. Regardless, it's a part of Roman life. And as you can see, the Coliseum still packs them in."

All around, tourists were in the Most of the time they're done is when we have the dishonored and criminals pitted in the games." The princess said.

"And of course, an important thing to mention. The Romans often borrowed much of their ideas from the Greeks. Suiting them for their own tastes." Nolan added.

"Huh… we borrowed ideas from our Ictun neighbors, though not much." Bozes said.

"The similarities keep adding up. It's spooky." Scott commented.

The group took their time to explore the Coliseum. Before they continued on and did some gift shopping. They made their way until Piña stopped, and looked towards a statue. No one realized until Scott turned to find her walking towards it. It was molded in the armor of a Roman soldier, with an aged appearance and a simple, yet proud face.

"Who is this?" She asked. Sam walked up next to her and spoke.

"That… is _the_ most famous Roman of them all. Gaius Julius Caesar. Politician, general, and notable author of Latin prose. He played a critical role in Rome's transition from Republic to Empire. To some, there is a debate that his death led to the fall of Rome much later. Debate, not actual evidence. He orchestrated the invasion of Gaul, bringing Rome's power to vast levels. He even planned the invasion of Britannia. Yes, the world never saw a man like him again."

"This man was the greatest in the history of your world?" The princess asked.

"One of, for sure. But there's not one person who hasn't heard the name Julius Caesar." Sam answered.

"There were other ancient civilizations like Rome. The Greeks, like we mentioned earlier. The Egyptians. The Carthaginians. The Parthians. There were several people who lived at the time. We don't have enough time to explore their locations however. We need to take in our fill of Rome and then leave." Scott said.

The girls groaned in disappointment, finding an interesting subject on the Roman people. More lectures, more sights, and more history on Rome. The Punic Wars for example. The struggle between the military powerhouse, Rome, and the trading giant, Carthage. And let's just say that Leilei needed another notebook.

But the biggest shock of all was the position before Caesar.

Rome had dictators.

Now it was explained, before Caesar, dictators were elected positions used in the most extreme situations, such as when Hannibal rampaged in Italy. The dictator had extreme power to do what needed to be done. When the crisis was over, the dictator would give up their power and go back to their old ways. It happened every time a dictator was elected. The crisis was solved, and the dictator stepped down willingly. Nothing like dictators as today.

"You can use the rest of the time to look around, but don't wander from the escorts."

Rory however, payed no heed to this advice and left. She wanted to go back to the Colosseum. It intrigued her so much. She reached Via Sacra once the main street of Ancient Rome, leading from the top of the Capitoline Hill through some of the most important religious sites of the Forum to the Colosseum. It was part of the rout that the Roman Triumph that began on the outskirts of the city.

She was busy taking in the sights as she walked, not caring about the locals staring at her. "No one back home will believe this. Probably not even Emroy himself." She told herself

The sounds of the city seemed to drown out for a moment as another sight gained her attention.

Her sight of the modern city was replaced by another vision. One of people in Roman clothing cheering madly as a parade went by and petals flew about. She was finally able to see what the commotion was about, as she could not interact with these people for it was merely a vision, she simply walked forward. And was met with the sight of Saderan me- no… no… no these were not Saderans. The armor was different. Less ornate and their tunics red. _Romans. ROMANS._ Mitchell was right, these men TRULY DID resemble Sadera. They marched with banners and horns playing as the soldiers passed. On a big display in the train was a man in… looked like some sort of barbarian's clothing and tied by the neck and hands to a post.

 **(Look up HBO's Rome Caesar's Triumph for a much better visual perspective. It's great.)**

She didn't need much to know what was happening. It was a Triumph March. A civil ceremony and religious right held publically to celebrate and sanctify the success of a military commander to victory. She followed them to their destination, and saw as more and more people gathered to witness the spectacle taking place. Her attention was grabbed by people calling out "CAESAR! CAESAR!" in a joyful cry.

She turned to see a chariot approach, and on it was a man in armor and clothes befitting a great individual, face painted red with a man holding a olive branch crown of gold over his head. One already on his head.

"Caesar…" She breathed out. Remembering the statue. She stood in utter silence, unable to grasp at how these people were so damned similar to her own. They were, besides some differences, EXACTLY THE SAME! Like long lost brothers and sisters from other worlds. Caesar dismounted from the chariot and took a spot on a chair overlooking the crowd, among others in attire to signify their status as nobility or patricians. Drums began beating, and it went silent as the foreign man on the display was brought forward.

Rory knew exactly what was going to happen. Moments passed, tension building beyond what she could bear.

Then, Caesar gave a motion of the hand, and a wheel was tightened, causing the prisoner to choke out. It was tired tighter and tighter until his strained groans were silent, and he slumped over. Caesar gave a bow of his head in silence, then rose. Followed by the approval of the crowd, and finally Caesar himself standing and raising his arms.

"CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR!" She found herself joining the chanting crowd.

And back where she started in modern days. Being stared at.

"… uh… pardon me." She said hiding her face and walking away. And finding herself back at Caesar's statue. She took a moment to sit down by it.

There was no longer a doubt in her mind. Rome was Earth's Sadera. And despite no magic, no beasts, and no knights, they accomplished grand tasks. It made her wonder, what if the Gate opened here in those times instead of Japan in these times? Oh the possibilities that danced around in her head like stage performers. She found herself going into what the Other-Worlders called a 'fangirl' moment… minus the squealing. She hoped she could get some merchandise about Rome. It would be grand. A GLADIUS! OF COURSE! What better proof than a gladius!? Original or not, it would be a powerful message.

That was when she noticed a red transparent being sitting next to her at the statue. She was surprised, taking in the being's features.

"… it can't be…" It was a spirit, sometimes she can see them too. But it wasn't the spirit itself. It was who the spirit was. "… Caesar?"

"Ave, strange diety." He said. "Of all the things I have seen go through Rome since it's collapse, you are the most unique. I swear by Mars." He stood up taking the galea upon his head off. "I sense you are in some way tied to your own war diety?" Rory was taken off guard, and nodded. "Being a spirit has its benefits, and curses. You get the idea."

"… your people… your ideals… your… everything… I can't… I don't… how?"

The ghost laughed. "So did I so long ago, until the news of this Gate opening reached Rome. And to think, it involved a people like my own. Though with a few differences… and speaking of time. It does funny things to your perspectives on life… so much I can't even begin to talk about it. Well, not with the amount of time we have anyway. If I recall, you are due to leave?"

"Yes… you are right." Rory replied. "But… allow me to ask. I saw your triumph in a vision. What did you do?"

Caesar smiled more, in a thoughtful memorable way. "I conquered Gaul. What is today France. It was back then, home to barbarian tribes of Celts and Germans. It was a long and hard war. As much to advance my own ambitions as to secure Rome's borders. The man you saw was Vercingetorix. A Gaullic leader who united the tribes against my forces later on as my control tightened. But he did so too late, and I defeated him at Alesia. It was a decisive battle. I had to hold my own against his men and reinforcements. So I built a fortress around his hilltop stronghold, outnumbering me. It was unorthodox to do so to begin with, as my force was within enemy territory with shaky supply lines, so I built two great walls. One facing Vercingetorix, and the other facing away within weeks. And his raiders didn't stop me." Rory sat down again, and listened, her eyes wide in an awe-inspired curiosity.

"… you… built your own fort?"

"I did. I took my enemy's advantages away. The enemy reinforcements came, outnumbering me about 3 to 1. Their cavalry came forth concealing archers. Their own were better than ours, but I had auxiliary Germanic cavalry. They met the advance, were hit by archers, and Vercingetorix made ready, but didn't attack as my cavalry drove off the archers and cavalry of the enemy. After a night of rest, it wasn't until the next night that the enemy attacked one spot, and Marc Antony commanded this section and saved the day. He was a true Roman and a good friend. Like a son to me. Troops came to aid them, and the assault was stopped. Day 3, they took high ground and attacked the entire line, while the high ground was hitting a weak spot. I had to micromanage 500 men to reinforce sections, and Vercingetorix at one point with every man.

"I threw ever man in reserve to this, and thwarted him again. They attacked the entire inside wall at this point, and my situation was crumbling. They broke through the outer wall and they poured into my fortress. I personally rode among the lines, stealing anyone that could be spared and threw them at the breach. 6,500 men. Then took my remaining cavalry, and broke through more attackers, coming around the fortress and hit the breach from behind. The Gauls panicked, and many were killed. The rest of the enemy retreated, and Vercingetorix was finally defeated."

"…" Was all Rory had to say.

"That was just one battle. And through each one I had in Gaul, I always had other things to think of besides the formations, maneuvers, and battles. My commanders could do this well. I always focused on other things. Advantage. Advantage. Advantage. Where does the enemy have the advantage? How can I mitigate that? Where am I strong? How can I maximize that advantage? How can I make the enemy tired? How can I make sure the enemy has the sun in their eyes? How can I make them fight in the mud? How can I make the enemy skip breakfast? Opportunism. Take a situation and squeeze every advantage from it. Then, roll the dice."

"… I wish I could've met you in the flesh." Caesar laughed.

"Well this'll have to do now won't it?" Rory laughed as well. "… even as a spirit, I have men to see to." He said as spirits of horsemen with a spare horse. He took the mount and climbed on, placing his galea back on and leaving the amazed Rory to watch. "Good day to you, strange diety. I came. I saw. I conquered. And so have you." With that, Caesar gave a snap of the reigns and led the horses away. Rory watched him gallop away, warmed by the delight that she had spoken to one of the Other-world's greatest individuals of all time.

The group reorganized, and satisfied with their sight-seeing, went to the airport next, but Sam stayed behind. Something about reassignment.

"You sure you can't go?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid so. I have other duties to tend to before I can go back into retirement for the moment. That and I have my daughter to visit." Sam said.

Scott held a hand out, and it was accepted. "Nice seeing you again, Sam. Here's hoping we can see you again."

"I'm sure you will, I'll be heading back to Fort Gate in time, I just need to separate. Good luck. And watch out for White Masks." Sam said, giving a salute before leaving. Scott hopped on the plane and readied himself. The plane was making way for the next country. Britain.

 **…**

They made good time. No big surprise, it was the shortest country they were stopping on the trip from Italy.

"Did Rome come here too?" Piña asked.

"Yes. After their empire fell and time passed, Britain became a power in of itself. Hell, come later times _they_ were the dominant power. Their biggest competition however, was France. Back closer to Italy." Scott said. Under normal circumstances any items were placed on the racks. But given the nature of threats form the White Masks being known now, the Rainbow operatives, like before, were exempt from the rules. Therefore allowed to keep their guns.

Of course, if anywhere it'd make sense here. After all, Rainbow's HQ was here in beloved England.

The group left the airport and took a double decker. Taking a moment to have a ride around London. "We're just making a quick stop here everyone, our real destination is over in Wales, on the Western coast of the country." The Ghost Captain said. A quick visit huh? Guess they'd have to make this count. "Would you believe that England is the parent nation of America?" Scott brought up.

"Parent nation? You mean they created America?" Leilei asked.

"Well, yes and no. Settlers founded the land in the New World, which was honestly an applicable label back then. The settlers remained loyal to England. Sometime later came the French and Indian War, a conflict between the French and their Native American allies, and the British. The British won, but they needed reimbursement to recover. So they delivered acts upon the colonies. I'm giving you a short, condensed version of course. Eventually the tensions created from these acts resulted in the American Revolution. The colonies won, and would go on their way to the United States as it is today. I'm really skimming over events, mind you. That's crash course for you."

They passed by a rather lovely looking building with men in red lined around it. "What's that?" Leilei asked, noting the red men.

"That's Buckingham Palace, the home of the Queen. And the red men are her royal guard." Walter said.

The Falmarts looked at him. "Queen? You have a Queen?" Bozes asked with genuine shock.

"Yes, however it's more constitutional today in comparison to the past. Parliament handles much of the other issues. But she's still a very powerful woman." The British operative explained.

"If I remember correctly, she's at a meeting today. Though I don't know what for." Said Bishop.

The ride continued on. "This city's been around since the Roman times, but it wasn't until later on it really began to shine." Nolan began. "There's a lot of history here, from then to now. The city's seen wars and turbulent times, but also beautiful moments and eras."

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Cato cried, pointing at a large tower with a clock and taking everyone off guard.

"That's Big Ben, nickname for the bell of the clock there that is. A clock is basically a machine that tells time. It's officially known as Elizabeth Tower. But it's a major symbol of London, of the United Kingdom. If memory serves, it's the most famous place in the UK." Nolan said.

"We have one destination before we get to anywhere else. A quick stop. The Imperial War Museum. It's a museum dedicated to the history of Britain and its empire in the First World War, now to all events."

"You mean these 'museums' as they you call them are areas to preserve military history?" Leilei asked.

"Not just military, this one is, but more than military museums exist. Art, science, the list goes on. We're just here to kill time really. Our real destination is in Wales, like Scott said." Diaz mentioned.

 **…**

Anything the Falmarts were gonna say wouldn't be said as their eyes went open upon entering an atrium in the museum.

"Up there, is a Harrier Jump Jet, in front of it there is a Supermarine Spitfire, used in World War 2. Those over there, are a V-1 flying bomb and a V-2 rocket. Used by Germany in World War 2 as well." Nolan said.

"Is… that… what you Other-Worlders call a car?" Piña asked, pointing out a wreck of a car.

"Yes. It's from the Iraq war. Don't ask me how it got there cuz I don't know." Said Scott. Leilei was already scribbling things down. Stars in her eyes. Rory seemed interested with the war attributes the building offered. Tuka looked downright flabbergasted.

"How did they get those things to hang like that?" She asked, remarking how these heavy objects were held by nothing but wires from the ceiling.

"I'm sure these are just hollow objects, a real actual jet wouldn't hang here no way no how." Diaz said.

Itami found himself staring at the hanging V-2, everyone else's attention diverted elsewhere. He didn't notice Rory going next to him. "How you doing Spaghetti Man?" She asked, earning an annoyed, shocked response from Itami.

"Just drop it would you? You've bugged me since we left Italy." He mumbled.

"Don't be such a baby. You know you liked it." She smirked. Itami frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, so what if I did? There's no way she'd go for me. Especially since she knows I have an ex-wife. Besides, I'm not her type."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you never know till you ask her."

"If I tried that, she'd fucking kill me."

The two looked at the rocket, a part at the bottom removed to expose wiring and tubes. "So this is a V-2 rocket Nolan said?" The demigod asked.

"Yeah. I'm no scientist or historian, but it was the first long-range guided weapon. It was used in retaliation against the bombing of German cities. To be fair, Germany started it. The V-1 came first, over there," he gestured at the other weapon. "It was used for terror bombing. Then came the V-2. Much more effective."

"… World War 2…." Rory began. "Isn't that the war when Hickler was in power?"

"Hickler?" Itami asked in a confused tone. "Don't you mean Hitler?"

"Ah, yes. The names of this world are stranger each day."

"Then yes, it was."

"Scott said he was evil. I must ask, how evil was he?" Itami said nothing, just looked at the rocket.

"It's best you find out later. And try not to talk about him in public, even so long after his death, his name is well hated." Itami said moving to another exhibit.

"That rocket… it's like your rocket launchers… shaped like a man's thing… giving you an idea with Shino?" Rory asked in her smug, cheery voice, changing the subject. Itami stopped, his face going red. He turned stuttering to Rory and saying

Notto hia yū baka!" Resulting in a giggling Rory.

 **…**

 **Falmart. Saderan Fort.**

"This is Apprentice, moving in. Volk, you there?"

The operative was given a response confirming the presence of the friendly operative. "Recon mission nearly complete. Vkhodite v Bodark." A Russian voice said.

"Da, nachinay." The response came.

"Kak dela v vashem sektore?"

"C4 razmeshcheny vokrug forta. Nachinaya s posledney proverki minut."

"Ponyal. Ostavaysya na svyazi. Prigotov'tes' k dvizheniyu, my privyazany k HVT."

So far Briggs and Kestrel have scoured the fort for anything useful, only one thing to offer. An HVT. From what intel they got from drones, he was a high ranking type. Though his armor was different from the other soldiers. Even from the other officers. They had the usual flashy armor, but he had armor of gold with a red uniform as opposed to the normal grey armor and purple clothes.

When informed, command ordered his capture. And now it was a perfect moment. He was all alone and a path to the extract was for now, open. The Voron agent stood ready to breach if the 4E operative failed to pick the lock. The sound of a click was heard. Success.

The door slowly, the man in bed. Kestrel moved to subdue him as Briggs closed the door and aimed, just in case anyone decided to come up. The officer was peacefully asleep in his uniform. Pretty much imagine a typical Roman's clothes without all the armor. Kestrel moved slowly, then placed a hand over his mouth and received the expected spasms of surprise. A quick blow to the side of the head stopped this.

"I have the HVT. Ready to move." Briggs nodded and went to the window, sonar goggles confirmed no one around.

"Bodark lead, this is Apprentice, Kestrel has the HVT and we're moving."

 _"Da, we move to outer edge of base now. Ready to hit dragon pens. Bomber ETA 5 minutes."_

"Got it. See you on the other side."

After landing from the second floor, Briggs opened up to catch the HVT. Then Kestrel came down. The two navigated the fort, avoiding the torches of patrolling soldiers all the way to the exit. Which for them was through a tower, where a slab of wood was removed.

 _"Apprentice, this is Hammer, what is your position?"_ That was a British bomber pilot.

"We're exiting the area right now, heading to the extract. Bodark Lead?"

 _"Same, we are on the way."_

Briggs continued with "We have the HVT. Bombing is a go."

…

"Copy that, get a move out."

The single Tupolov was followed by two British Vulcans, with dozens of fighter bombers in tow. A collection of SU-34s, F-2As, Mirages in the 2000-5 type and Fighting Falcons of the F model made their way to the area. 4 of each.

"This is Zoya, all bombers ready for the attack. Fighter-bombers, move in at speed immediately. Hammer and Victory hang back with me, we'll handle the clean-up." The Russian bomber radioed.

"Understood. Ok chaps. Let's get ready! Polaris ready to go!" The voice of Munro said.

"Sokov here with Medved flight. Targets in sight." Russia.

Ōsuzumebachi flight, ready to sting." Japan.

"Zis is Liberty flight, ready to unleash ze pain." France.

"Magpie flight, ready to bomb." South Korea.

The fighter bombers soared ahead, all according to plan as the fort grew closer.

"Bodark, you have permission to detonate." Zoya said. With that, a series of fireballs resounded in the fort, which took away any aerial response forces.

"THIS IS FOR FORT GATE!" Sokov shouted. The FBs increased speed and began their run. Rockets from the 34s fired as missiles from the F2s and F16s. Cannons resounded from the French before they began to drop unguided bombs. The attack was spot on.

The group came around for another pass, and this time it was all cannons. Another pass was all rockets and missiles. Each pass resulted in more destruction and closer level bombers. "I think they're having enough, there are personnel running." A Korean said.

"Let them go, the fortress is our priority. Ready the bombs." Came Zoya's reply. The level bombers opened their bomb bays, approaching in their V shape. Unlike the smaller planes, they didn't have Liam Devices, so they drop and they're done. "Drop the payloads."

The familiar objects fell in trails from the planes, in a continuous manner with the whistling so many and so long. The trails of fire erupted after that. "HIT, HIT!"

Now? That fort was a large desolate landscape. "Cheerio lads! Cheerio! Bloody fine work!" Munro said.

"That's for Fort Gate you svoloches!" Was Sokov's reply.

"Command, this is Zoya, fort is destroyed. Repeat, fort is destroyed. It is wasteland down there, no survivors. Except for the ones who run of course. We are heading back to base. No dragons encountered. I think we can sleep easier tonight."

 _"Copy that, Zoya, head on back to the barn. You've earned a rest tonight. Bodark, assets, what's your situation?"_

 **…**

The group had quite the experience at the museum, but now they were in what the Falmarts could only describe as a real awesome place.

Leilei was writing in her third notebook today. They were in Conwy, Wales. At the old derelict castle. They were pretty much estatic and curious. The plan here was to give some proof about the old times here in the world that the Ghosts and their allies came from.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this. Hearing about you having castles at a time was one thing, but to see it for myself…" The princess couldn't continue.

"This castle reminds me of the one a ways from Italica, at least the shapes do." Myui commented.

"The castle was built in 1283, done in 89. It's been three at least three wars. 2 revolts, one by Madag ap Llywelyn in the 1290s and another by Owain Glyndŵr in the beginning 1400s. The third war was the English Civil War. This castle is considered to be one of the finest examples of engineering of the time." Walter said. "In fact. Here in Wales, there are more castles per square mile than anywhere else in the world."

"Why so many?" Leilei asked.

"Well, that's where it gets a little sad. Wales was independent, and England invaded to occupy the land. Wales was subject to brutal imperialism. By 1400, they were in control for a century. Wales was subject to all kinds of indinities and brutality. They lived side by side, but were treated differently by the law. In fact, there were restrictions on how much beer and mead the Welsh could brew. They couldn't own land within 10 miles of a town. And if they wanted to carry arms, they had to swear loyalty to the king. There were even taxes the Welsh had to pay, and the English didn't. Despite their great rebellions and fierce resistance, the English won in the end. Wales was brought under English rule."

"Just like Sadera. Build forts or castles to control the area." Kato said.

"It even has crenulations and merlons like on our castles! Arrow loops and traps. Drawbridges and murder holes. Terrain playing an advantage! It's like looking in a mirror." Piña said dazzled.

"The funhouse kind?" Nolan joked, his comment was met with some chuckles. Though the princess was rather confused.

"Funhouse?" She asked.

"Long story. So. Did you have your fill here? We need to get going as soon as possible." Scott asked. The Falmart people began frowning.

"Awww. Can't we stay for just a little longer? PLEEEEAAAASE?!" Myui whined.

"Aw come on now…" Scott began. Then the countess hugged his leg and looked up at him with giant puppy dog eyes. The Ghost captain sighed. "Ok ok, 15 more minutes, but then we need to GO. Russia is waiting." The girls cheered while Cato stood idly by. And they all took off to look around the castle for the 50th time.

"Well well well, I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids." Itami snickered. Scott looked at him.

"It comes with the job." Scott defended, leaning against a brick wall. "But I meant it. 15 more minutes, then we're gone."

 **…**

"Our informant is still on their tail. He says they're in Conwy Castle."

The MJB soldier was speaking to Akmal and the White Mask leader. "Good! An isolated place. We should strike now!" Akmal said.

"Akmal, patience, if we attack now we will be at a disadvantage." Node said.

"I know. It's just this is a good place. Isolated and away. If we DON'T attack now, they will walk freely." Akmal declared.

"They won't. Our informant is on them like glue."

"Sooner or later he'll lose them. We must hit them. The Brothers demand it!"

"There are no forces nearby, the men I already have to send out are in Japan. I haven't sent any forces into Britain since the Gate showed up."

"WHAT?! Come on, there must be something. A remaining cell, a bribe to the citizens, something before they escape!" Akmal whined.

Node sighed. "Akmal, her time will come."

"…"

"Temper temper, Akmal. If we attack now, they will have a superior defense, while the Ghosts are sure to have weapons. Don't forget the Rainbow operatives playing bodyguard. Fully armed."

Akmal stood, staring, before slamming a fist into the table. "She must not live. My Brothers are growing restless." He whispered.

"She will die, but not now. Go get some rest, I will handle things from here. Our best chance to strike is when they return to Japan. They won't get away that easily."

The MJB leader shakingly got up and walked away, before turning to say one last thing. "Make sure you're ready. We must strike at the proper moment." He left, and Node turned his attention towards the screens.

"Keep an ear open for the informant. We need to do this right."


	16. The Past is never Dead

**Annony: All imma say is if it DOES happen, don't expect grade A representations. My familiarity with that game is very low. My only experience is SOCOM 4.**

 **mpower045: Caeser will never die!**

 **Ronmr: It hit me one moment, 'why not?' I thought when adding it.**

 **Borat: Don't forget Diabo, the one who thinks a lot.**

 **Well, Risa makes adult manga. Mostly yuri shiz if I recall correctly.**

 **CREAM?! CREAM…?! K… I'll get to dat**

 **VB: Dank u.**

 **GhostofTime: Oh man, if only Pina could speak to him. OHHHHHHHHHH BOI.**

 **Dat's ok, it happens.**

 **Crazy man: Dank you mah dood.**

 **Malayknight: Whatchyu talking bout? I've always been responding to reviews.**

 **Guest: I was trying to imagine what she may think. After all, she's not exactly religious. Imma thinkin of makin changes to dat part. And that is a good idea about the other orders.**

 **Chrono: Maybe I can release a better version of chapter 25 by the time February comes!**

 **…**

 **NAH.**

 **VB: Why not, amiright?**

 **AN: Ey… listen… this isn't something important, it's just a tidbit cosmetic thing. But I've been tinking bout it. The Ghost's attire. Like I said, it ain't important, but I feel it's necessary to address. I don't know why I was bothered by this when I already gave a description at the first chap. I guess you can chalk it up to complete Human error. SO I'll just get this out of the way while I can.**

 **Imagine the attire from GRAW 2. The uniforms, body armor and helmet in that sweet-looking camouflage. Now add the masks from Future Soldier. S'perfect. Like I said, minor and insignificant, but was buggin me.**

 **OK DAT'S ENOUGH, LES GO**

 **In an anonymous location within Sadera's empire.**

The elderly man had made his way to the center of his home, which was in all respects, a place for historians to go. The room was circular with a dome ceiling high above. Around were different floors with shelves filled with scrolls and books. In the dead center, where the glass parts of the ceiling shone a brilliant light was the table and collection of scrolls that he used in his daily life.

He was a chronicler.

His master before him was, and before that as well. And with him nearing the end of his life, he had a young man in his earliest of middle ages to take his place, who was already in custody of his own young teenage apprentice. They were the Order of the Past, an order dedicated to one thing. History. They are spread all across the continent, and record everything that is decided so that future generations may learn from what was and what was not. From the moment they join to their dying breaths, they swore to record and remember.

"Peten. Where have you gone?" The old man asked.

"I'm here, master. I was gathering more scrolls." Came the voice of the younger man, who hastily arrived with said scrolls.

"Ah, thank you. Where is your apprentice, Tamo?" Asked the old man.

"He is asleep. A young mind can only do so much at that age compared to us." Peten said.

"Of course of course. Please forgive me… I need you to archive this next chronicle for me. I feel faint." The old man said.

"Master, if you are faint, perhaps you should rest." Peten said concerned.

"I'd rather do something and regret it, than not do something and regret it. Now, to the task at hand."

"… as you wish." Peten took the seat in the middle. On the table already were several complete scrolls. One with accounts of the updated past of the Ictun people, another with the current decisions and battles of the Saderan Empire, a third of accords and meetings between the Saderans and a people known as Equestrians, and finally, a barely written scroll in comparison to the others of the 'Other-Worlders.'

Peten readied his quill as his master made ready to speak. "Storm clouds gather over Falmart once again. Mistrust and rivalries between realms begin to break, and flood the world in a tide of total war…"

 **Fort Gate.**

"This is exactly what we wanted."

Borislav's words went noticed, but not needed. It went without saying after all, everyone wanted to see that fort destroyed. Quick and efficient is how it was wanted. With this fort out of the action, the other one would be forced to face the Coalition forces by themselves. Now it was a smoking scorch of land. And to top it all off, they got an HVT in the process. What luck! "The forces are on their way back, let's go over a few reconnaissance notes." Gordon spoke next.

The main screen in the war room changed from the Blackbird's current view to a large landmass. The crafts were finally finished and updated to match modern standards. Notably real time satellite uplinks and modernized communications equipment. On one spot behind a large collection of Mountains was Fort Gate, beyond within a range of 2,000 Km was a dot saying 'Sadera.' "This is a rough estimate of course, but this is a map of the continent. The Blackbirds were working day and night. Estimates place the world's size at a match to our home." Gordon said.

Valentine came next. "These aerial slides show what they found as they went on." The first was of a rather Greek looking city from above, with palm trees and on a closer inspection, people of all shapes and colors. Like bunnies, cats, and normal Humans. They were even wearing togas. "From what we have gathered from what Piña has told us, we speculate this is Ictan. You can see how they're all living amongst another. Humans and Humanoids. They are located not too far from here, down at the end of the nearby peninsula up to the very end. The islands around providing more cities."

The map then changed to a forested region, a few open spaces here and there. There were green-skinned Humanoids about. "I take it zat is the Orcs mentioned?" Berathraben asked.

"That's right. The Uzca as they are known. A huge portion of the woods up to the north east, likely across the coast." Gordon answered.

The slide turned again. To a collection of what looked like desert towns. Of the Middle Eastern kind. Another slide showed a more Numidian/Egyptian scale of architecture. "The first is undoubtedly Gryliah, next one is Hafza. And as you recall-" the slide changed to a picture of two armies of titanic proportions fighting. "-both are at war with one another. Mother of Mary… so many soldiers."

"We also received a new slide from the Blackbirds. This one is from the other side of the sea. It's quite different from the others we've seen." Shin said, gesturing to Valentine. The slide changed to a mountainside, on this was a city, and near the city, a large castle.

"What are we looking at here?" Jimenez asked.

"As we know, there's definitely more to the world than what was told. The princess likely told us only what would be see as important to us. This castle is located on a small continent to the west. A very small continent. We haven't been able to get any proper reconnaissance at the time. This is without a doubt another kingdom. Smaller at that. That's it for the other likely powers. Now, fort locations."

The slide turned to the continental map, with red dots scattered around the area near Fort Gate. "Only a small majority in comparison to the unknown land we have yet to survey. But it's enough for now. The fort we wiped off the map was the closest. The next is further away, closer to Italica."

"Italica? We should get some intel on that fort. We can send Bodark out for that. Aggressive reconnaissance is the way here." Borislav said. His declaration was met with agreement. Now or never.

"Back to the map, this poses a major problem. There's a HUGE mountain range in between us and the capital, Sadera. I think that is exactly what is keeping us from being overrun by a major offensive. The other issue-"

Three men entered the area as Gordon spoke. One was a security soldier, while the other two were officer types. One wore a uniform of a dark olive green color, the other of a deep blue hue. Both had ribbons and a distinctive emblem of red on their hats. Shin began to nervously shift while Hazama recoiled and began to stare with a gaping mouth. Pointing. "How- how- how did they-"

"Get here?" Gordon asked. "We invited them after they decided to ask if they could come."

The two men in question were Chinese officers. "General Gordon, the Chinese officers are here to see you." Said the guard.

"Good, thank you. Back to your post." The guard saluted and left, leaving the generals to their devices.

"Thank you for inviting us generals," said the green uniformed officer, "I am Major General Zhao Jianguo of the People's Liberation Army Ground Force. This is my friend, Air Force Major General Gang Fu Ling of the People's Liberation Army Air Force."

"Dobro pozhalovot' tovarishchi! It is good that you are with us. Having China supporting us is going to be a major boost to our combat capabilities." Borislav said with a smile.

"Yeah. Sooner or later though, Fort Gate is going to run out of space, we need to expand." Gordon said, giving a good point.

"Yeah. Good thing we're attacking that other fortress." Valentine said.

"That reminds me. We saw destruction on our way here. What happened?" Zhao asked.

"We were attacked, a massive aerial raid by dragons. It was a mess, they hit us fast and hard. Then they offloaded soldiers called Excelsiors. Almost unstoppable, it took a combined air attack to kill them." Arnaud said.

"… how bad was it?" Zhao asked.

"Bad. They stole our guns." Jimenez said.

"Stole your… the reports were right… I believe China coming really IS a good idea now. If the enemy can do something like that…"

Hazama seemed to snort. And Shin gave a barely audible groan of concern. The Chinese commanders heard both, but they chose to ignore it. "I'll put an order to Beijing once I get a chance, see if we can get some materials here to help. In the meantime, we have Special Forces and pilots coming soon. We need to start small." Ling said.

 _"Yeah. That'll help."_ A mere whisper was heard from the Japanese general's location.

"It vill," Berathraben said hearing it. Misinterpreting the intent. "As for ze second fort. I believe zat is necessary. Even zen, ve vill not have enough forces to properly attack ze Saderans on an even field. So far ve have been playing defense, and sooner or later, ve must attack."

"What do you suggest Jerry?" Valentine asked.

"I see where he is going. Maybe a major deployment isn't necessary. Maybe all we need is in ze surrounding lands." Arnaud chimed, realizing what the German meant.

"… you mean find allies?" Hazama asked matter-of-factly.

"Makes sense. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Gordon said.

"Referring to the map, the mountains do offer points of movement, but unless we can offer substantial airpower in the cargo variety, the enemy can block us off on these routes. We should assume that they know this. Our scouting parties have been reporting that they're being shadowed. It won't be long until they begin to act. Having allies could help us find a new route of at least pull the pressure off." Valentine said.

"And Special Forces strikes can help with that. The few I have coming with me are of the Jinan Military Region." Zhao said.

"The Eagles? Oh this is good, this is VERY good." Borislav said.

"Why not send Ghosts or Bodark in?" Hazama shouted.

"Because we need all the help we can get. Don't play around, I get where this is coming from, but we need to put that aside. Hell I'm surprised you're more upset with the Chinese than you were with the princess." Borislav yelled.

"Easy everyone. Hazama, please keep yourself calm. This isn't the time for the past to interfere with the operation. The issue at hand is decades old and both nations play a part in letting it fester." Valentine stated.

"… yeah… yeah that is true." Shin said. His uneasiness was of more recent events. The Third Korean War saw a very strange turn of events for China and North Korea. They joined the allied coalition's invasion against their ally. Choi and Jung were shutting out their ally to an extent, and when the nuclear weapons became apparent, China finally cut off ties. But they had ambitions of their own. To set up a pro-Chinese regime and annex the country. This eventually boiled into a short conflict against China and South Korea that ended in a South Korean victory. Thanks to untraceable Ghost assistance that is. Despite this recent war, it was mild in comparison to the still festering Sino-Japanese relations.

"Now back to the plan. We should expect some expeditions to these other powers, should the need arise. And I'm sure it will, Zhao, if you'd allow it. I believe deploying the Eagles as they get here will be beneficial. We'd like to send them to the north eastern area, where the Orc tribes rest. Get some preliminary recon before doing anything-" The sound of hands slamming on a table interrupted Gordon as Hazama stormed out of the room, intentionally bumping the shoulder of Zhao as he left. Much to the chagrin of the remaining generals.

"Let him be. In zis state his is of no use to us. Like Gordon said, ve need forward reconnaissance before ve make a move. As for ze pilots you are bringing, ve can provide planes until zeir own get here." Berathraben said.

"Of course. Should this go well, you can expect Chinese reinforcements to come and bolster your numbers. I need to return to my quarters and report to Beijing, Ling will go to the airfield. He doesn't speak much anyways." He turned to exit, before looking back. "Shin, was it?" He asked, gaining the South Korean's attention. "For the record, not everyone in the People's Republic agreed with the attempted annexation. Including me."

 **Back in the UK.**

"We're really pushing the clock here guys." Said Scott, looking at his watch.

The group was well on their way back to London, but first they made a stop south from the city in East Sussex. They heard there was a battle reenactment, so Itami came up with the idea that they should stop there to show them reenactments and how they go. As well as how Medieval battles may have went back then.

"Give it some time, we can spare it." Itami reasoned, seeing how much the Falmarts were enjoying the spectacle. It's already been a while and the reenactment was coming to a close, there was only a few more moments to go. They went out of their way to London and went all the way to the southern coast of England to watch a reenactment of Hastings. The battle between Harold the Saxon and William the Norman for the throne of England.

"As you can see, minus the mythological creatures, magic, and Roman influence, our battles were not too different from your own. At least, the best we can get." Walter piped.

"Gods… you call this a battle?" Pina asked. "It looks more like a mindless frenzy of individual warfare."

"Yeah, that's how a lot of Medieval warfare went."

"Just like some of the vassals, I can better see why Savagii conquered one so easily."

"Savagii? Who is he some kind of bigshot?" Asked Itami.

"He's one of the potential heirs to the throne. As well as head of the Savagii family. There are three families, the Diabo, the Zorzal, and the Savagii. From the days of Sadera's founding, they have acted as defenders. Each time an emperor is selected, each of the families is to offer a woman to the emperor to be a wife and produce head leaders that may become emperor of all Sadera. The first wife is obviously the bride from their lives before emperorship. The taking of three wives ensures that the heir is of the other two families' blood. Of course doing that, they must renounce their family name. Maintaining a balance if you will. Battle and achievements further that goal. Regardless of who is chosen, they must adhere to cooperation with the other 2 families and take a handle in their interests as well. The three families after all, handle military might. 25% each. And as you recall, our army is the largest in the world, with more men ready to fight."

"So, who's emperor now?" Asked Kozak.

"Emperol Sol Augustus Molt. Originally Diabo, and his father was Zorzal. I should point out that the names Diabo, Zorzal, and Savagii are given to better identify the head of the families. Becoming emperor revokes the name and replaces it with their original name from before becoming head family member." The princess said.

"This is reminding me of that Total War game, Rome: Total War." Itami said.

"So… how about females? Are they able to be empresses?" Bishop asked.

"Such times are very rare, but in the event it happens, the standard protocols are reversed. Husbands instead of wives." Bozes said.

"This is making my head hurt." 30K said, trying to focus on the battle.

Rory herself, among the group, had a very different perspective of this battle. She was seeing it through a vision again. So she saw this battle in all its horrific bloody displays. Heads were flying, shoulders chopped by axes, swords drenched in blood as the opposing sided attacked in their shield walls. Essentially a long line of men locking their shields together in an overlapping fashion. Each individual relying on each other's strength to hold the line.

But that's not what happened here, the Saxons had ran after skirmishing Normans, and the indiscipline was quickly punished as their casualties piled up. Their shield wall still holding regardless of this. It was after a moment of inaction that arrows came in and allowed the Normans one more charge, and the Saxons were defeated, Harold laying wounded, and killed in the attack. It wasn't long before they retreated. Thousands covered the field. And it was more than the death of an army. It was the death of a legacy. The end of Saxon England and the start of the Norman rule. It was only one day this battle lasted, but it decided the course of history for England. She didn't need to speak to a spirit or meet a dead leader to know that.

A few minutes later, the reenactment was over, and the crowd dispersed, the group made their way to the buses to London now. "You know something…" Nolan trailed. "This battle is important, but people seem to not really know just how important. Imagine if William lost. For whatever reason. No Plantagenet rulers. No empire, no charismatic leaders. Just to name a few. Alternate history is not very easy to predict. England was wealthy even before William, efficient military and a system of government that was more akin to a democracy. i.e. free farmers. The kings were chosen. If this war was won, there wouldn't be a Hundred Years war. And there's a great chance the isles would've been conquered long before the Normans did-"

"That's enough Nolan. We need to get going. Any longer and we'll arrive behind schedule."

"So where to now?" Asked Itami.

"We now go to Mother Russia, comrade." Kozak said in a mock Russian accent.

"Largest country in the world, right?" asked Lelei.

"That is correct. There's a lot of history in Russia. A LOT of history. A whole lot to take in." Scott said.

"They better have drinks there." Shino muttered, tired.

"They do. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Scott replied.

"Sake I hope." She added.

"Why do you always drink sake? Drink vodka and bring your spirits up!" Kozak chimed in his fake accent again. Shino groaned, earning laughs.

 **…**

The group was back in London to leave the country and go to the next country. Leilei was trying to keep track of her notebooks. So far she's written three of them, 5 altogether since her time in the fort and learning. They were walking to the airport this time, taking a few moments to stop at a few places should the decision arise.

"So much history for such a small country." The princess said.

"Indeed. Once upon a time, they said the sun never sets on the British Empire. Those days are long gone, but while the sun did set, it never did truly shine as bright." Nolan said. "You need whole textbooks to fit it all in."

"Oi. Check it out! On the big screen over there! That's Dennis Gates." Walter's comment was directed towards a large TV on the side of a building. On it was a room with a man in a British commander's uniform kneeling before a woman with the unmistakable appearance of a queen. With them were the Royal Guards.

 _"And here we have a moment that we have been waiting 2 months for. The knighting of Royal Navy Commander Dennis Gates. It wasn't that long ago that the commander had played an instrumental role in the thwarting of a White Mask plot that-"_

"Am I missing something?" Asked Pina

"Before that Gate opened, the White Masks had had a plot going on in Britain right under our noses. Turned out they were planning a major chemical attack. Long story short, a lead was dismissed by intelligence agencies, but Gates moved in on this lead with some friends, some Rainbow operatives included. Turns out the lead was indeed credible and they moved in on it. Thanks to him, that attack never saw the light of day." Walter explained.

"No shit." Was the reply.

"You mean to say that you still have knights? I thought they were all gone, you said so yourself." The comment came directly from the princess.

Walter once again began his explanations. "Well, technically yes. Knighting has changed since the Medieval times. Back then they were granted land by the king or lord with servants to tend it. In exchange, they serve in the military. Allowing them to join their lieges on campaigns and landed the payment for the lack of proper stable currency during the time. Of course commoners are able to be knighted in recognition of above expected service. Nowadays, anyone from actors to scientists can be knighted for achievements in their fields." The explanation carried as the commander was given the medal on the TV.

"So even today, traditions survive?" Bozes asked.

"More or less." Was a reply from Trent.

"Back home, it's fairly similar, they are monopolized by the state to provide elite troops and keep nobles from forming their own armies. The closest thing they can do is donate money, land, and even candidates." Bozes said. "They must buy their own equipment rather than have it provided by the state. This, among other reasons has bred contempt between they and legionaries."

The ceremony was completed by then. _"Right now, we speculate that the commander is to carry on his duties in the wake of the White Masks sightings in Japan. There's also the possibility he is to go to the Special Region. In reference to that, the bodies of the fallen countrymen have finally been put to rest. May they rest in peace."_

The remaining time was used to get tot eh airport. Not a moment too soon, as they needed to get to Russia to stay on the timetable. But as the double decker bus stopped, Mitchell's eyes were caught by someone out on the sidewalk. Caucasian man with a grizzled appearance and wearing a worn boonie hat with a shirt and cargo pants entering a pub. Scott's expression became that of someone who saw somebody they haven't seen in years. The bus was still stopped. He got up and made way to the exit.

"Mitchell-dono, where are you going?" Kurata asked.

"You go on ahead, I have a stop to make."

"WHAT? You're the one who said we had to hurry!" Shino cried.

"What suddenly came up for you that you have to see to right here and now?" Itami added.

"An old friend." Was the response, followed by Mitchell leaving the bus and running for the pub. Leaving everyone save the Ghosts confused.

"What was that all about?" Tomita asked.

"Sorry, pal. It's classified." Nolan joked.

"HUH! My ass." Was Tomita's reply.

 **Inside said pub.**

The place was what you thought it would be. Dark brown walls and a tiled floor with old seats and tables around the place.

The smell of cigarette smoke hung in the air, lads chatting about the upcoming football game and of course, thoughts on this Gate business.

For one patron, it was the usual process that was played out whenever he came down here from his hideaway up in Scotland. He often asked himself why he came all the way down here to London to get a good drink when there were plenty of pubs and bars closer to home. Then he remembered he's British, and every once in a while he needs some gin with a dish of fish and chips. And Scotland's definition of 'chips' didn't fit his damned taste buds. That or maybe he was a crabby old man who kept coming here to remember the good old days, because this place was run by an elderly Scottish heavyset and his equally aged Welsh compatriot. Maybe it was the smell of cigarette smoke, maybe it was the food itself.

Or maybe it's because he would frequent this place with his old SAS pals back in the day.

"OI!" The Scotsman cried, his voice thick with Scottish still strong even at his age, cleaning glasses with a cloth. "Oi Johnneh boi! Welcome back lad! Been fookin forever since I've seen yer ragged ass round here!" And there he went calling him out.

"Good day, Mungo. You know what I'm here for."

"And I have it right here. Sittin pretty." The man went in back real quick, and came back with a plate of fish and chips ready to go, and a nice big glass of gin. "On the house laddie! I never see you round here as much. It gets a bit empty without ya."

"That's cuz you've been allowin these mitching hooligans n their lush girlfriends in here all the time!" That right there was the Welsh accented voice of Delwyn, Mungo's Welsh pal and comanager.

"AW shut it you bow-loosin pansy!" Cliché of two men who drive one another crazy? Check. The slimmer, but taller old Welshman came out to see the visitor.

"Alright or wha, Price!" He greeted.

"I'm doing alright, bampi. Looks like your pub is in good spirits as usual." **(Bampi is a Welsh word for granddad, or gramps.)**

"PPPFT! Good spirits? BAH! It was even better when you were still round!" Mungo began. "Ohhh ho hooooooo, the crazy days we had here with yer bois runnin round after a good pint! That Wallcroft. HAH. Tryin to throw 3 darts in 3 seconds. He couldn't throw 2 in 10! Griffen! Hoooo he sounded awful tryin to sing Men of Harlech!"

"Heheh. He never was a musical man." Price said sipping the gin.

"Mac would yell at you all whenever he had one too maneh drinks. Oh hearing his voice meant things were getting good." Delwyn added. "And Lootz, heh! Always sittin in the corner watchin you all act like fools. Lovejoy always he designated driver and havin to deal with your shite! Poor poor man. And Newcastle tryin to pick up a lass or two. Bastard didn't learn the first time!"

Price shook his head grabbing some fish.

"And GAZ! OH life of the party he was. Always the first tah fall over drunk! Always the first tah take a swil! Always the first to do anythin! By St. Christopher, he was-" Mungo stopped upon seeing Price's face. That simple, neutral expression that could care less about what happened was becoming one more associated with that of a mourner. "Ah… I… ahhhhh I'm sorry lad. I fo- I'll- I'll be in the back."

Mungo lumbered away as Delwyn was left with Price staring at his food. "I'll get you some more gin. Feel free to stay around, lad." He left after that. Price was now left by himself. Gaz, bloody good man he was. Price knew the man long before their SAS days. In fact, before their military days at all. They were high school mates that have gone through the trials of their teenage years and young adulthood up to the day they joined the military and had to endure the grueling training of the SAS. A series of missions under their belts and they were well on their way to being the best in their fields.

Then came 2008, when Russia exploded into civil war, and the Middle East underwent a violent resurgence in fighting and West Africa was hit by a wave of insurgency. Undoubtedly it was their toughest trial yet, and add to that a new guy joined their ranks, it was doubly so. The new guy, John MacTavish proved himself within those short days of enlistment however. He beat Gaz's time at 17.4 seconds, and right after he called him a muppet. Stuck through the war like a pro, just as expected from an SAS operative. Now he was on the other side of that blasted Gate, a captain and leading a team of his own.

But to Price, it came at a cost. Gaz. The final moments of their success of stopping ICBMs from reaching the states, and they are cornered on a bridge. Gaz, his brother in arms gunned by that maniac Imran Zakhaev, the head of the entire damned thing. The same man he should've killed back in Chernobyl. He blasted his fucking arm off. Yet there he was. Now Gaz was gone. It was the kind of loss that you never really get over.

Now here he was, spending the rest of his life back home like in those old spent veteran soldier movies. It made him smile slightly. He scoffed and got back to eating. Another man took a seat next to him, but he didn't pay any notice. Just another patron.

"Alright or wha? What's a yankee soldier doin all the way here in the Isles?" Delwyn asked.

"Just spending some leave time. I'm being a pansy today, I'll take your weakest beverage." That voice… sounded familiar to Price, but he couldn't place it.

"Heh. One glass of water for the yankee." Delwyn went over to the counter to get the beverage. Price was left with the American.

"Been 8 years old man. You look good for a guy outta the SAS." The fuck? 8 years? Wait. Civil war… not many of those guys he knew from there nearby. Who the hell is this guy? He looked at the American, about to question him in the innocent specialist way of 'hell you goin on about?' But the response never came. Instead, he went wide-eyed as he looked back into the face of a man he only saw once, but stuck with him like glue ever since that op when the Ultranationalists responded to the death of Al-Asad. After he killed him.

"… you… I… I remember you… Azerbaijan!"

 **Northern Azerbaijan. 2008. Eight hours after Al-Asad's death.**

"Drop your weapons and surrender at once! You will not be harmed if you surrender!"

"Ignore that load of bollocks. Their counterattack is immenent. Spread out and cover the southern approach." Price's order was heeded as the SAS members found positions on the small ridge overlooking the approach. Where the Ultranationalists were slowly moving ahead, unaware of the enemy nearby.

"Sir, they're slowly coming up the hill. Just say when."

"… do it." The awaited order was met by the sound of explosions, taking a chunk of the enemy down. The enemy now began to panic as they reorganized to charge the position. Firing from trees and moving slowly. "Squad, hold your ground, they think we're a bigger force than we really are."

"Roger.

Soap was blasting away with the M29 he held onto, acting as support gunner. Though he seemed to prefer an assault rifle or submachine gun. At least, that's what he says. But hitting them or not, the Ultranationalists were far too skittish, like any sensible man, to just step out into that heavy fire regardless of accuracy. It was simply sit and wait as they funneled into the killsones they made. Even as they brought in RPGs. 'Too late lads, the Blackhawk is already down.' Price thought to himself, referring to the wrecked chopper in the village.

"They're putting up smokescreens!" The observation was, unfortunately true as white smoke filled the killzone. "Mac- you see anything?"

"Not much movement on the road. They might be moving to our west."

That was further problematic as mortars began to pound their position. The SAS retreated to their second position as Soap took over the minigun in the crashed helicopter, and boy did the Ultranationalists get a nightmare from that. Even the helicopters that came in were useless as Soap shot them down with ease. But they still just kept coming like in the movies. Eventually Soap ran back from there, and into the tavern to detonate the four sets of explosives for a secondary line.

"We got enemy tanks coming in from the north- bloody hell I'm hit… aaagghh."

"MAC'S IN TROUBLE!" Each blast yielded more casualties for the enemy, buying time for them to head to the barn and ready their last defensive line at the barn.

While Price and the others provided covering fire, Soap used the javelin launcher to take out 4 tanks showing up. After which he grabbed an AK and fired at the continuous enemy assault. It was a damned nightmare. Every Ultranationalist psycho was indeed out here to get them. Did they send the entire Ultranationalist army?!

"HOLD FIRM! Where's that support?!" Price cried into his radio as combined RPG blasts sent them into the barn. Just great.

"Bravo Six, the LZ is too hot. We cannot land at the farm! I repeat, we CANNOT land at the farm! We're picking up SAM sites all over these mountains!"

"Oh that's just great! Where the hell are they gonna land now?!" Gaz spat reloading his G6. Soap had run out of ammo for that AK he grabbed and was now firing his pistol.

"Bravo Six, we're getting a lot of enemy radar signatures, we'll try to land closer to the bottom of the hill to avoid getting a lockon, over."

"OH is he takin' the piss?! We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?" Was Gaz's upset response. "I'm down to my last clip!"

"ME TOO!" Soap cried.

"Forget it Gaz! We've got to get to the new LZ at the bottom of the hill! NOW! Soap! Take point! GO!" The SAS members had to go. So they burst from the barn and into cover, having to face a horde of Ultranationalists ready to stop them despite the damage they've taken. Price cursed. It had only been several minutes and this battle was already taking its toll. Even if they grabbed enemy weapons as they came across, they were still heavily outnumbered and at a disadvantage. Most of them had been shot somewhere. And there's no telling if there are any more damned RPGs ready to take them out. They had to play fast and hard. Nearly impossible with this sheer density of enemy.

The gunfire stopped… surely they're waiting now. "Damn… ok… I say go, we make a mad dash for it. Ready…?" Before he could give an order to make a move, they heard the Russians screaming. But not at them.

"Na nas napadayut szadi!"

"Poshlite nekotorykh muzhchin, chtoby udarit' ikh!"

"Well… there's some good news. Maybe it's Kamarov's boys!"

"Impossible. They're all the way in Russia!" Price responded to Soap's comment.

"Ser! Eto oni! ETO ONI!"

"Kto?"

"Eto-" This man was hit from behind, a single hole in his head.

"Peregruppirovka! NAPADITE IKH!" The gunfight carried on, but this time it was the other side. And from what the SAS could hear, this one was much different. Among the AK gunshots, RPG blasts and ratatats of RPKs were the voices of concerned Russians as they shouted over and over for the position of the enemy. But only to hear an unsure response. Price didn't dare look, as he was sure there were hostiles watching him. So he tried to peek through the cracks in the boxes they hid behind. Sure enough there were 4 of them, but they kept looking back.

"Gde oni!?"

"Tam!"

"Nyet! Tam!"

"Oni snova pozadi!" They kept calling out the same things. 'Where are they?' 'They're this way!' 'Behind us.' Things to that extent. Other than that, the only sound Price heard were screams of terror.

"The fuck is going on out there?" Gaz asked.

"Don't know. But stay down." Price was gonna play the waiting game until he was certain there was nothing out there. The sounds of battle were becoming less intense as the Ultranationalists dwindled in number, eventually forcing them to retreat. It wasn't a controlled one either. Most threw down their weapons and scrambled back from whence they came. It then fell quiet. Not like the quiet after a battlefield that was somewhat unsettling. It was eerily quiet… deathly quiet.

Price peeked over the boxes. Nothing. He readied his weapon with whatever ammo he had left. Slowly moving forward. After a few steps, he signaled his men to come forward, slowly. They left the gates of the barn, and made way to the street. Seeing the countless dead Ultranationalists on the roads.

"Jesus Christ… there wasn't this many dead when we came here." Gaz breathed out.

"They were taken down expertly too. No spraying and praying as far as wild shots would go." Soap observed.

"That's just it though. Who the hell took em down?" Price's question was met with no answer as they continued on. By the Blackhawk, cowering in its shadow was one man left behind. Officer type. He saw the SAS men, but did nothing. He just sat there mumbling to himself about not wanting to fall to dead men.

"OI!" Price called out, but to whoever was out there. Nothing. "OOOIIIII!" Still nothing. "Anyone out there?!" Again, nothing. "Gaz, go check the guy who shat himself over there. See what the hell is goin on. Soap, go see if Mac is ok." Gaz left for the cowering Ultranationalist, who kept repeating his muttered whispers. Gaz took him by the collar, and was met with feeble resistance as he brought him out. Soap meanwhile was bringing back Mac with an arm over his shoulders. Weak, but living.

"He's delusional. He ain't talkin, he just keeps repeating 'dead men dead men' over and over again.

"Then leave him. He's no use to us any more than he is to his own now." The Russian began panicking immediately, pointing wildly behind them as he scrambled to run back to the safety of the chopper. The SAS turned to see what had him so upset, weapons ready.

They saw an American soldier slowly moving towards them past the dead. But his pattern of camouflage was in the old M81 pattern. Didn't they move to the UCP? The rifle he was holding was unfamiliar to them, and they've seen a LOT. **(ACR)** His face was covered in camo paint in shades of mostly green, with skin visible via three vertical lines on the mouth. It strangely reminded Price of a skull. "OI! Yank…! You're a yank right?" He didn't answer, just gave a subtle move forward hand gesture. And more of them came out from the shadows and ruined structures. It was an unsettling surprise. 5 in total. Just these 5 guys? Who the hell were they?

"Who are you…? Delta? Rangers?" Still no answer as he came closer. He didn't bother raising his weapon, somewhat easing the SAS. "Marine Raiders? SEALs? DEVGRU?" Nothing. "24th Special Tactics Squadron? Green Berets?" The man stopped for a moment, then just kept going. The only indicator of his alignment came into view. A patch on his shoulder was visible. A skull with a beret. Two lightning bolts on either side, and a… some kind of big ass rifle below it. On top it said D CO. 1st BN. 5th SFG. Below it said Ghost Recon. The soldier gave another hand gesture, two of his comrades moving to the chopper. The sound of a panic-stricken Russian was heard as they dragged the officer from his hiding spot and into the open.

"Nyet! Nyet! Otpusti menya! YOU! BRITISH! KILL ME PLEASE! Don't let these monsters take me!" So he could speak English. The sounds of chopper blades hit their ears as their ride came in down from where they when this fight started. The unknown soldiers then began to move up to the barn and away from the SAS operatives.

"Oi… who are you guys?"

The one man stopped, and turned. "We're the guys who did not help you. We did not kill all these Ultranationalists. We did not take this officer in for questioning, and you certainly did not have any help in this battle." As soon as that sentence was finished, he continued walking away, leaving the SAS in a stupor as they carried the wailing officer off.

 **…**

"You were there… you were that man I saw in Azerbaijan."

"It's been a while, Price. 8 years. I see you've been keeping yourself busy after that mess in Russia. Though I'd imagine you'd be over in Falmart." Price just went back to his food.

"What? You mean that world on the other side of that Gate? *Scoff* is that what they're calling it?"

"Actually, it's the legitimate name of the continent we're on."

"Better than 'Special Region.' Sounded like an attempt by Japan to lay claim to the damned place. But I digress I ain't SAS. Not anymore. I'm retired now. Been that way ever since the end of the war."

"No wonder you're here and not over there." Was Mitchell's reply.

"Soap is over there, that's all you need. He's practically me now, has a protégé and a team of his own. It was my time to go."

"You sure about that? I can still see an SAS operative underneath that old exterior. He's just waiting for the right time."

Price gave a hard 'thunk' on the table with his glass. "Don't start lecturing me about how I should go back. I've paid my dues and did my time. You don't know what Gaz would've wanted. Besides…" Sips. "I'm getting too old for this. You still got some years on you. And it won't sit well for me to send em out myself and I can't do anything to help them. You know how it is. The higher up the ladder you go the further you get from the field. They wanted to promote me to a colonel. A fucking colonel! Maybe some guys want a desk job, but not me. And they wouldn't even listen to my arguments, so I sent in my resignation letter and told em to stick it where the sun don't shine. Then up to Scotland for me. Comes for all of us eventually. Besides, I'd rather stick to Monty Python if I'm gonna be exposed to that kind of malarkey."

Scott had to admit, Prive gave a good argument. Hell in some ways he could practically identify with him. In some ways. They were both vets of wars past. Both involved in the biggest global time of conflict up to now. And they were both captains. But there were 2 differences between them. Price was approached for a desk job while he was not, seeing as the Brit was at least 12 years older than him. About 52. But the biggest difference was one that could be seen as impossible. His entire time in Ghost Recon, Mitchell never lost a single man. NOT ONE. Some were captured by the enemy such as during the Second Russian Civil War and the Mexican Civil War. Some were fatally wounded, like Beasley and Nolan during that op against the Taliban and Salvatore in Mexico. But they always bounded back and returned to duty.

"I saw Modern Heroes. Always bringing your men back alive. No doubt you've lost friends back in the day, but it ends up being a curse too. When it does happen, it won't leave you the same as before. I'm living proof of that. Mac was lucky he didn't die out there, and Gaz ends up on the pavement at the whole end of it." Price said, only stopping in between sentences to eat some chips with a few bites of fish.

"So then… whatever happened to… what's his name? Makarov, wasn't he like Zakhaev's second in command?"

Price gave an amused laugh. "Hooo yeah, and he's not up to anything. The Ultranationalists are kaput, done. No more parties. And Makarov. Last I heard, he's off in Vladimir Central Prison." Largest prison in Russia of the maximum variety with most inmates serving from 10 years to life. Not to mention the guard dogs, Caucasian Shepards, are HUGE. "You ask me he should be in Black Dolphin. Makes sense if you ask me. Now enough about that, you came here to catch up with an old timer. What you got to say? You know? That isn't classified?"

Scott scoffed and carefully began to speak in a hushed tone. What harm would it be to tell this old timer?

 **…**

 **10:55 PM**

He eventually returned to the group, and was on the plan before one could say, 'where have you been?'

"Where did you go?" Was Nolan's question.

"To a pub. To see an old acquaintance. From 2008."

"Who's he talking about?" Asked Pina.

"Someone we came across in the Second Russian Civil War." Was the answer. It wasn't long until they began to reach Moscow. By now it was dark, night descended while they were in the air. "Bundle up. It's cold out there."

Scott's comment was met with attendants handing out warm clothing. "Russia's been hit with a a major cold front. Feels like winter over there."

"In JULY?" Itami asked. "I call BS on global warming then."

"Mother Nature can be a real bitch sometimes." Kozak said.

"I'll be fine. I have been in the northern territories." The priestess said. Eliciting a shrug from the aides. Up until they felt the plane touching down. The sight of flashing lights was seen at the airport terminal as they landed. Law enforcement likely providing some protection from the public. Surely they're still pissed off about the Ginza incident.

"Suit yourself, your holiness. When we get off, we'll be heading for the Kremlin first. The capitol building of Russia. Behave yourselves once we get there, that's where their president lives. And whatever you do, just keep moving to the car once we get off the plane."

The group exited the jet, and were greeted by a chilling wind of Russia's night of a cold front. "EEEEEEEEEEEE! That's COLD!" Tuka cried instantly clambering back in.

"T-t-t-t-this is colder than a Northern winter!" Kato said chattering his teeth.

"I warned ya." Scott said. "There's a lot of history in this city. From what I learned in history class that is. The city started as a small outpost, and a tribe known as Tatars ruled over the Russians until a man known as Ivan came to power. Ivan the Great They adopted the religion of the nearby Byzantine Empire, what was Eastern Rome. The Orthodox sect of Christianity. Russia was ruled for a time by people known as Tsars, the name is derived from the word Caesar, like Julius Caesar. But that's all I really know, unlike my history on Rome, my expertise on Russia is limited. What I do know is that after Ivan the Great's reign, the Russian people were free. But they were still troubled by the Tatars."

"That honor fell to Ivan's son, Ivan the Terrible." Bishop added, scanning the crowd distant as they watched the group depart. Russian police were around to regulate their feelings. As speculated, the public was pretty upset and there were signs and curses being thrown. "Ignore them. Just keep going."

"The country went through a series of great moments, the overthrow of the Tartar, the reign of the Ivans, Peter the Great's the building of St. Petersburg to transform Russia to build a new capitol and navy, and then the rule of Catherine the Great. A woman who completed the process of Russia's transition to a world power. 200,000 miles of territory were absorbed by her. The wealth modernized the city and hospitals, sanitation, schools and more were tended to. She also renovated the Winter Palace, the seat of power at the time." Kozak began, he seemed to have some knowledge on the history of Russia.

"Unfortunately, her reforms only went so far. And new enemies were made. Especially with France. They went through an era of bloodshed known as the French Revolution, paving the way for one of the greatest men of time, Napoleon Bonaparte. France was a great power, and Russia was forced to starve the enemy by burning the land as they retreated."

"Then came Russia's winter. Causing Napoleon to retreat. Making Russia a victor over the not yet beaten Napoleon. This made way for the Alexander Column. Alexander was the ruler after Catherine mind you."

By now the group had managed to get to a provided limousine. "Ah the limousine, a symbol of capitalist wealth." Kozak said in his mock accent, earning Russian laughs.

Tuka was first to go in, shivering. "Th-th-this count's as a c-c-c-c-cold front? H-h-h-h-h-how do these p-p-p-p-p-people live in this cold?" She stuttered. The poor countess and her maids were forced to hug one another to get warm

"They've lived here all their lives, and they grew to love the cold. I'd wager in a winter back in the Special Region, a Russian soldier could stand comfortably while other Coalition soldiers shivered." Itami said, before Tuka slid next to him to get warm.

"Heater's over there." He said alarmed, but to no avail. Lelei followed suit. Meanwhile, Shino tried leaning against Mitchell, who no matter how much he kept a hand out, couldn't keep her away. The cold was real.

"Later on came World War 1. This really put Russia on the breaking point. The war was like Scott said, a pointless slaughter, and despite being on the Allies' side, they were humiliated. Bringing desolation. In 1917, one year before the war ended. The people revolted, and the nearly 500 year reign of the Tsars' ended. The Russian history is one of great achievements, but on the backs of the common people. This paved the way for Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the Red Communist party and brought it to the Russian Revolution or as some call it, the Russian Civil War. The First Civil War now, the Red Army vs the White Army. The Red's won and this gave birth to the Soviet Union, which if you recall, shared a heated rivalry with America. It lasted until 1991, when the Union collapsed and was replaced by the Russian Federation. Still standing today."

"And led to even more problems." Nolan added. "Corruption and crime families, deals with terrorists, the list goes on and on. It wasn't until 2008 the start of change was in view."

Alredy Leilei had been writing in her new book. "So… what happened?" Piña asked.

"In 2008, Ultranationalist radicals under the head of Imran Zakhaev in Russia made a move, encompassing more than half of the Russian military. While the war was raging, they had already spread out of their borders. Their goal was the reestablishment of the old Soviet Empire. Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan. They were the first to be taken while the Kremlin was nearing collapse. The world was holding its breath as Ultranationalists readied for what very well could've been an invasion of the remaining former Soviet Satellites, maybe even Europe. Alongside this, there was an insurgency in West Africa, a violent explosion of war in the Middle East. It was the single most turmoil-ridden time in the 21st century. I can't even begin to describe how catastrophic it nearly became. We were on the verge of nuclear war."

"But it's clear they didn't win. What happened?" Rory asked.

Scott smiled and began talking. "Well, for one group of American soldiers, the war had already begun, US Special Forces Group 5 First Battalion D Company. They represented the tip of the spear, the first line of defense. They struck swiftly, silently, invisibly. They led a series of successful attacks on Ultranationalists and led to the restoration of Loyalist authority."

"Wait… I recognize those words." Leilei said. The gaze turned to the up to now, silent General Keating who smirked.

"You're on fire." He said.

"So the Ghosts did it?" She asked.

"Yep. I was there." Scott said.

"Suuuuuuugooooiiiiiiiiiii." Was the violent CQC expert named Shino's response.

Keating went grim. "Scott, that reminds me. When we reach the Kremlin, we need to talk privately. It's important."

A few minutes later, the group had arrived at their destination. The Rainbow Operatives were directed to cooperate with security personnel, as in assist in patrolling. Trent, the Secret Service man, was asked to stay outside, though he managed to talk his way in, on the condition he stayed within 6 feet of the group at all times. While the Falmarts were given the special attention. The group went through led by a tour guide, while in the back, Keating and Scott spoke.

"What are you saying?" Scott whispered.

"What I'm saying is Russia has their own Ghosts now." Keating replied.

Scott bit his lip, and looked to the ground with mild frustration. "This CAN'T be a coincidence."

"That's what I said, but it happened. Hell, Borislav literally told me all about it." Keating said.

"This levels a playing field. A few years from now is no concern but what about a decade from now? History has a habit of repeating." Scott said.

"So long as Treskeyev keeps a level head and walks like he talks, and I'm sure he will, things will be fine. We'll worry about this later, Mitchell."

Up with the group. "- a fortified complex at the heart of the city. It overlooks the Moskva River to the south, Saint Basils Cathedral and Red Square to the east, and the Alexander Garden to the West. Including five palaces, four cathedrals, and the enclosing Kremlin Wall with Kremlin towers, the building serves as the official residence of the President of the Russian Federation. A fun fact, the name means 'fortress inside a city.'" The guide said.

"How fitting." The princess said impressed.

"May we see the President?" Bozes asked.

"It is possible, but as of now he is too busy, he is in talks with Iran's Supreme Leader, Ali Khamenei." The guide said.

"Iran…" Rory whispered. "Isn't that the troublesome nation towards America?"

"Yes." Nolan whispered back.

The tour was breathtaking for the Falmarts. Towers of crimson blocks and red stars perched on spires that glowed in the night. Of spires on the main structure of different colors, and the awe filling walls that surrounded the site. The Spasskaya Tower and the Ivan the Great Bell Tower, the Dormition Cathedral, and the Troitskaya Tower. With that were displays of a massive cannon and a bell. Both of which were named with Tsar.

After time passed, the group, the Falmarts and General Keating anyway, were allowed to see the President, in the presence of the Kremlin Regiment. There was Treskeyev on the phone. "-Great Khamenei please- no I understand. But you need to also under- look as much as America is- Great Khameinei please! You know very well that a Gate could- uspokoysya! Lyudi trebovali deystviy, eto byl yedinstvennyy put'!" From the look of things, the President was having an argument and trying to be a voice of reason. Silence as a voice was heard from the phone.

"YA khorosho znayu vashu pozitsiyu po otnosheniyu k amerikantsam, no eto bylo togda. Vy davno nazreli- Tak ono i yest'? Vse iz-za etogo resheniya?! Nu, ne plach'te mne, yesli Amerika vtorgayetsya v tvoyu zhalkuyu zadnitsu, ty stareyesh' musul'maninom!" With a face defining fury, Treskeyev slammed the phone down and shoved a stack of papers of the desk, proceeding to hold his head in his hands. His breath trembling in anger.

He looked up at his audience. "It isn't right. Here we are facing the greatest crisis since Chernobyl, along with a son of one of my generals being a casualty in Ginza, and that fool Khamenei goes as far as to declare me both a traitor and an aider of the quote on quote, 'Great Satan' and demanding the removal of my embassy. Yeah I don't see you doing anything about it, friend!" He took another breath before calming down. "Please forgive me, I haven't been this upset since the Kasperov Incident. And as of now I only have a limited time to speak before I have to inspect one of our forts. THEN go to another meeting with the world leaders. So, let us forget about what you just saw. How are you enjoying Russia so far? I trust you've been given the flashy introduction and our Communist history." He asked as he reclined.

The princess laughed. "It was a very nice tour we had. I never expected such things after going through Japan and then Italy, and after that Britain. So many cultures that close to one another."

"Da, it became more evident as time passed in our world. I imagine a short history was given to you as you traveled through the Kremlin." Receiving a nod, Treskeyev continued. "One thing for sure, you'll see a lot. If you travel throughout the whole country. Particularly the Second Civil War. A sure turning point in our history. Though I imagine that the time you are allowed to spend is not much. Considering the White Masks."

"Yeah… what's their deal? Why do they hate you and try to attack us?" Piña asked. Treskeyev shrugged. Treskayev just shrugged.

"I don't know. Nobody except themselves do."

Outside the room, the Ghosts and SDF soldiers were chatting about what the whole yelling was about. "So, what do you think the deal is?" Shino asked.

"Who knows, Russians are confusing people. I can never understand them." Itami said.

"Hey, mind your tongue comrade. You are in Mother Russia." Kozak mock spoke.

"I dunno… maybe he's in an argument." Kurata said.

"Sounded like it. I couldn't properly hear it, but I heard something about having to work with America, a general's son being killed, the closing of an embassy and a 'senile Muslim fuck.'" Kozak said.

 **…**

"I have word from our informant. They are in Russia now, the Kremlin of all places."

"Ugh. There's no way we could hit them there. We'd have to wait until they leave." A now calm Akmal said. As he discussed with his now captured Lt. before, Russia was a no go. "Is there anything on their next destination?"

"Yes. They are going to America."

"Of course." He breathed. "No trip to this world is complete without a visit to the Great Satan. And there's no way we can get close enough to deal with them then. I miss the old days."

"Don't we all? After that, Japan and back to the Gate." Node answered

"Ugh, we have to hit them back in Japan. Traveling or otherwise!" Akmal declared.

"On that we agree. Which is why I'm already seeing to it that a force is being prepared to go on our orders. I suggest you do the same."

"I already have, they're ready to go on my orders. The only thing in the way is time." Akmal responded. "What now? What are they doing?"

"The Falmart people are in the office with the Russian President, but that's all he knows, he is in a very restricted environment with limited abilities to report. In the meantime, I suggest we prepare heavy weaponry and get assault gear prepared. Just in case."

"I have a good idea of what to prepare."

 **11:49 PM**

The group left the Kremlin after the talk with the President. He was a joyful man when he wasn't angry. Courteous and actually pretty funny. They were going to see a little of Russia before embarking to America, just a few stops here in Moscow first.

"Before we go out of Moscow. There's a major spot we should stop at. This is a Communism symbol, but even so, it's a Russian icon. Something I think you may be interested in seeing." Scott said. The Rainbow Operatives were to wait outside of a structure with Russian armed police. Who searched the group as they made way inside.

"Before we go in, there's something I wanna get out of the way. _No_ talking. _No_ smoking. _No_ hands in pockets. _No_ hats, unless you're a female. _No_ photography or videotaping. Nothing. You need to show your respect while in here." Scott whispered.

"Why? What's so important about this building?" Tuka asked seemingly annoyed.

"Remember Lenin? Well, he wasn't buried when he died."

"What do you mean?" The Ghost captain said nothing and entered the structure, the Falmarts close behind. They entered a dark room, where a light was shining further inside. What awaited them left them without words.

Sitting before them was a beautiful glass container with an ornate design of Soviet origins illuminated by nearby lights. Giving it a majestic appearance. But it's what was inside that got their attention. Inside was a man. Looking as if he was sleeping. He lay their absolutely motionless, in a suit and tie with a head of little hair and finely tended facial hair. That was when it hit them, what Scott meant when he said Lenin wasn't buried.

 _THIS was Lenin._

But… how did… they said he died 92 years ago! But here he was, pale, but looking like he died just yesterday! The Ghosts stood at rest, heads bowed. While the Japanese soldiers stood with blank expressions. Leilei shifted, constantly. Wanting to know how this was possible. They stayed in there for about 6 minutes before leaving. After they were out of the boundaries, the question flew out.

"HOW!? HOW does he look so well preserved?! He looks like he died yesterday! How do you do so without magic?!" The princess cried. Before Leilei could get a word out.

"Calm down!" Scott yelled, checking to see if the outburst was heard. No one paid attention. "Reagents and hydrogen peroxide. It's chemicals carefully used to restore the condition to a more 'lively' appearance. Some careful work and some spot removal, and you can make a person look like that. It isn't cheap that's for sure."

"That embalming technique… it outpaces our own by centuries. It would take powerful magic to get one of our own bodies to look that preserved." The princess said calmly. The group decided to pack it in for tonight. That's enough excitement They'd wake up tomorrow and see more of the country. Of course it was a grand hotel, Scott was a bit irked, used to the bunks and cots of the army, but the Falmarts were simply delighted. Going on about how soft they were.

"Ah… it'll be good to finally get to sleep in a real bed." Itami said. "Though I imagine you'd be used to a bunk, Captain."

"I've been in the military for years. It lowers your standards to convenience and basic needs." Scott said, slightly annoyed by the overly-cushy mattress. "I laid on mine. I felt like I sunk right into the thing, it was so soft. Bunks are a good balance of comfort and stability." Itami just shook his head and went to his room. He grabbed his journal and began to record the events of today.

 _I'm finally inside a nice, warm place. A hotel at that. We got to Russia and saw the Kremlin. I never thought I'd see that place. It's much bigger in person, and more impressive. We also saw Lenin's body. It's something else. I can't wrap my brain around it. My knowledge on Russia and the former Soviet Union is almost nonexistent. Sure there was the war and the Cold War, but that was it. No politics or mindsets. Why don't they give him a more traditional burial now? The Union is gone, so it's kind of… how do I put this? It just seems more respectful to me to give him a burial now._

 _Then again, I'm Japanese, so what do I know? I digress. These beds are so comfy… man I wish I didn't have to do anything, they're so soft. It's been a while since I had a non-military place to sleep, so that has something to do with it._

 _Just writing down progress today. Nothing else other than what's happening now. I'm retiring to bed._

He noticed Tuka was still in here, laying in a chair. She came here a few minutes ago to talk to Itami about something, but he was busy unpacking and couldn't bother to remember. She fell asleep by then anyway.

He removed his fatigues, and was left in his briefs. He was sure Tuka would go back to her room if she woke, she still had her card. Some dental hygiene and nature calling, and he turned the lights off and fell asleep.

 **…**

 **Far to the east from the Uzca forests.**

Diabo's army had made good time, they found themselves about halfway across the land to the mountain range between them and the Orcs.

Among the war plans proposed by the 3 princes, his was among the… controversial is the incorrect word. More like debatable. Sadera had long vied for control over the continent, but every plan has its issues and problems. This was one of them. No doubt Diabo was a smart man. Smartest of the princes in terms of sheer brainpower. Though he did overthink things at times. Perhaps he overthought this. His plan was to take over the lands of all Orcs.

Now do not get them wrong, Sadera was always supportive of war and expansion, but they were always a bit reluctant when expanding into their lands. Recently anyway. Ever since they fought the Bloody White Queen together, Sadera and Orc have always had a bit of a mutual respect and boundary mindset. Live and let live.

Diabo however saw things differently. His grandfather was a general who led an incursion into Uzca lands long ago before the bunny war. He succeeded, but at the cost of his own life. It should've earned peace of mind. But instead, it just made Diabo hate Orcs. Perhaps this was another weakness?

Alas, nothing is certain. He is merely a potential heir of Sadera who must legitimize his claim to the throne. If anything, he believed Zorzal was a poor choice. Often labelling him as 'an idiot who thinks he is a genius.' Savagii? Not good enough. 'He's too soft in peace and not hard enough in war.' But what did that make him? A man that thinks so much he ends up losing sight of a bigger picture? Again, nothing is certain. He is here to legitimize his claim to Sadera's throne by securing more territory, for that is how greatness is earned and an empire survives. And once the Uzca see this is merely times changing, they will be able to live in their peace as they wish. Just with Saderan oversight. At the very least, Sadera is not the Warrior Bunny hordes of yesteryear.

He just had to find a place to make camp before continuing his march into their lands.

 **Western Desert.**

Zorzal ordered the army to make camp here for a few days. Now they were marching again. Their entering of the Western Desert is on schedule.

"We must keep marching until we reach Corus. We'll set up our camp here, then take to the rest of our march tomorrow. I grow tired of this marching." He said as he disembarked his horse and began the setting up of the camp. "Damned heat. Why must this desert reside so close to our border here in the north? If I didn't know any better, those elephant riders would've already set up cities here." He mumbled as he prayed for night to fall.

No he didn't like marching in the desert. Not one bit. If not for his damned position to have to participate in military campaigns, he could be back home doing what he wished. Fucking his slaves, drinking wine. Or both. But then again, he did get a sense of enjoyment fighting the Denzalcians, and he was expected to draw the sword against Hannibal to bring peace to his uncle's spirit. Before it was just skirmishes, defused situations between only him and Hannibal. Now? Hannibal has attacked an ally, and now it's total war. The only other time this happened was in his younger years when he was still fresh. Ever since then, he had a love-hate relationship with war. As explained before. But this would finally give him a chance to end it all.

His soldiers set up camp quickly, that was expected. Saderan soldiers were the best in the world, the envy of civilized people. This left him to his own devices as he began to take a nap.

 **…**

 **July 20th**

The next morning. Itami woke feeling refreshed. "Mmmm, that was a good sleep." He said. He was about to get up when he felt something holding him back slightly.

He looked to find Tuka. On his bed. Not thinking, he screamed, waking the elf girl and making her scream. Both screamed as the door opened, the R6 operatives running in.

"What's going on?!" Bishop yelled.

"Sh-sh-she she was in my bed!" Itami cried, before realizing he was still in his undies only. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He cried, grabbing his clothes and running to the bathroom.

Bishop facepalmed while Tuka nervously left the room. The group eventually left and made way outside. Itami firmly telling everyone to not worry about it.

 **…**

The group was mixed in a massive crowd at Red Square, where fanfares and people were going loud.

In the massive road before them, came vehicles by the dozens bearing the Russian symbols. "Behold. Russia's victory parade." Kozak said, accenting again. Leilei scribbled to no avail to try and get good sketches of the soldiers passing by. There were so many of them. All in uniform and bearing flags. Some held instruments while others wielded weapons. Following the masses of soldiers that came in varieties of shapes and colors in uniforms came vehicles. Led by a single tank of the past. A T-34/85.

"That's a T-34! Tank used in World War 2. The victory parade is normally held on the 9th of May to commemorate the victory over Germany in World War 2, so it's already said and done! However, this is to commemorate the victory over the Ultranationalists! A second victory parade!" Scott yelled, hoping to be heard over the noises of celebration.

"You've got tanks, jeeps, APCs, anti-air vehicles, mobile missile launchers, artillery. All kinds of toys!" Nolan said.

"Huh… so this is how Ruskies go on about their marches. Not bad." 30K said.

After a few minutes of seeing artillery and more tanks pass. "Yo. Look. It's one of those... uh Topols I think." Itami said, pointing at the lone, long truck with a HUGE tube on it with a cone shaped end. "And THAT is a mobile nuke launcher." Faces went pale.

The next session involving air vehicles came by, and by then Leilei gave up trying to sketch. Everything was moving too fast. Craft of all kinds flew overhead. Bombers, fighters, helicopters. New, old, the list went on. When it was over, the people gave applause before dispersing after a speech from Treskeyev. They made their way to a city far to the south, a place called Volgograd. The walk around the city was pretty standard, but the Ghosts took them to a particular place, a spot called Mamayev Kurgan, a dominant height overlooking the city. But it was what was on it that got their attention.

"A statue. Some kind of commemorative icon?" Leilei asked, already taking a sketch. The statue was of a woman holding a sword, and the angles her body held were something to behold by the Falmarts, who have made statues fully erect, while with many curves in their body. This one had a curve in its form. Very few statues of this kind have been made in their world.

"Rodina-mat' zovyot. Literally Homeland-Mother is Calling. This is a statue dedicated to the Battle of Stalingrad." Kozak said.

"I thought the name of the city was Volgograd." Piña said.

"It is, but back then it was Stalingrad, renamed after Joseph Stalin, one of the members of Lenin's organization. He took the role as leader after Vyacheslav Molotov. Becoming leader of Russia. In his time, he renamed the city."

"What happened?"

"In World War 2, the then Nazi Germany launched an attack on Russia, breaking a treaty the two signed. The Battle of Stalingrad was regarded as one of the single largest and bloodiest battles in the history of warfare. 2.2 million personnel dead and 1.7 to 2 million wounded, killed, or captured."

The Falmarts stopped, and Piña had an open smile, the 'that's… impossible' kind of smile. "2.2 mill-"

"And that was just ONE battle of World War 2." Kozak added. The princess looked at the ground. "It was a turning point in the European Theatre of World War 2, after which, the Germans retreated in the path of the Red Army. A combination of winters, ill-preparation, and masses of conscripts were utilized."

"Just ONE battle? Even our longest of wars never yielded such casualties." Said Rory.

"Stalin refused to surrender his namesake. And Soviet forces were doing everything they could to beat them back. It was misery. Just misery. The city was on fire as the Germans blew it to hell, and close quarter battles everywhere, add to that the bitter cold. The people, soldiers and civilians both tried to defend the city. Some didn't even have guns."

Some didn't even have guns? "S-surely you jest. Every soldier has a gun. You said so yourself!" Tuka cried.

"This was 60 years ago, at least. And Russia was having problems. They were getting slaughtered. Bodies were everywhere, the dead piling up. Hell I think there really were mountains of bodies. But the people wouldn't quit. They'd give their last breaths to defend the city. After 2 years of war, Hitler turned to Russia, by October, Leningrad, named after Lenin himself was besieged, and the Germans had reached the outskirts of Moscow. Against advice from his Generals, attacked from the south at Stalingrad. He concentrated his forces. The Russians would use bullets, clubs, even bricks if they had to in order to stop the Germans. For Stalingrad. Surrender was not an option. And they won." Kozak said.

"And at a great cost, hell, much of the time the Russians ended up literally just giving the new soldiers weapons with little training and pointing them in the direction of the enemy." Scott said.

"No training? Like peasants of lesser kingdoms? Was Stalin mad?!" The princess asked. As for in her empire, even the lowliest of soldiers are given sufficient training.

"I'll… answer that later. But those were desperate times for the Russian people. In the end however, Germany was pushed back to their borders by the Russians while the remaining allies moved in from Normandy… maybe we can stop there on our way to America…"

Kozak took a look at the city while Scott stopped speaking.

"You know, a lot of people back home, no, in the west in general tend to forget the contributions that the Russians made. Guess it comes with the antagonization that followed the Cold War. And here we are, decades overdue of mending ties." He said.

Rory was away from there, looking into the distant city. In a different way. Another vision of the past. That clear blue sky was replaced by a smoke-clogged sky with structures so damaged it was incredible they were still standing. Men in grey uniforms running through trenches and firing machine guns into a horde of tan-clad men running towards them with a massive war cry. It was literal madness in comparison to that which she has seen in the past. But this is what happened. They ran headlong into the machine gun fire as they stormed the trenches in their uncontainable numbers. She could see bodies everywhere, rubble, fire, everything indicating this battle was of titanic importance.

It was of short time, but it felt like an eternity as they rushed forward and to the bunker holding the flag of these German attackers. Eventually pushing them back, and removing the flag from its mast.

The vision ended as quickly as it began. But this time was all she needed to see to understand. No conflict she's seen matched the sheer brutality of this one. Importance? Yes. Length? Yes. Odds? Yes. Brutality and slaughter? Never.

A steady silence fell after that, no one said a word for a few moments. Kozak took them to the Eternal Flame that was located there for a brief moment. Leilei began sketching it almost instantly, but seemed frustrated, constantly starting over.

Rory began looking around, as if looking for something.

"Something wrong?" Kozak whispered.

"I… hear something… sounds like singing." She responded. No one else could hear it though. The scope and scale of how major the battle was became even clearer to them. Their return to the rest of the group was silent.

A throat being cleared by Scott called everyone's attention. "Well, there's a few more spots to go to. Then we'll head to America." Before they left the city, they took a picture at a rock wall with soldiers carved into it.

And before they left, Rory's attention was drawn to her rear. She heard something, something faint. Growing louder. And louder as if the whole sky unleashed awesome thunder.

 _"-tila naveki velikaya Rus'!_

 _Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny volley narodov_

 _Yediny, moguchy Sovetsky soyuz!"_

Was that… it was. It was the singing she heard earlier.

It came before her, on the mountain where the statue stood, appeared an army numbering in the millions. Russians in Soviet fatigues. From one end to the other, she saw nothing but a faint red glowing ghost army.

'Spirits.' She thought, being an apostle of Emloy allowed her to see ghosts and other things of the like. An army of spirits still here, looking over the city they defended to the death. This song, she recognized as the Soviet national anthem. Kozak showed her a 'YouTube video' about it.

 _"Slav'sya, Otechestva nashi svobodnoye,"_

 _"Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Germans you have killed!_

 _"Druzhby narodov nadoyzhny oplot!"_

 _"KILL THE GERMAN- this is your mother's prayer! KILL THE GERMAN- this is the cry of your Russian earth!"_

 _Paaartiyaaaa Leeeeninaaaaaaaaaaaaa- siiiiiilaaaaaaaaa naaarooooooodnayaaaaaaaaa,"_

 _"Do not waver! Do not let up! KILL! DEATH TO THE GERMAN INVADER!"_

 _Nas k torzhestvu kommunizmaaaaaaa vedyooooooooooooooooooooooot."_

 _"FORWAAAAAAARD COMRAAAAAAAAADES!"_

 _"Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _"DEFEND YOUR MOTHER!"_

 _"OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _"DEATH TO THE GERMAN INVADER!"_

 _"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

She watched as this paranormal horde charged towards the streets, as if the battle was still going on after all these years. The fervor that emanated from them was overwhelming and there seemed to be no end. To hear about the amount of people who died here was one thing.

To see it was another thing entirely.

All her years alive and she's never seen anything like this. Sure she's seen defiant last stands, she's seen stubborn defenses turn into miracles, and she's seen the impossible attacks turn possible. Most from her own people. But this? This was a whole new level.

They were literally willing to run into the path of enemy fire and die to keep the city.

Kozak was right, some of them didn't have guns.

The horde soon faded away, their roar dying out into silence as they vanished. She realized she was holding a breath. Recomposing herself, Rory began to follow the group again, to find one last ghost. He wore the coat of a Commissar, basically Soviet officers. He was standing over the gravestone they saw earlier, of one Vasily Chuikov.

"Hello." He said, giving a ghostly echo as he spoke.

"… are you…?" Rory began.

"Marshall Vasily Chuikov… well, was anyway. Now I am a dead man. Come to see the present Stalingrad, as I have several times before." He replied.

"I do not mean to insult. But it is Volgograd now." Rory said. The Russian just chuckled.

"Of course. But to me, it will always be Stalingrad. It is hard to call a city something else when you have fought hard for it. I listened to your American friend as he spoke. He's right about what he said. Stalingrad was without a doubt, a bloodbath of death and misery. We could not afford to lose this city, though. It would be a blow to morale and the economy in time. And the Germans would've most likely continued."

Rory agreed, and then sat in silence. Before looking back out to the city. "It must be hard… fighting for your home, only to see it come to this. Your Communist home changed." She said, referring to Russia's present status.

"Da… it is… disheartening." He said, some sadness in his voice. "But, I have no power over it. I could sit here all day and point blame at who or what caused it. The future Soviet leaders? American antagonization? The Cold War? Who knows? But I do know this; The Soviet Union may be gone, but her people still live. People who continue to go on into the future because of the sacrifices we made… I consider that a victory. And if I had to do this all over again. I wouldn't change a thing. We won. That's what matters."

Rory turned, and smiled. "Time goes on." She said, still sympathetic.

"Da. And now look where Russia is. Clean from corruption, vigilant over crime, and being seen as the good guys again. It took years, but the sacrifices were worth it. And now, I must say dosvidanya. Tell my comrades of today that the Red Army is proud of them."

Rory smiled more, nodding. And watched as the Russian marched away, vanishing into thin air. She made her way to the group. Looking back at the statue one last time. And saw another ghost. Wearing a white suit that seemed to be for hiding purposes. He held a long rifle with a scope.

He rose a hand and waved at the demigoddess, to which, she responded with a wave of her own, and watched as a ghostly winter wind blew upon him, blowing him away into dust and snow.

 **…**

The following events were visiting St. Petersburg, to show the Falmarts the palace made for the man the city was named after. "By Flare… this place is beautiful!"

Piña's statement did no justice. With lower gardens compromising the better part of the land, fountains granting a large spectacle to behold, to the east was a park and atop the bluff was the palace, deceptively huge from where they stood. The reality was it is quite narrow and not overly large. "Another fact. The city was once named Leningrad, after Lenin." Kozak said.

"This palace was an achievement of the Russian times back then something to behold. Let's get a picture!" Nolan said.

Later, they went to the Hermitage Museum. There they found a myriad of collections European paintings and sculptures, drawings and prints. Egyptian antiquities. Classical antiquities. Even prehistoric art. The list went on. Leilei had seven notebooks now. 'Jeez how many books does she have?!' Scott thought.

Kozak was looking at some newspapers available for the public. In Russian obviously.

After the Hermitage, and looking at some more attractions, the group finally returned to Moscow International to leave. Their next destination was America. "So. How did you like Russia?" Kozak asked. All the Falmarts looked like icicles, eyes mere comical dots in place of eyeballs and completely white. "Hehehe, Russia is a cold place comrades, bring lots of coats!"

The plane was filled and began its takeoff procedures, heading back into the air and into the west, where the Land of the Free lay.


	17. Four Score and Seven Years Ago

**Guest: They're not even in Japan yet. C'mon maaaaaaaaaan.**

 **Zachary: Are you talking about long or short range? Because the long range missiles are the ones that don't rely on heat. But even then, are still able to be avoided.**

 **Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. Even the walls have ears.**

 ** _Men grow tired of sleep, love, singing and dancing, sooner than war. -Homer_**

 **Somewhere in the Malaysian wilderness at night.**

The latest intel placed a likely stronghold here.

Before we left for the 'Special Region,' my team at 4th Echelon tracked an MJB stronghold here in the homeland of the Brotherhood. This isn't my first time in Malaysia, if not Southeast Asia. I began recalling my time against the Darah Dan Doa and their leader in Indonesia, Suhadi Sadano. They were Indonesians. The first attack was on the American embassy in East Timor, my leads took me to a cryogenics lab in France, then a train. Taking me to Jerusalem of all places to hunt down boxes used to freeze brains, to realize that a strain of Smallpox was now kept in them. The so called 'Springfield Demonstration' proved it. Vaccinations were distributed and several people died due to unresponsiveness. He was virtually invincible. He could literally go to the front lines with no fears of being killed. Because if he died, his agents wouldn't get the calls he sent out delaying the release. Need I say more?

I had to track down Suhadi and get the locations of the boxes, from a submarine of all places. The op was a success and the new Shadownet forces put an end to it, letting me apprehend Sadano. Then I had to kill Norman Soth, an associate of Sadano who was CIA. He had the last Pox Box.

He felt the U.S. abandoned him in Indonesia a long time ago and decided to set it off at the Los Angeles Airport. But I managed to stop him. It's quite a story, just one of many in the life of a Splinter Cell. And now I'm in the progress of having another to add under my belt. I was following a lead from some village kids about some 'moons upon black faces' in the woods. The MJB were fond of ski masks with moons on their foreheads, so I followed the lead here.

I found a cave network. The door wasn't booby trapped. In fact, there was no one here. The Sonar goggles were useful, and my tri-rotor was also used. I found nothing and no one. Nothing but tunnels with large areas with unnatural formations. The few areas showed signs of sticks dug into the ground. Supports? I don't know, they didn't destroy it like one would think. I found several areas, all but full. A few held some left behind cabinets believe it or not, but they were all useless, with nothing worth even mentioning. I had to be quick, so I released Spider-Bot to investigate more areas while I took to the main event.

I have to say, of all the gadgets I've had, excluding weapons that is, the Spider-Bot has really grown on me. At first it was a remote controlled machine, but after time passed, it received an upgrade. It can act on its own. Useful for when I had to focus on something else. Don't ask me how it happened, ask Charlie Cole.

And I don't know about you, but I'm not one to be fearful of robots taking over.

There was one area left. And this was a large one. THIS was a big find. There were screens and computers in here. "Bingo." I said quietly. In there were several men, so there _were_ some forces here still.

"Cepat! Akmal mahu kami dilakukan 5 jam yang lalu!" Sounded like they were short on time, I heard Akmal's name. The second in command of the MJB. It was my job to originally hunt him down, but he's obviously not here. So I'll have to be careful on how to find his whereabouts.

The men were on the other side of the screens, set up on a massive horizontal stand in the middle of the area. I carefully slinked to the side they were opposite of, where there were some computer drives. While I could've utilized my OPSAT to wirelessly do it, I saw some drawers here so I figured I'd knock out two in one.

I stuck a bug into the mainframe while I dug through files, the bug allowed Charlie to hack into the data. Charlie's the techie of 4E. Young, troublesome, but damn good at his job. And while he's not much of a fighter, he's got a hell of a knack for making guns. He's made 5 weapons for the 4E operatives other than myself. "I'm in." His voice said. I had no radio, I had something called subdermals. Radio technology surgically implanted by my jaw. Talking with it is like being a ventriloquist. Add to this the newly built towers that connect the forces in Fort Gate to the rest of the world and we've got a good thing going on. Internet, TV, radio, it all works.

"Get it done, I've got the files underway." I said. I knew a little Malay, so I could decipher the important ones from the unimportant. Then I found a particular file, in English. Unusual, the MJB always went for Malay unless they stole something. This was NOT stolen. I took a look and my eyes almost bulged from the tri-goggles I wore. And my heart nearly stopped. This wasn't MJB, it was White Mask. It was a file on the past operations and possible future ones. In there were also papers on a few teams across the world. This was gold. This would help us get an edge in the future.

And it held evidence that the MJB and the White Masks really are working together. NOT GOOD. Two of the most dangerous terrorist organizations of the present day working together. NOT GOOD.

"What do you got Charlie?" I asked.

"I got a few bits and pieces, something about an Operation: Snatch. It looks like the MJB have some new friends." He said.

"Affirmative, I found a file on the White Masks here."

"Let's see, looks like it has something to do with the Falmart dignitaries. Most of it is wiped so I don't have much, I'll see what I can do with a little more digging."

It's important to realize that while I'm here in the world I know, Charlie and my team is over in Fort Gate on the other side. Paladin, the flying headquarters of Fourth Echelon is in the hands of other operatives, mostly Shadownet.

"You do that, hurry, I gotta move." As much as they deserved it, I didn't want to kill the men here. It's my nature, unlike the Ghosts, I need to be invisible and leave no trace at all. They can spare a few bodies. I piled the files I had and gave it a few more minutes to let Charlie get more intel. He gave me the okay, and I removed the bug, and slinked back to the tunnels. Just in time too, the men were coming over and none the wiser. "Charlie, tell Grim I have some stuff for her." I said running back to the entrance. After I leave, I'd report for transport and head back to Japan, I had to get back to Fort Gate. The good news though is that I could have a little downtime before I got there.

"I wonder how the group is doing."

 **New York July 21** **st** **12:00 PM**

"Welcome to the city that defines America."

The group had made touchdown into a city in America before going to Washington D.C., New York City.

They were departing from John F. Kennedy International, and the Falmarts were unable to help but gawk. Everywhere they looked they found buildings that seemed to touch the sky, even across rivers. "New York City. This is one of the most populous and popular cities on the planet and the most in America. The city exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, just about everything. It's also home to the headquarters of the United Nations, an intergovernmental organization to promote international cooperation." Scott said, hoping his words were heard.

"This city… how big is it?!" Piña cried.

"Uuhhhh… ok I'm stumped." Scott said with a stifled laugh.

"468.9 square miles." Kozak said. Everyone turned to look at him when he finished, none more so than the Falmarts.

"Four hundred… that rivals the size of Sadera itself!" Bozes cried.

"Key word being _rivals?_ Not _beats?_ " Asked Nolan. Receiving a Nod.

"You say that off the top of your head?" Diaz teased.

"No. I grew up here. In Little Odessa in Brooklyn." Kozak said.

"Little O- Brooklyn… what is… do you refer to districts?" Rory asked.

"Similar. You see, New York is actually made up of separate boroughs. 5 to be exact. Each is a different county of the state of New York, the boroughs are Brooklyn, Queens, Manhatten, The Bronx, and Staten Island."

"5 different… this is too much to take in." Cato said, holding his head.

The group went out a ways to an arranged bus. Transportation was being very generous to them right now. They made way to Times Square. The Falmarts were too entranced by the crowds and hustle and bustle outside. It was so much like Tokyo from Japan, yet it was different. The atmosphere and culture were so different. Ads were everywhere. Oh yeah, and a hell of a lot of more people.

"This is so much like the forums in Sadera, but it's so many different people. They're so different from one another! Visually anyway." Bozes said. Regarding the multi-racial population that America often had.

"That's one of the things that makes America the country it is, even if people like to forget about it." Bishop said.

"Amen to that." Hume said.

"Hey Kozak, you said you grew up here. You ever get homesick?" 30K began.

"If this is about Russia, forget it. I already told you I was born and raised here in America." Kozak said sharply. 30K laughed and just shrugged it off.

"Hey… 30K. Why do they call you 30K?" Asked Pina.

"NO! DON'T GET HIM-" Everyone else cried, but it was too late.

"Well, you see, it started one day when I was on an op in Afghanistan. I found a money shipment of US dollars worth millions in Saudi money…" Kozak was the most distraught as he just put both hands upon his face.

Hume gave a tap to the shoulder of Scott. "Hey, since we're running short on time as you say, we should pick and choose the locations we'll show them." Hume said. Scott looked to him, then to Keating, who began to ponder the thought.

"I can't eat on an empty stomach. Let's stop somewhere." He suddenly said.

 **…**

"Got eyes on the fort."

Meanwhile in Falmart, Ramirez and Cedric were in charge of the Ghosts while Scott was away. Ramirez handled Kim, Parker, and Jenkins, while Cedric ordered Pepper, Foster, and Brown. With them were other Special Forces groups Kopassus and Canadian CSOR to assist them. The current objective was to perform a hit and run attack upon this fort that would leave it more vulnerable to the incoming assault. They were moving forces out of the area, likely trying to leave this fort now that its food and dragon pens were destroyed. Useless to them now.

Up until now, the Coalition decided to rely on guerrilla tactics on the surrounding forts. Since there was only one way to get reinforcements and few means of moving them, they had to take the war to Sadera someway until more reinforcements arrived from their world. The hit and run forces were deployed a few hours ago to allow them to gain intel before acting. Despite no air power or food, the fortress was still a large one. Making it that much more valuable to them. "K, gather around. Some last minute briefing." Came the voice of Ramirez. "We have an overall objective to hit the fort. We'll move in and cause as much damage as possible then dash out before they can respond. We'll hit anything and everything we can. We Ghosts will hit em first, delivering a wake-up blow, the Canucks will be attacking from the aqueduct. If it goes to hell, they can draw attention and giving us some breathing room. When the time comes, you Kopassus guys will come in and hit em with your machine guns. By then, it'll be clear for the main force to move in. Now, let's go. We need to get in and out before it's torches, horns, and arrows firing."

The groups had the scenario in mind and dispersed, the Ghosts heading straight for the fort. Upon the structure's walls were several guards with torches about. There was a small ditch where water flowed from the fort, likely a sewage kind of thing. A little smelly is better than a little dead. The bars on the grate required cutting. The Ghosts brought a torch for this.

While they went in from there, the Canadian forces were moving to the other side, where the high ground was. They'd at first sit and play sniper until they were ready. Kopassus were the heavy hitters of the attack. To get in to extract, or if things went south, assist in the fight. Their Komodo APCs, which looked more like an armored car, were tough and fast.

"This is Ghost Lead, we're inside." Ramirez whispered. The bars weren't too tough to crack with the torch. Then again, why make them that good? Who'd wanna get shitty anyway?

"Iceberg Lead, approximately 1 mike from observation position. Will inform when we get there. So far the wall patrols are remaining light. Everything else is located inside the fort." CSOR was on schedule.

"Harimau Lead here, all's quiet. On standby. No contacts." Kopassus was still where they were.

"Cedric, you go that way." Ramirez indicated towards the storage structures. "We'll hit the stables and armories."

Cedric immediately diverted and left for the structures as Ramirez moved forward. Cloaks engaged. "Here's hoping there'll be plenty of explosions. I wish I was hear when the cap made this place go up." David spoke. He was an excitable, as well as the youngest of the Ghosts.

"Cool it, David. You'll get your chance." Marcus Brown was a gunner at heart. A football player from Chicago from an affluent family. A talkative-always-friendly guy. Until battle that is, when he's a deadly gunner of seemingly limitless stamina.

"We ain't gonna be blowing anything up unless I say so." Cedric said. A calm and confident man of African descent, whose skill as a leader has shown early. This was proven in the training simulations by the lake in the before days. Doing the right things at the right time.

"Here's hoping it won't go to hell." Added Pepper. Calm demeanor with immense cool. He showed this while keeping some comrades back at Fort Gate, of South Korean and Japanese origins, from starting a fight. It wasn't the first time a fight nearly occurred. "Let's hurry and get there." They stopped as two guards turned the corner, away from them and marched ahead.

Signaling to move forward, Cedric moved and had his team go with him. They encountered a collection of Saderan infantry there. The basic soldiers of the army. They were gathered around a fire and talking. "Ignore them, keep moving." Cedric ordered.

Meanwhile. Ramirez had already planted the first batch of C4. "Kim, how's the area?" He asked via radio.

"Still calm like the night." A soft-spoken, quiet man, Mike Kim was a sniper of Asian descent. He was also known to get into competitions, ending in him winning. The other two teammates, Parker and Jenkins were different.

Jenkins was an imposing outdoor type from Alaska and a mass of muscle with the M320. Easy-going, but often lacking in discipline. Nevertheless, he was a magician with that launcher of his. Derrick Parker is among the oldest of the Ghosts. Rock solid experience and a large family.

"C4 placed." Bo reported one after the other." They didn't have to hit everything, just enough to cause trouble. Besides, the amount right now was substantial. The three left to the shadows, avoiding more guards as they came through with torches and spears.

"Iceberg here, we are in position. Got eyes over the area. Man it looks so much bigger from up here."

"Big 10-4. See anything from up there?"

"Just a bunch of guards. And a LOT of them. Stay unseen out there."

Back with Cedric. The storage areas were filled with siege weapon parts. Catapults, ballistae, you name it. Located at the rear walls of the structure were racks of spears, shields, the expected weaponry of such an army. "Holee shit. They got enough weapons to lay waste to a large town. Minor city even." David said.

"Probably for an operation to keep an attacker back. Or maybe just for storage." Pepper commented. They immediately took some C4 out and placed it around the structure before moving to the next one.

"These guys are calm, considering they were hit not too long ago." Pepper said.

"They may be outdated soldiers. But they're still soldiers. They're trained and disciplined. They're expecting a full-blown assault to show up as they leave." Cedric said.

"Well after today, that should change." Pepper said.

 **…**

The legionaries that weren't asleep or on the walls were walking the fort. Some around the campfires that littered the fort.

"Did you hear? The princes have mobilized." One of the many legionaries said at a particular fire.

"I did," another said, "with this underway, I can see Sadera finally ruling all of Falmart. The Dream is finally within our grasp.

"Indeed. I think a new world order is upon us." A third said.

"Still, you have to think. Three wars on three fronts. And with this new force from the Gate..." A fourth, a younger soldier said.

"What do you mean?" Number one asked.

"Well, I have no doubt we can over take these nations, but the Other-Worlders. I heard stories you know? There are these soldiers that appear out of nowhere, with faces of the dead. They're the reason the first force guarding Arnus Hill was eliminated…"

"I know. I was there. We inflicted casualties, but we were defeated. They truly are something else." The second said.

"The good news is that the councils have been work to make better means of fighting though, and this Other-Worlders haven't been making any moves. Except for here and Fort Draco." The third said.

"I heard. There's nothing left. Absolutely nothing. All that remains were those who fled when the massive dragons of theirs attacked with their falling… whatever they were." Said the second.

"If this keeps up though. We are the strongest nation here. If we lose that power, what next? How long until some foul power from outside our shores takes advantage of the chaos? Ugh. I'm overthinking." The young soldier said as he took a sip of posca

"Do you reckon the equines across the sea will join in on the possible uprisings?" The first asked. The young soldier almost spit his drink out while other soldiers chuckled in a 'are you fucking kidding me' tone.

"The Equestrians? Those little horses? HAH! They couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a soldier. And last I checked, they were so weak, we practically took over the cities along their eastern coast in 25 days! 1,000 years of peace, and dealings with those elephant riders. Look at what it got them." The young legionary said, earning chuckles. Not in their wildest dreams did the legions of Sadera meet a foe that was so… easy to fight. Not to say they didn't experience losses of their own, and there were some that held out. Up until their princess was forced to surrender, lest her subjects faced further conquests.

"What about those- uh, elements?" Another soldier piped.

"They did nothing. Apparently they were supposed to use the 'Power of Friendship' to banish us or something. But to no avail! Even if we were banished, Sadera would send more soldiers. The little ponies would feel the wrath of our full military might. Besides, all we have is their mines. So why would they? They're also isolated, especially since their neighbors, Griffons, Dragons, and what have you are too scared to fight us. Another war would be suicide."

"I don't know… I seem to recall about some lord of theirs… supposed to be all-powerful but went into a catatonic state." A fifth soldier said.

"Wait, I thought they had a princess?" The fourth said.

"I was told they had both." A sixth said.

"Wait, I'm confused now. I was told they had two princesses." A seventh soldier added.

"Well I heard they had a lord and a prince. Who's right here?" An eighth one asked. As the group began to debate, a ninth soldier, who hadn't said a thing the whole time soon got their attention with his silence. In fact, he didn't do anything. He just stared at the fire with a thousand yard stare. "Are you well, legionary?" The voice of the second called his attention.

"Ah… yes. I've just been thinking. About the situation. You recall the first force from Arnus, right? When they came from the Gate for the first time?" He said.

"I do. I was there as well. It was a shame, losing archer elites and the mages so easily. It was like all of a sudden, they just died. I recall the soldiers from before doing so, but I never saw them. They were only heard in whispers. Said the second.

"I saw them… I saw one up close as we retreated." The fifth man said.

Silence fell. The legionaries beckoned him to continue as they huddled around. "What did they look like?"

"Nobody saw them. They came like ghosts. Some whose eyes held a thin shape of black that stretched across their face and to their ears. A single glow upon the left eye, like some sort of demonic light. The mouths of skulls on their cloth-like faces. They first attacked from behind by dragging our soldiers into the tall grass. We didn't realize until we began to retreat. They abducted Legate Tyronis… I heard some survivors from the Allied Army saw them too. Mixed within the standard soldiers. It was like-"

The soldier stopped, his gaze dead ahead. "What is wrong legionary?"

"Ah… ah… ah…" He rose a shaking finger pointing at what he saw. There, in his sight was the very thing that haunted his dreams. Shock and fear fell upon the soldiers. How did that- THING get in here?!

"How the hell did- GET IT!" The shock wore of, allowing the soldiers to attack. But as soon as they did, they were greeted by a nearby fireball erupting from the nearby siege structures. Holding weapons and siege engines.

 **…**

"That's it! HIT THEM!"

Ramirez's words were heeded as various legionaries were taken down by sniper fire, others recomposed themselves and readied their crossbows.

To which an explosion sounded, engulfing the legionaries, Bo was in the house. "Harimau! Get over here, on the double!" This was a run and gun moment. The Canucks had already opened fire and were on their way down to mix things up. Until Kopassus got here, they had to make due. Arrows began to whiz by the Ghosts as they ran, firing at individual soldiers while more were on their heels.

"We got their attention, that's for sure!" Brown yelled.

"The blacksmiths and other infrastructure is down, how's your end of the business?" Ramirez asked Cedric as they stormed through the fort.

"Done and done! Let's hope the cars get here in time! We're done here!" A couple meters later and they ran into a now entrenched CSOR squad who were holding out against some Goblins. Goblins were often seen accompanying Saderan forces as a kind of light infantry. Perhaps what would be known as 'meat shields' if not support forces. But the 'definition' of meat shields was better applicable. At least, that's what frontline reports said from Arnus. If so they were pretty strong meat shields. Reports come in of them able to stand up to about 3 quarters of a 30 round mag. But who needs that when you got headshots.

And as of now, they were littering the ground. Headshots still counted here. "Bout time the Yanks got here. We managed to hit some of their big shots while we were up there!" The lead CSOR said, a Lt. Nathan.

"Guess you really pissed them off!" Cedric joked firing at another Goblin.

"Yeah? You're the ones blowing shit up!" Nathan shouted firing at some shields.

"That's America for ya!" Bo said, firing his MGL.

While that was going down, the crew heard the radio chatter from the Kopassus forces being inbound, save for the few blockades of shields. Rather than risk possible 'magic tricks,' the Indonesians avoided them and found other ways to the area.

"Hey! Who's your friend?!" David asked. The Canucks had an additional bystander with them, another Legate. This would be the third to be taken. He sat with hands binded and on his knees, behind a wall and safe from hostile arrows.

"HVT. Self-imposed objective. Found him and figured 'why not?' Besides, we need all the intel we can get." A second Canadian said.

"Princeps autem Savagii gut propter hoc mundo, Alius Orbis Terrarumii!"

"What'd he say?" Cedric asked.

"He said, 'Prince Savagii will gut you for this, other-worlders!'" Nathan said.

"Other-Worlders? Is THAT what they're calling us? Heh. Back-then terminology is strangely appealing." Said Pepper.

"That's because it's been around longer." As soon as Nathan finished saying that, a Goblin came rushing forward, only to be slammed into by an armored car. Kopassus was here.

"Come on, get in!" The lead driver said. The soldiers ran, firing and covering as they clambered on board, with the Legate stuffed in the back of the lead vehicle. Nathan was about to board when a single Saderan rushed him, only to be greeted by the car door to his face.

"Sorry, eh?" Nathan coldly said as he entered, earning some quick laughs from the crew. With that, the vehicles took off, and just in time as an arrow collided where they were, unleashing an explosion.

"I suggest you buckle up!" The lead driver said. The gunners were busy firing away, of course. And with that, they went straight for the gates and off into the night. Leaving a dazed and confused, and siege weaponless, fort behind them in flames.

"Whoo. Man that was a rush." Brown said.

"In and out fast. Exactly how we wanted. Nice work every one." Ramirez commented, only to be answered by the Legate's screaming.

 **12:10 PM**

Itami was sitting at a table in a restaurant, with an unamused look on his face. He had a simple small bottle of milk while the others were gorging themselves on burgers and fries.

"OK! Let me get this straight!" He began "We're in New York City! The biggest city in the world! We have all the food in all the world here in New York from every corner. Restaurants out the butt, and your general opts for McDonalds?!" Itami cried with absolute disbelief.

"What? It's an American icon." Keating said innocently as he ate his Big Mac. Everyone else had something, and it seemed that the Falmarts were getting into the food here. No big surprise. McDonalds is an addicting food choice.

Itami scoffed. "I'd rather eat microwave ramen. At least it doesn't have anti-foaming agent in it." He turned and looked outside as everyone ate.

"You watched 'Super-Size Me,' didn't you?" Scott asked matter-of-factly. Itami just stared with a bored look, confirming the question. At that moment, a white car with blue lights, blaring a rather distinctive siren went past the building. They swore they saw a no sign with a ghost in it.

"Mmm. How could you say something so negative about food like this?" Piña asked, cramming a cheeseburger in her face. Putting all the focus back inside the establishment. Bozes was following suit. Much to the shock and confusion of Kurata and Tomita nearby. Who both held the 'sweat drop' expressions. Lelei got the 'hotcakes,' or pancakes for you other people, and Rory got two orders of fries and according to Itami, pretty much stuffed enough to resemble that meme with the TF2 spy.

"Ever heard of the phrase, too much of a good thing is bad?" Scott asked as he sipped a frappe.

"Yes. I have." The princess replied.

"Need I say more?" Scott responded.

Hearing all this, Shino with her own chicken nuggets was looking down at her food, then back at the Lieutenant. Before an evil smile came on her face. She oh-so innocently got up and walked over to Itami, gaining his attention. Before he could ask what was going on.

"Well, looks like I have a means to torment you." She said with a grin.

"Uh… wait, what?" Was all Itami said before Shino held a nugget up to his face. He immediately reeled back in shock and disgust.

"OH BUDDHA NO!" Itami freaked, backing away. And earning the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Itami-kun sā, anata wa, ikutsu ka o shitai shitte imasu." Shino said following with the nugget in her hand.

"IEEE! IEEEE! Watashi kara hanarete shokuhin no warui iiwake o nyūshu!" Itami begged. Suddenly, he ran to the door and away from the group, outside. Unfortunately for him, Shino decided to follow, but not before bringing her nuggets with her. They left a confused and unsure group behind them that was silent for a while.

"He likes it." Rory said, sipping her drink.

"Yeah. No one can resist a chicken mcnugget."

"Oh, I wasn't referring to the food." Rory said, chuckling as she finished speaking.

 **12:25 PM**

After finishing up and getting Shino to stop tormenting Itami, the group made way to the Empire State building. What better way to get a bird's eye view of the city?

For the natives, the ride to the top took a while. But for the Falmarts, it took forever. Add to that the fact that it was one at a time. In time, they all made it to the top. And let's just say the Falmarts were astounded. "Is there no end to the city?" Myui asked as she tried to peek over a wall. Receiving help from Diaz.

"Over there, use these binoculars. You see that?" Nolan was pointing out at a distant island from their current location.

"Yeah… What is that? Is that some kind of statue?" Tuka was the first to see, and she saw what appeared to be a green figure standing on a sort of pedestal.

"That's right. That is the Statue of Liberty. A gift from France." Nolan was about to begin story time again. As the Falmarts took turns one by one, he spoke. It was dedicated in 1886 by Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi and Gustave Eiffel. She represents the Roman goddess Libertas, and bears a torch and a tabula ansata, on said tablet is the date of the Declaration of Independence. She was a very welcoming sight to immigrants back in the day, seeing her as a welcoming overseer to give all a chance her in our country."

"What about this building? The Empire State Building you called it?" Was Lelei's response as she wrote in her journal.

"Its name is derived from the nickname of New York, the state, not city, the Empire State. For 40 years it was the world's tallest building. It is an icon, like Lady Liberty over there-"

As he spoke, Keating, Itami, Bishop, Komakado, Trent, and Scott were huddled. "We just got news from the intelligence crews. Looks like the White Masks and the MJB really are working together."

Trent inhaled through his nose. "This is NOT good. They were dangerous enough alone."

"From what was found, they have some kind of operation going on, and the Falmarts here are part of it." Keating said.

"Of course. HVTs. Get them-" Bishop began.

"And any chance we have at a proper future peace with the Saderans is gone. Regardless of who wins this war. They know exactly what to do in light of this situation… and to think that we thought they'd just stop in light of this." Trent commented.

"But nothing's happened since Japan. It's like they aren't following us anymore." Scott said.

"That's what they want you to think. Trust me, sooner or later, they'll strike." Komakado said. "The only question is when and how?"

"Let's hope we don't find out. I've been getting some reports from the head of the Secret Service. There seems to be evidence of White Mask agents in the group." Said Trent.

"… you're shitting me." Itami said.

"I am not. If they can infiltrate the Secret Service… it just doesn't make sense. Why wait till now?" Trent said.

"Guess they needed the right moment to make their move." Said Scott.

"Yeah… we should head to D.C. ASAP. Show them the capital and get back to Japan. We could stop at Hawaii maybe, show them a few things. But then go back. The situation is getting seriously unpredictable now that we know how deep the White Masks can get." Keating finalized.

With their extreme view over, the group went back groundside and back on the bus. "I think the real problem here is finding real food." Itami said, holding his stomach. To which Shino replied with another nugget. "IEEEEEEEEEE!" He cried.

"Well the good news is there's a lot of real food to choose from. The problem though is not who to get it from, but where. With so many ethnicities placing care into their food, there is no real distinctive cuisine for the city." Kozak said. "Now that I think of it. Hey driver!"

"What's he doing?" Asked Hume.

"Probably gonna have us swing by his folks' place. He goes on and on about how his mother makes this mean borscht. That and there's a pastrami deli nearby." 30K said.

"But we already ate." The princess said, while eating another cheeseburger.

"Well Itami didn't. And it's probably for the best, since he's being tortured right now." Myui said. Everyone looking back at the spectacle of Shino trying to torment Itami with a chicken nugget.

"How embarrassing. Being scared of a piece of food." Persia commented.

"You'd be afraid too if you knew what was in this- IEEEEE!"

"He likes it." Rory said.

"Why do you think that?" Scott asked.

"961 years alive. I know these feelings when I see it." She stated.

"Uhhhh-huhhhhh." Scott said, unconvinced.

"Hey… that reminds me." Nolan began. Wasn't your name Persia?"

"Yes it is." The cat-maid replied.

"Heh. Did you know there was an empire called the Persian Empire from the ancient era?" He asked.

"Oh boy he's at it again." Tomita said as the medic began another history lesson.

 **…**

 **Verbalo.**

Two guards stood in front of the governor's palace. It wasn't the kind of place you'd see an emperor in. It was more small time. A place for the governor and his family and friends to live. It was dark. They stood there bored, hoping to eventually sleep.

The one good thing about being under the command of Governor Tertiau is that despite his paranoia, he was very lax in his professional manner codes. Meaning guards could very well sit on watch if they chose. As in sit down or lean on a wall as they stood guard. A third guard came out, face full of annoyance and boredom.

"What are you doing out here?" One guard asked.

"Ugh, trying to get away from that jerk, Tertiau." He answered.

"Ugh. Tell me about it. What a pain."

"As easy as he can be to work for, he's such an obnoxious man. Why did Prince Diabo put him in charge?" The first guard asked.

"I don't know. But I guess we all make mistakes."

"Uh-huh. Well I'm just plain bored. I wish I was out on the frontlines. Kill some Orcs and get a little personal history." The third said.

"I wish I was out south. Where this Other-Worlders lie." The second said.

"You two are insane. I can understand the Warrior-Bunnies but the Other-Worlders? They have these weapons that don't require hand to hand!" The first cried.

"Just bigger prizes to gain." Was the reply.

"Where is Tertiau, anyway?" Asked the second.

"Ah. Up in his room, where he always is." The third said.

"Ooooof course."

Without warning, a black form came down upon the first guard, knocking him down and out. The other guards reacted with surprise and rose their spears. The… thing was shaped like a man and all black, with three eyes. Tiny, triangular oriented eyes in an orangish tint.

Then the second guard was suddenly attacked, knocked over and out. Another black creature. This one slightly different. Among the differences were a yellowish-green tint.

He back up, his shield up and his spear pointed. Alternating between the two creatures. Who seemed to both hesitate as they closed in. Then he bumped into something. He turned to see nothing. Then something materialize out of thin air. Another black demon. This one's eyes were a brilliant bright blue. Its head reared back and slammed into his own, turning his world black.

 **…**

"Get them into a dark spot."

The three agents pulled a body and their gear into a dark, shadowy spot. Need to stay invisible.

"Ok. Let's find this Tershau or whatever guy. We gotta get back to the fort ASAP. Sunrise is gonna come if we screw around." The green agent said, a Brooklynite's voice coming from his mouth.

The green eyed agent's statement went without saying as they scrambled to climb back up to ther upper balcony of the villa. Looking around before vaulting over the railing, then moving to the doors and entering the darkened rooms. "So, we know our roles?"

"Yeah." The blue agent replied, voice was quiet and soft. Perfect for his job.

"So long as you do." The orange agent said, his voice seeming to be more fitting of a ground-pounder.

The three split, going deeper into the large home to find their target, and perhaps, a few other worthwhile items.

 **United States 2:33 PM**

After speaking of the Persian Empire, and visiting Kozak's home for a while. Talking to his parents and of recent events. Itami found himself eating freshly made borscht on the way to D.C. Of course not before having a nap.

"So much better than chicken nuggets." He said.

"Forgive me, but is it too late to ask about the history of America?" Leilei asked, already wanting to hear about it. Nolan began to speak again. It had been a while since they were in the country.

"Well as was said before. The US formed from revolution, known as the American Revolution. Part of which being the aftermath of the previous Seven Years War between France and Britain. Britain is the country we were fighting back then. It began in 1775. In 1776, delegates from the 13 colonies, which make up the states Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, and Rhode Island, met and unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of independence. The first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. Originally we used the Articles of Confederation as a constitution, but as time passed, they were inadequate. As of now since 1788, we have the new US Constitution. The supreme law of our country."

Leilei was already finished writing now. "There's another document we have, the Bill of Rights. It basically lists the first ten amendments of the US. Such rights include 'Freedom of Speech' and the 'Right to bear arms.' As years passed, the US grew and changed. The Constitution is what we call a 'Living Document' because it was meant to be adapted by future generations. So new amendments would come along. Cutting to today, as you know, the US is a superpower, the most powerful on the planet. We aren't the largest, but we're the most expensive. The best gear money can buy. We have near uncontested influence in the world, thanks to bases worldwide

"Worldwide? How did you-" Cato began, interrupting.

"Two words. Cold War. However, when the Blacklist led to a decrease in terror activities across the world, we began to turn some of those bases over to the locals seeing as things were calming down. With that, certain aspects of the military, i.e. not ground pounders, turned our focus from terrorism to crime. Once upon a time, some cities in America were a haven for such people. Now? Not a peep. The only issues we have now are the low-level gangsters in neighborhoods. Anyway, there's a lot to see here in America, but right now we can only really see D.C., and if we're lucky. Another spot. Don't fret. There's a lot to see here. There's the Lincoln Memorial, the White House, Capitol Hill, and more."

Itami was writing in his journal by now. _"So far, we've been to three countries within the span of a few days, getting sleep on the jet. Jeez I'm getting jetlag. So far, we've seen the Coliseum, Medieval castles, the Kremlin, and Lenin's body. Now we've seen New York. Man we're travelling fast… I'm having the nightmares again…"_

He stopped writing. Taking a moment to look at his work. Then continuing.

 _"… war in the movies and war in real life are two different things. Yeah yeah, everyone knows that. But there's another difference. Hearing about what real war is like, and experiencing it firsthand. That's what I did. I didn't tell Scott, or anyone. Hell, I didn't want to tell myself, I mean why would I? Hell, I didn't mention the first nightmares or any nightmares until now, I've been in denial."_

"Hey, Trent. Don't you live in D.C.?" Tomita asks.

"That's right. All my life, and it's real convenient for the Secret Service." He said.

"Uh…" Piña began, raising her hand.

"Yes, your highness. What's your question?" He asked like a teacher.

"What exactly IS the Secret Service?" She asked.

"We're the bodyguards of the President of the United States and other important figures, foreign and domestic. We handle security, letters, and surveillance. Though we didn't start out that way. We used to have a responsibility in counterfeit money detection. Eventually we found the position of guarding the higher ups and other HVTs. If you were to travel here, you'd be protected by Secret Service. Not likely as of now, since we're in a war with your people, which is hypothetically speaking."

 _"Of course, it's logical to come here to the capitol of America. I mean why not? We've already been to Moscow and seen the Russian history. That's one of three powers. It's probably best we don't go to China, especially considering how our national relations, and the whole presence of Chinese commanders added to that, could really grind some gears- huh. Looks like we're landing. I'll have to get back to this later."_

Yet another landing, and security was noticeably tighter here than elsewhere. Again, Rainbow was exempt from the rules, by the president's orders.

They took a bus, and went straight to what the White House. "The White House is our first stop. It's the home of the President and her family." Nolan said.

"Didn't you say this was a democracy?" Leilei asked. "If I recall, the Ictuns have a sort of democracy in practice."

"Actually that's a debatable subject. While we are labeled as a democracy, we are technically a representative republic. A type of democracy founded on the principle of elected officials representing a group of people, as opposed to direct democracy. You have the president, the senate members, house members, all kinds of positions. You want in, you need votes. Votes from the people who want you to represent them. Win them, you win the election. As opposed to your monarchy, where it is chosen by birth."

"How does your leadership work then? The Ictuns usually lead until they decide to step down."

'Ours is nothing like that. Every four years, an election is held, and a new president is chosen-" Nolan began before Rory interrupted.

"FOUR YEARS?! The most powerful person, as you say, is only in control for only FOUR scant years? How does… I can't…"

"It's a means to prevent us from becoming a non-democracy. What we rebelled against. Now a president _can_ be re-elected, but only one more time, then they HAVE to step down for good. They can have a senate position or what not. But no more Presidential power. In fact, our current president, Caldwell, is in her last year, about four months later, and she'll have to step down. Shame too, she's helped America get back on the right path… well, pushed it further."

"Yeah, I remember Scott and Sam mentioning the history before. How bad it got for you." Leilei said.

"Hey hold on, I just got a text from Gunny." Scott said.

"Gunny. You mean Ermey?" Asked Rory, hoping it was yes.

"Yeah. He says, 'Just got word that forts were hit, guerrilla style. Looks like the Saderans haven't learned to fight Charlie tactics yet. Our boys are moving in and taking that place damn quickly. That reminds me. We got some more intel about the enemy armies. Blackbirds were doing more recon. Those three armies moving across the land? We got that Diabo fellow going east through Warrior-Bunny lands, probably to the Orcs, with Zorzal what's his name heading west towards those Denzalcians. Savagii, the third, is heading towards one of the city states… the Ictuns. An island city. Looks like a land grab at weak enemies before doing battle with us, the big fish.'"

"Is that it?" Asked the princess.

"Yeah. He's giving us an update on the situation back over there. Wait he sent another text. Ah, here we are. 'The Chinese Special Forces are here now, and reactions are mixed. I had to break up a fight between one and a Jap soldier before it got bad. Here's hoping that for once, it gets better before it gets worse. Cuz this ain't the first time we had a scuffle. I'm sure you recall that. Last thing we need is an international incident.'"

Scott replied with 'Keep 'em in check, Gunny. If there's one guy they're afraid of pissing off, it's you.'

The reply was 'Damn straight!'

"I heard my father go on about such strategies before the Gate showed up. Looks like he's actually carrying it out." Piña said.

"But sends his own sons to do it instead. Sounds like quite the 'emperor.'" Shino said sourly.

"Never read history, eh Shino? Nobility is expected to fight. And as Piña said, the sons are the leaders of their respective families." Nolan said.

"No doubt Diabo is likely sent to the Uzca lands. Ever since his grandfather, Saint El Caesar, was killed by the Orcs, he's held an unstoppable hate for them. He will not be gentle in his war. And he is sure to be victorious even in his hateful state. He thinks things through. Albeit sometimes too much. One time he thought I wanted to lead Sadera, yet I had no desire to do so." She replied, giggling a little.

"What about this Zorzal guy?" Asked Kurata.

"Well… he's… he acts, not thinks. Sometimes I think he cares more about personal gain than anything else. Hell, he even preaches about it. He goes on and on about how his family is 'chosen' by the Gods to do great things. About how he is destined for greatness when Denzalcia is crushed, like how his father crushed them in the war 26 years ago."

"Sounds like quite the delusional guy." Diaz commented.

"Sounds like the kind we run into all the time." Scott said.

"Well. He's the most popular of the princes. He's the one who defeated the Bloody White Queen in the war, and his repeated instances of holding back the tide of Hannibal have maintained that popularity. The Saderan people hail him as a hero. Then there's Savagii. Each family has been around since Sadera first began, but his family has roots in the founding of Sadera's empire. They drove the kings away and created a republic, before it turned into an empire. He sees the Ictuns as a 'respectable, but spoiled people.' He thinks, and acts, kind of like a combination of my other brothers, but not as ridiculous. The good qualities anyway. Diabo's thinking with Zorzal's act on instinct."

"Well… that's quite the family you have." Itami said, writing more in his journal.

"Ah. We're here." Keating said. The bus pulled to a gate, behind which sat the White House. The Falmarts were rather surprised. To them, the White House was a pretty modest building. The Kremlin was impressive, the home of the Queen of England was to behold. And here, the United States, the dominant of the three powers, seemed so modest. Around the building were more Secret Service agents, and a few uniformed Marines. Outside, at the gate, was a group of people with signs.

"Oh god. Not them again." Trent whined.

"Who are those people?" Bozes asked.

"Social Justice Warriors Basically a group dedicated to 'equal rights.' Don't let the name fool you, they are in no way, warriors. It's a term for individuals promoting socially progressive ideas. All they've done for the past few years is make noise and be annoying."

"Social Justice Warriors? What are they complaining about this time?" Nolan asked.

"They have a bunch of BLM signs. AGAIN." Trent said.

"Is this about the cop shooting up in Michigan?" Scott asked.

"You better believe it." Said Trent.

The bus continued, the small crowd being held at bay by capitol police and a few agents. Letting the vehicle safely reach the entrance unharmed and undelayed. A group of people were passing by the White House during this time, and one of the SJWs tried to get them in on the little protest, hell they even gave pamphlets. But they were just scoffed at and the pamphlets were crumpled and thrown at them.

"Ok. We're here. I have to report to my superior. Tell him what's going on. The rest of you just remember the rules and keep your hands to yourself." Trent said.

"You go on ahead. I just remembered something. I need to head up to Ohio… I have something to attend to. I was hoping to get to it later, but now it can't wait." Before anyone could say anything, Scott took off. Itami followed soon after. Perhaps he was paranoid about more nuggets.

"Huh… that was sudden." Shino remarked.

"He never said anything about it before. Why'd he just bring that up now?" The princess asked.

"Ohio. One of the states. Let's just say it's where he grew up. It's been a while since he's been back." Nolan said.

"But why is Itami going with him?" Rory asked.

"I think it's so he can escape Shino's nugget torture." Diaz joked.

The others were left to their own devices. Allowed to see the sections that weren't off limits until it would be time to see the President. After that, they'd make a couple more stops and go back to Japan. And return to Falmart. And probably for the better. Piña did mention her father would grow more anxious with each passing day she was 'in captivity.'

 **Falmart.**

Green was looking around in a darkened hallway, slowly creeping ahead.

'Remember what he taught you.' He thought to himself. When the Shadownet spies returned to the scene during the Blacklist, they had plenty of new recruits. And while they had some veterans, they figured that from time to time, the finest among them should teach the newbies. In past days, Splinter Cells didn't even know the others. Very rarely was there a meeting between two or more agents. Shadownet was different even before then. Spies worked in teams. But today, the newer Fourth Echelon was more social than their third predecessors.

Green turned to his rear, checking for a possible guard that could come up. Nothing. He was experienced from other engagements. But compared to those like Sam, he's as green as a four leaf clover. "Sending out a pulse." He said. Shadownet's spies were also unique in their own sense. They had three different types of suits. This particular agent's suit was referred to as an 'Intel Suit.' It sent waves of penetrating echolocation to tag targets. These targets are then visible through an agent's goggles.

"Tagged."

"See em."

There were several contacts in the area, most civilians fast asleep. A few guards here and there. Up in the very top was a noticeably husky man with a few other individuals. That had to be the target.

His blue friend was making way to an area where there was a concentration of soldiers. Guards taking it easy. He opened the door to a guest room. Soldiers milling about with a table in the middle. They were chatting. Blue's suit was the Predator Suit. His suit was an ability that all spies are known for in a physical sense. It rendered the individual invisible. Light bending technology, like the Ghosts. But this was more advanced. Completely enveloping AND wasn't affected by movement. Only the sharpest of eyes could see the slight shimmer.

His suit activated, and entered silently. Readying two grenades. Silence was the way to go, but these grenades weren't frags. They were more of canisters. He pulled the pins as he walked across and let the levers fly off, taking a breath and tossing the grenades that now emanated a sickly green gas. The guards scrambled to ready themselves, but upon making contact with the gas, they stopped, and began to get dizzy. A couple of them yawned. They all fell over. Blue smirked. Sleeping gas. It's a fun thing to use. The guards began to breathe steadily. Some snoring. He left the room to regroup with the others.

Meanwhile, orange was poking through records he found while looking around. Some on troop movements, and plenty of requests for more soldiers that were sent back, signatures of the emperor written on them. His suit was what most would call, useless in this situation. He had the Overcharge suit. It worked like the Intel Suit. But it sent an EMP pulse. It was more noticeable and likely to disorient those not used to it. But the thing was, this was the medieval times. Or something. There was no electricity. So would his suit's function even be applicable?

His though was broken when he decided to continue his search. He added to his growing documents and went to regroup with the others.

They all met up outside the room this governor was in, ready to apprehend the HVT. Green sent another pulse out, highlighting the individuals. Mostly woman it seemed. Of varying races, or as some soldiers liked to say, noids. A play on 'humanoid.' Three men in there, one being husky. "That's our guy." Green said. No need to plan here, it was just a simple process of going inside and taking the man.

They readied their weapons, which were exclusive to them. And only them. The standard troopers, and even Special Forces didn't get them. Only Echelon personnel got them. With no other guards to really worry about, most being over at the nearby barracks, and the rest knocked out, they were virtually unopposed. They burst through the door. It was noticed immediately. The woman, some Human, a few had rabbit ears, a couple cats, shrieked. The three men, all politician types, fell off their seats in shock and fear at the sight. A trio of three eyed black humanoids had broke in.

One looked at the woman, seemingly satisfied that they were backing off, and was lenient to them.

The other was watching the two other men. The last was apprehending the husky one. He screamed at the man as he was forced up and shackled with some kind of non-metal restraints on his wrists. "Let me go!" He yelled, although his speech was unrecognized. "Do you know who I am!? You will be flayed for this!" He was knocked out immediately by a fist to the back of the head. Hard enough to simply knock out.

"Target secured, let's go." Green left with the fat governor on his shoulders. "Jesus, he's heavy!" The other two followed. They left the villa and vanished in the darkness, managing to get outside the town and call for evac.

"Got him. Nice work guys." Green said as the chopper came in. As it landed, the governor was placed inside, the agents moving in after that. "Just like back home." Green removed his goggles revealing his eyes, and slightly moved his balaclava down to reveal a grin. A couple of his teeth were missing. He was a young man. Like his mid-late 20s. The other two followed suit. Blue's skin was slightly pale, with a neutral expression. Orange was a slightly tanned skin and a soldier's face.

"But next time, _you're_ carrying the fat guy, Rick." Green said to Orange.

Rick laughed. "Hey, you decided to go to him. So it was your game, Tyler."

"Come on man. You're the stronger one. Brian, you agree with me right?" Tyler asked.

Brian, the blue one looked up at him, and just said. "Meh."

 **D.C. 3:32 PM**

With the crew still in the White House, the two soldiers were on their own as they made way through the night to a different part of the city.

"Ok. I have to ask," Itami began, "why now?"

"What?" Scott responded.

"Why did you wait till now to do this? And why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well. First off. I didn't tell anyone because I was planning to use this situation to get to have a moment to ourselves."

"Why? You didn't tell me. How did you know I was going to follow?"

Scott revealed a mischievous smirk. "I didn't. I figured you'd jump at the chance to stick with me instead of McNugget Girl." The response left Itami with a blush and a shudder.

"Ugh… when I first learned about the ingredients… I lost my appetite for a month. I lost 100 pounds. Well. We've got that out of the way… what's the reason we're doing this?"

"I wasn't kidding about my family. I've been putting this off since the day we entered the Gate. Enough time has gone. I need to catch up with them. 3 brothers. 1 sister. It's been about 2 months since I've seen them in person." Scott answered.

"No parents?" Itami asked.

"Not anymore. My mother died when I was 10. My father died recently. He was a carpenter. The garage is still full of his works. I remember the day I found him making his last project. His own coffin."

"He made his _own coffin?_ " Itami asked astounded.

"Yeah… heh… he said it was fitting. Free of charge, and he'd be buried in something he made. He knew it was coming… he took it rather well too. At least as far as I know. When mom died, I took on a role of helping in caring for my younger siblings. I guess you could say it led to my lifestyle. Gave me a sense of leadership. Talk about preparation, right?" Scott said.

"I'll say."

"What about you? Any family?"

Itami stopped walking. Frozen. Before taking a look down. "Y-yeah… a mom… and an uncle. Haven't seen them for years."

"Years? Like 4? 10?"

"Try 20 or so. For mother. My uncle… haven't seen him since 2007. My dad… died when I was in elementary. I have no siblings. No other family really."

"Wow… that's tough. What happened to them?" Scott asked. Itami's face grew dark as his head turned away.

"I don't wanna talk about it. All I'm gonna say is my mother lost it and my uncle got arrested." He said. His voice low and rough. Like sandpaper across your face. Scott left it at that, and decided to carry on.

"So…" He began awkwardly. "You join the SDF for any other reason than your 'hobby?'"

"Nope." Itami said, attitude suddenly changing. "Just my hobby. And nothing else… though I did have other thoughts. Like during the East Asian Crisis. I'm sure you remember."

"You have no idea. The Second Korean War. Though some need to remember that the First one never really ended. Public opinion can be a bitch." Scott said.

"Yeah. I remember hearing the news about the Chinese-North Korean joint blockade over the I-SDF. I was already thinking a war was gonna start. Especially when the second war came full stream." Itami said.

"Only to have it all be part of this major conspiracy. Some of the politicians called it a 'Chaos Theory.' Morganholt getting kidnapped, the blackouts, the war. Then the I-SDF itself. Who would've thought they started it all along." Was Scott's answer.

"To think I nearly joined them after they extended an offer. I'm glad I didn't. My original reason was 'no time for the cons!' That's exactly what I said to the officers. My uncle didn't take it so well though." He said, his usual perky attitude getting more down as he finished. "He said, 'Sooner or later you're going to have to choose one or the other. You can't always have both! Remember that oath you took when you became a soldier!' He was quite the guy… 'was.'"

Mitchell didn't pry. He guessed that due to was, he did something to betray Itami's trust. "Was he… in the I-SDF? An officer?"

"More than an officer. He was the only one left for me when my mother got… estranged… I have a confession to make."

"… I'm listening." Scott said, growing concerned.

"I wasn't always into doujinshi. Or anime or all that." Itami said.

"Bullshit. You practically breathe it." Scott said smirking.

"No joke. Oh sure, I read and watched it, but it was because… well, when you were a kid, did you ever watch a show or read a book just because it was right there in front of you?" Itami asked. To which Scott replied.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Need I say more? But that's it. It was there. No interest. Just for entertainment. Then my mother happened and I got into it to relieve myself until my uncle took me in. Then I just let it collect dust. Then my uncle happened… I was contemplating suicide my life got so bad… then I read my doujinshi one last time before doing the deed. That somehow just fixed it."

This was a pretty big revelation for the veteran. Itami was alive because of doujinshi. His life surely was a bad one, the way he was putting it. "Huh… and they say anime ruins lives." Itami let out a laugh.

"For Americans." He followed with.

"Ok ok. Laugh it up. Come on, we're wasting time. In the meantime, I'll tell you more about myself. Seeing as you were doing the same."

 **Oval Office.**

"Of course Mr. Treskayev. We'll keep an eye on them… of course. Goodbye."

President Caldwell put the phone down as she began to address to the Falmarts who had taken a seat on the couches. "President Treskayev's concerns are warranted to take notice of. Iran is beginning to really get restless. Ever since the open cooperation between America and Russia, all they've done is complain. The 'next North Korea' is what they're calling it." She said.

"If what I've learned is correct, Iran isn't run by a 'maniacal bumbling narcissist.'" Was Rory's reply.

"No. It's run by radical Muslim extremists. Make no mistake. Iran may be more advanced, prosperous, and powerful than North Korea, but that doesn't make a country less hated. American-Iranian relations have been a mess since the Hostage Crisis and they haven't changed one bit. The only reason that Iran was quieter in recent years was because of Russia's former standing with us. With the 2008 coup a failure and this new campaign in swing, Russia has been growing closer to us. Earning the ire of Iran."

"Seems quite childish if you ask me. I've only heard about Iran's leaders and I have to say, I wouldn't expect anything more than a spit and an insult from their leaders." Piña said, a tone of condescend in her voice.

"Enough. Let's get to relevant points. How is your time here in America so far?"

"I have to say… quite an eye opener. It's like a modern day Ictan without the city-states. And the current internal arguing."

Caldwell let out a laugh. "I'm sure it didn't involve constant SJW complaints among internet arguments with people constantly whining about 'police brutality.'" She said.

"No. It involved cities mobilizing armies to fight one another in gruesome wars." Piña said. Earning silence. "Though, the needle outside is very imposing. Lots of buildings that resemble the style of Ictan and ourselves as well."

"Rome's expansion has had resounding effects. But I'm sure you already know that. They did say you went to Italy."

"I have to ask. What is it with these SJW's as you call them?"

"Well, you see, the United States' First Amendment is Freedom of Speech. It allows people to say what they wish without fear of reprisal. Its intent was to allow the people to speak out when the government was doing something wrong. But some people take advantage of this right, be it right or wrong. The SJWs are such a group."

"So you mean they're allowed to be nuisances wherever they please and there's nothing that can be done?" Pina asked in an appalled manner.

"So long as it's ONLY speech." The princess scoffed, and closed her eyes.

"In Sadera, we have a similar yet different rule. It's known as the 'expression of the people.' It is a law that allows the plebian populations to speak against the emperor should they feel something is not being done properly. But that's it. It is meant towards the government. Not the military or others within the Empire. The price for breaking this rule is severe. Crucifixion and pelting. If you allow people to say whatever they please, they're voices will never shut up."

Caldwell simply replied with. "Well, it's not as bad as it used to be. America is going in the right direction ever since I was elected. Staying out of pointless wars and bipartisan cooperation. Funny how it usually takes a war to do that. Particularly one on our own soil. The last time war reached us was in World War 2 when Japanese forces occupied the islands of Attu and Kiska in the Aleutian Islands of Alaska. An American territory back then. Since then, a war has never been fought proper. And the people of the United States began to enter a delusion of being untouchable. 'We'd kill em before they even reach the sands. And even if they do, an American with a gun will be behind every blade of grass.'"

"That is dangerous thinking. No country is immune to the ravages of war in anyway." Rory said.

"But that idea was shattered in 2011, when the mega PMC Artemis Global Security invaded the country."

"PMC?"

"Private Military Company. Think of an army you can hire."

"Mercenaries."

"Exactly. In the Las Trinidad-Brazilian War, the former was an alliance of nations under a PMC with a nationalist and anti-American ideals. Artemis was on Brazil's side in this war, and to an extent, America's. This was no mere PMC. They had tanks, planes, ships, and more. They were quite literally, international armies for hire. In accordance with the now overwritten Reykjavik Accords, PMCs were allowed to become larger forces to decrease regional and international conflicts to better protect civilian populations and human rights, and intensify the war on terror. Lack of political entanglements and quick response made them perfect for it.

This meant they could have anything a modern army has. Making them real private armies rather than minor forces. While they were in some respects limited, they were indeed powerful. Most nations sold older hardware, like the US, but others saw profit to be gained."

"Tell us more, please." Bozes said.

"The war in South America began when Las Trinidad launched an attack on Rio, but was repelled by Artemis and Brazilian forces. Despite this, the US decided to intervene. THIS is where the water gets murky. Because of this, Artemis is put into a 'support' rather than direct role. And I dare say, we made a terrible mistake there. This led to a loss in stock. How much? Before that, Artemis's stock had doubled, and they were already rich, hell they were among the top PMCs in the world. It could've meant hundreds of millions in additional profits. But then the US came in. Stock slipped more than 5 points. A loss of more than 80 million dollars in a week. A WEEK."

"Artemis isn't a nation who fights for nation, pride, or people, they're a PMC. MONEY MONEY MONEY is the prime factor. And what do mercenaries do when they aren't getting enough money? They go somewhere else to get paid. And that's just what they did, they changed sides in the war. The force they sent after the James Lawrence battlegroup was defeated. The United States then made the demand that Artemis hand over their executives and disarm."

"What in Hardy's name were you thinking?!" Rory cried. "You cannot tell a mercenary to do something just like that. Like you said, coin is their superior!"

"We learned that the hard way. Artemis retaliated after we destroyed their Caribbean HQ. Our satellites were rendered inoperable and they managed to reach DC and other major cities. To add to that, I was held captive by a smaller PMC called Black Arrow and a man named Tom Reed, head of a rogue organization known as Third Echelon… I'd prefer you leave it at that, as they're no more." And when Artemis invaded, those gung-ho Americans who claimed they'd fight back fled in terror as mercenaries rolled through their neighborhoods. It's easy to sound brave, but different to _be_ brave. The only ones who did anything was law enforcement and the military.

"It was pandemonium, a nuclear device nearly used on our shores, not to mention our defense network being disabled among other issues, and the PMC launching an attack on a carrier fleet returning from Japan. They helped us, as Artemis violated their boundaries. And it was after that, Japan entered military isolationism."

"But you won. It's obvious by what we're seeing. What happened?"

"After Artemis was defeated and their attempt to use a nuke in Los Angeles was a failure, David DeWinter, their CEO was eventually found and killed along with his directors. After this, PMCs were forced to minimize their armaments. Never again would they wield the power of a national army. And never again would an American declare 'We are invincible, no one can touch us.' America realized just how vulnerable they were, and from then on, would take threats seriously. And when the Blacklist happened, it was war for them."

Caldwell eventually had a change in expression as a smile formed. "Now look at us. In a world that has seen 3 years of peace, minus the MJB and those Masks, but in comparison to yesteryear… hardly anything going on. But we've been keeping tabs on them. I guarantee your Rainbow escorts will keep you safe."

Her phone suddenly rang. "Hello…? They did… he is? I see… Ok… I'll deal with it, thank you. Goodbye. Excuse me ladies, I need to make a private call."

 **Outside the office.**

"I heard there's some kind of event going down in Iwaki." Shino said.

"Wha-? Isn't that some spa resort place that they made a movie of or something?" Diaz asked.

"Yes. They're trying to boost tourism to help the area after the March 11th Disaster." Shino answered.

"Oh man… I remember that. Tsunami causes nuclear plant to go crazy. Hey, is it true that people actually volunteered to go in that place to get it fixed?" Hume asked.

"I think so." Was Kurata's reply.

"What the heck's an Iwaki? Some kind of food?" 30K asked. Kurokawa laughed at his question.

"No. It's a core city in Japan. The thing we're talking about is a spa resort."

"Oh, now YOU'RE gonna tell a story." Nolan said. The Japanese medic giggled and spoke.

"What we're getting at is later in 1897, the area became a coalfield. Coal is a resource. Dead plants that turned into rock over many years, and is, or was depending on your view, a valuable resource. Though it also had hot springs, which were troublesome for the miners. It still flourished after the Second World War, but once the economy had oil running it instead of coal, it was in trouble."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Kurata said. "What's his name… uh… Yutuka Nakamura, the vice president, decided to extend its life, hit on the idea of using the springs to open a resort in a Hawaian theme. And boy did it work. Wasn't it 18 daughters of employees?"

"Yes. That's right."

Trent came back as they spoke. "My superior gave me a debriefing."

"What'd you find?" Keating asked.

"More bad news. The White Mask suspects are gone. They covered their tracks so we can't make initial efforts to find them. Not only that, the recent chatter of White Mask activity has gone dark. No captured agents, no leaked intelligence. Nothing. They simply stopped." Trent. Keating looked down, and cursed.

"What about the MJB?" He asked.

"They're closer to the spotlight. They've been openly announcing their intentions of attacking us. But that's it. Just threats. We've found nothing. None of this is making any sense now. Why make these big threats and not get seen? Even though this isn't the yesteryears, terrorists still make efforts to be seen in some way." Trent said. Growing concerned.

"That is concerning. Why are they suddenly going back into the dark? It's been too long since they've tried anything. Are they deliberately trying to confuse us, or just seem indecisive?" Komakado replied.

"This is getting more confusing as it's been going. It's like they… perhaps it's a ruse. Make it seem like something else is going on. A smokescreen. But to what, that's the big issue. May this is their plan. Have us speculate. Then strike when we least expect it… I bet they'll hit us when we hit Hawaii. It's a more remote area." Keating said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Bishop said, getting into the conversation. "Remember that stint we had in Detroit? We took out a gang that ended up having White Mask ties. And learned more about their reach."

"Should we tell Scott? He did just leave." Trent said.

"Yeah… tell him to meet us down in Hawaii most likely, then we head back to Japan. This is getting too shady. Let's hurry up here, show them some more of D.C., get on a plane, and get out of here." Keating said, before returning to the rest of the group.

 **…**

"Looks like our tactic is working. Without a clear way to keep an eye on us, we can properly prepare. They'll be expecting us to hit them in Hawaii."

"But we won't." Akmal said.

"No." The White Mask leader said. "We'll hit them in Japan. My money is on them staying at some kind of inn before they leave." Akmal began to pace again.

"I hope you hold to this. My men are growing anxious. Any longer and they'll take off on their own. Though I am second in command. I do not command the loyalty of all." He said.

"So long as you keep them in check. I believe that while this is going down, we should prepare ourselves to move. Perhaps a personal touch is needed when the enemy is apprehended." Akmal's face went to a pleased one, seemingly calming down.

"Perfect. Then I'll get the chance to properly make the false one pay for her heresy."

"You've been going on about tha. Have you no other purpose than faith?"

"Forgive me. It is by His grace we are able to have our lives. It is our duty to punish all who offend Him."

The head mask just sighed and turned. "Fine. Whatever. Just get yourself ready." He left after that, and turned a corner. "Idiot. Faith and fury are the weapons of old. Today is a time of change. If you want a new world order, you need power. Not faith."

The only thing that he was worried about was the one group of Americans. The Ghosts. Known, yet unknown at the same time. He's heard stories, how they took out whole groups by themselves. They attack and just disappear. Like their namesake. His efforts would eventually be to figure out who was in charge and how many there were.

 **5:56 PM**

The group was now heading out of the White House after speaking to Caldwell, and heading to the Smithsonian, and the Capitol Building. To then go to the Supreme Court.

"Bishop. You mentioned something about Detroit?" Keating asked.

"Yeah. We were called in to neutralize a gang. Now let me explain something. When the terror plots began to die down after the Blacklist, groups like us were running out of things to do. So, given our secretive nature, as in what we do of course. We were given a new target. Organized crime. I'm talking about the big guys. Big mafia gangs and drug cartels that still managed to sneak in. It was different in this mission because the guys we were after here were Detroit hoodlums. Thugs. Guys you wouldn't call spec ops in to deal with."

"Sounds right. So why'd you do it?" Kurata asked.

"Well, intel said they had some nasty secrets. Somehow and someway, so we went into deal with them. The guys we were dealing with called themselves the Orange Street Kings. Named for the street they started on, and their flashy heavy hoodies." Bishop began so snicker a little. "As cruel as it may sound, it was funny seeing them run out to fight us with their 9mms and orange hoodies. Oh man, I remember a conversation some of them had."

"Yep. After our little stint, those guys pretty much ceased to be a threat. And we found just how far the Masks can get to." Knight said.

"Cyka blyat! Look at this shit!" Kozak cried looking at his phone.

"What?" He showed them a news app with the latest news. 'Former Cartel Jefe El Sueno begins his extradition back to Mexico.'

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Great. JUUUUUUUST great."

"… who's el… all… al…" Pina struggled.

"NOT NOW! Too pissed!"

"Hey… where's Rory?" Myui asked. The demigoddess was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit. Find her. This is just a big problem waiting to happen!" Keating yelled.

 **…**

She stood at a wall adorned with stars. Thousands of them.

The words 'Here we mark the price of freedom,' were listed in front of it. It became clear it was a war memorial. World War 2 as a visitor said.

Being a demigoddess had an effect on you from where you went. Some places, you feel joy from days past. Others, pain from an era. Rory was no different. She heard… bombs, guns, and tanks rolling. She didn't see it. But she heard it. She could hear it all. As she walked to the pillars and saw the different pictures they displayed. There were Pacific and European pictures. She heard voices calling out the conditions of individual men in exams. The soldiers taking an oath. She heard combat and shovels moving dirt. And the sounds of a crowd cheering. Soldiers preparing for a crossing. And American and Russian voices rejoicing.

She let herself be drawn to another memorial. A long black wall sunk into the ground. On it, rows upon rows of names. Diamonds and crosses alongside certain ones. She ran a hand over it as she walked, seeing her reflection in it. Stopping midway as she looked at it.

 _"Vietnam…"_

It was a ghostly whisper she heard. Next thing she knew, her hand's reflection was replaced by a different hand. That of an American. She saw it forming. A jungle background, with dozens of soldiers there. One single man, a young black boy, with his hand on hers which rested on the wall. He gave a smile. Behind him were his comrades. She couldn't take her eyes off as she watched the jungle erupt into a fireball, nearly engulfing them before it went back to the standard reflection.

She shook herself back into composure and continued, her steps leading to another site. Passing by two statues. One of three soldiers looking towards the wall, as if an interaction was taking place. The other, of three women with a wounded soldier. She looked in a close distance to a building where a large statue of a man in a chair sat. She heard words of a house divided being unable to stand.

She found another site. 19 statues of soldiers in the night. Giving her a feeling of eeriness. There was a walled triangle where they stood, with pictures of a war. The wall reflected them, making it seem like 38 soldiers… 38. "Korea." Was her realization. To the north was a wall. With 22 names on it. Names of countries, presumably those who contributed to the war.

Her final notice was a pool. A shallow 30 diameter pool lined with black granite and surrounded by a grove of linden trees with benches. They were shaped in a barrel effect. There were inscriptions. Near this was a plaque saying 'Our nation honors her sons and daughters who answered the call to defend a country they never knew and a people they never met.' She looked to find three bushes. A sort of foreign plant she guessed… Korean flowers?

One more wall was found, a simple message in silver.

 _Freedom is Not Free._

She found herself crossing a bridge next, to a sight she'd never expected.

Headstones… hundreds of them.

She entered the cemetery. It seemed to have no end. She looked and saw headstones, with names of soldiers. And years long before now. The headstones were varying in shapes and sizes. Crosses. Some kind of wheels. Six-pointed stars. Circles with candles in them. Bugle players. Moons. Strange foreign symbols. Some animals. Even differentiations of the following. It was too much for her to properly process. She swore she could hear voices as she made way through.

She found another memorial. A single woman standing atop it with 32 more people around it. A text reading _To Our Dead Heroes By The United Daughters Of the Confederacy Victrix Causa Diis Placuit Sed Victa Caton._ Hearing voices with accents similar to 30K shouting out some kind of war cry. A kind of whooping. It was bone-chillingly mortifying. The other voices grew louder. They seemed to be- chanting.

Another location bore a flame emanating from a kind of device. A name was on a plaque on this ornate brick design. 'John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 1917-1963.'

"You are the president mentioned to me once in a conversation… from what I was told, you were a great man. It is such a tragedy you died. I pray your killer is rotting in Hell right now." Here she was honoring a past president of her enemies. How strange is that? She passed by a house, belonging to Robert E. Lee, the Confederate General that Nolan told her about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud click. She saw a man in uniform marching on a long rug in front of a shapely concrete block. Taking 21 steps. Wait for that amount of seconds, before turning, and clicking his shoes. Repeat. Face from where he came. He demonstrated an ability to change the shoulder his weapon rested on, then waited. He marched again. 21 steps. He repeated as he turned and marched again. The voices were growing louder.

Rory decided, without noticing the railings, to get a closer look. The guard stopped and stepped out of the rug, facing her with his gun held with both hands. "Please step on the other side of the chain and railing." He ordered with a very authoritative and direct voice. Deciding to respect his wishes, Rory scrambled back to the other side, and watched the guard march to the end and get back on the mat. She managed to see the back of the block.

 **Here rests in honored glory an American soldier known but to God.**

A tomb. A tomb for an unknown man. Her wandering took her to another part of the cemetary like all the others. She heard marching and the same voices growing louder and louder. She looked to her rear and found a ghostly blue glowing army marching to her. Colors were evident as they came close.

She glanced through a few books of armies while in New York. They swung around the library there for a while. She recognized those in front as Patriots. Revolutionary war soldiers. Coming after the Minutemen. Then came soldiers of 1812. Following them, were Civil War soldiers. Two rows of four. One row blue, the other was grey. The uniform changed to a helmet and olive drab. World War 1. World War 2. Korea. Vietnam. Operation Just Cause. Gulf Wars. Afghanistan and Iraq. And those of today. The march went on and on and on and on… how many of them were there? Among them were sailors, merchants, doctors, nurses. Even civilians. She soon saw tanks, horses, planes, helicopters, and even swore that she could see the sea, with ships of all eras sailing.

They were silent, but the voices were now loud and strong, like a cosmic might that came from everywhere but nowhere at the same time in a perfect symmetric speech. They were making an oath. A promise:

 **"I, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations, and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."**

Followed by a shockwave.

 **"GOD BLESS AMERICA!"**

The march came to an end as the soldiers disappeared from her view.

After moments of stillness and shock, Rory fell to her knees. Tears began to form. Such devotion to a country at a level only faith can inspire. These people rival her nation's own devotion and love for their military. Countless nations, numberless armies, but none had leveled to this. None matched this loyalty. And as far as she knew, all nations in this world do the same, she just didn't know it. That too reminded her of one crucial thing. This was one country of a coalition, a coalition whose members have more often than not proved themselves. But without a doubt, America had proven itself to be one to be held in the highest regard.

"With devotion like this… we may be in for our toughest war yet." She whispered.

 _"Hey."_

A ghostly voice gained her attention. She looked up to see a group of apparitions in their gear.

 _"So. You're the special one who's been following the Captain around."_

… could he possibly mean? She looked at the patches on the shoulders. The Ghost skull.

Ghosts of Ghosts…

They smiled as the lead one said. _"Tell Scott we said hi. It'll really be worthwhile for him. Ghosts are more than a military unit."_

Regaining her composure, she nodded, and saluted. The least she could do. They all returned it, and ran to catch up with the marching army of the fallen.

"RORY!"

That was a familiar voice. She found the group at her side, breathing as though running. "Where'd you… get off to?!" Leilei asked.

She just looked to the cemetery.

"Talking to ghosts… ghosts I'll never forget." She wiped her eyes as she spoke. "The fallen say 'hello.'"

 **Off the coast of Dohors.**

Savagii was in his ship, at the front of the transport fleet. It was raining like no other.

There was no need to fear enemy fleets, as Dohors' own was smashed in the battles. So he was unopposed. When he landed? THAT was a different story. He had to move quickly with his force. During this time, he was reading those letters from Pina's knights. The female ones that is.

"Miritta… you can be a cruel mistress sometimes." He muttered, wondering why the goddess of love and fertility had to make these knights obsessed with him. In fact, some knights ended up joining him after all, unfortunately. Land was in sight, so it wouldn't be that bad. Everyone knew the plan the moment they landed. Set up camp and fortifications as quickly as possible. Over these hills and past a forest was Dohors, and surely scouts have seen them by now. When they landed they would have to move with haste befitting that of a Saderan army.

"Remember." He began, speaking to his generals who rode behind him. "When we encounter the Dohors armies, we need to lure them to terrain that favors us. Their phalanxes are slow, but rigid. Give them an incline, we have an advantage. Otherwise, we hang back and try to surround them. Cavalry will focus on any archers that come into play. But before any of that, we wait to see who makes the first move. We won't charge head on into their pikes."

They reached the shores in a neat line and poured out ready to go forward to make camp, and they had to be fast. For there was a storm coming, and Savagii was planning a night attack as he spoke with his generals. "Ready the legion to begin hourly patrols. The elves are to take posts and scout around. I want the hoplites to be held in standby and the dwarves to set up the defenses. And keep those knights out of our way. I can't stand the-"

Savagii's sentence was cut short by the sound of what seemed to be a stampede. Coming from over the small hill that led to the rest Dohors. He with his generals and watched as he ordered his soldiers to get ready.

Then. Through the heavy rain that fell with such a force, he saw it. An army of Ictun soldiers charging over the hill and straight towards the Saderan forces. Not in phalanx, not in formation, but as individual soldiers. None with sarissae, the long pikes often associated with their style. But with xiphos, the Ictun version of the Saderan gladius. Some soldiers bore the colors of dark brown, they were Dohorian soldiers. But there was another force, soldiers bearing little in the way of armor and donned with glowing blue clothes, some with only undertunics.

Thanian soldiers.

 ***cue 300: RoaE Marathon theme***

The Ictuns wasted no time as they closed the distance and attacked, cutting down the initial legionaries who were too slow to respond. The rest grabbed their gladii and scuta to ready for the charge. Savagii wasted no time and grabbed his own. Rushing ahead and bashing one soldier, and then stabbing into another. He retrieved a pila that was on the ground nearby and threw it. The spear hit home as it pierced a man's heart. Fairly weary Saderans had to push themselves as the more battle-ready Ictuns kept charging headlong with bronze shields to bear. "Do not engage individually! Get into your formations!" He ordered, narrowly missing an attack from a griffin that joined the fray, rode by an Ictun. Griffins served the Ictuns as dragons did Sadera. And more were coming in. Savagii's attention was upon another griffin coming straight at him, beak wide open. He narrowly avoided it as he swiped, slicing into its exposed belly and sending it falling to the ground. He ran to his reorganizing legions as they struggled to get into formation, dragons coming in to deal with more griffins. The dwarves rushed forward with their spears at the ready, shouting out their cries of defiance as spears went straight for the bellies of foes. Elves began to scurry to and fro to provide arrow fire.

Another swipe decapitates an Ictun as he runs, slamming his shield into another's back. "Rally upon me!" He called, bringing any nearby soldiers to him, forming a small formation. Two elves in the middle, readying enchanted arrows. "Testudo!" The response was immediate as Saderan shields formed a rectangular dome to shield those inside. Ictuns swords and spears made their attempt to break into it, still filled with adrenaline. Only for the Saderans inside to counter after a strike with their gladii. It was like fighting a porcupine. Short spikes n all that. "Hold firm! Elves, be ready to fire!"

The feeling of bowstrings held to their limit was felt as they readied, their arrows emitting a bluish-white, glowing breeze. The bowmen affirmed their ready state, and the shields opened at the front. The arrows both flew out and detonated in an icy cool blast, sending dozens of ice shards ahead into the enemy. The results were grisly as ice punctured armor and cut into flesh. These weren't phalanx soldiers. They were the kind you send out on fast attacks. "Move back!" Savagii called as the formation marched backwards to the rest of the soldiers who were faring better. Some soldiers from both sides were running from one side or the other. Ictans relentlessly hammered the testudo formation that Savagii hid in, considering he was facing them as he went backwards. Easier said than done since they had no elite archers of their own to utilize.

A roar was heard from the Ictun lines, Savagii peeked through the cracks in the testudo and found a creature coming over the hill, reaching 12 feet tall upon two hind legs. Legs of a bull. The body of a man, and the head of a bull, glowing white eyes.

"Minotaur! Minotaur!" He shouted. Smaller than an ogre, but just as strong, Minotaurs served the Ictuns as heavy forces like the former creatures. Smarter too. Much smarter. And this one was just directed by an Ictan to charge. "Keep going!" Savagii then did what would seem like madness. He left the testudo formation and rushed towards the charging monstrosity. His fellow legionaries called him to come back, but he continued on towards the beast.

Most of the Ictan soldiers there thought he was mad. No one, insane or otherwise would willingly charge towards a minotaur. Especially in this kind of situation. But they were unprepared for the next sight that beheld them. Savagii, still bound in his armor, with gladius and scutum, dodged the minotaur. And not a simple side-step or a duck to the ground. But rolled to the side and then bounded off a rock and onto the minotaur's back, keeping his balance as best he could as the monster flailed about. He was good at balancing, but the caligae's soles helped.

It also helps when you trample over your enemy when you step on them.

The legionaries began to rally and charge to support their prince who was currently fighting these Ictans on his own. Though they charged, they were outran by knights on horseback. With barely any sarissae or spears to look out for, the knights charged directly towards any cluster they could find. The combined blow of multiple horses was like being hit by a modern day car. Some were sent flying.

He stabbed at the neck, but it continued to rage. Keeping desperate spears from being used by blocking with his shield, he rose a sword and with all his might, rammed it into the minotaur's head. The blade went through the back of the head and out of the mouth like some kind of twisted terror. This blow quickly silenced the monster as it stood lazily, before falling with a mighty thud. Dead.

The Ictan attack, meant to hamper or even fatally damage the Saderan force, was failing. Savagii's readiness in the moments before gave his army precious preparation time. His quick orders in the midst of the battle helped reorganize them. And finally, this show of example inspired his soldiers to follow it, leading them to charge this sudden shock force.

The advantage was lost as quickly as it was gained. And the Ictun forces were wavering. They hadn't expected the Saderans to recoup _this_ quickly! In the face of the incoming formations of Saderans, and the knights charging to and fro. They fell back beyond the hill, as fast as they could. Though in the mud that formed from the rain, it proved hard, especially as the Saderans were the ones with the nails, and the Ictuns were the ones without.

With the final soldiers fleeing, the victory cheer resounded as Savagii cleaned his gladius. The damage was concerning though, his army of about a dozen legions had two brought down to ¼ and two others by a half, so sudden and devastating was the surprise attack. Savagii ordered for a fort to be constructed in the day, it would give a place to go to in case such a disaster happened again.

"What of the prisoners, your highness?"

"… interrogate them on the current condition of the city-states. Then let them go. We have no need to hold onto them."

 **Pearl Harbor 7:02 PM**

A while ago, the crew arrived on the island state, but Mitchell and Itami were still on the mainland after having went to Ohio. How they were gonna get here was a mystery.

As far as the Falmarts went, they could care less. Already enamored with the tropical paradise they were in, despite the fact they were in a military base. The Ghosts themselves, or at least Keating, made way to the command structure, get some updates on local traffic while he could. Most of the forces on their way to Japan came through here anyway. The SDF soldiers were mingling around the place, taking pictures to better remember this rare opportunity they had. Take a shot on the deck of the Missouri with a big gun in the background. Pina was inside the structure with the locals, being given a tour of this relic from times past that. A testament to naval power until aircraft could be utilized at sea.

Even so, it was still seen as a potent piece of hardware, even in a time of long range anti-ship missiles. And Pina found herself thankful there were no sea-based gates. Yet at the same time, they learned how vulnerable these ships could be, the Arizona Memorial being proof. A curved white rectangular structure built over the sunken rusted ship.

With that said and done, security assured from the operatives. The group split again. The Ghosts and the male SDF soldiers went to the beach to mingle until the Captain caught up with the slacker.

"So. Nolan?" Asked Hume.

"Yeah?" The medic responded, reading an issue of Harvard Medical Magazine.

"I heard that you had a bit of a… moment with Kurokawa woman?"

"Yep. I was giving her a pep talk. This job is getting to her. It's getting to all of us… well not ALL of us." Was the response.

"Yeah, I hear most of the victims of PTSD symptoms are in Japan's pool of soldiers. Itami included." Diaz responded looking at the sky. Waiting for the Cap to show some sign he was coming. "There's no doubt they're good. Their lack of experience is really showing though. I just hope they can recoup in time."

"There's the truth. The only guy I know who has experience in the force is Pops." Kurata said. Laying belly first on the sand with his shirt off. "So, Nolan-san has the hots for Kurokawa?" He added smugly.

"No. No I don't." Was the response. And it wasn't the slow, thinking in between questions kind of response. It was blunt and simple, like someone answering a yes or no question. "Don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous, but I got no chance with her."

"What makes you say that?" Nolan's answer came with a look of disapproval. As if what Kurata said was so stupid a proper facepalm wasn't necessary. So it was implied.

"Look at me. What do you see?"

"… a medic?"

"*Scoff* Yeah yeah, what else?"

"… uh… a man?"

"I'm a nerd! A geek! What kind of girl would go for that? I mean look at what I'm reading! This isn't a copy of Victoria's Secret, now is it?"

"He's got a strong argument." Diaz said.

"You're also a nice guy, and smart. Kurokawa-san isn't exactly high when it comes to standards." Tomita said.

"Oh really? And how do you know this? Did she send you an email?"

"She told me. Yes she did. It was in a conversation when we were better knowing each other as teammates. She told me 'I don't need some bodybuilding muscleman. I just want a guy who's honest.'"

"How corny." Nolan said, eliciting laughs.

"Hey. Where is Kurokawa anyway? In fact, where's Lelei, her highness… where did they go?"

 **8:15 PM**

Shino was waiting a small changing room hut.

She was using the toilet a minute ago, and just caught up to the others. "Wish more of them were like that." She muttered. The toilets were clean. Unlike most she ran into.

"Kuribayashi-san? Is that you?" She heard Kurokawa call from inside.

"Yeah it's me."

"We were waiting for you to show up, what kept you?"

"I've been here for 5 minutes."

"… oh. Well can you come in here?" Shino shrugged to herself, and entered the hut.

"What is i- oh well then." Her sight was was filled by the Falmarts and Kurokawa in the attire of hula dancers. Grass skirts, leis, the usual. And in colors that fit their respective attire. Like Rory having dark red flowers. Shino felt outta place and the urge to get out of there before getting dragged into this. But she didn't heed it thinking it was just paranoia. "So… what's this all about?"

"Well… let's just say since we knew we may never get a chance like this again, why not get together and just dance for the heck of it. I mean the moon is out but the wind is nice and soft. We can put up torches. It's perfect." Came Kurokawa's response.

"… well you got me on that one." Shino responded. "So… uh. I'll just step back out. And wait for you." She carefully stepped towards the door.

"Wait, don't you wanna join us?"

"Uh… no thanks… I'm no tomboy, but this isn't for me."

"Aw, come on. Don't knock it till you try it. Right?" Kurokawa reasoned.

"NOPE! Not gonna do it." Shino stubbornly said.

"But we already picked out an outfit for you." Myui said sadly. Shino's face went red, and noticed mentioned clothing on a bench. The girl looked at her with those same puppy eyes, eating away at her resistance. So she just turned and didn't look back, only to be grabbed by Pina, Bozes, and Rory herself.

"NO! NO!"

"HURRY WHILE WE HAVE HER!" Rory cried.

What followed were overdramatic fries for help from the CQC expert.

 **C-17 over Pacific.**

While the group made their way to Hawaii immediately after leaving DC, Itami had less time to look around the city and after mentioned sight-seeing, they went up to Ohio and for a while, met Mitchel's siblings. After a visit to Fort Bragg that is.

But now he was in the back of a C-17. Mitchell to his side, and with a team of SEALs on their way to the bases in Hawaii, via paradrop. The moment he heard 'paradrop,' Itami has been anxious and distressed. He hated parachutes. I mean _hated_ them. No matter how many times he practiced back in training, he never got the hang of it. Hell, he would go to run and hide whenever that began. And no one could find him.

No such luck here. He had a manga with him, but it did nothing to help him. He just sat there with wide eyes and rigid posture. "Look at the Jap. He looks like he's gonna shit himself." One of the SEALs said

"Probably is. He did say he hated parachutes." Another said.

"Gonna have to get over it." Mitchell whispered as the SEALs continued their banter. "If you're special forces, these deployments are going to be central to your ability to accomplish missions."

"Easy for you to say. I haven't had to be deployed in such a way for years. Every time I do. EVERY TIME, I either end up in a tree, a river, a lamp post. I never properly land. EVER. Not even in a plain."

"… you're that bad?"

"Even after constant practice… it's gonna happen again, you mark my words." Itami stated. "I can do boat, jeep, APC, heck even helicopter fast rope, but parachutes? NO THANK YOU!" The SEALs laughed at the declaration, while Mitchell just shook his head with a hand to the forehead.

"30 minutes to drop! 30 minutes!" Itami just sat rigidly straight upon hearing that, and was unable to relax. Time flew by fast.

"Just JUMP, JUMP, and trust the cords to release the chute. You'll be fine."

Itami just scoffed. "That's what my instructors said."

 **Beach.**

If they didn't fall asleep, they were looking up at the sky.

Nolan still had his nose dug into that magazine of his as he reached the last page. Hume was asleep, Diaz was asleep. Kozak and 30K were asleep. The only others up were Tomita and Kurata. Who were engaged in a discussion about females. The Rainbows standing guard.

"I have to ask, Tomita-san. You know how Bozes-san was holding onto your arm back on the subway?"

"Don't bring it up." Was the response.

"You looked awfully comfy with how she was latched on to you."

"Well I didn't want to be rude. She was genuinely upset about it, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let go no matter what I did." He added.

"… so uh… what do you think of her?"

"… what do you mean?"

"Come on, Tomita-san. We've seen plenty of women within our little journey, especially when we ran into those knights, and you haven't taken your eyes off of that exact woman even though there were plenty." Tomita was silent on Kurata's observation.

"Well… uh…"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"What about you, I mean you obviously got the hots for that cat maid."

"Pfft, well of course I do. It's a dream come true!" Kurata declared.

"I mean, I know it's something we're pretty enthusiastic of, but you take it to a whole new level, I mean it's borderline weirdo. You know? You're like one of those creeps who hangs out in their basement all day." Tomita's sentence was met by Kurata's usually cheerful or plain content face forming into a scowl. This was new. "Whoa whoa… sorry."

"You sound like one of those jackasses at school."

"School?"

"I wasn't one of those, sit and stay quiet about my likes, and surprisingly many of my fellow students were not so relatable. I got called a freak, weirdo, sicko. Pretty much every name in the book. How did I bear through it? I just kept reading more manga and hanging out with my friends."

"Well… uh… I'm uh sorry, Kurata-san. I-"

"Forget it. Let's just pretend it didn't happen. I mean I'm happy as hell. Cat girls are real. REAL! I have no right to complain or cry. So go ahead, call me the worst names in the dictionary, I have something to truly put my feelings towards."

"But that's the real question, Kurata-san. How do you _feel_ about Persia-chan. I mean we've spoken to her for a while, and she's a nice person, but just because she's nice doesn't mean it's love at first sight."

"Well… I don't really… I never really thought about it like that before. I guess… I was just so happy in my first moments of realization…" Kurata said.

"So, what do _you_ think of _her_?"

"… she's… a nice person. But… well… I don't wanna talk about this right now, I don't know how to carry this out." Kurata was met with a chuckle.

"Now you know how _I_ feel." The two just laughed. "Hey, Nolan-san."

"NO." More laughs. They knew they'd pay hell for this later, but they were taking advantage of his inability to respond while they could. His reputation of retaliation against jokes was legendary, and now here he was unable to hit back. "Now that I think about it, you two are closer to what a woman would want, yet you have yet to get a woman in your arms. Hell you're debating it. For all you know, they could already be married." Cue the results of a savage comeback. "Where are they by the way?"

The question was answered when figures donned in grass and flowers emerged from the tree line. What were hula dancers doing here? At this exact beach? "Well this is a surprise." Nolan said, before going back to his magazine. Only to shoot his glance back up, as did Kurata and Tomita. Eyes bulging from their sockets.

Kurokawa spoke. "Hello. Sorry we took so long, we decided to take advantage of our surroundings to have some real fun."

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Kurata whined, trying to keep his excitement in check in seeing Persia in this attire. And readying his phone to savor the moment. Tomita meanwhile was unsure of what to do, save for babble like a moron. Nolan meanwhile was silent, and slowly placed the magazine in front of his now tomato red face. Hume was stirring, getting himself up.

"Jeez, haven't slept like that since that one mission in Venezuela. Hey what-" His question was cut off as he noticed their fellow travelers back, in new attire. "… damn. Isn't that a sight to behold?"

"Isn't what a sight to- holee shit." Was 30K's reaction. Kozak was silent, but you could tell he was intrigued.

"You should see your faces." Diaz snickered. Myui was already going at it, even though she had no clue what the hell she was doing. But it's hard to correct a sweet happy face like that, now isn't it? Everyone was just going at their own pace in this 'freestyle' hula as someone started up some tunes on a music player. Just enjoying themselves while they could. Kurokawa was the one who seemed to be really getting into it. Shino however, refused to move. Too bashful and too upset.

"Oh come on Kuribayashi-san. Loosen up. Have fun!" Kurokawa chimed. Shino uttered a small curse that went unheard.

"Yeah, look at the bright side. Itami and Mitchell aren't here. And I'm sure they're the last people you'd want to see you right now." Rory reasoned. She did have a point, but Shino still refused. Though a small voice in the back of her mind urged her to do it. Her gaze was passing to the others, they looked pretty happy with it, even if they were doing it all wrong. But their audience was 2 perverts, and sleepy Ghosts. One covering his face with a magazine, and taking peeks above the top to only go back down. What _was_ she freaking out over? The 2 men she didn't want to see right now were gone. So why freak out? She eventually overcame her uneasiness and stepped forward, and just let the music carry her on.

 **…**

"3! 2! 1! JUMP! GO GO GO!"

"Mitchell's order to Itami and the SEALs was heeded as one after the other to perform a HALO jump. The men ran off the ramp of the plane, 12 in total, and fell towards the distant islands. Itami and Mitchell were the last to go. The Japanese man refused, until Mitchell force-marched him towards the ramp and tossed him off, unwilling to put up with his bullshit and jumping after the now screaming man.

"Jesus, he's a chickenshit." A SEAL shouted.

"Ain't that the truth?" Another responded.

"Calm down son, this is where you take a moment to admire the view." Mitchell calmly relayed to Itami.

"YEAH! But this isn't the part that sucks! It's the parachute that I hate!"

 **…**

Only a few minutes ago, Shino was being paranoid beyond belief.

Now not even that long later, she was practically enjoying herself. Just like everyone else. She wasn't even concerned with the audience she had now. It was like she was the only person there. Sure she wasn't dancing properly like the others, but that wasn't the point. The point was to just have fun. They heard the sound of a plane flying overhead, the cargo kind. But it was high in the sky, still going onward. The focus went back to dancing. Myui laughs being the only other sound besides the music.

"Damn… look at them go." Kurata said still filming Persia.

"You- you know that's not proper hula dancing… just saying." Nolan said. Trying not to stare.

"Yeah, but who cares? I mean look at that. It's not every day you see a sight like this." Tomita said.

"You're just saying that because Bozes-san is tropical like the island now." Kurata smugly said. Earning a comical annoyed reaction from Tomita. "And you may as well look, Nolan. I can tell that regardless of your feelings, you wanna watch Kurokawa-san." The medic was stuck in the loop of peeking over the magazine and back down.

"… Kurokawa _is_ good-looking. There is no doubt about that." He whispered.

"Did you say something, Nolan-sensei?" Kurokawa asked looking back, the pose she was in, arms in the air as if expecting something with her back to him, head turned something to frame.

"NONONO! Just reading out loud!" Nolan said stuffing his face back in the magazine. And earning the laughs of his fellow audience.

The music soon ended, and the action slowed to a stop. Followed by claps and cheers. Nolan being the last to cash in as he didn't realize. Even the operatives were clapping. The sound of more individuals approaching hit their ears. Keating emerged, in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts with two uniformed officers.

"Aloha dudes and dudettes." He jokingly said. "I see we're all getting along real nicely."

"Yep. You just missed their little freestyle dancing. It was cute." Diaz said. The faces of the performers said it all.

"I wish I could stay here forever. It's not every day you find a place like this, even in Sadera's holdings. Then again, we don't have many islands under our control." Pina said in bliss still swaying in the wind. Bozes following suit. Myui still in a giggle fit.

"Too bad we have to go soon." Bozes added.

Shino was just swaying to herself, smiling. Kurokawa giving a 'told you so' look. But she just ignored it, she was in peace right now. At least until they heard… was that someone screaming from above? They all looked up to see 12 forms falling rapidly towards them.

"Ah, there he is." Keating said. It became clear who it was. Captain Mitchell and Itami with 10 other men. Parachutes formed, and their descent slowed. Itami was still screaming. Shino panicked immediately and hid behind a tree. She couldn't let them see her like this! Especially Itami! And what do you know, they landed right where the group was. Well, Scott did and the SEALs did, Itami landed in a tree. "OUCH OOCH EGH ACK! YEOW OWIE OW!" He cried hitting branches as he fell. And ended up hanging from said tree.

"AW COME ON!" He screamed as he discovered his situation. "THIS IS WHY I HATE PARACHUTING!"

"Told you to follow me, Itami." Said Scott, as he removed his parachute cords. "So. What did I miss?"

"Well. Aside from the reception by the locals, Pearl Harbor, the Arizona Memorial, some self-declared dancing competition I just showed up to, and other miscellaneous things, not much." Said Keating as Itami struggled with his cords.

"Hey! HELP! PLEASE?!" Itami asked nicely.

"… Rory?" Scott said.

"What? NO! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONO- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Itami fell the still hula attire-clad Rory used her axe to cut the cords to the chute that left him hanging on the tree. "… my heeeeaaaaaaad." He said, hitting his head. Right in front of a now paralyzed and reddened Shino.

"You ok Itami?" Scott asked, Nolan running over.

"IIIIIII'mmmm Okaaaaaaaayyy… is that… Kuribayashi-chan in a hula skirt?" He asked dazed and confused. The mentioned woman cringed and tried to hide herself. "I must be dreaming… she's so beauuutifuuuuuuulllllll." And he went unconscious.

The rest of the stay was of sleeping in a hotel, then after some more sight-seeing for a few hours, they embarked on a plane back to Europe. A quick change in plans

 **July 22** **nd** **1:00 PM**

The group was now in a rural area with train tracks. The kind that weren't used in a long time.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Itami asked to Keating, quietly.

"Yes. So far, we've shown them how great our world is, despite the problems it faced, but they need to see just how bad it can get. Just how bad it _has_ gotten." Was the reply. "They need to know just how cruel it can be."

"I know I know… but should we really be showing them? I mean, isn't there a better way?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Keating asked. To be met with silence.

"Where are we going?" Lelei asked. No one answered. Up ahead, a figure was forming. Approaching revealed an old man. And I mean _old._ He was short and frail looking, wrinkles all over his face with a coat, a cane in his left arm. Scott approached him and shook his hand. Thanking him for doing this.

"So." The old man began, a light, slightly raspy and slow voice with a Polish accent, "you wish to know about Hitler's evil…?"

The Falmarts nodded, and the man took a breath. He was frowning. "I shall tell you, and show you the evils of this world. But I promise you, you shall be exposed to something that will haunt you for the rest of your lives. I ask that anyone who is considered a child stay behind if it can be helped." No one budged, not even Myui. "Very well… follow me

He moved at a reasonably quick pace for a man of his age. He spoke as they moved. "Hitler's plans were not just invasion and conquest. His ideals were more than that. He believed in an Aryan race. Basically German people, whom he believed were superhuman compared to others. One prime example was the Jews."

"The religious group?" Asked Tuka.

"Yes. In 1935. He enacted the Nuremburg Laws, which isolated them and deprived them of their citizenship. Then in 1938, Kristallnacht was unleashed. Night of broken glass. A savage attack on Jews, destroying synagogues and businesses and imprisoning thousands. Over the next three years, his armies would conquer much of Europe."

In the distance, the group saw a structure forming and getting closer. It was a train gate. It led to more structures and buildings. All empty. Like a ghost town.

"Hitler's fury was targeted against Jews, Gypsies, Jehovah's Witnesses, homosexuals, political dissidents, and the disabled. Many more fit the category."

"What did they do? Why did they do? Why did they not fit his standards?"

The old man was silent, before saying in a monotone. "If you wish to create a super race, you must eliminate the undesirables."

"Eliminate… you mean-?" Rory began.

The old man approached the large gate to the complex, before stopping. He began to stifle sobs, his shaking hands wiping his eyes. He turned to the group. "I ask you to remain silent as we enter this place. This… this terrible place. I spent 5 years here… 5 years of pure hell… along with the other inmates."

He opened the gates, an ominous creaking echoing through the quiet air. He stepped in slowly, before turning to the group.

"Enter the gates. Auschwitz awaits."

 **AN: I know some of you are disappointed that I didn't go in depth with Rory having another vision here in Hawaii or with Pina having an in-depth look at a battleship. Well I have a different solution to this problem. Something that can better be utilized rather then be included in a chap like this. Besides, I broke my record here by combining two old chapters into one and editing and adding stuff, so I think I'm justified in this regard. AND I'm a bit cranky, and scenarios like that are hard to write when I'm so crabby.**

 **But other than that, see yas next time**


	18. How about Sunrise Laaaaaand?

**Nightroad: I'm sorry what?**

 **Roverland: Of course I do, who doesn't?**

 **hellisonfire: Oh there's no need to be worried about this. This chap puts it to rest. Just read and you'll see.**

 **Arbiter: 'The past is always dead!' Excuse me, the fuck you just say? I guess it's a good thing I didn't include Mumbo sauce then. Speaking of which, what** ** _is_** **Mumbo sauce?**

 **Zachary: … how wus I supposed ta know? :/**

 **WARNIN PEEPS! This chap has a scene that is borderline lemon. Not truly, but very close. SO if you're under 18. Look for the warning.**

 **Davis Mountains. Texas.**

He offered the people a choice. To follow him. Or oppose him.

If they followed him… he feeds their families. Gives them shelter. Medicine. And jobs. Shields them from the tyrants. Allow La Santa Muerte to protect them from death. He gave them power. He made them rich. But most of all… he lets them rule like kings.

But for those who opposed him… he had only one thing to offer. A promise. To take everything they love. And destroy it in front of their eyes.

But that was a year ago, and it all crumbled as quickly as it rose. He claimed to not be a liar. He killed thousands, feeding more drugfiends than the top 3 pharmaceutical companies combined. Stolen children from parents, wives from husbands, wiped out entire generations. But at the same time, he dreamed of a land where his people could grow their own coca. Produce their own cocaine. Where they could run their business free from interference from the police, the government, the Yanquis. A woman's voice asked him _'Sueno, m'ijo – what if you had your own country?'_

He took his organization to Bolivia. Bought the coca fields. What he couldn't buy, he took. He bought the police, the military, the judges, the politicians, on the verge of becoming the government itself, on the razor's edge from fulfilling his dream. Of creating a narco-state, the nation of Santa Blanca.

But that was almost 2 years ago. Now? He was sitting in the back of a limo on its way to the border, as per extradition demanded. His organization was gone. Bolivia belonged to Bolivians again. Cocaine was no longer flowing from the nation. He had nothing save for the money left in his offshore account. Which he intended to use to start over. Although a double-edged sword, his providing of information to the Americans has taken out any competition on his return to power. Now, all he had to do was get out of the nation, and the sooner the better. The law was preventing him from being harmed… for now. He just wanted to get to Mexico and into Europe. Hide for a while, then go to El Salvador. He would start of a new cartel. He's been pondering, and figured, perhaps he'd name it El Renacimiento. The Rebirth. He'd spend ten times more on security, then perhaps go to Peru.

Do more than coca. Meth, heroin, MDMA, bath salts, steroids.

He began thinking back to how it all started. In 2013, the Mexican Wars. How his advisors urged him to support the rebellions, like the other cartels. NAJSA threatened not only terror plots that could carry over the borders as well as overseas, but also the drug trade. Would it STOP it? No, of course not. But the impact it would have on the smuggling efforts would be severe. In the fact that millions would be lost. So he, like other cartels, supported the rebels.

Biggest mistake of his life.

In the end, they lost, NAJSA was signed. As well as that, the politicians once in the pockets of cartels were either dead, converted, removed, or gone from view. Millions of dollars lost. He, along with others, were forced to make adjustments in their operations. Santa Blanca was not doing well. Cartels would fight discreet wars against each other to gain turf, and they were among the less fortunate. Nothing could be done, then along came Nidia Flores, The Beauty Queen, and with her capabilities, came the wealth gained from it as she found more and more elaborate ways to get the cocaine wherever it needed to go. And with that wealth, came Bolivia. And the status as the most powerful drug cartel on the planet.

Then the Yanquis finally came. It was weeks of one setback after another. Loss of product, loss of money, loss of buchons, loss of everything. It was only his smart thinking of offering information in exchange for immunity. The Americans always saw the bigger picture. To an extent. They were more honoring of their deals than most would think. So that meant all he had to do was get out of country before these Americans tried anything, and it was smooth sailing for him.

The sound of a loud pop was heard, then screeching metal on pavement as sparks flew from the rear right wheel, resulting in the limousine pulling to the side of the road. It was dark out, and there wasn't a single car around in sight.

"Damn." Was the reaction from the driver, who began to get out to see the problem. As much as he didn't like it, Sueno had to sit and wait while still in the United States. But time passed… too much time. In fact, he didn't hear the man working after a few minutes. Just silence.

Eventually the impatience turned to caution, and he stepped out. Against better instincts? Maybe, but this was suspicious enough. Would a limo really save him from a sniper round? He let his eyes grow used to the darkness. The driver was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Instantly he didn't like this, there was no trace of the driver at all. This had to be some kind of trick by the Americans. Some kind of unofficial scheme.

Moments passed, when his scanning of the area placed something into his field of vision. A black-clad man wearing a balaclava and… the strangest goggles he's ever seen. Tri-goggles with a small green glow? Unusual. Tacitus once said 'even the bravest men are frightened by sudden terrors.' And this qualified.

"El Sueno." The man said in Spanish, clearly an American. "Fancy seeing you out here on your way to the border. Oh the meaning of irony… I think you know exactly what's going on."

"Si… I suspected the CIA wouldn't just let me go, legal documents or otherwise."

A small chuckle was heard. "The CIA has no idea about this. This is straight from Caldwell herself."

"Bruja. Though my friend, you don't have to do this. You let me go know, and I'll see to it you're well rewarded."

"Really?" Came the unbelieving response, followed by a reveal of a karambit. Carbon coating surely.

"Bloodshed has already surpassed its boundaries. It's bad for business, no matter the state, and for the people."

Another chuckle. "Neither are drugs."

"If people choose such things, so be it. You cannot look after every sheep in a flock, no matter how hard you try. You cannot force a person to do something just because you say it is bad or it is wrong. Society chooses that, not the individual. An individual is always overwritten by society."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try. At this point, I assume you wish to hire me?"

"You have me at a disadvantage, I can at least talk, can't I?"

"A fair point." The man said, inspecting his karambit. "But what makes you think I'll listen?"

"You are not so different from the four I met in Bolivia, nor from the men and women in your military. You risk your loves for you country, and your government pays you casi nada. Just ask those who are surely on the other side of that Gate in mundo de fantasia. Those who put those skills to work for those like me, and they will make more money than they can imagine. Not to mention other perks to go with it."

"Cars? Drugs? Women? Drink?"

"You guessed it."

The American just shook his head slowly, as if disapproving of Sueno's choice of words. "You're a smart man, Sueno. Hell you're one of the most intelligent men on this planet. But even smart men are stupid in some areas. And yours is within the ideals of patriotism and serviced. No man who joins the military does so to get rich, or if he does, is washed out. Sure, it has benefits. But a man who joins the army, be they American or otherwise, is a man who joins out of a national pride and an eagerness to serve. Not for fortune and fame. Sappy? Yes. But it's also true. Your sicarios, they may have been loyal to you like a soldier to his nation. But did they START that way? As in did they do it to serve? Or did they do it to get rich or because you forced them to?" Sueno said nothing as he listened to the man. "Tell me Sueno, do you ever wonder how we Yanquis manage to figure out so many of your secrets no matter how hard you try?" Sueno was still silent, simply for the sake of silence. "Because of men like me. We're unseen, unheard. Men like you like to think you're safe and sound in your multi-million dollar haciendas and villas. You're not. We know everything about everyone who is a threat to us. Information gathered through risk-taking. And I have to say, Nidia's hacienda is indeed a nice home. Wonder who has it now? We break your laws, steal your secrets, and take your lives. We do not do it for pleasure, but make no mistake. We do what is necessary. I was there in Bolivia while those four ran around the nation destroying your oranization. Finding secrets and feeding information to them, and UNIDAD's few secret ops against you."

"So, you know of all the crimes I have committed. Do you truly think killing me will change that?"

"No. But it'll stop more from happening."

"You waste time Yanqui. If you are to do what you must, why do you not do it?" Sueno asked

"I was gonna ask why you don't try anything to stop me?"

"Simple. You're the one with the gun. And the knife."

"And I intend to use them. I just think you should know something I told a man years ago. The only thing worse than a coward is a liar." Sueno for what seemed like once in his life, showed a flicker of anger, though it was extremely short-lived.

"I am not a liar. I have killed thousands. I have fed more drugfiends than the top three pharmaceutical companies combined. I have stolen children from parents, wives from husbands, wiped out entire generations. But lying- that I have never done. The rest are offences against humanity. Lying is an offence against yourself."

Sueno could feel the man grinning underneath that balaclava. "Well then you're a real masochist. You told your followers how you started from the worship of Santa Muerta? Well, we both know that's not true. They say that you left your village at the age of 11 with the ambition of becoming a king, starting as a sicario at 12. And a few years later, had the vision of La Tierra Sagrada, the Holy Land. That's true right?"

Silence.

"Of course it isn't. How about this? Your real name is Enrique Menendez. You were born in a remote unremarkable village in Mexico in 1977 to a poor husband and wife with an older sister. After the quake of 85, your mother was killed in a fire, likely how you had your vision, and your sister was mutilated in a collapsed building. You then began worshipping Santa Muerte as you and your father began selling drugs for money, until you became the Santa Blanca cartel, claiming your success was because of her. But despite your prestige, your dedication, and your power, you could never truly please your father, always labeling you as a worthless heir to what he built. He always belittled you and claimed you could do better, even though you and your men raked in millions for the cartel. The final straw came when after another abusing beat down, your father was shot by a CIA backed assassination, and yet you felt bitter towards us. Then came Josefina's death after you were attacked by a rival cartel. You helplessly watched her burn alive, and took it as a further message to go to the 'promised land.' You bought out everything in Bolivia to show the US how powerful you were, even after the Mexican Wars… or you were doing it to show daddy, wherever he was, how much better you were than him…" The American then moved his goggles up, and exposed hardened green eyes. "How am I doing?"

Sueno was idle. Doing nothing, but staring at the American. He looked down and saw the tire iron the driver was originally working with. He made the slow and deliberate movement of picking it up.

Then without warning, he let out a roar and charged the American in pure rage, raising the tire iron and then swinging, but missed his mark as the American effortlessly sidestepped and jumped to the left, narrowly missing another swing as he again backed up. He entered a Krav Maga stance as the enraged jefe continued his assault, every blow was avoided through quick reflexes. Taking as much care as necessary to avoid ending up like Pac Katari.

The American gave a swipe with the karambit, hitting Sueno in the elbow. It hindered him slightly, as he changed the arm the iron was in and swung more, only for the same thing to happen again, this time with a deeper cut and less mobility. Then another to the left leg, hampering his maneuverability. The fight was waning in the American's favor, and now he was able to better get close as the loss of blood was taking its toll. He got the arteries in his strikes. And Sueno's rage induced swings drained more and more energy and blood from his body.

Sueno was feeling the consequences, his vision blurring as he grew tired from the pain and fell to his knees, panting, before finally falling onto his back, and looking up to the night sky. Unable to move.

"Santa Muerte, ¿eres tú?" He asked weakly, staring at the moon.

"If it makes you feel better, then go ahead and pray. While you still can." The American said.

"Santa Muerte… Santa Muerte, me entrego a ti. Mi tiempo es ahora, y estoy listo para ser tomado en tu abrazo. Mi última petición es que veas que yanqui sufre antes de tu ira por sus pecados en tu contra. Alabado sea para ti, Santo de la Muerte."

As he finished with a weakened voice, the American made a quick, precise slash into his throat, and yanked, the throat slit wide open as blood poured everywhere. The last thing he ever saw was the tri-goggled face of a blackened demon who hunted those who dared threaten the United States.

El Sueno, The Dream. Now truly, a dream.

 **Meanwhile, at the same time in Auschwitz. 1:00 PM**

Following the old man's request, the group entered. Save for the soldiers, who stayed outside, knowing too well about this place and its purpose.

Before Rory entered, she looked to the top of the gatehouse, taking in its height, and then to the structures that she could see past the wall. She could then hear something. What is known in the Other-World as a train. A transportation machine that used these tracks to travel. Much faster than the cars that were used.

Her attention was taken to the gate. The side of it anyway. She saw a single man standing at attention. It wasn't a Japanese man, nor American. His uniform was more associated with a German soldier from the Second World War. But there was something different about him. His uniform was black. His helmet bore a shield insignia on the side. And his right collar bore an emblem. A skull, next to what first looked like a lightning bolt. But it turned out to be two S's in a different font style.

The man looked at her, then lowered his head so the helmet would cast a shadow over his eyes, and smiled. An evil, malicious smile. Rory's reaction was nonexistent, though she did feel a millisecond long pang of concern. There was something about him the just roared 'avoid.' He motioned his arm towards the gate. As if beckoning her to enter.

"Geben Sie die Tore, Auschwitz wartet." He said, voice low and calm.

"Rory! Come on!"

Leilei's voice broke her thoughts as Rory looked to the group, then back to the man. But he was gone. 'Was… that another ghost?' She shook it off as she entered. More sounds hitting her. The yelling of Germans, the collection of concerned talking, mumbles, and cries, the sound of dogs barking, and the whistle of the train.

"I remember when my family was deported. We were ordered to leave our home. There were countless droves of us. As we left, the soldiers would take our luggages and toss them aside. Our former neighbors and friends would watch us, calling us names and even throwing things at us. We were being taken here. This was the center of a network of camps. All used for the same purpose. Killing us. We came in trains. As in boxcars. Meant for moving _things._ Not people. We were packed like cattle. I remember during the travel, I looked out one of the windows and saw a boy, my age at the time, watch us go by. He was making the cut throat gesture at us. Then when we arrived, we were loaded off by others who were here. Everywhere you looked, you saw guards and spotlights. They grouped us to different areas. The first was to the 'housing.' The other was to the building over there." The old man pointed his cane to a structure with a staircase leading to a basement.

"You see those chimneys up there?" He asked, receiving nods. "It was during the new arrivals that they were constantly bellowing smoke. The people who went down there… were never seen again".

 **(The Final Solution-Sabaton)**

None understood what he meant by that, and tried to piece it together. But Rory began seeing people again. This time it was a whole crowd. An officer was yelling out orders as soldiers guided the masses of people to different areas. She looked back to the staircase and saw an endless stream of people going down there, and the chimney the old man pointed out.

Smoke poured out endlessly in ungodly amounts.

It hit her, what was happening, and she nearly buckled.

"We lived in these." The man showed them the long structures that they were kept in. The beds… if you could call them that, were more like a collection of mattresses or whatnot. We were in close proximity. Little covers, few pillows. No heating or lights. We were kept here during a curfew as-"

Rory was seeing things again. She saw feet and heads lying on the cots or what not. Shivering. Shaking. She could hear a man wailing, and found him over the boney, shrunken and decomposed body of what she assumed was his mother. She was not shaking. She wasn't moving, at all.

She was dead.

A knock came at the door, followed by a loud demand of silence. She turned to face the door to find its source now left. And the people in here now gone. Another view.

"Every morning, we would wake up and go to roll call. If even one person was missing, we had to stay where we stood until they were found, or the absence reason was discovered. No matter how long it took. In the cold. In the rain. Whatever, we had to stand. Even if someone was dead, you had to 'support' them to make them stand. Especially when they died where they stood. This happened more than I can think… individual and collective punishments were carried out, and the day would pass until night came around. Even then we couldn't sleep, for we had so little space."

He took his arm out and showed a tattoo. "This, is my prisoner number… ingrained on me when I came here. We get a hot drink in the morning, but no breakfast, and a thin meatless soup at noon. We barely had proper nutrition. Those who did… they were subject to live experimentation… of which I do not know of… and of which I am thankful. I have heard horrible horrible things… things that…" He didn't continue.

"W-…" Lelei's quiet voice cracked. "W- what were they trying to do…? What is the purpose of all this?"

The old man took a breath. "The Final Solution. When World War One ended, Germany was in shambles, the economy that is. Hitler was one of many to take power and eventually become the German leader. He put some of the blame for the war being lost on the Jews, as well as other groups that didn't follow his doctrine."

"… you… but even we know that they weren't responsible!" Piña shouted. "Forget his mindset. Why did people follow him if this is what he endorsed?!"

"They didn't truly know… but it's more than that." The old man began. "I will most surely be playing Devil's Advocate here, truly ironic when you've been put through it. Imagine you live in Germany after the war. Your country didn't start it, but you payed for it. And you are suffering. Your cities and infrastructure are, for the most part, untouched. But a whole generation is all but lost. Your money, is worthless. There is a story about a woman who had a basket full of money and left it at a doorstep. When she came back, the basket was gone. But the money remained."

"Gods… it… it was that bad?" Bozes asked.

"Worse. It goes on for years and things get crazy with those making a grab for power. What do you do? Well for most people, who just want to live in prosperity once more, you choose the most likely candidate, and Hitler was just that candidate. He did wonders for the economy, he improved the infrastructure, he rebuilt an army and made Germany a power again. Later, in his expansion across the continent, his plan had been formulating for some time now, it eventually became the Final Solution."

"... no wonder." Was Pina's reply. "Going through years of poverty can make anyone desperate."

"Yes. I should know…" The old man said. He directed them to the large yard, and Rory's mind was going at a thousand miles an hour. All the while hearing the constant noises she heard before.

'How can people put a man like that in power…? Maybe they didn't know? Perhaps he didn't publicize the plan? Maybe the people were that into him? AGH! The politics of this world are so CONFUSING!"

She saw another vision, and heard the old man's fading voice. "Sometimes they'd round us up at random here and 'inspect' us. When you could easily say they were just looking for people to kill simply for the sake of-" Rory saw a group of people looking down at the ground, a single officer walking among them and 'inspecting' them. Suddenly, his hand lifted a pistol and fired. The target slumped lifelessly.

None of the others moved an inch, though they did wince or jerk at the shot.

Another inspection. Another shot.

And another, and another. More and more and more.

The vision suddenly stopped as the view was now of the present day.

They came upon a large open pit. "This, was what we, or I, called the burn pit. When you cannot bury or cremate the bodies fast enough, this was where they went. Up a con-" Rory found another sight. The pit was blazing with fire gushing from it, a conveyor belt feeding bodies of varying decay states to it. They fell one by one into the inferno. Rory could hear screams coming from the pit. Was that? No… no… it couldn't possibly-

A female's voice broke the air. She saw someone crawling out of the pit. A woman and a couple of men. They reached the edge, for one to lose his grip and fall back, letting out a scream that would put fear into the dead. The woman crying for help. The two guards there just stared dully at them. One lifted casually lifted his boot, then slammed it into the woman's face, sending her tumbling and screaming back into the fire. The other man was shot by the other guard.

"Er hätte den Griff verloren, weißt du." The first guard said, calmly disapproving his friend's 'waste of ammo.'

"Ich wollte nur heute einen Tötung bekommen." Was the kill-greedy reply.

The screams continued. There were more people inside the pit. All burning alive.

Rory's head was shaking in disbelief as she tried to control herself. Finding the vision gone and the old man's voice returning. "- that's how my family died… I was the 'lucky' one… lucky… I should've died with them."

She began to stray from the group as the visions kept coming. Her normally mischievous, smug face now bearing a thousand yard stare and a barely open mouth.

Six men, in the cover of the night, were trying to escape. They finished a little hole that was dug over the past days and began to crawl. At that moment, spotlights shone on them and sirens sounded. Immediately after that, machine guns opened fire and killed five of them. The sixth managed to escape and ran for his life, with guards in hot pursuit. Rory hoped he made it. No one deserved this. But to her horror, he was captured in the morning, and then hung in front of every other prisoner. Five other men were shot by a firing squad for suspicion of being conspirators.

The camp was fully replaced by her vision now. Filled with walking skeletons and armed guards. The guards held emotionless faces as the people they 'watched over' went by. All dressed like prisoners and wearing a symbol to show their placing. Some had the Star of David. Lines of detainees, weak and starving, were hacking at ground with pickaxes. For what reason? Whenever one began coughing, they were deemed 'sick' and taken away, never to be seen again. A pair had wheelbarrows being taken to the pit walked by. Wheelbarrows that were filled with bodies.

Rory found herself following those who were sick, and found they were being stripped of their clothes and belongings, shoved into a single large cell with no other doors. No beds. No sinks or anything. Rory was in there now. An object fell from the roof, and released some kind of cloud. The people began panicking and shouting. Rory didn't know what to do. She was about to act, but realized it was just a vision. Like a dream. Meaning she could only helplessly watch as these people, children included, die from this gas. Some were leaving marks on the steel walls, trying to escape.

After mere seconds, it was over. They were all dead.

She followed the guards and watched as they put the bodies into a large oven, the oven the chimneys were linked to. While others were taken to labs. She buckled again.

The train's whistle.

The concerned mumbles and conversations.

The shouting of soldiers.

The weeping of mourners.

The screams of the dying.

The screams…

 ** _Screams…_**

It was all engulfing her now.

The old man said it went on for 5 YEARS! And Auschwitz was surely around longer than that.

Rory Mercury, apostle of Emloy, was breaking down.

With a sudden stop, the noises ceased filling the air and she found herself outside of the building. To the rear. She drew the strength to look at the front of the camp, and saw something she never expected. Soviet soldiers entering the camp. She released a small sigh of relief, seeing the people locked here for life finally free.

She began crying, grabbing her axe and putting her back up against the wall, sliding down and hitting the ground, legs up and hands arms resting on the knees, face buried in them. "Emloy… tell me this didn't happen… tell me this is not true…" She whispered. Even the cruelest of Human beings back home… none could ever reach such depths of depravity. None.

"Rory."

Once again, it was Lelei. The group managed to find her. She looked up at them, eyes watery and leaking tears.

"Rory… you're crying."

Without any warning whatsoever, the demigoddess let out a loud bawl as she lunged forward and latched onto the shocked mage, who could only respond by embracing her and gently rubbing her backside to calm her.

 **…**

They left the camp, seeing the old man close the gate. But Rory took one last look at this place. This… this terrible place.

She gave a simple bow of the head and a prayer before departing, sniffling slightly. None of the Falmarts said a word, just showing faces as pale as snow. Myui having to be carried by one of her maids. Unwilling to look until they left this nightmarish relic of a past age. "This is just one example of how a nation, a people, can be driven to do things in the right conditions. One example of how terrible our world can be." Said Nolan. Who began reaching in a bag he had for tissues. Everyone was pretty much crying. Rory drug her feet to Itami as they approached, then stopped, before grabbing the lower area of his uniform and burying her face in it. The stifles followed.

Not really knowing what to do, Itami just let her cry and gave her reassuring rubs on the head. It was pretty strange, comforting a demigoddess. Then again, this was the Holocaust they were talking about.

"Please…" She whispered.

"What?" Itami asked.

"Please." She said. "Please tell me." She looked up at Itami with a wild expression of emotional agony, pupils dilated and tears falling. "TELL ME HE SUFFERED! TELL ME HITLER SUFFERED LIKE THE ANIMAL HE WAS!"

"… he committed suicide when he realized the war was lost as the American and Russian armies converged on Berlin." Was the answer.

Rory was silent, before a slight smile led to a few relieved, quiet laughs. "Thank Emloy… so much thanks…" Of course with this in mind no one dared mention how there were some who denied the Holocaust, or even those like the Neo-Nazis, who even in present day, supported Hitler's 'grand plan.'

Keating and Scott thanked the old man again. "Do you need a hand getting back home?" Scott asked.

"Well… if you wouldn't mind sir… I'm not my old self… it's not every day I come here." The old man said with a slight chuckle.

Scott volunteered. "I'll see to him. The rest of you take to the next destination. That way **_I_** won't have to answer for why we're late." He said with a smirk.

"With all due respect, Captain. Fuck you." 30K said. Earning laughs from everyone. Scott followed the old man, momentarily moving to help him when it seemed he would fall over before rebalancing.

"Next destination? Aren't we going back to Japan?" Bozes asked.

"No. ONE MORE stop. Then it's back to Japan." Was the reply from Keating.

 **Ivankiv Raion, Ukraine. 5:05 PM**

They were now in an environment similar to that of Auschwitz, dark and gloomy, but it had no structures yet.

They kept going until they reached a military checkpoint with Ukrainian guards. They were with what was soon to be recognized as a familiar face.

"Borislav?" Piña said.

"Ah. Hello tovarishchi!" The large Russian general heartily greeted, two Spetsnaz flanking him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back at Fort Gate." Diaz said.

"I was. But after I heard about this. I decided to attend, and to give Keating update about current events."

A Ukrainian guard said they were clear, and provided them with required vehicles. They entered and drove further in the land. The Falmarts noticed something peculiar. The trees at first were nice and green. It was a warm time of the year. But now, they were getting more leafless.

They went further and found the trees looked dead. The landscape was… gloomy, eerie. Just plain depressing to look at. More so than Auschwitz Then they found it. A town. They figured it was a sleepy, lazy kind with this atmosphere. But they realized something as the distance closed.

It was old. Not just in style, but in condition. This place looked nothing like the other areas of the world. They saw vegetation growing over cars and buildings. Completely abandoned buildings. There were fences all rusted and strewn in vegetation. They stopped near the side of a river. The whole town was empty. _EMPTY._ Not _ONE_ soul.

Borislav was standing there, staring at the landscape, with what seemed to be a look of great pain in his eyes. "Бог благословит их души... 50,000 people used to live here… now it is ghost town." He said quietly.

"Where are we?" Kato asked.

"… Chernobyl."

Lelei struggled saying the word. "Back in 1986, this was perfect example of a Russian city of the Nuclear Age."

"Nuclear Age? You mean nuclear bombs?!" Rory asked, recalling the descriptions of the weapons.

"Da. But there was more to it than weapons. Atomic and nuclear power opened new possibilities. Including electricity. Makes our machines and lights work and all that. That building over there?" He said, pointing to the blown up structure. "It was nuclear reactor. Provides enough electricity to power whole cities."

"What happened?" Leilei asked.

"… in April of that year, in the number 4 reactor. There was a hurried late night power-failure stress test, in which safety systems were deliberately turned off, a combination of design flaws and reactor operators arranging the core in a contrary manner eventually resulted in bad conditions flashing water to steam, generating explosion and an open-air graphite 'fire.' Producing updrafts for 9 days. Lofting plumes of fission products into atmosphere. It was the material waste from the use of the nuclear reactor, and it was released into the air, going on to fall-out onto much of the western USSR and Europe. Initial deaths and those of after the event… well over 200,000."

To say the Falmarts were uneasy would be a lie. They were shaking in their little shoes. They took the more spacious car, letting the soldiers stay behind. Borislav drove to the east and passing through dozens of villages to show them the extent of the disaster's reach. He seemed to drive on certain roads, avoiding more convenient ones. Wooden farmhouses and sheds and barns, many crumbling, overgrown with foliage and moss. Fences so covered in moss they leaned at angles, and structures so primitive the Falmarts felt more at home.

"Good Flare above." Piña whispered.

"This is nothing. Just wait until you see Pripyat, where the reactor is located." Borislav said. A car ride later, they were in Pripyat. It was even worse. One thing that grabbed their attention was the big building with a hole blown out of it. They entered the limits, and exited the car. "Stay close to me at all times, there are pockets of radiation around here. Step in one, and you'll die." The memory of Scott explaining radiation panged in their minds. The structures were all in gray cinder block. A sort of building block like feeling to it. Colors were gone, with only fades existing. It was so still, this place. Cars parked at intersections, doors still open. Suitcases and lockers and wheelbarrows piled high with clothes, pots and pans, and pictures. Just strewn everywhere.

They passed a school. A playground taken by nature. The school doors were open. Meaning students and teachers had run from the building. They swore as they passed by, they heard children playing, laughing, then screaming as if fire fell from the sky.

Rory found a child's doll sitting perfectly upright on the rim of a sandbox, and nearly cried as she got a closer look at it.

"This is what Nuclear Armageddon looks like, friends. THIS, is the end. It will be like this for next three hundred years. Maybe longer. That long until contamination levels fade. Take my advice. Don't come here at night. No need to say why… as crazy as it sounds… some people came back here. Do not ask me why, for I do not know. Perhaps to escape authority…"

They began to return, passing an apartment building. Each balcony door had a sixth door open. It was facing southeast, towards the plant. Below many of them was a faded number in red or orange.

"What's this all about?" Tuka asked.

"It wasn't until next morning. Many children had left for school, that the evacuation order was made. People were to mark balconies of their bus's number so loved ones would find them."

"Flare Almighty, this isn't real." The princess choked.

Rory… was seeing the worst of it. The visions returned. And she was looking at a sky of blackened smoke belching into the air as people screamed and panicked in their language, running so fast it was as if something unholy pursued them. Then there were those who responded by going towards it. Those who would most likely NEVER leave alive, or, if they did would wish they did there. They would either drop entire swathes of water into the inferno and end up incinerated by the toxic fumes, or survive and later become something that barely looked Human. The scene seemed to play fast forward every few seconds for her. Going through the days it took to stop this disaster, and seeing the sky grow blacker and blacker as radioactive soot filled the air until not a single patch of sky could be seen. And seeing things so horrible, so… it isn't worth speaking. It just isn't.

And finally, something so sickening, something so inhumane, so inexcusably selfish, she couldn't believe it could be real. Her mind briefly returned to reality, and heard Borislav say 'There are those who take advantage of this. This is a big present for bad men. Those who are willing to pay millions to get their hands on the radioactive materials for their own selfish, nefarious means.' And she was seeing such men now. They were dressed in Soviet military uniforms, but their actions suggested otherwise. Other men were there, men in… questionable attire. One man grabbed her attention, bald and in charge. Little did she know she was looking at the now deceased Imran Zakhaev, former leader of the Ultranationalists. Men tossed gold bars to one another. So the Other-World _does_ have gold. And if this is the case, values it highly. Hell, a whole case of it was full.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Did they not know what this place was? What they were bartering was capable of?! She's seen despicable men in her lifetime, but this? This was a whole new level of depravity. Even the most insensitive of Saderans… no… of people in her world always willing to get an edge over their enemy would surely refuse such a thing! It made her want to act and kill them all, but this was only a vision, she could do nothing even if she tried.

A sound of thunder was heard, and immediately after, the bald man's left arm was brutally blown off, blood splattering everywhere. The only indication of what happened being a line of cut air cutting into the ground behind him, and originating from a building in the distance. And the vision ended, leaving her with the group.

"You have seen enough?" They nodded. "Chernobyl is prime example of a lesson. That power must be expertly and carefully wielded if it is to be used. Or else people will suffer. And in this case. People did indeed suffer. Thousands of people. Including my grandfather. He was firefighter, and he was one of the first to go in, even though he knew he would die… he was instantly charred." Borislav said, a tear forming. "And this is not the only uninhabitable nuclear wasteland in our world."

"Th-there's another one?" Was Pina's response.

"Da. In America." Silence. "Slipstone, New Mexico. In 2003, the water supply of city was hit by radiation poisoning. It was nowhere near as violent or turbulent, but the end is the same. A whole town gone. It became the point of relief efforts. Quarantined. The pictures were… unimaginable. The survivors, looking like zombies who only tried to escape, and first responders were forced to send them back. And the worst part? It was no accident. It was purposefully done." Silence. "Kuan-Yin Zhao… never thought I'd say or hear that name again. For years, he was the undisputed kingpin of the Chinese underworld. Ever vice or necessity was under his palm. And he created something called Jagged, a drug. An addict's nightmare and fantasy. Dozens of times more addictive than meth, and symptoms were horrible. Like pooling of blood under the skin. People buy these illegal things for a number of reasons. To escape reality, to feel good, the list goes on. Its components could be found in food additives to allergy medications. All cheap, legal, and unregulated in a preventing way. It spread across the world like a plague, from slums to suburbs. Justice systems overwhelmed, and crimes skyrocketed because of it. Addicts would kill for the money in your pocket."

The moments of silence was broken by Rory. A quiet voice. She simply asked. "Why?"

"Revenge. Against us. The US, UK, and Russia cooperated against his organization, Killing 23 members of his family, hitting his money. It was the only way, but it was working. His flow of Jagged was almost nonexistent. So he used the material from _here_ to implicate Iran, still a boogeyman to the world. The US prepares for war, we Russians are involved because it was OUR responsibility to protect this source. Iran's defiance would do the rest. And when war erupted, Zhao would have his revenge."

"… that's it?" Rory asked. " _That's IT?"_ She was getting angry. "He killed an entire town with this poison, and nearly started a war all because someone managed to stop his illegal activities by killing his undeserving family, and put him in the ground?! THAT'S IT?!"

"Money." Borislav said. "To some people, money is the only thing that matters. BUT, and this is a big BUT, he failed."

"… what happened to him?" Rory demanded. And Borislav's face changed to the biggest smug grin you could ever imagine. Perhaps surpassing Rory herself.

"Last I heard, his arms were and I quote, 'found bound to a train car's platform railing, the rest of him laying two hundred feet away, crushed beneath the locomotive's wheels.'" Upon hearing this gruesome end, Rory began to smile too. And calmed. "Come, let us leave this place."

They met back up with the others, and soon made preparations to go back to Japan. Everyone agreed to not talk about what they just witnessed, what they saw. It was over now. Time to enjoy what little time they had left. Just another stay at a hotel to rest some time away.

 **July 23** **rd** **Japan 12:00 PM**

"I'm tuckered out." Nolan said, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"You're telling me." 30K said.

"You two just woke up… *sigh* So. You going back to the Fort?" Itami asked.

"Yeah. Ghosts never rest. Besides, I'm sure they could use more Ghosts back there to help out. Even with the recent successes." Diaz pointed out.

"Da. There is big news for you Ghosts, and for you only. So it is advised to get back as soon as you can." Borislav said. The bus was allowed to go and drop the generals and Ghosts off save for Nolan. He was sticking around for more history lessons. Now that they were back in Japan, which once again, was free of terrorist activity, the Rainbow Six escort could break off and get back to their original duties. Trent stuck with them however.

The Ghosts were encountered by other soldiers there. Shino nearly broke out of the bus window when she saw who it was. Chinese Special Forces, with American and Russian escorts. Like before.

 **…**

 **Fort Gate.**

The Ghosts passed back through the Gate and into the Special Region, finding much of the fort repaired after the attack.

"Over here!" The voice of Scott reached their ears. He along with Cedric and some other Ghosts came. Speaking to Chinese soldiers. "Finally. The gang's back together again." He said, earning laughs. "Hey. New faces?"

"Yep. China's starting to jump on the bandwagon." Diaz responded.

"Hello." One said, approaching. "Captain Jié Wang of the Eagles special forces."

"Captain Scott Mitchell. Nice to have more help over here." He said, shaking his hand.

"I watched your documentary on Modern Heroes. Between you and me, I never liked North Korea. They grew further from 'friends' with each passing day." Said Wang.

"Yeah. But I'm a little worried. Isn't Japan the one who's leading this Coalition?" Kozak asked.

"On paper, but the ultimate decision is decided by the other nations too, as in the first that entered. At least, that's what I remembered." Scott said.

"Besides, we volunteered, and Russia seemed happy to get us here." Said Wang as they began walking.

"Well, regardless, it'll be nice to have China with us. May even help heal some wounds." Kozak said.

"What the hell are they doing here?!"

"Oh jeez." Kozak said, knowing it was a Japanese soldier who said that. There was a group of them coming over, just in their fatigues, no gear.

"Who invited them?" The leading one asked.

"We volunteered." Said Wang.

"Pphhh. Yeah, that's rich." Was the reply. Scott began to stand between the two, just in case.

"Why are you letting these commies in here, Captain? We already have enough help."

"Not my choice, but that doesn't mean I won't stop you from doing something stupid." Said Scott.

"Something stupid? I had a grandfather who died because of them!" The soldier yelled.

"Did we ask you to invade us?" Wang asked calmly.

"He's got you there." Bo said.

"SHUT UP! I'm not sharing this fort with them, let alone anything else!" The Japanese man yelled.

"They're going to be taken into temporary housing with Mexican forces." Scott said.

"So they can smuggle into our bunks?" The Japanese soldier asked. Laughs resounded, even from some lingering Mexican soldiers.

"It's funny because it just might happen." The Mexicans said.

The Japanese soldier was getting frustrated, and got closer, with Scott getting in the way. "Hey, come on now man, this isn't worth it."

"Shut up boogeyman! I'm a real soldier, fighting on the actual frontlines! Ghosts are only good for cowards who stab in the back!"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!" A very familiar voice yelled.

"Oh fuck." Was the Japanese soldier's reaction to the outburst. Only one man could yell like that.

"Who's the slimey little unorganized shit twinkle-toed cocksucker down here who just signed his own death warrant?!" Was the angry demand of none other than Gunny himself.

"R. Lee Eremy. Captain Jié Wang. Good to meet you."

"You too, Captain." The former sergeant said, giving a friendly wave. Followed by a hostile "NOW WHO DISSED THE GHOSTS?!"

 **…**

 **Tokyo 2:14 PM**

With the Americans back in the Gate, the remaining group members went to mingle in the city.

Before going their separate ways, they stopped by a museum. Before Nolan could speak, Kurata was heard as he began the history lesson in his usual cheerful tone. "Way back whenever, Japan wasn't here. Then in the year -40,000 it probably was. Back then it was connected to the rest of Asia until icebergs melted, leaving it an island, and now there's lots of _trees!_ Cuz it's warm-"

Shino responded with a bonk to the head, leaving the SDF soldier with a comical sad face as he sulked away. "He is right, but I figured it's better if someone who doesn't recite YouTube vidios explained it. Tomita, how good's your history?"

"So and so." Was Tomita's honest reply.

"Good enough. Get yappin."

"I don't remember exact years, and I'm REALLY condensing, so this is sort of brief and to the point. But it began taking off when we started growing rice farms. You own the farms, you own the food, and everyone needs food. So rice farming gave rise to kingdoms, the most important one being Yamato, where the emperor was based. Years later came the Taika Reforms-"

"That made the government govern more, and making the government more like China's government, which is a government that governs more." Interrupted Kurata, earning stares from his SDF comrades. He smiled innocently. "Then we stole China's alphabet and wrote a book. About ourselves, then a lot of poetry and art and another book about ourselves."

'Tryin to impress Persia, I bet." Nolan thought in a deadpan tone.

Tomita continued with. "We based the capital in Kyoto in 794. We used to move it whenever the emperor died. Eventually we became so enamored with art and pleasures in life in the royal palace that we never really cared about running the country. So how do you protect your stuff if you live outside the palace? Hire samurai, basically a sort of Japanese counterpart to knights."

"Samurai. That name sounds familiar…" Pina mumbled, "Off our coast is an island nation called Miwa. They mostly keep to themselves. They have soldiers called samurai."

"HEEEEEYYYYYYY whaddaya know?!" Itami cried. "If they have samurai there, you know what else they might have?"

"Advanced martial arts?" Shino chimed.

"Serene landscapes with Cherry Blossoms and fantastic magic?" Asked Kurokawa

"Poetry and art beyond our imagination?" Tomita brought up.

"KITSUNES!" Itami cried. Earning a delighted shout from an already fantasizing Kurata, and sweat drop-pale faces from the others.

"I swear to Buddha, I wanna stab you in your fucking face, commander." Shino growled. He just laughed nervously.

"Even _I_ don't think I can fix that." Nolan joked. "Anyway. The rich important people began hiring samurai, the poor couldn't obviously. They became more powerful than the regular government, and formed the shogunate. Basically the military ruling body of Japan. They let the emperor keep his palace and all, but there was no doubt that it was the shogun who ruled Japan. Later on, the Mongols, a nomadic people, invaded China. The Mongols came to invade the Japanese islands next-"

"And died in a tornado." Kurata interrupted again.

"Actually a typhoon. They tried again and managed to land, a war was fought-"

"But they died in a tornado again." Shino held a fist up, warning the unconcerned soldier.

"Some time after, the shogunate overthrows the emperor and moves to Kyoto. But the emperor was still kept around. Then guess what? It's time for _Who's going to be the next Shogun?_ " Shino the group fell to the floor, except Kurata who was happy that Nolan was following his example. "Usually it's the Shogun's son, but at the time, he didn't have one, so he pushed for his brother to take the reigns, but then PLOT TWIST!" He said in an overdramatic voice, earning a few laughs from the Falmarts. "The Shogun has a kid. So now who's it gonna be?"

Tomita continued. "Eventually, a war broke out, the Onin War. The result was the two samurai clans were torn apart and the country broke into pieces. Hundreds of feuding clans led by daimyo. It was 1483, and that was the beginning of the Sengoku Jidai. A hundred years of civil war for land and control."

"One hundred years? ONE HUNDRED?" Was Bozes' reply. "Gods above, I've heard of civil wars lasting a long time, but ONE HUNDRED YEARS? That's even longer than the Unification war in Miwa. But… it was between 3 major clans and their sub-clans. A three-way war."

"Well well, another similarity. Ish. The Europeans came around in 1558, looking to trade, sell some stuff. Like clocks, and guns and-"

"JESUS." Kurata chimed, and was instantly punched in the face. Leaving a hilarious imprint as he fell. You could swear steam was coming off of him. The only clue of what happened being Shino's seething face.

"Ouch. Somebody get that guy a band-aid." Nolan said. "Japan has many many interesting points in history, but the Senkoku Jidai is without a doubt one of, if not the greatest. It's the time we think of when we think of samurai. Treachery, bravery and change. A time of personalities like Miyamoto Musashi, Oda Nobunaga, Hattori Hanzo, and Tokugawa Ieyasu. Their names live on today. It's the most seminal moments in Japan's history. It's in the province of Mikawa, home of the Matsudaira where a real game changer begins. Kyoto is not that far away. Whoever controls Kyoto, in theory controls the country."

"But they were surrounded by other powerful clans. The Oda to the west and the Imagawa to the east. It was only a matter of time until someone moved in to claim territory in the age of might makes right." Tomita said. "And it happened in 1548 as Oda forces marched in, and the Matsudaira turned to the Imagawa. And get it, but they had to send the heir of the clan as a prisoner in exchange, only for him to be captured and taken to Oda lands, where they threaten to kill the boy if the alliance isn't broken. So what does the clan head do?"

"Rescue him right? Or pay a ransom? Something along those lines?"

"He writes back, and says what I believe is, 'Kill my son.'" Silence from the Falmarts. "'In doing so, you will be showing just how committed I am to my alliance with the Imagawa. What a Catch-22. Don't kill my son, I win. _Kill_ my son, I win more. And BOY does it work, in fact the Oda have no idea what to do now, so they just keep him at a temple for a number of years."

"That's never happened before… at least as far as I know." Lelei commented.

"He is unharmed until the Oda can get rid of him. In exchange for the safety of the new Oda heir, they want the boy and the castle they're sieging. Hey, good riddance, amiright?" Nolan joked, earning laughs again. "Kind of a quid pro quo as he becomes the new head of the Matsudaira. He would become a man in 1556 and return to Mikawa, and the alliance is going well as the Oda retreat. He was a genius, reducing forts to rubble, but the Imagawa did better, until they march to the last fort of the Oda. They hold up outside the last fort, celebrating their final victory, too early if you ask me, by drinking and partying. One last fort, and Kyoto was not too far. The Matsudaira are further off. But their new leader, Oda Nobunaga refuses a hopeless situation and gambles on one desperate assault. He is ushered to surrender or hide, but he refuses that. Just defending the castle will only buy a few days, so he takes a gamble and attacks. He gathers a few hundred men to march against the tens of thousands of the Imagawa. 2500 men to be exact. And the Imagawa are resting in a gorge he knows from his boyhood days. He has a plan."

Tomita took the reigns next. "He put 500 of his men up on a hill, to a fortified temple. They're there to be a decoy. The men in the gorge are just 'It's just one more fort to take.' But Oda went around a pass, where the gorge saw them until they attacked. It began raining, and most of the men are drunk from partying. And when the rain stopped, the Oda attacked. It was mayhem as the unprepared Imagawa were cut down by the charge. In fact, the Imagawa leader thinks its just a ruckus until he's killed. Just like that, the Imagawa army is gone. And the crazy thing, this was EVERYTHING! The Imagawa brought everyone as they thought they were gonna go all the way to Kyoto with that army."

"How foolish." Rory muttered.

"Their neighbors divide their land, even a former ally. But the Matsudaira boy decided to meet with Oda. And an agreement was made. He would become… kind of a… junior partner if you will. He would one day become Tokugawa Ieyasu, and make his clan into the Tokugawa clan. He'd make his own stab for Kyoto soon. His alliance with the Tokugawa would become very important as they were at least 3 clans that were far more powerful. The Hojo, The Takeda, and the Uesugi."

"Hold on hold on waiwaiwaiwait!" Bozes cried. "Ok… if they were far more powerful, and anyone who controlled Kyoto controlled Japan, why didn't one of them do it instead?"

"Well because every time one tried, another would invade." Tomita answer. Bozes stood like a statue with a blank face, then shrank back, feeling like an idiot for asking. It was a simple question. "So, this means Oda could look with impunity, right?"

"Or with a pretty big buffer at least, but yet." Nolan answered. "There's one more man who plays a role in this, Toyotomi Hideoshi."

"HOLD ON." Itami said. "I think it's important to state the significance of names."

"Oohhhhhh yeah, that's right." Tomita said. "He wasn't called Toyotomi Hideyoshi at that time, nor was Tokugawa called Tokugawa, and neither was- well you see, people back then changed their names like 13 times, like every time they got stronger, too many names. So we call them by the names history remembers them as. Same goes with the clans."

"… wha?" Asked the Falmarts.

"Exactly. Get this, Toyotomi was a sandal bearer, yeah. His job was to literally carry Oda's shoes around, but he was good at is, and ended up overseeing castles!

"… wha?!"

"He was ordered to build a fortress near Inabayama after rallying the Saito clan's allies and vassals, he was a better diplomat and administrator, and then began building the jumping off point. He built the place near the foot of Inabayama, and they say he built it overnight."

"… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Ok ok, we're sure he didn't build it OVERNIGHT, but getting a legend like that? You had to of built it damn fast. Ah, here's the museum. Basically he built it fast enough before the Saito could realize it. And he even found a path to sneak into the enemy castle and sabotage the armories. And seize the gates. He needed a good reason to march in though, he couldn't just take over Kyoto and all is good."

"But… didn't you just say might makes right?" Myui asked.

"Well, that's also the problem, you just conquer here and there, you get seen as a power-hungry individual. No one likes a simple conqueror. But Ashikaga Yoshiaki showed up in his lands, whose brother, the shogun was killed and leaving him displaced. He asks Oda for help in reinstating himself as the rightful heir. Nobunaga was given an opportunity, and said of course he'll help."

"Fingers crossed." Whispered Nolan.

"But eventually it became clear to Yoshiaki that Oda was in for power… AFTER the restoration. And he sent out secret letters to ask for help. The Asakura saw through a ruse, and another war began. And despite Oda's agreements with the Azai, the Azai decided to rebel, which is bad since Oda had to march through their territory. Despite his demands to fight, he was convinced to fall back. It's one reason he made it so far, he was always playing to win. He would return and fight the Asakura and Azai forces, but is again pushed back despite a great battle the Tokugawa being great allies. Another clan, the Miyoshi decide to join in, and align themselves with the Ikko Ikki. But they weren't like the other clans, they were warrior monks and peasants."

"Is there a reason they're all coming at Nobunaga piecemeal instead of at once? I mean they should obviously have enough power to crush the Oda, right?" Asked Tuka, looking around at some of the exibits within the museum.

"Another thing about the Sengoku Jidai." Nolan commented. "A state of mutual distrust. That's why the Oda-Tokugawa alliance was such an advantage. But the Ikko-Ikki were major. Militant Buddhists, they took over the Kaga province for 100 years, NO SAMURAI within that province. But they were more of a coalition than a group, and suffered the same mistrust as the clans. And they didn't follow the same rules. A samurai clan has boundaries, and if anyone enters, it's war. But the Ikko-Ikki were monks, and they had their province, but they pretty much went wherever they pleased. I mean it's hard to stop your own people from building a temple. These particular monks were from Ishiyama Hongon-ji. More like a fortress complex than a temple. They weren't paying taxes, stopping trade, and were being a nuisance. He surrounded the temple, but it didn't go so well. For 11 years he'd attack, no samurai fortress, no daimyo castle held out as long as the Ikko Ikki did."

"And they were peasants? Gods above…"

It was Tomita's turn now. "Nobunaga eventually had to make an alliance with former enemies Azai and Asakura, with the monks of Enryaku-ji. The monks were pretty much his biggest obstacle, and their temple was from Mount Hiei."

"Wait. Mount Hiei?" Nolan asked.

"I went there once. SO serene and peaceful." Shino said, recalling the memory. Nolan was already on his phone and looking it up. "Jesus, this one's practically IN Kyoto."

"He bites his pride, and joins with them to take over Enryakuji, But it's a tragic one. after his experience, he sets fire to the treeline and allowed the fire to travel to the temple, then ordering everyone to be killed. EVERYONE. By now it was 1571, and things were getting good for the Oda, but for Tokugawa, the Takeda were coming."

As they walked through the museum, and looked over the many exhibits of armor, weapons, maps, etc. Tomita and Nolan continued talking about the Sengoku Jidai and its events. They spoke of how Tokugawa held out against the Takeda with only 5 men thanks to the ninja Hattori Hanzo and his band. Forcing a retreat. Making it seem ironic how it was ninjas who were loyal to the end, whereas most of the samurai mentioned here are backstabbing and betraying each other. Take note, ninja are more trustworthy. Shingen returned, and ended up shotby a sniper, and succeeded by his son Katsuyori. The siege of Nagashino giving rise to the legend of Torii Suneemon who gave his life to give word that help was coming. And how it ended with the Takeda cavalry being scattered and defeated.

And Uesugi Kenshin, the man considered the avatar of Bishamonten. How he planned a massive assault on Oda lands, when he dies. (Kinda anti-climatic) Oda was finally close to unifying all of Japan, when as he's on his way to reinforce Toyotomi at a siege, only to be killed by his general, Akechi Mistuhide, who himself was killed by bandits after being routed by Tokugawa and Hideyoshi, and how Hideyoshi put the 2 year old Oda Nidenobu as heir to the shogun and pave the way to unifying Japan and making extreme reforms, up until his death and the battle of Sakigahara, ending with Tokugawa as shogun, and the country entering isolation until the Industrial era. Going through all the way up to World War 2, up to today.

As soon as I-SDF was mentioned, Itami again left the crowd. "I'm going off to do what I wanna do. You have fun."

"HEY! Come back here!" Shino demanded, but he ignored her.

So while the rest of the group mingled in the museum, and eventually split to show off the city, Itami was left alone. Which was fine by him, especially with the mentioning of I-SDF. It was a sore subject for him, no doubt they were talking about Otomo now. He was already buying some doujinshi and was on his way to a more secluded area. He reached Tokyo Bay, before his sights were taken by a particular structure. Kokubo Sosho. Home to the Japanese Ministry of Defense, and at a time, the I-SDF.

Itami stared at the structure. His usual blank, bored stare now more associated with one of sorrow and pain. The now defunct Information Self-Defense Force, newly-established in 2006 to protect against information warfare attacks after the Georgian Information Crisis in 2004. However, it came under fire from other nations, including America as it violated Article 9 of the Post-war Constitution, forbidding Japan from mobilizing a force capable of striking beyond its borders. But it was minor from that country. It was China and North Korea who complained the most.

Then came the East-Asian Crisis. The Chinese-North Korean blockades in response to tensions, the sending of the USS Clarence E. Walsh, America's most advanced information ship. The blackouts in Japan and New York, done by PMC Displace International as was later discovered.

Following that was the unthinkable. The Walsh was sunk by a North Korean anti-ship missile, and things got worse. Evidence proved that North Korea wasn't behind it after all, but they still invaded the South, starting the Second Korean Civil War.

Then came the big revelation. Otomo, head of the I-SDF, had spoken to the JSDF's commanders, he demanded to order the remilitarization of Japan and the repealing of the Constitution, or else he would attack his own country with a forced North Korean missile launch in 96 hours. He was apprehended and admitted to the responsibility, and the I-SDF was disbanded.

"I trusted you." He said to himself quietly. "You know that right? You were the only one I had left, and years later, you just pull that stunt. How long were you planning I wonder…? My parents were gone, and I trusted you… did you not think about me? Did you forget I was here? Were you really willing to start the mother of all wars? Even though I could've been a victim? A lost soul?" He scoffed, and turned away from the bad memory. But not before letting a tear fall.

"I couldn't believe it myself." Itami's attention was taken by an older voice, and his gaze fell upon a man in a business uniform. A politician atmosphere about him. Though, it was a familiar face.

"Kano-san… good to see you again…" Itami said, blankly.

"I know… don't bring it up. Let's go, you shouldn't be hanging around here if that's the case."

"Sometimes I just have to remind myself of what happened…" Itami said.

"Don't I know it? I have to look it all up on YouTube to really remember." Kano was about to go further, but decided not to. Itami was for the most part, able to put this past him. If he continued… "Still. It's weird to see that little kid all grown up. It's been 20 years since the last time we really, truly were able to hang out." The old man said.

"Hah. Well it's weird to see that old man a defense minister."

"Yeah. It still doesn't feel real. All the power and responsibility, and it's usually the… well… _those_ guys getting the spots." Was the response.

"You asked me if the manga I had was any good, and the next thing you know we're meeting here in the middle of a war."

"Hmm hmm. Life's full of surprises, huh?" Kano said. "I read all the manga you told me about since then."

"And I loved all the old manga you lent me." Itami chimed. "The ghost-town showdown between the black gunman and the young Asian boy was really great!"

"Right? That's the best. *Sigh* they rarely make em like they used to."

"OH! That reminds me. Here you go." Itami provided the bag he had to the minster, filled with manga. The man took it gratefully.

"Thanks. I can't even risk a bookstore these days. Either someone calling me out or getting booed, you know how it is." He said. "And you know…" He stopped, sighing. "Are our guests doing well?" He continued.

"I'd say we gave them PLENTY to think about. Just one more hurdle of things to show them here in Japan before we had back." Itami said.

"Glad to hear it. Until you do, be careful. We've had no word from the Masks since the incident days ago. I don't like this sudden silence."

"Yeah. Agent Trent, Secret Service guy, mentioned that back in America. Complete blackout. I think it's preparation for something major." Said Itami.

"Yeah. That's why right now, I want you to get back to the group now, there's no telling what's gonna happen now that the hours are passing by. OH, and uh. Tell Pina that Caldwell and Treskayev are here. They want a quick discussion with her before you go back across the Gate. They'll be waiting for you first thing in the morning."

 **5:34 PM**

Itami found the group with a bunch of stuff, and Tomita in apparent disappointment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"When they said art, I figured they meant Greek or Roman stuff. But apparently that wasn't it." Tomita replied.

Itami just gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh. I see." He replied, seeing the collection that Pina had with her. "Wait… where's Rory-san?"

"She ran off towards Aichi Prefecture about 30 minutes ago, but as she put it, Owari. I tried to stop her but…" Kurata said, an ice pack still on his face from Shino's punch.

"Guess talking about the Sengoku Jidai was enough to get her curious" Tomita said.

"Hah. I guess that's the truth… ok. Everyone go where they wanted? Everyone good?"Itami's question was met with silence and nods. "Ok then, we can't wait for Rory-san to come back to us, in time, let's go. Off to the hot springs!" He said, earning cheers, along with a lacking cheer from Tomita. Later, Itami saw what kind of media the princess had purchased, before seeing a particular manga. He asked if he could see it for a moment, and was granted. Seeing the cover, his face grew mortified and pale, trembling at the sight. It was a questionably feminine-looking young boy with short blond girlish hair, and a particularly small pair of trunks.

"Wh-wh-wh-where did you get this?!" He cried.

"At one of those 'manga' stores as you call it." The princess replied. Without warning, Itami shredded the manga like there was no tomorrow, much to the shock of everyone, and Pina's dismay.

"Why did you do that?!" She cried in horror.

"Did you open it at all?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"N-n-n-no." She replied in fear. Itami let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Trust me, you do NOT want to see what resides in this spawn from hell." He replied. Shuddering at the sleepless nights he's endured after reading this pedo bait.

 **Meanwhile, with Rory.**

She reached the area. Thankfully quick.

Navigating this place was like trying to get through the many many alleyways and streets of Sadera… but 5 times more confusing. She's seen several visions already, but one more is needed. She just had to figure out where to go. But, that was an issue of itself. Sadera? She knew the place like the back of her hand. Tokyo? Not a thing. Everything looked the same. Even when there clearly were different sections.

And that's not to mention the amount of 'advertisements' as she learned they were called. It seemed wherever she looked, big or small, there was some kind of ad for a product. Food, drink, toys, anime, manga, whatever. Even by New York standards, a place where she saw many, this was a lot to take in. Of course this place had not nearly as much as Ginza. It was mind boggling. How can you focus on what you are to do when there are all these attention-grabbing pictures around? It made it seem impossible to her that Japan had a formidable army…

'Ah, that's right.' She remembered. 'This is Japan. They have a military of a purely defensive nature. So it makes sense considering. It was indeed almost a polar opposite in terms of military publicity. In Sadera, there was not a day that went by where the people did not think of their soldiers. It was a duty to remember and honor those who served.

Of course, it was not as if the military in this nation was ignored. In fact, there were posters and some animated propaganda of how the army would accept new recruits. And there were people in the streets voicing their support of the war. Why wouldn't they? They had every right to do so.

She was getting off focus, she had to find a spot to see where she could have a proper sight of this past battle, like those she's seen before. She was close to giving up. Maybe she could come back another time. Or maybe go to another battle site. Something. So, instead of going straight for the inn like they agreed, she took a moment to sit on top of a building and look around at the city. Crazy how such a place can exist. Then again, Japan is a small nation.

A whinnying sound caught her attention. A horse? What was a horse doing in the city? She looked over the edge, and saw… a ghostly horse. In yellow hues. There on its back was the rider looking up at her. A big rectangular flag on a stick, vertically standing. On said flag was an emblem. An ornate five petal black flower with a circle surrounding it in a similar style. 'Another spirit.' The horse whinnied again and ran off, and Rory took after it, watching the spirit going through car and man to… wherever it was going. And finally it ran up the side of a building and onto a roof. She made a leap across the far down below road and reached the structure, but as soon as she reached the spirit, it disappeared.

Confusion set in, until she became to have another vision. The metropolis turning into plain and forest, with a large collection of tents. Everywhere she looked were tents. And men in armor that strongly resembled those of one of the clans from the island nation of Miwa. But only one. They were all drinking and cheering, despite the sky showing signs of poor weather coming. The flags these men carried bore a different emblem. What she could best describe as a yellow hair comb against the purple fabric of the flag. She remembered what Nolan and Tomita said about the Sengoku Jidai. How the Imagawa celebrated their upcoming victory with only one more battle to fight. They were many while the Oda were few. This _had_ to be the battle of Okehazama. It was all adding up. Her suspicions were confirmed as rain began to fall, and the men around here began to disperse to find shelter. It honestly made her sick. This was 'won the war' celebration. And here they were doing it while it was still on. Guaranteed or not, those who celebrate early are sure to be in for a rude awakening. The only time she's seen her own, or rather, any other soldier celebrate like this is AFTER the war. She looked around as soon as that happened, looking for wherever Nobunaga was sure to come from.

It went on for minutes until the rain began to stop, and she heard the shouts of men screaming war cries, and those of the drunken overly-celebratory men. Samurai and ashigaru in yellow-purple armor with swords and spears at the ready, cavalry charging in to add to the pain. It was indeed as they said it was. A slaughter, a massacre. The drunken and ill-prepared Imagawa soldiers were cut where they stood, be they in a stupor, fighting or running. "OUT OF THE WAY!" A man shouted. Her attention was diverted from the many individual battles around her as a man on horseback led others through dispersing Oda soldiers, then leading them forward. He looked like that Oda Nobunaga in a picture she saw.

"There is Imagawa Yoshimoto! I'll get the first stab!"

"Naito! Don't act foolishly!" The melees around her continued as Oda followed his fellow man with support. "NAITO!" They charged to the tent where some of Nobunaga's men were already rushing. It was all happening so fast for her, she was conflicted between seeing the end result of this battle and just watching the soldiers fight like they were claimed to have. Following their way of Bushido to the end. Even if it meant dying. Yari spears going to and fro among the battlefield, stabbing through armor and flesh as ashigaru, the common soldiers, clashed, with samurai also dotting the field with katanas clanging against each other. It was mesmerizing. To give her credit, she's never really seen Miwans battle before. She has mostly kept to Falmart.

Then again, there were surely other sights to have seen on that island nation.

Imagawa Yoshimoto is dead!" The declaration was of instant interest to Rory, and she ran forward through, literally through, the men she could not interact with to see the results. There he was, the Imagawa leader on the floor, his head separated from his body and on the floor. And as expected, his army began a massive rout back to their lands. Death and dishonor were theirs today. But not by a single sword stroke, but by foolish decisions of celebration before the end. And in her ears rang the cheers of Oda soldiers as the battle was clearly theirs.

Rory then found herself back on the roof of the building. This vision was shorter than others, but it was no doubt any less powerful. She just saw the battle that started Nobunaga's rise to fame and power. How awesome is that?

Heck, she didn't even realize the yellow spirit sitting upon one of the large roof vents, sipping tea until she noticed. Momentarily startling her. And making him laugh. "Hello, strange girl." He did not have his helmet on, but his armor was evident. As was his sword. "Japan has seen strange things time and time again. But you… you're something else." He shifted his posture and made for the edge, falling on his feet as he reached her level. "Beings from another world. It is like someone took a story and brought it to actual life."

"… you are… you are Oda Nobunaga, correct?" She asked.

"Yes. And, I believe you have seen my triumph?" She nodded. "Incredible is it not? How battles are not always decided by numbers or strength. How even the slightest factor can throw a battle's fate off. Yet at the same time, it is never a guarantee. You see anything can happen yet nothing is certain. At least, that's what I know."

"You mean Mitsuhide, right?" Rory asked.

"Hmmmmmm… most unexpected. I was always careful, but I never believed so far into my conquest such a thing would happen. But it just further proves my point." He said in the ethereal voice that all spirits held in common. He looked over the city from the building he was on. Taking in the view. Rory joined him, getting a look upon his face. He seemed… sad. "I still cannot believe it… seeing Japan as… this. Our military is not what it used to be. Oh indeed, they are well armed and trained, but they lack that warrior spirit."

"Bushido. Right?"

"The Way of the Warrior. Just as my father, I was born with a sword in my hand. I would spend my life in battle with that sword and I would die fighting, or see my enemies dead before me. This has always been the way in my land. That was my father's way, and I honor his memory, and I know my son honored mine. Once the Shogun kept order in Japan, and the Emperor cared for all of us and the heaven. There was peace between the daimyo, the great lords that owned the land. But that was a lifetime ago. One day, a daimyo would come to save Japan and bring peace. But will I be the one? Will I see this come to pass? Before I was old enough to carry my sword, my grandfather told me stories of his childhood. He told me of how to use the sword and the bow, the weapons of true samurai. He told me that my land once knew peace, that Japan was a place where honor mattered, where a man could be a hero and do his duty before his lord and the Emperor. All that had changed. War was now our way. I carry my sword, but this is no longer enough. War has changed… in how it is fought that is. Strength is counted in guns, and any foolish ashigaru can kill a samurai, and this is honor? In a way, I no longer really cared, because I desire victory more than honor. My grandfather would not like this new way. But he would still see that samurai have courage, that I have courage. That we still follow the old ways at least that much."

He looked down, onto the streets covered with cars and pedestrians. "When the Shogunate was forced to open its gates to the Americans, who were indeed more of bullies back then, I knew… I knew bad would come of it. But I did not expect us to learn such a lesson from them. To forge an empire, and commit many wrongs. We were indeed cruel and merciless, but did we truly deserve to lose our arms?" He looked to the sky next. "Did we truly deserve to lose our weapons? Our military? When you think about it, we were no different than others throughout time, but then again. It was a new age, yet that is always the argument, yes? *Sigh* It's always this and that, but, if, however. It's always those words that are used, be it right or wrongs… I must sound like a hypocrite, don't I?"

Rory didn't speak. But slightly nodded.

"I know. I know. But this?" He gave a wave across the city before him. "We gain economic prosperity and fame, but in doing so, give up the one thing that make us… us. Bushido was more than just some warrior code. It was our lifeblood, our soul and spirit. It was what made us strong and unique among this world. And now what are we known for? Little girls in indecent clothing, moronic males, and tentacle monsters. We've had weird stuff throughout history, by today's standards. But what I see now is… far stranger. And now that we are at war with your people, we need Bushido more than ever. We cannot rely on our allies through the entire war. Sooner or later, we must rely on ourselves… but then, what do I know? I am merely an unheard spirit that can only observe when he returns to the world of the living for a time. Forced to watch as the country that was once his home, once for his people, change and morph." Oda said, his voice that of a man reminiscing about the 'good old days.'

Rory spoke next. "Even so… your legacy is remembered. Hell, you're idolized. The works I have seen in the museum, the stories of your exploits… I still only know so much about Japan, but from where I stand, this generation and yours are more alike than you think. Simply in a different focus and a different matter." Nobunaga stood, saying nothing. "Sure, it is not what you left it as, but it is still strong and proud. What do you call the defiance against a new China's warnings, and the old North Korea's threats? Mere pointlessness? Mere formality? I think that in some ways, Bushido is indeed still alive in this land. It just has shifted its focus, but it is still well within the foundations of the army. I mean, Japan is taking the lead against Sadera, what do you call that?"

Nobunaga seemed to lighten. After a few seconds that is. "Ahhh… I guess you are right… in a way… but it is still not my way… but, I am dead. So what is my concern?" He took his helmet and placed it back upon his head. "It was nice to speak to you, even if it was a brief talk. But I must now go. I will need to rally my fellow spirits and return to the afterlife. Farewell, Rory-san." Without warning, he vaulted the edge and fell to the bottom, landing in his spirit horse and riding off. Beckoning it to ride faster and faster.

Rory watched him until she could no longer see him

 **7:01 PM Sankai Resort**

The sun was beginning to set, and the group was still waiting for Rory.

They were currently going over what they had in stock as far as merchandise and souvenirs. Lelei had books. Lots of books. All of historical facts. Pina and Bozes also had books. Just, not the same kind of books. Tuka had two bows. One from here in Japan of the old Sengoku design, and the other was a famed English Longbow. First made in Wales as some say. Myui bought plush toys. Lots of plushies. So did the maids. As far as Rory went, she just got a gladius. Proof of Rome.

The door slid open, and in walked Rory. "THERE YOU ARE!" Cried Pina.

"Where were you?! We've been waiting for 2 hours!" Bozes added.

"PFFFT, relax your highness, I was just seeing the countryside. It's not like I was off on some grand military adventure." The demigoddess said.

"Yes, we're all here." Said Trent passing by. "She just walked in, we're clear."

Itami, Tomita, and Kurata were in their respective rooms at the moment, Kurokawa and Shino were preparing for the baths, and Nolan… well. Last they heard he was on the phone with the captain.

This wasn't merely a place unprotected. At this point, a Japanese Special Forces Group team was deployed to monitor the area, sort of a precaution seeing as they'd be in place for a while. These guys were the Delta Force of Japan, best gear and training. And they had some experience in comparison to the other group. Everything monitored by handlers in a large location within the ministry. Where Kano and a colonel were overseeing the whole thing.

"Archer, we're getting those faint thermal signatures again. Investigate as soon as possible."

"This is Archer, acknowledged."

"If encountered, countermeasure 03."

"Lancer moving to point Tango. Clear. Nothing."

"Archer. Can you confirm?"

"Negative. Nothing in sight."

"Return to post."

"What's going on? It's been like this for the past hour." Kano said.

"No idea. We get images, but they keep getting distorted and are gone. We have no idea what's going on. The techs are reporting the satellites are fine, but it keeps happening over and over again. So we aren't taking chances." Said the colonel. Colonel Ryuuzaki, director of the General Staff HQ's Special Planning Room. They were talking about the banter between 6 SGF soldiers and their handlers in investigating contacts that kept disappearing. "How's that satellite footage? Still good?"

"Affirmative. Archer. Move to point Romeo."

"Saber. Another heat source detected at point Delta."

"As you already know, the Special Forces Group is deployed around the area." The Colonel said.

"I hear Itami was one of them, too." Kano added.

"Well… that's true." Came a halfhearted reply.

"You mentioned the satellites?" Kano asked.

"We're getting some interference. Techs say it's something to do with solar interference, but that's it. Best we can do is rely on our men in the field. Don't worry. We're monitoring everything. Even their heartbeats."

Out in the field, Archer was patrolling around the area, with the constant sources being seen and lost, he was beginning to grow bored. A feeling he was doing his best to prevent from setting in. If he got bored, he'd get sloppy. He looked around the trees for possible contacts, then grabbed his binocs to investigate a reasonably large area. He scanned, seeing nothing, when suddenly he found a white form. A look back revealed a white shape with two eyes looking at him. He gasped and nearly fell over from this sudden shock, then looked back to see nothing was there. 'Am I imagining things?' He thought.

"Archer. Are you ok? Your heart rate just increased." His contact said.

"I have possible contact." He said. "Requesting permission to investigate." He said.

"Permission granted." He left and readied his silenced weapon, looking around slowly before turning and checking the tree he found it by. Nothing. He sighed, relieved.

"This is Archer, negative contact. Returning to position."

"Understood."

 **…**

Rory was undressing along with the other woman in the rooms of the inn, when she felt a presence looking from far away.

"What is it?" Asked Shino.

"I felt someone looking at us." Rory answered.

"Eh!? Is it the captain?" Shino asked angrily. Rory turned and smirked at the soldier.

"If it was, I think you'd be the one to notice being watched, not me, miss future Shino Itami." Rory said in a teasing tone. A chorus of laughter erupted from the group, save for Shino, whose blush grew.

"HEY! It's not my fault he was holding me that way! I did get hit by an arrow after all!"

"Then was it his fault you hugged him, then called him Itami-kun?" Shino now submitted, knowing Rory had her there. And more laughter resulted.

"To think, he'd stay a mile away from you after that little beating you gave him last week." Kurokawa said.

Rory looked back outside and gave an evil, mischievous smirk to their 'watcher.'

Only the watcher wasn't fazed.

From his position, he radioed to his friends. "This is Crescent 4. The target is in sight. Make haste and ready yourselves, Brothers."

5 vans pulled at the edge of a nearby road, and opened their side doors. From these doors, emerged dozens of men in clean vests, fresh fatigues, and masks adorned with moons on their foreheads. Armed with high-end, customized AK-47s of yesteryear, restored to perfect shining condition.

The Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood is here.

They disembarked and ran to cover. Among them was Akmal himself. He stood determined as he looked to the direction of the resort, still too far to see through the trees. He gripped the handle of the Kris he carried with him. Anxious to use it, particularly against a particular 'goddess.' "This is it." He began. "Today we strike against the infidels after so long. We take on the enemy and hit them with their pants down." His soldiers began to quietly cheer at that, finally getting to hit their enemy. "And most of all, the so-called, demigoddess." Some soldiers laughed, others growled. "Come brothers. My friends. We must be swift. There is an SFG squad ahead of us, we must avoid them at all costs. The Masks shall take care of them. Our focus is the infidels resting in the hotel. Hopefully this will destabilize this alliance the nations have, and make America's position harder to maintain, not to mention possibly escalate their war with the empire and bring about the revival of the Jihad. COME!" He ran forward, with his Lt. behind him and the others in close proximity. "Our friends are already in place. Just waiting to act."

They ran through the forest, getting closer to the still fairly far resort. To pass the time, he began thinking back to his travels to the Middle East, back when the Jihad was well and alive. It was there his calling was truly gained. Some have called him over-zealous. Maybe, but the thing is that over-zealous people act. And it is those who act that win the war. Those who have been like him have been cast down, ignored, and now forced to accept the change that threatened his faith. He was well aware of events in history of those who followed his path. He knew of particular groups by heart.

The Shadows, a group based out of Iran quietly led by Nasir Tarighian. He was a cult hero to his nation. His wife and children were killed during the 80s Iran-Iraq war. He literally changed his look and relocated to Turkey, becoming Namik Basaran, founding Akdabar Enterprises. Connections with a group called the Shop, an arms organization purely out for profit, and a Russian General allowed him to create a Babylon Supergun inside an 'official' supermall. The weapon was created in a project with no clear goals that was commissioned by Saddam Hussein. Parts were seized in Europe and the remaining components were destroyed in the Gulf War.

He planned to use it on Baghdad to destabilize events and turn the world against America, but others who believed it was for revenge, killed him at the last minute and planned to target Jerusalem.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Speaking of that, the Shop was caught up in yet another conspiracy. With a rogue Chinese General planning to conquer Taiwan. Wouldn't be the first time, some group called the Spring Tigers, other Chinese leaders, tried the same thing later. Needless to say, the Shop's leaders were removed, and so was the renegade general, Lan Tun.

Then came Bolot Omurabai. This one was rather interesting. This man was the former leader of Kyrgyzstan. His government was toppled by the west, but he returned, apparently his death being false. He toppled that government and with NK help, before the Third Civil War, he created the ultimate weapon against the west. They created a species of fungus that literally _ate oil._ He called it the Scourge of Manas, in reference to an epic poem. This, also failed.

These were only few of the many events that had taken place in recent years. Up until the Blacklist, which ended up failing as well. From then on, the MJB adopted a new mindset. They became more open in terms of recruitment and more tolerant of other beliefs… to an extent. Some of their recruits didn't follow the Muslim ways, but were allowed in due to a hate of America and its allies. Though these cases are rare, considering the MJB has plenty of recruits coming in from their home nation and surrounding countries. Some recruits weren't even religious at all.

Ironically, they also inspired the MJB, as well as countless others up until the Blacklist failure. And the new pool of recruits that they had let the MJB continue where others had failed, their new tolerant mindset let them have more reach in countries with otherwise nonexistent Muslim populations. And let the MJB get to a level where they were not so easy to beat.

And, provided care is utilized, to be able to strike at infidels whenever they pleased. Like now.

 **…**

Nolan was sitting at a bench next to the male's spring. Tomita and Kurata just relaxing there.

"So… you think I actually got a shot with her?" Asked Tomita. "I mean there are grants, lands, and a lot of paperwork to cover if that's the case."

"Yeah. I guess I'd have a better shot with Persia-chan than you with Bozes-san." Kurata teased. Earning an annoyed growl from the bigger man.

"At least she's not gonna get me in trouble for being a halfbreed."

"OH! You did NOT just go there!" Kurata yelled.

"I did!" Was the firm reply. Lightning sparks flew between their eyes at each other, the intense staring contest getting more and more dangerous.

"Will you two just make out already? I don't think the water can get any hotter without turning to gas."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They both wailed. "What the hell's the matter with you Nolan-san!?"

"YEAH! Why you gotta put that image in my head?!"

"It got you to shut up didn't it? Just imagine your women in nice swimsuits." He answered going back to his magazine. The two Japanese men were shaking, and just avoided eye contact. Itami showed up next, towel around his waist.

"Damn. What happened to you two? Look like you've seen a ghost." He said, looking at Nolan. The medic gave a 'seriously?' look, then flipping the bird. Itami laughed, and let the towel fall. Though he noticed the sudden change in expression of everyone present. They were all looking at him. Eyes wide like they were about to burst. Down at his groin, then back up. Again and again. "What's the matter with you? You know what a dick looks like, right? So stop staring. Jeez." He said getting into the water. And silence fell over them as the guys just stopped staring, then contemplating the shocking discovery about Itami.

Meanwhile, with the girls, save for a sleepy Myui back inside, they were all in the hot springs.

"Jeez. What's got them in a bunch?" Shino muttered.

"Don't know, maybe Nolan-sensei told them a funny joke." Kurokawa giggled.

"Speaking of men and all that. It reminds me of the male knight's bath." Pina began. "A defensive war waged by the men with us sneaking a peak while they attempted to stop us. The sight of men affirming their friendship is quite beautiful." Both she and Bozes were now officially in Lala Land.

"… and I thought Itami was a perv." Shino answered.

"Hey, Kuribayashi-san, got any interesting stories? Like with romance?" Risa asked.

"Persanally no. But I think Tomita-san has the hots for Bozes-san. He seems to be walking the walk" She said. "What do you think?" Bozes was nervously stuttering. "Of course you noticed, right?"

Bozes answered with, "Knightsn in our order are forbidden from engaging in such relationships, man and woman is all… and I have my family and position to consider."

"So you're all gays and lesbians?" Risa asked.

"OH NONONONONONONONO!" Bozes cried. "It's bonding! A relationship is sure to put us all at risk!"

Then Piña came into action. "Don't say things like that here! Now out with it. I'm dying to hear about what kind of man you like. CONFESS!"

"M-Milady, please stop!"

"OOOOH! I can use this in my doujins!" Risa cried.

"Don't mistake this for what you think it is! This is merely a strong sisterly bond!" Pina cried.

"Yeeaaaaaahhhh, suuuuuuurrre. I find it hard to believe that you're knights." Shino deadpanned.

"Well… I don't think badly of him." Everyone, save for Lelei stared with 'ooooooohhhh' expressions. She was busy paying around with a magic floating water ball. "UH! MISS PERSIA! I SEEM TO NOTICE SIR KURATA HAS A THING FOR YOU!" The attention was now gone as the Cat maid was in the spotlight.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh… well… he seems like a nice man… but… it's too soon to tell. And I have my duties to the countess to consider." She admitted.

"NONSENSE!" Bunny maid Mamina cried. "You know very well Formal has been very kind to us. I'm positive she'd give you an entire week off to go see that man!"

"… you do realize that he's a pervert right?" Shino asked.

"So? Aren't we all perverts in a way?" Mamina asked. "Don't we all get those moments? I have them every single day."

"… Buddha above."

"And he's a man. He's in his prime. OF COURSE he's gonna be like that. You get used to it when you're a maid at the countess's palace!" Shino just lowered herself into the water.

"So… you have anyone in mind?" Rory asked her.

"Hmmm… can't really say. A lot of the guys were funny. But what about Miss Kurokawa, I hear she has something with this Nolan character?"

"Oh, well he's a nice man, but he's an experienced medic just passing his knowledge to us. If anything he's been supportive of me. I'm his best student he says." Kurokawa responded.

Rory got that smug look on her face. "Mmmmmm, that's how it starts. Risa. How are things between you and Itami now?" Rory asked.

"Uh…things?"

"Your divorce."

Shino got into it next. "Yeah yeah! I want to know! Why'd you marry a guy like that?"

"Oh… well… I'd known him since middle school. And I knew his personality and family and stuff pretty well."

"So you married him?" Shino asked.

"I didn't have enough money to eat, and his stable salary seemed strangely appealing. So I said, 'Please take care of me! I'll marry you in exchange!'"

"Then why'd you divorce him?" Asked Shino.

Risa seemed to grow sad after that. I mean terribly, emotionally wrecked sad. "Well…" She hesitated. "It… it started in 2007… after that crisis with the I-SDF.

 ***Flashback***

 **2007.**

"-former Admiral Toshiro Otomo has now begun serving his sentence for the conspiring of the Second Korean War. Leading to the ongoing process of the deactivating of the I-SDF. In other news the-"

Risa turned off the TV and looked to the floor. "Of all the people…" She said to herself. She knew Toshiro Otomo. He was a good man. And to find out that he was responsible for a part in a conspiracy to start the Second Korean War, use the I-SDF to threaten the government with a North Korean nuke, and not only that, but get the United States involved.

You think you know a guy.

But in comparison to Itami, she was taking it rather well. She was with him when he saw the news about Otomo's surprise confession on the news.

Yoji Itami, the normally happy, calm guy, always willing to open a manga or watch an anime. So cheery and loving. Turned gloomier than the darkest of stormy days. First, he began a stage of denial, 'it's not true, it's not true.' But it was. He was devastated. He started hanging out at a bar for a couple of days, then he locked himself in the bedroom. Finally, he began taking long walks.

Otomo was someone Itami not only knew, but idolized. Otomo was a man that Itami wanted to follow, to stand by. Otomo always had attention given to Itami, despite his shortcomings. Otomo was in a short way, 'Itami's hero.' Standing up to the Chinese and North Koreans when they began blockading the country after the I-SDF was formed, and even going so far to say America's post-war policy was beginning to become more problematic in today's Japan.

But he was more than Itami's hero- he was his-

The door opened, and in came Itami. "Yoji-kun… welcome back, darling." Risa said, trying to be cheery. But it did little to change the man's expression. His face that of a man who was hurt, deeply… emotionally… like someone tore his heart in two. He had been crying, his eyes were red.

"Yoji-kun… I… I know it's hard for you… believe me, I'm as upset as you are. But…" She hesitated, not knowing how the non-responsive man would react. "But… we have to face facts. You have to accept the fact that Otomo is a criminal, and was not the man you thought he was."

She waited as Itami stood there… and seemed to move a bit. He looked at her with those tear stained eyes. Then spoke.

"You're right…"

She was surprised by his answer. "You're right… he isn't… I guess he never was… you could say that about my life. I find out I'm a descendant of some samurai failure… then an IJA laughing stock… now I'm going over the events in my life… I can't keep going on with this."

Risa began to grow concerned. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Risa-chan… I can't handle this… all these years of shit going on in my life… you were the one good thing that happened to me. But how am I supposed to take care of you with my current state? Look at me."

Risa got up and grabbed his arm. "Yoji-kun! Don't talk like that!" She cried.

"Risa-chan… I can't promise that… I know sooner or later, I'll end up doing something stupid. Something reckless. I may end up…" He sighed as if in pain.

"Yoji-kun… I admit to not understanding your pain, but that doesn't mean I can't help. Please don't do what-"

Itami placed a finger to her mouth, silencing her. "Risa-chan… I want you to know that if anything happens to me… the money I have will go to you… this pain I'm going through… it's just… it's too much… it's like every organ in your body lit on fire and is killing you slowly." He began crying.

"Yoji-kun…"

"I can't go on like this, Risa-chan… I… I want…"

"Yoji-kun…" Tears began to really pour.

"I want you to have everything I own, ok? This is sure to be the end… my ancestry… my parents… now Otomo… it's too much."

"YOJI-KUN! PLEASE! Don't say that!"

"I mean, why should I have anything more? I'm a terrible soldier. I joined to support my hobby instead of serve my country. Otomo was right about one thing… I'm too distracted. I get that high into the SDF Special Forces, and I end up being the worst of them."

"SO WHAT?! That's no excuse! You still have a lot to live for!"

"Risa-chan… please… I just need to be alone for a while… I need to… maybe think… this is too much for me… don't go out of your way to try to keep saving me. It'll only make things worse. Just remember this. It doesn't matter how bad of a wife you may have been, because you were the best thing that ever happened to me." With that, Itami kissed her forehead and retired to the bedroom.

 ***End flashback.***

Risa looked up in the sky, tears falling like water faucets. "I swear, part of him died that day. A few days later, we split our separate ways, he left me with plenty of things. I thought for sure he would do something crazy. But to my surprise, that's when his love for anime and manga truly came forth. A child gave him a manga book after seeing him on a bench. Slowly, but surely, he regained his former personality. We never got back together, but he always came around if I needed him. Even so, I can still feel the pain he has."

"He knew Otomo…? I guess that would do it… but what exactly was Otomo to him? Was he that iconic for Itami-san?" Shino asked. Risa looked away.

"I respect his privacy too much. He'd be angry if I told you. He's been trying to put it past him. And he's close to actually doing it." Risa answered. "Look, he's a weirdo sometimes, I know. But all I ask is you give him a chance. Especially you Kuribayashi-san. He's really a nice guy. He truly is. He's been through a lot more than you can possibly imagine. If you really want to know what, you gotta get to know him. Trust me… it's worth it in the end… funny thing is, our relationship has healed beyond our past one… sometimes a divorce _is_ a good thing."

An uncomfortable silence passed, before Rory broke it, trying to change the subject. "So… you've… made love to him?"

"… yes... yes I have…" Was her choked reply. And more shock from the others. So Itami wasn't a virgin.

"… how big is he?" Rory asked, instantly going back to naughty and smug. Risa's face went red. I mean _RED._ And Shino began laughing.

"HOW BIG?! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's no secret! I'm pretty sure he's no bigger than a crayon! Nonono! No bigger than a portable car charger for your phone! HAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh man HAHAHA! HAha. Hahah. Ha… ha…" Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. "… what?"

"Well… I uh… you're wrong." Risa said nervously.

"Really. Well how big is he then?" Shino asked in a snobbish manner. Risa shakingly brought her hands out of the water, and held up both index fingers a length from each other, and the moment everyone registered it, mouths went agape. The length her fingers were at was roughly the height of your average water bottle. 16.9 fl oz to be precise. Then she used a single hand to form a ring roughly about as big as the bottom of a Dixie cup. Silence hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Until the only sound was of Rory trying not to laugh.

"Th- it's a rough estimate mind you… it's been years so… so… yeah."

Shino suddenly wailed out loud. "NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! NOT ONLY IS ITAMI-SAN A RANGER, S, _AND_ A GHOST PROTÉGÉ, BUT HE'S ALSO HUGE DOWN THERE?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" And it was at this point that Rory lost it and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"MY MY, MISS KURIBAYASHI! It seems your priorities are mixed up! His member rivals that of the Topol we saw in Moscow!" Shino again wailed as she left the bath and wrapped a towel around her, running back inside in shock and disbelief.

Meanwhile, in the men's pool. Nothing was said, it's kinda hard to not look at another dick when it's that big even when floppy. Gay or otherwise. "… not a word." Itami said, and an agreement was instantly reached.

 **…**

"Team, be advised, satellite imaging is down, keep your eyes peeled out there."

"This is Archer understood. Be on your toes team."

"Roger." The soldier turned to head back, when he heard a twig snap. He rapidly turned and found that same damned form.

A White Mask.

Before he could react in anyway, he felt the barrel of a gun upon his neck, and found more of them.

Realizing his options were limited, he stood still.

"Archer, your heart rate increased again. What's your status?"

The Mask in front of him shook his head, as if saying 'Don't even think about it.'

"N-nothing." He said, earning what he felt was a smirk from the terrorist. "Just a deer. I'm going to remain here, keep an eye out."

"Understood."

And as that was finished, the lead Mask made a gesture with his hand, and Archer turned, finding a rifle butt heading straight for his face.

His view went black…

 **…**

"This is Saber. Nothing to report."

"Lancer. All's quiet."

"Berserker here. Rider and Caster are good. Nothing on my end."

"Roger. Have you heard from Archer?"

"Negative."

"He's been silent for a while. Rider, Caster, go find him."

"This is getting suspicious." Kano said. "Itami-san did this too?" He added, hoping to change the subject.

"Not all our soldiers are combat experts. After all, when was the last time Japan had a war? Some were recruited because of special skills."

"Like him?" Kano said.

"Yes. He's the best there is at running from danger or things he doesn't like. When Itami gets serious, no one can catch him. Every time he was the target in an HVT scenario he always got away and no one could find him."

"Is our SFG so pitiful they can't even catch one man? Or is he just that amazing?" Asked Kano.

"Like I said. When was our last war?"

"What is the report on Archer, Rider?"

"Unknown. Still investigating."

"Lancer moving to inspect possible activity. Standby."

"Saber moving with Lancer, standby."

"How long has it been since Archer stopped communicating?" Kano asked.

"About 45 minutes." The Colonel replied.

"And the satellite?"

"Being reset sir." Said a handler.

"That's not like SFG soldiers… something's up." Kano

"Rider, do you have a visual on Archer?"

…

"Rider, come in."

…

"Caster, what is your status?"

…

"Lancer, Saber, Berserker. Caster and Rider aren't responding, do you have a communication issue down there?"

…

"Lancer, Saber, Berserker. Come in."

…

"What the hell is going on?!" Kadou cried, realizing no one was answering.

"Satellite will be restored in 5 seconds, standby."

And there it was, all six soldiers, knocked out and tied up around a tree. "WHAT?! WHAT IS-" Kadou realized that they were also surrounded by other men. All in white clothing, one looked up, as if looking at the satellite, revealing a very distinctive face wear. A cut throat gesture was given as he stared, and the satellite again went out. Again.

"Sweet mother of God… it's the White Masks. SOMEONE GET ME ITAMI!" Kadou ordered.

 **…**

"We are in the moonlight. How is the welcoming committee?"

Akmal was speaking into a radio to his new friends, sure that they'd help get him to their target. "All taken care off. Six Special Forces Group soldiers. They're out cold. The inside security is a different story, though."

"You sure your man will get the job done?" Asked Akmal.

"Don't worry. He's made it this far, hasn't he?"

 **…**

 **WARNING: This scene is gonna get borderline lemony. There will be a warning before it starts. If you're under 18, skip to the**

 **ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"**

Itami woke with a gasp, and panting heavily.

He looked around, finding his friends and empty bottles everywhere. "Huh… another nightmare… oh Buddha…" More nightmares about warfare had interrupted his sleep. "Ow. My jaw." He said quietly. He noticed Shino's sleeping form, with a fist. He sighed. "Oooof course." He had to take himself from staring, seeing her robe was slightly off. If you understand. He got up and began writing in his journal again.

 _"First time writing since Auschwitz, and here I am waking from a knockout. Why'd Shino do that? Ah whatever. Everyone, save for Myui and her maids, are here. I may as well start walking. I wonder what Scott's doing. Probably coordinating with those Chinese guys…_

 _China… never thought they'd be joining us on the war._

 _Don't get me wrong, there's no love lost from me. But I at least know about history, and history shows that WE started it. There, I said it. Now before it gets out of hand._

 _I'm seriously dreading going back. Especially to Scott's training. We've been off of it for a while, and I'm positive he's gonna drill me again. At least Shino will be there… man… DAMMIT STOP THINKING THAT WAY!_

He was going to take a walk, when he heard ice clinking. Rory was still up. Just looking at the moon. "You're still up?" He asked.

"Hmm." Was her reply

"You know, it's a shame." He said. "I won't get to see what you look like in your twenties."

Rory smiled. "Don't act like you're into me. I saw you staring at sleeping beauty." She teased.

"Yeah, well the actual Sleeping Beauty didn't have a solid punch." Itami said.

"… once I abandon my physical body and ascend to godhood, I can choose any form I want. But in exchange, I lose both the demands and pleasures of the flesh." She said.

"Hmm. A double-edged sword, huh?"

"I'm sorry?" Rory said.

"Ah. Old expression. It hurts both ways." Itami explained.

"Ah."

Rory looked back outside. "I still find it puzzling. The MJB. The White Masks. Where are they? We haven't heard anything from them the entire trip. It's like they don't exist." She said.

"We should consider ourselves lucky. They're dangerous." Itami said.

"But that's not what's bugging me. During our trip. I saw visions while at the memorials. And at Auschwitz. I'm haunted. That's why I can't sleep." She admitted.

"Huh. What do you know? I had a nightmare myself. Result of my war experience. Happens to a lot of veterans. Nightmares about the battles you've endured." Itami said.

Rory smiled. "Perhaps you'd like your special soldier to help you?" She teased.

"She'd just punch me out again." Itami said, Rory giggled.

"Whatever works right?"

"That hurt my feelings, Rory. About Auschwitz and Chernobyl, I don't blame how you feel. It's nightmare stuff, you know? But it ended. Those responsible were apprehended, those who were imprisoned were freed." Itami said.

"Thanks to good soldiers." Rory added.

"Yeah. Thanks to good soldiers." He frowned. "You know… Japan was no better to their POWs back then… I'm so glad I wasn't alive back then… I think it's safe to say we perceived prisoners more like cattle back then. Of course you figured this after being told of Manchuria… Japan was better, yet worse back then. Better disciplined and sized military, but moral codes… ah forget I brought it up… I don't wanna get back into depressing talk."

Suddenly, the sound of extreme giggling reached their ears. They looked over and saw Shino getting up, more drunk than any human being could possibly be. She was _giggling_. She looked over to them and got this cheerful happy look. "OOOOOH hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Itam- *HIC* Itami-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"… did you just call me Itami-KUN?" Itami asked in a state of disbelief.

"Heeheeheehee!" She giggled again. This was not normal for her. She NEVER acted like this when talking to Itami. Her robe was still loose, and he tried not to stare. "Itami-kun! Itami-kun! Itami-kun! *HIC* Itami-kun!" She repeated like a child.

"What?!" Everyone was waking now.

"I… I… I uh I uh I uh… I uh… I'm sorry for… always actin so *HIC* so bitchy to you… I uh. I just *HIC* am like that."

"UUUUHHHHHH. It's ok! YEAH YEAH it's fine it's fine!" He said getting nervous.

"You knoooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww… you're uh… *HIC* a decent looking guyyyyyy and uh… Risa-san told me about your diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick heeheheheheheheeeeeeee."

"Oh uh did she now?" Itami asked, giving a 'what have you done!?' stare to a shrugging Risa.

"You knoooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww… *HIC* I played some *HIC* dating simulators back when I was a younger girl… *HIC* and BOY were they GRAPHIC!" She said beginning to drool, and get up against Itami's leg while on her fours.

"OH REALLY?! Yeah! I uh played some too! Yeah yeah yeah!" He said getting very very nervous as she tried to climb onto him.

"SO! I *HIC* I want you to do me a BIG BIG favor Itami-kun!" She declared.

"Uh… yeah? And what's that?"

She managed to at the very least, get her head onto his lap. "I want you, to *HIC* to carry… carry me… me to uh… *HIC* my room. Put me in *HIC* my bed, rip my fucking… fucking… ah… ahhhh… robe off, then yours! Then fuck me!"

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Itami was now in full panic mode. Would he like to do that? DAMN RIGHT he would! Would he? HELL NO he wouldn't! Sure she was the cutest, hottest woman in the world right now. But not only would this make him a scumbag, but she'd kill him. No, she'd literally kill him when she sobered up!

So, he did the normal thing. "HELP!" He cried to the others, only getting stares of shock and disbelief. "RORY-SAN! HELP ME!" She gave him the biggest smug grin ever, and simply crossed her legs.

"Sorry, can't interfere with mortal affairs, remember?" Itami panicked and got up, knocking the still giggling Shino on the floor, running for his life out the room. He looked back, and found her behind him!

"COME *HIC* BACK!" She whined.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO!" He cried, ducking into a room at the last second as he turned a corner. And she ran on. He didn't dare make a move. 5 minutes passed and she was back, patrolling the halls.

"Itaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun… *HIC* wheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrre aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? *HIC* Come oooooooooooon. Let's SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! I'm sure *HIC* you're REALLY good at it!" Oh he was… but he wasn't gonna demonstrate it. A perverted otaku he may be, but he wasn't gonna just take advantage of a woman, no way no how.

She groaned, and seemed to be leaving, when the door opened and he fell forward. He went pale, slowly turning to see the barely covered woman that was drunk Shino. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE YOU ARE! *HIC* Playing hard to get I see. Well you're in my room! *HIC*" He's dead.

 **ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"**

 **There's your warning. Skip ahead till you know it's safe to read.**

Itami crawled back, onto the futon of course as Shino stumbled after him slowly. "Kuribayashi-chan! You're drunk! VERY DRUNK!"

"You're *HIC sexy." She responded.

"Kuribayashi-chan! If you do this. I'm gonna die. Because you're gonna get sober and rip my head off!"

"YOU don't *HIC* know that silly boy!" She giggled. "Come oooooooooooooon… just loooook at me." She said, letting her robe fall off, and let me tell you. Her assets truly were _massive_. Almost the size of the watermelons you'd find at the store. "My… my boobs are 12 inches in diameter." She said. "*HIC* And I can… can never find… any bras in my siiiiiiiiiiize. *HIC*" Itami was panicking even more now, because at this point, he was slowly feeling his resistance waning. She then pinned his arms. He was trapped! And panicking even more. He tried to move, but her strength was unquestionable as she was easily able to keep him down despite her intoxicated state. "*HIC* Don't squiiiiirrrrrrrrmmmmmm! I wanna feel you ALLLLL OVER!" She whined, grabbing his robe and ripping it off. And when I say, rip, I MEAN RIP! "Clothes don't belong in these moments! *HIC*"

Itami was now PARALYZED. So many thoughts at once, so many possibilities, but he couldn't bring himself to decide. And he was paying the price as he felt something wet go across his navel and up his chest. He dreaded the sight as he saw Shino licking him! All the way to his neck. He grabbed and tried to push her away, but it was no use. She was determined and hugged him, bringing her to the neck and biting. "AH! NONONONONO!"

"Mmmmmm *HIC* you're pretty firm for a muscular scrawny guy, heheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeh *HIC*"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" He begged, his resistance was useless. Suddenly she stopped, as if realizing something, then looked down. So did Itami, and the cause was there in front o their eyes. His member was growing.

"Ooooooooo… Risa-san was riiiiiight *HIC* it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig… and still growing? OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOO! NOOO! DON'T AAAAAAGH!" He cried, only for her rub against it. 'What am I supposed to do?! I'm… I'm… losing it!' He looked around… all over, and found Rory at the door. "RORY-SAN! HELP!"

"But you look like you're enjoying yourself." She replied smugly.

"I'm gonna die, you hear me!?"

"Well at least you'll bed a prize woman." She replied with the same tone. Risa showed up next, pen and paper in hand with nose bleeding.

"RISA-CHAN!" He cried.

"KEEP-GO-ING-NO-MA-TTER-WHAT!" Risa demanded. Itami began to cry at this point, Shino was close to his face, surely about to kiss him. His member all the way erect, and his hands gaining minds of their own and slowly reaching for her ass. It was over. He was gonna die. He was GONNA DIE.  
Well… at least he'd get to bang a-

 **(Cue Cagayake! GIRLS) as a ringtone! :D**

 **ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"ASDFGHJKL:"**

 **It's safe now. :3**

Everyone save for Itami groaned as the moment was now truly destroyed. Shino rolled off of him. "DAAAAAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She cried, grabbing her robes. Then falling onto the futon next to Itami. Asleep. Itami scrambled away and demanded a new robe as he answered the phone. It was Defense Minister Taro Kano and Caldwell herself. A threeway call.

"Itami. The SFG soldiers there have ceased reporting in. And satellite imagery is reporting dozens of contacts coming in."

"Wait. SFG soldiers were here? And you didn't tell me?" Itami said, Risa bringing him a new robe.

"ITAMI! They've been knocked out!"

"Itami, it is imperative that you get your friends and get out of there now!" Caldwell said.

"Ok ok! Did you inform Trent?" Itami asked.

"… Trent? Who's Trent?" Caldwell asked.

"Trent Ackerman? The Secret Service Agent you tagged to us when we left the carrier?" Itami said, confused.

"… Itami, I never tagged an agent to you." Caldwell said.

"Wait what…? If that's true… then-"

The door burst open, the group and two guards came in with Trent. "GET UP! We've been made! The White Masks are here!" He shouted, earning an annoyed Shino's groans.

"Trent!" Itami yelled.

"I know. We need to-"

"I just got off the phone with Caldwell! She says she never attached an agent to us!" Itami said.

Trent stood there, as if confused, then smiled saying. "Maybe it's a mistake." He said.

"No mistake. Trent. What's going on here?" Trent's expression turned to a neutral one. He looked to everyone, who had an eye on him.

Suddenly, the windows Rory were at blew up, sending the demigoddess flying into the wall.

From the hole came several men. With hoodies, and white masks.

"NOBODY MOVE!" One of them shouted.

"WHITE MASKS!" Itami shouted. "TRENT! DO SOMETHING!" Trent stood there, pulling out his pistol as gunfire raged behind him in other sections of the hotel, then he shot one of the guards, then the other. Both were dead. "NO!" Itami shouted, before receiving a punch from Trent. Itami fell and found himself at their mercy, everyone else being grabbed and thrown into a corner. Trent took a mask from one of the Masks and put it on.

"You've been played, Itami. I was a White Mask from the start. I was never an agent."

"I knew there was something about you!" Shino roared. Apparently explosions sober you up REAL FAST.

After having gotten back up, Rory sprang into action, momentarily taking the Masks off guard. One swipe killed two, leaving the rest to scurry for cover. There were more out here. Easily a small army's worth. Though it mattered little to Rory. It seemed the bullets from that simulation back home really were for simulation purposes. She was handling things better this time. Though it wasn't as if she could just wade into fire. Being a demigod doesn't mean you can't feel pain.

The Masks were living up to their reputation, being quick to run and difficult to kill with an axe as they would run. A nice open space though would result in another one dead, as there was nothing for Rory to avoid.

15 were dead so far, and she was killing more. And finally had the leader in her grasp. The others stopped, for fear of killing their superior.

"Thank you for taking the time to visit us so late at night." She said to the man, whose expression seemed neutral. "Now I think it's time you joined your compatriots."

She sensed the man smiling under his mask. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

Screams caught her attention, and she turned to see Leilei and Tuka, held by more men. The others also held at gun point. In camouflage fatigues with masks bearing a moon on the forehead. "It would be an eye for an eye." Said their leader. "The Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood has taken a great interest in you Rory Mercury, and your friends. Can't we just stop this fighting and settle this like adults?"

Rory changed her focus and turned to them.

"STOP! WALKING!" The leader shouted, freezing her. "I am Akmal, second in command. And I am going to give you two choices, Rory. One. You submit, and accept the punishment for the sin of self-worship and make your sin paid before Allah. OR-" He said, motioning to the hostages. "THEY shall do it for you."

Rory now realized what was going on. "COWARD! HIDING BEHIND HOSTAGES!" She roared.

"Do you REALLY think that's how this world works!? If you want change, if you want justice, you must be willing to make hard choices! All you know is what you've been told. You're an errand girl of a false god, showing no respect for the one true power, Allah! They told you about American beliefs, right? About their courage and selflessness? BAH! Ask the Native Americans. Ask the Filipinos! They'll tell you otherwise! For decades, the Jihad has raged, from the lands of Afghanistan, to the jungles of Malaysia, the warriors of Islam have fought and bled, putting efforts to do anything it takes to strike down the Great Satan and their western allies! We wanted nothing to do with them! THEY came to US first! THEY bombed US first! THEY killed US first! The Soviet invasion of Afghanistan is prime evidence of this! When the US helped the warriors there, they were sure to install their own 'democratic' government there! It was not wanted! Israel?! That land was STOLEN! It was the land of those who lived in Palestine! Who now live in ever smaller borders! Israel's disregard had led to wars and suffering! America… HAH! Saddam Hussein, ring a bell? They claimed he had weapons of mass destruction! After his Kuwait invasion, which anyone could do, including America. They moved in and not only removed him, but deposed them! Ironically, this let Iran take new strides. All of this was because of western imperialism and immorality! The Jihad must end. And the only way that can happen is to eliminate the infidels."

Akmal's speech was finished, and Rory stood there with a shadow over her face.

"… I'm well aware of this." She began. "Sure… America, and their allies are to be held responsible for acts like that. BUT-" She looked up. "That was before. This is now. Look at the world now! I saw pictures of the Middle East before and after the Blacklist! Streets torn by war and destruction, filled with bodies and wrecks, are flourishing and bustling with people and love. Cities are now growing again, the region has become the marvel of the world again! The groups responsible for war are gone, and let the people continue their lives and businesses. People who were threatened and even killed for even the simplest of differences in faith. Can you not see?! Much of the mess in the Middle East had existed long before the US showed up. Sure, the US may not be a holier than thou white knight. But you know what? They've done better than your fellow Jihadists ever have! The Middle East is now beautiful again because of them! NOT BECAUSE OF YOU!" She said, slamming the less dangerous end of her axe into the concrete as she finished her sentence.

"You forget. They abandoned the true path of Islam. We will bring those days back. NOW, you or them? What's it gonna be?" He asked, referring to her friends being held at gun point.

Rory realized that he was delusional, if not stubborn. Regardless, her friends were now at gunpoint. And she had to make a choice. Even if she acted now, there was no guarantee she would save both, as they were a fair distance from one another.

With a heavy heart, and a sigh of defeat, she let her axe fall and clatter on the ground. Turning to see a Mask slam his weapon's butt into her face.

Her world went dark.

"Let go let go!" Tuka cried, before receiving a boot to the rear and was sent into the wall. Leilei complied as she was taken.

Everyone was either coaxed or forced to the wall, where the Masks could easily keep weapons trained. Akmal ensured they were all there before he turned to Rory's knocked out form, and held an angry look in his eyes. "Grab her. Take her to a separate room. Tie her up. Chains. Rope. Tape. Whatever. Use anything before she wakes. She's stronger than she looks, I'm sure. If she resists should she wake up, remind her of her friends."

"Akmal." The voice of one of his soldiers was followed by blows, and Persia and Mamina falling to the floor. Hands up in surrender. Two soldiers came in with the countess, who was on the verge of crying. "What do we do with her?"

Akmal studied the girl, intently. Then he found a chair and had her placed in it. "Go find her a more comfortable chair. Or a bed. Something. She's not who we're after. She's just a kid." Akmal said. The two nodded, and sent the maids to stick with the countess as they left.

"Get the cameras up." The Masks were setting up cameras to broadcast this event. Surely something to get the attention of the world, and show they were no longer messing around.

"This, ok now that. Good, good, now to get that into place. YES! We're good." One said. He motioned for everyone to get ready, and counted down the broadcast start. "GO!"

 **…**

Rory stirred, dazed.

She groaned, feeling uncomfortable. She then noticed why. She was tied up! To a metal chair. HOW!? HOW WAS SHE TIED UP?! She surrendered to save her friends from death when she saw a Mask slam a weapon into her face. Now that she thought about it, her head _did_ hurt. She looked to her bindings. Chains, rope. Even tape? All to the chair. She began to shake herself lose when-

"Break out of those binds and your friends die."

Her attention was brought to a masked man. Said mask had a moon on it. _Akmal_

"Good evening." He said.

Behind him another man poked to electric prods together, creating discharge.

 ** _"In-fi-del."_**


	19. Blitzing Siege

**mpower: Nobody ever described a chap like that before… imma happeh.**

 **last admiral: I want you to read every word of this. This has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with my honest thoughts on Islam. Ok? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.** **I don't need to go to some top notch Sociology class to know the difference between honest Muslims and the psychotic maniacs that you can find within Southeast Asia and the Middle East. And the description of Akmal? That's supposed to better help describe his character and background. It's like explaining Itami or Soap. And from what I understand, Jihad means both holy war AND a struggle. Both definitions are correct from what I have learned through life. Say what you will, but if you think I hate Muslims, then you're wrong. I made these guys Malaysians because Southeast Asia has the highest population of Muslims in the world. Malaysia has a large share. Could I have made them Indonesian or Filipino or something? Maybe, but the Philippines has a mostly Christian population, and Indonesia would kinda sorta repeat Pandora Tomorrow. Kinda sorta. This reason goes hand in hand with the other fact. Making these guys Middle Eastern would've been obvious and pretty much repetitive. I wanted something unique while at the same time sticking to the idea of the religious fanaticism many terrorists of today demonstrate that the canon Gate squandered like many other cons our world holds in favor of nationalistic propaganda.**

 **Ok… now that we got this unpleasant business out of the way, let us continue.**

 **Arbiter: Shimoneta. That's all you need to know. Shimoneta.**

After returning, the Ghosts began to settle down before going back into the field.

They met up with Itami's remaining squad mates, who were settling around the residential area with the other two new Ghosts.

"Hey. Mitchell's back."

"So. What's been going on here since we've been gone?" The captain asked.

"Well, we hit another fort in a hit and run, and there's been construction of a new fort and a town." Cedric said.

"What? A… town?"

"Weird right? It was a decision made by the generals themselves."

"But why?" Was the simple question.

"Well, after you left, we decided it was too dangerous for us to keep the civilians here in case another attack began. We found a nice little location closer to the mountains. Should the worst happen, they'll be safe." Pepper answered.

"Not to mention possibly attract possible settlers." Kurokawa said.

"Hmmm. Yeah. That is a sound strategy. Though I can't help but feel the 'attracting people' part is a bit undesirable. Attract to a fort hated by the vast majority of the land?" Scott said.

"Cap's got a point. Why build a town so close to a fort? Remember the attack from before?" Diaz pointed out.

"Too late for that." Katsumoto said. "They've already begun construction."

"And already began to move the refugees to some of the houses, the homes here will be used for more military personnel." Furuta added.

"But enough about that, where'd you take the crew? In fact, where's the Lieutenant and the others?" Sasagawa asked checking his camera.

"We started with Italy. Showed them the Roman ruins." Diaz began.

"Oh, I bet they liked that. Seeing the remains of a people they so closely resemble back on our world." Tozu chimed.

"Lemme guess where you went next. Germany? France? Spain?" Nishina asked.

"Britain." Diaz answered.

"DAMMIT! I was gonna say that next!"

"We showed them the castle remains at Conwy, then went to Russia. They got to see President Treskayev and the Kremlin, we went to Volgograd next." Kozak said, rejoining his fellow newbies.

"Volgograd. Used to be Stalingrad, right?" Tozu asked. Kozak nodded.

"And I bet you went straight to America next." Said Kuwahara.

"You're right," Scott said. "We saw New York, the White House, and they said they were in Arlington as well as the memorials."

"You did stay there an extra day. What happened?" Asked the Japanese sergeant.

"Well. We made two extra stops, along with other little locations." Hume said.

"Where?" Asked Furata. The group looked to one another, unsure of whether they should answer. Hume stepped forwards and answered.

"Auschwitz and Chernobyl."

Whatever the SDF soldiers were doing, they stopped.

"… you're joking. Right? Tell me you're joking." Sasagawa said.

"I'm afraid not." Said Hume. "After we told them about the history of Japan, the world wars, and more, we eventually figured it'd be a good idea to do so. Show them just how bad our own people can be." Silence followed.

"Well then… guess we can't exactly pull a savage argument now." Tozu commented.

After some more banter, the Ghosts went back to General Borislav, who was talking to Keating. They still had something to attend to, as the Russian said. "Ah. Ghosts, you are here. Good." He said.

"You said there was something you wanted us to see?" Asked Kozak.

"Yes. Gather the rest of your comrades. Scott shall accompany me as we go."

The Ghosts left to gather their fellow soldiers as their team leader left with the 2 Generals. It only took a few minutes, considering the Ghosts were hanging around the same area. They rallied at the command structure, in a more secluded area. Safe from prying eyes and open ears. The group entered a large storage room underneath the building. They found the Generals and Scott with more Russians. The uniforms were like standard Spetznaz fatigues… at least, they did, until they noticed a patch on their shoulders

"Who are these guys?" Ramirez asked.

"Ghosts…" Scott began, stopping for a moment. "Meet our Russian counterparts. Special Training Unit 500. Bodark."

The leading Russian, a man around Scott's age with black hair in a military cut, took a salute. "Captain Alexander Sakalov. It is good to finally meet you, Ghosts."

Silence was met by the greeting. "When… how did…?" Diaz began.

"Let's just say our impact in the 2008 coup had a great impact on the military minds of Russia." Said Scott.

"Da. Some time after your assistance, the Russian ministry of defense laid the groundwork for its own force to deal with more problems in the future that might occur. Much of our doctrine and equipment was based on our own design." Sokolov said.

"… how long have you been active?" Was the next question.

"About 6 years. Taking operations in the Middle East and the Caucasus regions."

"Why are we seeing this, Keating?" Ramirez asked.

"Because Borislav was instructed by Treskayev to do so, as part of the cooperation and trust going on between our nations. He decided that we, and Caldwell deserved to know. This way, in case you ever run into each other out in the field, you won't end up killing each other. We don't need you to start a war when we already have one to fight," Keating answered.

"Well… if that means we get more help… I'm all for it." David said.

"… eh. Why not?" Kim replied.

The rest were not so sure, but stayed quiet. How could they know what to say? Up until now, the Ghosts were the apex of Special Forces in the entire world. Now here they were, with Russian doppelgangers. The thoughts floating around their heads were thoughts to be shared only between each other. They returned to the surface and mingled about the base. Each going to a different area, some went to the firing range. Some to the simulation zones. Some just hung out. Mitchell decided to talk to the Russian. If anything, it would be a good idea to get to know him more.

"So. You were with the Spetsnaz?" Asked Scott, talking to Alexander.

"Da. You?"

"Army. OPFOR. Then the Ghosts. I saw action all over the world." Scott answered. He went to a break room.

"Da. I saw that documentary. Then again, it seems like everyone has. I find it funny how people suddenly say things now that it's out. Get out one little thing about a secret force, and there's a bunch of shit flying in the comment section. Delta. JTF2. It matters little, people say things. The big question is, can they prove it?" Sokolov said.

"Exactly. That's what makes or breaks it. Wait. Comment section?" Scott asked.

"Da. It is on YouTube. Man all the things being said on the sections." Sokolov said as he did a mock voice. "'OOOOOOOOH Ghosts did 9/11!' 'Kant hurt you Ghosts kant anyone' something about bad English."

Scott laughed, figuring that would be among the reactions of such banter. "Here is idea. Give world leaders YouTube comment section, so when they argue again, they can use that, and see just how stupid they are acting!" Scott lost it there.

"Ok. If you're trying to get on my good side, you've done it." Scott said.

"Good. We need all the cooperation we can get. Especially after the attack." Was the response.

"You were there?" Asked Scott.

"Da. Hit as soon as we crossed, we didn't know what was going on until we found other Russians. We were part of the retaliatory strike against the fort that launched it. We destroyed dragon pens, opening the way for an airstrike. That fort is dust now." Said Alexander.

"Good. One less fort. Anything else?"

"There was a hit and run at another your men undertook. AND we have two prisoners. High rankers."

"Things have been going swell then." Said Scott.

"We have also taken the fortress you hit earlier. They've been evactuating it slowly and deliberately. We finally launched an assault

The two talked for a little longer. Telling war stories and sharing experiences, at least they were when the TV that was playing a sitcom changed to the news, and Scott saw something that would make him wish he stayed in Japan. It was Itami and the others. They were all in the corner of an inn's room, some were bruised and bloodied, Tuka was crying non-stop, and Leilei was failing to keep a non-emotional face. Itami, his other squad mates that went with him. The others were nowhere to be seen. But there was one more individual. Wearing a mask, a very well-known kind of mask.

"-help of the Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood, we have managed to defeat a squad of Japanese SGF soldiers, clear this inn of guards, and apprehend everyone. This should get your attention. Our demands? Out with the old, in with the new. It's not that hard to figure out. You have 10 hours. If we don't hear anything after that. We will kill the hostages, and we'll see how your war goes on the other side. No ifs, ans or buts. You have been warned. We are the White Masks."

The TVs went off and left bewildered soldiers. "Oh my God…" Was all Scott said.

 **Inn.**

Nolan didn't know how the hell this was happening.

First he was using the toilet before retiring for the night, and now the inn is attacked by the MJB and the White Masks. The terrorists who have made the second and first spots respectively on the terrorist group lists of countries all over the world are here! How?! The only time they were bothered was when that one guy tried to steal Rory's axe! Then nothing. Now they were here in Japan, a place that for all right and reason, they shouldn't even be! It's like a well-known obvious criminal trying to visit Quantico on vacation! Never mind the fact that they were here. HOW did they get here? Surely they would've been found!

Now here he was, hiding in a bathroom. He kept as cool as he could as he waited. Listening to what lay outside the door. The sound of footsteps passing by every 10 to 15 minutes. He could only imagine what was happening to the others. And here he was unable to do anything in time. Some Ghost he was.

But he couldn't sulk. That wouldn't do shit. And if he knew these guys, they were sure to have taken them hostage. So they were still alive. The sound of feet approached again. He had to take the chance. As soon as the guy was right there, he opened the door, grabbed his arm, and dragged him in, delivering a punch to the back of his head. Thank God for special training, because he was now out like a light. A Mask at that. He already had his next move in play. Wouldn't be his first time stripping a man. Wounds tend to make you do that.

But it would be the first time he did it to the underpants. He just hoped the clothes and mask fit.

 **Rainbow Six HQ, England.**

"You're sure this is real. No hoax, it's real."

Ding Chavez was marching to the situation room with a few aides in tow, the area was in a buzz. "Sir. We can confirm it is indeed real." One said.

"DAMMIT! I never should've ordered Bishop off of the detail. The MJB AND the White Masks in one place? Working together?! Mother of God." Chavez cried. Rainbow Six was officially rushing to figure out how to react to this. "Somebody find a team nearby, get them moving! We have 10 hours, I wanted them there an hour before that!"

"Director, Caldwell and the Prime Minister are on."

"Patch them in, and somebody figure out what the hell we're dealing with down there." He said. Two of the screens in the room turned to the two individuals. Caldwell of the United States and Hojo of Japan.

"Mr. Chavez. I'm sure you've already gotten a hold of the situation." Caldwell said.

"How can this be happening? You're supposed to be monitoring these rogues!" Hojo cried.

"After their information blackout, we had nothing to go on to get more intel. Despite our best efforts." Was Chavez's reply. "We're already scrambling to assemble a team to deal with this. And if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who stated you could handle surveillance of your country yourself. This isn't the situation for a clean grab. Get our specialists."

"Chavez is right." Caldwell began, directing towards Hojo. "The Secret Service, Russia's GRU and FSB. The CIA. Everyone was losing leads. It's clear they were planning this. Or do you have some knowledge about what the terrorists are up to?" Caldwell's remark made the Minister go silent.

"That's right, what's the status on that crew?" Chavez demanded impatiently.

"Good news, we're grabbing operatives in the area. We'll group in Japan on standby within a few hours. 5 to be exact." An aide said.

"Show me." Chavez ordered. A third screen came up, with the names of operatives. Chavez felt himself let out a sigh of relief upon seeing said names.

 **Robert Terrance "Bishop"**

 **Timur Glazkov "Glaz"**

 **Craig Jenson "Blackbeard"**

 **Taina Pereira "Caveira"**

 **Gustave Kateb "Doc"**

 **Jack Estrada "Pulse"**

 **Elias Kotz "Blitz"**

 **Sebastian Cote "Buck"**

 **Masaru Enatsu "Echo"**

 **Yumiko Imagawa "Hibana"**

 **Seamus Cowden "Sledge"**

 **Reinforcing operators nearby if needed.**

"A Siege team. Excellent. This is what we need." Chavez said with relief.

"We have 10 hours. How long for them to get to the location?" Caldwell asked.

"About 5 ma'am." Chavez responded.

"I want them there 11 hours ago."

Siege teams, Rainbow teams deployed to handle the most extreme of hostage situations.

 **Sadera.**

"You have news Virgil?" Molt asked the Arch Mage.

"Yes your majesty. We have done it. We have created the first Tallian Orb… all the work he has placed before he died has paid off." Molt had again gone to Sadera's R&D for an update. And now things were beginning to look up. The Tallian Orb was now complete. Brainchild of recently deceased sorcerer Brutus Tallian, the orb was expected to revolutionize siege warfare. For as long as the machines the tactics utilized had been around, the sure means of moving, loading, and firing these massive works, not to mention MAKING them, had always fallen on the one source that was never in short demand. Raw manpower. But to move them from place to place is a tedious and demanding task, even for a Saderan. It was reasons like this that siege weapons were often constructed during or before a siege, but near the area. This left the risk of being detected and or attacked too soon.

The orb was meant to change that. His idea was, 'why not let the siege weapons move themselves?' Virgil presented one of the very first to the emperor. The orb is a glass construct with four metal bars meeting at the top and bottom. Making them hard to break. Inside this orb, was a concentration of a new kind alteration magic labeled as 'weightless.' It was to be placed in a designated location, where the magic could better be utilized. "As you know the caster is the 'mount,' using his magic to direct the contraption. It can move as fast as a legion on the march, and since our roads and paths are seldom bumpy, this is very practical and effective. We should be able to have 36 done by tomorrow. Ballista, trebuchets, catapults, onagers, rams. They're all compatible."

"I'm sensing there are issues with this new device?" Molt asked inspecting the orb.

"Unfortunately yes, there is no need to move it, but you still need men to load and fire it."

"Much better than our usual operation. Imagine the looks of our enemies when we have siege weapons ready to move long before they can cut down their first trees." Molt said with a smug grin. He had every right to have such confidence. "How is our progress on the Other-Worlder weaponry?"

The mage again, changed his attitude. "Well… good news and bad news your Majesty… if you'd follow me." Virgil led the emperor and his legates to a testing room. It's where they would test mages in their aptitude and new spells and or weapons. There were some Other-Worlder weapons and out in a spell test zone, two stands with attire. One wearing Lorica Segmentata, the metal strip armor used by all Saderan soldiers, and the other of definite Other-Worlder design. Colors of green and shaped somewhat similar to the Segmentata. Along with this were bricks on stands. "In addition to the weapons, we managed to acquire some of their armor. Strange as it is of cloth and not steel. But… irony is in place here. Allow me to show you."

He motioned for one of the mages to grab an Other-Worlder weapon, and attempted to hold it correctly. But if a modern soldier were to see this, he would describe it as hip-shooting. "Cover your ears. It's very loud." Upon this being met, the mage used the weapon, flashes of light erupting as the weapon made its loud thunder and it's projectiles impacted the Segmentata. The inspection eventually came, it was riddled with holes.

"Our armor is useless. We may as well go into battle as naked as the day we were born." Virgil commented.

"Then we modify it. Make it stronger!" A legate cried.

"Hold on, sir. That is where the other armor comes in." They moved out of the area, and the process repeated, but with the Other-Worlder armor. This one, had very few holes. In fact, some projectiles could be seen within the armor.

"How is that possible?" Molt asked astounded.

"Looks are deceiving. This armor is estimated to be around 8.4 pounds. Our own is heavier. 14-14 pounds. However, as we've seen their equipment, some have more armor among their person. It is likely that it is heavier in separate pieces. Our own is this and the helmet along with shield and sword. And they often wear packs, even in a fight. There is also the matter of lifestyle and fitness. But I digress. This armor is not just cloth. We cut one open and inside, we found layers of a flexible, but firm substances. It is our theory that these layers act as a sort of counter to their own weapons. Not proof against them, but very effective given a certain range. As we've hit others at a closer distance, and it had more effect. We've stabbed others with a gladius, and as we found-" A legionary came forward, and stabbed right in the center of the chest, and it went right through with no problem. "- it is utterly useless against our weapons, and against arrows and bolts, it is so and so."

"So… metal and steel is useless." Molt mused.

"It is physics at work, your majesty. It doesn't mean you want to be hit though. It still hurts, no doubt. THAT, and one more thing. These weapons of the Other-Worlders seem to have several different kinds of ammunition, in type and size. And it has an effect on power. We will demonstrate on these 2 bricks." 2 mages now stood ready to use 2 different weapons. After being cleared, they fired. The first made a hole. Not much penetration, but it made a nice clean hole. The other demolished the front of the block. Now it was clear there was different amounts of power within these weapons.

"That is the extent of our knowledge, your Majesty. In this regard, we think we have a plan. Since the Other-Worlders are still sitting behind their fort, we use this to make new armor. It has been decided that we speak to the Dark Elves near the Inland Sea. Where we get pristine spider silk garments. We know their silk is among the strongest and most flexible of substances. Our theory is that maybe… just maybe, it can prove useful in fighting the Other-Worlders."

"Even so, we need time, and we have no knowledge on how long the enemy is going to wait until they march. Let alone the amount of armor needed. Do you have estimates?" Molt asked.

"We've run the numbers. If we can keep up a steady production for about 2 weeks nonstop, we can make enough for an entire legion."

"That's good news. But… there's no telling what could happen. You mentioned bad news as well?" Virgil nodded and ushered him to follow back to the room where the mages have been working nonstop. When they got there, they found only a single mage with a chalkboard, and uncountable sketches with evidence of erasing and redrawing. Crumpled papers everywhere and weapons within various stages of assembly.

"Indeed. Despite the influx of new weapons to work with, we are no closer to discerning their means of creation. Even if we did, it is accepted that we will never be able to make enough for even a century of men, which is if we even have the means." The one mage in the room turned, scarlet hair covered by her hood save for some strands. Her face screamed 'up for several nights.' Bags and bloodshot eyes. Her mouth twisted somewhat.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY!" She pushed over the chalkboard and threw the stick across the room before slamming her fists down on the desk. "No matter what I do I cannot figure this out! Everyone else already quit, Master Virgil! And now I am too! It can't be done! IT CAN'T!"

"Calm yourself Octavia!" Virgil reasoned.

"Even the star mage of Sadera cannot discern it." Octavia. Star pupil within the college of Rondel. Daughter of a Legate and mage, sent to follow in mother's footsteps, only for her to surpass her mother's achievements and land a place within the Mystic Court of Sadera. Second only to Arch-Mage Virgil at a ripe age at 24. Hell, she helped continue the work on the Tallian Orbs. Now here she was, giving up.

"This is unarguable. We simply do not have the means to figure these weapons out. Clearly their level of technology far outmatches our own. If I had to guess, we are centuries, maybe even a millennia behind! We can only make up for this with magic."

"Enough. Just enough. It is clear we cannot achieve this. Where are the weapons we still have?" Molt asked.

"Most are in storage, the rest are either thrown out or what you see here." Virgil said.

"Keep them in storage, but do not rely on them. We will keep them. Better to have them and not need them, but it is clear they are useless. Cease all work on them immediately. We must focus on improving what we do have."

"It will be done your Majesty." As Virgil made it clear Molt will be obeyed, Ovtavia slumped from her seat and began to retreat from the room. "Be strong Octavia, there are some things even we cannot do."

"Get plenty of rest. This war is going to heat up again. And when it goes, it will be a long one. When you are reenergized, we need you to help do work on improvements on our projectile weapons. Do whatever you can. We just need to find a way to make up for what we cannot replicate."

Octavia's face went wide and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "… say that again."

"… I'm sorry?" Molt asked.

"What you just said. Repeat it."

"… we cannot replicate?" Octavia's face was frozen, until she began to look as if she saw something so amazing she couldn't contain her excitement.

"That's it! THAT'S IT THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING AT THIS ALL WRONG!" She cried, running back to her post. She grabbed another chalk piece and put her board back up.

"Oh dear, she's got an idea." Virgil said in a mix of amusement and concern. Octavia was like a squirrel with coffee. Working on overdrive as she made sketches of more Other-Worlder weapons, and then began making rough sketches of similar looking rods below them.

"WE HAVE THE MEANS! We've always had them! We need to think differently. The enchantments of our projectiles! The Tallian Orb! I think I have a new means for the device, and not a day past of its inception!"

"Hold on Ocvatia! You need to rest."

"BUT I HAVE IT! I'll need a tiny Orb, a plank of wood, and some iron or steel! I have a perfect means of-" She was hit by a calm spell, and her work immediately ceased. "I…of… I… Yeah… I'll go. Sleep now. Create later." Only she ended up falling straight on the floor. Earning amused shakes of the head.

 **Eastern forests.**

Diabo's army was on the outskirts of an Orc town now. He had battering rams ready, and siege weapons to fire.

"Ballistae! Open fire! Destroy those towers!" But before he began an assault, he wanted to destroy the towers. No sense in letting Saderan lives be lost if it can be avoided. They could testudo, but he wanted them destroyed permanently.

The sound of a large bow string sounded as a large bolt went flying and hit the first tower smack dab, exploding in a ball of fire. Anyone inside was killed instantly. Another shot and another tower gone. Orc's didn't make much in the way of defenses. All they needed were wooden walls with simple towers.

It was to prove their downfall against a force such as Sadera.

With the towers now destroyed, Diabo ordered those at the battering rams to push the contraptions ahead to the gate and walls. Archers and legionaries moved alongside them until they could reach a range to hit any defenders in the town. There were still some women and children around, those who refused to leave when the siege was in its beginning stages.

"When we break through the gates, I want to take it over fully. Any who resist are to be given no quarter. When we secure victory, round up the survivors and release the women, children, and elderly. Any of fighting age I will leave to your devices." Diabo ordered as he took his time on horseback to the walls.

He could hear the Orcs inside roar and taunt as they awaited the walls to fall, and the battle to begin. He nodded to a nearby centurion who gave a wave. The archers readied their bows and loosed their arrows, sending them over the walls and into the ranks of warriors. Gruff screams and roars sounded as the arrows landed. Ten arrows were spread down the line of the wall after the initial volley, enchanted with various powers to sow confusion. The order went shock, fire, ice, shock, ice, ice, fire, shock, shock, and fire.

The result was expected, and the Uzca warriors were sent into a panicked frenzy. Unlike other races, Orcs were simple all the way. Be it living or fighting. No magic or fancy tricks. It only went as far as healing. That was pretty much it. Then again, Orcs aren't known for being magicka wielders.

The rams continued their battering without the interruption of javelins or arrows to stop them until finally, the walls fell. But unlike any other force, which would've charged with all haste into the gap, the Saderans patiently sat until their formation was reorganized. Orcs on the other side rallied and prepared to attack, but the Saderan pila flew towards them as they came into view, forcing the green skinned warriors back. The Saderans then marched, slowly into the gap, with each soldier to the full left or full right turning into the gap and stopping, the action repeated by the man behind, until they were up against a hut, now any Orcs that tried to attack wouldn't be able to, as the legionaries were ready on both sides, the rest on the outside waiting to enter. A group of young, hotheaded Orcs charged with their axes, hammers, and large cleavers, while an older warrior yelled at them to get back to their lines. Diabo couldn't help but smirk as he came between the formation at the gate, hearing the Orcs curse him.

The warriors slammed into the shields, against any other opponent, their weapons would've done splendidly. But pressed face to face with Saderans. What the Saderans do is take the blow on their shield, the arm is up in the air, and then with a single action, they take their gladii and stick it into the belly, and **up** behind the ribs and into the heart and lungs. And you're dead. It was the same mistake made before.

Now you may say they can't do it forever. You are correct, which is why after a time, the men in front move back, let the men behind them take their place while they move to the back. It's an ingenious strategy that keeps the legions fresh and rested even in long battles. And that's exactly what was happening here, as the courage and brashness these Orcs demonstrated were cut down as Saderan sword and steel brought them down.

It was the only tactic the Orcs had. The only other method was 1 on 1, where heroes from both sides would fight. But the Saderans aren't playing that game.

Diabo gave the order to advance, the soldiers moved forward together through the streets, leaving the dirt paths covered in them, giving the Orcs reason to run or fight. Archer support and auxiliaries make for the rear to give the Orcs something to run into on the other side of town. The gates on the left and right side were quickly burned down when they utilized all the magicka in their bodies and projected fire upon the wooden gates, bringing them down in a smoldering blockade. It was a tactic that would be utilized again and again by the prince of the Diabo family.

Orcs put up valiant stands, some of the larger ones swinging hammers with a single hand which kept the formations away out of fear of a single swipe being enough. Unfortunately, they were hit with arrows, another flaw. Orcs didn't use much armor. Either out of scarcity or refusal.

The soldiers continued, as the warriors are driven to the center, while the less brave ones tried to flee to the last gate, only to be caught by the auxiliaries. Those hiding in their huts and homes, women and children, were rounded up and sent into the center as prisoner warriors were also rounded up.

The attack had lasted for hours, but in the end, Sadera had won. "We have the settlement your highness, the Uzca are either dead or fleeing." The general's statement was met by the cheers of victory. "What do we do with the prisoners?"

"Let the women, children and elderly go. And like I said, the rest are up to you."

Diabo immediately got back to his map as the decisions were made. This town, Luhagul, was one of the minor settlements in Uzca lands, but it was the perfect place to begin. No doubt Harlok has already heard of his advance by now. Diabo would have to proceed by attacking neighboring villages Buhalor and Reylak, then consolidate his holdings.

Or, maybe he should go for the nearby city of Freka and take that, while inferior to the stone walls of Sadera, the massive wooden walls would be useful in preventing counterattacks should he have to abandon Luhagul.

Or… maybe he should dare the Orcs to come here to him and wear them down?

Or maybe- "Ack. You're overthinking again Diabo… calm down. The first two will be your prime choices, though the others I am thinking of would- ACK! I'm doing it again!"

 **…**

 **Outside the city of Dohers.**

A single Bunny dressed in Saderan tunic and leather armor ran through the woods.

Anyone could become an auxiliary in Sadera's armies, even the most heinous and revolting of creatures, but this bunny was not like her brethren. You see, there are actually TWO concentrations of Bunnies on Falmart. The one Sadera had crushed in war, and another to the south near the Ictun lands. These ones however, were nothing like their northern sisters. They were far calmer and less bloody. Call it a side effect of living so close to Ictuns. The thoughts of philosophy and epistemology reaching into them.

Now they were still under the authority of Sadera, and non-Ictuns often had a difficult time seeing the difference between north and south, and for good reason. However, being the closest to them, Savagii was among the few to understand and happily accepted their service. They excelled as fast attacks and scouting. And that was just what this Bunny was returning to him from. Making her way through the preparing legionaries. As soon as she reached him, the Bunny took a knee before Savagii. "Your Highness, I have scouted Dohers. They are preparing for our advance." She said.

"What is their composition?"

"6 phalanxes composed of 1800 soldiers, 2 archers and 2 slingers amounting up to 650 soldiers in each of the 4 formations. And four fast attack formations, each with 250 men. Two formations of elite hoplites, identifiable by their prominent Thorcinthian helmets. A vibrant gold color with seemingly solid brushes of the color silver. 400 men each."

He had 1 legion, 2 dwarven centuries, 1 elven century. That was 5,240 men. His hoplite auxiliaries were around 800 men and the knights were up to 100. All amounting to 6,140 men. Added to this, he had 60 mages. 20 being masters. This is 6,200 men. He also had 6 catapults and two ballistae. That would give him some great firepower 2 siege towers and 8 ladders would help get him in the city. But the enemy force? 4,400 men. Numbers aren't everything in battle, but they had Thanians with them. What were they doing here? They were supposed to be enemies. From what he could think of, they were either there to make negotiations, or were attacking when Savagii came in and they put their differences aside. The second outcome was more likely. The additional Thanians amounted up to 3,100 men. Added to the Dohers soldiers, that's 7,500 men. And he had no idea of how many seers or oracles they had. So they had the numbers.

He was only slightly outnumbered. But that was no comforting news. From what Savagii knew, there were at least 8,000 willing reserves in the city. All amounting to 15,500 men. While they weren't likely to cause trouble now, it would be disastrous if they join the others. The walls that they had didn't have towers. This was an advantage as it showed how confident the Dohers were in their navy. That was some relief. But those walls would be a problem as always if they decided not to march towards him. He'd have to count on Ictan pride to do that. He couldn't afford to wait for numbers, especially seeing as the enemy were waiting for him and could attack at any time. So, he made his move. He took his Ictun auxiliaries and put them in the center of the formation, 100 men across, eight men deep. To each of their sides would be the dwarves, the legion would also be divided into 2 formations. 2,500 men to the flanks. They would hold back and wait for the fighting to begin before circling around the enemy and boxing them in. He himself would for the beginning phase, hang behind with his elven archers. As things got intense, he would move in.

They moved out, emerging from the forest, save for the siege weapons, and marched onto the field. The walls of the city a solid quarter-mile from the forest line **(Not sure if you could already tell, but I suck at distance. XD)**. There was the Dohers army with their Thanian support. Phalanxes in the middle, the Thanians around them with the elites sandwiched between Dohers and fast attacks. The slingers were on the field, but the archers were on the walls. Savagii had his plan, and gave the order for his forces to move. The hoplites moved first, their hoplons up and ready to meet the enemy with their sarissa extended.

The phalanx was different from the cohort system in more than origin and function. Much like the Greeks back in our world. They are composed of farmers. Citizen-soldiers. Those who had something to defend in times of war. Pride and honor are the keys to their mindset. If the warrior excelled, he would be remembered, and that was everything to the Ictuns. Immortality was their goal if you will. Now, this isn't immortality like Christians would think. You die. But it was your name that lived forever. Like Greece. They were heavy infantry, referred to as hoplites, from their hoplon shields. Also, they were expected to buy their own armor and shield. So if you were poor, you had no chance to participate. Compared to the legionary, who, rich or poor, could join and be provided his weapons and armor.

Ah, and the Tarspans. They had professional soldiers.

The shields are large. 20 lbs and 3 feet across. Leather or bronze sheet with straps on the inside. The helmet and armor were often made of bronze. They were armed with a sarissa, a very very long spear. They did not throw it, they thrusted it until it broke, then they would use their xiphos. Their formation was rectangular or square shaped, and depending on infantry available, 4 to 8 ranks deep. All their shields were locked together, they would stand close and march together to maintain cohesion. Fighting on uneven ground was avoided as it ruined said cohesion. Battles don't last long. Sometimes only 30 minutes or so! Of course it had to do with the crops that needed to be harvested. But there's more to it than that. First, hoplite vs hoplite is about 2 things. Quality and quantity, who has more and better troops. It truly comes down to who's bigger and better. The bigger and better ones usually always win. Vs a non-hoplite was usually one-sided in the hoplite's favor. They simply mow an enemy like a tank. As for positions, the best soldiers were on the right, as the main tactic was to shatter enemy cohesion. If that could be done, you could roll up their flanks and cause disarray, so preservation was imperative. Make sure soldiers take the place of the fallen.

If a formation lost heart, it happened very quickly. There are attempts to overload formations, and these are oblique phalanxes. But they had differences. The general is out in front in the right, it brought up morale as it showed that the general will fight with his men, but if he died, that was it. The man with the plan was dead, and no one else could figure it out. Another disadvantage is that there's no real reserves like the Saderans. Go in one direction and that was it really, they cannot turn like a Roman cohort. In fact, the Saderans, like the Romans, used the phalanx once upon a time, but they threw it out after it proved obsolete. Moving to the Maniples system, and now the Cohort system.

 **(Cue Medieval 2 Total War: Nothing Left)**

"Fire the catapults!" Savagii's order was heard loud and clear. They chose to stick with the standard stone rocks. Otherwise, they had other options. Said options operate from wads of straw, sticks, and other materials into a spherical form, then adding the enchantment or simply set on fire, to ice, or shock. Even a jar of flammable liquids. As the arm was lowered and the ammunition placed in the bucket, a single mage placed an enchantment upon the shots. This enchantment enhanced the velocity, increasing range. This was used to great effect as the catapults fired, sending rocks and boulders flying.

The phalanxes felt this brunt. Varying casualties along the ranks. After another volley, they began their march. Lifting their sarissa to move faster, holding shields up to prevent any arrows that may come flying. In fact, they came running. It was the Hoplite Run. It was a physical Ictan sport that required competitors to wear the armor of soldiers and race. Imagine that. The two corner cohorts are separated, distancing their position from the center and angling towards the enemy rather than away to protect against flanks. The catapults kept firing, the ballistae preparing themselves to fire. The fast attackers and elites made their way against the flanking legionaries. The 1800 hoplites staying the course against the auxiliary forces. The Saderan phalanx was made of professionals, and they were ready to fight, and the dwarves? HA! They're a stubborn bunch. They'll fight these men with their thirty-nine and a half foot poles!

Before long, the ranks began to clash. Phalanx against phalanx as both forces began to fight. The dwarves ran around to the sides of the phalanx as the Saderan phalanx pushed against the Ictun one. As the fast attackers closed in at the sides of the formations of Saderans, and the elite phalanxes made their move to hit the front. The fast attackers collided with the ranks, encountering some difficulty as the phalanx hit the front, causing legionaries to go back. Though this is what Savagii was waiting for. He split his archers into groups of three. 2 of 30 and 1 of 20, and had them attack. The 20 would use enchanted arrows of ice to shower shards and icicles on the enemy, while the 30 would rain fire on the better exposed elites. Unlike a Saderan formation, Phalanxes were more impractical to move their shields against projectiles. Now they could, yes, but it would interfere with the cohesion of the phalanx. So unless they were well within the back, they had to bear it. And that's just what they had to do.

And with the ballista and catapults still firing, the Ictun center was still being hammered. Savagii himself had a different plan. He would take his bodyguard of 40 men and the knights and run behind enemy lines, and hit the slingers. They were out of range of the archers, thank the Gods. But even so, those rocks would cause quite the headache, if not knock you unconscious. Knights ran from one end while his guard ran from the other. Soon, the two forces made eye contact, and by then it was too late. The slingers were caught with their pants down as they tried to get a better shot at their enemy. And were met with the impact of charging armored horses. All they had to defend themselves were daggers. No match for the swords and horse-mounted soldiers. It wasn't even a contest. The enemy hoplites were also feeling the brunt of the projectile attacks, as boulders crashed into their lines and ice pelted them from above. Or fire burned them from the back.

The dwarves proved their stubbornness despite being properly retaliated against now, and legionaries began to surround the elites and fast attackers. This went to show Savagii's superior generalship.

The battle was going within the favor of the Saderans, and now it was gonna get even further there. The slingers were gone, and Savagii had his cavalry charge the enemy phalanx from the rear. If he had done it from the front, his forces would've been killed off, but the rear? Heh, the other way around. And that's exactly what happened when his cavalry barreled into the massive formation. But because they were in a different direction, it made fighting them off difficult.

It took at least 2 hours of fighting, but the Ictuns were demoralized and on the retreat. Either to the countryside or to the city, they ran. Now Savagii ordered his men to reform and reorganize. This was a job exclusively for the legionaries. The auxiliaries performed their role beautifully and were allowed to rest. The siege weapons changed their ammunition. Their ammunition now made to fire enchanted object that would erupt into flames. The archers had no chance against this as they could either burn or retreat as towers and ladders made their mark and allowed legionaries to climb. Savagii himself joined the assault, electing to be among the first to climb a ladder.

"TO ME MEN! THIS CITY WILL FALL TO US!" His encouragement was met with resounding cheers as he ascended. As soon as he reached the top, he put his scutum up and avoided a pelting from arrows. It was only a matter of time until they were enchanted. But he brought his elves along, and they began to fire over the walls, buying some time for Savagii and his men. However, more Ictuns ran onto the walls to meet him. Militia hoplites and what fast attackers were left. xiphos clattering against the scutii as the Saderans threw their remaining pila at them. Their efforts before had some success against the phalanxes, at least when they had their shields down. It was better here. The walls were being filled with soldiers, those on the ladders and towers eventually having to stop as the fighting soldiers on the walls began to fill the space. During the placement, Savagii, in his 'from the front' courage, had joined the soldiers on the left side of the wall. His target was not just morale, but the gatehouse. Take the gate, take the walls. Take the walls, take the city. His skill in battle was unquestionable, he blocked two blows and gave both a gladius to the chest. He cast them aside and bashed another. This one falling off the wall and falling 35 feet to his death.

Seeing their prince fighting encouraged his men further. They ignored whatever arrows may be flying at them and pushed forward. "COME! We must take the gates, damn the consequences!" "You heard his highness, keep them back!" One of the centurions shouted. It was now smooth sailing as they approached the gatehouse. He ducked through the opening, forcing his gladius into an unprepared soldier's chest. Up with the gladius held downwards in the hand, and plunge into a vulnerable spot behind the armor. Other legionaries began to pour in as he entered. The individuals inside the gate being less soldiers and more citizens, and as expected, ran off to wherever they could. That was the easier part of the siege. And now the real hard part. Getting to the center. The last of the soldiers would go and use the confines of the streets to their advantage and form their phalanxes again. There they'd be unmovable unless the arrows were enchanted. And even then, they'd have to hope no oracles were around. Oracles were simply Ictun mages and sorcerers.

The gate opened up, and in came the steady stream of Saderan reinforcements. The legion would move through the center while the dwarves would handle the side streets. Savagii himself would lead the center forces, those who would be taking the brunt of the defenses. He made way down as quickly as he could, his soldiers doing the same. Including those defenders on the walls that hadn't fallen. It was all going to his plan. As he predicted, the Ictuns had failed their initial defense and were rallying to get to the center. All on the streets and ready to defend. "Leontius. Take the knights and 60 elven archers along with two cohorts worth along the walls as quietly as you can. I want you to take these forces and get behind them. I will lead our forces here and move forward. We must break their resistance!" The plan was to follow the streets to the center, they were straight, mostly. And blocked by phalanx soldiers from the front. Which is why Savagii gave an order to flank. But his part was to prevent its discovery via attacking, slowly, but surely. Testudos formed to the point of taking up the streets. Wide enough for about 8 men. They approached slowly, readying any remaining pila they had as archers prepared to fire. The Ictuns had an easier time putting up their shields here. Temporarily putting down any unnecessary sarissa to hold up them up. The enchantments of ice were applied, followed by the loosing of arrows, which exploded in midair and send hundreds of icicles down upon the enemy. Only for a barrier to form and render them useless. An oracle was among them. "Bring up our mages!" He ordered. He had to do this the hard way, only hoping Leontius could reach the other side in time.

He ordered his men to advance, shields up in the testudo. As expected, the enemy began attacking with their own projectiles, and they were letting out all the stops. Ice shards, fireballs, and shock blasts. It was taking their toll on the magicka levels. These mages were fresh from their academic training, and had not taken time to properly gain experience before such an event. Savagii assigned the more experienced ones to Leontius in case that went wrong. The phalanx soldiers remained stationary as the Saderans approached. The sarissa still up to keep them away. Now they were getting up against the enemy spears again. Trying to goad the enemy from their spot as they struck at the spears and backed up. But the Ictuns were like trees. They didn't move. Savagii didn't want his men to go right into their spears, but if he didn't they may suspect a trick. So he made efforts to go forward, and hoped the other forces were doing well. His casualties were small right now, and he wanted to keep them that way.

The Ictuns suddenly began to get rowdy, some turning around. Varus had indeed made it and began attacking the rear. Seeing their chance, Savagii decided that speed was now essential, and ordered a charge that he led. The phalanx was broken and now it was xiphos against gladius again, and overwhelmed sarissa as the defenders were outflanked and overwhelmed.

But in the end, Savagii won. He lost around 600 men, but the Ictuns lost well over 5,000. The rest either surrendered or ran off. Dohers was now under Saderan control. Though it seemed the inhabitants that hid in here didn't seem that distraught… at least, not as much as Savagii expected. He expected them to either throw rocks, sneer and jeer, and eventually cause trouble.

Instead, after hearing how they were now under Sadera's rule, they just quietly returned to their homes. An elderly man had approached the prince, and smiled before saying. "You've done us a service… our people have been losing their way before this civil war began. Now we don't have to worry about the end of our civilization."

"I'm sorry… what do you mean?" The prince asked.

"The Ictun way is dying. This war was prophesized to be the thing to bring us back to the days of darkness and barbarism. Did you not hear? The decline of Ictan is at hand. Our civilization has run its course, and is now reaching the end of existence, to be snuffed out like many before us. It was all foretold by the Oracles of Thanes. It is what spawned the civil war and now… and now you are here. Saving us from our so called overseers."

He had heard of the Phidel Oracle's predictions, but he thought it was a bunch of malarkey, but it seems it really did have merit for the Ictuns. He left to the head residence in the center of the city to find the city leaders. However, the raid by the legionaries provided nothing. It seems they had left during or before the siege. If that wasn't poor leadership, then he didn't know what was. "Ready 5 cohorts to monitor the city and its surrounding territories. Reinforcing forces should arrive tomorrow, at which time we will move on the next city." The order to the legates was heeded as he took towards the chambers of the large structure that originally houses the city leaders. These particular chambers being the ones where business and politics would unfold. Papers were strewn everywhere, as if whoever was here let in a hurry. Some of the legionaries were already in here and looking upon these documents. "Send word, we have Dohers. I will want a status update on our current military availability in the return message." Savagii said.

"Your highness, look at this." There was the elven auxiliary Hodor Marceau. He had presented to him a random scroll. Savagii knew their language, and the scroll mentioned how things were getting bad for Dohers as the city states began the war. After their defeat in the previous battle, Dohers appealed to join Thanes' alliance, as most of its tax revenue had been destroyed by skirmishes and raids by neighbors. Followed by a drought. And the leaders just up and left. No wonder the people were so grateful for new guidance.

"Send word to the mainland as well. Begin to move our forces here to better establish our hold."

 **5 hours later. Japanese Inn.**

"We have an active situation. The nature of this threat will require a full strike team. You're being deployed. The princess and guests from Falmart across the Gate are now being held hostage. This is more than just an attack on Japanese soil. It's an attack on possible diplomacy with the Empire. We know that all first responders have gone silent. We confirm casualties of employees. The White Masks and Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood are now fully cooperating with each other. I cannot begin to express the danger you face. You are to be deployed to the edge of the zone. We will have additional crews on standby. Including decontamination. You are to rescue ALL hostages. NO CIVILIAN CASUALTIES."

…

"I have eyes on… this could've been a nice picture if it wasn't for the big hole in the wall. Fucking Masks." Glaz's comment went without saying. The hole in the wall made this otherwise beautiful inn a plain eyesore to see.

"I hear that. Hey. How bout a little sniper duel, huh?" Blackbeard was a Navy SEAL, middle class man who strives to be the best of the SEALs, and dead accurate with his rifle. He also has an experimental 'rifle shield.' Protection against enemy snipers. The group was altogether after 6 hours of preparation, and getting the SFG soldiers out of their binds. Ready to go. Glaz was Spetsnaz, a sniper that took to art in his spare time. Caveira is a BOPE member whose history is better known after childhood. After choosing BOPE over a juvenile reformatory, she developed her skills as a criminal informant. And she's very good at interrogation… controversially sometimes. THAT, and she was fond of painting a skull on her face. Next was Doc, a GIGN member with a love for medical practice. As he says, sometimes the only way to save a life, is to take one. Pulse, an FBI SWAT member was a military brat, first as an intelligence officer, then going into the FBI biometrics program, creating a heartbeat sensor. Blitz was in the GSG 9, he was a jovial man with academic excellence and is fond of a shield with flashbang devices on it. Buck was a JTF2 individual of Montreal. Always an unconventional man, pragmatic, simple, and carries an assault rifle with an under-barrel shotgun. 'Skeleton Key.' Echo was a local man here in Japan in the SAT. Blunt and focused. He was very into robotics, and this resulted in his creation of a drone he calls YOKAI, an ultrasonic burst drone. Hibana was a woman, also in SAT. Passionate and adaptive, able to make those from other backgrounds work together. Sledge. A large man from the highlands with a desire for public service. He played rugby, and this likely allowed him to use that hammer he has confidently. Finally, Bishop. The team leader.

"I count around… 25 hostiles. Most of them are MJB. I recommend you move now. I can see the hostages from here being held at gunpoint." Pirate said.

"Ok. We have our plan." Bishop began, "Caveira, you get yourself a new friend and ask him about how many guests this party has. Pulse, Blitz, Sledge and I will go in around the other side and seep the building. Echo, use your drone in the hostage area, disorienting the shooters for Glaz and Blackbeard to hit. Buck, you, Doc, Hibana and Caveira support him as they're sure to head here. Regardless of who gets there first, the other team is sure to put the hurt on. We run in, grab the hostages, then find a safe defendable spot until they're all dead. No heroics, no stunts. Clear?"  
They all nodded, and the mission began.

Bishop and his team managed to get to the front, and kill four guards silently. Moving in.

"What I wanna know is how the fuck did the MJB _AND_ brotherhood get in this country in the first place?" Slegde asked.

"I know. We have this place on full lockdown with all the military forces moving through." Echo added. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Blackbeard said.

"Save it. Let the spooks and spies worry about that. We worry about the hostages." Bishop ordered.

A single MJB soldier was walking by the shrubbery. "I have eyes on." Blackbeard said. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Now!" The man was pulled into the shrubbery, finding himself looking into the face of a skull. Only to realize it was just facepaint.

"Hello. It's just you and me now." The woman said.

"Ack…! I am loyal, you will get nothing from me!" He proclaimed.

"May I make a suggestion?" Doc asked. "Go for the spot behind the lower part outside the ear, the part that feels like nothing's there. Uncomfortable to be pushed."

"Wait… wait… what are you-?" The operative felt the knife Caveira was holding go through is mask and poke the spot behind his ear. "Ow. Ow! AH! OK! OK! I'll talk!"

"How many of your amigos are there?"

"Uh uh, 75. 60 now. 25 Masks, and 35 Brothers. You can't possibly take us all out!"

"We'll see. Boa Noite." With that, Caveira slammed a fist into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. "60 soldiers. 59 now."

"Make that 55. We're moving in." Bishop and his guys were moving in slowly. Pulse wasn't getting anything on his heartbeat sensor yet. They found the bodies of guards, filled with holes everywhere. "Damn. Poor bastards. They never stood a chance. Sledge replied.

"Damn Masks. Damn Brotherhood." Blitz said.

"Echo here. I got the hostages in sight. The guards seem to be taking it easy watching them. I was expecting some yelling, but it's just glares."

"Buck, I hear that. We gotta hit them quickly, lest the time runs out."

"I hear ya, we're almost there. How many are out there?" Said Sledge.

"About 45." Said Glaz.

"That means there are ten of them in there. Be on your guard." Caveira added. As the three outside took positions, the three inside got closer.

"Wait! I got something. In the room ahead of us. To the right. About six contacts, it looks like-" The sound of agonized screaming and electric shocks was heard. "Oh man."

 **…**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

The pained scream of an electrocuted, naked Rory filled the steam room and was followed by heavy breaths. This was the 55th time straight they did put the prods to her. She did everything she could to contain the anger building in her, lest the others get killed because of it

They retracted them, and left her panting. "Don't you think she's had enough?" Asked a Mask.

"She's had enough when she admits her inferiority to Allah." Said Akmal.

"'Admits?' For the love of all that is holy, she hasn't been able to speak for 5 hours!"

"Oh relax. She says she's a _demigoddess._ She can handle it." Akmal said. He gave a gesture, and she was subject to another shock.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"JESUS CHRIST!" A Mas cried. "She's still got energy after all this? Mother in heaven."

"Ya, I bet she's _juuuuuuuuust fine._ "

"JUST FINE?!" Another Mask challenged. "Her tongue is a lump of coal by now, her brain is-

"ENOUGH." Akmal demanded. "Dewi Give her more."

"It's already at the maximum, Akmal."

"Already? By Allah she's a tough one." Then, she began to stutter. "Hmm?"

"D-d-" She began to cough.

"Ah. Do you admit your sin?"

She continued stuttering. Akmal put a hand to his ear, awaiting the words. "Just say those words, and this all ends."

"I don't know… how… or when… but *HACKS* I promise… _I will KILL YOU._ "

Akmal was ashamed. "Again." The prods went straight for Rory's bare body again. Sending another shriek of pain out of her lungs.

"Well… I suppose it's time to put her out of her misery." Akmal unsheathed the Kris he had, and lined the blade up against the demigoddess's neck. "Do you gamble, Rory? Because I'm willing to gamble that my sword can slice your head off. What do you wager?"

"That I _will_ kill you."

"Better people than you tried, people whose dedication to killing me, I dare say, are worthy of Allah's notice! YOU are not one of them! You are but a sad little girl whose godhood is a lie, and will be punished by my righteous hand. Now…" Akmal readied his sword. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He swung the sword, and watched her head fly off. "And so, another infidel dies by my hand." He sheathed the sword and watched as blood spurted out of the now headless girl and all over the room. "Come. Let us leave her to rot, we must keep an eye on the other hostages." The men nodded and began to leave when-

"Well that was rude."

"… wh-wh-" Akmal found himself staring at Rory's head. With a smug grin.

"Would you be so kind as to put my head back upon my neck?"

"Wh- WH- WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Silly man, I told you I was a demigoddess. I can't die."

"Wait… is that… you're fucking kidding me, her head is separated and she's still alive?!" Mask cried. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT IS THIS?!"

"I LIED! I was not- I was not ready for anything, nope nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope SO MUCH NOPE!" Another said holding his hands up in surrender as he made for the door.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" One of the present Brothers said, only to be answered by a slamming door. Akmal was shattered, to see this… this… this _infidel_ prove him otherwise.

"Allah. What is this… why do I suffer this sudden revelation? If I am to serve you, how am I to defeat a-" Akmal stopped, and stayed silent. He had to do something. ANYTHING. How do you defeat someone who cannot die?! His desperate thoughts were flying all around his head, but then, an idea. Maybe he couldn't _kill_ her... but. "Of course… some say there are worse fates than death… you require SOMEONE ELSE to put your head on, right?"

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"So… what if I were to… keep your body here. But bury your head in the dirt?!" Akmal asked with a grin hidden by the mask he wore. Rory's face went wide… she didn't think he'd catch on. If that happened, she would be stuck until she ascended!

"Well… I won't do it yet. I must check on your friends. I'm leaving now. Remember, if you break out. Your friends die. Though it may not matter, you're without a head." With that, the terror leader left the room, leaving the others there.

 **Meanwhile**

Everyone had to sit and wait in the corner.

Lelei still trying to keep a straight face. Kurokawa on the verge as Tuka held onto her arm. Itami, Kurata, and Tomita trying to figure out what they could possibly do. Pina and Bozes silent like mice. Risa was trying her hardest not to bawl. And Shino? Silent. Silent and curled into a ball.

'Where's Nolan-sensei?' Kurokawa asked. A Mask and Akmal entered the room.

"How are they doing?" He asked.

"Still sitting here."

"Good. Good. Only 5 hours left, and not a single bit of confirmation. I think we may have to kill them anyway." The Mask got close and looked down at them. He looked to his fellow terrorists. They were looking outside or at some devices. He looked back quickly, and moved his mask slightly. Letting his face be revealed. Kurokawa nearly gasped out loud as the face gave an assuring wink at her before putting the mask back on.

"Nolan-san?" Kurata asked out loud, earning attention.

"What did he say?" This was quickly quelled as Nolan hit Kurata with his boot.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU JAP!" He cried. "Did I say you could talk?!" Cover maintained. And it was at this moment something came into view and blinded everyone in the room.

 **…**

"Hold on. Wait." Bishop said. "Let me know when Akmal enters the hostage room."

Two minutes passed, and the confirmation of Akmal's presence was acknowledged. "He's there. He's talking to the hostages." Glaz said.

"Echo. Do it."

The next second was of an ultrasonic burst filling the room with the hostages, the drone's cloak was disabled by the burst, and disoriented those inside the room. A sniper shot hit one of the Masks there, and another hit one on the outside of the building. The reaction was immediate as the terrorists outside ran for cover, Caveira, Doc, and Echo opened fire before having to go back into cover by enemy fire. Sniper fire and support from the SFG reduced their effectiveness. And so the firefight began.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the Brothers in Rory's room cried.

"It's a gunfight, get the-" Gunfire ripped into the room through the walls, killing the terrorists inside. Rory was taken off guard. First by the noise. Then by the shooting. Her thoughts about who it could've been was interrupted as the door was broken down into hundreds of pieces. Revealing a man in military attire and a gas mask, wielding a hammer. Following him were two more men, one in more simple clothing with glasses, and another in what they called riot gear with a large shield. A riot shield. And finally, was Bishop.

"Hello hello h-." The man with the hammer said. Before seeing the headless demigoddess.

"… we're too late. DAMMIT!" Bishop cursed.

"There's her head. Animals." Pulse said.

"Come on. Let's go."

"HEY WAIT!" They turned, and saw the head. Wait… the head? Wait… what the? "Yeah yeah, a head that can talk without a body. I know, it's strange. PLEASE put my head back on." She pleaded. Pulse slowly brought his device over her body. He checked it once or twice, making sure it was working.

"… sir… it- she's still alive. It isn't a malfunction…"

"… Jesus." Bishop muttered.

"Well… fantasy world right?" Blitz reasoned.

Sledge moved first, seemingly getting over the initial shock first. "So _you're_ the demigoddess. I saw you on the news. I have to say, that speech you gave was something that touched the hearts of all soldiers."

"Cut her lose." Bishop said as sledge Rory's head and placed it on her neck, leading to a near instantaneous heal. It took a moment, but the binds were removed. Rory fell from her chair, and rose quickly.

"AAAARGH! Demigoddess or not, THIS was undeniably painful. How can such men do this?!" She cried.

Back outside, the fighting was going well, the hostages were safe for the time being, the rest of the enemy outside and unable to reach them, lest they get shot. In fact, they grabbed weapons from the fallen enemies, doing what they can to fight back. Akmal had escaped with some of his Brothers while the rest stayed to defeat the operatives. But then the rest of the operatives came in through the door Akmal came through. With a rerobed Rory reaching for her axe. Hibana taking out some clusters with that fancy launcher she carried around while Blitz utilized more flashbangs on his shield to take the initiative. The hostage situation so carefully put together by the terrorists taken apart in mere seconds

"There's the rest of our guys." Caveira said, taking down another Brother.

"Take em down!" Sledge yelled, swinging his hammer into an oncoming Mask.

"Hmmm, I like your style." Rory said with admiration.

"Thanks, lassie. Who needs explosives, right?" He replied. Followed by a hammer swiping another Mask off of his feet and onto his ass.

"COME OUT AKMAL!" Rory roared as she took into action, receiving attention from the Brothers and Soldiers still there. Her next swipe was at a particular 'pretender.'

"Sooner or later, THE WORLD WILL CHANGE!" Were the last words of Trent before being killed by the demigoddess. His head rolling across the floor.

"Rainbow Six is here! Thank the lord!" Itami cried, seeing Pulse's patch. Blitz rushed in with Sledge, activating his shield's flashbangs. Blinding several terrorists. Others were cut down by Rory's axe, and despite this showing of power, kept fighting until they withdrew back to the forest. They weren't expecting Rainbow to show up like this. They assumed they'd show up sooner rather than later.

They were gone now, but Rory took off after them. "RORY-SAN!" Itami shouted, but to no avail.

"She'll be fine. She just had her fockin head cut off." Sledge said. No comments made.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rory's roar was heard throughout the forest by several of the retreating terrorists. Said men were running for the established retreat line, in case it all went down hill

"Dammit… so close… so close to punishing the infidel! And now she's back at it! We need a different kind of weapon to stop her! DAMMIT!" Akmal swore. It was all back to square one now for him. He and the remaining forces were on the run now. Everyone else was either dead or captured. "And she's moving fast. I can feel it. She'll catch up at this rate!"

"Akmal," his Lt. said, "you must go. Let us stay here and hold them back."

"But… Brother… you'll die!" Akmal protested. "We've already wasted too many lives here!"

"But if we don't, that demon will catch us, and if you die, the MJB will be one step closer to defeat." The Lt replied.

"AKMAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"You must go. It closes in."

"NO! NO! WE CAN ALL ESCAPE! No more lives spent. I shall not leave you to die!"

"We aren't staying to die, Akmal. We're staying to fight." The Lt. said, the remaining Brothers herding around him. "Akmal, you taught us that if we were to win, tough choices were to be made. And this is a tough choice. You instilled that into us. You go to us, speaking about how important it is to restore the true ways of Islam to the world. And to do that, sacrifices are to be made. Those who came before us understood that. And those who come after will too. But only through the words of men like you. Only through the charismatic, passionate, and true words you speak to us. You are the one who gives us our purpose, who reminds us why we do this. But only you are capable of doing this. Not us." Akmal stood there, and let the words sink in. He was right. He was the glue that held the Brotherhood together. If not the major amount of it. If he were to die… what then?

"You… you are right…" He said quietly, embracing his fellow Brother, "may Allah watch over you, Brothers. You will be remembered by the Brotherhood."

"AKMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Akmal turned and ran, with the remaining Masks behind him, and the Brothers turned and waited.

 **…**

Rory was cutting down trees as she ran through the woods searching for the terrorists.

And she found them at last. But something was wrong… it was just MJB soldiers. No Masks, and no…

"Where is he?! WHERE'S AKMAL?!" She roared.

"Akmal is gone. He left. We are here to slow you down." Was the reply.

Rory just growled. "As if you could slow me down! You saw what happened to your _Brothers!_ I killed them! And now you will follow the same fate!"

"… we accept."

"HAH! Of course you do! Lambs to the slaughter! You are oblivious to the power I hold. You are mere men! Mere ants. I am an apostle of the God of War, Emroy! I hold the blessings of his grace, and the ability to down many more men like yourselves! If you truly have any sense, you will run like all those who have faced me in the past have done! And if you do so now, I will let you, but if you don't, I shall cut you where you stand! So, what shall it be?" As she finished her speech, a psychotic grin was held upon her face as she held her halberd high above, ready to cleave these men into paste. But they did not move. They did not back down. Hell, they didn't even flinch or show an ounce of fear. They just stood there and stared at her. Then held their rifles out, and began singing.

 _"Şalīl Aş-şawarīm našīdu Al-'abāh"_

 _Wa'darba al-qītali ţarţīqu al-hayāh."_

 _"Fabeīn Aqtihāmi yubīd iţ-ţuġāh_

 _Wa'kātīmu şawti jamīli şadāh."_

"What… what are you doing?" She asked. "I said if you run now, you may live!"

They then dropped the rifles, and grabbed swords and machetes, slowly raising them high above their heads, and after finishing the next segment, repeated the previous one.

 _"Şalīl Aş-şawarīm našīdu Al-'abāh"_

 _Wa'darba al-qītali ţarţīqu al-hayāh."_

 _"Fabeīn Aqtihāmi yubīd iţ-ţuġāh_

 _Wa'kātīmu şawti jamīli şadāh."_

"Did you not hear me!? I killed your Brothers and allies! You have no chance against me! Surely you do not mean to try and kill me!? My head has been cut off by Akmal! How do you beat that?!"

They brought the blades back down, and repeated their moves and singing. Before finally stopping, holding either sword or machete in front of them with two hands, going silent, and removing their masks.

 _"Şalīl Aş-şawarīm našīdu Al-'abāh"_

 _Wa'darba al-qītali ţarţīqu al-hayāh."_

 _"Fabeīn Aqtihāmi yubīd iţ-ţuġāh_

 _Wa'kātīmu şawti jamīli şadāh."_

"Why aren't' you running?" She asked, concern entering her voice. "WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?! Even the most steadfast of warriors would flee before me! Why aren't you running?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

They stood there. Silent.

Then their leader let out a spine-chilling, war-hungry, blood-thirsty cry that would bring even the bravest and hardest of warriors to their knees.

His fellow Brothers followed suit and they charged.

For once, Rory didn't act, so shocked and startled she was at the absolute courage these terrorists had. They had seen what she had done to there comrades, yet were literally willing to fight her head on even after her display. Their eyes wide and dilated as though fear had never entered them at all, and their cries of absolute fearlessness.

And one time in her life of power and control. Rory Mercury felt a twinge of fear for her immortal soul.

She wasn't looking at men. She was looking at monsters. _SHE RAN._

Like a protagonist in a horror movie, Rory ran through the woods to escape these so-called men. Finding a tree to hide behind and waited. This couldn't be happening. This isn't REAL. She was Rory Mercury! Apostle of Emroy, Saderan God of WAR! How could she be running from these mere men?! No… no… they weren't' men. They couldn't be men. They were monsters of another breed. Not like those who barter for nuclear waste or sought to wipe out a people. No. These were monsters. Monsters born from a devotion to their faith. Incapable of seeing the difference between people in this world.

A machete narrowly missed her head as it slammed into the tree back. Those monsters had caught up to her. She had to fight now. She reacted at the last minute as another lunged forward screaming that bloodcurdling cry, jamming her axe into him, while two others gave some gashes on her arms. 5 left.

The same two swung again, and she jumped, killing one with a swipe and the other with a slam. 3 left. But she had a machete stuck into her chest.

The next two tackled her and began to repeatedly stab her and try to gouge her eyes out. She kicked them off, but they kept coming. She sliced one, but he kept coming, so she made the slice bigger. He was in two now. 2 left.

Another rammed his machete into her lower torso below the first one, and was met with her doing the same with her axe tip. 1 left.

This was unreal. UNREAL! One of them didn't go down after a swipe.

The last one stood afar having been repelled, and stared at her. Wild eyes and another cry going out. He charged, and she did the same. His machete went through her head, her axe tip through his torso. Blood poured from his mouth a moment after.

She was still at a loss for words, these 'animals' stood up and fought here even when faced with certain death. Is… is this why terrorists like the Taliban, Al Qaeda, and so many others were so dangerous?

She removed the man, and he fell. He was dead, blood pooling. She looked around, seeing the results of her work. 6 dead monsters. But… it made no sense. Through her experience here in this world, the only encounter she had with _any_ god was the cross that sailor had. That was it, and it wasn't enough to discern if it was a god or not. Sadera, like the Romans, believed that foreign gods were just as real as their own. So they'll believe that Vishnu, Buddha, Bishamonten, Zeus. They'll believe that they're all real. But like the Romans, they believed their own were superior. But as far as Rory understood, all religions here, it was abstract in comparison to those in her world. Making this devotion seem… idiotic. Was she missing something? Did religion here work differently than in her own world? What was driving these men?

Suddenly, she felt her legs swiped form under her, and the man she thought she killed roll upon her, blood covering his mouth. He grabbed her neck and managed to stand, holding her ina choking grasp and pulling some kind of stick from his pocket.

"ALLAHU AKBAAAAAAR!" The next moment was of fire and smoke, Rory went flying to a tree, and hit it. She fell, and hit the ground. Seeing what happened. Where he stood was nothing but a small patch of ground on fire. Nothing else. He… he… he blew himself up… she felt weak. FEAR. Fear was in her heart. These terrorists were simply _not_ afraid of dying.

She got up, and wiped the dirt from herself ever so slowly. Her face of gloom and worry. "… how am I supposed to face this?" She whispered. With that, she returned to the others.

 **Saderan Senate building.**

"We should have destroyed Denzalcia. Every man, woman and child. Many. Years. Ago."

The senator's declaration caused his fellow senators to raise their voices in argument or agreement, insults and accusations being hurled.

Molt rose his hand, and let out a calm, but firm "Enough!" The clamor began to go silent.

"Regardless of what should've been done, that was before. We must focus on now. Gercythia is lost, and our western allies have failed us. Where was the last report of his whereabouts?"

One senator took the stage. "My spies in Bernya tell me his fleet has sailed. We MUST expect an invasion at Bernya!"

"THIS IS NONSENSE!" Another senator cried. "No fleet has sailed. Sadera controls the waves. He's not attacking. He's making allies. At this very moment, he courts the Partans. The ICTUNS! They will reunite, the surrounding peoples will rise up against us, and the regions around Alnus Hill will be lost!"

"RIDICULOUS!" Yet another said. "Savagii won't stand for it. Our legions have sole access to their lands. I believe, the attack will come from the desert itself. He intends to cross the sands, and invade from Knappnai. The locals will revolt, and sweep up from the northwest."

"That is wild speculation!"

"We should reduce our taxes-"

"We cannot afford to -"

The bickering began again.

"He will come not from the northeast, nor the southwest. Our mercenaries in the desert report that he is attempting to move his army. Gen intends Yong go around our forces and to the Other-Worlders to forge an alliance! If successful, it will be disastrous for all Sadera. Using this new alliance to great effect he'll intend to go to the Fort, and march his army-"

"THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS?!" The first senator asked in an 'Are you shitting me?!' tone. Followed by laughs from the other senators.

"He would lose half his army to attrition alone! The other half would desert him!"

"We must defend the mountain passage!" The fourth senator cried.

"Do you expect the Lycans there to welcome him when he arrives? Or for this Coalition to really cooperate?"

"I suppose, he'll bring with him, an army of elephants!" The statement was met with roaring, howling laughter from ever senator in the room, save for the fourth one.

"SENATORS!" The voice of Molt boomed, bringing absolute silence. "I dare say that would be quite a feat. Even for the great- **HANNIBAL BARCA."**


	20. Vacation's over

**TheFuckingArbiter: … really? BC**

 **MEleeSmasher: Well in the previous version of this story, they manage to sneak across. So guess what's gonna happen?**

 **ChronoHyperion: Let me get to that in a sec. Down below in the Author's note.**

 **headreviewer mk2: I am sorry my friend, but you had it up till turning around. Hannibal didn't turn around, he rampaged around Italy for 15 years but never attacked Rome directly.**

 **GhostofTime: For the Masks, you're just gonna have to wait and see. Attacked? You'll have to wait and see. As for Hannibal, did you really just ask me that? Forgive me for acting antagonizing, but you honestly have no idea who Hannibal Barca is? You ever heard of the Punic Wars? The legendary General Hannibal Barca of Carthage? Led an army through the Alps in the beginning of winter and into Italy itself, catching Rome off guard? I mentioned** ** _the story's_** **Hannibal in Chapter 7, where he fights Zorzal head to head. Look up Extra History the Punic Wars. You'll get facts AND an amazing YT channel.**

 **TheKaiser43: I wouldn't know, I don't play that game. I only ever played Navy Seals 2. THAT'S IT. So I cannot really comprehend the spirit of SOCOM.**

 **Guest: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! I knew it! I knew someone would get it eventually!**

 **Gate Pearson: … but WHERE do dey drop da bombs? On dat house over dere? Or maybe that fort over here? Maybe that cavern at the mountaintop? (See the issue here?) BO2 and AW? WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! You just HOLD ON a second…!**

 **Lose the point of Sadera vs Earth. Answer me this, where is there a rule book on magic? What must I avoid and what must I follow? How am I supposed to portray a war if there's not some kind of possibility we could lose? This is a whole different Falmart, with much more than in canon, so I essentially have a blank check. My point is the thing about fantasy worlds is you can get away with just about anything. And such a move would keep in with Sadera's innate determination to adapt to anything that comes their way in whatever way they can.**

 **We could LEARN magic, but could we USE magic? You say I shouldn't buff up Sadera, but you seem perfectly fine with us using magic? As stated by Cato and Lelei, magic can only be used by those who have an affinity for it. Whereas Sadera is unable to make such weaponry like ours, we cannot comprehend magic. It's not something you can just infuse into a weapon or make as an attachment without having some kind of affinity for it, it's far more complex than that. Imagine if the Ghost's cloak was run by magic, yet they have NO affinity in it whatsoever. What's the point? And before you make an argument, it's also dependent on what kind of magic people know, how skilled they are in it, and their race. This was explained after they brought the refugees to the base.**

 **And again. The mechs are one thing, but those defenses on the mountain? NO. N. O. As stated, that place is inhospitable. Like the Alps in winter. It'd be just a waste of time, recourses, and lives. Besides, we took out a nearby fort of dragons, such an attack is not likely to happen for a nice while.**

 **AN: Well everyone, I've had enough of a break, and am now back! But first, I have some news on reviews. You know I've mostly been responding to them, and am so so so grateful for the time you put into them. But starting now, I am beginning an experiment. I will only respond to certain reviews. For example, views like those ol Borat leaves (Not as long of course.) may warrant a response. But those that only have suggestions and questions without any other kind of contents. (Yeah I'm looking at you Arbiter) Nada. Do not leave them in a review. The reason for this is because among there are some reviews that have become a pain to answer without PMs and it pretty much puts it in front of everyone's eyes, so it removes the impact, or gets into things that don't need to be seen. It wasn't a 'big' big deal before, but now that I've been thinking, I've decided to change. Now, if you have something to say that's well along the lines of a conversation. Like ideas or whatnot, I beg of you, just PM me. It's** ** _much_** **more convenient. Otherwise I may not respond. Get it? Got it? Excellent. Like I said, it's an experiment.**

 **July 24** **th** **(MAH BIRTHDAY! :D) Undisclosed location.**

A collective sigh of relief was heard as the world leaders were given the report.

The MJB and Masks were foiled in their attempt and the hostages were saved. One potential escalation of a war, averted. "That was too close." Ruiz said.

There is no need to repeat this statement. These men were able to get into Japan undetected. A feat that is within all rights, near impossible with current circumstances considered. The constant shipments of men and supplies to the nation, Japan's navy being on full alert with all the traffic, and internal security was at its height. And the findings of intelligence agencies before the info blackout pointed to an inside job. This was the only logical explanation.

"Prime Minister Hojo. We are not here to point fingers, but I think you know what this means."

"I do… I do. It seems I need to do some cleaning within my government. I just hope it isn't what I think it is. Between the war and this, there's enough to worry about." Was the Japanese leader's response. "I will accept any assistance should it be required… well… hopefully my successor will."

"What did you just say?"

"This will be my last meeting with you in regards to a combined effort against Sadera… this incident is weighing too heavily on my mind. I have no right to oversee this nation with what just happened."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Began Pritchard. "Now there's no need to be so rash. You know as well as we do this could've happened to anyone. The Masks have the capabilities, and the Brotherhood have the determination. It could've gone a lot worse."

"Regardless of what your opinions may be, my record will be stained by this incident. I have already issued a resignation speech and have made a bid for Taro-san to be my successor. I can only hope he is elected."

"Mister Hojo, please reconsider, we need someone we are familiar with in this war. Your nation is the location of the Gate. The last thing we need is any political complications in this barely month-old war." Came Treskayev.

"Tell it to me when I get back to being a member of the House of Councilors. I do not wish to speak of this anymore… within the 5 hours of this crisis, I have had to talk to fellow politicians and angry police departments on this matter. Let us not forget that dozens of first responders and news teams are dead now."

"That's the White Masks' fault! Not yours!" Caldwell stated. Hojo waved a dismissive hand, urging them to continue with the discussion at hand.

"We are already preparing more Rainbow operations to deal with the last-known locations of suspected bases belonging to both forces. It's the most we can do for now until we gather more intelligence." Was Caldwell's answer. "Our most recent piece of intel before the blackouts refers to an island near Malaysia. As far as we can tell, it's likely the striking point from where they've been hitting ships before the Gate opened."

"Our naval forces are ready to assist in anti-terror moves should you now decide to allow it." Yin said, eliciting a simple 'ok' hand gesture.

"Whatever helps at this point. But no more. I'm beginning to worry about what could lead to some protests. It's been only 5 years since military isolationism began, but the people are already beginning to fear the worst already. They've gotten so used to seeing only SDF soldiers in the bases while the closest America has been is Okinawa. They've been quiet and will be for now. But the longer the war goes the more restless they may grow… it's probably in reaction to the Chinese teams moving in."

"Of course. Enough of this, the Chinese president will be joining us shortly. We need to focus on the issue at hand. The issue of the Masks and MJB is settles. Rainbow will be the tip of the spear in this regard. The bigger issue however is the war across the Gate." Ruiz said. "As we know, a plan is being conducted by our Generals. They suggest that we figure out the other factions at play on the continent, see if anyone is willing to make an agreement with us. As big as Sadera is, there's still much land not within their grasp, and as the princess herself mentioned, there are other nations on the continent. In addition they are grabbing forts around the area, make room for more forces. With the amount of territory we have and the soldiers we are preparing to bring through, we will need it."

"Well, bet that'll play hell with whether or not they should destroy the walls."

"A sound strategy. But ve need more information. Zere is still much ve do not know. Much ve do not understand." Ulfric commented. "Ve must get more information. As suggested by Madam Caldvell, ve have been brushing up on history and magic. Much of vhat ve have seen is very similar to vhat is seen in Skyrim. As far as magic zat is."

"And they say games are unrealistic." Patricia joked.

"Zis is likely only some of zeir power. We cannot assume it will all be like zat all ze time. I do not remember bulletproof barriers being in Skyrim." The French leader said.

Caldwell followed "Right right. We still know too little to make any sure decisions on that though. I only have one focus as of now. Pina had mentioned the other nations. But Mr. Fisher had informed me that while on the flight, she also mentioned something regarding the Warrior Bunnies as they are called. But not the rabbits themselves, but their fate. She mentioned those who were not killed or pursued were enslaved." An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. "Ladies and gentlemen… we have a _very_ unique problem here. As we all know, Article 4 of the Universal Declaration on Human Rights states 'no one should be held in slavery or servitude, slavery in all of its forms should be eliminated.'"

"As it should be." Treskayev said.

"Well that's just the problem. Sadera does not fall under these laws… they don't fall under any international agreement as they are not part of our world." Caldwell answered.

"That is a true fact." Patricia said.

"Undoubtedly this would result in an outcry of demands to end it. But… I won't mince words. I think that would be a _very_ bad idea." She rose a hand before several leaders could speak up. "Allow me to explain. Or better yet, Mr. Bonifacio, if you'd be so kind?" She asked the Italian president.

"As many of you know, I am well versed in Rome. Not just in events, politics and military, but also in mindset. Nowadays we see value in individual lives, we see importance in freedoms, justice and independence, the list goes on and on. But back then, we didn't have much of that. We didn't have these great ideas of life and Human existence. There was a bigger emphasis on the existence and continuation of the city and the land."

"Wait wait you make it sound like human life didn't matter." Came a response.

"Oh it did. Just not as much as nowadays. Whereas a nation would mobilize an army after a few citizens are killed, a force in the medieval or ancient times would be more selective. We need to understand while life expectancies were not as long as our own, there were still thousands of souls, armies were smaller. But the important thing is the mindset. It's not always about the economy, the nation or the culture. It's the MINDSET. Rome knew that slavery was a key to building and maintaining their empire. Who do you think worked the bathhouses and built the aqueducts? Most of the work was done by slave hands. Yes I do agree slavery is inhuman and wrong. But to say all slavery is horrid and leads to working in poor horrid conditions is unfortunately false. Some slaves performed many domestic services, some were employed in highly skilled jobs and professions. Accountants and physicians in Rome were sometimes slaves, and Greek slaves were well educated and taught Roman children. It was the well-built, unskilled, or criminal slaves that got the bad jobs."

"But zat doesn't mean-" The French president began.

"I'm not finished yet." Bonifacio said. "We often see slaves as meaningless and without ownership. But that was not the case way back then. Although lesser than citizens, slaves in these times had some legal protections. They could file complaints against their masters. Skilled slaves could earn money, and could even buy their freedom. Some slaves could even be successful, accomplished. I recall seeing the home of the Vettius Brothers who may have once been slaves. Exception rather than rule? That is up to you. Of course there are working classes in Rome, but slave labor is one of the many things that let Rome be so wealthy and successful. There is of course, so much more to it than that, but I am merely putting these facts in front of you to ensure you know at the very least, that slavery is indeed bad, but like so many things, is often exaggerated. If anything, it was the slavery of the 18th century being the horrid kind. Again, I do not support this practice. But if Pina has herself stated that Sadera has slaves, and Sadera is essentially an otherworldly Rome, we should at least expect this kind of practice to be done in this way. Say we DO end up making them abolish slavery, where are all these people supposed to go? How will they live? What do they do? It could very well be what happens to the Blacks in America after slavery was abolished, they return to their former masters for work."

Slightly uncomfy silence was around. If this was just in some general discussion about slavery, Rome, or whatever, everyone would've shouted him out no doubt. But right now, with this reality being a very practical state, no one was really sure what to say. "Well… it's still wrong." Was Treskayev's response. Obviously not everyone was going to let this go. "And no doubt there are going to be people who will be outraged nonetheless. I guess we can only hope that in time, after this war of course, our own ways will be accepted by them. Sooner or later, this will get out to the public, and when it does there will no doubt be cries for reforms."

"It will not be that simple. I promise you that." Patricia said.

"How can you say zat, Caldwell?! Your nation had abolished slavery before ze United States, as have many ozers!" The French president cried out, earning some agreements of others.

"Do the Zulu sound familiar?" She asked. Only a few nods. "Zulu, the people who defeated the British Empire in battle. We had guns and they beat us with spears and shields. But the focus is before all that, during the time Shaka Zulu was beginning to take power. The region the Zulu and other tribes of the Bantu people lived in was well-primed to strife and how war became a ritual affair to one of slaughter."

"Ritual affair. The hell are you taking about?" Asked Treskayev.

"Before Shaka came along, war was very different. It was more of a means to settle disputes. It wasn't armies, but rather a small loose group of men from the two belligerents who met at a designated location and hurled spears and insults at each other. But never move in to direct fighting. Casualties were light and there was no sacking or pursuing. The winner got a small bit of territory or cattle or whatever is at stake. But back to the situation of the dangerous time. Do you know why the region was well within the dangers of destabilization…? Seriously, I'm legitimately asking you."

A few minutes passed, but no one really spoke up, save for a few attempts that were immediately self-silenced. Patricia spoke again. "European influence."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Hojo said.

"We weren't there for the usual 'imperialistic reasons.' Many of us tried to help, but our mere presence was a destabilizing factor. Especially when you factor in how wealthy, how technologically different the European settlers were compared to the Zulu. Allow me to explain. Trade increased, and crops were introduced to the Zulu, and this meant a better population. Good, right? Yeah well it is until people begin to argue over land. Meanwhile, we would pay for cattle to supply our food stores, which was wealth to the African people. So guess what became more valuable? And led to raids? At the same time, we wanted ivory, and that came from elephant tusks. More coordination from people was required for that. Perhaps this is how Shaka created his Bullhorn strategy? And our water-hungry crops failed in a drought, and this led to a famine. What am I saying by this? I'm saying we should THINK before we do anything when this war ends, let alone as we fight it. We need to be careful of what we introduce to the people on the other side of the Gate. We need to be careful of what we seek and what we give. We need to take a lot of factors into consideration. We are _so different_ compared to the people on the other side. Until further notice, we're there to fight a war. _Period._ Not to spread our ideas of modernization or individual value. And don't get me started on what could happen if we find any valuable resources over there. That's why I agree with Bonifacio's idea of minor involvement in their affairs."

"And let's add to this the idea of 'liberation' before it is brought up. Who are we liberating? How many nations did Sadera conquer, and for how long have they been conquered? Do they even want to be freed or even helped at all?" Caldwell said.

"Look, I get that we have this whole idea of it being too different from us, but if we are going to be safe we need to-"

It was at that moment the door to the room opened, in came Chinese president Xi Jian. "I apologize for being late." He said, taking a seat in between Caldwell and Treskayev.

"We will get back to this topic later. We should focus on what we should demand as reparations for now." Bonifacio said.

 **4:10 AM Inn.**

"Did you have to hit me that hard, Nolan-san?" Kurata asked as a paramedic nursed his sores.

"Sorry, Kurata, I had to stay in character." The medic said consoling a still distraught Mari.

"Well, you overdid it. I'm so NOT owing you a beer till the next engagement, owwwwwww!"

Sometime after the combined MJB and White Forces were defeated, more authorities showed.

Several news crew, once too afraid to even turn on a camera in fear of being shot, now covered the area. Unable to get close earlier thanks to the Masks being indiscriminate. The first few hours of the situation, news crews that tried to get footage, as well as the first responders, were viciously gunned down.

The operatives stuck around to ensure the area was safe from any other incursions until additional authorities arrived. Police, EMS, firefighters, and in light of the White Masks' usual fondness of utilizing toxic weapons, HAZMAT teams. You name it, it was likely there. The individuals of the group were scattered around the area. Kato being in a chair, unable to comprehend the sheer brutality he saw, nor what he heard from the apostle in the steam room. After being given a good bill of health, Kurata held and comforted a still shivering Persia. Tuka was being spoken to by a couple of paramedics trying to ease her behavior. Lelei was still in the same spot that she was during the incident. Trying her best to contain herself. Kurokawa refused to leave Nolan's side as he assisted in medical efforts after consolation. The other SDF soldiers either sat tight or assisted however they could, while Pina and Bozes simply sat and waited, all the while piecing together how they would report this to the emperor and Senate. Rory was sitting in the grass. Looking at the sky.

And Itami? Itami was writing in his journal again.

 _Of all the things… Trent was an agent from the start… I still can't believe it. Sure, it didn't make sense for him to just show and then on the carrier, but let's be honest. Why would anyone question a Secret Service agent's involvement? Exactly. You just don't._

 _They showed up, the White Masks AND the MJB, destroying a wall. Killed the guards, and held us hostage. And here in Japan of all places. This is the last place they should've been. This place is the opposite of safe to them Komakado-dono was right, we have someone within our own nation trying to undermine all of this. But why?_

 _They forced Rory to surrender by threatening to kill two of us. Leilei and Tuka. Then they knocked her out and dragged her off. I heard faint screams of pain… had to have electrocuted her or some kind of torture._

 _Thank the lord for Rainbow 6. They came in and were quick to bring these guys down, saving our lives. They had some canisters with them. They said if the demands weren't taken, they would expose us to their creation. I've heard of the attacks they've conducted with this stuff. They call it White Death, supposed to be so deadly you'd be dead before you hit the floor. They've hit entire population centers with this stuff, very few survivors… if any._

 _Iraq, the United States, Switzerland, Laos, Argentina, they hit countries all over the world with this stuff with no clear goals. That's what makes them so dangerous. So little is known about them. So little about their protocols, their procedures, their motives, everything. I just can't believe Trent was one. He said he was Secret Service, he had the uniform, had access to the White House, everything. If he was truly no agent, how did he get in?_

 _The most ironic part is? This kept me from being molested. That's right. I was nearly molested by a heavily drunk Kuribayashi-chan. She was stumbling, her robe was falling off, and her words were slurred. She wanted to have sex with me. ME! The otaku slacker! I couldn't believe it at all. I can still see it, that blushing face with a big smile of desire. Her eyes were filled with said desire. I couldn't believe it. She even let her own robe fall while ripping mine off… and rubbed her you-know-what against my you-can-guess. I was unable to comprehend it, heck I was paralyzed at first. She was the best hand to hand fighter around. Until she was hit in the leg with that crossbow bolt at Italica, she was able to take down a few bandits that tried to finish her up close and personal._

 _She was like water. Just flowing without equal and killing them. She took down 20 by herself. Gotta respect a woman like that._

 _There she was up against me with those large breasts against me. I was pinned and couldn't move. She's stronger than she looks! I was so close to losing my composure and grabbing her rear. I was so close to giving into desire. And if I did, I would've had my head ripped off when she got sober. But you know something… I've heard that alcohol is like a truth serum. When someone is drunk, they're likely to say something that's true. Like admitting they kissed this person this year in school or something like that._

 _But the reason I'm thinking of this is because this woman, who is usually kicking my ass or mouthing off at me when she's not docile, was literally trying to have sex with me. Taking this into account… maybe it's just wishful thinking, but… is there a chance that Kuribayashi-chan actually likes me?_

 _… screw it. You're thinking too much from this event, Itami._

His attention was caught by sniffles, from inside the still blown out inn. Seeing as things were being seen to, he decided to investigate. He figured it was probably Myui huddled in a corner, not that he'd be surprised. She was only 11, and put through a traumatic event.

Wait… Myui was back with that shield-wielding Rainbow operative. The one with the flashbangs on it. He was busy giving her a teddy bear.

So who was it? He found the source, and was surprised at what he found. It was Shino, huddled in the corner of a dark room, crying.

"Hey… Kuribayashi-chan?"

"Go away." She said.

"… what are you doing here?"

"You know how to listen? Scram."

"Kuribayashi-chan. What are you doing here?" He repeated, more firmly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said.

"You're lying, it's plain as day."

"No I'm not. I'm fine… I'm just stressed from the events that took place. I'll be fine, I just need to be alone."

Itami crossed his arms. "I'm afraid I've heard that one before."

Shino was apparently on a short fuse. Like always, and sprang up. "Do you like having your head attached to your shoulders?" She asked. Itami just stood there undeterred.

"That would work if this was some normal situation. I'm just trying to help." He said.

"I don't need help. I'm fine! I'm more capable of handling these situations than you are, otaku! If I was in charge, this wouldn't have happened!" She screamed. It seemed logic has flown out the window, she was so emotional.

"If that's the case then why didn't you prove that out there? Oh yeah, you were drunk." Itami countered. Shino stopped, her face processing.

"I… I…" She just fell to her knees. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, dad." She whispered.

"Dad? What about your dad?" Itami asked.

"My father taught me to win… taught me how to fight… I failed him today by submitting." Shino said, letting more tears fall. "I can't believe myself. I can't even imagine what I look like right now."

Itami got it now. She was upset that she failed a promise to a family member. Likely one who passed. 'Look after your subordinates.' He could hear Mitchell say. So, he did the expected thing.

Itami knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He said, a small smile on his face. "I'm no smart guy when it comes to fighting or all that, but I do know this. There's no way someone can win every single time. I mean, look at you. You got knocked down back at Alnus, and at Icalica. What did you do when that happened?"

"… I got up." She said.

"Exactly. Maybe THAT'S what he was trying to teach you, to never give up." Shino seemed to slightly get better. "Then again. Maybe I'm wrong," Itami began in a silly voice, "and perhaps what I said was just some line from a manga in an attempt to get on your good side." To his surprise, he was answered with slight giggles. "I'll let you vent now. Come out when you're ready. We need to move ASAP." Itami let her be after that, unaware she watched him go with intent. He got back to his journal.

 _Rory was pretty pissed about it though. Can't blame her, she was electrocuted and held hostage. My only conclusion is they kept up on their threat to kill us if she resisted. But the MJB did that, not the Masks. I know this without a doubt after Akmal's speech and how Rory screamed his name._

 _She came back after her hunt, an explosion occurring in the woods. We thought she blew them up, but she came back, an expression of blankness. She's been sitting in the grass, looking up at the moon since she got back. Like she's deep in thought. Hard to tell, she's so blank. So nonchalant right now… like she just say a ghost or something. I don't know about you, but anything that makes her quiet like that, scares me._

The demigoddess in question was indeed looking at the moon, some blood sprayed on her face.

 **5:19 AM Yokota Airbase**

The group was being taken to Yokota Air Base for the time being, the Rainbow operatives that saved them in tow in the little convoy of vans led by police.

"All this time our agent was a spy. They knew where we were the entire damn time. Some vacation this was." Itami said.

"Let's just be glad the Ministry owned that inn. Who knows what would've happened if we were somewhere else." Said Shino.

"Regardless, we shouldn't head straight back to Ginza. Chances are they have another ambush. These guys are tenacious if anything." Itami said.

"I know! I'll use my internet connections to form a crowd when we get back. With all those people, there's no way they'll get us." Risa chimed grabbing her laptop.

"Trying to start another Ginza incident I see." Itami monotoned. "Have you forgotten how these groups go on their business? They'll use their gas and explosions to weed us out. It'll be fallout from there."

Risa closed her laptop. "That's right… then what do we do?"

"But we'd be safer back beyond the Gate." Myui said. "I don't wanna stay here anymore."

"Yokota first. Then the Gate." Itami said. Looking back out the window. Yokota Air Base, it, like many others was once owned by the USA. But after Japan's military isolation following the Third Korean War in 2011, and the rise in terror activities, American forces left the island nation, giving the bases to the locals. Now, Yokota and the other bases on mainland Japan were 100% Japanese owned. Runways and hangars once holding American craft with Japanese in the mix were now holding only Japanese craft. United States Forces Japan was still active, the combined force under the United States Pacific Command, but practically speaking, they really held sway in Okinawa and Iwo Jima. Yokota was one its headquarters, now it was in Central Field in Iwo Jima.

The van stopped, and the passengers disembarked. Itami took a moment to look around at the base. He came here a few times in his training days… it hadn't changed much actually. The front doors were attended by standard guards and, who else? Rainbow operatives. The rest of Bishop's crew.

"Itami." Was the greeting. "Glad to see you're okay."

"No kidding." He said. "Never thought I'd meet those guys face to face."

"You're lucky. Especially considering their reputation. And with the small unrest going on throughout the nearby areas, it's no surprise you're being kept here until further notice." Knight commented

"To put it bluntly," came Logan's voice, "you're just being held here until things calm down." He began whispering the next part. "Some of the Ghosts are here. Putting an extra buffer in the security here."

"Until further notice. You're all confined to the Air Base. You're free to roam the interior, but any exterior access is restricted without an escort. Understood?" After receiving an affirmative answer, Bishop and the other Rainbows escorted them inside the building. They would be in the recreational room for now. Given a chance to get some sleep. It was across the other side of the airport. They obviously took the long way around. People and jets don't go so well together when meeting at high speeds.

"Man. It's been a while since I've been here." Itami said.

"You spent some time here?" Asked Kurata.

"Yeah. During my Ranger training, we would often take a cargo plane up and practice our para-jumps." Itami answered.

"And from your _clearly flawless_ demonstration in Hawaii, I think you learned very well." Shino commented. Resulting in Itami going wide eyed and staring into the night sky at a cargo plane leaving the runway.

"I still have the nightmares…" Said Itami. Resulting in some laughs from his SDF compatriots. Not long after, they came to the rec area. A fairly large room divided into a gym and a computer center. Treadmills. Weight lifts. The likes. And in this area was Komakado, with the rest of Itami's squad. The following was a warm reunion as hugs were exchanged. The next thing they noticed were the familiar covered faces of the American soldiers rarely spoken of. Donned in full battle gear, as if they expected the terrorists to follow them.

"Lt." the familiar leading man said.

"Captain." Itami replied.

"You all ok? The entire fort saw the broadcast. I still can't believe it." Scott said.

"Neither can I. And to think, Trent was a White Mask this whole time. I can't believe we didn't see it coming." Kurata said.

"Turns out, he wasn't Trent Ackerman to begin with." A familiar voice said. From the shadows came a familiar face.

"Sam-dono?" Itami said, shocked to see the American back.

"Caldwell sends her regards. Turns out the White Masks have indeed infiltrated the Secret Service. They hacked into the database during a systems check and uploaded a fake file for 'Trent.' Turns out, he was supposedly from the New York field office and was dead for 60 years." Silence followed the announcement. "A widower from Hershey, Pennsylvania. In short, they used the identity of a dead man to slip in." Sam finished.

"Can you do that?" Pina asked. "Use the identity of a dead man like it was a mere item without fear of being detected?"

"Today's day and age holds all kinds of dangers, your highness. It's not just missiles and guns that can be used in war. It's complicated to explain to you, but if someone could hack into our power plants, they could shut the power off to an entire city." Sam said.

"Flare above…"

"If they can get into the Secret Service… who knows what else they're capable of?" Itami asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. But I can tell you what we're going to do. We're going to get you back across the Gate when things calm down." Komakado said.

"Easier said than done. They're sure to have agents waiting there." Said Itami.

"And now that I mention it, I have a request from the Coalition members. They were asking if you would pay the Ginza memorial a visit before you returned to the other world." Komakado added.

"Are they crazy? What about the attack on the inn? They should be begging us to go back!" Itami countered. "We nearly died!"

"We have a plan." Sam said, cutting in. "They may blend in, but we've been able to keep a better eye on them in Japan thanks to their attacks and the information gained. Turns out, the group that was taken down here? They were the ONLY group in Japan."

"Whaaaaaaa-?"

"We finally managed to get intelligence. After the Ginza incident forming the Coalition, both groups decided Japan was too dangerous to operate in. Latest intelligence reports state there's only two or three agents left." Said Sam.

"… but… that doesn't mean they won't try something."

"That's right, but after their previous failure, they won't go overt, they'll try to keep things on the down low." Sam said. "If there's ONE thing I can count on, it's that. The danger meter has gone up very high for them. Patrols are picking up in Japan, and the increased trafficking of Coalition members is beginning to bring more complications to their plans. There's also an increased security presence of agencies watching the area. I highly doubt anyone is going to get in."

"Hmm… that's… good news… well Risa-chan… I guess we can call a crowd after all… if you still want to that is." Itami replied.

Komakado and Sam shrank into their own little circle, away from the group's ears. "You're certain about this?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm. We could very well have 'undesirable elements' within our own government… after all, Japan was on a very secure lockdown when the group got here. And the fact that our list was narrowed down to two suspects after the bus decoys, I'm not liking our candidates. And the fact that the Prime Minister publically announced he was going to step down from his position…"

Sam frowned, it seemed Japan was indeed about to become something that could cause trouble. "I can probably guess what could possibly be argued if it was successful." Sam said.

"Last I heard the Coalition was planning some kind of strategy for an assault on the enemy. This is the last thing we need to happen right now."

"Indeed. I'm heading back across the Gate with them, if you have any updates, it would be a good idea to tell me if you think it's urgent. I have 'connections.'" Sam said.

Komakado smiled. "Americans. Always something up your sleeve."

"There's a reason we're the most powerful military on the planet." Sam said, with the Japanese agent laughing.

"I'll work on my end, let you know if I hear anything." Sam and Komakado left after that, leaving the group and their escorts be. After a few minutes of inactivity, they began to mingle around the different areas. The soldiers mostly limited themselves to the gym area. The Falmarts were pretty interested in the computers now that they were up close. Seeing them, but never using them, usually because the computers they saw were either being used by someone else, or off-limits.

"I don't understand. What does 'YouTube' mean?" Asked Lelei.

"It's a website. Think of it as a great big uh… collection of books of all kinds of subjects. Some good. Some bad. In quality and quantity. We're gonna try to avoid the… well… 'that side' of YouTube. DON'T ASK. Trust me." Shino explained. Followed by the female soldier typing 'kittens and bunnies' in the search bar. Confusion and intrigue followed as the process of finding a video and loading followed. It wasn't that long until the room was pretty much filled with the sounds of the collective group fawning over the video of kittens and bunnies running around.

Not Kato. He was sleeping.

"Oooooooh! I want them all so baaaaaaad!" Myui whined.

"I want to just take all the little bunnies and bring them back home." Mamina cooed.

"The kittens. I can't believe they match those of our home. I want them all!" Persia cried. Each of these 3 having hearts for eyes.

"I PRESSED F ON ACCIDENT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" The sound of a raging male filled the air. The source was quickly confirmed as the SDF men were laughing without restraint at a video Nolan was showing them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH BUDDHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Korera no hito wa subarashīdesu-hu-hu-hu-hu-huuuuuuu!" Itami wailed in laughter.

"How did we not know these guys existed?!" Kurata said, managing to not laugh until he finished his sentence, then continuing his laughing fit. "Who are these guys again?"

"The one who was screaming his head off is Basicallyidowrk, the links to his friends are in his description." Nolan said keeping some laughs in as the YouTubers bickered at one another. "These guys are great."

It was a stark contrast to the the stress that was held before all this. The group needed a way to let off some stress. The hostage situation shook all of them to the core. It's not every day you're held hostage by two of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world. It was for this reason they were not willing to part with their escorts, nor would their escorts do the same. Security had been tightened and the higher-ups decided that in addition to Rainbow, the Ghosts and Itami's unit would stay for the duration before returning to active duty. Tuka, for the moment anyway, was now holding well for someone who seemed to bounce from one disaster to another. It was mostly due to Diaz and Bozes keeping her ok.

Rory seemed to be looking out a window into space. But her stare wasn't anything like the thousand-yard stare. More like of a million-mile one. A full one. Her eyes and ears bore witness to a significant portion of the march of history in Falmart in her lifetime. But what she just experienced seemed to shatter much of her beliefs.

"I don't get it." She said to no one in particular, but gaining attention. "I know people who'd kill or give their lives for something, be it for honor and glory, clan, life, their land, or just being sadistic bastards. But… those terrorists. Those Jihadists. I never seen such dedication… or delusion… for something greater than all of that, ideals. Never in my years. It's one thing to hear of it from you, but it's a completely different thing to witness it yourself."

Scott nodded. "There's no easy way to explain what drives a man to fight, die, or do terrible things for their ideals. It's a double-edged sword, actually. We've had our own share of those back in those days."

"We've got a lot of baggage there too." Kurata agreed.

Rory could remember the closest thing to that was savagery of blood sacrifice. Back in those young primitive days when people would offer their kin or slaves to be butchered for their gods. Bleeding or burning a life to appease them or curry their favor. Yet, it all paled in comparison to what she had experienced at the hot spring. "Yet it doesn't make sense, the gods of my home are real. Legitimate. I mean you know they exist because of people like me. Because they often appear to us on special days, and their blessings are as evident as the day itself. But from what I've experienced, from what I've seen, I have no reason to believe that any gods here are real, religious devotion aside. And the irony is it is our gods are not allowed to interfere in mortal affairs."

"… what exactly do you mean by that? I mean you say the gods in your world bless mortals but… isn't that interfering?" Asked Itami.

"No. Imagine mortals as children and the gods as parents. Blessings are what would be parents helping their children rather than doing it for them. If a parent does things for their children, the young ones learn nothing. But if a parent gives their kids a little nudge, it can really help."

"Ahhhh, that makes sense."

"And these blessings are dependent on the god in question. For example. Miritta, our goddess of love and fertility blesses our female populace, all of whom are required to make a prayer to her at least twice a year, by protecting them from child birth deaths."

"Ok, that's something!" Kurata said interrupting, "Even for our medical advances, there's still a chance of a mother dying."

"Guess that helps factor the large size of the Empire." Mitchell mumbled.

"Another example is La, the goddess of learning, those who have a strong worship of her are exceptional at learning. If I recall correctly, Lelei is a follower." The blue haired mage nodded still looking at a computer playing a video on the First Punic War.

"What about the one we hear about a lot… what was his name…" Itami began.

"Emroy?" Rory stated.

"Yeah, that's it."

"As you know, he is the most popular among my people, and his blessing is an absence of trauma."

"When you say trauma, do you mean…"

"Yes. Our soldiers sleep soundly at night after a battle. Fear is always evident, but terror is only momentary. They are never haunted by the sights they see in battle."

"So you're saying they don't get post-traumatic stress disorder?"

Rory looked him in the eye. "That is exactly what I'm saying. Like I said, the gods of my world have legitimate proof of existence. My only experience of your religions is exposure to a cross. I have no real reason to believe."

"Well, we didn't exactly have a moment to go to a religious structure here so I can understand that. Right now the most we can do is-"

A knock came at the door, eliciting a 'come in,' from Bishop, all soldiers with guns ready. In came General Hazama, with a file. With him was another SDF soldier. But much… younger. He looked like a recruit. Looked like he was about 20 years old. Blue eyes with a few rustles of black hair being covered by a helmet, carrying a Howa-89 rifle, a knapsack, the usual items.

"General Hazama." Itami said, saluting, followed by his fellow SDF members.

"At ease. It's good to see you're all ok. You wouldn't believe the amount of uneasiness that Fort Gate is experiencing. We had a load of Kopassus soldiers barging into the offices demanding us to let them go help you, and nearly getting into a dominance battle with the Grup Gerak Khas guys who showed up first." Hazama said, snickering as he finished his sentence.

"Who the heck are the… Gup guys?" Kurata asked.

"Malaysian army special forces." Shino answered.

"And getting into a fight with the Indonesians. Ah, that's right, there's a big love-hate thing going on between Indonesia and Malaysia." Nolan said.

Hazama laughed a little. "Yep. 'Let us take it to those so called superior warriors!' They said. 'We were here first!' Cried the Malaysians. Unfortunately, they were turned down. Besides, it would've taken over 10 hours to get it done. Simply from traveling distance. Rainbow was the perfect candidate."

"Who's he?" Scott asked, referring to the new soldier.

Hazama turned to the young man who stood there doing nothing and motioned him forward, gesturing him to speak. "Are you Lt. Itami Yoji-dono? Of the Third Recon Squad?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's me." The otaku responded.

The soldier put his gear down and stood at attention. "I'm your new squad mate. Pvt. Suminoe Keiko-san." He saluted. "I'm to be attached to your squad immediately." Hazama came forward and handed the file to Itami.

"He's 100% SDF. No White Mask spy or anything like that. These files prove it."

"A new squaddie. Looks like someone thinks you're slowly becoming command capable." Scott said unsurely.

"Well… all I really did was help with an evacuation and defend a sieged city." Said Itami.

"And took part in the initial attack through the Gate, made a few good calls on the defense of the still being built fort, and still handled yourself fairly well in Italica. You've shown small capabilities of being in command." Hazama said.

"But don't forget he's still incapable and in need of more training which we'll continue with when we get back." Scott said. Itami just groaned at this, before going to a computer and getting back to watching.

"… is… he usually like this?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah. Don't let it get to you. He's a good soldier." Scott assured, turning to Itami, who was now on the ground. "Just… different."

"Yeah, if by different you mean totally useless." Shino said. Earning a few snickers from Tozu and Sasagawa.

They took residence for sleeping. The Ghosts and Rainbows took shifts watching over the group.

 **Uzcluutha.**

Uzcluutha was the largest of the Uzca settlements.

It was also the capital. The home of the Chieftain of Chieftains. Yesterday, Harlok was among the people in the streets still celebrating the defeat of the Warrior Bunny party that attempted to march into his lands, then came the message that. He had to organize for an even bigger threat. The Saderan Empire.

The amount of times that they had to take up arms against the Sadera was very few, as the Empire's borders were once far from them, but time passed and boundaries drew closer. The only other time the Uzca had to fight a civilized force was when Miwa landed an invasion force to conquer new lands. The Empire got involved in that war, but it was ultimately an Uzca victory that turned the tide at the Battle of Brackenburg when an outmatched Orc force beat back the overconfident island forces and set the push back to the sea into motion. Recently, about 15 or so years ago, Sadera and the Uzca were in a conflict, and it ended when a general of the Diabo met his end at the battle. Ever since then, relations with the Diabo family have been tense. And it was pretty disadvantageous when you consider the fact that the lands they look after were those they bordered. Undoubtedly it was Diabo leading this incursion. The warriors who once celebrated a victory over rabbits and went back to their calm lives were now going back to war. But it easily wasn't like before. Orcs were returning from their tasks of everyday life with uncertainty in their eyes. Their people had fought Sadera few times in the past, but each time they lost. War after war after war.

It's important to understand the contrasts between the two sides. Sadera is a nation that is never far from years of war. Their entire society is one that prospers in peace, but only because war is always at the forefront of their minds, and when war is on, the populace is always in support. War is their specialty. They field giant armies and have an economy dedicated to war with hundreds of thousands of veterans among the millions of men, and seasoned generals hardened from education, training, and experience.

The Orcs by contrast, have been at peace for centuries, the government being no more than chiefs swearing loyalty to Harlok as chieftain. A loose confederation. Valuing a sense of harmony with things around them and people they border. They were good enough warriors but the difference between soldier and warrior is more than label. It's style. Soldiers work together, warriors fight individually.

In terms of military thinking, the Saderans are perfectionists in war, adopting any and every method to further their motives, and modifying what they have to improve upon. The Orcs largely ignore new war machines in keeping with their peaceful ways, relying on their home field advantage and brute strength. And most of their 'forts' were simply wood and stone works on hills or mountains if not in forests. Usually it was the Warrior Bunnies coming to fight. They didn't need complex structures like castles because the enemy they usually faced was bent on bloodshed and slaughter, and not conquest. Their advantages would lay in the home field, and were better at ambushes. But Sadera knows this, they know how their enemy operates.

They did have ONE more advantage however. In comparison to the Ictuns and the Denzalcians, the Saderans never really considered the Uzca or other neighboring Orcish tribes as a threat given their usual tendencies to shy from a fight. Then again, if Diabo does succeed in his campaign, land is land. It's one of those things they don't all agree on.

"Another war, and right after our crushing of those animals." He muttered as he sat at the great table where the chiefs sat to convene for meetings. "And it is confirmed we are under attack by Diabo."

"Damned prissy boy, he is! He comes our way, he'll end up like his ol granpa!" Shouted one of the chiefs.

"PEACE, Bakla! We aren't going to rush them like the bunnies! That doesn't work on them." Harlok declared.

"Barely anything does! We need to try if we are to keep our people safe!"

"Or end up getting them killed, Neba. We simply need to do what was done many years ago when the general met his end."

"That will be near impossible. The only way we can do that is if Diabo sits down and thinks for hours on end! He thinks more than he sleeps." A choir of laughs was heard. "On that we can all agree I'm sure!"

"ENOUGH! It is simple what we must do! But it is how we do it that you cannot agree on!" Harlok had shouted.

The mentioned chief, Bakla spoke again. "If we're going to beat the Saderans, we need to do more than beat them back across our borders. We must pursue them and destroy their forts to prevent such acts from being committed again!"

"And in doing so, you shall be tarnishing the name of our people! We have maintained the image of our people for so long. If we break it, we will show the world we have adopted the ways of true barbarians!" Neba spat.

"Perhaps it is time we became more aggressive. If for no reason then to simply push them back and leave them unwilling to come back." Said another chief.

"If we do that, then we risk abandoning the ways of our people, passed down to us by the wisdom of Atumpha! Our goddess who has watched over us for generations and taught us the ways of harmony! And what of Makhmmok?! What of the God of self-defense? If we choose to defy the means of defense in the name of attack, we are to become the hypocrites of the world and whatever support we may have in Sadera's capital are gone! We are fortunate that wars against us are among the few not generally shared by all."

"Then what do we do!? Even with our strength, geography and methods, we cannot hope to stand against the might of Sadera! They will come and come like a rain that never ends!"

"We'll just have to hope their Senate decides to call back Diabo's forces, or at least cuts them off from reinforcements." Harlok reasoned. "We just need to make it seem like his campaign is purely for personal gain… or kill him if all else fails." Another chief said.

"Regardless, we must move as soon as possible. This discussion is over. Bakla, you will gather your men and stay put until called for, Neba, send scouts to keep an eye on the prince. The rest of the chiefs are to gather forces and set out to differing fronts. Keep him surrounded. I shall ensure things are in order before I set out… there's going to be serious need of assurances to the people."

The chiefs gave their acknowledgement and retreated from the table. Harlok was now alone for the moment. He stood from the seat of chieftains he called his own just as those who came before him had. The past was now echoing to him. When he was just a young lad, he had once learned of the very first chieftain of the Uzca. The man who founded the confederation, back in their infancy when they were the dreaded barbaric stereotype that orcs suffer through. So so SO long ago, millennia even. A Warlord, a conqueror. He led his people in battle after battle. Ferocious to the point of viciousness, yet his victories never brought peace, and his lust for war grew and grew.

Then came that one day, that one moment. His son died in battle. And it wasn't the first thing to happen to him. He was grieving at this point. His wife had been taken from him by raiders long ago, two of his daughters died of illness that couldn't be cured. And his final daughter whom despite his violent nature, he so cherished alongside his son, died in an accident. And now he, a warlord that one could easily say is the real life incarnation of Grimgor Ironhide of Warhammer, found himself looking back on his lifetime of war with regret. This sorrow he felt was the same sorrow he inflicted upon those he battled, those he attacked. And now he was inflicted by that same sorrow. There's never a formula to spell out how someone can change or how quickly it can be done, let alone why, but this placed war into a new light for him. In a true twist of irony, war now seemed the worst cause of this grief, for unlike illness or accidents, war could be avoided.

So, he planted the axe he used, the same axe that Harlok wielded, into a large tree stump, and would never touch it again until he returned. And he did, with an Orc they simply knew as the Peace Maker. Having told him of his desire to change and embrace a new way of life. That's when they were introduced to their gods, and the most important among them, Atumpha and her betrothed Makhmmok. Atumpha was the chief goddess of the Uzca, Goddess of Peace. Through her teachings through the Peace Maker, the Uzca slowly, but surely, embraced the new way of life, retreating into the woods, and living there for all time. 'If one is always seeking war without good reason, without a justified cause, or any cause at all, they will be doomed to constantly seek it until they destroy themselves.'

Of course, there are always those willing to cause misery from without. Which is where Makhmmok fits in. The God of Self-Defense. His word being: 'When within your domain, attack the enemy, drive them away, but do not mercilessly slaughter them. Ensure they know they are not welcome nor capable of victory. Defend your lands, BUT, the moment the last man crosses that border in retreat, the moment the last enemy is gone. Do not follow. Do not seek revenge. Do not become what you seek to drive away.' It is for this reason the Uzca do not pursue war, let alone declare it. And why when at war, they do not go beyond their own borders, lest it is the Bunnies.

The thoughts running through his mind surely must've traveled through those of the chieftain that led his people against the Miwans when they invaded. He longed for the advice of the Druids. Someone who'd have some insight on this. Anyone…

And to think that wasn't enough. The Other-Worlders as they are now known are indeed real, and save for taking a fortress and destroying another, sit on their large fort on Alnus Hill. All he knows are stories. Monsters shaped like men in green, brown and black in all shades and shapes. And despite losses, have been able to wipe out an entire army. Four legions and the vassal armies were wiped out by their firepower, and the Empire was on the defense against them. Weapons that could hit you from beyond a bow's range, beasts of steel and iron with no soul whatsoever, and soldiers as cold and heartless as the Bunnies themselves if not more so. And not to mention the rumors of their ghosts. There are stories of the Other-Worlders who had fallen in battle coming back from the dead as ghosts to wreak revenge.

It was a difficult prospect for him. He couldn't understand what he could possibly do in this case. If he wished to send an envoy there, they were kept safe because they would be a diplomat. Sadera knew the rules of harming a messenger. To not to. And of course, it was that rule that could be broken if it served their purpose. But that was another matter. Should he send a messenger? It is not within Uzca matters to get involved in the affairs of others, even if that matter is something that they themselves are involved with. It increases the chance of not being involved in war. Not to say they were isolationists… just trying to stay out of it. It's not like they're the United States in 1941.

He could only go to the balcony of his home to ponder how this would affect his people in the long run.

 **Thanes**

It was not going well.

Never mind the past incidents of the war, Dohers was now in the hands of Sadera. It was a jumping off point now. The attack that was expected from over the border was instead a sea invasion. The fast attack forces that Thanes had sent to act as a vanguard for a later attack had to ally with the Doher forces when Savagii landed.

Savagii… this was going to be a hard war. He was a true leader despite his young age. He was the youngest of the princes at the age of 20. Despite this, in his younger years, he's proven to be a capable man when Ictun forces were sent to liberate the cities that swore allegiance and subordination to Sadera. His father was unable to take the sword as he was involved with one of the Zorzal-Barca fights, and his uncles, including the prince of Savagii at the time were left to it. But this 14 year old son, then named Julius Augustus. He was only 2 years shy from taking the sword. And he demanded to be in charge. The Ictun forces heard of the decision to allow this, and made no plans to change anything. A 14 year old in charge?! HAH! This would be easier than holding back the Rat Men!

It was the most disastrous campaign in Ictun history.

This 14 year old child had the mind of a master tactician. Every move the Ictuns made was either expertly blocked or completely avoided to only be hit in the rear. Phalanxes would then retreat across the border in the later stages of this 3 month long war. It got so bad that men would literally refuse the call to arms. They eventually gave up and had to pay a major reparations to the Empire. Perhaps that had something to do with the current situation Ictan was in? 6 years later and it was Savagii's turn to invade their lands. 3 months and they couldn't take and hold a single city. Only a couple of days and he took an island stronghold. Oh how far the great Ictuns had fallen. That is all that was running through Greepha's mind when he thought of the circumstances.

60 days… that's how long this civil war had lasted so far. And the sides were in a stalemate. Now Savagii was moving in to take advantage. No doubt he'd go back to take the border cities. Then move his way down. And there was no guarantee that the states would unite to deal with this threat. These were not the classical golden times of Ictan where phalanx and slinger could beat back the tides of vermin and pests from across the sea. No. It seemed the quality of soldier has diminished in recent years. Greepha could see it clear as day. And not to mention Dohers was on the brink of disaster. Now they were accepting Saderan guidance. They could've been useful allies, even with a ruined fleet. He sighed as he looked out across Thane's white pristine homes and centers of business, to the glittering blue sea where ships of commerce and war mingled at dock and harbor, and wondered if Alexandra had these thoughts. She who led Ictan through many a trial in the past and truly took the boundaries of her people beyond the peninsula. To the islands off the coast of Falmart, to lands once thought untouchable thanks to harsh environments and savage locals, and even to the doorsteps of other powers. But that was so long ago. The woman who went from daughter of king of Kamedoc to ruler of most of the known world had died shortly after her triumphs, and her empire fell apart. The seeds were sown and Ictun influence was felt. Did she ever have to deal with such internal strife? Did she ever have to mend ties with former friends?

The old man sighed. Turning back into the top part of his estate. Being headmaster still had its perks. He sat upon his kline, essentially a couch, and let out a sigh. A group of women came to him with refreshments and food. These were not slaves mind you, but more like a cross of servants and maids wearing peploses rather than the attire you'd see on maids from Sadera. One placed a hand on each shoulder to ease his frustration.

"Forgive me… I am simply acting my age." His statement earned giggles. "What news comes in other than… ugh what is known?"

"Actually, we have a guest that prefers to answer that question." Said one of the servants.

"Another one? Very well. Send them in." His request was met as one of the assistants left to the door. He hoped it wasn't another message about Dohers. Everyone's been running to him with news of the city's defeat and occupation. It was like listening to a parrot. After he was done here he had to figure out what the alliance was planning to do about this lost opportunity. Hopefully a move that would at the very least change the fortunes. Anything at this point was preferable.

"Headmaster, Pavela is here." Greepha let out the biggest sigh of frustration you could imagine. Anastas Pavela was a griffon fliers. In charge of her own wing. She was a larger than life individual. Young, proud, impertinent, and arrogant… at least in his own mind. To be fair, most of his usual encounters with her usually involved something about potential conflicts. He really didn't want to speak with her right now. She was always at odds in some way when it was an important matter. At least, that's how it was ever since this war started.

"Headmaster!" Came her voice. He pretended to look interested in what she was saying. "I have good news, and I have bad news. The good news is the Thorcinthian League is now on the defense. We just won a victory within the borders of the city Troygn, and they are now behind the walls. The bad news is Sav-"

"Has invaded. I know. Dohers has fallen, and the people are likely throwing him a grant festival by now."

"This is sure to end badly for us. You recall what happened 6 years ago."

"I do, he was but a boy and sent us running home. Now he is a man. I can only imagine the nightmares that are in store for us. It is only a matter of time I can see."

"You're just getting old, Headmaster. We're Ictuns! We've staved off the Rat Men, we've stopped other incursions, we've gone outside our borders! We can beat back these men with their tiny swords and overgrown lizards!"

"That's exactly what you said in our campaign against them 6 years ago, and I recall you were injured." Pavela stopped for a moment, feeling scars on her back. Dragons were unfriendly, especially in Saderan hands. She ended up getting hurt in one of the initial assaults to strike back after Savagii's retaliation, only for her to get wounded in the fight and out of action for the rest of the war. "This is not going to be like that, I assure you. And back then we were united. We now squabble amongst ourselves. Unless the Tarspans get involved, I fear we may have a rough war on our hands. Not to mention Sadera's seemingly endless ocean of volunteers and soldiers."

"That is not all, I assume you've heard of Hannibal's act?" The griffin flier asked.

"Indeed. I can't tell if it's a miracle or foolishness. Zorzal is sure to be let off the leash. Oh the pity I feel for those cities in his path."

"You surely don't seriously think he can make it through the desert and towards Denzalcia itself, do you Headmaster?"

Greepha took to look at Pavela. "Zorzal is not the smartest man alive, but he's not stupid either. He's aggressive. To the point of ferocity and bloodthirst. He will fight tooth and nail, give every denari he has to get at the Danzalcians, or at least Hannibal. Their rivalry I dare say is as intense as ours with the Rats." He gave a small smile, before going back to that expression of annoyance.

"We should go to the fort of the Other-Worlders, ask for-"

"SILENCE!" Greepha's elderly voice defied his age as he roared at Pavela. "It is one thing to sail to Denzalcia or make a truce with the Thorcinthian League. But to go the the OTHER-WORLDERS?! They sit behind their fort and destroy one of the Saderans', then take another! They are far too mysterious and dangerous to get involved with!"

Pavela scoffed. "That's your problem Greepha, you're trying to keep this INSIDE Ictan. It'll affect all of Falmart in time. Be it we stand or fall."

"Oh it already has. Sadera is marching. But these Other-Worlders are just too risky to involve. If they are at war with Sadera, then we have nothing to worry about. We can let them fight it out."

"Yet Savagii is here. By the time it does get bad, it may be too late. You're too damned cautious, Headmaster! It is that mindset that has led to some of the blunders we have experienced so far in this war!'

"And you're too damned impulsive, Pavela! Your rash decisions have contributed to problems as well! Did you come here to inform me of recent events or did you come to assume you know better than I? You need to learn to cool off and stand down, while I must engage in doing so! This conversation is OVER!" Pavela just growled and turned from him.

"All the while, Ictan burns. I may not know much, but we need to do _something!_ Anything! That's what Alexandra would've done."

"I'm not Alexandra… and neither are you." Pavela stood there, as if contemplating. Then she stepped forward and out of the room. It was not unusual for these conversations to be so quick between them. They were always at each other's throats due to their differences. Young and old. Brave and cautious. Soldier and politician. Energy and wisdom.

"Astrapi preserve us."

 **...**

Zorzal would often let his mind wander to the past. He did it whenever he got truly bored.

When he was born, he was declared to be as aggressive as Emroy in anger. It was a sign of Emroy, and therefore, a sign of favor. His childhood wasn't anything special, in his own mind anyway. When he was 7 years old, he began his education in learning about the duties that he would be expected to tend to when he became the prince of the Zorzal family. In those days he was known as Scipio Longus. However, his pursuit of the intellectual arts was noticeably nonexistent. Now he wasn't a stupid man no, he just needed help in regards to the overall management of the family and their responsibilities. Then again, every prince needed help maintaining such magnitudes of lands and taxes.

However, in the arts of fighting. Of warfare. It was here his interest and effort began to show. His father began training him at the age of 7. It was nothing simple at first, as is expected when any child begins preparing for war, but soon, he was shown to relish in the fighting. He began to outperform expectations. You could say Emroy himself indeed ingrained his aggressiveness into the lad. He was often described as 'the muscle' of the three brother. Fighting first and asking questions later and bearing the most attitude. Sarcastic and relentless. Most would call this the recipe of a terrible leader. Being a leader isn't always about complicated formations and grand strategies. It's also about taking action. His Legates fill this role. Besides, it's easy to say when you are not in front of him in battle.

Despite this, he _does_ have a soft side, even if he doesn't admit it. It just doesn't show very much.

When he was at the age of 12, he began to participate in the mock battles between other children training within the knight realm. Same as his Diabo step-brother. His Savagii sibling on the other hand was always partaking in legionary training. It was a unique difference of the Savagii, giving their lesser praises of knights. So while Zorzal and Diabo would be in the ring with other knights in training, their younger Savagii brother would be marching close-by in child-sized segmentata with other children.

He always won or at the very least, got first blood in the mock efforts. He got along with his family and friends well enough, but it was his uncle Scipio who he had a special bond with. Always telling him about his battles from the old days against Denzalcia and the dynastic rivalry. It was often joked that Zorzal had 2 fathers, 'Scipio, and another whose name I have forgotten.' Then came the day that the worst news came to his household.

Scipio had been felled by the Denzalcian known as Hannibal Barca.

Oh the wailing of Zorzal who would not forsaken his dead uncle. But this eventually turned into his new ambition. He would one day become emperor, but not before crushing that elephant rider and wiping Denzalcia off the map. This in turn, made him more aggressive.

And it was shown in a mock battle he held with Pina's Order when they were still in relative training. They heckled him, be it in good fun or just to elicit a response from him. But by then, he wasn't the child who began his training. He was a mountain of a man of over 6'3 in height. His muscle density was the greatest of his brothers, perhaps even the entire Empire. And by then… when it came to a fight, he only had 3 ways of identifying people. If you were a subordinate, he'd lead you. If you were a citizen, he'd rule you. If you were a threat, he'd fight you. But… if you were any of these, and you mentioned his uncle Scipio in a disrespectful way or Hannibal in a praise, then God help you.

The knights learned this the hard way. He fought them all at once and they were able to counter him with their coordination and numbers. Beefeater sought to throw him off-balance with a taunt. Of all the things, she chose Scipio, and mentioned 'how it was hard to see how they were related.' The moment those words were heard, he lost it in a rage that would freeze an elephant in its tracks. He charged the knight right after. No regard for his own personal safety. Bozes and Panache moved to block him from the front while the remaining knights made a move to circle him. It all happened so fast. They all moved at once to strike with their swords, but he used his heater as he crouched and blocked all their strikes, then pushed up with the force of a fully grown Orc. Then one by one, ignoring the lucky blows others dealt to him in the fighting, he downed each member.

'Downed' is actually putting it lightly. He _destroyed_ them. Even the most aggressive of the knights, Nikolasha, was downed instantly. It made Norma's rage in the mock tournament back in their younger days look calm. And he was wild about it. Zorzal was skilled. It was only the cries of Pina and the voice of Molt that stopped him. The Rose Order of Knights was a bloodied flower now. Literally, they were bruised, bloodied, and beaten. He relented as per his father's order, but he threatened to kill them if they _ever_ spoke ill of Scipio again.

Ironically, this made him popular among the legionaries, going back to the knight/legionary rivalry. This, and a visit from some Elven comfort eliminated his anger. This popularity, which grew with his successes against Denzalcian backed raids, a daring assault on said raiders bases. Successfully defeating the Denzalcians in a second war, and his subjugation of the Bloody White Queen would see him as Sadera's most popular prince. And popularity means chances of being chosen as Emperor.

"Those knights got what they deserved." He mumbled to himself. Then reality came back to him as he felt the falling of raindrops upon his face. Ah, that's right, it began raining an hour ago. It seemed that Flare was on the side of Sadera.

This was a rarest of rare event taking place here in the desert. A storm. The kind of storm you'd expect in a cooler climate. Like that of a deciduous forest. The sand turned to mud and the Saderans forces were tired from the march.

But this downpour reinvigorated their spirits after having marched through the scorching desert sun. Because a dragon scout had reported Taligula was just over the sand mounds. Dragon scouts reported that enemy forces were well within the city and manning the walls on all sides. It would take a while to set up siege weapons, and Hannibal would surely send out harassment parties to hinder them. Zorzal didn't want to take that chance. He ordered the soldiers to get ready for an assault. They had plenty of ladders as he was expecting this the moment he reached the city limits. His aggression showed again, and it was well shown by his men. The cool rain pelting their helmets and armor with a gentle breeze blowing it to the side encouraged them from the past heat, saying that this was their moment. They would kick Hannibal from this city and place it back into independence… or perhaps under their wings.

But so what? Their enemy was here, and it's time to take it to him after so long. 2 legions would begin the assault with Zorzal himself at the helm. It was proven without a doubt during his campaign against the rabbits. His men were equally eager to finally have a chance to strike. "THERE IS TALIGULA! Flare has blessed us with a cool rain to blanket us as we march upon the enemy! COME TO WAR!" The cheers from his legionaries resounded as they dropped their furcas and ripped the covers off their shields, readying the ladders as they ran forward. A mage was in front of each ladder to provide a barrier until said ladders were placed on the walls, until the legionaries could use their shields to prevent any projectiles and objects from falling on them.

Meanwhile, dragons buzzed the defenders, putting the fear into them while moving quickly to avoid being hit by arrows.

But nothing happened.

Figuring that the defenders were in a moment of shock, Zorzal now fully committed himself and his current forces to the assault. It was a risky gamble, but one he was taking nonetheless. As his men reached the walls and the barriers mages put up fell to make way for the ladders, scutii were raised and ladders slammed into the wall. Still, no response from the defenders. Concerned, yet determined to keep moving, Zorzal put himself within the first climbers as he took to one of the ladders and climbed up to the merlons and embrasures with his shield blocking potential attacks. The legionaries that followed him followed the example as they climbed. But nothing happened. The only projectiles hitting the shields was the rain. Hell, he didn't even hear any shouting of the Denzalcians.

Then the moment of truth. He along with his fellow legionaries and whatever knights were in tow mounted the walls and shouted in defiance to their enemy, his sword cutting off a head. But instead of blood, he was met with soaked straw and splinters. His roar of battle comically began to die down, as did those of the others as the action was falling faster than a bomb. All along the wall were post-mounted dummies in Denzalcian armor. And some down in the city streets. His mind began to connect the dots after minutes of confusion, confusion that caused his following army to lose its momentum.

However, he first opened the gates to allow cavalry into the city to scout the area first. Perhaps it was another trick. As knights rode through the streets and legionaries continued climbing and occupying the walls, Zorzal was growing irritated. Just like always, Hannibal was using some kind of jest to tip the scales. It wasn't until a knight approached him after at least an hour's search of the city. Only more dummies with Denzalcian armor. The city's inhabitants were all in their homes, including their leader. Turns out, there were no Denzalcians in the city at all. They had left 2 days ago! 2 days ago and only NOW did they learn! These dummies were put up purely to humiliate Sadera.

The good news was Taligula was free. The bad news was it wasn't 'freed.' Zorzal's temper flared as he marched to the city center. But instead, he found something that infuriated him even more. There was among other dummies, a single dummy in a Denzalcian general's attire. Its head bearing two dots where eyes would be and a big smile along with full facial hair. Upon the chest was a single note written in Denzalcian.

 _You are strong, but pretty slow to catch on. Otherwise, you'd have caught me years ago. To think you are Scipio's nephew._

The only thing that happened after this was a darkening face and a conjuring of Fire Storm in a brilliant blue flame. The dummy was incinerated into nothingness, the scorched stone ground erupting into steam as rain fell upon the spot where the dummy once stood.

"DAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 **July 25** **th** **Ginza. 10:00 A.M.**

The streets to the Gate were filled with people. Just like they wanted. In equal measures were cheers and jeers drowning out nearly every other sound. The MJB and White Masks would have a tougher time trying to get them like this.

Ghost, Rainbow, and SDF formed a box around the Falmarts as they marched forward, keeping an eye for any possible individual that may think their chances were looking up to them. Pina seemed more and more alarmed to getting back across the Gate as each moment passed, there was a fire in her eyes and no one knew what it was that sparked it. It had only been a few days, they used to explore only a small percentage of countries in this world. But they had seen and learned far more than any other had. One could say they were experts. Which in all rights, they were. "Bozes." Pina's voice beckoned the attention of her fellow knight.

"Your highness?"

"When we get back across the Gate, we must set to Sadera as soon as possible. We MUST speak to father."

"Pina. You're… certain he'll listen? He isn't exactly here with us to confirm it. In fact, as far as he knows, you were probably kidnapped and all this was made simply to try and stop the war machine." Bozes reasoned.

"No. My father knows me. He'll listen if I speak. I MUST get him to, even if only for a while, cease his aggression towards the Coalition and answer to their demands for peace. From what I understand so far, we all know I have no idea of what happened, and father isn't as involved until the expedition returned. So… who did it…? I just pray the spirit of my people will give way to reason… please Flare let it be so."

They reached the Gate, where the memorial lay. It began to grow quiet after that as they approached. And they found several uniformed men there, including a familiar face. That same big mountain of a Russian general standing over the memorial, head down at a slight angle.

"Borislav?"

The man turned, revealing that thick mustache and slightly reminiscent hair of the Soviet leader of World War 2. The other men were the generals of the Coalition, attending the area with him. "Hello again tovarische. Small world, da?" He asked, slightly less hearty than his usual greetings.

"What are you doing here?" Pina asked.

"We are paying our respects. Especially Bosrislav here." Zhao said. Of course, the expected stares came upon him. He noticed, just giving a frown. "What? It's not like we asked you to invade our country all those years ago." He said sourly, before turning towards the Gate. But not before giving a final bow to the memorial. "Xiūxí. Ānjìng. Nǐ jiāng bèi bàofù." He whispered.

The generals began to disperse back to the Gate, and waited for the group to follow. But Pina noticed Borislav seemed… sad… his face slightly trembling.

The Falmarts came forward and looked at the memorial. It was a fairly small, white marble creation covered by a beautiful white canvas to shelter from the elements. Upon a white table top built into it were countless flowers. On the wall were names. Mostly Japanese. Among them were foreign names, written in their native tongue, Japanese, and English. Silence was taken as they took a moment to pay respects.

It was a small, simple thing. But it was enough to make a heart move.

That's when Pina noticed that the differing nationalities were grouped after the Japanese names. She found American, French, British, and a few Russian names. She saw one name that stuck out though, one name that would remind her of just how close she is to a fury. Of how badly she had to get her father to see peace.

 ** _Alexei Borislav._**

 **AN: And that'll be it for now. I'm still formulating how to carry it out after they return. How much of Season 2 can I incorporate while keeping the story on the path I want, you dig?**

 **I'd like to thank mah boi RabidArmenian for suggesting dat character, Pavela. :D**

 **Anyway, I shall be juggling school, work. OH YEAH! I also got Total War Warhammer 1. It's RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FUCKING AWESOME! Grow some hair on your face if ye want to play that game right! Maybe I'll get number 2! AW YEEEEEEE!**


	21. Return to Sadera Part 1

**bs: Sorry, but I don't do requests. Sorry my friend.**

 **Mojo Jojo: Cool story, bro. But shouldn't you be trying to take over Townsville right now? Or are you just venting after being beaten by the PowerPuff Girls again?**

 **AN: Hello my peeps. After some work n shit, again, I'm back to updating dis shit. One reason it took so long is I managed to get both Total War's up and running. It's been good. I have to undergo trial and error and bite my tongue whenever those damn Chaos Warriors show up before I'm ready, but's it's been GREAT. Gives me a lot of inspiration. *Empire artillery images come to mind* …NO NO NONONONONO NOT THAT. NO nono stop that! NONO! I know that's what ur assuming!**

 **But… I don't think it's really something I'll be praising with no worries. The game is GREAT, but I can't help but feel… rushed. In other Total War games, I had the luxury of time on my side, even if other factions gobble up territory, I would be able to still act with a strong economy and army, but this is because I feel I can pick and choose my battles. In Warhammer it's, 'You must be ready for Chaos' or 'You must complete your rituals before everyone else.' It just doesn't appeal to me. I like being able to take my time. You can do that in Rome and Shogun 2.**

 **(And don't start telling me about how** _ **great**_ **the source material is. It may be an inspiration, but I don't like grim dark stuff, especially 40K. "HURR DURR HERESY!" Yeah, no thanks. :P)**

 **Regardless, it's a unique spin on the Total War series, and not because it's Warhammer, but that it leans towards the fantasy in general.**

 **In less joyful news, some of you asked me about the whole 'Outbreak' business of Rainbow 6. For those I did not speak with, forget about it. It never happens. Outbreak is not canon in this story**

 **I learned the mode only lasts until April 3rd, and I have to say I am so relieved. If you haven't guessed, I am opposed to this game mode. Why? Because it goes against one of the core elements of Tom Clancy. 'Realistic events.' You could argue that I'm breaking those exact rules, but this is a fanfic, so the argument immediately falls apart. I'm seriously nitpicking I know, but it's a BIG deal to old-school fans like me. I know I was beyond harsh to Siege before, but THIS is a whole new level. This is just a lame, pathetic excuse to cash in on the beyond old craze of zombies that should've stayed a CoD thing. I'm a traditionalist in this regard. It's the same anger from the constant futuristic CoD games. It's one thing to make the game an MMO without a story, (no campaign) but THIS is NOT ok to do. WHY would you take a game whose reputation is built upon realistic events in the modern world, one that has shared this idea with other games from the same creator for years, and make a mode about fucking, virus, ZOMBIES!?**

 **AT LEAST… at least, it didn't go like Metal Gear. You know, Survive? It's also pretty similar to Banjo Kazooie Nuts and Bolts. (By the way, they made a PACHINKO Metal Gear game… yeah. Take that in for a minute. A pachinko game. This is why Splinter Cell is better. Come at me bro. :D) It just doesn't work.**

 **IN FACT. There's even one in Gate itself in the manga, some Crety epidemic. Female members being susceptible to the worst symptoms and- you know it doesn't matter because I got something far worse than a 'zombie virus' in mind… something FAR more sinister…**

" _ **The hardest thing of all for a soldier is to retreat" – Arthur Wellesley**_

 **Ginza.**

Itami was watching as the Gate was opening, the security personnel running the last of the procedures.

Though he was a bit tense, Kuribayashi was next to him. The two hadn't said a single word to each other since the 'incident' at the inn. No, not the one when terrorists burst through the walls, the… lewd one. It made Itami's heart beat and his stomach lurch out of fear. Particularly seeing how drunk Shino can get so unpredictable. She hates him. Plain and simple, but give her something to drink, he all of a sudden becomes her dream guy.

Now she was sober, and he was paranoid that she would at some point try to kill him for it. Or something. He was expecting it to happen, it was only a matter of time. She always acted rather than think things through. He would glance at her every couple of seconds out of fear that she would do something, even though they were in the middle of a crowd. He wouldn't put it past her, she didn't care who was around. She'd pummel you into a pulp if you pissed her off.

He looked back, and found she was looking at him. He instinctively looked away and even turned his back to her, praying she'd understand the gesture. He felt a tug at his sleeve, and looked back slowly in uneasiness. Still the same neutral look on her face. "Lieutenant." She began.

He gulped quietly. "Yeah?"

"What happened back at the inn…" Here it comes. "That never happened, right?" Itami could suddenly feel relief flow into him.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about. I was asleep." Kuribayashi seemed to smile in relief about it.

"Good. If you tell anybody-"

"I WAS ASLEEP!" Itami repeated, he didn't wanna hear it. Shino was taken aback, but recomposed herself after.

"Shino-san!" The sudden voice surprised both of them, causing Itami to mildly freak and Shino to make an exaggerated defensive pose and yell out. "EEEEEEH! Don't hurt me, it's me!" The person in question was a woman with long brunette hair. She was wearing a purple-ish pink coat with a long skirt and white shirt holding a news mic. Though to be honest, the thing that really stood out about her was her… assets.

"Nanami-san? What are you doing here?" So Shino knew her. Itami stood to the side, letting the two speak, take a moment to see what this was about.

"I'm here to try and get a quick word from the princess, we haven't been able to see anyone since the incident at the inn."

"Oh, well uh… they just crossed over."

"WHAAAAAAT?! Ohhhhhhhhhh! Darn it!" That was when her attention was drawn to Itami. "Oh! Itami-san. Hello there… you're a lot taller than Shino-san said you were… lot better looking too."

"Oh, uhh… thanks. Uh, Kuribayashi-chan, do you know this person?" He asked as Nanami seemed to give an impromptu hair fix.

"Yeah… this is my little sister." Itami's jaw dropped as he took it in. He looked to the news reporter, then to Shino. And back and forth as he processed the information. Similar faces, matching hair color and eyes, and height. And… well you know.

"I uh… I see the resemblance."

"Oh do you know?" Shino said with a growl.

"Heyheyhey! I didn't specify!" Itami said with hands raised.

"Shino-san said you were a butt-ugly guy… she does tend to lie a lot." Nanami said.

"Nanami-san, stop it!" Shino demanded.

"Oh really? What DOES she say about me?" Itami said crossing his arms in a mock angry matter.

"Oh, hold on." Nanami said pulling out her phone and going through texts, much to Shino's dismay. Not that she was afraid of the consequences, Itami wouldn't do anything. But more so because Nanami would tell him each and every little damn detail.

"She describes you as 'Stupid, lazy, manga-obsessed, cowardly, boring-"

"Nanami-san, stop it!"

"Impassionate, uninformed, untrained, small-brained, not to mention perverted-"

"Nanami-san!"

"This is from a little after when you crossed over, then shortly before you came across, she added. 'He's a big dumbass, but he promised he'd get me into this 'disciplinary' detail with my idol. You know who I'm talking about, I guess he has SOME redeemable-"

"NANAMI-SAN!" Shino then grabbed the phone and a tug-of-war began with it, and Itami couldn't help but look in amusement at this supreme example of sibling-rivalry as they seemed to become more cartoonish, chibi forms fighting over the cell phone.

"Well, I better go, I don't wanna get caught in this, Kuribayashi-chan may hit me again!" Itami ran off immediately, not taking even a slight second to look back. It wasn't until about 1 whole minute after that the two girls noticed and saw Itami running to the Gate. The fight stopped there and then and things just went on as if nothing ever happened.

A few pats on the clothing here, some sorry's there, and all was forgiven… mostly. Shino was still pissed about the reading of her texts out loud.

"He's cute." Nanami said.

"Pffft, you think all guys are cute nowadays." Shino spat.

"He's different… I don't know why but I think he's different."

"You also think that about every guy you meet."

"Father would approve." Shino's face went pale and her breathing stopped, she looked to her sister with a face of fear and desperation as she grabbed Nanami's coat and pulled her close.

"NO! NONONO! PLEASE don't tell Papa! He'll try to get me and that idiot together like so many others before me! PLEASE!" Shino begged, genuinely. Nanami just calmly put her hands on Shino's wrists and pushed away.

"Relax, if I do that, then he'll focus on me until you chase the suitor away, and I can't afford that again. That said, I'm pretty sure you'd be safe after a few days, seeing how your past… dates have gone." Nanami's answer calmed the hand to hand expert, but not by much.

"I swear, if Dad tries to get me to go out with Itami-baka, I'll use every fiber of my being to bring him to the ground in the dojo!"

"That's what you said last time, Papa is just trying to look out for you. You're too demanding of your suitors." Nanami said.

"What, I expect the man I wanna be with to be able to at least match me! Is that too much to ask?!" Was Shino's response. "HE clearly can't do it!"

"And you never get to see if others can because they know who you are and run before it can happen. You need to rethink your priorities. No one's ever gonna best you the way you fight. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, no man wants to date a girl with a temper and skills like yours. There's a reason they call you the Oni Girl!"

Shino's face changed. She looked down and her demeanor changed to that of someone who came home with a terrible report card. "How else am I supposed to become a Ranger?"

"There's another issue. You put too much hope in that dream. You need to be more realistic. I mean your greatest assets are your greatest handicap there. Do yourself a favor and jump at this chance. You may never ever get another chance like this again! And from what I see, he's your last chance. Give him a chance."

There's those words Risa said. 'Give him a chance.' How's she supposed to give a chance to a guy who doesn't care about his job? If anything, Nanami is a bit of a person reader… at least she says so. She claims to know people after a first glance, whatever. But, seeing as she was now pressed for time, Shino would play along. "So, what? You think HE'S the one?"

"Not yet, but I know this. I meet him for a few minutes, and can tell he's a ton of fun, I grow up with you for 20 years, and know you're no fun at all." Shino looked back to Nanami with a comical look of shock. "HE, will complete you!" She adds with her fingers interlacing together. Shino scoffed at this, and with time up, ran to the Gate. But not before giving Nanami a hug.

"Stay out of trouble, got it little sis?" She stated.

"I think I should be telling YOU that." Shino scoffed again and ran to the Gate, watching as the her cameraman had finally caught up with her and dragged her to wherever she was supposed to go. Shino herself had caught up with Kurokawa, ready to cross over.

"So, what did you talk to your sister about?" The medic asked.

"Eh, just catching up on things."

"Oh? You're a terrible liar, Kuribayashi-chan. I know you were talking about something."

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shino nearly screeched, only resulting in a humored Mari.

"You have two sisters, Kuribayashi-chan. Me, and another whose name I have forgotten." Kurokawa's joke on their childhood friendship was quite the rage stopper.

Everyone was together now, the Gate was now open for them to cross back through. The vacation was now over and it was time to go back to war. Mitchell planned to put Itami back on the grinder the moment they crossed, and to bring Kuribayashi with him at that. Now she wouldn't be subject to the same intensity and harshness as Itami. She was a standard soldier, Itami had higher expectations to meet. And he wanted to put these two on the works ASAP. From what Keating told him, it would only be a couple of days that the fort the Saderans were leaving was going to be under their control, and they left to a large town. There was a chance they'd regroup and try to hit back. If they succeeded wasn't the issue, the problem is where they'd start. This wasn't another fortress, this was a city, full of civilians. Either some special forces would be sent in or the enemy would be undisturbed. He just hoped some idiots back in his world didn't start preaching about how it would be easier to just kill them all. That would just give them more reason to fight back, militaristic society or not. I mean look at the United States' mentality.

But he wasn't dwelling on that, rather his future op as told by Keating. After he was done putting Shino and Itami on some training, he was going to be deployed far to the South-West. His task would reconnaissance of a new location that came to recent attention. Saderan forces had attacked a large city on an island off the coast of the peninsula designated as the Ictun Peninsula, home to these Greek-like people. He would be sent in with a team to do force evaluation. No targets unless he designated any worth it. After that, he would be relocated to the North in the woods where the Orcs were presumed to reside, there was another Saderan army there and the objectives were the same. Recon. Even with the Blackbirds and whatever UAVs don't get eaten, nothing beats eyes on the ground.

They emerged on the other side, the outlines of everyone replaced with their original appearances as the other side shone brighter from the sun. The sound of someone smelling deeply hit everyone's ears.

Pina was taking in the air of Falmart. Then letting a smile form. "I'm home." She said. "Feels like ages."

"Time gets funny when you're in an alternate world, I guess." Itami said.

"So. Barring the attempt on your lives, what did you think about our world?" Scott asked.

"… can we even put it into words?" Bozes asked Pina, who replied with an 'uuuhhhhhhhh.'

Leilei, holding a few bags, said, "I want more books." She says that as her bags already held hundreds. Tuka had more bags, and a case with 2 bows in it. They managed to procure a beautifully made longbow in England. The kind that rained terror upon the French. And a feudal-Japan styled bow. (Just look at Shogun Total War.)

"These bows were worth more than everything else I have…" She said, seemingly mesmerized as the thought of bows entered her mind. Rory held a deep thinking look.

"I have seen and heard so much… I will _never_ forget what I've seen." She said calmly. "I must return to the capital."

"I want kittens and bunnies." Myui said, still thinking of that video.

Pina held a look of determined urgency in her eyes. "I must take time knowing I am the highest reigning Saderan official with knowledge of your home… I need to let it sink in." She said.

"How about we go see if that B Dubs is done yet? I'm starving. Hadn't eatin nothing since we got to that air base." Suggested Marcus.

"B Dubs?" Rory asked as if hearing a crazy person.

"Wait, when were they gonna put a fricking restaurant here?!" Itami asked.

"You didn't know? Sometime before we left, the Coalition decided it would be a benefit for the soldiers to have some comforts of home here in the fort. We certainly have the space. This place is how big?" Marcus began.

"Last I checked it was easily a small city's size. Makes sense considering this operation's location. So brining those comforts is a good move."

"Huh. I never noticed." Itami said.

"Coming from you, that's no surprise." Said Shino. Earning a deadpan look from Itami.

"So, a town for the refugees, comforts from home, is there anything else about this fort that we're missing?" Asked Kurata. He was given shrugs.

"Well, I have a B Dubs with my name all over it." Marcus said, earning, 'I'm with you's' from the other Ghosts. Save for Scott.

"What does B Dubs mean?!" Rory cried, following them. With no real plans for now, the other Falmarts joined her.

So Scott was left with the others, but Tuka and Leilei already left the group. Tuka was heading back to see her father as she told them, and Leilei wanted to go over what they had learned from the other world with Kato.

The other SDF soldiers went their separate ways. Leaving Scott with Itami and Shino. "We should've just agreed to split up." Itami said. The trio began to head back to the residential section of the base. Scott wanted to get them prepped for their next training session. But with everyone scattered, he'd just talk with Itami to go over a few things. The base was still a bustle. Various choppers and transports going here and there with soldiers, both casual and geared up roaming the area.

"We'll let the others rest up or do what they want to do. But after that, we're gonna head out to train. The same drill as usual, plus a run in the woods. Got it?" Asked Scott.

"Yes sir." Said a dreading Itami.

"Hai, Mitchell-dono!" Shino gleefully said.

"… okayyy, you can just call me Captain or sir, I have no idea what dono means."

"Would you prefer 'sensei?'" Shino asked.

"Ahhhh, that sounds like a bit much." Scott replied.

"Well it is respectful back home. And you essentially ARE teaching us."

"Why not call him Scott-senpai?" Itami asked, stifling laughs seeing the blush creeping into Shino's now angry face.

"I-I-I don't like him THAT much, BAKA!" She barked.

"Sure you do, you follow him with those big puppy dog eyes most of the time. I could practically hear you saying 'Notice me, senpai.'" Itami teased

"S-shut up, you fucking moron!"

"Next thing you know, you'll be calling him Scott-kun." Itami said in Japanese, before kneeling and grabbing Shino's hand with mock tears. "And after that beautiful moment we shared in Italica, and how close we were at the Inn. I thought what we had was SPECIAAAAAAL!"

"Anata wa baka!" She cried punching him in the face, sending him onto the ground

"Uh, what are you two saying?" Mitchell asked.

"NOTHING! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!" Shino cried.

"Uhhhhh… o-kayyyyy." Micthell said unsure whether to continue. "What does 'senpai' mean?"

"Well it depends on what definition you want. Senpai refers to higher experience, hierarchy, age, etcetera offering help or friendship. Though in modern times, senpai is often used in the sense of someone for the same reasons, but you hold romantic feelings for them too." Itami explained, still on the ground rubbing his sore cheek.

Mitchell was dumbfounded and slightly creeped out. "Oh… uh…. Well then. That's sweet… though if I had to say so, I'd imagine YOU'D like to be the one called 'senpai,' Itami." He said, changing the focus.

Itami just groaned as he tried to get up. "Hehhhhhhhhhhh heh heh… well…" he began putting his index fingers together, receiving a glare from Shino. "So what? Just about every other guy in this base does, and it's not hard to see why." Itami defended, failing to see the veins popping on Shino's forehead. "I mean look at her! It's not every day you meet a woman like that! She's got this! And this! And this! She's essentially the perfect model for a manga!" He said exaggerating his movements towards particular body areas.

"I think she's not too happy with your implied description." Mitchell said pointing at an angrier Shino.

"… I won't apologize for speaking the truth." Itami said with a monotone.

"THAT'S IT!" The fiery brunette roared, causing Itami to freak and run away. Mitchell watched as the two ran off in the chase. He began to have second thoughts about this whole tutoring mission he imposed on himself, and thought of the few foreign specialists he worked. Like the deceased Koslov from his Kazakh campaign when Asad Rahil came in after he assassinated the president. Or perhaps Stevens from the Third Korean War. Guy was outgoing and friendly. He'd probably even have a few ideas for Itami to learn in this educational experience.

"Hey! Captain Mitchell! Is that you?!" The voice of a British man caught the captain's attention, and it was familiar. He turned to find three national soldiers approaching. A Brit, a Frenchman, and a German. He immediately recognized them.

"Stevens? Dubois? Farber?"

"Bonjour Capitan! It has been years since ze TKW!" The Frenchie said. A clearly happy Mitchell made way over to the three and engaged in the custom of a handshake.

"Jesus, it's been so long. You guys look no worse for wear." Scott said.

"Nein danke to you, Mitchell. After ze var, ve vere all promoted, and eventually became captains ourselves. And not because ve toiled under your command." Farber said with a hint of friendly sarcasm.

"Still being a cocky kraut, eh Farber?" Mitchell asked, the German just shrugged.

"I heard you escorted that princess and her entourage when they went to the real world. Did you stop by England?" Stevens asked.

"Yep. And no you two, we couldn't go to Germany or France, sorry."

"Aw. Zey're missing out." Said Dubois.

"Ja, zey're missing out on all ze croissants and baguettes." Farber said.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up." Dubois said, playing along.

"Already did. Hon hon hon."

"I'm going to kill you, you know zat?"

"Ok ok, calm down you two. The end of the war was declared in 1945." Stevens said. "We've been more or less a bit of a trio that stuck together when not out in the field. So. Since we're all here after so many years, how about we go someplace and talk?"

"Good idea. Zey finished that Buffalo place over zere, clean and shiny, it is. Let's go." Dubois said, to which Scott gave a friendly shrug and said 'lead the way.'

 **10:45 PM**

The restaurant was indeed finished. At a large party booth, Ghosts chatted, but Rory seemed entranced with the menu she had, looking at all the choices. The order of seating was Rory, Nolan, Diaz, Marcus, and Hume. Rory commented on how it seemed more lively and social than a typical restaurant, like McDonalds. It was true, B Dubs is more of a sports bar than a restaurant, but a really cool one.

TVs had sports going on. Soldiers cheering on their favorite teams.

"So it works like an inn? I just say what I want?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. And this right here?" Diaz said, pointing to the picture of a sauce bottle and a seasoning shaker with green going down to red through names. "This is the list of the sauces and seasoning you can choose. You can get one, either, both. BUT! Choose wisely. The lower on the list, the hotter it is. Spicy, that is. You ever had spicy food, Rory?"

"Hmm. Yes. Once. I had a nice spiced fish when I visited the northern territories. The people know how to fix a fish… mmmmm…" She began drooling at the thought. And warranted on the others distancing from her. "Sorry. Sorry…"

"I'll try this small basket of boneless wings… and I think I'll get… ooh, this blazin sauce." Pina said. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you even know what you just said? You want the blazin sauce?" Marcus asked.

"I've had very spicy food before. There was another time I visited Denzalcia, in peace times of course, and had their signature daring meal, the 'Saaz's Blood.' It was so hot, the desert seemed like winter." Pina retorted.

Nolan laughed. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to this. Regardless, it's HOT. Ok? The definition of hot. We have something called the Scoville Scale, developed by the American pharmacist Wilbur Scoville. It measure the spiciness of food. Notably peppers. You have peppers here, right?"

"Yes. Bell. Habanero. Jalapeño." Rory named.

"Huh. Just like us. Bells rank zero units. Jalapenos are much higher at 2,500 to 8,000. This sauce? 200,000 to 350,000. It says that it's made with the heat of the Ghost Pepper, it was the hottest pepper on earth until 2011. It had about 1,000,000 units. You take a bite, I guarantee you will scream, rip your clothes off, drink gallons of water, run to the ocean, swim to the ice caps, and start an ice age."

Pina smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Nolan smirked back. "I dunno. Is it?"

"Ok, then smart guy. We shall see. If you are right, I shall declare you as the man who proved Princess Pina Co Lada wrong. If I win, then you shall be my personal manservant for a week." She said with a major smirk.

Nolan seemed to grimace, before shaking himself and saying. "Deal." They shook on it. "I want the small boneless basket smothered in BBQ."

Scott was watching the events from a next-door booth. Probably for the best to go with the fellow captains anyway, considering this may be a chance Mitchell may not get again.

"We tried finding you at the get-together, but we couldn't." Said Stevens, referring to the get-together at Fort Bragg that the special forces of the world attended.

"I wondered what was happening. I figured you'd be there for sure." Said Scott.

"Ja. It is a shame."

"Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"After the war ended, we went back home, and life went on. We still can't believe what happened after that. Your capital gets EMP'd and Artemis invades and you're put on the defensive." Stevens said.

"It was a dark hour. New York. Miami. San Francisco, all the major cities near the coast were hit. Including D.C. A lot of people woke up and saw just how vulnerable they can be." Mitchell lamented. "Funny how it takes a goddamned war to get social justice warriors and the like to shut up."

"To zink, a PMC could get zat powerful." Said Dubois.

"Money talks." Scott simply replied.

"Still. Gets you thinking." Steven said.

"Anyway," Scott said changing the subject, "what else was happening with you guys?"

"I participated in various activities against terror groups, same goes for these blokes. Up until the Blacklist ended. Then it was activities against either the MJB or in rarer times, the Masks. As for my social life. Well… that's pretty much it."

"Ja. Same for me.

"How about you, Dubois?"

"Well after I got home, I mostly served as an instructor until called. How about you, Mitchell? Get wiz ze mrs?" Dubois asked.

"I have my brothers and sisters. We get together every once in a while, including while I was back home. I don't have a wife."

"WHAT?! Oh you are kidding me! Look at you, a big veteran soldier! What kind of woman wouldn't want that?!" Steven said.

"I could say the same about you three." He said, making the men just look around after a moment of processing. "I mean people more or less know I'm a Ghost after that Modern Heroes documentary. But that's not the point. My ops are all very hush-hush. I'm away a lot. I can't talk about my successes and if I make a story up, who's to say it won't bite me in the ass?" Scott said. Making a very good point.

"Well, you got me there. But isn't there at least someone you like? You know, just because?" The Brit asked.

Scott hesitated at first, but figured answering would be the best idea considering they'd hound him until he was called away. "Well… there is someone. Her name is Kristen Fitzgerald. She's an accountant."

"Ack. No vonder you don't pursue a relationship, she'd be able to see vezer or not you're going to ze store or ze strip club." The German said, resulting in chuckles. Scott grinned a little.

"At first, our relationship was strained given my drive for the army. She thought of me as selfish, that I loved the army more than her. But recently that's been changing. I was able to face her again after my brother Tommy got married. She changed, realized that my dedication to the army wasn't a selfish pursuit. It's been a steadily healing relationship since then. Now? It seems possible. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to take the plunge."

After hearing Mitchell's story, Dubois simply said, "Sounds like ze perfect time to me. I have yet to find someone."

Scott just scoffed, noticing the princess's tray coming.The moment of truth had arrived.

Pina held the chicken she had dipped in the sauce in front of her, sensing the others watching her. She gave it a slight sniff, and was surprised at how strong it was. But, with confidence befitting that of her stature, she went forward. She then took the bite. Chewed. Swallowed. Nothing. "Hmm… very good." She said, smiling.

"God preserve her." Said Diaz.

"How long can she stay like that?" Asked Nolan.

"I don't know." Replied Marcus.

"Pina's a… oh I got nothing." Hume said.

"Wow… you proved me wrong… I guess I'm your manservant then." Nolan said defeated, until he noticed Pina's face going red. "Unless, of course you need a drink." Followed by some chuckles. "Yep. Won't be long now." He said as Pina lifted an eyebrow as she smirked.

Then, her face changed, her lower lids rose as her uppers went back up, her mouth formed a small frown. She made an audible, high-pitched 'mmm?' as her expression changed. "Feeling in over your head yet?" Asked Nolan.

"Mmm-mm" She said shaking her head, the same pitch in her voice.

"That reminds me. I believe ranch dressing is a suitable combo to hot sauce like this. It helps balance the spiciness to bearable levels and make sure the subject is enjoying it rather than having fire in their belly, literally. Especially when-" As Nolan continued his clearly response-seeking dialogue, Pina began to slightly sweat. Her face getting redder. Her mouth felt like it was really on fire! But she couldn't lose! She was so close to making Nolan her manservant for a week! The perfect way to get back at him for making a joke about her name and its meaning in his world!

"Hey. Look at her face, it matches her hair!" Diaz said, with the others stifling their laughs.

"She looks like a freaking red plastic army man, like that one time Itami was hugged by Shino at Italica." Nolan said between stifles.

But this heat. Nothing she ate was like it. It was like the Flame Dragon breathed fire directly into her mouth and left her upon an erupting volcano. She reached for her water, but restrained herself upon fear of being seen as a loser. The heat was burning her tongue. Not literally, but you get the idea. She began trembling, her eyes tightening, lips clenching inward to contain herself, and her sweating increasing.

 **AN: For the next scene, imagine, or play, a very familiar Mexican tune from the song Jarabe Tapatio, otherwise known as the Hat Dance, for maximum laughs.**

Pina screamed comically, and after that, grabbed her water and gulped it down. Nearly the entire group was laughing now. Rory however was laughing so hard, it made sense that her demigoddess status would keep her from laughing to death as she fell to the floor clutching her sides.

"AH HAHAHAHA! How- how did- how could I NOT see that coming?! AH HAHAHAHA! OH EMROY HAVE MERCY ON HER! HAHAHAHAHA!" She began to bang a fist upon the floor as joyful tears began to fall.

But Nolan was simply smirking.

It was all gone, but the heat remained. She looked left and right, and grabbed a pitcher off of a waiter's tray and poured it upon herself. No effect. Next thing everyone knew, Pina ran off to the bathroom. "I'll make sure she doesn't drink out of the toilets." Diaz said in between uncontrolled laughs.

"I warned her." Nolan said, eating his own chicken.

"You recorded that, didn't you, Nolan?" Scott called

"You know it sir." Said Nolan. "Well, she is indeed a fiery individual. Now she's the most smoking temptress in all Sadera." He added in a mock English noble voice. Causing more laughter to erupt.

Needless to say, the next hour consisted of Pina nearly drinking out of a toilet, and repeatedly using that toilet after all the water she drank. She recovered, and was in no hurry to go anywhere. Fine by her, she wanted one more day to investigate what else the fortress had.

In fact, there was one VERY important thing she wanted to do. Her mind was taken off of it after the air raid, and she did not think about it until now. Her concern was of prisoners. She knew of some soldiers in the veteran expedition and the attack on the hill that didn't come back. Friends.

In a chance, she went straight to the German general, Berathraben. She was told he was in charge of most of the security here. She asked 'Do you have… prisoners here?'

Her answer. 'Yes. We do. Why?' Her explanation covered the need to know if any friends resided in their 'prison facility' as they called it. She was given her request, but it was a strict one. She couldn't go with any weapons or company, save for Bozes. Anyone else was barred. Once in, she was to comply with any rules that were to be followed.

She agreed, she had to if she wanted to get an answer. Upon arrival, she was greeted by varying individual soldiers without the usual vests or rifles, but armed with 'batons' and 'tazers,' non-lethal weapons that were used at close range, firing two rods into a target's skin, sending a shock to incapacitate said target. She didn't want any of that. This facility was no different from other buildings, matching the same shades of gray and utilitarian style. But setting it aside from others were the towers with armed guards, currently off spotlights, tall walls enclosing a yard, and 'barbed wire' at the top of said walls, preventing both entry and escape.

The inside of this facility was far in contrast to the prisons she's visited in her land. It had white floors, walls, and ceilings, with lights everywhere. Her own prisons were dark, cramped, and lit only by wall-mounted torches. "State your business here." A guard said, voice clearly saying one thing, 'don't try shit.'

"I'm here to see the prisoners… I want to know if any are of important birth, noble or royal." She answered, keeping her own voice in check. Rather well I might add.

After a brief stare, seemingly to validate via her own response, the guard motioned for her to follow, taking her through a skyway bridge in between two different areas. Below through the reinforced, steel barred windows she could see dozens of men. All dressed in orange suits. A rather strange choice of attire for prisoners to wear. Orange screams for attention, aren't prisoners supposed to wear rags, to signify their 'worthless' status?

The next building, saw a change in scenery. The white coverings turned to gray, with surfaces reflecting some of the lights, and more guards, some walking prisoners through. Said prisoners would stop for a moment to stare, recognizing their princess, only to be reminded to keep moving.

'I can already recognize them.' She thought with a shudder. Some recruits who had the pleasure of meeting her. Some veterans who have served her. Nobles, and other entitled individuals. All were here. "Are… are the ones from the-" She struggled with the word. "Ginza Incident here?"

"Yes. They're all here."

"Can you bring me the highest ranking one?"

"That I cannot do." She sighed in defeat. "I CAN however, arrange a meeting between you two. But it has to be supervised."

Her spirits rose. "Yes, yes of course. Anything."

She was taken to a room. Small, not for living or even staying in. It had to be an interrogation room. A single window was there to her right, but she couldn't see through it. It gave her a sense of uneasiness. For some reason, it reminded her of the spell mages would cast when an interrogation was being set. Let them look inside without anyone's knowledge. The wait was agonizing. Every minute felt like an hour. Bozes at her side twiddling her thumbs, the sounds of anyone outside muffled by the closed door. A dog's bark followed by a man's frightened groan followed.

"Do… you really think we'll find what we're looking for by asking this individual?" Bozes asked.

Pina let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know. I want to learn how this happened, but I'm scared that it might make things worse for me. For Sadera. I mean, what if the answer ends up shaking our society to its very core? What if we are forced to make a rash decision to ensure peace? I was hoping to at least get some way for father to at least agree to a ceasefire to get things straightened out. All these different outcomes have now just come into my head. I mean the more I think about it, the more it seems unlikely this war was unavoidable. What if the thing we must do just makes things worse for-"

Her sentence was unfinished as the door opened, and in came a man in the orange clothes. Brunette hair and an aged complexion. His face, upon seeing Pina, went agape as his eyes widened.

"Your highness?"

"Titas?"

As soon as he moved to her, the guard with him forcefully pulled him back. "NO! He's ok! He's an old friend." The guard seemed to listen, and let him go, but kept a baton ready. Titas was unable to do anything as his hands were tied up. Pina however, took him in a great hug. "Legate, you were at the Gate?"

"I was, I was there when we marched through."

"We'll be ok guard, you can go." The guard left, but undoubtedly kept an eye on Titas through the window. He took a seat opposite of the two women and placed his bound hands on the table.

"Never thought I'd see you or Lady Bozes here of all places… quite a place is it not?" He asked.

"Indeed… why you're here. It's what I must talk about… you're the only remaining ranking officer?"

"The rest are either dead or back home. The enemy weapons were bearable at first. Our gear and its enchantments saved us. But when the reinforcements came in…" He didn't continue. His face said it all.

"Titas… what happened? How did this all happen? I was in the north when all this happened." The Legate took a breath.

 **Command Structure, private room.**

The Generals had waited until now to meet up in the room where they spoke with Pina to ensure secrecy.

The issue at hand was of the attack done by Saderan forces. Particularly how they knew where to go for their weapons to steal and take off so quickly. They investigated during the time that Pina was back on Earth, and were sure there wasn't an insider. No inside job. No, something else was going on.

"Gentlemen. We have a serious problem here. That attack was TOO precise for our liking." Keating stated.

"You're telling me. How the hell did they know where to look? That was a snatch and grab if I ever saw it, and I should know, I was part of them!" Valentine shouted.

"Quiet!" The Russian said.

"We've ruled out spies, we've ruled out reconnaissance. There's only one other possibility as to what this could've been, despite the lack of evidence and likelihood. We have infiltrators in this base."

"That is preposterous!" Hazama cried. "The fortress is on a constant state of alert with cameras, guards, spotlights, the whole nine yards! There's no way some damn hood wearing sneak can get in, and even IF they could, where could they go?! This place is the opposite of safe!"

"You put too much faith in our modern capabilities. You don't need fancy tech or tactics to find the corners and shadows. How do you think the Ghosts operated until they got that fancy invisibility stuff?" Keating said.

"Ok, then how do they stay concealed and hidden, let alone WHAT to look for and HOW to get there?"

"That is a good point. I mean forget if they could get in, how would they know where to look without getting caught? Even at night the fortress is abuzz with activity. We send our sorties, we launch recon teams, etc etc. And we have men out in the grass keeping an eye on things, not to mention the few predators and UAVs that don't get eaten by dragons." Shin commented.

"Unless anyone else has a better suggestion as to what this is." Zhao began, waiting for anyone to try and speak over him. "I think we're dealing with magic. They're using magic to get in and out. Invisibility perhaps."

"Do they even have that?" Jimenez piped.

"I don't see why not. Come to think of it, we don't know that much about magic save for basics. We only know the schools and some capabilities, but we don't know in depth knowledge. We weren't able to really learn with Lelei and Cato off in our world." Borislav comments.

"Vell zey're here now." Berathraben said.

"Yeah… well I vote we grab them. They're the best lead we have on this. And even if it ends up having nothing to do with the situation, we do need to learn more about magic." Keating adds. He sent one of the guards outside to get them, and went back to discussing the matter of the war. "In the meantime, we're basically being given a blank check on carrying on this conflict. We grab fortresses so our numbers can grow, but we still need to stick to our plan of a 3-front war. But that can't be done without contacting the nations Sadera is currently at war with."

"And we can't guarantee that contact will be cordial. I mean let's face it. For all we know, they see us as monsters like Sadera does, and who wants to ally with a monster? And even if, even if they don't, why would they come to us? We're still a mysterious force and we're in Saderan territory. They'd have to go through tooth and nail to get to us. It would be easier to get to them… assuming we don't get ambushed."

Valentine's statement went without saying, in the time that Itami and co went and returned from home, 3 reconnaissance teams were successfully ambushed by Saderan forces. Clearly they knew a thing or two about ambushes, probably from BEING ambushed. And 2 recon sorties were attacked by dragons. 2 jets lost. It wasn't anything decisive. The recon teams had minor injuries and the pilots were recovered, but they knew this was just a taste of what would come.

"Yeah. Best we can think of is travelling at night." Arnaud commented. "Ze dragons tend to not fly at zose times."

"Hopefully we can resolve this shortly. China is looking to have a potential role in this Coalition, but we need assurances it will go well." Zhao responded

"What do you even hope to gain anyway? Why would you join us when it's mostly a Japanese matter? The only reason I can think of you barging in is for resources and whathaveyou!"

"Hazama, enough!" Shin said.

"We don't NEED resources. You already know the trade deals we have with nations in Africa, and after Solano's apprehension in Venezuela, we made a deal with the Allies in terms of oil and support for the government. 65% of Venezuela's oil. Oil WE PAY for unlike Universal Petroleum. We make out like a damned bandit! We're getting involved in this matter because we're scared, just like every other nation contributing something to this war. And need I remind you a condition to this deal we made involved leaving YOU alone?"

Hazama said nothing to Zhao, but didn't take his gaze off of the Chinese man. "Enough! Vhat else can ve speak of vhile ve vait for the wizards?" Berathraben asked.

"The doctors at the field hospital completed their collective autopsies of the bodies that went unclaimed after the battle." Another important point to focus on. Enemy fitness. "I have ze reports right here. Zeir standard soldiers. Legionaries." Keating took the mentioned one. And began reading the conclusions out loud.

"'The standard soldier of Sadera is in many ways, our exact expectation of a Roman soldier. Fit, strong, and able. Muscle density is consistent with peak conditions expected of the ancient times, brought by constant and rigorous training. Lungs are in perfect shape. Bodies are durable, skin tough. The body is a hard one formed by years of labor. These are formidable men who are more than capable of overpowering our own soldiers if hand to hand comes to play. The disadvantage of Roman shortness in comparison to our modern day men is non-existent. Word to the wise, keep your gun loaded and stay out of arm's reach.' Sounds about right."

Valentine began reading the report on the Dwarves. "'Don't let the height fool you, these are TOUGH little men. We broke 8 scalpels trying to open the bodies. Dwarfs are much like fantasy descriptions. They have thick arms, long broad muscles, and despite being short, their legs are very powerful. If our hypothesis is correct, this is due to living underground as depicted in many fantasy media. We've found bullet wounds that would've proven fatal to a normal human being. Analysis, aim for the head.' Bloody hell, ain't that something?"

"Listen to this. We got some of those rabbit people in the mix too." Jimenez began. "'The Warrior Bunnies as they are called, are fit and developed. However, in terms of physical strength, they are very weak. Their legs and lungs however are developed perfectly for running like their namesake animal. Their ears are not just for show too. They are exact matches to real rabbits in shape AND function. It is no surprise that they are utilized as scouts as theories would say. Therefore, be careful if in environments that do not offer good fields of view. One may be nearby.' Here's hoping there isn't many out there."

Berathraben began reading a new one. "Goblins. Zis should be good. 'For once, ve have a different version of a fantasy expectation. Goblins in zis world are tall and muscular humanoids. Zey are vell developed and possess superior regeneration abilities. Vhile not immune to our weapons, it vill take more zan a single bullet or two to down one. Preferably a headshot. Speaking of ze head, goblins have very tiny brains, suggesting zey are useful for only ze most menial tasks.' Basically brainless potential meat shields."

"Got one on the elves." Chimed Shin. "'Tall, slender, fair-skinned. Variations in eyes, faces and pupils. The elves are matches to the fantasy descriptions like other species. They possess strong immune systems. As per fantasy descriptions, we have taken the liberty to label the elves we have encountered as High Elves, given their blonde hair and light skin as is common. Other elves we theorize exist are dark elves and wood elves, but more proof is needed. The Highs are strong, but not as robust as other species. Though they possess the required physiology to be dexterous and agile. Their skeletons have overdeveloped arms and shoulders. As per our belief, not evidence, which explains why they all have bows and arrows. It is likely they are trained at a young age by lifting rocks as kids like the English and Welsh. They serve as archers. Listen for the sounds of arrows whizzing.' Yeah, bit late to tell us."

Keating began reading another one. "Dragons. This ought to be interesting. 'We've had only 3 kinds of dragons to dissect, the additional bodies of the larger specimens from the previous attack are still underway, but here is what we know. The creatures are cold-blooded, as is expected with reptiles. Their wings are strong and sturdy, providing their ability to fly. Essentially this is no different than a bird. The differences between the breeds is evident upon closer examination. The fire breathing specimens have a higher temperature, even post death. The ice dragons have thicker skin, likely to survive in colder environments, and the wind ones possess stronger lungs. However, this alone does not explain their abilities of breathing. In fact, we have found nothing relating to this. No special organs, no differences in respiratory systems, no chemicals, fluids, nothing. It is likely that with everything we have seen, that magic extends to more than just sentient species. Further research is needed to confirm this theory however. In other words, dragon scales are indeed hard as tungsten, and their build suggest speed and maneuverability. They are essentially jets and helicopters in one. AA fire is efficient in taking them down.' Magic being part of their abilities? THAT… makes sense actually."

"Anything on the ogres?" Valentine asked.

"I think that goes without saying." Said Borislav. "Big bullet sponges. Use tanks and AT weaponry, and hope the first shot takes em down."

The door opened, a guard letting Lelei and Kato in. "You wished to speak with us?" Lelei asked as they sat.

"Yeah… we have other questions that we probably should've asked you before. They didn't come up until now." Keating answered. "It's about magic. Who exactly can use it? Is there anyone here who can't use it? And is it possible that animals can use it? Our autopsies on dragons report no organs or partsthat have anything to do with their relative breath abilities."

"To an extent, yes some animals can use magic. Dragons being the most notable. No more than that, but they don't need other attributes. For the first two questions, there is at least one race incapable of magic use: Dwarves. They have a natural resistance to magic but cannot use spells. They CAN however uses runes. It's how we enchant objects and weapons. But it's not exactly a fast process, it requires a lot of patience and practice. However, Dwarves are the only ones capable of using them, they keep the secrets of these runes to themselves. We use enchantments." Lelei explained.

"What kind of enchantments?"

"Just about any kind. Weapons, armor, banners even simple infrastructure and entertainment. A great example is the fountains in Sadera, most notably the great fountain in the center of the forum of the 12 temples, 4 stories tall with water constantly flowing from it, even in droughts, and at night, it is a sight to see, emanating all known colors." Lelei said, though without the dreamy voice and eyes.

"Well that gives us an idea of the Excelsiors… what other kinds of magic are there? I mean we know the schools, but what can they use besides what we already know." Kato answered Hazama by getting up, motioning for them to wait a minute. He gave his staff a wave, and in a small flash of light, disappeared. "WHAT, what the- Where'd he go!?"

"Just a moment." Lelei said. Another flash, and there was Kato with a large book in his hands. Entire pages in a textbook size. When the light ceased, Kato fell over, panting as if he just ran a marathon. Lelei immediately got up and helped him to the couch.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He just used a teleportation spell. It's useful, but puts a great strain on both the magicka and stamina levels of an individual. He will need to rest for an entire day from this." As she put Kato down on the couch, she took the book and handed it to Keating. It was old, worn pages with a few peeled parts of the cover and binding here and there. It had a musty smell, and he didn't even open it. There was a big circular icon in the middle, kind of looking like a mandala of a more Roman design rather than Indian. The title read 'A inceptor est scriptor Rector ut inserviebant et auguriis.' "I'll translate for you. It says 'A Beginner's Guide to Magic and Sorcery.' It's a book all mages and wizards use when they study."

"Well I guess we better start learning."

 **12:30 PM**

After Pina's mouth became an inferno. Everyone was sent back to their usual procedures.

Including Itami, as he was now running around the fortress again. He wasn't alone. No, it wasn't the other new Ghosts. Kuribayashi was running behind him. They had already run 2 laps around the fortress so far. At first, Kuribayashi was a head of Itami, her lighter frame and nimbler form able to carry the day, which. However, by the middle of lap 2, she was falling behind.

Unlike Itami, who had some experience with such intensive training, Shino was a pure common soldier. By now, she was growing exhausted, but the fear of shaming her idol kept her running until she was finished with her session. Being a standard soldier, Mitchell opted to give her a slightly easier time… key word being slightly. "NOT-GONNA-LET-YOU-BEAT ME YOU DORK!" She roared between breaths, albeit in a slightly raspy tone. She had to keep a brave face on.

"It's not- a- race." He breathed out.

"IT IS- TO ME!" She cried back. Dropping the moment the crossed the markers set by Burk and David, she began to gasp for air while Itami continued on to his last lap. Kuribayashi made efforts to stand so she could sit somewhere out of the way, but fell after merely getting 2 inches off the ground. She resorted to crawling. This was nothing like what she thought it would be. She thought she would be getting an easier ride given her lesser rank and status in the army, she was a standard soldier while Itami was, somehow, a Ranger, AND an S! Despite the fatigue she felt, she felt like she needed to hit something whenever she thought about it. It pissed her off. She wasn't born an expert fighter, she had to bust her ass to get to where she was. She had to prove herself in basic, like any other woman that joins the army. On that subject she still can't believe that Kurokawa was in the military. But back to herself. And that slacker. Oh how she hated him. Up against a wall she went, panting and sweating without relent. She would often blame this kind of stuff on her breasts, the damn things were so big. She knew this was only the beginning of the pain though. They'd go through push-ups and the like. She HATED push-ups. Her breasts always hit the ground

After what felt like an hour, Itami returned, and slumped on the wall as exhausted and sweaty as she was. "Back off, you slacker." She growled, but weakly.

"Excuse ME." He said with an equally tired snark. "So, how you holding up? Mitchell-dono's disciplinary actions the dream you thought it'd be?"

Shino got more agitated at this question. "At least I put up with it. You can barely do everything you go through."

"You get less to do because you're a normal soldier. I'm an S."

"I still call bullshit on that. The way you are, you should be no more than a damn grease-monkey." Shino spat.

"Yeah, hard to believe. Sometimes I have to tell myself once or twice this is real." Kuribayashi had no response to this, so she just stayed silent. About 10 minutes of silence passed and it was already an uncomfortable silence between the two. Itami took the absence of hostiles as a chance to break it. "So… uh… why did you sign up?" He asked, catching her attention. "You know, into the SDF? You're cut for it obviously, I mean you can take on a guy bigger than you."

"You mean why did I become a proper soldier instead of you?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "Fuck, I may as well tell you so you shut up. I joined because it seemed like the best thing to do. I was getting too tough for Tokyo life. Hardest days of my life. Unlike you, I had to bust my ass and more! You think it's EASY tossing guys around like that? It isn't. It's really really hard!"

"Well yeah, I'm sure but… heheh."

"Until then, I worked at a small café down by the beach. The kind where you serve people with roller skates. It wasn't until a few years later that I joined after getting so damn tough thanks to dad. I'm serving my time until I can join the Rangers."

"You mentioned him back at the inn."

"Yeah, he runs a dojo. That alone should tell you what you need to know. Helped me out in basic. And I guess it helped in Italica. Until the crossbow hit me. They were stupid bandits. Perhaps I should be glad it wasn't a group of legionaries."

"If it was, then you wouldn't have joined Rory-san because she wouldn't have taken action."

"Yeah, well... so what?"

"So you would've likely ended up dead."

"Like you could've done better?"

"Of course I couldn't. I'd be far from them behind a railing or something, and shooting them like a PROPER soldier." He teased, earning more irritation.

"How the fuck did you even become a soldier let alone a lieutenant? I mean why the hell did you even join in the first place? Isn't joining the military kinda the OPPOSITE of what a lazy-ass like you would do?" She asked in a near yell, causing her to start coughing.

"Heh, the question of a career hit me after college, and I said to myself that I wouldn't be joining the rest of the raijuu ***Opposite of otaku, or simply 'everyone else'*** Then came the whole ordeal of Ranger training and Special Forces Group torment. Now here I am, undergoing the ultimate hell of Ghost Recon mentoring. I'm surprised that I lasted this long."

Shino's face just seemed to grow as her eyes widened with furrowed brows. A big frown accompanying them. "That's it? THAT'S your reason?! Jeez you're hopeless! I'm surprised you aren't a bloody pulp. You should be dead by all means." She said.

"Heh. I agree, yet here I am. It's usually we idiots that end up being unkillable." He grinned.

"Shut up." Itami gave a smirk before looking away. Itami decided he had spoken long enough, he didn't wanna potentially anger Kuribayashi more. So he reached into his back pocket and grabbed his issue of Mei-Com. Shino saw the manga and scoffed at her commander's behavior. Basically turning around and crossing her arms and ignore him. Only a few minutes after, two water bottles had landed by them, and both scrambled for their own.

"Drink up you two. You're gonna get some rest, then get back to it." Both soldiers only drank their water, otherwise remaining immobile. "So, Kuribayashi, how do you like it? Being schooled by me?" The woman held up a shaky arm with a thumbs up.

"Never, b-better, sir!" She said. Mitchell nearly grinned. He could see through that fake smile. Happens to everyone he rides on.

"10 more minutes and it's push-ups, then sit-ups and pull-ups. You'll be done after that. You should be done by… 6. Give you plenty of time to rest for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Asked the otaku.

"You're gonna go on a recon exercise. With Kuribayashi. Just you two. The exercise has 2 purposes. Testing your stealth skills and to get you two to work better together. You'll be put in the field and have to scout out designated locations on a map I will provide you."

Itami spat out his water. Going out on this with Kuribayashi? ALONE? To be honest, Itami was terrified. What was Mitchell thinking? Sure the two weren't exactly close and more cooperation was needed, but THIS? This was essentially a dangerous idea considering how she practically hated him, and not only that. She was able to keep calm about that… incident so far. But they were gonna be on their own when they got out there, no one around. It was like putting a chicken in a pen with a hungry bear. It made him shudder to think about, and he knew the moment they were alone, something would happen.

"You're making me work with him. ALONE?! You can't get the rest of the team to join? I mean what about Tozu-san and Sasagawa-san? They're having issues with the Lieutenant too!"

"They are, but they're more mellow about. YOU on the other hand take action on your prejudices and actively seek to assault him. How your anger hasn't landed you a demotion is beyond me. Itami may be an idiot, but he's still your commanding officer, and you need to respect him."

"How can you say that?! LOOK AT HIM!" She cries, pointing to Itami going back to reading his manga.

"… yeah?"

"What about him makes him respectable?! Look at him, he's reading a manga in the middle of a disciplinary exercise!"

"We all need a hobby. I assume yours is beating a punching bag?"

"That's part of what I do." She answers.

"Didn't you say you had a hobby too, Mitchell-dono?" Itami asks, lowering his manga. Kuribayashi suddenly smacked the back of his head and causing him to yelp.

"KONO BAKA! You don't just ask the commander what he does in his spare time!"

"But he knows what we do!" Itami retorted

"He's a Ghost. He probably goes on some high-end, complex, impossible training to keep his skills sharp!" Kuribayashi cried.

"Actually, I-"

"Or he spends hours in the gym! It's much more likely!"

"Well I-"

"Oh! NONONONO! He practices by going on missions! He's so intense that his training is not enough! The best way he keeps his skills sharp is being on a mission! It's the only way." Kuribayashi's fascination was getting the best of her again.

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"How about YOU ask him? Seeing as you say I shouldn't ask, yet you seem ok with assuming." Itami said.

"Oh yeah I… oh… heheheh. Ahhhhhhhhh..." She said with a nervous tone.

"Get yourselves rested, you'll be going out before you know it." Mitchell turned around, then made way to leave. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Carpentry. It's carpentry."

And he left behind a smirking Itami looking at a flabbergasted Kuribayashi.

…

Burke and David would keep an eye on them. Ramirez too. Mitchell himself had other things to take care of.

Now that he was back in Tamriel or Middle Earth or whatever term you throw in jokingly, Mitchell began focusing on the war. A new op came up for him to take. He would be part of a large-scale long distance recon op to take Special Forces across the continent. The purpose was to get intelligence on the forces that were marching out of Saderan boundaries or supposed boundaries and if necessary, harass them as well as the nations and peoples in the areas. The main goal was reconnaissance though, the main attack forces to take more fortresses were being organized, and the recon teams of the SDF were handling those tasks. This was the high risk variety they were taking. It wasn't going to be helicopter landings. This time of the day was when dragons tended to be out and about. They tended not to go past the death zone, even with the masks their mounts wore.

A little preparation here, a little organization there, taking up about 10 minutes till they got to the air. A Kawasaki C-2, the only one on this side of the Gate, would be the delivery method, given it's superior range and the fact it was easier to disassemble and reassemble given it was Japanese hardware. I mean it WAS Japan that is directly on the other side. He'd be on the first flight out. Keating had given him the run down while Itami was on his laps.

He was to be deployed on an island off the Ictun Peninsula to investigate a city, apparently known as Dohers. It's an Ictun naval power… well was. Recent Blackbird footage showed the Saderans pushed in on the city and assumed control. Further north of there, another army took a city as well, only without a problem or even so much as a battle. And further east, an Orc town was taken by Sadera. It was a three way expansion no doubt, just like the princess proclaimed. And from what was known, Sadera had the money, manpower, and resources to take care of everything. At the very least, get some information and maybe blow some shit up. It may be the best way to get some kind of appreciation from the locals fighting Sadera. Surely they'd know it was them the moment it happens.

So now it was 1:50PM, Cedric was coming along and would be taking his own team elsewhere. Along with various other teams, and his drop point was coming up. HALO would be the method of insertion. In fact, to say an HAHO would be used in a world with dragons and other manner of flying creatures would be madness.

The light turned red, that was their que. Himself, Diaz, Parker, Brown, and Beasley.

"Well, back in this world and here we are back in unfamiliar lands with no chance of backup!" Diaz called.

"It was easier back home, the enemy didn't have dragons." Parker joked.

"Hey, don't be trying to take Nolan's job, he'll really let you have it." Beasley warned. "You do NOT want that, old man."

"But seriously." He continued. "Our op won't have a lot of support like usual. No satellites, the Blackbirds being called back every once in a while, air support up against some unpredictable circumstances, at least from what I've heard. And dragons. If it wasn't for the dragons, I'd be ok with this."

"Come on, we're Ghosts. This'll be easier than the time we were sent into Juarez in the Rebellion." Said Brown.

"Or the time we nearly lost some fellows in Afghanistan." Said Diaz.

"Don't jinx us. There's still somethings about the Saderans we don't know. That's why we're out here. So, business as usual. Don't get seen. We land, move in and proceed as directed." The light turned green right after that. "No time to disagree, let's go!" He took the lead and jumped out the hold, followed by the other 5 Ghosts.

"Good to see you're on your way Mitchell." Keating's voice came over the mic. "Remember, if you see a good opportunity to give the enemy a hard time, take it. Other than that, avoid detection. Air support is a bit shaky right now, and our choppers won't be able to reach you in time if things go south."

"I know, general."

"In addition, the locals that the Saderans are fighting are just as likely to perceive you as a threat. As far as we know, they think we're monsters. So avoid them, avoid the enemy. You are on your own. This isn't easy, son."

"When is it ever, sir?"

"Never! That's why you're here! Heheheh!"

The com went silent from there, the parachutes flying open. Boots hit the ground, chutes came off, and 5 soldiers took off into the forest.

 **Meanwhile.**

It was easy enough to find a cargo ship that would be making its way from Yokohama to Kota Kinabalu.

The hard part was embarking on it in this shameful manner. They had gone to remove an offense to the faith, well HE did. Only to have everything they knew and understood be laughed at as the one known as Rory Mercury defied the laws of life and remained alive, even after having her head cut clean off like those before her. And she continued to taunt them.

Now the infidels had destroyed their chances. And they were in retreat. Akmal slammed a fist against the bulkhead from his position in one of the cargo compartments with the rest of the White Masks who made it. The plan was ruined. Sure Akmal was in it to kill the infidel, but the Masks had a grander plan. In keeping foreign envoys hostage, one of them a princess, it would've caused immediate panic among the nations, perhaps even escalated the war on the other side and opened several windows for them to exploit.

But they made a misstep. Rainbow had reacted far faster than they expected. It all fell apart from there. It wasn't the first time this happened, time and again a plot or plan was put out of action because of Rainbow's intervention. But this was indeed the worst of all. "Tak guna!" Akmal swore slamming a fist on the bulkhead. "I don't know what to do!"

"What we do is regroup and refocus. I just got off of the horn with Node. Our strike was a half success. The media is voicing the concerns of people around the world that we were able to get into Japan, let alone take them hostage." A Mask said.

"NOT THAT! This little girl who survived my sword. How…? This makes no sense to me at all!"

"Maybe you should start thinking with your brain instead of a book." Akmal however, ignored him He was busy trying to reconnect the pieces and logic within his mind on the events that have transpired. And that was more important to him than what Syukri may rant about when he got back to the HQ in Malaysia. For once in his life, Akmal had to think outside of his usual religious ideals, and he didn't know what was the graver sin.

Akmal was indeed a religious man, but religious doesn't mean incompetent. He was an intelligent person, he was second in command of the second most dangerous terrorist organization in the world after all. So say what you will, but he didn't always go to the Quran like it was Google to figure out how something needed to be fixed. The biggest issue here was how that girl, Rory, managed to survive being beheaded. It went against everything he knew. He was well aware of the Gate. The whole damn world was. And everyone was aware of the fact that magic existed there, but this? This was a debatable subject among the people. A demigoddess. Akmal wasn't the only one to scoff at this statement she made, for social media is a battlefield of its own kind after all. But now he has seen the reality, and it made him question everything he knew. As many discern, it is the will of Allah for the one true faith to flourish across the world, and any who praised false gods to be put to death. That was the reason that they took an interest in Rory herself while the Masks were more interested in the others. And like others, was beheaded.

But she survived. She FUCKING survived. And Akmal was in a quasi-crisis. He was close to questioning his own beliefs. How the hell is he supposed to go on if what he know is a lie? Nonono. He's thinking too much. But how is he supposed to go on if this girl from another world- wait… that's it.

No wonder. This girl isn't from his world. The fact that there was magic, and apparently some kind of evidence of gods there made sense upon thought. He's read the Quran several times, and he's seen nothing relating to OTHER worlds, and if that's the case… well who was he to argue? Right? That's the best explanation of what's happened. But… how to carry on after this… wait… the world on the other side of the Gate.

No no… no. That's too risky. Akmal put the thought outside of his mind and was simply happy that he had an answer to the event he put up with.

 **AN: And I'm ending it there! This'll be a 2-part chap. THIS TOOK TOO LONG! I'll be looking over it as time passes, making changes and stuff. Also, next part will follow the Ghost's efforts and Itami's exercise with Little Miss Dragon. We know the Ghosts will be ok, but will Itami be ok? Who knows? Find out next time. And I hope you had a great Easter and didn't get pranked on April Fool's! :D**


	22. Return to Sadera Part 2

**AN: Jeez… it's been a while… too long. Procrastination and school have hounded me. Not to mention writer's block and games. Not much to really say to make up for it, I know.**

 **I've been putting this off for too long, and I think this chapter has been waiting long enough. I'm gonna do what I can to increase my pace here. Though it wasn't all bad. I've been looking at the manga adaptation of Gate and I can say it'll be some help in this regard. But I digress, I'll be working again and will do everything possible to increase my pace. If this chap seems to be lacking or a bit all over the place. Or perhaps both, I'm sorry. I can always take another look and see if I can make changes.**

 **I really don't have much to say for myself, so I'll just let you read the story and get started on the next chap, but I do have this. I've been playing around with the idea of a sister story to this. 'Between the Fights.' It's more of a collection of one-shots, shorts, etc of events, learning and shenanigans that happen in the background. A place for some of the non-violent and light-hearted stuff to take place when there's just nowhere else to put it, be it past, present or future.**

 **Ok, I'm done. Enjoy.**

 **City of Denzalcia**

Denzalcia, a land of opportunity, just like Carthage from the days of ancient times.

Nestled in the tiny inland sea at the western coast of the continent, the city is a major port and bustling trade hub. Since emerging from its humble beginnings, it has become a millennia-lasting land with considerable military, naval and trade capabilities. It is through trade and wealth their power is felt. Their military depends on what you focus on. Their land forces composed mostly of mercenaries from allies and vassals. It is their navy that has their more domestic forces, for their naval capabilities are second to none. Since they took the lands surrounding their native homes by either vassalship or conquest, Denzlcia's focus on trade and wealth had resulted in a massive treasure chest. Made from their trade at sea and their inland routes through desert oasis and arid grasslands Their home is one of wealth, for not only does it flow there, it even starts there. Gold and silver is abundant, even so long after the founding and establishment and what better use for it than to pay for your armies like food upon a store's shelf?

Their city easily rivals anything found in our own by size, the population just as virulent. Everywhere you look, you see stores ranging from simple little stands to the great markets that take up entire city blocks. The hustle and bustle making New York seem so calm as goods from anywhere and everywhere you can think flow into the city via the great harbor, a massive man-made installation that is capable of holding entire fleets. Both trade and military. A harbor so impressive, that it even protected against the gales and winds of the greatest of sea storms. But it was not only their navy that garnered interest. It was their faith, beginning from their inland routes, established along the paths of the migrations of the elephant herds that dot the lands. They were sacred to the Denzalcian people… to the point of worship. Their chief deity being an elephant. And of course, war. War was a function where the elephants served. They were part of everyday Denzalcian life, but not as expendable as cows, for should an elephant be put to such a fate, the whole body must be used. The skin is to become tarps, canvas and clothing, the tusks to be made into cups, bowls, headware, the bones to be grinded into powder, for doing so would enable the soul of the creature to truly be free as its body was put to full use, even in death. Any who failed to follow these customs were executed.

Today however was not what one would call an easy day for the leaders, politicians, and whatnot of the nation. The Council of Elders was assembled, the issue: Hannibal. The son of the great Hamilcar who fought Sadera in two wars, earned victories, and had his name into legend. It seemed his son was bound on the same path, but unlike his father, his actions were split between the wise men and wealthy elite, the generals and mercenary captains. At a high seat in the large rectangular room with pillars adorned in gold and silver was King Tarcca. Any from our world who lays eyes on him would easily tie his looks to that of Rami Malek, **(Night at the Museum anyone?)** tall ornate hat with robes of jewels and gold watching for hours as the various men of both sides engaged in the centuries old concept of debate. The supporters and the opposition.

"Hannibal has gone too far with this one! Border raids against Sadera in the name of his father is one thing, but the taking of Taligula cannot be sanctioned! We are not ready for another war! I declare we take action and remove him from his command!"

"TOO FAR! The wealth his father has gained from the land of Equestria until our ousting has garnered him one of the richest individuals in the land! Even if you pass the decision, it will be rendered useless the day before it even passes. The people look to Hannibal as a hero! If you remove him-"

"They'll get over it! In the end they'll remember Hannibal is the one who started this war, and he will bring his father to greater shame, as if he didn't endure enough! We haven't seen him in years!"

"Mind your tongue, you speak of the man who won us many victories!"

"And defeats."

"Because people like you refused to send reinforcements!"

"We could not spare men and resources to back up a suicidal effort! It has been said several times that his battles would result in failure the longer he pushed the campaigns. Each tactic more foolhardy than the last!"

"And on what evidence, do you come here to say that?! Hamilcar lost because of your inability to cooperate with a rival family! And now you risk making the same mistake again with his son!"

"What evidence?! Just look at his son! He abandoned the city shortly after taking it! Now he's marching back here. You'd think he'd stay after the constant border raids he's led! Why take the city only to just abandon it?!"

"I know him. He always has a plan. It's just a matter of time."

Back and forth back and forth. Just like any other flaming political debate. If Tarcca knew one thing, it's that the Barcid family was one of the biggest and most influential forces in the Commonwealth. They were very popular with the people. But as is often the case, popularity with the people equals tension with the other parties at play. It's prevalent in all societies and nations, even their expanding Saderan neighbors. He sat in silence as they debated, growing more irritated with each passing minute, but now it was past the danger zone. He himself respected Hannibal and knew this was part of some plan he had, but this looked more like a step backwards, particularly with Zorzal incoming. AKA, prince of the family with a history of war with Denzalcia. Give him a chance and he'd destroy this whole nation to bring it under Saderan influence. There have actually been wars in the past long before the 2 fought before, but those have long been forgotten. Now it was only on the present and near past. People have short memories.

"Enough!" He shouted, bringing silence to the debate. "The enemy is on the march and your solution is to banter on Hannibal's actions? What has been done is moot as of now! What we must do is concentrate on what has yet to be done! The generals should be out there gathering their soldiers, while you elders and city fathers should allocate funds and resources for the conflict."

"Suddenly his majesty is a strategist as well?"

"Mind your tongue!"

"War is declared and the pen is useless. It is time the elders step out and the generals step in. You have sat here for hours and we have gotten nowhere! We should've seent his coming ever since the civil war in Ictan broke out after Zorzal subjugated those monstrous rabbits, it began to be inevitable that Sadera would prepare to expand their borders, yet you were more concerned with your coin and trade routes than the inevitable."

"You need money to raise an army!"

"And you have plenty of that." A supporter spat.

"This is getting us nowhere. It will not be long until Zorzal marches again. This meeting is nothing but a waste of time. I will gather whatever generals are at the ready. Good day to you!" With that, Tarcca dismissed the meeting and stormed off of his throne. Despite his departure and declaring the meeting over, the elders continued to bicker. He rubbed his temple in frustration. Last time it was of trade routes, after that it was of army upkeep, now it was on Hannibal. What next, elephant migrations? Hamilcar was right about one thing, the city fathers had become increasingly distanced to the concepts of war. This basically left the generals and himself worrying about the issues at hand on how to organize the mercenary armies.

It is important to remember that for the most part, the citizen body of Denzalcia is centralized, meaning when it expanded, it made treaties. The conquered are not absorbed, they are protectorates and contribute troops and tributes. It is their navy they have most of their citizen soldiers in. They preferred manning the shops and markets. This made their army diverse at it would be made up of peoples from different regions and cultures, even from outside their land, it gave the nation a wide variety of skills and expertise, but it brings these disparate peoples together that speak different languages and cultures. It was their general and staff that would hold them together and they would command said army until the council decided to change him, therefore they did not have terms. It would result in them forming into a cohesive force after sufficient time passes. Another reason for Tarcca's worries is their military nature itself.

An army was a serious investment when it was of mercenaries. You need to pick and choose carefully. The loss of an army is the loss of money, especially when they finally gain the necessary bond after time together and when Sadera has vast reserves should losses be inflicted. And the council is not afraid of punishing their officers should they fail, and excessive punishments were not going to solve the issue. Tarcca trusted the generals, but the elders were mostly… well you know. One of the pains of being a king. Now he was on his way back to his palace. Which honestly was a small walk away, right within the same block and area. Made it easier for the king to get to the elders if something happened if it was located next to his home.

Entering from the side is not what you would think of doing for such a grand place, even for a king who owns it, but Tarcca could care less. He needed to think about what he would discuss with the generals who would come to him later in the day, especially seeing as the elders were still in the chambers. He made way to his room the moment he crossed into his house, walls and ceiling lined with gold and silver, with trinkets and riches placed there by past kings to reflect on Denzalcia's wealth and glory. How small it seemed so suddenly. Would he himself have a chance to add to this palace's display? Would he be able to say that he put sweat and blood into making this nation great in his own way?

He shook his head and called for assistants and servants to begin sending messages to the generals in the city. Those out in the field would already know what to do. It was all he could do at this point. Especially as he heard two pairs of heavy feet trotting towards him. The source made itself known as a tiny elephant calf ran into the room like an oversized puppy eager to see its owner. It was a welcome sight for him, he needed something to divert his attention for the moment.

"Hello Baash. You missed me, didn't you?" All the little one did was run between his legs and reach that short trunk up to his chest. "Oh you… *sigh* you bring a smile to me every time. I just wish it would last, especially right now." He felt under his eyes, bags were there. He was not sleeping well and now he finally knew it without a fact. "I keep having those same terrible dreams. Breached bones under a harsh sun. Our city nothing more than an abandoned ruin… why am I tormented so? We are diminished no doubt, but we still hold great sway and power." Much of the western part of the continent was under their sway, and the wealth here was unquestionable, even today after so many years. It's been a key of how the nation continued standing after the past 2 wars with the empire to the east.

To think there was a time that they weren't at each other's throats. When they respected each other's borders and wishes. Funny how it all ended before he was born, resulting in the wars and hatred that is now. The hatred of the Barcid and Zorzal is only one result of this. The trade routes they once had are diminished, only so many left, and these are under the risk of pirates and Saderan raiders. But going north nowadays instead of the usual south was all but fatal. And not because it was where a heavy naval presence was, but rather WHY it was there. No one likes going north, it's where _they_ dwell. The only place Denzalcia has is with nations that lay to the western seas and oceans, and whatever ties to Ictan they can get, though that isn't much. But oh no, that wasn't the issue for Tarcca, that was all easily fixable. No, it was the war itself that was his fear. As he predicted, Zorzal was the man who would take up the sword for Sadera. It was his chance to strike revenge for the death of his uncle at the hands of Hannibal, who himself swore revenge for his father's defeats. Said defeats hurling the man into a self-inflicted house arrest. Zorzal was a beast in war, as demonstrated in the countless private skirmishes the two fought, and he was sure to go forward with his ambitions to destroy the nation to add to his ever growing fame. He was no grand strategist that many outside of these kinds of fields would expect, he had legates to help him for that. His specialty was being on the front lines and leading his men personally. The only saving grace is that he would most likely be too focused on finding and fighting Hannibal than actually going forward and conquering the nation, which is fine by their Senate as far as he knew.

"I just hope these elders can get themselves out of this argument and focus on the bigger issue in time. The longer we debate, the more land the Saderans will gain, and the closer Zorzal will get to the capital, and Braah forbid they reach Denzalcia itself. Where are the generals, don't tell me they're going to debate too!"

"Debate about what?" Tarcca's attention was taken to an elderly man in the attire of a general. "You think we've gotten mixed into petty arguments like that bunch. Heh, we got a war to fight, and I bring a report." The man entered with a rolled up paper, placing it on the king's desk and allowing it to open. "The generals who are already out by and near the front lines are readying whatever mercenaries they can throw their coin at. Hannibal himself has gone to the south for reasons unknown, he has yet to send in a status report. The generals here in the city are organizing as we speak. As of our agents within the Saderan side of the Western Desert, there is confirmation of enemy movement. They have reserves being stationed at forts should the need arise."

"And here we are still mustering our own armies. I suppose I should be content with the fact I sent orders when Zorzal took Taligula. What luck, am I right, Mago?" Privileged holder of the title of Great General of Denzalcia, the one who oversaw all other generals. He who led in the name of the king and ensured victory was delivered to the dynasties and merchants, and as of now, he who would keep the enemy back.

"Let us hope so, our navy forces them to make that move. But that is our only strength until we get a sufficient number of men under our banners, until then that's the best we can do."

Tarcca nodded. "Ready reports the moment new developments take place, I want to know when armies are ready to move so we can send them where they are needed. In addition I'll be sending a message to our friends in the City-States, see if they can provide a few troops for us assuming they aren't all being deployed on the battlefields of their homeland with this civil war raging."

"Of course, my king. I'm already forming a plan into place, hopefully Zorzal is distracted by Hannibal long enough to act before it's complete. Otherwise we may have to give up a couple of cities and forts."

"Unacceptable. We need him to focus on Hannibal more than us, it'll buy us time to better prepare for the war and eventually drive him out. We cannot afford to lose our tributaries. And Hannibal is sure to thank us for saving him the trouble." Tarcca declared

"Of course. Also my king. Have you been keeping an ear to the ground?" Mago asked. The king looked to him with mild confusion. "It seems that across the continent near the enemy capital, some kind of gate to another world has opened up. The reports came to us recently from our spies within Sadera itself."

"A gate to a… they've been there for how long? A year? Maybe we should rotate our agents now, they must be getting homesick or something." Tarcca declared. Of course they had some well-placed spies in Sadera's lands, mostly at the lower stations in life, but a select few have spots in the higher echelons like any other nation with agents would. They were there to inform Denzalcia of when the next Saderan offensive would begin, as many predicted would happen soon. But that was put to futility as Hannibal made the first move. Still, this would prove useful now Sadera was committed.

"I wouldn't laugh it off, my king. I hear stories that seem exaggerated, but our spies are getting the same reports. Sadera is mobilizing more and more soldiers to send to the hills around Alnus, and many in reserves are willingly joining. There are men dropping their shovels, hammers and even their finance scrolls to grab swords."

"Oh really? You'd think the Northmen or worse were at their doorstep if that was the case. Still I have a hard time believing this is happening. Honestly when was the last time Sadera met such an enemy? I mean what do they even look like?" Tarcca asked in disbelief.

"Well, reports speak of varying shades of green, brown, and tan being among their colors. And their weaponry and armor is far different from anything ever seen. They don't use swords, or horses or dragons. They don't even use magic, at least that's what their mages are now saying. They use these… weapons that make very loud noises when used. In 3 days they defeated the armies of Sadera's latest vassals along with 2 legions after driving an expedition force and 2 additional legions away."

"Did you just hear what you said?! THAT many men?! In such a short time? Unbelievable, even for a massive force. 3 days to defeat that many men? Not to mention the addition of dragons, monsters, and more."

"I know, but it's true. They built a fortress, but their next move is a mystery. From what we know, they sit tight behind said fort and wait. If I was to guess, they are building up their forces before moving out. Smart indeed. And with that logic… I recommend we send envoys to them… seek help in this war."

"You jest. Surely not! Never mind whether I believe you, we know nothing of their intentions or plans. Oh sure they may be at war with Sadera. But what's their motive for AFTER the war should they win it? A new player in this world does not bode well. This Otherworldly presence is something one must not approach as if a long lost friend, especially when we have just learned of it. Besides, who's to say they are not here to simply take what they want in the name of this war? No… we shall sit and wait while we watch over our lands, keeping the spies in their posts until we can get fresh agents to fill in for them. Then we can see if these 'Otherworlders' truly do exist. NOW… what is the status of our border forts?"

 **Sadera.**

The Emperor was with the Arch Mage and other military officials within the Mystic Council's headquarters.

After she got some rest, Octavia returned to the room in which the failed research into Otherworlder weaponry took place. She was looking much better, spoke slower, and her eyes weren't so wide. She was working on the chalkboard already filled up with some kind of designs for what looked like an Otherworlder weapon, but less unique and more like a carved wooden pole with metal parts, and a Tallian Orb drawn on it with writing explaining different parts and functions, but they could barely make sense of it all. It was all Ictun to them.

"I'm sure you remember my outburst. Especially you, Your Majesty" Octavia began, looking much better after her rest. "As many know, after due and careful deliberation, as in sleepless nights of study, the weapons of Otherworlders are incapable of being utilized or replicated by our means. The technology is beyond us. THAT is where this comes in." She pointed to the stick on the board, then went and grabbed a big 4x4 wooden plank from a table. "The problem with our theory was replication, we were trying to make what we didn't have when it was impossible. Instead, it should've been imitation. As we know, the Tallian Orbs are a success, as the tests have led to our capability to move siege weapons without manpower. BUT, I believe that we can apply the knowledge of enchanting magic to these orbs to create a whole new weapon entirely, one that will allow us to better level the field against the Otherworlders."

"Forgive me, Octavia," A legate interrupted. "But how does an orb, a piece of wood, and enchantments help us in this regard? Don't you need an arrow or bolt to apply it to?"

"Technically yes, but the orb is meant for any magic really, as we've brainstormed many other uses, but are using it for mobility. Until now that is. As explained here, we will need to carve the wooden plank into a shape that is comfortable to move and point with, and the weapons of the Otherworlders follow a similar design with many variations and other parts. The additions of metal here, be it steel or iron, is for something else which I shall delve into, but also to provide a better locking mechanism for the orb, like on our siege weapons. Either enchantment magic or magic of destructive potential is to be used, we still need to delve into that. But our theory still stands."

"Is it possible? We don't need to try to develop a new kind of magic spell for this will we?"

"Hopefully not, it was hard enough doing that for the original purpose of the orb. As for how we plan to use it. The plan is for the use of the Sparks spell to utilize the function, at a small intensity of course and that is easily taught. That way they can hold the weapon properly like the Otherworlders without the recoil of the spell affecting them. This will send a shock to the orb and cause it to send out the desired effect, similar to the enemy's weapons."

"Ok, but how? How does a spark contribute to the orb firing the weapon? Let alone working at all?"

"I think I get where she's going." Molt began before standing. "The use of runes."

Runes, this made everyone shift. There were few things that Sadera had no mastery over, and runes were one of them. Rune magic to be precise, was unique in the fact that it was magic-manipulation, trapping magic inside and holding it, making it ivaluable for races without the graces of magic use. Depending on the rune, a particular function was used from the magic. But Sadera didn't use rune magic. They had no use for it, after all, why seal magic when you are adept at using it like any other force? But that meant other nations didn't use it either.

"There is only one race that knows how to use runes. The Dwarves. Namely the Dwarves beneath the great mountains." Molt added.

"Wait, this may not be a good idea. We may have a pact with them, but you know how careful they are when it comes to sharing their secrets, especially THAT." The Arch Mage said. "Even at that, Octavia's plan carries risk. She is among the very few the Dwarves have allowed to see their art, but what she proposes is dangerous even if it does make sense."

"Make sense, what are you going on about?!" Another legate cried.

"The Dwarves use runes for their weapons, but other uses exist giving their lack of magic potential. Uses I will not disclose as per the oath I took before their king. But I KNOW for a fact that they do not possess anything that lets them do what Octavia is proposing. But her inclusion of the orb to the runes is, in theory, a synergetic harmony between the two methods… uhhhh that is correct, right?"

"Yes, Arch Mage. If we speak to the Dwarves, we may be able to work out a way to make this dream come true before we get too far into this war with defeats." Octavia said, allowing a moment of discussion between the audience.

"Defeats? The Otherworlders have sat behind that damned fort of theirs longer than we thought they would. Why should we care about that?"

"You fool," another legate said in disapproval, "perhaps they just sit there because there is a chance they are MASSING. You heard the reports from our agents, as their forces scout the lands and take our fortresses, as Salamandra clearly shows, more of the enemy are pouring in. They're massing for a full-scale war."

"Enough," Molt said not wanting an argument to break out. "If there's a chance that we could gain an edge over the Otherworlders we need to take it. It won't be long until these forces coming through begin to march out and attack more of our lands. Our plan of harassment and fighting when we must still stands, that is all."

 **Island of Dohers.**

 **(Arma 3 soundtrack: Conquistador)** As the sun shone through the branches of the above trees and the animals went on making their noises, Mitchell was leading the team through the forest towards Dohers. Diaz broke off from the group to find a spot to provide overwatch for the outside of the city. Inside would be another story.

"Keep it tight." Mitchell said,

"Roger that." Parker replied.

"Area still clear sir. We have no contacts." Brown added.

"Good. Keep moving." They continued going forward until they reached the edge of the forest, and saw the walls of the city. Outside of said walls were tents and those being put up. Plenty of soldiers around. Near that was a fort being erected. The kind a legion would make when in enemy territory. Out of logs and wood.

"Captain, it's Diaz. Up on a tree here. Plenty of soldiers out there. You're gonna need to get in quietly if we're gonna get out without incident."

"Got it, Diaz. Get yourself to the wall, the rest of us will advance right now."

"Look at that place. How many soldiers do they have here?" Beasley asked, not expecting an answer. Though an answer would probably be left ungiven. From what he can see, there is probably maybe 2 or 3 legions here. And the additional auxiliaries boosted those numbers. The procedure would be like any other. Go in and do what they did best.

"Probably 2 or 3 legions." Brown said. "But I'd rather not sit and count them all without some air support."

"No kidding. Let's hurry up and get in there. We need to get in there and get our intel."

"Keep your cloaks up and running. We can't afford to get seen. One slip up-" Mitchell stopped his sentence there, he didn't need to spell it out for his team. One screw up and they'd have an entire army on them. He didn't want to leave anything to chance, especially with the cat that Diaz was unable to provide cover. So the plan would be approach with cloak engaged, then when they got into the camp, to take it slow. Maneuver through the series of tents and get inside the walls. From there, gather whatever intel they could.

 **(Inside the governor's hall)**

 **(Cue Ver. Rome Total War 2)**

Enough forces had been sent here to maintain order and keep the island safe in case anyone decided to remove the Saderan forces.

Now Savagii was finishing his consolidation by placing one of his legates to look over the city while he continued this war. 4 legions were here with whatever auxiliary cohorts were there. He would lead the legions back on the mainland in the campaign. They were inexperienced compared to the rest and he knew he would need as many bloodied veterans as possible with the Otherworlders hovering in their fortress.

He was currently sitting within the confines of the governor's office, simply sitting at the desk and chair with hands held underneath his chin in thought. He wasn't focusing on this war, he already had his next move ready. No, he was focusing on the Otherworlders. How to move against them and how to fight them. From the previous battles, he knew that standard tactics wouldn't work. He didn't know about the Senate, other legates, or his brothers, but he was already focusing on how Sadera was to adapt to this new threat. He feared that he wouldn't be able to change the fact that his nation would take more losses, though as cruel as it sounds, they can be easily replaced by the massive reserves. Could the Otherworlders do the same? And if so, how often? But that didn't mean they could use many soldiers at once, that's what the allied army did, and they failed because of Ligu's damned honor-seeking mindset. Honor is gained in victory, not battle, is what Sadera believes.

Or at least Savagii himself.

The Otherworlders also had these creatures of iron and steel, with weapons similar to their foot soldiers, but multiplied in destructive capability. Having an answer to whatever his armies could throw at them. He had been thinking about this the moment Dohers fell and was already coming up with a conclusion that a whole new means of warfare was needed. The precision of an arrow, not the brute force of a hammer. Is that the answer? On the battlefield, this would be easier said than done. Legionaries were trained in formations and to fight as one. His idea would have to involve increasing the individual, compact, and flexible aspects of the soldiers.

Of course this demanded greater trust in the capability of the centurions and decani. They already had the ability to make their own decisions on the fly, particularly the centurions, but what he was thinking? Even more would be given to them and that would require much more training and time. But it did ease the issue of communication somewhat. He would need to pass this idea in the Senate, or at least propose it. Even if he was over-thinking things, even biting off more than he can chew, he would not just stop. It wouldn't be the first time, after all, he was the boy who at 14 years age defeated a united Ictun invasion when Sadera least expected it. A smile touched his face, remembering the war with a fondness. He was the first of his brothers to do such a thing. Perhaps that is why they have a bit of a dislike to him.

Leontius entered the room, saluting with the fist to the chest, which then extended outward and back to his side. "Your highness, the additional reinforcements you requested are here. All are accounted for." The thoughts were now put to the side. He would figure this out later.

"Good. Good. That will be all I need. What do you have to add onto that in this regard?" Savagii asked.

"4 cohorts of phalanxmen. 2 additional archers. And 4 others. Dwarves, Orc axemen, cavalry, slingers. A few ships are here for easier transport. As for the locals, we can count on their full support. Whatever ships they have that weren't sunk are now flying our colors."

"Let us not get overconfident my friend." Savagii said standing. "Dohers has accepted our rule, the other cities will not be so easy to coerce, however. Dohers was isolated and abandoned for a lack of better words by both their allies and leaders, this explains why they were so willing to submit to us. We can't expect the same for the rest of them. Our plan of war is unchanged, this was merely an unexpected turn of luck for us. Especially given the location. We can strike anywhere on Ictan's western coast with impunity."

"On that note, recent scouting reports several ports on the coast are fortifying their defenses. They think we are going to attack from the sea."

"Then let them. I will take our inexperienced legions back in the mainland on my next move. I want you to accompany me in this, Legate Nero will be placed in charge of the forces here. He will make naval maneuvers and make it seem like we are going to make a naval attack, but that is not our goal." The prince exited the room, motioning for Leontius to follow. "We will move in from the north with our forces and take the minor cities surrounding Telumis, when that is done, we shall take Telumis itself. We will plan our moves from there."

"Should I have the dragons perform movements as well?"

"Yes. We need to make it convincing, but keep it subtle, we don't need them to make a counterstrike and break the ruse. In that regard, we must send a request for more dragons. It would be wise to have them in case the Otherworlders decide to make a move on us when we least expect it. We will need some way to strike them and hold their advance back if that happens."

"What th- you're thinking of fighting them already?" Leontius asked fearfully.

"No. I'm thinking of what we may have to do if anything does happen. However even though they have great power on their side, the most they have done so far is take Fort Salamandra, we have time on our side." Was the prince's answer. "They have the power to destroy just about anything, but they hide in their fort and only take a single fort after they have sent small groups outside and around the area."

"Gathering intelligence and taking it slow. Right that makes sense, but why not just march to our capital if they have that power? Why just take a fort and not destroy it?"

"Perhaps the Otherworlders are not as powerful as we first thought. Indeed they defeated the Allied Army, but we came close to pushing them across the Gate. Now here they are gaining strength as they bring more men into our world and send more scouts despite our ambushes."

"Know where to strike. Of course."

"As for my plans, we have to hope the forces near them can hold out for as long as they can when the Otherworlders make their next move. The forces once at Salamandra have moved to the City of Aquileia. Hopefully they are preparing for a counterattack or a defense. I fear the Otherworlders will attack there as well if not another fort. That is all we can do in regards to the Otherworlders."

"Have you heard the murmurs before we left our lands? There is great concern among our legates and centurions. I have heard it with my own ears. They speak in hushed whispers about how we can't fight them."

"We can, just not the way we always do. We must adapt to this new enemy by adopting a new strategy. A way that may prove problematic, but it's the only way. We can't risk gathering so many legions to overrun them like Duran tried to do. We will be depleted and will have much trouble trying to keep control of our lands, let alone expand. But this is a discussion for another time, see to it my orders are sent. I must ensure everything is in order before I depart." Leontius gave a bow of the head and left. Savagii went for the exit to make sure the city was secure even though the locals were being cooperative. Chances were either side in this war would try to send agents to try and change that.

Speaking of agents, he'd have to add a request for an agent to look after the city for assassins or spies, as well as additional agents to send when necessary into the enemy cities. His overall strategy would be striking at other weak cities when he could, and keep playing the two factions in the civil war against each other as much as he could. The Otherworlders would have to wait for now. Pushing the door open, Savagii descended the steps into the center of the city and made way for the walls. "Get Legate Nero, I must speak with him. I will be heading for the east gates." He ordered.

He went for the wall after that. The streets were mostly empty save for a few townspeople and a few soldiers. They decided it would be best to stay out of the way to show their cooperation. There wasn't much going on now, though Savagii didn't wish to test the waters right now. The sooner Nero was told of his new duty, the sooner Savagii could leave. He stopped however, looking around at the small alleyways and rooftops.

He shook his head, shaking off the feeling of being watched. Having humiliated the Ictuns 6 years ago he never shook off the caution of watching his back for assassins.

 **(On the wall)**

Still cloaked and undetected, the Ghosts had made their way up to the walls to get a better look at the city from a higher vantage point, where their drone would prove more useful.

As Kozak was elsewhere, the role of drone operator fell to Mitchell himself. Fine by him, he could use a control, and for a quick order he could use the Cross Com. So far the opposition here was numerous yet laid back. Like they didn't even care that they took over the city and were going to be dealing with an angered populace. Especially considering they were still picking up the bodies from the previous battle on the field. Gruesome to think about, especially when you consider the fact that there are still wagons going to the fort to collect the bodies from the battle there. During his turns to perform forward guard recon, he would pick up a contact only for it to be horse-wagons come to collect bodies. And it would lead to a process he didn't want to remember.

"*Whistle* Well check this out." Parker mused as he took in the view, just high enough to make the houses seem small while keeping the large residence in the center looking majestic. "I bet this is a million-dollar view back home."

"Anyone notice how we haven't seen any crucifixions or anything to deter the public?" Brown asked.

"Maybe they don't need them. Maybe the point of the defeat was clear enough." Diaz said, looking down on whatever wasn't covered by a house. "Makes our job easier, no one is manning these walls save for a few elves." Mitchell had already tossed the drone by now and was flying as far as he could, getting good looks on the streets. Mostly empty save for a few soldiers and civilians. The entire city was practically empty. A few looks through a few windows however revealed that there were people inside the structures. So most of the soldiers in the fort next door, most of the civilians inside their homes without any sign of dissent.

The only encounters he saw between the two parties on the street were small and scattered, but the atmosphere was revealing something different. They seemed to be tolerant of each other from what he could see.

"Here's how we'll do it. Diaz is going to stay on the walls, I'll take Beasley and go to the manor, you and Brown will go towards that port installation. We meet back here. Any questions?" No answer. "Good, now when Diaz gets done with that, we move."

"Sir, the men are moving. There's a superior." A look to the controls proved Diaz's comment, the men had fists to their chest and facing a man in cyan armor with a green tunic and a helmet that screamed 'superior.' He was definitely dressed and armored as such. A few words were exchanged between the men and superior before he continued off.

"Ok, scratch that. Diaz, I want you after that guy. You know the language better and he seems to be doing something important." With that, the team split, Mitchell taking Beasley to the governor's home, Brown and Parker going to the naval area with Diaz following the HVT.

 **Japan**

I have to admit.

When I killed El Sueno out in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't help but feel like I did the world a service. It was a moment in the history books and now here I am in Japan. I was planning on returning back to Sadera and oversee the operations of the other Splinter Cells, but I was pulled out of that return for one last mission here in our world. The attack on the inn numbed everyone, we just never saw it coming. I still can't believe it. The last place any terrorists would go in this modern world.

Now I'm here in the Sanjuro Hotel killing time before figuring out what the hell happened. This isn't my first time in Japan, and I certainly won't forget this fact. It's a bit of a heart-hurter, I'm in the same fancy bar I was in when hunting down Zherkezhi, when I saw the Walsh get sunk by a North Korean missile launched by a cyber-attack, and when I met Doug as a friend for the last time. Funny… years ago we were best friends, even though we were in different parts of the world. Me in the loyalty to the government, him in the private military sector. But it worked… then he pulls this stunt, like something out of a military drama. Now here I am again to find out what's going on with Japan's security. Time is a funny thing, isn't it? It was barely even a day after this incident at the inn that Prime Minister Hojo declared he would be stepping down. That itself was strange. From what I knew, Hojo was a staunch believer in the military isolationism while strengthening ties to the outside nations. Respectable, truthful and good-intentioned as far as most politicians go. Sure Japan has seen a revolving door of politicians but Hojo has been staunch to his office.

What made him quit?

I don't jump to conclusions, but that doesn't mean I theorize. My theory is this. He is a good man, but given the time it took from after the inn, chances are he feels he's failed in a duty or something more controversial. Perhaps a deal. Or a threat that had him give what was needed to the MJB. I hope I'm wrong about that.

And here's just the man I'm waiting for. Komakado, the same guy who tagged alone with us when we were here in Japan. "Fisher-san. Good to see you again, despite the circumstances." He said in that seemingly carefree voice of his. But I knew better, you can see it in his eyes that he takes it all seriously.

"You're late." I say. He gives a snicker as he takes a seat and calls for a drink. Upon getting it, the atmosphere between us changes to business.

"Prime Minister Hojo is really resigning, isn't he?" I ask.

"Yes. I still can't believe it. He's been staunch and was always on top of things despite what they say, and we in the PSIA aren't real happy about it, considering he's been giving us a better leash to go after leads. Suddenly this happens. Myself and a few others are a bit uneasy about this decision."

"I can imagine."

"Though at least we're in the same boat and know what it's like. Here's what I have for you. Hojo-sama is going to be in his office one last time to wrap everything up and clean house. My guess he'll begin that process around 10:00 PM, and when that happens everything that may hold clues will be gone. I can get you in at around 8:30, but once that's done, you're on your own until you signal to leave, assuming you didn't get compromised. So whatever the hell you're gonna do, do it right."

"Oh I know, but I'm not worried. Between you and me, this isn't my first run in Japan. What's the news on our friendly neighborhood terrorists?"

"Nothing. They're gone. Then again, they were gone the last time, then they show up out of nowhere with no warning whatsoever. These are the most dangerous men, and that Akmal is no fool, but they don't just waltz in just like that at the time without being detected."

"And to top that all off, Hojo decides to resign."

"Look, Fisher-san. I hope you're wrong about Hojo-sama, I really do. But if you're right, you better make absolutely sure. Japan will have a different reaction to this than you Yanks usually do with similar situations."

"You're referring to Otomo, aren't you?" That seemed to get him to scowl, looking at his drink.

"Tch, the man is a big point of controversy in recent years."

"I'm sorry, what? I haven't been too focused on Japan in said years."

"Well… let me think. You know how there are people who do something good or bad, but after some time, the event is reduced in shock and significance? Like people aren't as focused on it? That's what's going on with that kusojijii. There are some people who think he should be pardoned, released, forgiven. The issue really got hot around the time of that third war in Korea. And still that issue is going strong. 'He's still a patriot,' they say 'he's changed by now,' they say." He shook his head and put the glass down. "Can you believe that shit?"

I gave him a subtle nod before finishing my drink. "You think he's gonna be the next Otomo."

"I think he's gonna be the next person who's gonna have a situation like this surround him. What happened is nothing compared to what that prehistoric madman tried to do." The rest of the time we had was devoted to blueprints and who's where. The time as of now was around 3-4 o'clock. It wasn't until 8:30 I was there like he said. The past couple of hours were dedicated to getting us here and into the Prime Minister's Official Residence. I had the cover of being an aide for Caldwell.

Getting inside was easy, but it was getting to Hojo's office that would be hard. Well it's a good thing I studied the blueprints. There were plenty of air ducts to use. I ducked into a bathroom, empty. Looked around quickly just to be sure before I opened a vent, then crawled in. Big enough for a man to crouch in. Use this opportunity to change.

I wouldn't call this a challenging assignment, despite the fact it's in the prime minister's home. But I do consider it to be high-stakes. You don't need to go through entire hallways of guards and cameras and have drama and tension for there to be a high risk and reward situation. And this is one of them. Getting into the prime minister's office and plugging in devices and listening to old messages is how I'm supposed figure this out. Yep, I've _definitely_ come a long way from sleeping in the air ducts in Macau.

I reached the office. I carefully slipped the snake cam inside, twisting around to see what's what. It was empty. Once that was done I hit the sonar goggles, get a second opinion. There were a couple individuals outside the room. Likely guards, along with forms of varying distance on different floors and in different rooms. I was safe. Of course, the room was dark. Phone and laptop. All I had to do was put the bug in the computer, and Charlie, still in the Gate, would get to work. Funny how an interdimensional gate to a land of magic had no impact whatsoever on internet and communications.

"Charlie, it's in. Get to work." I say, then move to the phone. Look for recent backlogs, recorded conversations. Turns out, there were a few not yet deleted that spanned a couple of weeks. Gotta go quickly here. I hit the first call. Just between him and Caldwell, move to the next one. Nothing. Next one. Something about China.

"Sam. You're gonna wanna hear this."

"Hit me."

"I have an email message here. From a… just has multiple x's of varying cases. It says 'Prepare to receive a very important phone call on the day that the visitors arrive in America.'"

"Visitors? What visi-" The dots connected there and then immediately. The Princess, the attack on the Inn, how. It was coming together far quickly than I thought it would, but I need more proof. "Can you reach the address?"

"No. It's been shut down."

"Keep digging, see if you can find anything else important." I order, continuing to look through the phone. Only a couple left here.

"Prime Minister Hojo." The second to last conversation is being played. That's his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Hojo. We need to talk." That wasn't a Japanese voice. It was from somewhere here in Asia however. It sounded southeastern actually.

"You getting this Grim?"

"I am."

Hojo spoke from the recording again. His voice noticeably confused. "Who is this?"

"Someone you DON'T want to meet." There was a silence before the mystery man continued. "I know this will be recorded, and I know you will delete them in time. But I urge you to listen to me, because it would be in the best interests of your people."

"Who is this? What's going on here?"

"I believe we had a deal with some of your… less-admirable citizens. But then the Americans screwed it up and then you got pulled into a fantasy war?" There was silence on Hojo's end again. "Blasted Jihadists. What are you calling me for!?" Goddammit, the Brotherhood is calling Hojo. Neither Grim or I said anything as the conversation went on, but I think this could very well be Syukri himself. The head of the entire Brotherhood.

"Spare the rhetoric, Prime Minister. I want to speak with you."

"I'm not saying another damn word to you!"

"Before you hang up, I encourage you to wait. There should be someone delivering you some _very_ important information." There was silence. And I could hear the faintest sounds of a door opening and paper. It sounded like he was opening a big tan envelope.

"Eh-!" I hear Hojo, he went from defiant to concerned. "Where did you get THIS?!"

"I am no linguist, but I have people for that. Indeed there is no MJB presence in Japan. So long as you don't include sympathizers. I have been told about this information. Corrupt fellow officials, fraud, and some shady donations. All things that at least one is something a politician is likely guilty of. No matter how small these things are in comparison to most, all it takes is one little whisper. A wonder WE managed to get them, especially if they were to be released."

A sharp inhale is heard, then I hear Hojo answering, "What do you want?" He is more calm.

"Quid pro quo. I understand you are to be hosting the royalty from the other side of the Gate in your nation. I would like to invite these individuals to Malaysia for a visit. Or at least send some friends to have a word with them." I can already feel Hojo tensing. "I realize it would be midnight there, but I can send some friends to do it all, and of course I expect it to go off without a hitch."

"You want me to LET you INSIDE our borders? Forget it. Go ahead and release this information. It will be NOTHING compared to what you entering the nation and kidnapping the group will cause!"

"And I knew you would say that too. Let me ask you a question. Do you know what White Death is?" The MJB caller asked. Again, silence. "That's right, the concoction created by the White Masks themselves. Oh yes, we have a new partnership. And they were VERY generous to do us a favor and stick one of their little canisters in your nation. I think you know what this stuff can do to people. Your political career will be the least of your worries."

He had two angles against him, and a bad outcome that would haunt him regardless.

"… I… I can ensure you can get in and out, but you'll be on your own with the defensive personnel."

"That can be dealt with. Good day, minister Hojo. So long as you keep your word. Nothing will happen." The conversation ended after that.

"Fucking hell." Grim cursed over the subdermals.

"Makes sense when you think about it. They get a hold of these big secrets and basically have two daggers over his head." I answered. "There's one more message, let's see if it holds anything."

The next message starts up, and I'm immediately met with Hojo speaking to Kanou. The conversation talking about how Kanou finally managed to reach Hojo, only to be told to hold the reinforcements back. Looks like this was after the terrorists took the inn. "ABORT?! What's the meaning of this Prime Minister?! I don't know what those animals told you, but-"

"Calm down, Kanou-san." Kano is pissed, Hojo is trembling. "I am frustrated as well. But they have information and a bomb somewhere in Japan."

"Just because-"

"We don't have the time to find it, I have also not promised we would hand them over… the most I did was let them in and will let them out. Assuming it goes their way. I could just resign and that's that, but the fact they have a bomb and secrets, not to mention are now here and have sympathizers here. It would be for nothing."

"Hojo… if you let this-"

"I know, but regardless, when this is all over. I will be declaring my resignation. I'm sorry, Kanou." The phone was hung after that.

"Guess our suspicions were confirmed." I said. "This explains a lot of how this happened in the first place. Wait. The bomb. They would've set it off by now."

"Guess it was a bluff. Even if they had White Mask support." Charlie added. That's all I came here for. Charlie has the rest. I got to get out of here. I check the sonar goggles. There's a group of people coming this way. Can't tell if they're coming here, but I'm not taking chances. I make sure everything is off, run to the vent and hop inside. No reason to sit around now. I follow the vents to a different area of the building and find an exit to the outside. The moment I do I check with the snake cam and then run out. I check around, I'm at the back of the building.

Komakado is waiting for me at the front. Better get moving.

 **Fort Gate**

Mitchell and his team were the first to arrive back in the fort.

The other teams were on their way and to report their findings in full detail. Mitchell however had his already sent: The individual they encountered at Dohers turned out to be Prince Savagii El Caesar, one of the potential heirs for emperor and the overall command of the war in the Ictun peninsula. Their priorities on reconnaissance however prevented any actions from taking place. The Saderans took the city to act as their center of command as they invaded the city-states. Savagii was for now relocating himself and some of his command staff to the mainland to lead another attack. Further missions of recon would be necessary, perhaps even search and destroy ops.

"So how about that? We ran into a damned prince of the empire. Pina has told us a bit about them, but not much. Where is she anyway?" Mitchell asked.

"She's in for the night, she'll be heading to her capital tomorrow." Keating answered. "You've done enough for today. In and out, quick and simple. Go get some rest, chances are you're gonna need it tomorrow. We're planning on making a move. We're going to hit another fortress, but this will be a frontal assault after an air strike. Our forces will move in once that's done. You'll be going as well. From what I hear, Itami is going to be there and you happen to be a bit fond of him."

"Don't make me laugh." Mitchell answered smirking. "Speaking of him, I better go see what he's up to. Assuming he's not asleep that is." He had already been told by Ramirez that he and Kuribayashi performed as expected… mostly. Especially Kuribayashi as Itami was well Itami. He had to accept it for now. He would be putting him through the recon simulation with Kuribayashi tomorrow. The two had a real problem. Mostly on Kuribayashi's side as she absolutely loathed him. Now Mitchell didn't blame her, but she was taking it way too far. Going so far as assaulting him. Now he was on his way to the residential section. Last he heard Itami had his own room in one of the smaller administrative buildings there. Not to different from himself. It was just riding and getting there.

He of course had to ask before going to find the room, as he had no idea where said room was. Nor did he speak Japanese. After he found said room, he gave a knock. No answer. He gave another knock. Still nothing. He tested the knob, and the door was unlocked. Carefully, Mitchell opened the door and peeked inside. There was a desk with various papers on it somewhat neatly stacked. But there was also a few wrappers from candy bars and some manga here and there. He shook his head. Also there was Itami's journal next to a computer. Over in the corner behind a small angled wall was a bed. Itami was asleep. "May as well remind him." He mused. He gave Itami a small shake, but he didn't rouse. A second however registered a reaction, but one of a more disturbing kind. His eyebrows furrowed and he was gritting his teeth. Mitchell backed away. Itami was slightly moving his head back and forth by now.

He was having a nightmare

…

People were everywhere as if nothing was wrong, but the sky was black and the distant streets were foggy.

Itami was in Ginza but he was in his gear and had his rifle. Everyone was moving at a normal pace, yet he was running slowly, as though time had slowed for him. He could hear nothing but the wind blowing, distorted as if an explosion had happened.

Suddenly he heard laughing. He saw the girl from Ginza running across the streets, echoing like the wind. The girl he saw at Ginza, in the small blue dress was walking with her mother. Happy as can be before they stopped at a store and peered into the window. He made his way to them, as if it were the only way. The girl laughed more until he reached them.

When he did however, the sounds of the city began to fill his ears, but was shortly followed by the sound of a war horn. And the screams of people began to hit him, he blinked and the girl was gone, and the streets now had bodies and blood, some buildings had missing chunks and fires, and the sky was darker. He ran, still slowly, panicking about what would happen if he ran into the enemy.

Suddenly he heard crying, it was the same girl. He found here in an alleyway, over the body of her mother… Itami made his way over, only for the girl to get up and turn with a blank stare. Like nothing happened. It made him slow down until he stopped. The girl just stared until a flash of light occurred, and she herself now lay on her mother, an arrow in her back.

Itami could only gape in horror as he processed what was happening. No. NO. She survived, so did her mother! He saw it. HE SAW IT! Without warning, he was suddenly within a trench. He took a look to see where, but the barren landspace of trenches went on for miles. And it was all empty. So, with little choice, he pressed on. Only for his first few steps to be met with an instant change of a battle. Coalition soldiers now fighting off an endless tide of legionaries with crossbows. The screams and noises of that day were hitting his ears, and he did what he did last time. He hunkered down and cowered, shutting his eyes tightly hoping it would go away. It was almost instantaneous too. He woke, and saw the trench filled to the brim with bodies of both sides. Heads were missing and arms were hacked off of Coalition soldiers, while holes the size of a cup were in legionaries. But all over he saw the dragon standard of their nation flying, like they won. He heard the repeated chant of 'Saderey Invicta' over and over as he continued, but found no living legionaries.

He continued on, bodies and bodies everywhere. He vomited twice, and kept going on. It wasn't until he reached a dead end that he stopped. He saw a sight he wasn't ready for. It was his team, either pelted with arrows, cut to pieces, or just plain dead. He began panicking as he ran to each of them, as if he could save them. But it was apparent it was all for naught. Wait… one's missing, where's-

Without warning, he felt someone show up behind him. And found Kuribayshi behind him. A blank stare as blood had nearly covered her entirety. He barely had time to speak before he was grabbed by her, the face suddenly going maniacal, "I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE LED BY YOU!" Suddenly, she pushed him down and pulled her sidearm out in a twisted grin, before shooting herself in the head. Just like that. And before he could finish processing this godawful sight, he looked back up, and saw Mitchell himself. He too was soaked in blood and his face was shadowed, only his left eye glowing.

"Welcome to war, kid."

…

Itami gasped out loud, waking from his slumber in sweat.

He looked around, meeting Mitchell's face, who immediately backed off. Itami looked around again, he saw he was in his bed.

"B… b… I… how long have you been there?" He asked, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Mitchell asked back. Itami just shuddered and he sat upon the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"I… you know the answer already."

"… yeah. I guess I do." Itami reached for a manga on his desk and turned on the light before reading. "You know, you can't keep relying on that to help you forever." The Japanese man looked up at him.

"I know. I go to the doctors and talk to them. My recent diagnosis was to watch myself. SO, I've been reading to help that out." Itami answered.

"It's better than nothing, but you need to be careful even IF you're taking the proper steps. How did your training go?" Mitchell decided to change the subject for now.

"Well, Kuribayashi-chan still calls me names. The latest is Itami-boke. It's clueless, stupid, etc etc. But such is your fangirl." Mitchell immediately flinched.

"Don't call her that."

"Well it's true." He answered, smirking. "I mean when she's not practicing or insulting me, she's following you like a lost puppy and always asking you for a picture. I bet you wish that documentary never got aired, eh?" Mitchell DID admit it was a bold move given the Ghosts' nature, but it was done and done, and the public accepted them. The only ones who complained and cried were the conspiracy theorists as Dimitri said.

"Yeah, she's quite the deal here isn't she?" Mitchell answered nervously. "Speaking of her, what do you think of her?"

"Depends. Looks or personally?"

"Uh… looks?"

"Honestly, you're an idiot if you can't figure it out… if you promise not to tell anyone, I sometimes… have fantasies… yeah." He said, growing red. "Personally? Well… I really don't know. I mean she's really bitchy to me, but I think it's just a cover or just her thinking she knows me."

"What makes you say that?" Mitchell asked.

"Well… soldier's promise you won't tell ANYONE?!" He asked harshly.

"You have my word, son." Itami smiled in absolute relief, and spoke.

"At the inn. She got drunk beyond belief, and she apologized for being so mean and wanted to have sex with me." He looked at Mitchell, and saw the definition of a blank face. Other than Lelei, that is. "Yeah I could barely believe it either. I goofed up and hid in HER room, and she found me. She's STRONG, and pinned me while ripping my robe off and-"

"OK OK. You've said enough." Mitchell said. "Well I hope you learn to appreciate her sober state, because you remember what tomorrow is."

"Yeah. Recon duty. Why am I only going with her? I mean why not bring the entire team with me? I mean it's a simulation, right?"

"Yes, but it's also one to force you two to work together, to tolerate each other. On her side for that reason. In doing this, I hope that you get over the differences and can work together when it counts. That, and I can't afford a fuck-up like the last time. Remember the infiltration?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't have to remind me. I got a bolt in my arm." Itami answered, looking at his arm. The bandages were still there. Mitchell got up and moved to the door.

"I get it, you don't like the idea. But the sooner you get it out of the way, the sooner you can stop thinking about it. You get this done we can get back to your… stuff. Also, I'd like to talk to you about your nightmare later. Get it out of the way. But for now, get some rest." Mitchell left the room, and Itami was left to his own devices. He'd read some more, try to get himself to dream of something else.

Maybe he _should_ think about _that_ incident at the inn.

 **July 26** **th** **38 days after Ginza. 10:00 A.M.**

To put it simply, the drive there was silent, save for banter between Burke and David all the way there. Itami sitting opposite of Kuribayashi, who was looking out the back window. She'd rather look elsewhere. Both in full gear and warpaint Upon arrival, they were met by Mitchell with a single map, a compass, and some simulation clips with some silencers. "What's the task, Mitchell-dono?" Shino asked as Itami sighed.

"This is going to be a recon mission. You two will need to watch each other's back and go to the indicated locations on this map. But there's a catch, you must remain undetected unless it is _absolutely necessary_ to do otherwise. You're going up against army forces of the Republic of Estovakia."

"… what?" Shino asked confused. But Itami smiled.

"Some name Nolan came up with. We often give opposing forces fictional names, no need to give them a name of a real nation. They're a newly-formed breakaway nation from the Russian Federation. YOU need to recon the areas so Russian forces can move in and take them out."

Itami began snickering. "Didn't know Nolan was a fan of Ace Combat." He opened up the map. Decently made, but mostly a quick sketch. It was of the lake with 3 red circles around it, along with lines in the same color forming routes between them. The legend defined these as positions and patrol routes.

"Enemy numbers and strength is unknown. Recon these positions to this frequency. Your call signs are Oda 1 and 2. When you succed, get back here. Good luck." Itami was about to ask a question, but Mitchell took off into the forest too fast for him to speak. And their ride had already left. Now he was left with the CQC expert who hated him. Who just stood there as if expecting him to do something. Itami was decent with maps, so there was that.

"Well, where are we going?" She asked, already annoyed. He sighed again, sticking the map in a pocket and readied his simulation clip, and of course their weapons were silenced.

"I'll keep the map and compass, I have a bit of experience with this stuff. We'll head to the closest one and move our way further ahead. Then we can make a big detour to avoid the patrols on our way back."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do the furthest one first and make our way back?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but the difference is we'd get some if we start with the closest in case the worst happens. And this way, it's hard to start, but easier to get back." She scoffed at his answer.

"Well at least you're not _that_ stupid. Also, Lieutenant. Just to make sure… what happened between us back at the inn… when I got drunk and tried to…" She began, the otaku's face went red almost instantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I was asleep and so were you!" He said firmly. She gave no answer. He avoided a possible beating, thank Buddha. "Ok, just stick close to me. I know this area from the amount of times I've been dragged here, so we should be ok."

"I feel safer already." She answered with sarcasm. 'Bear with it, Itami.' He thought. It's vital to remember, she isn't a tsundere, she has no like towards him at all. The only reason she listens is his rank, but that's it. "Why are we even going on our own anyway? Get us to work together…" She mutters. There's something they agree on. Other than that, the only sounds Itami heard was of birds and perhaps a few chipmunks and squirrels. He was told to listen to the sounds around you in situations like this. Be aware. Hard to be aware beyond what he was already hearing. No different than the last times he was put in these exercises. What was he supposed to do, listen for a twig snapping like in the movies? He wished he had some satellite intelligence like the Americans do back home. Or even a predator. He's been thinking this every time this situation happened.

Then again, they didn't have satellites here, and there was no way one was being built anytime soon. And for the drones… well they seem to be a staple in the diet of dragons now, and no way one will be used here in a practice scenario. From what he could see on the map, they were safe from enemy patrol routes. Good enough for him.

"Ok. The objective is about… this way to the north east." He said.

"How far?" She asked.

"Beats me."

"You don't know how FAR it is?"

"Nope, but I know this place pretty well so it's no big deal." That just seemed to make her even more annoyed.

"What kinda soldier doesn't know how to tell distance from a map?"

"Do you?" He asked, and she remained silent, raising her annoyance. "We'll need to be careful, I think we're getting close to an enemy route. Oh yeah, for the love of everything, don't go rushing ahead like back in Italica. Put your bayonet on if you must but don't otherwise." What followed was a mumbled sentence with only the word 'baka' heard. They reached a dirt path, and it was leading to their designated route. Follow the path, but stay off of it. Never know when a patrol may show up.

"Anyway, you said you want to join the Rangers? Heh, I wish you luck, those guys are demanding." He chuckled.

"I know that, I did my research, unlike you." She spat. A low rumble hit their ears, and Itami motioned to get down. A couple of minutes came by and it got louder and closer. 3 vehicles came by. Russian BTRs in the 80A variant, but they had a gold-yellow hawk emblem on the sides as they passed. Itami had to hand it to em, they got the emblem right. He never thought military command or what-have-you would ever understand such media so well. His sure didn't. The BTRs soon disappeared and the rumbles began to fade, and they began to move again.

"Heh, they got the emblem right."

"You mean it's an ACTUAL otaku bullshit thing?!" Shino cried.

"Well not otaku stuff, but yeah. It's based on that Ace Combat series, the alternate world called Strangereal." Itami explained. "Good franchise really. I played it once or twice. Come on, let's keep moving."

They found the first location. The binoculars showed a collection of tents with a single flag pole. Said flag was red with the golden hawk with two black lines in the lower right. The men down there were exercising with jumping jacks.

"Ok… uhh… command, is it? This is Oda 1, come in? 'Command' is the call sign, right?"

"I hear you Oda 1." It was Mitchell. "What do you have for us?"

"Location one in sight. I see uh… several tents and about, I wanna say platoon size. Uh nonono YES, definitely platoon size. I also got several trucks and a tank. Looks like a T-90 tank. Nothing else in sight. You see anything else, Kuribayashi-chan?"

"Oda 2. Call me Oda 2 you idiot." She demanded. "And no, I don't." She added taking her binocs down.

"Well, we better get going now. Come on." He and Kuribayashi ran across the beaten path and into the bushes on the other side. "So uh… what else you wanna share with me?" He asked as they reached a safe distance.

She scoffed. "Well, when I joined the SDF, it was the hardest damn time of my life. Not only was I real small, but my you-know-what's were real big. And that was a big hindrance. I had to redo my training over and over again."

"Huh. Well I did too. It wasn't until later I managed to do it."

"Really, how many times?"

"… 2."

"Fuck you. I had to do it 3 times."

"You had to work harder than I did, you're a girl."

"Damn right, I am."

"That… wasn't the response I thought I'd get."

"What? You think I'd act like one of those whales from Tumblr?" She asked.

He nearly laughed out loud and turned his head at that. "Tumblr? You went on there?"

"I had an account, but then I realized how much it sucked. I got out of there faster than a bat out of hell. I moved to Facebook. Those whales, wildebeests and whatever can go to hell for all I care. I got tired of hearing these feminists feeling _so bad_ for me when all they want is just to get all the advantages." She continued muttering on the subject at hand. "*mutter mutter* one needs to bust your ass to get far *mutter mutter*"

"Not much of an internet person eh?"

"So long as it's something entertaining, I'm ok." She answered still muttering. Itami got back to looking at the map, they were heading for the lake. They'd stick to the forest and just stay near the paths to the next area. The first spot was easy to go over, but he had the feeling it would get harder. Especially since it was of Mitchell's design. He knew it was only a matter of time until some trick is pulled on them. He checked the compass too, they were going northeast. Good, that's where they had to go. And the last objective was beyond that to the north. It was silent from there on as well as the two continued on.

"Well, this is going well." He said.

"And what makes you say that?" She answered.

"The fact you haven't beaten me to a pulp or left on your own."

"Yeah yeah. Well I'd probably get lost if I don't follow you since you're the one who's good with the maps as you say."

"Well. Yeah."

"Well I told you. Why did you join? From what I understand you joined in 2002." She asked. "And adding on to that, how did you manage to stay in for so long? I mean I know the SDF has been a bit lax before Otomo-kusojijii led the I-SDF, but even then an otaku like you never has a chance."

Itami stopped. Pondering the question and how to answer. He was going over the thoughts in his head of his past and why he was the way he was… and he immediately began regretting it as his heart began aching. "I ask myself that sometimes. Funny how the world works huh? I never did much, I admit. Heck I'm surprised myself. Though I guess you could say I had some friends in high places, believe it or not."

"You with friends in high places? Really? Who?"

"It doesn't matter now. They're gone." He said rather quickly.

"Uhmmm… o-kay. Why are we stopping?"

"I was thinking- of the good old days. You know, when the only thing to worry about was China, and the Yanks were with us and we uh… we didn't have a war with a fantasy Roman empire. You know." He lied.

She was silent, before answering with, "Yeah, yeah they were the good days. I ended up joining in 2011, and it was only a couple of weeks after that I learned military isolationism. Then the Americans left… it was a shame really. I made some good friends with a few guys. Not my type but they were cute... uh, after that I was really in reserve until this gate business began. Only coming in when reevaluation was being done." It was at this point they were entering a large expanse of long grass.

"Yeah, same here. Though I ended up avoiding some of the other things." He said, she only responded with comical half-lid eyes and a small frown.

"Baka." He laughed a bit, only to stop and go wide. "… what?"

"Look." His attention was across the other side where the woods began again, there was a whole force of soldiers emerging from said woods and marching towards them in a pattern synonymous with a search pattern.

"Finally, some action." She declared lifting her rifle, only for Itami to quickly push it down.

"NO! There's too many!"

"What are we supposed to do then?! They're all over the place!" Itami looked to the ground as Shino finished her sentence, and he motioned to it.

"You're gonna kill me for this, for sure."

"What are you-" Suddenly, she was grabbed with a single arm and pulled down into the long grass, himself with her. "THE HELL ARE YOU-" A hand silenced her.

"Stop being such a hothead for one minute and SHUT UP." He harshly whispered with an angry stare. It was one of those seemingly impossible moments where she wouldn't dare defy him. So they lay there and waited as the soldiers got closer, and closer. Then some of them walked nearby, even directly over them. She felt one's foot go upon her rear, but she didn't dare make a sound. The minutes passed until the last of the soldiers went over and past them. Itami slowly got up and scanned the area. No one. He motioned for her to get up and stepped ahead a few steps.

"Well… ok. You were right."

"We can hit them if they see us first." He reminded.

"… why are you standing further away from me?"

"In case you decide to kick my ass after dragging you down." He answered. Causing her to give a stare, and just laugh. They continued on, eventually finding the next position. This was a different area. Tires and barrels were placed around a mass of tanks and APCs as a sort of makeshift fence, and there were a few tents with about 20 soldiers milling about. Itami was on the binocs and Shino got onto the horn.

"Command, it's Oda 2. We have another location. We have another platoon sized force with a ton of vehicles. Tanks and APCs. Looks like a makeshift motor pool."

"Understood, how you two holding up out there?" She just looked at Itami, still on his binocs, and gave a shake of the head to what she was thinking.

"We're ok. Doing a bit better than I thought we would… for now." She said, whispering the last part to herself.

"Good, once you get the last objective, return to your insertion location."

"Hai, we're moving. Come on, baka."

"That's Lt. Baka to YOU, Kuribayashi-chan." He answered with a smirk, and received a bump on the helmet. "Ouch." They made way off to their next objective, this one to the north and not too far from them. The air was quiet again, they saw a few patrols, but were able to steer clear from them. The only noise that emitted from Itami at the moment was a long quiet yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep, huh? Too busy jacking of to that hentai shit?" She asked.

"As if… I didn't exactly get what you call a good night's sleep." He answered.

"Yeah… right. So who did you fuck in your dream?" She said, more accusing than questioning.

"No one. I had to read manga to go BACK to sleep." He answered, not having the heart to explain to her what he saw in that dream. "Besides, how did YOU sleep?" She seemed to stop as soon as he asked that, and stare a bit ahead.

"I uh… well… not well honestly… I mean it's no secret the team's been having nightmares lately." She answered. He looked back at her. Her face was that of someone who looked like they were through some tough shit. She sighed. "I always get pumped for a fight, but I can't get the sight of the trenches out of my head sometimes… I never thought we'd lose anyone at that point."

"… yeah. I hear ya." He answered somberly. She had it easier he wanted to say, she actually did some fighting. He just cowered. "There was a guy encouraging me to get up and make a run for it, was about my age. He took a bolt right to the head as soon as he got up to move."

"But you saved that other guy." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I did. I know. I ended up having a part of the trenches with mine last night. I can't stop thinking about it. That's one of the reasons I read manga and am so obsessed with that stuff." He explained to her. It seemed to gain her interest. "Whenever I get pissed off or down on my luck or anything like that. I pick up a manga or start up an anime and let it take my troubles away. It works every time. Especially Bobobo and Mei Com. I mean sure, the fan service and the girls are great to look at of course, but to be honest, I don't really lean that way."

Shino couldn't believe what the she was hearing. Her definition of Itami was 'Pervert. Asshole. Dumbass. Lazy. Slacker.' So many insults, but here he is admitting to something in a serious manner. But alone with her. It made her cautious for a minute, but she began to sense the legitimacy. Was there actually more to him?

"I mean look at it this way. You know how there are guys who fantasize of being a soldier or a king or whatever, but they actually don't want it, they just play around with the concept? That's what it's like. I like looking, but I don't actually want it, regardless of how I act. A weak argument, but it doesn't make it wrong." He said to her, looking right into her eyes.

"… so… your thoughts on the girls?" She asked, unsure if she should.

"The elf wins in the looks, but she's still mentally unstable with her father and all. And I don't really see me with her. Personality wise, Rory-san, but she's made it clear we can only be friends, and she's really fond of teasing the hell out of me. Lelei-chan tickles your protective instincts, but she's too young for me. I love this otaku stuff, but I don't love it THAT much. The most I do is buy the stuff." He said, he gave a bit of a sigh after that. "Look, I get it. I can be a creep, a pervert, even a lazy-ass. But I am who I am. I'm a nice guy too."

"I figured that, Risa-san mentioned that. I just… I guess I…"

"Look. Let's talk about this later. We got a job to do." He said, and she immediately got back to it.

"Right. Right… but one more thing." He looked back at her as they walked, and she gave a bit of a cute look. "What do you think about me?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood now that things are a bit more clear.

He however saw it differently. She was probably trying to get him to admit to something so she could pummel him later. Why else would she ask that?! "I know what you're doing. You're gonna try to kill me if I say something, regardless of what it is."

"Aw come on."

"Nope."

"Come on."

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

This continued for at least 5 minutes until she decided to stop. Not much ended up happening until they reached the last location. This was the real killer here. It wasn't a post like the others. It was basically a whole mini base. Choppers flying, trucks leaving and going. Towers and guards. Estovakian flags all over the place. The sounds of marching and barking of orders also reached their ears.

"Oda 1 here. We're at the last location. We have an entire base here!" He said into the radio. Quietly of course as Shino had the binoculars. "Trucks, choppers, and guards galore. I think there may be 2 whole companies, maybe more… and a lot of tanks."

"Command here, understood. The Russians have organized and will be coming in. ETA 10 minutes. You are no longer required to maintain stealth. You are weapons free, so engage at your own discretion. But _be selective._ You don't need to take them all on."

"Understood. Well, that was pretty easy." He said as he put the radio away. "So, let's go home." He was about to get up and walk away, but he was grabbed by Shino. His fear was momentary as he noticed she was pointing at something. It was an unattended dirt bike with a soldier just leaning against a tree nearby. Her intent on what she was thinking was as clear as crystal. Itami at first doubted it, but then he figured mayyyyyybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean it's ONLY a simulation, and they already won. So why not just do something reckless.

"What did I say about maintaining secrecy?" He asked, just to be sure.

"He said we were good to go. Why not take advantage?" She reasoned. A moment more of thought, and he made a decision.

…

A returning patrol was subject to the most unexpected sight ever as two Japanese soldiers soared past on a dirt bike, the one on the back, a woman, was flipping the bird while shouting. "KUTABARE BOKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It wasn't long before they got the hint and got their asses into gear.

…

The two reached their infil location, there was Mitchell with the other Ghosts who took them there.

The bike skidded to a stop before the two got off. Both looking a bit better than they arrived. "Mission accomplished, Mitchell-dono!" Shino chimed with a salute. Itami was more subtle with it. The Ghost captain approached and looked over them in a scrutinizing manner. Silent. Before he finally spoke.

"I'll be honest, I expected this to end in her beating you into a bloody pulp." He said.

"You too, huh?" Itami asked with a sweat drop. "Well it worked, for a while anyway."

"Yeah…" Shino began. "He's… bearable, if nothing else. But he's still a lazy moron. He's got a long way to go before I get to bearing him any more than I do now." Itami merely shrugged at the comment.

"Guess that's all I can ask for." He replied.

"The exit was unnecessarily overt despite what I told you earlier, but you got out without firing a single shot. Guess the Estovakians aren't as aware as they should've been." Mitchell said, looking up to see several Hinds and several more Mi-8s flying in. "The Russians however will be happy to hear about this, may even improve relations with Japan. You just helped put down a dangerous breakaway nation."

"Well you know, it was a simulation… heheh." Itami said with a chuckle and a rub to the back of the head.

"Well here's something more challenging. In a few hours, your team will be moving out. The generals have confirmed we're going to march on another fortress. So take whatever R&R you can get when we get back. Again, you did good out here, I'll be expecting a debrief from you, Itami. Let's go." The group took to the Humvees and made way back to the base. Itami felt pretty proud of himself for once. No major criticism from Mitchell, no fuckups or mistakes. He did pretty good. He took a look at Shino next to him, and she was a bit happy herself.

"So, shall I share with you some of my collection then?" He joked. She just looked at him with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck, baka. I still hate you."

 **Northern Territories.**

Lands of snow and mountains.

The northern lands of Sadera were known for two things. One: Being cold. Two: Being the one region on Falmart where Saderan forces were few. Only scattered outposts along the rivers there. The region was home to a vast steppe expanse with villages of elves. Snow Elves of course. At first glance, it seemed just snow and ice. But if you're patient, you'll be rewarded with things that would appeal to any fantasy lover. People and elves with hues of blue and white. Snowflakes that seemed to be larger than normal flakes, falling in glittering packs. The trees seemed to dance in the winter wind, despite the cold.

But for two individuals, that was hardly the point. They weren't here for sightseeing. The two in question blended in well with their surroundings. Arctic camouflage hiding them as they rested upon a very narrow ridge along an ice wall. SAS patches upon their shoulders. They sat, resting after a long climb. Their task? The same as every other unit, be they special ops or ground pounders. Harassment. There was a Saderan fort in these mountains, and the higher-ups decided that a strike on this one would help further unease among the Saderan population, especially considering how far north it was. One smoked a cigar, taking in the view. Which wasn't much considering a snow storm had rolled in.

A screeching roar was heard, and a dragon of light blue color with a mount flew past, off into the distance at high speed.

"Break's over Roach. Let's go."


	23. Victory isn't always sweet

**12:30 A.M.**

Here I am. Back in Sadera.

With daylight shining, my presence is mostly limited to Fort Gate. In the structure housing the 'Civilian experts.' Underneath it however, separate from the bunker complex save for one restricted tunnel, is our headquarters.

Fourth Echelon. It's important to remember the other Echelons as history passed.

First Echelon was a worldwide network of international agencies and interceptors that seized comms signals and routed them back to the NSA for analysis. It was vital to US efforts during the Cold War.

Second Echelon came after, focused entirely on the new breed of high-tech communications technology that evolved when the Cold War ended. But the information was so vast and expansive, along with the quickening pace of developing tech and encryption, 2E was overwhelmed. It was the NSA's first system wide crash. That leads to Third Echelon.

Top secret initiative. Sub-branch of the NSA. Our directive was spearheading any and all info warfare initiatives. We were pioneers, the Special Forces of the modern age of information warfare. And the creator of the Splinter Cell program. A program in which I served as the very first guinea pig. It expanded as time passed, more SCs and more ops. After Tom Reed came and went, 3E was shut down.

But Splinter Cells still live, and so does the legacy. I feel as though I've already said much of it. I like to be brief. Fourth Echelon is that legacy. We're more mobile than 3E. I'm the commander of this outfit, handpicked by Caldwell herself.

Honestly though? I believe this is a job that would fall better to Lambert… goddammit. Here I go again. Damned John Brown's Army and their plot. He's dead now. It's something I learned to live with, but it doesn't just go away you know?

Our base is a plane. A C-147B Paladin cargo jet repurposed as a mobile HQ. The thing is, cargo jets have a way of not being able to fit through the Gate. They have to be built, but there's no way we're building a plane like that here. Especially with the equipment it holds. Luckily, we managed to procure a fair sized section of Fort Gate. In comparison to the rest of the base, believe me it's tiny. But with our ops, we don't need size.

When I'm not searching for anything related to the terror groups back home, I'm infiltrating Saderan locations. Forts, cities, you name it. Our job is all about one thing. Being absolutely undetected. Unlike the Ghosts, Delta, or any other supreme Special Forces group. Whose reputation is known, but whose actions and personnel are difficult to spot on. We are absolutely untraceable. We have to be. If caught, we are declared as rogue and left for dead.

"How's our new guest?" I asked.

"He's in a state of spillin his guts and makin empty threats." Said the Brooklynite before me. One of the Shadownet spies that abducted the governor from that town earlier. Kid's name is Tyler Richardson. Funny, slightly scrawny fellow. Kid comes from Brooklyn, did some time in the Rangers before coming into the world of espionage. He's witty, energetic, and pretty much the kind of guy who'd be the life of the party.

"Oh. Great. I love bureaucrats." I said with sarcasm.

"If it makes you feel better, we got hands on some of his scrolls before we left." Said the voice of a normally quiet individual. He talks, just not a lot. Brian Thompson from Miami. For a guy who lived in a sunny place, he wears black a lot.

"That's good. Are they being translated?" I asked.

"Already underway. But so far, it's just the same stuff. Requests for more guards. Seems our governor is of the lily-livered breed." Brian answered. Ah the generic money hoarder. SO big and powerful, but when you nail them, they cry like babies.

"Sam. Got a minute?" Anna Grimsdottir. Once the hacker and analyst back at 3E. Now filling in when I'm in the field.

"What is it?"

"I just got an update from Paladin back home. They just intercepted some comms between our favorite terrorists."

"The MJB and the Masks?"

"You got it. They're making another move. They've been speaking in code. It seems they've taken a page out of Sadono's book and began using an Indonesian dialect. We can decrypt it, but it'll take some time."

I chuckled. "An Indonesian dialect? I guess the MJB never learned the definition of irony."

"Much of their latest activity is being seen in the Southeast Asian regions. They've begun harassing ships carrying forces and supplies to be sent through the Gate. We're tracking as they come, but it's getting difficult."

"Do we have any agents in the area?"

"We do. Approximately 5."

"Good. More than enough. Relocate one to Japan and the rest to areas closer. Send the other two to the recent locations we discovered. In the meantime, what's the report here?"

"We have more areas that we could pry for information. We're also looking for a candidate to infiltrate the most difficult target we'll ever have. The city of Sadera itself. Pina is back and is soon to prepare going home. Keating would like someone to tag along and perform some espionage."

I gave a simple shrug before saying, "Well. I guess I'll get my dress blacks." And by dress blacks, I mean my operative suit. "The spies perform well?"

"Textbook." Grim said, almost cracking a smile. "If they were any better, I believe they would replace you. You're getting old, Sam."

"Will you please stop reminding me?" I say. The one thing she can say that irks me is my age. Being 58 is a tire in this line of work. But I promised myself I'd go on until either death or some other reason prevents me from doing so.

 **Sadera**

The princess had yet to depart to the capital, but one did make her way back.

Rory had made her way here overnight, running at full demigoddess sped let you do that. She finally reached the main gates of the Mother City, and was met by guards who were if anything, absolutely overjoyed to see her.

"The Apostle of Emroy! She has returned!" One shouted to the gatekeeper. "She is back from the Other-Worlder fortress!" The reaction was immediate, the gates opened outward, allowing the apostle entry into the city. She was met by the familiar sight of the white marble structures and podiums and arches, with people crowding the streets in the usual humdrum. At least, until she was seen.

 **(Cue Ancient Roman Music- Roman Republic. By Derek & Brandon Fiechter)**

"Emroy's apostle is back!" And just like that, the streets went wild. Rory couldn't help but give a loving smile to the people who paid her homage as they rushed forward to meet the servant of their most revered deity 'It's good to be home.' She thought. She went forward, watching as windows opened and doors swung to reveal the nearby plebeians who heard the commotion. It wasn't long until people began to throw confetti upon her as she travelled. And there was entire bucket-fulls of it getting into her hair. This happened every time she would come to the capital as she spent most of her time traveling the possessions Sadera held. And it wasn't long before her escorts showed up. Two Excelsiors had made their way through the crowd with pure presence as they approached their superior before going to their knees and placing their sword before them, tip to the ground.

"Bibilus. Amulius. So good to see you two." She said. She could tell who was who among the legions of these men who bore the same metallic face. She oversaw their training after all, seeing who could prove themselves in the unbearable training they go through to become the ultimate soldier. "I am going to the 12 temples. I must rest before Pina returns and delivers her report."

"Princess Pina is alive?!" A bystander cried.

"She is. And she is healthy. As is Bozes. The Other-Worlders were rather gentle with them. You have little to fear." She continued on.

"Thank Flare for this news!"

"THANK FLARE! THANK EMROY!" The crowd cheered as Rory continued on her way, the whole time still being showered in confetti as her silent guardians followed her to the temples. The crowd just grew and grew as word spread, in fact, it wouldn't be long until more Excelsiors and the vigile corps would have to depart and contain the excitement. Which they did. Rory would go to keep walking on as the crow was held back by the vigiles and the Excelsiors ensured she got there safely. Not that it was dangerous, but of course it's better safe than sorry, and the crowds can get rowdy. Thankfully the 12 temples was full of people much more calm. The buildings of Sadera all followed the same, Latin-styled architecture. But the temples were a notable exception. And each is different from the other. On her way there, a legion marched past her, giving her the proper ode of respect as they passed. All armed with crossbows and pouches with bolts. Off to prepare for the Other-Worlders no doubt. She waited as they passed, until the rear horsemen were out of sight before going to the temples.

They were in a MASSIVE circular forum, where in the center lay the massive fountain. It was made of pure glass with water in all the color spectrums. Magic was a beautiful thing. Lining the edge of this circular forum were the temples. Truly massive buildings in a size and scale that rival some buildings even the modern world held. The temples in clockwise order from the left started with Deldort, the God of Covenants. His was the closest to looking Latin, it square shaped with a big Greek-styled dome at the top. The temple was not only a place of worship, but a place of deals and agreements. Deldort is the law god, and in the temple is where new laws are considered, old ones reformed or removed, legal deals made, contracts formed. The list goes on.

Next was Lunaryur, God of Music, Night, and Peace. His temple looked something like a mix of a Muslim Mosque and a modern house of the fancy kind, the ones you'd see in vacation brochures. Windows were and podiums with holes in them dotted the outside and the walls. It was at night these would light into the light blue orbs synonymous with Lunaryr. This was a place where travelers could sleep, assuming they had the money, where music was played of the highest quality and where peace agreements were considered and signed. Even Sadera needed to call an end to a fight.

Following that was Wareharun, Goddess of Nature. Her role was to ensure that no matter how much Sadera grows, they ensure their natural world is preserved and respected as they build their empire, and is who passed the learning of herbs and potions to the Saderan people. Her temple was a large circular glass dome with flora of unsurpassed beauty, and even fauna of rare and common kinds alike.

Next was Zufmuut, God of Justice, Light, and Order. Deldort is the god of laws, but Zufmuut's temple was where trials would be taken. His duty was to ensure that the law was followed, but punishment is fair and proper. And to bring those who would dare break them to heel. His temple looked more like a medieval castle of northern Europe, but that was intended as Zufmuut, like Emroy, had an elite force of his own. The Knights of Zufmuut. Holy, unbreakable men whose armor shined with pure white light and sent those of ill-will to flee in terror.

Following this was the temple of Miritta, Goddess of Love and Fertility. Her temple appeared as a very welcoming large inn, in shades of white, pink, and red. But unlike the popular media where it turns out to be a ploy for a darker secret, it was what it looked like. Her place was also for those to rest, where those could go to seek counseling in relationships, and where newborns came into the world. Her duty was to ensure that love remained true and that life would continue with each newborns cry, the reward for the pain of each mother who undertook the painful labor.

Next was Emroy's temple, God of War and Darkness. His appeared as a gothic cathedral in red and black, where Excelsiors walked the halls and stood guard. It was where legionaries and Saderans in general prayed for success in war and where the greatest of legates would go to receive honors for their service. The cathedral is dedicated to preparing for war. Nothing else.

Next to that was Palapon, the God of Revenge. Palapon is often seen as more malevolent then other gods, but his function is quite different. War can lead to many blood oaths and vows of vengeance, and that is where Palapon's guidance comes. His temple appears as a large, unsuspecting round temple. But those who enter will see part of it's true purpose. It is to ease the burden of hate and encourage those to seek vengeance, but not to let it possess them. Also, the lesser-known fact is it is where some of Sadera's most dangerous agents train.

Next is Duncan, God of Blacksmithing and Labor. He is the god who ensures that hard work is rewarded. He is the one who workers of all kinds pray to for a safe work day. His temple looked like a giant armory, where armor and weapons of Saderan soldiers, particularly those like the Excelsiors, were made.

Next was Flare, the supreme God of the Sun. He is that whom Sadera looks to when help is needed, or guidance is sought. It is he who the people pray to when Emroy can't listen. It is he who rules over all and shines his light on the empire. His temple was of white towers upon a remarkably beautiful base with orange roofs and lights all across it. (Imagine High Elf buildings from Warhammer, but white and orange.)

Next, Hardy, Goddess of Death and the Underworld. She is the one who oversees the passing who fall. Be it in battle or otherwise and puts them to peace. The deceased needed to sail down the spiritual river Styx, and a coin was placed into the mouth of the deceased as payment to the ferryman. She who decides whether one is to be punished or allowed into the true afterlife. But unlike our own thoughts of heaven and hell, the afterlife of Sadera punished the guilty temporarily. However long they were evil is how long they would be punished before being released to their 'heaven.' And it is also she who ensures the dead stay dead. Her temple looked like a massive sarcophagus, with doors and towers of a darker gothic style.

Finally were the twins Elange and La, Goddesses of Knowledge and Learning, respectively. Their temple was in the colors of bright blue and emerald, with a shape that seemed similar to that of an ancient library of Alexandria. They guided teachers and students in the world of learning and knowledge, to ensure they passed their tests with the best outcomes possible. Their temple served as a school and library as well as a place of worship.

All the temples were for worship and particular skills. And Rory would be entering her own. She needed to rest. She immediately went right for Emroy's temple, encountering a priest on his way inside. Immediately the old man took notice of the apostle and bowed. "Your holiness. It is so good to see you returning to the temple. I imagine it is temporary like usual?" He asked.

"Yes, I will be simply staying for a night, then I will join her highness when she comes back to the capital. Until then, I must not be disturbed. Not by anyone. Including Mabel." She stated clearly.

"Of course. Fear not though, she is out near the Twilight Gap." Far to the northern coast. Good. Good.

"And tell that damned pink-haired lovebird that I am in no mood to talk to her now or ever. I won't be here long!"

"Oh uh… yes." He said getting quiet.

"I'm busy! Super busy!" Rory gave a quizzical look at the changing expression of the priest. Eyes going bigger. She asked him what was wrong, and all he did was point behind her. She got confused and only looked at him. However, she soon realized what was going on and could only sigh and give a look of boredom. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" He nodded, scurrying for the door of the temple. Rory made way to follow, only for two long and silky smooth porcelain arms to wrap around her torso and pull her into a hug. Her face being squished between two large breasts covered only with a small toga. The individual squeezing Rory in her clutches was a women of any man's dreams, appearing in her mid-20s of long curled pink hair with a figure fitting that of a goddess, lips pink as a rose and eyes a vibrant emerald green with wings like an angel's. The toga was thin and fluffy in a white color, her caligae of a much more elegant nature. The toga open at the front, exposing her legs while a trail of fabric was laid behind her like a bride's gown. Upon her head was a crown of roses in white, red and pink. Anyone would feel privileged to be in the embrace of this woman, but not Rory, who kicked and screamed in muffles as she was held between the goods.

"OH LITTLE RORY! I'm so glad you're safe!" The woman cried in joy, tightening her clutches.

Rory managed to free her mouth by then. "DAMMIT FAYE! LET GO OF ME YOU BABOON!" The request was granted, and Faye now bore waterfall tears of a comical nature as Rory comically gave a dramatic gasp for air.

"Why are you so mean?!" She whined. "I missed you!"

"You miss everyone." Rory deadpanned as she got back up and away from the woman. She did not envy the hugs of Meritta's apostle. She was always too friendly for her tastes.

"I thought for sure the Other-Worlders dragged you away from this world and into theirs to some horrible fate!" Faye said with concern.

"Nope. I'm here. I was just curious about them. The Otherworld is actually a pretty nice place, but I am too tired to speak of it now. I must rest and gather my thoughts before Pina returns to deliver her reports."

"PINA? SHE'S ALIVE?!"

"She is. She will be here tomorrow. Until then I must rest, I will be attending her report." But Faye still remained, not moving away. "So uh… how are you?"

"I am stupendous! Everyone is here…! Everyone except… my May May." A second confirmation that Rory's hated fellow apostle was not here.

"Yes! Thank you Flare." She whispered, then followed with "Poor Mabel isn't here to help me trash the place as she always wants to pick a fight with me. Was fun the first 100 times. Now it's just annoying." Rory said.

"I know." Faye began. "It's a shame whenever she gets into a fight and you destroy the place. But seeing her body move like so is so soothing… until something hits my head." Rory gave a loud laugh.

"And your head is very thick I might say. I still recall you getting bonked on the head with a statue of former emperor Augustus and you broke the statue in half!" Rory chuckled after the statement.

"HEY! That wasn't my fault! My elephant got lose!" Faye defended getting flustered.

"Eheh, yeaaaah. The look on Empress Cercile was priceless along with the rest of the senate… so uh, where's the other apostles?" She asked. Usually they would likely be here too.

"We're still regrouping from across the land. I just got done leading moral campaings across the empire. And trying to catch May May." Faye said.

"Any luck?" Faye's face went to that of a comical crying one, answering with 'no.' Rory snickered at this. "Well as long as you are here, I am safe… somewhat."

"But what about you?" Faye said putting her sorrows aside. "You're the only other person to have seen the Other-Worlder fortress and to of come back. What are they like? I've heard stories they're monsters underneath their attire… but these are mostly from the dregs who claim to have seen them."

"Ehhhhh…" Rory began, thinking of her time in the Otherworld, "they're not so much as monsters. They're a coalition of nations that responded to one nation called Japan that we invaded."

"There's more nations?"

"A LOT more, and get this. They don't have a hint of magic anywhere."

Faye was silent, pondering. Then spoke. "… that's… surprising, yet… I can easily believe it. I mean another world, right?"

"Yeah, though… naw it's a secret I can't tell you yet. We have gods and here and people would freak out."

"I see… did you see the Gate?"

"Yep. I'm curious as to where it was from. And wondering if it has a connection to the Flame Dragon waking up." Rory answered. Faye shook her head.

"I doubt it. From what we heard, it has been there for a while."

That caught Rory off guard. She never heard anything… then again she wasn't around and was wandering the lands. "Huh… you think people would have noticed a big gate just sitting on Alnus Hill. Oh wel- my apostle senses are tingling!" Rory declared, gaining Faye's interest. However, Rory's alertness soon changed to a look of flat out boredom. She leaned in a manner similar to the matrix as an elaborately curved shield, silver and white with blue gems flew over her and embedded into a marble piller. "Hello Mabel." She said in a dull voice.

Faye gasped. "May May?" Their attention was upon a blue haired woman who also seemed to be mid-20s, bearing silver eyes and knight's armor of matching design to the shield. It literally shined as though it was a pure light of holiness itself. Her gaze was unflinching and hard as she glared at Rory.

"AT LAST! I can sleyeth thou foul creature of evil!" She roared, her voice heavily accented from her Shakespearean style of speaking. Rory was not intimidated at all. In fact, she seemed to be irritated.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that one before."

"MAY MAY! You've come back!" Faye cried in joy as hearts emanated from her. The knight's gaze was now upon her and the steadfast Mabel suddenly went into flight mode as she stumbled back.

"L-L-L-L-L-LADY FAYE!" Without warning, Faye then jumped towards Mabel, intent on pouncing her.

"LOVE ME!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Mabel ran away as Faye flew and placed a dent into a marble pillar. Rory just shook her head as Faye got out and gave chase to Mabel.

"Now to the temple… I need to rest. Then I can speak to the other apostles." She entered her home. The inside as dark as the out, with only yellow, orange and red flames alongside magical auras matching colors lighting the interior. It became suddenly quiet as the massive doors closed. The only sound being heard was the sound of drums. Beating once every 2 seconds. If one were to try and find this drums, they would be fruitless in their efforts. For the sounds comes from the drums of war. They never cease, only change tempos. She continued towards the main doors now in front of her which led into the central hall, where the countless seats where the masses gather to hear the words of Emroy were located. Speaking of the war god, along with this great hall, lit with the aforementioned colors was a massive stand upon with an altar with swords and shields upon and leaned against it. Elaborately decorated in Saderan designs. And also upon this splendid stand was a statue that reached the roof, and given the size being similar to a cathedral of our world. The statue was of Emroy himself.

It was a truly amazing sight to behold. Modeled entirely out of marble and covered in black, the statue stood in a posture that screamed 'dominant. He stood at an angle towards the audience area, his left shoulder in front with the scutum in front, as his right was behind with the gladius held in his hand. He looked down, his face shadowed by the darkness. But upon this face were two orange lights where the eyes were. His armor was fare more elaborate than any legionary's, what one would, at best guess, assume follows what one may call a power metal style. **(Ryse: Son of Rome styled armor)** She took a moment to take a curtsey before continuing on through the many halls up to the higher tower, where her bedchambers lay. Gods it's been years since she's last been in here. She was always more of a travelling apostle, and this made sense when you thought about it. An apostle is much more effective at consoling an army if she happens across them while travelling. The bed was one of those curtain beds in purple and black colors. There was a desk with books and journals that haven't been touched in years. Only a single window letting in the light. She really has been gone a long time. Of course besides the troops, travelling helped her feel content with everything and avoid Mabel and her blasted pursuer.

The whole issue boiled down to two things, both involving their patron gods. Zufmuut believed war must be limited to the military targets, Emroy has a broader definition of that. It's brought the two into conflict. Another reason actually pertains to how both had tried to court Meritta. No real outcome there.

So since then, the apostles of the two gods have battled each other. Rory however lost the thrill and point of it long ago. She just lost interest. What was the point? It doesn't matter who wins, the defeated would just regenerate and the cycle would start over. Now every time it happened she would grow instantly bored and just dodge blow after blow until Mabel got bored.

She set her halberd against the wall and undressed to her undergarments, then getting into the bed. It was here she finally really let it dawn on her. Sadera was at war with a magically inferior, technologically superior, multinational, tensely allied coalition that had to deal with rogue nations and groups of militant radicals. How long could Sadera last against this? How much would Sadera learn? But most of all, what would the future hold. She realized the Other-Worlders would be a major upset to the balance of power in this world. There's so much they don't understand. So much they don't know. So much they could do that ends up not only endangering themselves, but the entire continent and perhaps world as she knows it. But how is she to tell them?

Alas, nothing is certain. Most of all, her thoughts now lay upon the Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood. All her years of being exposed to religious fanaticism, and they took the cake. They were a whole different league of monsters. Apparently all you need to do is offend their faith and you immediately become an enemy. She let them occupy her thoughts until she fell asleep. The drum lulling her evermore.

 **1:00 PM Fort Gate**

Itami was finishing putting down his final thoughts of the exercise into his journal. He was just waiting around until zero hour for the mobilization to this next fort.

Shino had been acting differently than she usually does at the time. Later on anyway. Maybe it was the environment and how they were alone. Maybe it was because he opened up a few facts on him. Maybe because he shared the nightmare… he didn't know. He wasn't kidding about the fact that he wasn't into otaku things for that reason. Was he a major otaku? Yes. Did he obsess? Yes. But he was annoyed how people hear about how otakus obsess over anime and they immediately think hentai. People obsess over Code Geass, but it's not hentai. People love Attack on Titan. But it's not hentai. Shino's accusations of wet dreams got to him.

Or maybe it was the nightmares as he was accused. He didn't know. He was comfortable with the fact she _could_ be reasonable. But the ire in her person was still felt. He knew there would be more days of running from the small, aggressive soldier ahead of him. It was inevitable. But he was finding comfort in the fact she could be reasonable for what it was worth.

From what Mitchell told him, they were moving to take another fort. The general staff had the information recently passed down. His team was to be part of a recon team to scout out the location. Command was sick of replacing their predators. This constant loss has led to soldiers renaming it the 'Prey drone.' The Blackbirds were still effective, but they can't be everywhere at once. And there's only two and they go up one at a time, one after the other. Both were currently grounded. But he had time before they moved out, so he was taking it easy for the moment.

"Itami-san," the voice of Kurata came, along with Tozu and Tomita "you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I slept ok and got through another night without any major issues." He answered.

"No, I meant your little 'date' with Kuribayashi-chan." Kurata said, lightly laughing. Itami tensed up and slightly frowned.

"It wasn't a date. It was a training exercise to teach me and to develop tolerance between us."

Tozu spoke next, clearly annoyed. "Could have fooled me. You didn't come back with any bruises. Everyone was expecting you to come back with a face resembling a bruised plum. Especially me. I bet 5,000 yen on you coming back like that."

"And seeing as you're the money expert, I bet you're seething." Itami said with a small smirk. But the glasses-clad soldier just gave a small grunt as he slung his rifle belt over his shoulder.

"Still, it's rather strange. You think she'd hit you at least once." Tozu said.

"Actually she did, she did give me a bonk on the head." Itami said.

"So what happened? Why didn't she hit you more? Usually one would expect that."

"I don't know… but I think there's more to our quote on quote 'relationship' besides her constant dog snarls." Itami answered. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd end up buried out there somewhere despite the fact she'd get court-martialed."

"IF she did. Chances are they may thank her for getting rid of a problem soldier." Tozu answered.

"That hurt my feelings, Tozu-san. The way I'm seeing it, she may not think that badly of me as we think, but I think the more likely explanation is appearances. I mean think about it. She's this short, busty, cute girl in the army. She's gotta do something to compensate for her looks if she's gonna make it in the army."

"You mean she does what you don't?" Tomita asked.

"Yes, she does what I don't. And using that logic, what is a guy like you doing in the army, Tozu-san?"

He gave a grumble. "Well if you MUST know, it helps give me a means to develop a more disciplined approach to money-management. I'm part-time at a bank until I was called off to serve as you remember."

"A bank? I hope you ain't a teller." Itami joked.

"I'm assistant manager. And before you make another childish joke, I am fair to my co-workers. They do their jobs and they do them well." Itami gave a snicker, he couldn't help but annoy this guy. Tozu was the too smart for his own good kind of guy. Stingy only to those who annoyed him.

"Well, if that theory is true, then why would she act more docile when alone with you?"

"Good question… so, I hear it's only a couple of hours until we head out again. You all got your stuff?"

"We do. Kurokawa-san is getting more pointers from Nolan-san. Kuribayashi-san is grabbing hers after some time in the workout room. Pops is grabbing his stuff with everyone else."

"Well, I'm heading out to that village for a moment. I'll be back in a few. Oh yeah, Kurata-san. Here's that manga you wanted." He handed the manga he was reading over to the man, who cried in joy at the fact he now had the latest issue of some cat harem manga that no one cared to figure out.

"Fucking otakus." Tozu cursed as he hid inside a Mitsubishi. Itami moved on to go to the village. Taking one of the standalone motorcycles nearby. They were scattered around the base often used as quick means of transport when need be. But only for emergencies. Of course he never listened to that one. He blissfully ignored the rule as he went off. This place was bustling a bit more than usual. Must've been more people coming to live here. Part of the reason he was even doing this was to check on Tuka.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this. I mean sure, he was a good guy, but there was Lelei and Rory who would look after her, along with a few of the others who came from Koda village. So why was he out here checking on her? He was asking himself that right now. Maybe that small bit of otaku in him was making him do it. That's his answer anyway. Kurokawa and Kuribayashi told him that she was acting a bit weird. As in mental trauma weird. She was going around and around for four days after they got there looking for her dad. Chances were he was dead, but no one talked about it. Fair enough. He was just gonna check on her, see what's what, then get back to his team and get to recon.

The sooner the better. He's been doing somewhat ok at hiding it until he mentioned it to Mitchell. But he only showed him bits and pieces. He didn't have the will to go into the detail of just how bad it was… how horribly he suffered. Every time he heard the words 'father,' 'dad,' or any others relating to the familial relation, he began remembering these bad bad memories. Memories he'd prefer to leave in the dustbin of history. So why was he going to check on Tuka instead of let a professional do it? He didn't know. He stopped where he recalled she lived. He entered the house, no one inside. Guess she was out again. So he decided to just mingle. Just wait until she got back. Well that's what his plan was until he heard the door open and saw her come in. Nothing out of the ordinary about her. Same old looks and all. "Hope you don't mind if I pop in."

"Oh, not at all. I was wondering why a bike was outside the house." She answered.

"I'm just here for a moment before I get back to what I gotta do. How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm ok. I still can't find my dad anywhere though. He's been gone for so long." She said sitting on the other bed in the room. 'Here she goes… better just suck it up and get it out of the way.'

"What was- is your dad like?"

"He's auxiliary in the elven cohorts. He's an archer in the… 112th archer cohort. He's very good at it. Well I mean all elves are good at archery but he's among the best of the bunch. He and some of the others were in the cohort. I say were because everyone else…"

"Don't say it. I know… I know."

"I just don't believe it. We were a small village in the middle of the forest that didn't do much. Why of all places did the dragon attack us? I mean I'm not a selfish person or anything but why did it have to be us and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy!" Itami said before she got into ranting and possibly worsening her condition. "Tell me something else… what was life like? You said it was peaceful and isolated, right?"

"Yeah… we weren't really part of Sadera, they left us alone since we weren't a threat to them. But they accepted volunteers for their auxiliaries. My father served for around 75 to 80 years. He was a citizen within 25 but stuck around. He liked the life and had a lot of adventures as he described them."

"Adventures? You mean missions and battles, right?" Itami asked holding back a laugh. 'Try to ease some of this tension.'

"No kidding. The last war he participated in was the Ictun invasions 6 years ago. The city-states all got under one banner for once in years and marched north to take back cities Sadera took. They pushed to the borders and were well within reach of Italica. All of a sudden out came Savagii El Caesar and they were pushed back. He was 14 years old believe it or not."

"14 years old? Jeez, they grow up fast."

"My father became close friends with him over the years. Savagii was a genius. I don't know all the specifics but from what I remember he sent the Ictuns from a slower pace, to a standstill, to running for their lives. I even met him once… funny to see he's a grown man now. He was no bigger than my… well you know."

"Oh the jokes I could come up with right now." He said. "So. If your dad is an auxiliary, why did you spend so long looking for him instead of coming to that conclusion?" Itami asked.

"I… guess I figured he'd come with me when you rescued us. But why would he just leave me like this?" She asked, a bit upset.

"Well he's an auxiliary right? With the war on perhaps he was pulled or he ran off to volunteer." Itami said.

"WHAT?! I mean… that makes sense, but why would he just leave me like that?! I mean sure you've proven friendly but you're still the enemy. He's as fiercely loyal as anyone else and wouldn't just let it off lightly." 'Great, now I have to come up with some explanation.'

"Yeah, well you _were_ unconscious at the time… he uh… he did just kind of take off before you woke up, I guessed he would've ended up getting captured if he was caught. I mean… the other prisoners… egh. Why he left you, I don't know… maybe he figured you'd be safe with us, maybe he didn't want to risk anything. I don't really know. He didn't talk to me about it" Itami was biting his tonge. He was straight up lying to her. He never met her father, hell, her father NEVER showed up with them. For better or worse given her condition, he didn't want to do something she wasn't ready for, hell if she would be ready for it ever. "I know you may not like it but I have no real concrete answers."

Tuka seemed to tense up and shiver a bit, but just shook her head with a smile. "He is a bit of a strange one at times… but this has to be the weirdest he's been. But I'm sure he'll come back. Until then I'll just have to wait… thanks Itami. I just don't understand why I didn't think of that until now!"

"There's a lot on your mind. You've been looking around for him for a while now, right? Just take a minute and lay down."

"… yeah. Thanks."

"Hey uh… have you seen Rory-san? Usually when I show up here she follows and torments me about everything."

"She left for the capital. Lelei is talking to your generals." Tuka answered.

"Oh thank Buddha, I'm safe from the goth loli. ACK! I better get going. I may end up missing the deployment!" He lied again. "I gotta get goin. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah. See you later, Itami. Hopefully I can see you again later."

"Yeah, sure, no prob!" And just like that he ran and was out the door. He closed the door, and as soon as he was sure she couldn't here, he let out a subtle series of curses. Hearing all this talk about her dad ended up bringing more of those bad memories. The closest thing he had to a father is a man whose name he no longer wishes to remember. "Now I have even more fucking issues to keep under my foot." He muttered as he got onto his bike.

"Dad this dad that. I only spoke to her ONCE about this and I'm pissed already. Closest thing I had to an actual dad ended up becoming even worse than my biological dad, and he became a scumbag. It's happening again, I can already see that I'm going to have to go through this shit again. This is what I get for being a nice guy. Note to self. Leave the doctors to this shit."

 **3:46 PM Falmart countryside.**

Itami spent his venting time with some manga. They left at 3 sharp.

Now he was with his team heading out nonstop to the enemy fort. There was a staging area about a few miles from the enemy fort they would be reporting to for details.

"Turn that shit off! Seriously!" Sasagawa cried at the current playing of the Mei Com theme on the radio.

"Watch your mouth, buddy!" Itami yelled, though more with a bit of offense than anger. "This 'SHIT' is your nation. It should remind you what you're fighting for!"

"You guys are the biggest dorks ever!" Shino declared.

"Hey, if the Saderans want to wipe out _this_ particular part of my people, that's fine by me." Sasagawa added.

"Yeah, better it then us!" Shino agreed.

"Can you all shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to work this damn radio. Not having satellites and entire links of telephone towers and what not is a major detriment to our communications so far from the fortress and I'M trying get some pointers from the forward operating base!" The speaker was the new guy, Keiko Suminoe from the airport.

"Funny, when we came to and from that elf village in the woods we were able to get good reception to the base." Said Itami. "And why bother with that damn thing? It's an antique. We had towers up since the end of the battle so our long-range communication is doing good."

"You never know when you may need something. And some of the civilian scientists back at the base say there are solar flares going on. And from what I guess, they're right." He gave a single bash to the radio and listened to it come to life. "Finally. Third Recon Group to position Gamma, do you copy?" Static. Still had to work it out.

"Anyway, Keiko-san. Where are you from?" Asked Kuwahara, hoping to spark conversation.

"Tokyo. In one of the many little suburbs throughout the city. I live with my brother, two step sisters, my father and step mother. Well, recently." The rookie answered.

"Recently?" The veteran replied.

"Yeah. You see, my mom died when we were really young, so me and my brother, Keita-san, moved in with our step mother along with dad. Though not long after, I moved in with my uncle." Keiko said.

"Why did you do that? Didn't you like your family?" Asked Kurokawa.

"Oh yeah. Very much. It's just, I moved in with my uncle because I had an early knowledge on what I wanted to do in life. I wanted to join the army. And my uncle was a soldier."

"Aahhhh that makes sense." Kuwahara said. Kurata realized that Itami was just staring ahead. An uneasy sight. "Hey, Lieutenant. You ok?" No response.

"Hey. Itami-san." Kurata said. Gaining the man's attention.

"Huh what?"

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah yeah. Just had a brain fart." He said. Earning a few confused stares.

"O-k?"

"For the rest of the time until I became of legal age to join, I would live with my uncle up in Hokkaido. Once I got into the army, I made more frequent visits to my original home. Eventually having a residence when not on duty. Before then I rarely got to see the family. But our connection hadn't gone the least bit bad at all. Though I will say, it's taken a rather weird turn." Keiko said.

"How so?" Asked Kuwahara.

"Well. Let me explain something. Keita-san and myself are blood related. But our step sisters are not. We are not blood related. He's always seen our sisters as just that, sisters. But Ako-san and Riko-chan, our sisters, stopped seeing him that way and more like… well… they like him… I mean really like him."

"I don't follow." Said Itami.

"Ok. I'll just say it. They want his dick. Is that clear enough?" That got the message out very clearly and gained everyone's attention.

"You're kidding, right?" Came from Tozu.

"Like I said. Not blood related. That's their defense. And dad's encouragement."

"Your dad encourages it?!" Shino added.

"It's weird, but true. He does have a point. Though, Keita-san doesn't see it as such. He sees them as sisters. That's it. He's been growing up with them since he was really little. Like toddler age. He's the youngest out of the four of us."

"Heh. This sounds like that one manga I read back in the day, about a brother and his two step-sisters constantly competing over his attention." Itami said.

"That's exactly the case. He would tell me all about how serious it got. There was… let's just say there was some really personal moments." Keiko said.

"I won't ask. And after you showed up?" Kuwahara asked.

"Funny thing. I showed up, they thought I was a clone at first, it's been so long. The uniform really enhanced that unfamiliarity too. But they eventually saw it was me. We spent most of the day doing whatever, and Ako-san would try to keep Riko-chan from getting too comfy with me. Riko-chan is clearly outgoing… very outgoing." Keiko's face grew red as he spoke.

"GREAT. ANOTHER person who seems to embody dork literature." Tozu muttered.

"… uhhhhhh…"

"Don't mind him. He along with Sasagawa-san and Kuribayashi-san are uptight about the Lieutenant and Kurata-san." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah, I know Itami-dono. He's the guy from Ginza, the one who was in the news…? Well it has been years since we had an actual war hero so I guess it makes sense." Said Keiko.

"Damn, that was harsh." Kurata said.

"Being harsh doesn't mean it's not true."

"He's got a point there." Azuma piped.

"Third Recon to Position Gamma, do you copy, over?" Keiko began his radio checking again. Still nothing but static. "UGH! Forget it… why now of all-" His complaining delved into mutters as Keiko sat down and gave up trying to take care of the radio.

"How much longer until we reach this place anyway?" Wataru asked.

"2 miles. Easy." Itami responded. "I get the feeling the moment we get there, we'll end up getting a bit of a rest before going off to the fort to do some recon."

Later on, they finally reached the position. Rather than a temporary fortress in the open, Position Gamma was located within a forest. Big trees like from the elf village. Camo netting covering essentially everything, and what wasn't had paint slathered upon it. This was not a static position. There were sandbags and temporary defensive positions here and there. There was a large collection of vehicles. It gave off the air of a motorized feel. There was some heavy weapons there like Armata tanks and a few Apache choppers. But most of it was based on mobility. Some Scorpions in British colors and trucks and Humvees. Most of the personnel here bore the attire of American and Japanese with some Brits and Russians in the mix. Itami guessed there was at least potentially the force was composed of about at least 4,000 men. At least Brigade size. All were rushing around as though they were preparing to move out.

The team disembarked from their vehicles by a collection of tents and would await for Itami to come back with orders.

"Ya missed!" The voice of an American, with a Louisianan accent came over from by a makeshift shooting range. "Damn Mandlebaum that's the sorriest shootin I ever saw!"

"Let's see you do better Huxley." The other man said leaving. Itami made way for what he thought was the command tent.

"Hey you! What's your name, eh Koyabashi, right?" Clearly speaking to Shino.

"Kuribayashi, get it right!"

"Whateva, ey. I got $50 says you can't hit four helmets in a row!" Itami entered the tent and found men around a makeshift map and debating their movements.

"The dragons are gone, but so is our AA." A Russian said

"We'll just have to get another look at their fort now that we're making ready. As far as we know they got a big-ass ogre in there and I'd rather not be victim of that!" Cried a Brit.

"Well as soon as the recon team gets here, we can take care of that."

"Why didn't we already have any before we got sent out again?" An American asked.

"Because we didn't need any because we thought the predators would be safe to use this once. These damned dragons are everywhere and our air support is only good against them if they get caught or it's a battle! As soon as they get- oh, here he is." The attention went straight to Itami. He just gave a wave and came to the map.

"Oh… him?" Said the Russian.

"Really? All the recon teams and we get this arse?" Cried the Brit.

"Relax. He just needs to be our eyes and ears. We won't be asking him to go and fight. Come on over. Lt Major Bowen. Overall command here." The American said.

"Right right. So what's the job?" The otaku asked as he came over to the map, the fort and surrounding area on it.

"At twenty-three hundred hours yesterday, we reached this position and set up shop. It wasn't until eleven hundred hours we got our briefing to take this fort. Unfortunately we haven't been able to send anyone out as enemy patrols have been increasing and are still up and out there. We need you to approach the fort and get details on their defenses. No doubt they've been preparing for us since our drones got chomped. We sent our 2 AA tanks to get rid of them, and we did. Though they're now burning wrecks thanks to a mage."

"A mage got rid of them?"

"I'd say a real expert. Big blast of fire from the hand. Those were Guntanks to be specific. The crew… somewhat survived before they went totally combustible. Now we're both down an advantage. We gotta see how they're prepared for us. Problem is, we need everyone here to prepare for the assault."

"Whoa whoa wait. You didn't already have recon teams with you? What's the deal with that?" Itami asked.

"Every single other recon team is out somewhere else on higher priority tasks like scouting other fortresses and investigating other locations for bases like this. So when you were back in business, we requested a team. No one here is really trained for the task at hand. We had a team, but they… are out of action as of now."

"So go in, check out the walls. Get out." Itami responded.

"That's the idea."

Well it seemed for once, Itami wouldn't have to deal with anything serious. Just go in and out like a recon team is supposed to. He got a copy of the map and went back outside. The team was still waiting for him. Shino was at the side of the Mistubishi, fuming. Itami asked her what was up, but she just turned her head in a huff and entered the vehicle. He only shook his in response as he called everyone to mount up.

"So, what's the op?" Kuwahara asked.

"We're on a secret mission to get manga and get dakimakura. The problem is, the Saderans read all the manga and took all the dakimakura. So now, we gotta go kick their asses." Clearly joking.

"I. HATE. YOU." Tozu muttered.

"OR you could just stay here and eat those damn chocolate sticks you Japs are so fond of!" That Huxely individual called. "By the way, Mandlebaum, I owe you an apology! The worst shot is the world is Kuyashi!" There he went saying the wrong name. Kuribayashi had to keep herself from going there and murdering him.

"We're just going forward to provide recon for the force. We need to sit tight when we get there and let them know what's going on as they prepare for an assault. We just sit tight and when it begins we can go back to the base." Itami answered. They mounted up and left, a trail of trucks and other vehicles going their way in preparation for the assault. "Ok uhhh… initial reports say the fort has 20 ft high walls in a square configuration, 2 gates and 10 towers. 1 on each tower and 2 at each gate, and two on the west facing walls… so we should try to go to the east. They won't be expecting us. It's at a slope. The only thing to worry about is siege weapons, but they won't expect a small team… I think."

"You _think_. Well I feel better already." Sasagawa said sarcastically.

"He's somewhat right, for ONCE." Tozu began. Sure they're not facing a usual enemy. But they wouldn't think us to do something like attack from a slope. Sure we got guns but we can't exactly charge a slope."

"Thank Buddha."

"So let's just go and do our job. If we're lucky we won't have to do-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Kurata cried silencing Kurokawa. "You'll jinx us!"

'Oh shut up, Kurata-baka. You're being paranoid." Shino said.

"Maybe we should be careful though. Nolan-sensei mentioned Murphy's Law." Kurokawa said.

"Whaaaaa?" Itami asked.

"Murhpy's Law. Anything that can go wrong, _will_ go wrong." She explained.

"Sounds pessimistic." Itami responded blankly.

"Sounds cautious." Kuwahara said.

"Hey uhhh… guys. Where's Keiko-san?" Wataru asked. The moment the question was asked, everyone in each vehicle looked inside their ride. Nothing.

"Ohhhhhh no." Kurata said.

"Murphy's Law?" Asked Kurokawa.

"Well it's no big deal, we can get this dealt wi-"

"HEEEY!" The sound came from the back of the Komatsu in the rear, there was Keiko hopping out of a speeding Humvee gaining on them. He then began to run forward and reach for the door. "HEY WAIT UP!" The moment everyone realized that the new guy in the team was now running after them to hop in like some comedic scene, they couldn't help but laugh.

"You got it, Keiko-san!" Nishina said trying not to laugh as he opened the door and teased Keiko with his hand.

"COME ON, SLOW DOWN!" He cried trying to reach despite how difficult Nishina was being. Far ahead in the distance, a shot of fire only a few noticed exploded in the air.

"You can make it!" Shino cried in laughter peeking out a window.

"BAKAYAROU! THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" He reached for the hand, only for Nishina to 'recoil' after a 'pot hole.' Just adding onto the frustration, especially as they began to intentionally speed away and leading to Keiko let out some rather offensive language.

But the atmosphere took an immediate turn to the opposite end of the spectrum as with no warning, a blast of fire erupted from behind Keiko and sent him into the air and onto the top of the Komatsu, everyone began to panic immediately as some of the convoy began to veer off of the road and onto the open plain. Wataru grabbed the stunned Keiko and pulled him through the gunner hole before going back in. More fire blasts were occurring as this happened. Trees were showing evidence of object moving at high speeds flying through and down on the convoy. Murphy's Law struck, and the operation now turned into an attack. Itami's Mitsubishi rolled over as another blast hit it, next thing Itami knew, he was going right for the windshield and blacked out.

 **Southern Denzalcia.**

Zorzal was on his slow but steady rampage in the north. All the while searching for Hannibal.

But he was far to the south by now in a corner of the eastern coasts of the Denzalcian peninsula. Hannibal had left Taligula long before Zorzal arrived just to spite him. Oh he planned on going back there for a few more rounds with the prince, ensure he didn't realize his true plans. Said plans were of the utmost importance. Hannibal was down creating a second army drawn from all over this side of the continent and even from the eastern nations. It was an army like any in the Commonwealth's mercenary forces. Of different colors and creeds but united by one common purpose. Well 2 really. Gold, to restore honor and power to Denzalcia and defeat Sadera. Men were going here and there with supplies, making weapons, restoring armor. It was a large buzz of activity. Among this was the man himself walking with other individuals.

"8000 cavalry, 40,000 infantry, slingers and lancers."

"It will be a while before they will be sent to move, but when they do I want them to be prepared to go without warning." Hannibal declared.

"They will be, my brother." Mago, youngest brother of Hannibal and infantry commander, responded.

"Your scorpion cavalry, Maharbal. How fast are they?"

"As fast as the wind General."

"Tch, do not joke with me." He replied with a grin.

"They're faster than the Saderans, sir." Maharbal. Desert lizard. Cavalry commander and military advisor.

"Elephants?"

"40. They're healthy animals."

"Good. I'll need every one I can get. I'll have to hold off on them until I'm ready to bring my plan into motion. It's time you are all informed of this as well." Hannibal said leading them to their command tent through the vast collection of them. "The Saderans are also concentrating on the Ictuns and the Uzca, but this doesn't mean more won't be coming. I will attack Zorzal and make him think we are operating in the south now. Except, when he chases us and I know he will, we won't be here. We've always talked about taking the war to the Saderans. Fighting them on their own soil, well now that time has come.

"We can't attack by ship, because they control the sea. Instead, we will invade by land, exit and march past Rondel, avoid Italica and straight to Alnus. We know the the other route by Knappnai is well defended, so to avoid that- we're going through the mountain pass." The moment they heard this, it seemed like the tension stiffened. This mountain pass was unlike any other in the world… very unlike. Its paths were jagged, the routes were narrow, the falls were extreme, the conditions were absolutely horrendous. And that's when it's not snowing or raining, and not including the local lycan peoples who may or may not attack. It's hard enough to move even a simple group through, but an ENTIER ARMY?!

"All those men through the mountains?" Maharbal.

"It's the shortest, most direct route! Never in their wildest dreams would the Saderans think us capable of such audacity! Gisco has just come back from there. He has found us guides, a means through, he thinks we can do it. And as we all know he's the most cautious of us all. Alexandra took 80,000 men from Ictan and conquered much of the continent… not bad, for an Ictun. A woman at that. But we can do better. We still have time to prepare, if you think you can convince me otherwise, please, make your arguments known. But this is my plan and unless I hear a better one, it will be the main one."

Silence, no one had anything to say.

"Until we speak again." He said, and all but one left. Hasdrubal. Another brother another infantry commander.

"They don't like it." He said.

"I know."

" _I_ don't like it."

"Well fortunately for you, Hasdrubal. I can't take everyone. When I leave and Zorzal follows, I need someone to take charge should he return or another army attacks."

"Then stay and defend them."

"You heard my intention."

"Hannibal, our father fought for 8 years to beat back the Saderans in Equestria, and you're going to abandon what little we have to take such a risk." Hasdrubal said, voicing his concerns.

"Of such things great victories are made."

"And great defeats."

"We must show Sadera we will not be kicked or humiliated again. And I will do anything to return honor and respect back to Denzalcia. And I can only do that, if I know that these lands are in safe hands."

"Even if I can, and you do go. What of these Other-Worlders? Surely they won't let you just waltz your army by their fortress, Saderan or otherwise."

"I am weighing my options there as well. I do not expect it either. But where there's a will there's a way. My brother, I promise you, that someday from now we will stand together again on the coasts of the Blue Sea in Sadera. Victorious."

Hasdrubal just looked at his brother, seemingly pondering the situation at hand. Before he finally spoke. "Tens of thousands of lives will rest in your hands."

"And who would lead them instead of me… you?"

"No. they would not follow me. But they would follow you, brother. To their deaths."

 **Saderan Fort.**

Itami woke, dazed and confused as sounds were muffled.

But the moment those sounds got clear, he shot up and saw he was now in a ditch a ways from the wrecks of some convoy vehicles. A few out of action. Some burning. Men running towards the ditch and across, some rocks. He remembers they fell under attack somehow when explosions just erupted. How did they- "Hey, Lt! Come on get up!" The voice of Kuwahara hit his ears, and urged him to finally get up and into cover. With them were others of American and Japanese colors. Mortor rounds were falling ahead of them on the walls while tanks made their shots at the ballistae and what not. They were near a sergeant named McCullin yelling at some Guzzo guy. But he was busy looking over the rocks at soldiers running from cover to cover as they avoided bolts and arrows. And Itami saw a big gatehouse with ballista on the walls. What the hell was he supposed to do about this?

Well no sooner did he realize this that he saw more Americans climbing over, and peer pressure kicked in. "Ok. We're following them!"

"Uhhhh, Itami-san. Is that a good idea?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah, we're armed, but we're still a recon team." Tozu warned.

"May as well. We can at least offer some support. Besides, I'm pretty sure someone's gonna make a big stink if we just run off." He responded, referring to a particular captain. An arrow whizzed by and cut him off. "DAMMIT! Let's just gogogogo!" They ran ahead in a group, taking care for hitting whatever cover they could get. The good news was that the scorpions were rolling in and hitting the gate, more specifically the ballistae. The constant pressure from the tanks and mortars along with the incoming swoops of the choppers pushed the enemy back and rendered the gates useless. Meaning they could run in. But they preferred waiting for a tank to take the lead of course. The choppers made more strafes using what rockets they had left.

"Ok. Come on come on!" Itami shouted, trying to disguise the unease he had of entering this place in an assault like this. Men ran forward as the scorpions rushed to the now gaping hole in the gate. 3 got in and spread out before the infantry entered, all taking shots at various legionaries in cover who retaliated with crossbows. Some of the Coalition forces went to the walls to flush out any hiders. "Ok. The plan is simple. Fight and don't die!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sasagawa cried nearly dropping his Type 62 Sumitomo. "So we're basically just running around like headless chickens!"

"STOW IT Private!" Kuwahara barked.

"I'm with Sasagawa-san!" Shino said.

"No one cares!" Tozu cried out as a bolt whizzed past him. "So long as we don't get killed!" Itami just made his move and ducked behind a tank. The entrance here led to a wide open area that seemed like it was meant for gathering, among it were buildings that would house soldiers that had holes blown out of them. These buildings now housed legionaries with crossbows and elves with bows along with whatever soldiers decided to keep using their swords or what have you. Urban warfare. Ohhhh how he hated the courses in this art. Always watching his back in the simulations, and that was BEFORE Mitchell took him in. The scorpions would at least be safe from the fact there wouldn't be any RPGs. He just prayed the ice arrows weren't as potent as the ice breaths. In a split second he opened fire but missed a helmet about to peek over a piece of cover. All the while more men were pouring in the opened gates. He would fire again and again until he would gain a few kills.

" **All forces, this is Major Bowen, engage and attack at your discretion! We are taking this fort TODAY!"** The headsets of the collective force cried.

It was there Kuwahara let a grenade fly and causing those in cover to go flying in a rather unsettling fashion. The team ran into the wrecked hole in the barracks to clear that out. Not many hostiles in here though. All easily dealt with. Through a doorway and into the next section, more bunks. They entered and took cover at the windows. This side led to a wide open street where legionaries were tipping over carts and throwing shields in front of them in an attempt to provide better cover. All the while a few mages were falling back to the center of the place. "Don't run in, whatever you do!"

"We know that genius!" Shino retorted.

"I dunno, but I'm actually pretty pumped! I think I can go all day!" Kurata said.

"No one likes you!" Sasagawa responded.

"See if you can get any on the horn." Kuwahara ordered as Itami looked out a window. Most of the enemy were outside running back while taking potshots before running again. All aiming down the roads and alleys.

"Ok. Ok. We can set up here I think, get a nice position. They don't know we're here… uh. Wataru-san, Sasagawa-san. Set up at the windows and hit those guys. Kuribayashi-chan and Kurokawa-san, cover them." 'So far so good.' He thought as the soldiers went ahead. There were only two windows to worry about, and Sasagawa broke one setting up his machine gun before unleashing into the enemy outside. Wataru took the other window as the girls watched the door. "Uh okay… let's see... should we wait an-" The door was kicked open by a legionary who was met with Type 89 bursts before falling. But more charged the building as soon as this happened.

"Oh great, now they're focused on us." Tozu complained.

"UGH!" Itami make a reckless move there. He ran out to a nearby cart and tipped it over. On instinct, Azuma and Kurokawa followed. The cart was then subject to rapid shots of crossbows… and Itami was disturbed. He got a good look at the recent crossbows, and these ones were different from the battle at Alnus. Those ones had claws you had to fold over the bowstring so you could pull it back with a lever.

These ones? Just pull back the lever. At least that's what he's seeing. He could care less about how this is possible, and instead focused on the fact he still shot more than they did. Peek over and take potshots. Azuma followed suit, Kurokawa however, she was a bit more hesitant as she fired. She pulled back, and a bolt pierced the wood and came out by her head, causing her to fall over to the side. Attracting more got back and behind cover in time. And this led to Kuribayashi, Keiko, and Kurata to run out and take another cart to flip. "You get the right! We got the left!" Itami shouted. Before opening fire. The moment that was said though, a Scorpion rode up and stopped by the building, causing the enemy to flee. Followed by Apaches flying overhead and heading off again. "Never mind. Let's go."

"So much for bein a hero." Sasagawa said as he and the others inside followed."

"Ok, we'll make our way barracks to barracks. Clear out any troublemaking ones as we follow this force to the center of the fort." Itami declared. "That way we can provide support without getting too exposed." The team exited the ruined barracks and ran down the side of the road, readying for any surprises. Among the tank by them, the sounds of more gunfire and the blades of the choppers roared in the air, regulating the conversations to the radio. They reached a road leading right, and took it. The radio sounded as command warned there would be another mortar strike. The moment that was heard, the tank backed up along with the soldiers there. The coordinates they were given were placed right in front of them.

Other reports on the radio mentioned how the enemy was losing ground elsewhere in the fortress. But Itami could barely care right now. He was worried about covering his ears as the mortars fell upon the area in front of them. "JEEZ! They tryin to kill us?!" Keiko cried.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They must've heard that Itami-san was here!" Tozu shouted.

"HAA HAA HAA!" Itami laughed sarcastically. The barrage ended soon after that, and the barracks and whatever else caught in that were essentially destroyed. Along with any bodies that were there. The force moved up again. Encountering little resistance. At least until the sound of a swarm of arrows came their way, said arrows blowing into ice and pelting down at their way. Instinctively, Itami ducked to the side and into a ruined barracks, only to fall through the floor and into a basement of sorts. He fell on his back, causing him to grunt in pain. But he was ok. He got up, seeing Kuwahara and Azuma peer in.

"Lt! You ok?"

"Yeah I-" The nearby wall and whatever roof was left suddenly collapsed, and caved in the hole as Itami again dodged. He looked at the results and realized he now had no chance of getting out through that way.

" **LT! LT! You there?"** Keiko came on the radio.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay private. But there's no way out of this." Itami replied. This basement had more lights like those the legionaries had with them back at that dragon fort. Just immobile and where a torch would be. "I'm gonna try to find a way out of here. Kuwahara-san, you there?"

" **I'm here, Lieutenant."**

"You're in charge of the team until I get back. Keep following the force, but limit your exposure." He got a confirmation after that and took to figuring out where he was. There was only one way out of here, and there were no stairs to the top in this room, those were destroyed in the cave in. He took his only other route. In this basement other than the lights were bunk beds and weapons. Racks of gladii and scutii, segmentata on mannequin stilts and helmets on wall-mounted shelves. Pilum in baskets standing upright, and bows and crossbows with ammo here and there. The lights meant he was safe from darkness, but he still had the problem of being alone and in an unmarked place. He could feel himself shaking a bit. He went to the opening, and swiftly went out, scanning the area with his rifle.

It was a hallway with more openings, more weapons and armor. All like this one. This meant each barracks had a basement… and it was all connected under here… in this part anyway. He didn't care if it extended to the entire fort, he just wanted to get out. He was about to opt to taking another barracks out, but he realized he didn't know which would lead where. Or if any hostiles would be there hiding from the attackers. So he had to play it safe. He could see the area thanks to the light, but he knew they could see him too. So, he took it slow. The sound of battle were muffled but heard, and he had no reason to think his buddies would hear him. So he had to be cautious. He moved quickly, he wanted to get out of here. Sweat was building and he was breathing heavily. Up ahead about 5 openings from his was a large open area. Two large hallways to the right, left, and ahead, like the open areas within the clusters of structures. But these others were blocked save for the right.

No time to think. NO time to think. He went right and tried to find a way out. The doors just leading to more rooms. It only now hit him that he realized what this meant. "Hello? Uh. Bowen-dono? Bowen-dono? Dammit dammit don't tell me I don't have radio contact with command…"

" **Bowen here. That you Itami?"**

"Yes, listen, there's an underground complex here. Looks like a place for the enemy to go in case they get driven into the fort and are being overrun or something. I think it stretches across the fortress… uh… uh… only bunk rooms with weapons and large empty sections… that's all I see."

" **Got it. Good work. You still attacking with the forces?"**

"Yeah… in fact I'm stuck down here. I'm looking for a way out… I think I should maintain silence though, I don't know if any hostiles are down here."

" **Got it. Be careful."**

Itami has briskly walked, passing by the rooms. He decided to pick one at this point. He turned into one, and entered, relieved that there was no in in there. He'd have an advantage on whoever was up above him. He made for the stairs, when without any indication he was shoved to the wall and fell to the ground. He felt like he was hit by a heavyweight champion. He looked up just in time to see a gladius heading right for his head and moved. It was a legionary. He aimed and-

"Where's my gun?!" He cried as he saw his rifle was no longer in his hands. He saw it… behind the legionary. He lost it when he was rammed by that big shield. Now he was unarmed. The legionary charged again, and Itami dodged to the right. But the legionary backed away. He was still in front of the gun. Itami was planning on how to get it back, only for the man to without even looking, kick it out into the hallway. Now Itami was afraid. He looked back at the legionary. His face was blank. Devoid of emotion. He didn't even furrow his eyebrows or have a frown. It was far more unsettling than a man snarling or yelling at you. Itami rummaged around and pulled out his combat knife, a KM-770 Basara, a 7-1/2 OU-31 Hamaguri-ba broad blade with a false edge and thumb notches on the back of a hand contoured black canvas handle. But as nice as the knive was, he realized just how fucked he was. This thing was short and while he knew knife-tactics, he hadn't practiced them in so long.

This guy on the other hand had this short, but nasty blade about 18-27 inches and a big shield that covered his body. On top of that, this guy likely trained and practiced every single day. All he needed to do was stab in Itami's chest and it was over. He could already see his guts spilling out, and it just scared Itami more. And if that wasn't enough, the legionary slammed his gladius against his shield in an intimidating manner.

Now came the circling as both belligerents kept their eyes on one another. Neither making a move. Itami sure didn't want to do anything, he was too busy watching the gladius. Let him make the first move, he reasoned. The legionary stabbed again, missing as Itami dodged, then tried to stab at his arm but he missed as well, far more horribly. The legionary made for a swipe now, causing Itami to lean back as far as he could. He could feel the air being cut as the gladius was mere centimeters from his chin. Itami backed some more, only for the legionary to close that distance and get into a stab again, causing Itami to back away again and make for the side, just to get bashed by the shield. Itami regained his footing. He was a bit stronger than he was before, given how Mitchell forced him to train, but he still had a long way to go.

Itami made another move. He went for the right and the legionary stuck the blade out, but Itami immediately went back and stabbed his wrist, causing the legionary to grunt in pain and drop his sword. But the moment that happened, Itami was then pushed by the shield and forced onto a wall. Dropping his knife. This time though, the legionary stayed and kept pushing, squeezing the Japanese soldier between a rock and a hard place. Itami began to feel the pressure and groaned. That legionary still had that same damn blank face as Itami's was of pain. He could feel his insides being slowly crushed and began to start gasping as he pushed back, getting very little results as he was overpowered. He didn't wanna go out like this, but this guy wasn't letting up, ever-crushing him with the scutum.

Itami suddenly remembered that he had another weapon. His sidearm. How could he be so stupid? A Minebea P-9. He pulled it out and put it against the shield as best he could, and fired once. The legionary recoiled and dropped his scutum as he clutched his side, but quickly rebounded and pulled out his pugio, a knife, and ran at Itami who responded with more shots. Again and again as he whined in panic before the legionary fell and succumbed to his wounds as a cough of blood came forth, but Itami kept firing until the *click click click* was heard. By then the legionary was already dead. Itami took a moment to stop, then just slowly slid to the ground against the wall. Staring at the body, his face still blank, but with his mouth open and leaking a pool of blood. Again he was having an episode, having killed a man up close face to face. Not like back at the trenches or in Italica, or that one time he saw Mitchell break that legionary's neck in the other fort. This was his doing. All the while he heard a small voice in his head screaming at him to keep moving, slowly urging him to obey, but it seemed like an eternity as he just barely got up.

When he finally did, he went to the hall and grabbed his rifle, then his knife, and finally reloaded his pistol before heading upstairs. Up there, the roof and a wall was blown out, with two Americans inside, leading to a momentary stand-off. "Friendly!" Itami cried.

"Son of a bitch! Where the hell did- ah fuck it!" One said, and Itami recognized that tough voice as McCullin, from when he woke up and heard him arguing with another soldier named Guzzo… said man right there. The Sgt looked out and saw a Scorpion pull back in front of their hole as other soldiers were waiting as well. "What's that tank doin just sittin there?"

"Taking cover if it's got any sense." Guzzo answered, followed by a bunch of ice shards shooting into the ground in front where the tank used to be. Must be Saderan scorpions. Oh the irony. Especially as one of these ice shards went and got stuck in the tank's optics.

"Guzzo, get out there, tell em you can help em spot targets!"

"Why me?!"

"You ain't got nothin to do, do ya? I'm not askin, Guzzo!" Reluctantly, the private stepped out into the area and went onto the tank. "Hey, look, I know you don't answer to me, but can you give us a hand here? We're cut off from the rest of our squad at the moment?" McCullen asked Itami. Itami, who decided since he was lost anyway, may as well help out. Going as fast as he can and in front of the tank, waving at Guzzo to confirm.

"OK! You call em out! I'll tell their positions, alright?!" Itami just gave a wave as he peeked out. The builidngs here were different, some 3 story structures here and there. Mostly bombed out from the shelling, but still standing and with Saderans running in front of them to the center of the fortress, others staying and fighting. Itami, doing his best to put his fear to the side, looked around. An amateur's logic would be to try and find out where they would be coming from, as crasy as it sound given how there was no flash. But it was all he had as he could barely use his binoculars long enough here. As painstaking as it was, he saw at least 3 positions, he thinks anyway, where he saw the enemy, one for sure. There was a scorpion in a building to the right.

"Hey! Over there, I see some!" He cried, shooting over there.

"Scorpion! 60 meters, right corner building, ground floor." The tank turned to there, and let out a shot, destroying that position. Itami looked around again, finding another spot. "Scorpion, 75 meters, top floor, 3 story building on the right!" Another turn and another shot, and Itami seemed to be growing a bit more confident now, even as a few arrows came his way. Ok, he figured there was one more. And saw it in a building to the left, and was nearly met with ice shards. He ran and hit the tank, the ice only tearing his uniform, but it was too close. He shouted frantically and pointed that time. His confidence now shattered yet again. "Left corner building, 70 meters, Saderan contubernium, 2nd floor." And once more with feeling, the tank fired and caused another weapon to be put down. "All right, we got em!" Itami didn't really know what to do now that it was all gone, though the tank began moving out, so he decided to move with it along with every other soldier with them. Going through the center up ahead and into the next street. It looked like smooth sai-

"DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" A shriek came from one of the soldiers, causing them all to run for cover. Itami saw it right there, coming over the street and right at the tank, and he jumped into yet another hole with Guzzo behind him. The dragon belching fire. Itami didn't look back and just ran and ran until he felt he was safe as he heard rotors in the background. Must be attacking the dragon. Realizing he was now within another set of ruined barracks. But not the basement. All he heard now was choppers going after the dragon as he followed Guzzo and the Sgt and ran into another structure. And as if that wasn't enough, arrows were beginning to shower the outside. These ones letting out ice. In their rush for better overhead cover, they ran into an armory, where the rest of the sgt's squad was. Along with some Japanese soldiers.

"Itami-san, that you?!" A familiar voice.

"Kuwahara-san? Holy shit, I actually found you guys!"

"Had us worried there, sir." The Japanese sergeant said, followed with mostly relatable faces.

"A FEW MINUTES THIS PLACE IS GONNA BE THE NEXT ICE AGE!" Guzzo cried.

"Fancy seein you here, Sarge." One of the Americans said, a Corporal Dixon.

"Hey, it's Kobayashi!" Said another, it was that Huxely guy.

"KURIBAYASHI!"

"It's goin to hell in a hacksaw out there. You run into much trouble?" McCullin said.

"Naw, but Caesar sure did."

"Caesar?!" Itami cried.

"Some nickname these guys came up with. Like Charlie or Jerry." Kuwahara said.

"This place'll be rubble inside of two minutes. We can't stay here!" Guzzo cried, but McCullin didn't listen.

"Wait a minute, goddamnit! Where is everybody? Sound off!" The Sgt demanded.

"Screw that we have to fall back!" Even more ice fell now, some landing inside their cover. "AH THAT'S IT I'm fallin back!" Guzzo cried, only to be held at gunpoint by his own Sgt.

"FRANK!" It was there the situation got tense. Itami couldn't process what the hell was happening… what was going on here?! "Frank, put the gun down! Let's just all calm down here!"

"You're not crazy enough to shoot me!" Guzzo said.

"Desertion's a capital offence Guzzo! Shooting you won't be crazy, it'll be the sanest thing I ever done!"

Itami decided to step in here. This wasn't how you dealt with superiors. "Hey hey hold on now! That's not how-" Itami put his hands on the XM8 that McCullin had, only to be knocked back and get aimed at himself.

"CAN IT YOU FUCKIN JAP!"

"Frank, calm down!" Dixon cried. No kidding, he looked like he was about to lose it.

"We all know you, Itami! The guy who saved Ginza or some shit! You're a fucking joke! Your whole damn army is a joke! Two nukes weren't enough for you sick bastards wasn't it?! My grandpa would've wiped your sorry asses out if he didn't get killed in France!"

"Frank! Stop it!"

It was falling apart now, Itami's team was pulling their guns on McCullin, and his team on them. With Dixon trying to cool everyone off and Guzzo still frozen.

"GUYS!" That was Huxely. "We got ourselves a tunnel!" He then ran downstairs into the basement. Of course Itami forgot this too!

"Looks like we got a way out." Like magic, it seemed like the whole tension just evaporated.

"Ok, we're buggin out! Move! We'll continue this later." Said McCullin. Itami wasn't sure who he was talking to as he was facing away from them. The group went downstairs into the under-levels, the lights providing them a means to see like for Itami before.

"Holy shit. I didn't know stuff like this existed." Sasagawa said.

"Possibly been here for years, no evidence of working whatsoever, you'd need a lot more time otherwise." Kuwahara commented. "We should be careful, we may come across hostiles."

"And get outta here as fast as we can. If I recall correctly, the center of the fort is uhhhhh… THIS WAY!" Itami said, pointing and going off in a direction.

"So we're just going to trust his word?" Huxely asked.

"You got a better idea?" Wataru questioned.

"Yeah, anywhere he ain't goin."

"Fine by us. Let's go people." Itami said, resulting in his team slowly leaving the Americans and going their own way. The run was silent as the sounds of battle were yet again muffled as they navigated the maze of underground tunnels.

"Hey, you ok, Itami-san?" Nishina asked going up next to him.

Itami let out a sigh. "I don't know, Nishina-san. I was always told by Mitchell-dono that a leader needs to lead by example and keep his head. Yet now I see this Sgt nearly shoot his own guy. I thought we moved past that a long time ago… not to mention he exploded on us."

"The guy's a manuke. He likely needs to go into retirement or something." Kuribayashi said out loud before speaking in a hushed whisper. "Us a joke. Yeah, ok, mister 'I'll drop a nuke on an enemy.' I'll show you a joke. Give you a giftcard to Bed Bath and Blow Yourself."

"Still, say we make it. Chances are the enemy will be there in force, dug in. We can't take them all on." Kuwahara said.

"… I know… we'll just have to play it safe I guess." Itami said, moving faster.

…

After minutes of wandering the tunnels, the team found a different room, and ascended the flight of stairs, finding the inside of a storage room of food.

"Anyone hungry?" Itami joked. They continued on, the sounds of battle now getting louder. Recent chatter indicated the Coalition had now surrounded a central structure and was requesting mortar fire to pin down any hostiles there. "Bowen-dono. You there?"

" **Copy, Recon lead. What's your status?"**

"Uh… I think we're inside the enemy stronghold."

" **Say again, sounded you said you were in the enemy stronghold."**

"That's what I said. So ease up on those mortars will you? We'll see what we can do while we're in here." A confirmation followed, now Itami had to be careful. This was a smaller, but just as risky rerun of that fortress he was in last time. The enemy was alert and would descend on them even if they were going to lose. Kuwahara recommended the best thing to do would be to go out and make their way through this place however they can. He went first, opening the door to this giant storage room, to find an empty hallway. Scanning both ways, he chose right, leading to a large kitchen. Surely next was a mess hall and after that… something. Of course it didn't take long for them. The moment they exited the kitchen, they found a load of Saderans in the mess, all eating food. Though it didn't take long for them to notice. A brief moment of staring took place between the two parties.

Then the Saderans kicked their tables over and ran for the exits, two to be exact. With no time to lose, Itami ordered them to open fire. They were screwed anyway. "Get the tables properly turned, they'll be coming back for us!" Itami shouted.

"What about getting through quickly?" Kuwahara asked.

"That was before we ended up being detected by snacking legionaries!" Sasagawa took a table in the corner for himself, placing the Type 62 down with the bipod ready. The others split up to two a table, 3 tables in the corners at the opposite ends.

"You sure this is going to work, Lieutenant?" Kuwahara asked across the hall.

"I hope so. I've done it in games. The principle should be the same here." This earned groans.

"Well… I kinda see what he's saying. They'll send forces here anyway, but this way, we can keep them back, and even if they flood in and take cover, they won't be completely safe as we're covering different positions." Keiko said.

"And if we get overrun?" Shino asked with a snap.

"Then don't." Itami answered. "Mitchell-dono told me sometimes a bad call works out in the end.

"Pfft. We're gonna die." She muttered.

"Kuribayahsi-chan, if you wanna go out there and try to take on the enemy all by yourself, go ahead." He waited for a response, only to get none as she put her gun up on the flipped table and wait. The Type 89, like the older 64 had an equipped integrated bipod to facilitate accuracy. But this one could be easily removed as it was clamped to the barrel behind the bayonet lug. Also, the handguard is molded with inlets along the lower edges to accommodate the legs of the bipod for storage. So with or without, it does not hamper the soldier's grip. Each soldier readied their own bipod and waited.

 **(Cue Darker Skies Ahead, Medieval 2 Total War)**

And before they knew it, the legionaries rushed in, only to be met by 5.56 and the Sumitomo 7.62. But they just poured in and ducked for cover, regardless of how futile it may have been as they readied their crossbows. "We're committed now! Just keep shooting!" Itami cried as he reloaded. Bolts flew as bullets tore into tables and through wood, but the legionaries kept coming and shooting. Even a few elves who warranted a duck and a cry of alarm as they popped out with bows and ducked back out of the mess. The last thing anyone needed though was an enchanted arrow or something. Guess they were holding off the outside perimeter with those. The legionaries stopped for a moment, and a mage adorned in a red and orange robe with a Saderan dragon emblem on his back came forward, covering himself with a pink barrier bubble.

Of course. Everyone had to reload at a moment, and when that happened, the mage let down his barrier and lifted his hands into the air, both emitting dark purple auras and coming together to make a bigger aura, and the moment the soldiers reloaded, the mage sent the aura out and form it came a swirling blue sphere with cloudy purple swirls that ended quickly, and in its place was a feminine looking creature of fire, adorned in scanty black armor with horns, pointed ears, and two toes. It floated above the ground, looking around at the soldiers who were dumbstruck at what they saw.

Suddenly, the creature swung an arm back and threw a fire ball at Kuwahara's group, hitting the wall behind them and causing everyone to continue firing. The mage put up another barrier and ran out, but the creature was fast, taking only a few shots that didn't put it down.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"The spawn of Akurojin-no-hi?!" Cried Kuwahara seeing the charred spot on the table. The creature went into the air, spinning like a graceful ballet dancer with an arm extended outward with a hand over its head, said hand unleashing more fire like a lawn sprinklers.

"SHOOT THAT THING!" Itami ordered. While that happened, the mage would run through again, firing firebolts while the attention was on his summoned creature. This guy was fast and fluid. Not to mention shortly after, the legionaries came running in again with the intent of better putting up the tables. Their plan was simple. Use the mage and the creature to inflict panic, move the tables around them with one in front of the other. Two to hide behind to better attempt to halt the enemy defense. Then wait for the enemy to grow tired. Their plan was set into motion after the additional fire was set. Itami and a few of his teammates focused on this creature, the rest on the legionaries.

"I'm on my last two mags!" Kuribayashi shouted

"What? But you carried like 9 of them!" Was Itami's response.

"She sprayed and prayed like usual!" Kuwahara called. "Took extra clips from Azuma-san!"

"Give her a damn shotgun, amiright?" The mentioned soldier added.

"URGH! Someone give her a mag!" Itami shouted. "How's everyone else doing?"

"GOOD!" Was the essential reply

"How you over there, Sasagawa-san?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine! I already blew through 2 magazines right now! Only 2 left!" Was his sarcastic response.

"That'll work! Get some grenades ready people! Throw em out the doors!" Kuwahara ordered. The groups would throw grenades out the doors on the side opposite of their positions. The results were expected, though some of the legionaries ran. They must've learned 'Otherworld' equals 'Bad.' The explosions sounded as shrapnel tore through air, steel and flesh. But they kept coming in. "Dammit! We only brought a few grenades! I wasn't expecting a need for more!"

"Just keep shooting for now! They gotta be running out of guys!" Itami shouted. All the shelling and apache strikes had to be doing something in addition to the firefights. Still plenty of them attacking though, including the mage that kept running through.

"Kill that mage before he gets to creative!" Kuwahara cried.

"I got it! I got it!" Kuribayashi shouted. The fire creature that made it nearly hell for them to get shots out otherwise now fell onto the ground, still flaming. The Saderans retreated the moment that happened. "HAH! Look at them go! I GOT IT I GOT IT!"

"… yeah, but why's it still glowing?" Keiko asked. The body was indeed still on fire, and seemed to be getting more agitated despite being dead. Getting brighter and brighter.

"… GET DOWN!" Itami shouted, throwing the table he had over as the others immediately listened and dropping down, the body suddenly erupted into this great explosion of fire that quickly engulfed the room. It reached the tables and washed over the wood and through any cracks and openings there were. The heat that made it washed over the team, a scream being heard from Keiko. The flames dissipated as fast as they came, bodies in the mess hall were charred, burned, even turned crisp. Keiko let out more cries as he shouted he was in pain.

"MY HANDS!" He cried. Attention was given by Mari, his hands showing evidence of burns. No sooner did she begin to look at him did the legionaries run back in, the mage following and letting out more blasts of fire to the tables as he put up some barriers. It went on like this again and again. The men would rush in, get shot, and run out before coming back. Over and over and over. "How many of these guys are there?!"

"We gotta hold out! No going back now!" Kuwahara cried.

"DAMMIT! If I survive this, I'm shoving this gun right up the Lieutenant's ass!" Sasagawa cursed. Itami didn't bother getting on the radio, no way would anyone reach them in time from this. The attacks began to get more bold as the legionaries just continued to pour in. Mitchell said that war sometimes has funny ways of playing out. There was his proof. These men just didn't CARE how many they lost. Probably because they were being surrounded now.

He reloaded, only 2 mags left. He cursed and asked Azuma if there was any spare ammo. He answered yes, and threw some clips as hard as he could across the mess, one missed, the other went off course. Only two reached Itami. One went to Kuribayahsi, the other to him. It seemed in vain as legionaries were firing and reaching the tables they hid behind. Sasagawa's gun went silent, and he went for his sidearm and fired at legionaries coming at him with crossbows. Emboldened by this development, the Saderans pushed ever onward. They got closer and closer, the mage able to better operate with the SDF soldiers occupied with the legionaries and elves. So he would unleash his fire bolts again and again.

Until he fell over, dead. But it wasn't the Japanese who killed him. From the kitchen came American soldiers, the same ones from before! With more firepower and ammo on their side, the SDF team began to grow emboldened now that more legionaries fell. These men kept coming anyway, but their cause was now for naught. And if that wasn't good news, the Americans were followed by more SDF and USA soldiers. The pressure was relieved, and Itami's team was safe. "Thank Buddha." He muttered. Sitting against the wall as the additional forces began to flood the mess hall and into the outside areas.

"You alright?" Came Dixon's voice.

"Hai… now that you're here… didn't think they'd be so resolute… they all hunkered up in here?"

"Yeah. This is their last stronghold in the fortress. Reports saying any that aren't here are either captured or killed."

A sigh of relief. Itami wouldn't be dying today. "BAKA! We could've gotten killed!"

"We didn't, did we?" Itami retorted to Kuribayashi's outcry.

"So… you follow us?" Itami asked.

"Well we had a bit of a discussion with the Sarge here, then we came across more men in the tunnels, then figured that we may as well do so. After all, we got a great means of getting behind the enemy and finishing them off."

"Yeah, followin you into the belly of the beast is a dream come true! Specially for you, Kirbashi!" Came Huxely's voice.

"KURIBAYASHI! It's Kuribayashi! Ku-ri-ba-ya-shi!"

"Yeah yeah I get it."

"Now's not the time for damn jokes! We still have a fort to secure. Let's get back to it." Kuwahara ordered. Kurokawa would stay here with Keiko. First-degree burns. Though it looked like some of the damage went below the skin and was looking pretty tender.

"Dammit! My first op and I get my hands singed by a dead monster! What are the chances!?" He shouted. "If I knew this was going to happen, I'd of stayed home!"

"Relax, you just have burns. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?! I nearly ended up as yakiniku! You call that nothing major?!"

"You're still here and first-degree burns heal properly. Just a few scars here and there since some managed to reach under the skin. Don't be so uptight. You're lucky it isn't any worse." The medic said. 'And so am I.' She thought. The recon team took time to recuperate from this firefight before following the rest of the force throughout the structure. Room by room, hall by hall, ledge by ledge. It was here the Saderans began to experience a collapsing defense and went into a higher position, if they could reach it that is. There was a final level of this structure, a large square part where a number of soldiers ran into. The punishment kept coming from the tanks in the area and the apaches flying overhead. It was clearly a victory for the Coalitoin.

There was an attack, but it was called off by Bowen, who ordered the attacking forces to stand down to give the remaining enemy a chance to surrender. The building was empty save for the one big area on the top of the structure as the Coalition forces were ordered out of it. The tunnels were secure and the outside was controlled. These men couldn't go anywhere. As all this went down as the message was broadcasted via megaphone. The speaker said that escape and victory was hopeless, and their only way out was surrender.

"This is a message to the remaining forces of the Saderan Empire! Further resistance will result in your death! Strike your colors and ceasefire, or you will be destroyed!"

After that, time was given for the Saderans to respond.

"What are we fucking doing? We should just blast them into the Stone Age. They got a million more where that came from, don't they?" Kuribayashi muttered.

"Psh. We can agree on one thing there." Huxely responded. A few others agreeing.

"We got laws back home, you know."

"Oh come on. Who follows these laws anyway, am I right? Besides, these people don't even apply to the rules back home, we should just drop the mustard on em or something and end this damn thing here and now!" McCullin shouted.

"Frank, take it the fuck easy. Apply or not, we're better than that." Said Dixon.

"Gotta agree with Dixon-san there. We're no better than the enemy if we do that, even if they refuse the surrender we still need to offer it." Itami spoke.

Before any major debate could begin, an elf was sighted coming out of the shelter, waving a piece of paper in his hand before tying it to an arrow and loosening it ahead of the Coalition forces. The arrow was retrieved, and the Latin writing was translated.

 _ **Dying in battle is easy.**_

 _ **Letting you use our fort is not.**_

Before the next decision was made, the remaining Saderans attacked with whatever they had in a brave, but futile attempt. They were gunned down almost instantaneously, including the Legate. The battle was now over. Reports would put the casualties as following.

Coalition: 4,000 men. 40 vehicles.

Dead: 97

Wounded: 278

Vehicles: 9 lost/18 damaged

Saderan Empire: 5,200 men. 18 dragons. 2 ogres.

Dead: 3,798

Wounded: 1,161.

Unaccounted: 241

War beasts: All dead.

The Coalition was learning how to be more careful as the war was going now. And another fort was in their hands now.

 **7:00 P.M.**

Pina, having all she needed, was now flying back to Sadera on one of the 'Blackhawks,' a flag of her order trailing behind it.

Surely her forces wouldn't attack seeing this. She had it all in her head of how to proceed after she returned. Talk to her father, get the Senate together, and try to negotiate a peace treaty, or and least, a ceasefire. Sadera is losing only a few battles to the Coalition. But from where Pina was sitting, it was just a matter of time before the calm became the storm. It was only a matter of time before the Other-Worlders' power would prove triumphant. She could only hope she would at least be considered. Her people were stubborn, but rightly so of course. After all, ever since their days of being nothing more than a tiny town surrounded by greedy powers and the terrors of Falmart wildlife, the Saderan made the trait of 'adapt and persist' a part of their identity. It's how they rose in the long term of thousands of years from their humble beginnings into the undisputed rulers of the majority of the continent.

But this was different… Sadera's existence has been threatened many times… many times. The extent of these threats has reached to something so terrifying even the Other-Worlders themselves would likely reel in terror and flee. But she left that out when she was in their world, intentionally. It hit her once, but she forgot to mention it at the Diet for she was so scared. But after seeing Auschwitz and Chernobyl, she couldn't bear to bring it up… hopefully she wouldn't have to until it was the end of the war.

She had to think of how to get the Senate to listen, this would be a part of heated debate. No doubt. There would be those who would listen, and those who wouldn't. She played with her long hair as the thoughts danced in her head.

"Pina?" Bozes asked over the headsets they wore. Her attention was now upon the blonde knight. "Are you well?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm thinking of what I could possibly say to father, and by extension, the Senate. What I am to say to them will result in much political debate and disagreement.

"Will they even listen? They may say what you saw was just a trick, or even laugh you out entirely." Bozes added.

"I know I know… but I have to do something. If this war continues, we won't be able to stand against them for long. It's only a matter of time. And with my brothers leading assaults in other wars against our neighbors, we have armies diverted elsewhere… we should've focused completely on the Other-Worlders and THEN onto the others."

"What if you can't convince then to-"

"I MUST!" Pina shouted. "… I must… we need to stop this. Before it goes too far. If I can at least get them to see to a ceasefire. We won't have to worry about the Other-Worlders and therefore, we can focus our war efforts on the other nations. Hopefully we can get the Other-Worlders to stay in their fortress. After all, the Empire only sent the other 2 legions to guard the Gate after the disaster on the other side in Ginza."

"True true. Just… trust me when I say this will not be resolved in a way that will satisfy everyone. That much I know." Bozes said.

"Indeed… I just have to hope." The rest of the ride was silent as the city of Sadera came into view. The pilot made his thoughts clear as soon as the size was clear.

"Mother of all that is holy… THIS is the capital… you'd need an entire field army to capture this place."

"Put us down by the palace!" Pina said, pointing as she got up to the cockpit. Pointing at the collection of palaces and structures on the large hill. There was at least one good place for him to set it down. As expected dragons came at the craft. A LOT of them.

"Oh shit… oh shit oh shit man."

"Just keep going. They see my standard!" Uneasily, but carefully, the pilots did so and set down. As one would expect as well as the dragons, the guards were coming into view. A LOT of guards. She ushered the pilot to continue his descent until they were close to the ground. Pina soon disembarked with Bozes, the surprise of the guards beyond comprehension, especially as the chopper flew off. But the attention was still fixed on the princess.

"Princess Pina!" A centurion shouted. "You're… you're safe?"

"I am." She responded. "Fear not, legionnaire. I was not harmed while I was within the company of the Other-Worlders. But the time of surprise must be done now. Take me to my father!" Her order was met with results as two men escorted her into the palace and to the throne room. One went ahead of them to deliver his report of what was happening. Pina was now standing outside the throne room, the door opening. There was Molt on the throne, with an anxious look on his face. The minute his eyes rested upon Pina, they bulged open. He stepped right off of his throne and rushed right to her. She barely got a word in before he grabbed her and held her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Father!"

"Praise to Flare, Miritta, Lunaryr and Deldort! You're safe!" He cried, voice cracking. "I was a damned fool for letting you go like that! I swear I won't let you off like that again! Are you hurt?!"

"Father, I'm ok!" Pina said, getting herself into a more comfortable hug.

"I will never forgive myself for this! I will make the Other-Worlders pay for this! Someway… in time."

"Father," she began, "that's just it. I didn't escape. The Other-Worlders let me go."

Molt was caught off guard. Looking at his daughter in shock. "… what?"

"They let me go… in fact, they brought me here."

Molt was without a doubt, was absolutely shocked by what he was hearing. He's heard of letting leaders and high value individuals before… but THIS? From the OTHER-WORLDERS? Who wiped out any who faced them?

"Father. I… I have seen the other side." He grew pale. "Father… we MUST talk. We MUST get the Senate organized." Her voice was low and dead-serious, but she sounded mad at herself. "Father… we… I… the Other-Worlders have much history… they are not a single force, they are an alliance of many nations on the other side who are afraid. They are afraid of the Gate, they are afraid of us. But… father we need to negotiate with them!"

"… what… what are you saying?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"We need to talk to them. We need to gather the Senate and discuss the beginnings of a peace treaty or even a ceasefire!" Pina cried.

"Pina… are you hearing yourself? We have lost battles yes, but we are close to adapting, we know how we can fight the Other-Worlders… indeed it will be costly, but we need a victory if-"

"IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE!" She yelled. Taking him off guard. "Father… please. It matters not what we have. The Other-Worlders have been in many wars themselves over the years. This year to them is 2016, ever since their year of 1914, war has evolved far more violently as the weapons they have now were in their infancy still. Their iron beasts are not beasts, they are war machines operated by people! Their technology is far more advanced than our own. They fought wars over time in their world since that year I mentioned, they killed SO many of themselves and made weapons far more terrifying than what we've seen. Weapons they may consider using if we continue. They've killed each other for land, power, ideology, even hatred! They-"

"ENOUGH!" Molt's shout echoed in the chambers, bringing silence to Pina's ranting. She now stood silent and deathly still. Molt continued in a calmer more gentle voice. "I… will see we have a meeting tomorrow. There, you will tell the Senate what you've seen… but think well on this… even I am having trouble believing this. Rory has returned recently. I take it she too has been over there? Along with Bozes here?" Pina nodded slowly. "… then I suppose she too should take part in this. Sleep well, Pina. You've earned it." He let the throne room after that.

Pina let out a sigh, only getting a look of concern from Bozes. All she could do now is hope.

 **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAND done. *PHEW* thought I'd never get this done before the month ended. I had some serious issues with the fort battle. Make it as good as I could. But I think I did a decent job. Here you peeps go, the next chap will cover more of Itami's thoughts and another mission with Mitchell. Hopefully longer than the last one. XD** **For those of you familiar with Mabel, you surly noticed she is different from her canon version. This is intended, I didn't get that far in the manga, but I was dissatisfied with her from the wiki. SO I made changes to make her into a proper apostle of light and justice. As for Faye, she is completely made up. You can thank mah bud RabidArmenian for both of these, especially Faye. Ok, see ya laters! XD**


	24. Problems Galore

**AN: This AN is going to be… a bit unpleasant. I'm not gonna open this AN with a 'where I've been' speech. You already know what I'm gon' say there. But it's about my reviews. OH nonononono. Nothing's wrong with them, except for one thing… the guest reviews. Lately I've been getting some that have warranted me to try and respond. But as these are guest reviews I can't. It's really annoying.**

 **But I wanna address this. To the guests out there. Don't just be a guest, be a true reader. Make yourself an account so you can follow and fav, that way you never have to constantly look it all up and get alerts!**

' **But I don't write stories.' You don't HAVE to! There are plenty of people following me that don't write stories, be they aspiring or just plain viewers. I get favs and follows to grow the popularity, you get notifications and a better link to speak to me if need be. WE ALL WIN! :D And to the story.**

 **Oh yeah, I hear Siege is getting a royale mode… so yeah… that's uh… kinda sad but hey what can ya do? :P**

 **Fort 8:00 P.M.**

"Guy sticks a gun in my face and threatens an ally. Don't you think that's enough to get me a transfer out of this unit?"

"You ever consider writing to your congressman?"

"Yeah. That's very friggin' funny."

Itami could care less about the petty issues of Guzzo right now. The hours passed with the sun coming closer to the horizon. He was back to writing in his journal about everything that had transpired in the recent timeframe.

 _We took another fort. That's 3 forts the enemy doesn't have now. 1 burned to the ground. The others in our hands for our own use. I was supposed to just perform recon with my team, but life decides to throw a fast one and throw us into a battle. It's the first one I ever had since Mitchell-dono's intervention in my life. This battle was without a doubt intense and insane. I ended up nearly dying… no joke, I almost died. I went face to face with a legionary. Guy kept that same damn expression on his face that was characteristic of his breed. Blank and emotionless. It's far more disturbing than if he yells or snarls, and I can see why. It's messed up. I shot him after remembering I had my pistol when my rifle was knocked away… how could I forget the damn pistol? I must be the dumbest man alive after all._

 _The enemy sure is full of surprises. There was one last dragon after it was said they were all dead. But that wasn't the shock. There that mage who killed the AA tanks, it had to be him I think. He summoned a damn fire creature. It flew and tossed fire, duh. Not only that, it blew into a fiery explosion after death and burned Keiko-san. He's being a baby right now though. Only some minor burns thankfully… though I don't blame him for overreacting. When this war first started, that was me… hell it's still me. I ended up doing some recon after all after the battle, checking for any enemy forces lingering around. But I found none. I'm thankful… I can't bear anymore for now. I'm getting more used to the battles… slowly and carefully, but I still struggle. But it's after the battles that I dread… usually when I sleep. I'm due for a checkup on my mental state. I should get some of that sleep medicine or something. I wonder if I'll see that legionary in my nightmares tonight. And of course, I nearly make a blunder of myself… I think… I feel as though I made a bad move there as I led my team into the mess hall and basically got us cornered. But I felt it was the right move, I mean they knew we were inside their last stronghold so it only made sense for them to go and attack us. Not sure what would've happened if those Yanks didn't show up in time._

 _If that wasn't enough, I was nearly shot by McCullin-san… he was really upset. I think it was just the battle getting to him or something but I can't be sure. I feel as though he was legitimate in his threats. To me and Guzzo-san. He threatened to shoot him and kill me. He even went as far as to insult us and our country… I feel so mad about it. Like I want to rip his face of yet I don't. I don't know what to do about this. The lessons that Mitchell-dono has told me are being challenged and I don't know what to think about it. I guess I should talk to him about it._

 _The fort is ours, but the Saderans were persistent in their defense, even when it meant their deaths. Is that so bad? To my understanding, there's a lot of people willing to go so far. But I can't help but wonder if it was necessary even when they attacked… we won. Before we gave the ultimatum, we defeated their whole force. It wasn't just some scouting party, it was the entire garrison. Was it even necessary? Sure they didn't surrender, but I think that was desperation and fear as much as defiance and patriotism. I'm pretty sure Americans did the same in the Artemis invasion. But this isn't like that. No it's not like that at all. We gunned them down when their remaining resistance was pointless and barely a threat._

 _I think that's all I could say for now._

He packed his journal back into his pack and grabbed his rifle. He and his team would be going back to the fortress. Another team would be coming in to relieve them. Third Recon would have other things to look after. Other soldiers were patrolling and collecting broken pieces of building and road. He knew his team was nearby, their vehicles were ok, believe it or not. They brought them in after the battle, and the Mitsubishi that rolled over was only dented and damaged. He would be going to bed shortly.

His team meanwhile was within one of the damaged barracks. Only a few bunks left as the rest of the structure was collapsed. Kurokawa wrapping bandages around Keiko's hands. The team had a few lamps and some glow sticks on hand. These were on and placed around the room as they mingled. It was at least a couple of hours after the battle ended, but the stress still lingered.

"So that happened." Kurata said looking at the ceiling. "We end up thrown into a battle and we do well."

"Only because of luck." Tozu muttered cleaning his glasses. "Itami did fairly well until he gave the orders to go into the enemy stronghold and use tables to protect us."

"We only had so much ammo left. I literally only had 50 round left!" Sasagawa shouted. "Worst part is we nearly got overrun, helped or not."

"We're safe though, take it easy."

"Perhaps we should go back to Italica. We can be overrun by cat maids." Sasagawa sarcastically said.

"Oh, you're gonna bring that up, eh?" Kurata said.

"That's all you care about though. If it's not about the mission, you're going on and on about your fetish." Tozu commented.

"Yeah so?"

"Ugh. I can't even begin to describe how I tolerate you." Tozu ended up just turning over in the bunk he occupied and sat there.

"Hey, you know something smart guy?" Kurata began getting angry.

"What?"

"You think you're SOOOOO cool with your big brain, but you decide to pop into a profession that basically argues with how you think things work. You're like the character who thinks he's a damn genius or something!"

"I don't see you doing anything about it! Why are you so adamant on defending that moron?"

"As far as I'm concerned, his attitude keeps us from being deeply affected by this damn war! He's got the nightmares like the rest of us but he still keeps a smile on his face!"

"We don't need smiles, we need action and direction like Mitchell-dono can bring us! Why did he leave us with that idiot?!" Sasagawa shouted getting in on the argument. "We nearly died!"

"And we survived!" Nishina. "This is the army for the love of it all! Every battle we fight is sure to be like this!"

"We're a recon team in the SDF! We should've just walked away when the bullets started flying! We shouldn't even be here!"

"ENOUGH!" The sound of Kuwahara roaring silenced the developing argument. The old man had that look in his eyes and his mouth clenched. "Idiot or not I think we're very damn lucky he told us to pack behind those tables. If we just followed the enemy we may have ended up dead. Kurata-san! Ignore his banter! Tozu-san! Not another word about the lieutenant. That goes for you too, Sasagawa-san and Kuribayashi-shan! He did well if you ask me. Sure he had some screw ups here but it can happen to anyone." That got the attention of everyone. Mostly the unimpressed ones. Kuribayashi especially.

"How can you say that? I mean he may not be a real creep like I thought but he's still an idiot! He got lucky today." She cried out. "Especially seeing as you're far more experienced than any of us!"

"No one is born a Napoleon. Even then he's a Lieutenant. What do you expect him to do? Win the war on his own with above-average intellect and strategic planning? We're a recon team, and that's probably why he was put in charge of us. Do you even know what a recon team does, Kuribayashi-chan?"

"…"

"I'll explain it _again._ We explore the outside of friendly areas to gain information about natural features and other activities. We go between force recon and simple surveillance. But we never directly engage the enemy. The battle at Alnus, Italica and here were simply times when we had to engage the enemy. It's more than I care for. Remember this. Now calm down and suck up what happened, and be grateful you're alive." Kuwahara stepped out of the barrack after that, leaving the team without their superior personnel.

"He's right you know." Tozu said. "If it called for it, we'd get in, maybe do some damage, but after that, we need to run. Otherwise we go in and leave."

"Why? We outmatch these guys? Our casualties are getting smaller from before. In fact, why don't we just bomb their capital and call it a day? Even then, we can hit their fields and all that." Kuribayashi asked, calmer.

"That's underestimating your enemy. You saw what these people are willing to do. And they're learning how to better counter us. They got crossbows and these fancy arrows that have magic properties. We could hit their capital, but you've seen those dragobns. Able to fly up with the jets wayyyyy up there. Plus hitting their grain fields and all that, not only hitting civilian centers is sure to piss off the public back home. It always pisses someone off." Tozu answered.

"Right. That's right." Nishina said. "And on the realm of magic, so far we had magic barriers, offensive magic, summoning monsters, and of course the war beasts… how much more does Sadera have? Surely they got more than we've seen at this point."

"Don't jinx us! Just don't." Kurata cried.

"Yeah, I'd rather stay with suffering from burns." Keiko muttered. "Well… maybe we can take a day of leave or something… if we're lucky anyway."

"First battle and you're already wanting to go home?" Kuribayashi asked.

"I'd like to… but I may as well settle with the fact I get to live another day." The young soldier, now done getting his hands wrapped, went down on the bunk he sat in. "Yeah… I could lay on the floor and not care."

Silence lingered for a moment after that comment. "So uh…" Furuta began, "Kuribayashi-san. Why didn't you bury the lieutenant out in that forest when you went on your training run with him?" Suddenly, the spotlight was on her, and she tensed up a bit.

"I… uh… well. I wasn't real chummy with him, that's for sure. He's an idiot, couldn't read a map like anyone else, but I had to trust him since I couldn't read one. We ended up finding all the targets and get out without firing a shot. Only because stealth was crucial."

"Sooo why didn't you kill him out there or anything?" Tozu asked.

"Well… we talked a bit about why we joined in the first place. He ended up taking 2 times to get in. I had to do it 3 times. Though when I asked him about that… he was a bit of a different person. I mean sure he talks about supporting his hobby and all, but he answered me by saying he didn't even know how he lasted so long. Something about friends in high places that were no longer there." The concept of Itami having friends in high places got mixed reactions from the other teammates. "Yeah, I know. But he just said they're gone now. Later we were talking about our nightmares the previous night. He said he couldn't sleep until he read something. I figured he had a wet dream, betting it was me. But he goes on to ask me how I slept and I told him about the nightmares. He said he had the dream about the trenches too. About the kid he saved that day and the guy who died in front of his face. He goes on to tell me that he uses his obsession as something to eat his worries away, and in this case. It's an escape for him. He's not like every other otaku we think of. At first anyway. But he was sincere about it, claiming it's just a fantasy for him, not a desire. He likes it just because he does." The feeling she felt when first learning the facts had the same effects on the team.

"You sure he wasn't saying it as a means to eventually get in your pants or something?" Kurata asked.

"What did you just say?"

"What he's _trying_ to say is, are you sure he's being legitimate about what he's saying?" Tozu asked.

"Yeah… when he spoke he didn't have that same bored look or that dorky smile. He looked… sad or… even a bit angry about it. I think it's safe to say he's being serious, even if he's a moron and a creep… I think he's at the very least a nice guy… though this doesn't excuse him from being an idiot of course… I need to go get some air." And now the hand to hand fighter was gone.

"… so uhhhhhh. Anyone wanna hear about this new dish idea I came up with?" Furuta asked.

All the while, at least around an hour later, Itami had made his way up to the walls, He was sitting on the top of one of the towers looking out over the plains. The sun was basically gone now, and the stars were out. There was a single moon like back home, but it had a bluer glow along with in the distance, some auroras like the northern lights. He only had a manga book with him and he was looking at it already. So he was relying on something else to get his mind off the battle. Funny how it happens not even one day after the battle. After Itami nearly dies. He couldn't help but wonder if it was fate laughing at him or just another pure coincidence. He didn't feel like himself… at least seeing the bodies being gathered. All of a sudden, this battle shows up, and he's no longer bothered by the sight of bodies after killing a legionary up close. Is something wrong with him? Is he becoming some kind of emotionless veteran like in popular media? It's just slowly building up and working on him in a strange unique way?

He didn't know. And right now he didn't care. He just wanted to be able to be able to get this feeling off of him and be able to sleep. He would likely talk to Mitchell when he got back, and get evaluated on his performance. That's why he was here looking at the sky. He had his manga, but it just wasn't really working right now. Maybe later. But not tonight. Other soldiers would come across him, perhaps steal a glance, but they would keep moving on. So Itami didn't pay much attention to them until he heard a familiar voice.

"Rough day huh sir?" Itami looked up, seeing Kuwahara coming over.

"Kuwahara-san… you could say that… just some thoughts bugging me is all. You know how it is I'm sure… the whole issue with…" He was silent for a moment. "Kuwahara-san… you're a veteran right? What did you do about the nightmares? Do you still have them?"

"Of course I do… Operation Ocean Shield wasn't all about sailing around and blowing up speedboats with Otobreda guns. We had to kick down some doors and worry about some technical… it's scary shit. And that's not counting my participation in the Reconstruction and Support Group in Iraq." The older soldier took a seat next to the Lt, looking up as well. "That corner of the world, at that time. Doesn't matter what you're doing, if you're not from there, you're a target. If you're from there, you're still a target. People will try to kill you just for looking at you funny… and now that I think of it… Iraq." He gave a sigh and just pulled his helmet over his eyes, his mouth slightly exposing gritting teeth. "Ever since I got there I felt nothing but contempt for those people. There was one kid there though, and his dad. They were good people just living there and trying to get through, you know? Got along with them nicely. That didn't last long though… one day we wake up and we learn they were killed by some scumbags just for talking to us. It's always gotta be about tribal differences or some sect separation or just some brainless foreign presence feeling. Everything else is secondary, then the leader is removed and instead of taking a chance for a new life they decide to tear each other apart as well as the people rebuilding their country."

His fists were getting noticeably firmer and his teeth were being exposed in a quiet expression of rage. "You see shit that haunts you, and see just how low people can be… it forever shattered my perception about Arabs. Sure it's nice and peaceful in comparison to before, but you ask me it's only a matter of time. People like to say how the place is full of culture and wisdom, but this isn't the days of the Seljuks or Fatamids anymore. They stopped because after the Blacklist failed they just got tired of grabbing their AKs and running out into the streets. Before you know it, they're gonna grab their crap weapons and start shooting anyone who doesn't agree with them. Kill em all I say and let their god or whatever sort them… I'm sorry. I'm not really helping, am I?"

"Wellll I'd be lying if I said yes." Itami said in an unsure tone.

"Heh… sorry sorry. Well what I mean to say is I do have nightmares still. I can still see that kid's body tied to that telephone pole without a head. I can still hear their demented praises. And as for here. It's hard to get the images out of your head even after so long. Doesn't matter who you are or where you come from. I just hope to Buddha or whatever you don't have to go through that. Though looking at what we have here in this war. Who knows? But take this little advice from me. Don't hide it. But if you gotta, don't hide it from your team or your doctor. Get help and get it soon. I learned that the hard way, but I was lucky enough to have been able to recover. Even then, I don't feel like I can take any responsibility above sergeant. That's why I'm still here at my age." Kuwahara got up from his seat and looked back to his superior. "You're not alone in this, Itami-dono. If you need to talk to someone I'm right here. You know… in case you have no one else at the time. I guess you could say I see a bit of myself in you."

Itami watched his second-in-command head back before going back to looking at the sky. He wasn't sure what to think of what Kuwahara said. He knew that when the older gentleman began to talk, it was something he felt strongly about from personal experience. Not that he blamed him. He was no expert on the Middle East, politics and all that is confusing enough for him as is. All he really knows about it is America at fault, Islam insurgents, all that usual jazz along with Israel and the proxy wars that existed between Iran and Saudi Arabia. That's it. Though everything that Kuwahara has told him now was enough to get him thinking what he may end up seeing in this war. He's already seen comrades die in front of him and the enemy up close. He already knew what he would be seeing in his sleep.

He grabbed the manga he had with him, hoping to relieve some of the inevitable images he'd see when he shut his eyes. Mei-Com always helped him out when he was feeling down or apprehensive. But Kuwahara's words weighed on him. Funny how other humans are easier to dehumanize than animals or insects. Especially nowadays. The Mideast may be rebuilt but the wounds on both sides are still there. Itami doesn't follow such things nor know them well, but from what he's heard, Caldwell's policies not only extended to relations and military action, but also oil. Something about Saudi Arabia being dependent with its oil economy and purchasing of arms, in contrast to their Iranian rivals and Caldwell using that as leverage in getting the rich nation to stop any hostile actions against Iran, while at the same time, Russia's friendship with the United States following the Ultranationalist coup left Iran feeling like it was without a vital friend and as unable to act. That, along with people just tired of all the fighting in the Middle East after the Blacklist led to the eventual reconstruction. The tension still remains of course. Thinking of that, a thought came to him. Could the same thing happen here?

"No Itami, don't think about that. You're gonna read Mei-Com." He went back to his reading, and a small chuckle came from his lips as he saw the crew of maids having to clean up yet another mess.

 **July 27** **th** **9:30 A.M. 39 days after Ginza.**

 **Temple of Emroy.**

Rory stirred, then woke from her slumber. She nearly forgot what it was like to sleep in her bed here in the temple.

The light was shining through her stained glass windows of purple, red and black. She successfully pushed off the desire for more sleep and left her bed to grab her garments. She would have to be quick, as today Pina would be meeting with the Senate, and she would have to be there too. She goes for her longer, more ornate clothes with skirt, sleeves and hood. Covering her body more and looking a bit more religious if you will. She takes a moment to ensure it's all on properly and makes way to leave the temple. Down the steps into the main chambers, a curtsey to the statue of Emroy and out into the streets. The fountain still running with its glowing water. There, were two individuals Rory immediately recognized them as the apostles of knowledge and learning. Tacitus and Hella. Both human and wearing rather ornate togas to match their gods' colors.

"Hey you two." She said, gaining their attention. Tacitus bore a likeness of a Roman aristocrat and a face of a young adult. Hella of a red-head color of short hair and a matching age range.

"Rory Mercury. Apostle of Emroy. I was wondering where you were." Tacitus said rolling a scroll he had in his possession. Hella gave a friendly wave.

"Here, there and abit everywhere." Rory said with a smirk. "How have you two been?"

"Well, Hella here stuck her head into a dragon's mouth when inspecting its teeth."

"Shut up Tacitus." She muttered. Rory let out a chuckle. Hella was the learning apostle, though it seemed she took it too far and had to 'relearn' much of her lessons. It's happened before. She could be a fairly oblivious.

"Nothing learned, nothing gained right?" Rory asked

"Well she IS the apostle of learning."

Hella was putting her fingers together and looking sheepishly around. "I uh… I wanted to see if it really was big enough to swallow a man whole." Silence followed after that explanation. "I was bored. She added. Causing Rory to place a hand to her forehead and let out a small sigh of annoyance.

"Which dragon?"

"Guess." Hella responded.

"Earth Dragon? They're big enough to eat a person whole. Twilight dragon… water dragon… mountain dragon… air dragon… don't tell me you stuffed your head in one of the Black Dragon's mouths.

"…" Hella's silence left Rory even more annoyed.

"And you did it because you were bored?"

"Yes."

"And where were you when she was doing this?" Rory asked Tacitus.

"Running to stop her when one of her chroniclers told me what was going on."

"*Sigh* At least you weren't eaten. Urgh." Rory muttered.

"Indeed… got back together with Mabel, I see… that marble column there tells the whole story." Hella's comment was directed to the column that Faye had slammed into when going after Mabel. It still had the imprint of her face. With a smooching expression. "That's fixable, right?"

"Depends on whether or not the priestesses decide to keep it. Or auction it to the masses." Tacitus said with a smirk.

"Hohohohohoooooooo. Ooooooh I can see it now. Entire lovers of the Love Apostle gathering to buy the column with their leader's face upon it in all it mushy glory!" Rory said waving a hand and eliciting laughs. The sound of metal clanking together caught their attention, and lo and behold they found Mabel herself running towards them, panic in her face as she sped towards the fountain. "Oh look, it's the fearless hero of justice." She says in a mocking tone.

"SHUTTEH THOU MOUTH!" She cried in anger as she ducked straight into the fountain.

"Typical behavior." The knowledge apostle mumbled out loud. Following that was the sound of heels hitting the ground and getting closer. There was Faye herself.

"Hello my friends, do you know where she went?" The answer came in a direction… actually 3 different ones. Her eyes grew narrow as suspicion rose. "I sense lies."

"But one tells the truth. Which one is telling the truth?" Asked Tacitus.

"… mmmmmmm… good point." Following that, she chose a path and the three waited for a few minutes until she was out of earshot.

Rory broke the silence. "Sooooo how long is she going to hide in there?"

"As long as it takes." Tacitus's answer went without saying. So many times this has happened, Mabel and Fay make eye contact, Faye loses it and chases her, Mabel escapes. Repeat. Rory leaned over and saw Mabel's blue face as she held her breath, even if she didn't really need air. Rory could see fire in the knight's eyes as she looked at her, and just blew a raspberry at her. One could swear the water began to boil with that. And she made a move to attack Rory again, but attempting to lunge at someone while wading through water is hard for anyone.

In a deadpan voice, Rory asked, "Done yet?"

"NEVER FOUL ONE!"

"Yeah, thought so. HEY FAYE! I THINK I FOUND A LEAD!" Mabel immediately diverted her priorities and ran away yet again. "And there she goes again, bravely running in the opposite direction. Better than dealing with the number one cause to my headaches." She remarked.

"I hear you, Rory." Hella said.

"Speaking of headaches, where's that obnoxious winged harlot apostle of you know who? Since she's always around whenever I show up here."

Rory was of course speaking of Gisselle, apostle of Hardy. "She's here somewhere."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh, when will that ho learn NO means NO?" The issue at hand was quite simple. Hardy wanted Rory to be her bride, but Rory didn't want any of that. So Hardy will every once in a while send Gisselle after her to drag her to the underworld to take a place at Hardy's side. One would imagine this to enrage Emroy or cause some kind of friction between the gods. But… actually it usually ends up being something trivial or stupid. Like in those tomfoolery cartoons."

"… what's a ho?"

"Don't you mean the gardening tool?" Rory realized the word she learned from the Other-World would pass over the heads of her fellow apostles and Saderan people.

"It's uh… Other-World slang for whore."

"… you've been to the other side?" Asked Tacitus in disbelief.

"Yes. It's… something else I tell you." Without any warning, Hella grabbed her and shook Rory like a ragdoll with a face that screamed 'TELL ME.'

"TELL US! WHAT IS IT LIKE?! TELL US EVERYTHING!"

"Hella, stop!" Tacitus shouted.

"LEeeeTt MmEe GgOoOoOoOo!" Rory shouted between shakes. After a few more shakes, the energetic learner let Rory go, her eyes spinning for a moment. She began a careful explanation. She wouldn't go into total detail, but she would mention the important parts. How the Other-World has no magic. Technology runs rampant and supreme. Entire nations long past the days of monarchs and empires, and so many complex relationships to cover the history books. Hella stood tall after this, pointing to the sky and shouting at the top of her lungs for the entire city to hear, "WE ARE GOING TO THE OTHERSIDE OF THAT GATE! I MUST KNOW! I MUST LEARN! I WANNA SEE KNEW THINGS!" Rory cringed and went into panic mode after that statement.

"WHOA! We cannot just waltz on over there and say "Hello, we are the apostles of Elange and La, goddesses of knowledge and learning respectively, and we would like to go to your world to learn about it like Rory did.' No way they'd let us in. In case you've forgotten, WE'RE AT WAR!" Tacitus stated firmly. Hella immediately turned and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Aaaaaaw but I wanna gooooooooo." She whined… rather cutely.

"Here we go again." Rory said with an annoyed deadpan.

"Mmmmmm… stop it Hella… stoooooooooop." He said, trying not to look.

"Pweaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!?" Rory resisted the urge to plant her face into the fountain out of sheer annoyance. No matter how hard Tacitus tried, Hella persisted and tried harder to get him to agree

"Here comes the hug. She'll smother him until he agrees." Rory whispered, but before any move could be made, Hella was suddenly run over by a now present Faye, hearts for pupils.

"You said you know where she went?!" Silence. "… something wrong?" A point and a look down later. "OOOO I'M SORRY HELLA!" It was here Rory let out a loud groan.

"I'll ask them if it's ok when I go back!" Hella immediately sprang back up as if nothing happened.

"OH YAY! PLEASE LET HER DO IT!" She begged as she latched onto him. He let out a heavy sigh and said he would agree to this.

"And when I do, you will sit your butt where you usually sit until I get approval, I don't need you to sneak into the fort. Even though you can't die you'll have a daylong headache." But the words Rory spoke flew straight over Hella's head as she was too busy thanking Tacitus's generosity with a barrage of kisses. He didn't look to thrilled about it, in the way that this has happened before. Letting out a sigh and a comment on the things he has done for her. "… do me a favor Tacitus and tie her up just in case. I don't want her to sneak in there. She's good at that and she may make things work."

"She won't. She'll be tied to me until then… no joke. I just landed a night with her doing this." He monotoned. Rory made a snicker.

"So where's the bright and sparkly Apostle of Flare?" She asked. Tacitus groaned more.

"Don't mentioned her, or she'll come! That's how it works here!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaah. Been so long since I've been here."

"Well I'm gonna go BEFORE she shows up. Farewell."

"You're gonna leave a fellow apostle behind?" Rory asked.

"Yep, and if you're smart you'll leave before-" A jovial voice suddenly filled the air with a 'HELLO ALL!' The declaration was met with a glow that got brighter even on this day. Coming forward was an elf with blazing orange hair and matching eyes. A shining feminine toga of white and orange and a golden laural wreath shaped like wings around her head. Granham, apostle of Flare, God of the Sun. "DAMNATION!"

"I HAVE TO GO TO!" Rory cried, "SENATE MEETING!" She ran off without giving a second thought and ran all the way to the senatorial chambers.

 **10:35 A.M. Senatorial Chambers.**

Pina was sitting in the halls outside the main chambers, slowly pacing.

She wore her usual toga and caligae. Same for Bozes who was at her side. She did not sleep well, this moment repeating itself in her head over and over again. Here she was about to try to convince the Senate to stop this war in at least a ceasefire. This would be no easy task. Sadera was DEFINED by war. They were bred for it. The readiness for battle is intense, it's inborn. To stop a war, even for a ceasefire is not a popular idea unless the Senate decides to come up with it. An agreement to stop the war, or even a ceasefire would be highly unpopular as it would stop the fighting when the Coalition had forts and Italica, all things Sadera would strike back for in some way. The news of the taking of yet another castrum (Latin for fort) had arrived recently and here she was to try and convince them to stop. Her luck couldn't get any worse, surely not. That was Castrum Vinovia. It was one of two of the only forts that covered the areas near the former vassals. Last Pina heard they were being confederated into the empire after the defeat of the Allied Army, and it seems the process was nearly complete. The other fort was closer to the lands, sitting near a small southern mountain range. That meant Sadera would be barred on any approach from the east.

It would be a bit of an issue with moving for an attack on the Coalition, but hopefully movements towards the Ictan Peninsula could make the longer route through the vassals, it was another route used before anyway. The Other-Worlders she wanted peace with, the other nations could be subject to whatever. She cared little for them right now. Ever since she got back, everyone had asked her about her harrowing moments in the Other-World, assuming she was a prisoner, and given how she returned via their means in a healthy state, a hostage.

Now a hostage back then and a hostage now were NOT the same thing. Back then, hostages were individuals who were sent away in exchange for an agreement of some kind, be it an end to a war, a trade agreement, an alliance, etc etc. They were treated more like guests than prisoners. Given good food and quarters, some kind of contact perhaps. All the essentials. And despite the possibility of being executed in the cases of the very worst, hostages were treated well at all times. It's hard to not imagine that she could've easily been considered a hostage for the Coalition at the time, even though she did it of her own free will.

"Princess." Bozes's voice broke her thoughts, causing Pina to take a moment to look at her.

"What, what what is it?"

"Sorry, you just haven't stopped pacing for over an hour now." A sigh escaped her lips as she took a look to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bozes… I have a lot on my mind."

"I know."

"I mean, I have already stated Sadera could very well be defeated by this force, but I'm thinking on the long-term. What this will cost us and how it will impact our future. It will take many lives to fight regardless of outcome, and who is to say none can take advantage of that when we are at a weak time? I mean… Hannibal, the Ictuns… maybe some rebellion or an invasion fleet… or those… undead fiends? I am not sleeping well."

"One thing at a time, Pina. That's what my father has always told me and it's what you should do."

"But that's just it!" She responded to Bozes's attempt to lighten her mood. "This is what will decide the next step. If my motion is cast aside I will have no next step and will have to hope we are not weakened by the Other-Worlders, I barely had time to better explain the balance of power in this world I was so enchanted by their technology and history!"

"You mean… you mean the Lich King…"

"Anyone, but especially HIM… please Hardy, Zufmuut and your fellow gods, DO NOT let him take action." Pina whimpered slightly.

"Pina, calm, think of what you will tell them when you enter." Bozes reasoned.

"Assuming they do."

"At least get them to consider a ceasefire, reason will win out in the end." Pina took back to her pacing after that. "Look at it this way, try to convince them to take this ceasefire on something that blends our needs with theirs. Like this, we have enough fronts in this time, we don't need the Other-Worlders at our backs while trying to take over the rest of the continent, and since they don't even know of the Lich King or much of the rest of this world…"

"I know I know! I just think they won't listen to me."

"Perhaps they will listen to me then." The voice of Rory herself caught their attention, in her longer more elaborate clothes as she approached. "Forgive me for being late, had a run-in with you know who and her 'maiden.'"

"You and Mabel still go at it, do you not?" Bozes asked Rory before a small curtsey.

"Urgh, don't bring it up. She's _SO BORING_ after all those years of fights… pointless I say. All because our patron gods argued over who would take Meritta's hand." Yet another story that Pina and her knights had fawned over, and their current apostle of Zufmuut serving as a source of inspiration. It all made Rory sick. "So, do you know what you're going to say? I can step in from time to time but it's ultimately up to you to convince them. I cannot bring myself into a total involvement in mortal affairs like this."

"I know I know… yes, I have an idea. I just need to think it over in my-" Unfortunately for Pina, the Senate doors had opened, two guards exiting.

"Like I was saying," Bozes continued in a whisper, "get some kind of ceasefire so the Other-Worlders will be off our backs, and when they're ready they can get back to a war. Hopefully it won't come to that, but we need to sell it that way"

"Your highness, your holiness. They are ready for you." One said. The moment of truth. Pina took a deep breath, put on her bravest face possible with a straight spine and head held high and went in, followed by Rory and Bozes. The chambers were silent, the senators all waiting patiently for the session to start. Those who were present that is. Others were in the field alongside the princes in war, which was no surprise of course. Her father was there in his throne, robes and toga donned and regal. She would take a seat by his side, Bozes into the seats of the senators, and Rory would stand beside the Excelsior guards. All in preparation to call the meeting into session. Silence was held until an elderly man tapped his cane onto the floor.

"The Senate is now in session. The princess Pina Co Lada is to take the floor." He spoke in a raspy voice, quiet voice. Pina was giving a short 'go for it' look by her father, and another deep breath was taken. She slowly stood, moved forward and into the center of the floor, surrounded by the circular bleachers of the Senate. She took a moment to speak, finding the words needed, then slowly, opened her mouth and began her speech.

"Fellow Saderans… senators of our empire… surely you are shocked at how I was willfully returned by the Other-Worlders to the Mother City and to stand before you this day… I myself cannot believe it." She paused a moment. "Undoubtedly you have _many_ questions. All of which I shall to my best to answer in due time. First, their hold on Italica is indeed real and present as of now. They have told me their plans for the city are more benevolent than thought. They have declared to me before I have returned that they are prepared to give back the city as a gesture of good faith." Murmurs began until her hand went up. "That shall be explained. Not only have I been to their fort, I have, as some know, been to their world." The silence returned. "That is correct… I, Princess Pina Co Lada of Sadera have been to the Other-World." Another moment passed, and the Senate began to erupt in activity as the Senators went in a frenzy of questions.

The banging of the cane, and the Excelsiors bashing their scutii with their gladii, brought silence. "… their world is something out of a dream. Their technology is far advanced beyond our own, yet not a trace of magic exists there." The murmurs began again, more loudly. "I couldn't believe it myself. It is true. The Gate leads to a country on the other side called Japan. It is an island nation, bearing similarities to the Miwan people in history and culture. As it turns out, the Other-Worlders, otherwise known as the Coalition is NOT one nation, it is a whole alliance of Other-World nations with agreements and mutual pacts with each other, and Japan happened to be allied with many.

"They have approximately 7 nations offering full support with several others in a limited support fashion, 2 of these full support nations possess the strongest militaries of their world, the others formidable in their own rights. I have visited Italy, a land rich in history, including an ancient power known as Rome. A people with whom WE are recognized by the Other-Worlders as being VERY similar too." Silence. "And I have proof here!" A gesture led to the approach of a servant, who granted her a bag from the Other-World. She reached into said bag and pulled out a book in unfamiliar writing, but with an image that resembled an old, worn amphitheater. "ROME. When we were in our days of still growing, THEY had an empire of their own!" She said opening the book and bringing it around for the senators to see. Eventually she would give it to be passed among themselves. "Our armor, our weapons, our cities, save a few details and beasts that they perceive as mythological, we are a direct copy. Even so long after their passing, they have influenced this world in more ways than can be imagined. My next visit was to the United Kingdom, a small island nation whose history bore it as the holder of the greatest empire in the Other-World's history, a monarch of a symbolic nature due to past events, and ruins of castles. Our next visit took us to Russia, the largest nation there, of snow and cold, who once stood as a rival to the United States and has borne witness to some of history's most savage fighting, they, like the United Kingdom, States, and Italy fought in a global conflict that took place a mere 60 or so years ago. One battle was the bloodiest in all their history, a battle that claimed the lives of over 2 million people."

Silence again fell, as quiet as the dead. "You heard right. Over 2 million, one battle in a conflict that was the most destructive in their history. Bozes has witnessed it, and so has Rory. We got to speak to their own leader for a short time. Then we took to the United States, their military is the most powerful and technologically advanced. A government so adaptive they are like an evolved Ictan. They have a city that rivals the very size of Sadera itself! The Other-Worlders have advanced and done so much. And then we went to Japan. But not before we visited two sites that haunt me to this day, a place known as Auschwitz, where millions of innocent lives were victim to the plan of a man named Hitler. A plan to commit genocide of an unprecedented scale. The other, Chernobyl, where the Other-World's greatest source of energy has been at its worst, and the effects of such weapons can be seen if used. It was shown to us that evil exists in their world, but it is men. Not monsters."

Pina gave the senators time to digest that all in. Bozes stood, confirming what Pina had seen, and the additional agreements from Rory didn't hurt. A solid 5 minutes passed, before the princess spoke again. "My fellow Saderans… I… will make a motion. What I am to ask of you now is not an easy thing, but it IS necessary. If we wish to survive, if we wish to see the children grow into adults, the seasons bring their change, and the empire to truly be at its greatest, we MUST make a decision that I know will be unpopular. We MUST- make peace with the Other-World."

Now the silence was so deafening, a pin could be heard if dropped. Pina was now sweating arrows, but she continued. "Within the past century, they have seen more conflicts of varying degrees that were as violent, and even more so, than ours. Their methods of war are different, refined, advanced. Their beasts are machines, weapons that move without magic and can inflict great damage, their weapons are products of science and technology that no armor we possess can stop. And while our magic and beasts indeed give us an advantage, it will only be a matter of time until their superior forces, tactics, and weapons begin to show and we are on the back foot until there is nothing left for us to do. There are at least 195 countries there. I put forward a motion to a peace. But if that is not to be, than a ceasefire with the Other-World to be proposed and made to save our empire from an enemy who bears weapons that can wipe out cities in the blink of an eye!"

"Enough…" Molt said in a calm manner. "Enough, Pina. You have made your case."

"The motion is proposed. Those in favor, make it known." The silence followed, and there was no movement. Pina couldn't say she was surprised despite the rising uneasiness in her stomach. She was expecting to be ignored, to be scoffed off.

To her surprise though, a senator slowly rose, one became two, two became four, four became eight, and so it went. Soon, an estimate of about 25% of the Senate was up. Though this began the murmurs of the remaining senators. Still, not enough were up. "I ask for Pina to continue speaking, tell us more of the Other-World and their capabilities." The senator who stood said. Turned out to be Marquis.

"The motion is passed."

"The Other-World," Pina began, "is a place where things in our world, such as dragons, magic, trolls and elves are but fantasies, myths, stories. The most that animals and beasts are used for are food, labor, and entertainment. Their strategies in war have evolved around their weapons known as 'guns.' Surely you've taken some in the raid before I departed. Their guns have evolved from single-shot weapons used en masse to those capable of unleashing entire salvos on their own. Their 'iron elephants' and 'whirlybirds,' these beasts are actually war machines like our ballistae and catapults. They are operated and maintained by individuals trained in their use. Where we use magic, beasts, and numbers, they use technology, precision, and power. The only think that keeps them from completely taking us over is with no doubt the fact that the Gate keeps them from flooding our empire."

That was when some of the senators on the other side began to get vocal. "RUBBISH!"

"Blasphemy!"

"How can you say such a thing?!"

"Order! Order!" The elderly man shouted.

"Their methods of warfare have evolved around their guns, leading to bigger and more destructive weapons. Artillery that can fire from miles away. Jets, machines that fly faster than the very sound you hear as they say, that can either down dragons or drop bombs upon our forces. And their navies… thank Flare himself they can't fit a ship through there. It is weapons like these that have influenced wars and body counts. More are coming. More will be entering the Gate, as the more forts and land they take, the more space they will have to put soldiers in response to any capabilities they may have to face that we bring forward. They are motivated by fear, fear of the Gate that we have not opened. This entire war is what I can only describe as a big misunderstanding and must be resolved in some way!"

"She tells the truth!" Rory spoke.

"Permission to speak!" Bozes called out. A nod of grant followed. "Rory is right. Pina speaks the truth. The Other-World's strength comes from their technology and past experiences. Adding onto that is the fact that we essentially match a civilization of their past means they know what to expect from us. They know the moves we can make. They know what we may use and what we can mobilize. It is only the use of magic and war beasts that we have some chance, but I can say it is still small."

"I request the floor as well." Rory spoke. Silence was maintained as an apostle having an audience was not unheard of, but very rare. After all, apostles rarely involved themselves so deeply into mortal affairs, and with the good reason of how the gods guide, not interfere. Therefore, the Senate was deep in thought of this request. Even if she was apostle of Emroy, she could not gain what she wished for all the time. Her request won out though, and she took the floor. "I shall keep this brief. Yes it is as they say, and I know not only because I have seen these weapons, I have seen past-men who have lived in their wars, and seen battles past. As you know, I can see past events should the connection be strong, and see the dead if the spirit is unwavering. But I have also seen the mentioned evils the Other-World has spawned. Men whose wickedness towards the peoples they have persecuted is surpassed only by the scourge of all mortal nations and a disaster no catastrophe her in our world could even half rival. If that was not enough, we were the subject of their enemy. The Other-World has had wars between nations in recent years, but more often than not these wars have been between a nation and a group. Much like our own relationships with barbarians and those cold-blooded rabbits. Modern strength fighting age-old ambushes and traps. I have been subject to the small-minded and cruelty of such a group, whose motivations lay in the roots of religion and anti-American sentiment. These men call themselves the Malaysian Jihad Brotherhood, and I can say without a doubt they are a threat to any who do not share their views. It was only through a series of events that many other groups that shared their views have become extinct and the region known as the Middle-East has ceased its warring. Therefore, I believe that we should indeed make some kind of effort to peace or a ceasefire."

Silence passed when Rory returned to her spot. "The motion is again proposed." And this time, half the Senate had stood. The gaze had turned to the others who had not stood. A moment passed when one stood, and began to speak.

"I demand the floor." He addressed calmly. He was recognized as Marcus Crassus, veteran and senior senator. He was granted his request and Pina took her seat back next to Molt.

"Fellow Saderans. Our princess indeed makes a strong case, being one of those who embarked to the Other-World. Spoke to their leaders, seen to their nations, exposed to their cultures and militaries. Surely it is something to be of note. BUT, perhaps we are looking at this all wrong. Princess Pina is a sound mind, but we all know she is somewhat naïve. I believe her words, but I believe there is a different meaning to this. She has stated the Other-Worlders have more power than ever in their world compared to us, but if that be the case, and I'm positive it is, WHY did they come here? Did they not already _win_ this war if they are so powerful?" The murmurs again sounded. "Oh indeed they have spared populations from the wrath of their weapons, but is that so different from our own tactics? An empire is not built on corpses after all. They have sat behind their fort but taken those of our own. They take out forts yet they can keep back our forces without the need as is apparent of their weapons. They kill our legions yet could easily hit the capital with their 'jets' as they are called. And let us not forget the Ghostly Other-Worlders!" A shudder was felt on the spines of all present. "Swooping in on unsuspecting legionaries while other Other-Worlders hit forces across our empire. I have JUST received word that not only has Castrum Vinovia been taken, but in our northern provinces where the snowy lands lay, Castrum Triarii has been attacked by two Other-Worlders. TWO! Only moderate damage, but the fact they can reach all the way up there tells us they don't NEED forts, they can just do what they please, so WHY would they take them?! To bring more soldiers here? If so how many, and when will it end? And if that weren't enough, not only these attacks on our forts, but officials in towns and cities have been going missing. Eyewitness reports have stated three-eyed creatures clad in total black in our settlements and the officials missing without a trace! I ask you Pina, YOU have been to the other side. WHAT. ARE. THEIR. MOTIVES?!"

Just like that, the eyes of the world seemed to once again point at Pina, and her arrows of sweat became a hail as she searched her mind for answers to what could be said. "They have told me they want to have a ceasefire too, and they want to negotiate terms and conditions for the attack on Tokyo."

"And these conditions. What were they?"

"Well, for the moment, they have told me they would be willing to exchange some prisoners from the battles, and as for other offers, their leadership is still debating and working through choices and decisions."

"Just how we would have done it, but I fear that this decision of immediately accepting a peace will be detrimental to our empire. Indeed, it may give us a moment of calm, but it may also be that for them as well, and be a hazard to our own people. The Other-Worlders have proven to be deceptive in their battles. And manner in battles can show how one is overall. If the Other-Worlders are so dangerous, why do they not make a true move? If they want peace, why do they keep fighting? Unless anyone here has a better reason, I say they are afraid of us, yet at the same time they have ambitions for our world! The only way to protect against the Other-Worlders is to FIGHT!" About half the room erupted into agreement.

"I DEMAND THE FLOOR!" Pina responded.

"Denied."

"Bozes's words indeed offer weight, and the fact that Rory herself has commented is in itself worthy of consideration. But even so, we still don't know enough about them. How do they think, what do they consider right and wrong? And if they do, what extremes? What do they desire? What do they consider sacred? These are questions that MUST BE ANSWERED if a peace is to work. After all, have we not ever met such forces with such wild differences and traits?!"

"That is preposterous!" Bozes cried, gaining support from other senators.

"IT IS SENSE!" Came Crassus and his support.

"The motion is again, proposed." Again half stood. Half sat.

"Allow me to put forward another question. They claim to have weapons that can destroy cities. Why do they not use these weapons then? Why do they hold back despite the fact they could easily wipe us out if they indeed possess these weapons that are as strong as is claimed? What is the logic?"

"It is part of laws in their world established by what they call the United Nations, think of it as an alliance meant to discuss cooperation and order in the world."

"And you say there are how many nations? 195? If they can navigate all that, I am surprised. But how do they determine right from wrong if that is the case, how do they manage to unanimously agree with so many different nations with different customs and beliefs?"

"Well… they don't ALWAYS agree on things. I have little knowledge on their politics, I did not have sufficient time to learn that. All I know is that they don't allow the use of those weapons." Pina said.

"HOLD ON! HOLD ON! You say they have weapons that can destroy entire cities yet they are not permitted to use them?" Crassus asked incredulously.

"They used them before, and resolved to not use them after… yet made more anyway. A Cold War between rival nations. It lasted for decades, about 5 at least." At that moment the Senate began to… well half of it, began to laugh. The kind of laugh you would hear from people mocking someone.

"They resolve to not use such weapons, yet they still MADE THEM?!" A senator laughed.

"They should've lost half their finances from the production alone! 50 years spent making weapons that they would hope to not use?! For what? Pure intimidation? You cannot intimidate someone with something they already have! And on that note, let us focus on the force that our lady Rory has brought up. If there are forces in the Other-World that are willing to commit heinous acts simply for one petty reason of religious difference against their own people, let alone her, especially in this world of 'supreme' military might and the presence of the UN, then why should we feel the need to make peace when the influence of such poison can inhabit the minds of our children when their own forces cannot stamp out this sort of insurgency?! And this Chernobyl you have mentioned. If something of such a magnitude can happen on the watch of such 'advanced' peoples, then I question their competency off the battlefield."

"They are capable of diplomatic thought and are decent in their-"

"I care little for the short-term. I refer to the long-standing ideas. What we have been able to establish well even when deemed impossible. Yet from what you have told us about the Other-Worlders, I can safely deem they know how to gain victories, but NOT how to use them lest it suits their own needs!"

"Enough…" Molt said. "Clearly despite what Pina has told us and the facts we are presented with, this is a decision that will not be immediately decided anytime soon." Molt stated. "This issue is to be put on hold until our next meeting, until then, the war goes on. Dismissed!" The Senate ended after that. It was not unheard of for a meeting to end so quickly, it has happened before. But Pina's hopes for an agreement were postponed. She can't be surprised, and she is indeed very thankful she got at least a hold on it. But the fact that Rory had her own input you think it would've won the majority. But alas, religion alone, strong without doubt, does not dictate Sadera. The Senate room emptied and the three girls went one way. Pina let out a sigh.

"At least it's still in deliberation." Bozes said.

"Yes, but how long would we have until we MUST take an action? UGH how could I be so NAÏVE?! I should've gotten some kind of idea of an after the war process the Coalition would have! How their UN works and and and… URGH!" She growled in frustration. "Damned Crassus, he was supposed to be on holiday!"

"He must've come back early after all the losses of forts. He is a friend of Savagii." Bozes said. "Even though he does work with Zorzal as well."

"Regardless, I need to get back to the Other-Worlder fort. I need to know more about them. Plans, ideas, something I can use to convince the Senate to stop this war. Otherwise… who knows what is going to happen. Let's see… Bozes, isn't there a party to be held within the month? That and a gathering of the tribunes?"

In Rome, tribunes are various elected officials, the most important would be of the plebs and military tribunes. 10 tribunes of the plebs were to check on the authority of the Senate and the annual magistrates in favor of the plebeians and veto unfavorable legislations. The military tribunes command portions of the army and answer to legates and other commanders. Pina's current interest was the Tribunes of the Plebs. Although the families, Senate, and Emperor all held supreme power, the people were to still have their voice, and the tribunes provided that. In Sadera, there were at least 15 compared to Rome's 10, only plebeians were eligible for office. Their power laid in concillium plebis. Plebian assembly, and propose legislation. Only one could preside, and this could pass laws only affecting the plebeians. Only the plebeian populations elect these tribunes, but they were sacrosanct and under the protection of the plebeians. Any violation of the sacrosanctity, be it by a pleb, a noble, or even a high ranking official who interfered, be it an assault or otherwise during their terms in office may be assaulted or even killed without penalty.

They can even intercede to prohibit the act of an official and veto any act of the Senate. Pina's motivation for this question was simple. This meeting was a quasi-party. Pleasure and business to be tended to by the tribunes, people talk. Her plan would be to speak to the tribunes and try to get them to see her side of things. If she was successful here, the tribunes would undoubtedly better spread it to the people and bring chances for a ceasefire to a favorable level. It would be a start. "Yes. Yes, the tribunes should be meeting around the next few days. As for the party, indeed in the month."

"Yes. Yes. This is good. I need you to spread the word and get anyone who will listen to you. Get any patrician who is willing to open their ears to hear what was said here and convince them to spread the word."

"If I may, Pina?" Rory began. "Even if successful, I feel much has happened since we've been gone. You should be expecting us to be making some kind of advancements to meet the challenges of the Other-World. Your father will not just sit by and let the Senate think things over while the nation is attacked. Even if they accept it just to better prepare, it can open a window for you to better convince them."

"I know. The fact half the Senate is on our side is a good sign though. We just need a bigger voice. If we can get the Tribunes on our side, that will begin to tip the scales in our favor. Until then I will make preparations to return to the Other-World fort to better understand their motives."

Molt was busy as well. Listening in. One wouldn't expect an old man to follow and listen in on his daughter so casually after a meeting, unless said daughter was just through an event that would take her to another world and come back begging for peace with the other side. Now she was going back? Molt knew she was smart even if naïve. Though he only hoped she knew what she was doing by pulling this off, the last thing the empire needed was a division in politics. This was one of the eras when politics were not a barrier to the overall goals of the empire. In Sadera, war and politics are one in the same. Senators and governors are active or retired officers and have toiled in the military to reach their stations. In Sadera politics are at best, tense, like any other nation, and at worst, bloody. Violence and murder. The very founding of Sadera itself, shrouded in myth and mystery as it is, involves violence and murder when Saderus murdered Serus to gain control. Pina would be starting a dangerous game if this went the way he thought it would. She was a Third Princess, and there would be less qualms should someone get angry enough. He could only hope someone would keep an eye out for the issue.

The Senate being dismissed had opened him to his next task at hand. He would take Octavia along with him to the mountains. He had dwarves to speak to.

 **Ictan Peninsula.**

Savagii had returned to the mainland earlier on and was now leading the raw legions into the lands towards Sosoknos.

Having returned from Dohers to continue his campaign, he planned to take the loyalist city of Sosoknos, a port city and known for having one of Ictan's largest ports. He already had one port city, but this one would cripple any Ictan naval moves in the upper part of the peninsula. Not only that, it would help speed any replenishment and resupply efforts and give a position for Sadera's already apparent naval might to go. With Dohers' navy out of the picture, the seas were more available to their forces. Savagii could very well take a fleet and land at the very southernmost tip of the peninsula. The idea was appealing, but he already had a plan up and ready. A steady but surely swift conquest of Ictan. But to reiterate, he had his plan. He was still focusing on the Other-Worlders. He was closer to them, they were still moving out, and he was still trying to formulate some way to better fight them.

He left Leontius to leading the army. He himself was riding next to him, deep in thought. Thinking over his ideas for a future battle. He already had two cohorts of each legion with him armed with crossbows just in case, but it wouldn't be enough. His only advantage at this point was he was the defender and he would have more men if it came to it. He needed however to implement a system to make it easier for them to work more separately against this enemy. Each cohort can work on their own, each century even. But that's mostly up to the individual centurions and decani.

The funny thing is the system was pretty much already there and he knew it. It had to be further enhanced however. Saderan organization was a hybrid of top-down and bottom-up system. Starting at the contubernium between the 8 men and their 2 assistants/slaves, explaining the decanus title rather than octanus. Noncombatants. Chosen by their peers, not a promotion. Then following the century of 80 men, and 20 'helpers.' The smallest unit fighting as one. Savagii has heard of past legions splitting up into cohorts and centuries to confuse their enemy and speed up the time to reach their goals. Could a similar move be done to groups of contubernia? Communications would be the biggest issue here. Each commander and superior would have the overall goal in mind, but the minor things would be the problems to watch out for. A contubernium, or 5 being wiped out at a moment's notice, some getting lost in the fighting. Sudden terrors. The list went on.

"You look troubled, your highness." Leontius uttered, breaking the prince's concentration.

"Forgive me, my friend. I am in thought. I am currently pondering the best way to continue this war." Was his answer. Leontius gave a small chuckle.

"You? Worried about the Ictuns? You beat them when you were 14 years old and not even proven while they were more united than ever in an invasion. You can crush them even more so now that they are divided and squabbling with each other." To which Savagii also chuckled.

"It is not these well-known stubborn men of Itcan that I fear, but the unknown combatants of the Other-World."

"Ah… I see. You're figuring out how to better prepare for the Other-Worlders."

"I am. Our tactics are ineffective against them unless we round up every single legion we have against them active and reserve, and that won't be happening anytime soon. It is due time we tried new methods and that is what I am pondering right now while we still have time on our side."

"This again?" Leontius muttered. "You're certain we can fight, let alone beat this army? The last time we've done so… and now they're taking our fortresses faster than we can reinforce them. I dare say we are outmatched."

"I see it differently, my friend. Indeed, we are at a loss with the fact that the enemy has to fight us with. But their movements suggest something else to me. They have a weakness."

"And that would be?"

"The very gate that lays within their fort. Indeed it not within our reach, but it doesn't have to be. It is only so big, and they can only bring so much through it at a time. I begin to suspect that these things they have, their 'steel dragons' and 'whirlybirds' are actually machines and not monsters. If not through magic, how would they get them through? After all, you recall the reports from the capital on their weapons. No magic, no sorcery, just some arrow tip-like objects that end up coming out their weapons through technical means, so who's to say the same of their 'beasts? And to add onto that, if these Other-Worlders are truly powerful enough to destroy our armies, then why do they strike our castra instead of go straight for the capital?"

"BAH! What do you mean! NO ONE can move through the mountain pass! Therefore one would go around the mountains and take the castra as they go. It is the only logical step if you are to take the fight to the enemy in their own lands and then on the… way… to…" Leontius trailed off right there realizing what Savagii was getting at.

"Indeed. Brute force is what we are associating with the Other-Worlders in this case. They're powerful enough to take out legions on their own, so why are they taking our castra instead of marching for the capital with their power? The answer is simple. From what the reports have gleamed and what the movements suggest, they have the power, but not the numbers. It seems they are using tactics over brute force. They may not be as powerful as we think. It is their rumored ghostly soldiers I fear. But we haven't had any run ins. Yet." Leontious could only nod at that. "If we're going to win, we need to adopt new ideas like those before us if we are to win."

A few minutes later, a falcon had reached them. Messenger at that. Savagii extended the arm and received the bird, and took the letter it possessed. He looked over the contents, and then began writing on the other side. "Castrum Vinovia has fallen to the Other-Worlders. And Pina has returned home."

"Her highness is alive?!"

"Rory and Lady Bozes as well." Savagii responded.

"Well it's not all bad news."

"I can only wonder what she has said… when we take Sosoknos, I'll arrange to return to the capital as quickly as possible. I want to be able to speak to her as soon as possible."

A plan in place, and ideas in waiting, the army went forward towards the Ictan city,

 **1:30 P.M. Back in Fort Gate.**

When Itami woke up, the first thing his team did was pack their things and head back to the fort.

Unlike the ride to the enemy fort. This one was silent. Likely for the best. The tension from last night was still sensed by the group, and Itami did indeed have trouble sleeping, but no waking up in the middle of the night thankfully. But it didn't exactly help the fact he barely got shuteye. So he was sleeping on the way back. By the time they got there, he was still out cold and had to be shaken awake. He woke slightly from that, and went right to his office. But putting his gear aside, he didn't go to bed, even though he wanted to badly. He decided to take Kuwahara's advice to heart and see the specialists. They were in the large hospital, like everyone else in that field. The way there wasn't particularly noteworthy or worth mentioning, but inside the waiting room was a different story.

In here were more soldiers, most of them in the SDF like him. Some apprehensive, others depressed. All in need of some attention. They aren't neglected, just inexperienced. Japan's soldiers are well-trained and equipped, but they rank as one of the least-experienced armies in the world, and that's a big detriment when war breaks out. So it was no surprise most in this case, most PTSD victims would be Japanese. Especially when most of the Americans, Russians, and other nations participating had participated in like 5 wars in the past. Itami registered, sat down, and waited. He's had waiting times in the doctor's office before, but this was without a doubt a very long wait. The longest he's ever felt as other names were called and soldiers went in and came out. He didn't recognize any of them, lucky for him. He didn't feel like sharing stories or any of that. He was more focused on getting in and out of there while he could, being here in the waiting room was bad enough as it is.

"Itami." 'Thank Buddha.' He thought. He got up and followed the aide, and was sent right into one of the private rooms. The usual doctor chair and patient chair. Just a smaller room. Doctor was a female. The same one he had in his other visit. Laura was her name.

"Itami." And also an American.

"Heya doc."

"Just lay down, we'll get started. How are you doing?"

"I've been better… just wanna get this done."

"Well let's talk business then." Itami laid down, got comfortable and waited, trying not to fall asleep. "What brings you in today?"

"Same as everyone else. PTSD." He said bluntly

"How have you been doing since our last session?"

"Better… at least until now. I've had trouble sleeping, but… not waking up in the middle of the night or anything. But… I had a bad run in and it kept me from getting any real shuteye. Over at that fort we took."

"Are you comfortable with sharing this?"

"…yeah… yeah. I was in a network of tunnels underneath the fort… kind of like a last ditch kind of thing in case the surface was overrun or something. I don't really know. But I ran into a single legionary down there. I nearly got killed. I was face to face with him… he didn't even change his emotions until I stabbed him in the hand and then remembered my pistol and finished him off… after nearly getting crushed against the wall. It was the first time I killed someone up close like that."

"This, and the rest of the battle have a bit of an effect on you, correct?"

"Yeah… though I'm not waking up in the middle of the night like I did before. I just can't shut my damn eyes. Had to sleep on my way back here and I'm still tired. And I was just fine during that time. Maybe I wasn't sleeping long enough or something…"

"PTSD affects people differently, and it's not always a consistent thing Itami. Sometimes it takes just a single noise to trigger the memories, other times just a whole barrage. Some people experience queasiness and just general discomfort, others experience mental breakdowns. Your records indicate a typical experience of the issue. Waking up in the middle of the night and being on edge. You seem to be getting used to it, as per what you are telling me."

"Pfft, yeah easy for you to say." Was Itami's response.

"I mean considering what's happened before."

"I know. I know… guess you could say I'm accustomed to it." Itami muttered. "I just need to get something to help me get some shuteye. I'll be good after that."

"So long as you know your limits. I'm going to tell you what I tell anyone. Pills help, talking does more. And… considering you have a team right now, you should talk to them since-

"DON'T!" He sat up faster than she could realize, his voice rising to a shout. He took a moment to calm down for a moment, then continued in a softer tone. "Don't… just… don't… don't talk about it."

"… r… right right… I forgot about that. Sorry, uh… well I already see the problem right now, I'll get you a prescription." She got up and left the room leaving Itami by himself, who let out a trembling breath. She was that close to bringing up his past. He didn't want any of that. It seemed that it was beginning to get brought up ever since he disclosed the ambiguous details to Mitchell. And that just irritated him even more. Especially seeing as they managed to get up to Ohio like Mitchell planned before taking him onto the paradrop of hell. You're probably wondering by now, what is the big deal?

Mitchell, like Itami, lost his parents. His mother when he was 14 and his father very recently. It helped him become the leader he is today. They both died naturally. Not only that, he had siblings. Two brothers and a sister. He was the oldest of the bunch.

Itami… his dad died in a drunken stupor anger when his mother shot him in self-defense. And that was after the slow downwards spiral his father had into abuse and alcohol. Something about the job that Itami didn't understand until so long after the fact. But it was only to get worse from there. He lost his mother next. She died, but not in the way you would think. Sometime later, his mother began acting as if his father was still alive, denying reality. It eventually got to the point where he confronted her with the reality of what happened, and she went insane, trying to burn herself. Now she's in a mental institution and he was taken under the wing of Kano until his uncle came along to take over… and that made him even more mad thinking about. He didn't have any siblings whatsoever either. He pushed it out of his mind and thought about something else. His last visit here went so well. Why did she have to bring it up?!

Laura returned, prescription in her hand. "Ok. Here's what you'll need, there should still be some leftover."

"What do you mean should be?"

"You'd be surprised how many people are coming in for this issue, I'm sure."

"I'm sure I can believe it. Most being my fellow countrymen I'm sure." Laura didn't respond to Itami's assessment. She just continued on.

"If you experience any problems, let us know. Take care." She left it at that. Probably for the best as Itami was still fairly tense. He left the room and made his way to the checkout desk to grab his medication. Passing by a couple other men, one stone-faced, the other jittery and looking around. 'Don't focus on them. Don't focus on them.' He thought reaching the desk. The only words that were exchanged were hello and that of what was needed, Itami didn't bother to strike up a conversation. He was still tired anyway and didn't feel like dealing with anyone anymore. He wanted to fucking sleep.

He left the room after that. The waiting room seemed to have even more people waiting now. More SDF personnel, only like one or two foreign troops. He went for the door and passed by a familiar face. 'Was that-?' He turned, there was Kuribayashi sitting there reading one of the stray magazines. She didn't notice he was there until a few seconds later. Lookin up from her read. An awkward stare that felt like 5 minutes but was really no more than 3 seconds followed, he broke it by turning and leaving the room and out the hospital with his stuff. On his way back to his office.

The moment he did get back, he took a look at the medicine. 'Take no more than one at your designated time of sleep. Do not take within 24 hours of each other.' Easy enough he figured. He would take one tonight, but just take it easy for now. He dug around in his drawer and took out his Mei-Com manga and began reading. As he told Mitchell and Kuribayashi, it's how he deals with problems. He just hoped everything would be fine for the moment. Until he could talk to Mitchell or get onto the next mission.

 **2:00 P.M. Saderan Fort.**

The captain meanwhile, was elsewhere within a fortress. He and a team hitched a ride with the escaped survivors of the last fort who made way further east. It was around 8:00 PM when he stowawayed in a supply wagon, and now here he was in one of the horreums. He wasn't surprised. He was brushing up on Roman facts but he knew that a legion could march 20 miles within a day, closest he could recall to reaching that were the Sengoku armies in Japan who could march up to 30km, about 18 miles. Of course modern armies could go farther, but they had vehicles and helicopters, so it wasn't a fair comparison.

His task was to continue what momentum was left in the morale impact of the strike from yesterday. His team was David, Salvatore, and Diaz. Recon stated the fort was not occupied by a full legion. Estimated about 3,000 men. A good chance it was more for reinforcements and supplies to go through for R&R before reaching their destination. The Ghost's goal was not to encourage the enemy to leave, but to carry out a psychological blow like they did before at the last fortress. Instead of taking it, they would leave it to whatever happens. Hopefully to put more soldiers there instead of elsewhere. It would be a minor edge given the large reserves, but an edge nonetheless. Perhaps a lead them thinking they were going that way.

"Okay. We have our window. Stay cloaked and move out." The plan was Diaz to provide overwatch while the other 3 would place explosives in particular places. The horreum, the armory, the barracks, it didn't matter, the point was to get them scared that another attack would come. Just do as much damage as possible. "Diaz, get someplace high." After leaving some C4 in the food pits, the team split. Mitchell already had his destination and went right to the armory. Hopefully there wasn't a huge underground facility here, but if there was, it wouldn't matter. He was going through the streets and into the alleys. Salvatore was going towards a stable, and David said he wanted to experiment, whatever that meant.

"Captain, I'm making way up a wall to a tower. I'll have overwatch in the moment."

"Got it. Take your time. They have to have sentries up there." He said, and no sooner did that happen, did a pair of legionaries pass by the exit of the alley he was in. only 3,000 men here but a lot of them were out and about.

His mind wandered to Itami for the remainder of his small trek. He was in the attack that Itami participated in, but in a subtle way. They snuck in before the attack and would pick and choose where to attack the enemy. They would attack masses of archers firing at the approaching troops, they would destroy scorpions ahead of the main force, and even attack a full force of reinforcements. But when Mitchell found Itami going for the walls, he broke off from his team, leaving Salvatore in command and following the Japanese soldier from the shadows. Until the guy was in the underground section of the fort and he had to follow with his magnetic vision until he was cut off by enemy reinforcements and had to take a detour, finding the soldier again with an American squad before being reunited with his own team.

That's when the sergeant, McCullin, exploded and nearly shot one of his own men, and then Itami after that and leading to the two forces pointing each other's guns at allies. Mitchell was looking to step in on the issue when another soldier found an escape into the underground. So he followed them and after reaching the inside of the main hub, he broke off and delved further inside. Doing some kind of damage to help the Japanese team in the cafeteria. His assessment, Itami was growing slightly more competent such as when he ordered a defensive perimeter was established. But only slightly, he still has those moments when he pauses like a deer. The Ghosts left after that and found the retreating caravan. He would still put Itami through the ropes in the physical department, but he better understood it was the mental area Itami may need help with. You don't need to be as smart as Napoleon, but it's not smarts, it's mental strength to withstand trauma. No soldier is immune but it is imperative they adapt and resist the strains.

This would require a more deft touch. Unlike this, Mitchell finally reached his destination. There were smithies here and there making and maintaining new equipment. He slowly moved in, still cloaked, and put C4 packs here and there. That's sure to get them freaking out. "Status report."

"I made it to the tower. Got a good view. No alerts." Diaz responded.

"Made it to the stables. Plenty of horses. Surprised they aren't freaking out. You'd think they'd know I was here." Salvatore said.

"Maybe they know but don't care." Diaz wisecracked.

"I'm still on my way." David piped up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise…" He responded. Mitchell shook his head at David's still excitable behavior and left the armory, passing by the smithies and into the streets. His job was done. Now was time to wait for the others. And when they finally returned, the fireworks began. First came the horreum, then the armor, then the stables, and then David's 'surprise.' The southern gates. The inside, the parts with the gears, winches and other important parts of the gates were destroyed. It was rendered utterly useless. And as one would expect, the entire fort was put on alert and legionaries ran about to figure out where the Other-Worlders had come from and where they were now, all the while said Other-Worlders were sneaking right under their noses. The three Ghosts made for an exit over the wall while Diaz kept an eye out. The hope that it would go down like Dohers and leave without a fight.

But Murphey's Law always said something will go wrong if it can. And here it happened when that one clumsy legionary happened to be running about and slamming into Mitchell himself. And 7 more followed. What happened next is what you would expect to have happened. The legionary freaked out after realizing just what happened and scrambled away. The chain reaction hit his fellow legionaries and they scurried away from the 'specters of the Other-World.' But the shock and fear didn't last as when the Ghosts rushed to the walls to escape, they suddenly had the whole fort on them. "MOVE!" Was all Mitchell had to say. Move fast and hard. Michell had the front, David watched the rear, and Salvatore would be where numbers were in play. Diaz had the overwatch with her DSR-1. Subsonic, short barrel and perfectly tuned for the lack of propellant to keep shots silent. Her own adjustments were to the buttstock and cheekpiece, and a spare 4-round mag to the holder in front of the trigger guard, given its bullpup design. So she was capable of firing without being heard over the now major chaos. So long as no archers came up here.

Salvatore? Mk 46, the lighter version of the M249, or SAW. He came a long way since being messed up bad in the Mexican Wars. He was a tough son of a bitch, and now that the stealth was gone, he could let that jovial part of his personality go out. That happened the moment they turned a corner and found a large collection of legionaries rushing to them with crossbows. When the SAW began to sing, they either hit the ground or ran for cover lest they get hit by hundreds of bullets. Even with that, the red diamonds were still evident in the HUDs as Mitchell and his fellow Ghosts continued running for it. "This is Ghost Lead, objectives complete but we've been compromised! DDo we have any support?"

"Ghost Lead, it's command. The FOB has a couple of choppers active in the area. We're diverting them to your position right now."

"Well there's some good news!" David called out letting shots out.

"Captain, looks like we stirred a real hornet's nest. I got elves coming at you, and some cavalry in tow." Diaz informed. Mitchell now knew he had to hurry and leave this place. Diaz put some focus on the cavalry sallying forth, sending a few horses down and leading to others to refuse going forth. But the elves were still running for the Ghosts. Immediately the arrows were being loosed when the elves finally made contact with the Ghosts. Arrows going off from each individual every 5 seconds or so. Diaz made her shots along with Mitchell and the others, but it didn't stop them from trying.

"Keep going!"

"I'm surprised we're still standing, all things considered about these guys!" Salvatore said referring to the elves.

"Ah don't worry, we're scaring the shit out of them!" David said.

"For the moment. It won't last though." Salvatore responded.

"Just get to the wall!"

The fighting led to a gatehouse, where more archers were stationed. Salvatore's SAW helped keep them from unloading as they entered the tower and went up. Diaz had by now left the tower and made her own escape, via rope down the wall. David and Salvatore waited for Mitchell to open the gates, shooting anyone who entered. There was a lot of that mind you. It would be a hellish fight getting back out to leave. No time for a rope, and certainly no chance, and Diaz was just powerless in that regard. So here's how it would go. Salvatore would go first after reloading his SAW, Mitchell following and David again watching the rear. The Saderans were again stubborn opponents. Getting down the stairs was easy, but out to the exit was hard. Especially with how many soldiers were now watching that exit. Just like back in Afghanistan against the seemingly endless streams of Taliban.

At least until the sound of helicopter rotors was heard, and that was an immediate relief to the team. The rotors got closer and closer until the sounds of guns and rockets slamming into the wall and ground was heard. That immediately led to them running out and into the courtyard guns blazing. Even so, some foes shot at them with bolts and arrows. "OUT THE GATES WE'RE DONE HERE!" Mitchell shouted, and the Ghosts at that time with Salvatore shooting wildly bolted for the opened gates, then him being covered by the other 2 and when he reached them, they let out full sprint for the forest as the helicopters came around for another pass. 2 Russian Mi-24s. So they had their help AND extraction. What luck. Into the woods as fast as they could with the gates being opened wider to allow more forces to pursue. The Ghosts cloaked again to shake off any pursuers and escape.

Still hoofing it, Mitchell reached a small patch of open grass and threw orange smoke down to get the Hinds' attention. One of said choppers landed, and opened the doors, out came four soldiers with a distinguished apparel with balaclavas of wolf mouths and a single red HUD-like object over their right eyes. "Bodark."

"Ghosts."

"Saved by wolves, not the biggest surprise I've ever had." Salvatore admitted.

"That you Mitchell?"

"Dmitri?"

"That's me. Wait, where's your sniper? Isn't she with you?" That was answered when said woman ran out the shrubs with a few legionaries on her heels, only for them to be gunned down quickly. "Never mind, let's go!" First the Ghosts got onto the chopper, and then Bodark, and the hind took off as the other blasted whatever rockets fired down on the area they came from before following its fellow hind and going back to base. "Well this is quite an event."

"Let's hope it doesn't become a habit." Mitchell said, resulting in chuckles.

 **Mountain range. 3:30 P.M.**

As all that happened and the Senate and politicians continued their politicking after Pina's motion a ceasefire, Molt had left when the session ended and had made his way to the mountains via dragon.

What is he doing all the way out here, you ask? The answer is simple. Inside these giant mountains, and through spots underground linking to the insides of these mountains, lay the Dwarves. The short, hardy and stubborn race of folklore resided in these monstrous mountains, and other mountains across the continent. Even a few hills here and there. But in this particular range, was THE central focus of their race. It was here in these mountains that the central and most powerful Dwarf kingdoms reigned. Why would he go there and what was the point? It was back in the early days of Sadera's empire, back when they were still a small empire rather than the mighty force they were today and they used the maniples system and not the cohort system of today, they encountered the dwarves in a great mining expedition. It was accidental and awkward. These first few days were complicated, but needless to say, war eventually followed. It was a war that would only see the two sides bleed each other out. The Saderans incapable of delving into the mountains with their maniples, the dwarves powerless in the open areas outside their mountains.

The two agreed to a ceasefire after that. And over the many many centuries, these two bitter enemies soon became trusted friends as negotiation and trade flourished. The Empire allowing dwarves to work for them in mining and do work in their lands, and in exchange, they would get certain rune magics, a better knowledge of certain siege weapons, and volunteers to their auxiliary corps. They have helped in wars here and there, and Sadera has done likewise against other dwarven kingdoms and other denizens of the underground… like rats.

Molt was on his way to hopefully get an agreement with the current High King of the Dwarves. It had been many years since the two had met, being good friends actually. Not since he was much younger had he seen the king. With him on this dragon, a large amber and purple specimen, were two Excelsiors and Octavia with her plans for the weapon. Hopefully it would work, but no telling until the talks went down with the dwarves. Especially with the need for rune magic. Although there has been sharing, Sadera was woefully ill-advised on it. Then again, every non-dwarf people is. Dwarves are not natural magic users and therefore use runes, so there's no desperate need for rune magic. Though it does have uses outside of warfare.

But that's just it, the dwarves are protective of their secrets. So Molt will try to use this past friendship and that of him and the king to try and work something out. To get to the dwarven holds, you must go underground. And with a dragon? Well… there happens to be a huge hole in the mountains leading there. Lit by runelights all the way down. There was no need to stop and confirm anything, as the dragon was recognizable and the dwarves rarely received visitors anyway. Like this at least. Deeper and deeper they went, and the cave walls showed more Dwarven architecture as they went, a Nordic-Anglo-reminiscent kind of style with statues of the stocky men built into large pillars as if to say it is dwarven strength holding up these walls and ceilings. But the best was to come.

 **(I recommend Legendary Epic Music- Dwarven music (Most Epic Dwarf Music Mix) posted by Legend Music for this scene)**

For leaving this tunnel, the emperor and his entourage were greeted by a gigantic open space of copper, silver and gold structures of such incredible size. It was seemingly impossible for these beings to create such a place. A gigantic city made of stone and other precious minerals suspended by impervious stone pillars over a great underwater lake that flowed with runelights all across, fires and more lights everywhere to ensure whatever the lights of the lake did not touch were still illuminated by greatness, across this vast space not touched by the structures was host to massive bats that were mounted by dwarves patrolling the space, and the lower bridges and what rock platforms not turned into buildings were patrolled by the throngs of warriors under the king's command accompanied by massive mole creatures. Molt hadn't seen this place since he was but a boy of 7 and was brought here with his brothers and past emperor for a celebration.

A platform was empty and practically open to the dragon to be utilized for coming down on. That said and done, all Molt did was simply state his intentions to the guards and wait. About 15 minutes later, from the structure came many more dwarves, including one bearing the colors of diamond blue and emerald green and other precious mineral colors upon a great grey robe. His beard massive and white like snow and bearing a crown with batwings of gold. With him were his guard of Iron Beards, dwarves covered from head to toe, even their beards.

Seeing Molt, the king let out the heartiest of laughs one could think and approached. "MOLT YOU BIG BASTARD YOU!"

"High King Glondol!" Like the long standing friends they were, they embraced in a hug before letting out more laughs.

"You disappoint me, Molt. You don't write, you don't send birds, now you just suddenly show up like you own the place on your dragon and expect me to throw you a feast? Hahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Glondol laughed.

"Not true! I sent letters, you just never read them!" Molt's friendly backtalk was met with an equally friendly punch to the hip as they laughed more.

"Come! Come! We have much to discuss my friend!"

"Indeed we do… both trivial and… important." Molt said getting serious at the end.

"Aye… my warriors keep an eye on them Other-Worldly troublemakers in their little fort… they built it damned fast they did. Not much we can do without letting them know we're here. Not that it would matter."

"You're doing fine, I don't need you to get caught up in this war if it will prove detrimental. My needs are rather… more in the developmental side of things. Octavia!" The star mage came forward and instantly handed Molt the plans. Who then handed them to Glondol.

"What is this?" He asked.

"What I came for. We can discuss it later. Why not show me what has changed since I've been gone?"

"BAH HA! You will be VERY disappointed. Nothing changes around here!"

Molt laughed at his friend's hearty reply as they delved further into the hold of the dwarven people. Have pleasure first, then get to business.


	25. Filler (no joke)

**AN: Well… certainly has been a long time hasn't it? School, work and family have certainly taken time. Not to mention my grandmother recovering from a heart attack, some insane weather every now and then, going through internet outages TWICE, one from some maintenance and another from an upgrade being incorrectly done. Not to mention the purchasing of Tom Clancy books such as The Bear and the Dragon and Debt of Honor. Not to mention Stan Lee and Stephen Hillenburg are no longer among us. First Gunny, then McCain, now these two... it's a lot of shit for me to bear.  
**

 **And not only that, I've been looking back on my stuff and am thinking of doing a few small changes… most notable with Rory…**

" **What change? You ask?"**

 **How about changing her from looking like something straight out of Akibahara to something a bit more… sensible? Let's be honest, this is a world where despite other notable differences like knights n legionaries and all, does a loli-type girl in loli-type clothes really make sense? I didn't really think about it until now… stupid me eh?**

 **Regardless of that, most of the changes will be revolving around this and perhaps a few tidbits, nothing really important.**

 **Ok. Enough of that, time for you to read.**

Dwarven City.

Karak-Azgan. The greatest of all dwarven cities, home of the High King was basically the 'Sadera' of dwarvenkind. The greatest of the cities and pretty much the center. The mightietst and most populous and the capital of Glondol's kingdom. To inherit such a place is a great and demanding honor.

It was at one time, far greater than Sadera. But that was when she had no empire, now? The two are rivals in appearance. Who has the better looking city? Azgan is accessed by the hole that Molt had used as well as smaller more secluded entrances throughout the mountain, many hidden from view within the winding pass that cuts along this great mountain range. As you round yet another outcrop on your long trach through this pass, you will find the great massive hole. Should you possess the means or the courage to delve in, you shall be met with a sheer path of ever noticeable architecture that will take your breath away, some nearly 400 feet tall.

Of course, no visitor ever approaches unnoticed, after all, the Dwarf King had responded to Molt very quickly. You would be spied on by the many hidden sentries that overlook the pass. As he was emperor of Sadera and friend of the king, he was basically given free passage. Others would be met by a dwarf or two bearing to be gatekeepers.

Should one make it through all this and reach the great city. The experience would be worth the pain and suffering.

The city is made from the very stone of the mountain, carved by dwarves and giant moles alike, making room for the giant bats that now hang around or become mounts. It is as lively, bustling, and rich as any surface city. What makes them different is their government and the existence of guilds. Molt was with Glondol within the great feasting hall, course after course of roasted meat and endless ale all for them to enjoy among the rest of the high ranking dwarves. Of course they managed to have some Saderan wine. Some dwarves go for it, though it's for the most part, too weak for them in comparison to their own ale. It's mostly for the ambassadors from their human allies. The meat was fine though. Fine indeed. Not only was it a feast to celebrate the emperor's presence, it was a chance for one of the most popular of Dwarven activities. Ale drinking contests. Who could drink the most? Not fastest, not hardest, the most. So far the drinking was still going after about 10 big tankards about the size of a human's head plus another half. But it began to dwindle around 12 until finally only one was left at 21, happened to be Glondol's son.

After the eventful occasion, the two sovereigns made way to the highest point of the city, where the king resided. Up here you could see the entire damned city, as big as Sadera itself if not bigger. But that's not the sight that held them as they were to rest within thehold as it was not in the very top they went to. But rather to the chambers below that. The chambers where more sensitive things are dealt with, where only the king and those he allows may reside. No windows, no other exits, no nothing. Just one door in and out. There in this room Glondol sat upon his designated seat, Molt and Octavia sitting on his flanks, looking upon the proposed design of this new weapon. Carefully stroking his beard in thought as he looked over the designs. Dwarves are proud craftsmen and efficient builders. They are also very conservative however, preferring to use tried and true as opposed to new and untested. That is not to say new ideas are discouraged, it is simply a matter of balancing traditions with genius. And the Dwarves are truly genius. Sadera is without a doubt the most powerful of armies, but in line with learning from those around them as well as innovation, Sadera improved its siege warfare from the short beings of the mountains. The Dwarves had better ballistae and what have you when looking at the quality. And have been improving and making more kinds as time passed.

But what was here was something far more ambitious. The blending of not just a human and Dwarven idea to create a whole new idea, but of NEW human ideas and Dwarven runes. Runes were of pure Dwarven design, as they themselves were incapable of using magic like the other races in the world. So they used runes to harness magic and use it for a specific purpose. For thousands of years, they have guarded the secrets of this form of magic. They still do. This does not mean runes are seen outside of Dwarven society, but it's so so rare, considering the Empire and other nations have no need of them. They range from the simple and mundane such as the many lights that illuminate the Dwarven cities to give the illusion of daytime, to the powerful such as weapon enhancements. They are careful to bind and hold the magic in its rune for safe use. It takes patience, hard work, and dedication. But once mastered, a Dwarf can pump them out as though they were mass production lines.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing they brought with them. Molt had brought an Other-Worlder weapon with him to show Glondol just what they were up against.

"This is… this is quite a proposal." Glondol murmered. "Creating a weapon that harnesses magic to rival that?" Referring to the weapon of the Other-Worlders.

"Indeed. Something to bring into our arsenal to fight back. Perhaps even revolutionize our military."

"And that weapon there. Ba hah! And they say no human, no matter where he comes from, can come up with something better than a dwarf! The Engineering Guilds will grumble for centuries about this! All the while tryin to make more of em! And don't get me started with these orbs of yours. They'll think you're tryin to copy em and make a big grudge about it."

"So you can understand why I'm here and taking such a risk."

"You need say no more. We know where your empire stands with us friend. I am ready to lend you anymore help you may need. But it's going to be a big headache to convince the guilds to agree to this."

"If anyone can do it, it'll be you."

"Mmmmmrgh. If only. They can influence much of what happens around here. Thank the Halls it isn't as crazy as your own politics." He joked, leading to Molt laughing loudly. Dwarven society does not have politics. Not in the way we understand it. If there's some kind of backroom deal, it's not for power jockeying, advantageous votes, or any of the less than noble instances that often happen in human politics. Dwarves are too loyal and honest for such petty things like 'position' and 'power.' Such things are for their own safety and secrecy, such as the prevention of particular secrets of siege weapons being shared, or the sharing of runic magic. And it is for this reason that they would have such a hard time to reason with the guild, who bore the means of using such power. The guild, being the ones with the power to decide on new inventions are not merciless though. Their strict demeanor of high standards has purpose. They are so adamant on using the tried and tested because the tried and tested carries little risk. Nothing that can't survive a week-long grumble can't be expected to hold up for centuries. Better any flaws be found now than found when an innocent dwarf be injured or worse in normal use. Once a flaw is found, they expect the inventor to take the wisdom and criticism to heart and improve. And this is how all innovations have been made.

"Let us hope their loyalty to us is stronger than their secrets to their treasures and runes. So far we've lost 3 castra to them, one was wiped off the map."

"Indeed, I recall quite well. I hear some inventors are grumbling day and night over the notion of such creations dropping these 'bombs' as you call them by the hundreds. It's unfathomable. And I'm a DWARF! Nothing is unfathomable to us!" Glondol cried out sipping the ale he had with him. "So, Octavia, was it? Explain this to me, will you?"

"Well it starts with our Tallian Orb. It's originally something to assist in making siege weapons easier to move without dismantling them. That function works. It is here we do something differently, not long after our breakthrough that I had my brainstorm after sleepless nights of trying to figure out how we can fight against the Other-Worlders by copying their weapons. But it was imitation, not innovation. So, in a moment of as yet to be proven genius, I came up with this."

"Hah! You humans are crafty if nothing."

 **Castra Maximus**

Sadera's rise to being an empire didn't simply begin when they began _being_ an empire.

Before the concept of Sadera was even a thing. What was Falmart like? Well it certainly had civilizations and nations before, but not on this scale. Sadera, at this time, didn't even exist yet. Of course many do not truly recall when exactly the city itself was founded in its days of simply being a small village of simple people. But history, especially ancient history, is a fickle thing. In OUR world as much as this one. The Saderans, like the Romans, weren't destined by some divine power to create the largest empire in Falmart, even with the blessings and guidance of their gods. It was a long, arduous journey of decisions made over generations. There are so many ways Rome simply could've never rose. The brutality of human warfare in these times has been forgotten in the modern world with smart bombs, gunships and nuclear weapons being prominent. Even during the most catastrophic of days of the world wars, the cities destroyed were still rebuilt. Hiroshima, Stalingrad, Dresden. They were all obliterated. Yet today all are still populous cities. For most of human civilization there have been many occasions where a city is not just simply destroyed.

 _ **It's annihilated.**_

Its foundations uprooted like a dying tree ripped from the very ground by the winds of a hurricane. The entire populous enslaved, raped and murdered until all that is left is dust and echoes. Antioch was once a center of Christendom until the Muslims killed every inhabitant in 1260. Carthage was once an empire, but after 3 wars Rome wiped it from the map. Troy was thought to be just a simple legend until discoveries revealed it was indeed a real city in western Anatolia. Rome easily could've met this fate at some time in its history. Like in 387 B.C. when Gauls sacked the city. It was this that encouraged Rome to invest in a militaristic culture. It could be so easy that Rome was wiped out if the attack was strong and savage enough. While Sadera never suffered the wrath of such attacks, they were still an underdog. A minor force. An insignificant town. But time flows ever onward, and through the millennia, Sadera grew and grew. Until it became what we see it as today. But to do this one needs an army. And the larger a nation becomes, the larger the army must be. And Sadera's army is indeed large. Comprised of countless millions of citizens spread among the cities, towns and villages. Nearly hundreds of legions supported by a vast array of auxiliary cohorts, steeds, siege weapons and monsters. Alongside these men are the mages and wizards to augment and mystify their own forces.

And were it not for the other wars, time to rally them, and the very fact that it would hamper the day to day management of the empire itself. Not even the Otherworlders could hope to stop them should Sadera concentrate its entire military might.

Regardless. The path to victory was through the soldier. And in Sadera, the politicians and generals are one in the same. And a general needs soldiers to lead. Given the martial culture that Sadera is well known for, every male child is schooled, and the girls taken to learn how to be wives, caretakers, healers and should their upbringing be fortunate enough, perhaps bankers or landowners. Upon the age of 10, boys were taken to training. They are taken to a castrum or outpost or other proper military installation and enter 'Et Schnis disciplinam.' The Early Discipline. The idea was to make these boys better prepared for the training of a legionary later on in life when they became 18. They are strictly taught and punished in the art, but it would prepare them for the true harsh training ahead. Better ready for the sparring practices, the marching in formation and the calls of the trumpets. The one thing they are truly stressed into learning is the marching, for a formation can be the best in weaponry and morale, but if split up, was like ice. Once cracked, broken. Even so. All Saderans, even the poorest, are able to become a soldier. And as the empire grew and grew and more of the conquered eventually became citizens, more and more legions formed. The Imperial Army is a large mishmash of different colors and peoples bearing allegiance ot the Emperor.

When they turn 18, they go to their mandatory training and are given wooden weapons and shields twice the weight of the real thing, further allowing strength to develop. Along with that, the recruits are taught how to swim and set up camp, and like in their boyhood training, discipline. They are drilled twice a day. This lasted for about 6 months. Discipline was the key, the heart and soul of the army. Punishments ranged from spending the night outside the camp to fustuarium, clubbing, to stoning. The greatest of offences were dealt with by decimating a legion. It had a different meaning to Sadera, like the Romans, where every 10th man in a legion is executed by his fellow legionaries.

This is a reality all Saderan men up to their retirement age hold unto themselves. And with the fact that the Otherworlders have shown signs of advancing with virtually no opposition around Alnus while taking their time in picking where to attack, most forces hold behind their forts in an effort to contain their sphere of advance while other forces prepare themselves however they can. In this case, extra crossbow training and an emphasis on defense. This was the case for Marius Titus. Son of Legate Leontius currently serving alongside Savagii in Ictan. His training was closing into completion. All that was left now was additional crossbow training. The Senate had recently decided to have all legions perform additional crossbow practice in anticipation of Otherworld attacks. The legionary, while more often used in hand to hand with gladius and scutum, was capable of the use of the crossbow. While the elven auxiliaries and those of the minor nations not yet under Saderan rule and those beyond their continent were undoubtedly far superior in range and accuracy, the crossbowman did not need the years of experience and training. Even in Europe, it was used extensively. It's potential had led to one 12th century Pope to make a ban of the weapon on the grounds of it being unfair. The ban failed.

But unlike the crossbows of the Middle Ages, the modern Saderan crossbow was a result of ingenuity of Saderan and Dwarven origins. They include a mechanism of pullies and a lever. The legionary pulls the lever, which pulls the string back to the nut or catch. The crossbow possesses a flight groove running along the middle where the bolt is placed. A small crack that lines along the groove allows the string to fire the bolt ahead. As one would expect, a deal of strength is needed to effectively pull it back at the desired rate. The training helped with that indeed. The usual rate was about 12 to 16 bolts a minute in. The additional training was an attempt to increase this rate to perhaps 18 or even 24. To one, this may sound impossible, and they would be right. However it was like the Prussians who were drilled to fire 6 shots a minute. Impossible in any circumstance, but allowed them to fire at least one shot more than the other guy.

Of course the Saderans would never be able to match or exceed Otherworldly firepower, but in these times, you do what you can.

"Marius! Speed it up, you're falling behind!" The instructor shouted. Marius did not vocally respond, only ushered himself to quicken his pace. He was due to finish his training within the next few days. If he was to complete his training properly, he HAD to do it like every other legionary. His accuracy was average and he needed to improve upon that quickly lest he come home to disappoint his father and lose a chance to deploy against the Otherworlders and become a hero like his father. Of course being admitted into the legions of Sadera didn't mean you would immediately go to war, especially with the many millions in reserve. Every man a legionary after all. Still, Marius had a good feeling after this he would be deployed into a legion. Last he heard the 14th and 28th were still replenishing numbers, and they'd be eager to get back at the Otherworlders for Alnus Hill. Perhaps he'd go to the Uzca forests or the Western Desert. But he was certain it would be down in Ictan or near the Otherworlders. You ask him. He was ready for the task. He knew how to march in formation for 20 miles in 5 hours. He knew how to attack from behind his scutum while staying in formation and go to the back when the signal was given. Forming testudo, setup a tent, take part in making a fort. And now bettering himself at crossbows.

"ENOUGH!" The instructor shouts. "Training is OVER! You will have an hour to yourself! After that, we go marching!"

With that said and done, the men at practice went to mingle about the castrum. It's strange that Marius, a son of a wealthy Saderan Legate, and therefore senator, would be among the rest of the legionaries, those whose backgrounds range from poor farmers to middle classmen. But this is just to show you that the nation expects all its men to learn how to fight. And should he press strong enough through the trials of battle, well, there's always a need for centurions. Though with the many men at ready in the empire already, many many new recruits may never see battle after they complete their mandatory training. Though Marius has his hopes up in these matters. For the moment he is still in training. And as of now headed for his barracks to rest. Unlike others. He didn't gamble, so he's saved up most of his wages. Not to mention his viaticum. His 3 suwani coins from when he enlisted. And being son of a Legate, well he doesn't really have to worry about getting land after his service. Or the money he saved up really, he just found it easier to save up.

Entering his barracks, only a few men of other contubernia were around. Just take a while to rest for the upcoming march.

"Aye! Can you believe the instructors? They're riding us harder on the crossbows than they are with the gladius!" Said Servius, one of the men in Marius's contubernuim. He was currently eating a bowel of puls. Or porridge. Currently sitting at a small table with the rest of the men. "And here I was told I'd be engaging the enemy face to face like the many men of our history!"

"We have to deal with the fact that our biggest enemy is using weapons that outrange us, my friend." Spoke Lucius. Currently lazing on his own cot.

"Yeah yeah I know but you'd think we'd be sent over elsewhere, perhaps where the orcs live!"

"What makes you think we'll see service?" Asked Rictus. "Chances are we'll be sent back to our homes until we're called upon, something I hope doesn't happen quickly."

"PFFT! How can you say that, Rictus? You've been acting as though a maiden of Miritta every time this issue comes up!" Lucius cried out.

"It could mean we're loosing more men than we're recruiting."

"We have many many many men in reserves. It will take a thousand battles to wipe out at least half of them!"

"Chances are it won't take that long at this rate. You've heard they took another Castrum, haven't you?"

"We have many castra across Falmart! We have time on our side!"

"Shut up. All of you." Marius said. "You can talk and complain all you wish, but unless someone gets out on the field, no one is going to stop the Otherworlders anytime soon."

"I take it you have an idea, son of Leontius?" Spat Lucius.

"I do. Finish training and push to get to the front lines." Marius answered.

"You're crazy. Have you been spending too much time in the shrine to Emroy?" Rictus said. "Especially given how you could just go back home and have a comfy life with your father. You could basically have whatever you wish."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life within the confines of luxury and comfort. I'm here to prepare to fight for the empire. You mean to say you have no such desires?" He answered with sudden disdain.

"Hey. I'm willing to do my part for the empire! I'd prefer doing something on a less militaristic side. Like farming endless amounts of grain in a latifundium." Servius responded.

"I have a good spot in an amphora factory for when I leave training." Rictus voiced.

"How about you, Cervus? You have plans for after training?" The fifth mentioned soldier was sitting on his cot cleaning his helmet.

"I have a goldsmith to go back to. There's plenty of gems and jewels from the land of little horses to smith and craft." The remaining legionaries, Aries, Veletio and Emerio were elsewhere, likely outside the barracks gambling. "Still, what's your take on all this? The whole going up against 4 enemies at a time with one of them being from another world. You think we may be biting off more than we can chew this time?"

"HAH!" Lucius laughed. "We are the Saderan Empire! It is within our nature to fight our foes no matter their size or skill! And because of it we continue to grow while they shrink into obscurity!"

"At the cost of men. That's unavoidable. It would not greatly concern me if it wasn't for the fact that one of our foes wiped out almost 4 entire legions within days. And defeat the vassals, and take our castra." Spoke Rictus. "If we're to fight these Otherworlders, we need to follow the footsteps of our forefathers and change. Fast." Rictus responded.

"You know that's just it. We have so many damned reserves! Why not gather as many as we can and send them all to fight? We could easily bury them!" Servius said.

"We could. It's just a matter of how long it would take in that case. And how many men we lose. The more men we lose the bigger the impact on the running of our empire if we go that route."

"Which is why we must be able to act as soon as we can!" Marius declared standing up. "Tactics strategy and planning are of course important, but one cannot win a war without soldiers. The sooner we get to the front, the sooner we will be able to perform that duty and do what the empire requires of us. We were fated to be soldiers and it is up to us to forge our destinies."

"Well my destiny is to work in the latifundium. I have no problem with the grain harvests. I mean you can't always have slaves harvesting the fruits of labor, right?" Servius said.

"And to fight you need money. Money that can be gained from the business of gem-shaping." Cervus added.

"Oh you're just coming up with excuses to not get out into the battlefield and go back home." Lucius chided. The other two legionaries just scoffed. Servius went back to eating, and Marius took to sitting back down. At least until a knock was heard on the window. There was the young face of Aries looking through the window expectantly.

"Oh boy. Here we go again. Don't open the window he's going to ask for more denari." Lucius said. He wasn't wrong. Aries had a habit of gambling a lot, and then asking for some money from his fellow legionaries to continue his activity. Unfortunately, Aries opened the window anyway and peeked in.

"Ave! Can I get a few denari off of you? I can pay you ba-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Aries. That's what you said the last 4 times and Rictus and I haven't gotten our denari back yet." Servius said instantly. The soldier gave a nervous laugh as he looked back at the other men at the table he was sitting at.

"Yeaaaaah weeelllllll. It's one of those things, you know? It's hard to keep track of your denari when you visit the sutlers. They have so many things to choose from." He said nervously.

"You're going to end up owing us more than you already do if you keep it up." Lucius said blankly.

"But I can win this! I know it! Deldort is with me on this one! I can get all the winnings in one fell swoop!"

"Flaredammit! Stop mooching off of us. Ask one of the tenants instead! Where are they anyway?" Cervus said.

"They're out cleaning the scutii. Mooch off of Marius! He's got plenty of money!" Lucius cried out.

"I'm hurt, Lucius." Marius said with a sense of joking in his voice. Though he did reach into his pouch and grabbed his viaticum and handed them to Aries. "Pray to Deldort you win. Or I'll have to ask for Palapon for assistance in making you pay in other ways." He added with the same joking voice.

"You're giving him your viaticum?! Are you mad?!" Cried out Rictus.

"I have a wealthy father. Remember?" Marius said, causing the legionary to mutter. Marius just chuckled. He figured why not? He had plenty of his wages left over after all. Only spending it sparsely when dealing with the sutlers. In his rest though, he did not keep track of the time, and was promptly reminded when the instructor came in and barked orders.

"TIME TO MARCH! Grab you equipment ant meet by the front gate!"

 **5:30 P.M. White House**

Politics. Taxes. Vegetables. What do these three things have in common?

They are hated, yet vital to life. Caldwell knows that all too well, being a female democratic nominee for the presidency of the United States was essentially what many would call out of her reach. Especially given her party's recent reputation and scandals. It's funny, given how most of the people Caldwell knew back then were genuine and simply had different views on how to achieve it compared to their Republican counterparts. Then came the whole surge in political differences prior to her re-election. So why bother running for the presidency when your party has been ending up in incessant intrigue? Well most would drop their platform and stick to where they are in politics.

Not Caldwell. She avoided the issues of politics that seemed to be dividing Americans and instead issued her promises of being president and what she would do. She distanced herself from her so-called 'party members' as she went true to her form. A Herculean task on its own. Her platform was run on bipartisan cooperation with other nations and staying out of pointless foreign wars that would only cost too much and yield too little. It was one of those things that leaders have often done, never taking into account what they were supposed to tell Mama Sawyers when she heard her son wasn't coming home. These were tough goals and easily debatable, but she stood her ground on these goals. Shockingly, even to herself, she won. And it could easily be attributed to the fact that former president David Bowers, a Republican, spoke of her in a positive light despite the party rivalry. And with himself being such a popular candidate in both of his terms, it was a mob mentality sort of ideal.

So when she got the nomination and found herself in the Oval Office, she needed time to take it all in. Unfortunately, despite taking a slow and steady approach to her political plans and working through the political red tape and work on the reforms and changes that she was so desperate to put into place, the fact that she's made powerful enemies was all too apparent. Those who were more in it for profit or some lowly cause. You know, generic things. Being the president of the United States is without a doubt a very powerful title. But you soon realize how little that power can be. You can't just get up and saw 'I'm going to McDonald's' without the Secret Service knowing and planning the trip. You had to get chummy with people who you would never invite into your home. And everything you did would piss someone somwhere off. Be they a foreign leader, a corporate CEO, a military superior. Then there was her own party, who would later in her term urge her to take a more liberal or 'globalist' point of view. Open the borders, allow asylum, apologize to nations, that kind of stuff. She could hardly believe her ears. While she indeed had a different view of her Republican rivals, what her fellow members were proposing? It was… it was borderline madness. But perhaps the most frustrating individuals of all were the American people themselves. They expect the President, no matter what their political allegiance was to abide by the rules and customs, yet they expect you to be like a king and make it rain and lift the sun with but a word. Only to get mad when you can't because they don't understand the limitations and rules. And that can work both ways when they affect her just as much as anyone else.

But her stress and frustration was marginalized when she realized she had assets that virtually no other nation did, such as Third Echelon and the Ghosts, as well as dependable fellow politicians. Her resolve had re-solidified when she realized that the president of the United States had a LOT of power after all. It was all hush-hush and behind the scenes. It was almost enticing to use it. Like waking up rich and realizing you could touch nearly anyone you wanted.

And she would, during the Red Mercury and against the resurgent Omurbai along with a Russian terrorists attempting to create a new country in the Caucasus region. But this was all a snap in time compared to what she was in for. 2008 was her first year as president, and the very year Russia suddenly exploded into war with itself. The Ultranationalist party of the nation had used connections with the military to begin a war to bring Russia back to the days of the Soviet Union. Not in communist ideology, but in national pride. They deemed the new Federation weak, siding with Western influences and weakening the nation. If that wasn't enough, Khaled Al-Asad, a militant commander took control of regions in the Middle East along with other groups following suit. And Iran was subject to a coup of its own, only unlike Russia, that ended within a short time. And if that still wasn't enough, the Supreme Resistance of Nationalism, or more popularly known as SRN, a nationalist terror group in Eastern Africa was causing a lot of trouble. Not even a year in and she was into a global crisis. And if that _still_ wasn't enough, Caruth, as well as a city in the Middle East that Assad was surrounded in were both destroyed by a bomb known as Trinity, a fuel air explosive developed by Russia and more powerful than their FOAB, and that was already the most destructive bomb short of a nuke.

She had many sleepless nights, her leadership being called into question and decisions having major consequences. Sometimes she even had no idea what to do. She had everything in her power, the Ghosts, Third Echelon, everything put out. Hearing that nukes had been fired by that madman Zakhaev and a small flight of Russian rebel planes were on the way with a trinity warhead. Fear. That's what was goin on that day. Fear was all she felt and she did everything she could to not let it show. What could she do? Nothing. Nothing but hope.

Then the end came. But not in a thermobaric or nuclear blast. But in the Ultranationalists failing. Zakhaev dead and his cronies imprisoned, the nukes stopped, the Russian ace with Trinity shot down, and everything slowly settling down. It was at that moment that Caldwell realized something truly important. The politicians could talk all they wanted, but the moment the guns go off, it was soldiers that got the job done, period. A politician had no business in war whatsoever unless said politician had some kind of experience, such as John McCain. Borders, laws, position and projecting power was the way to go. With this mindset, she had taken an aggressive approach to her goals and using her powers to ensure that America would stay strong. Getting the military what it needs and distancing whatever sorts of political influence there was to the best of her abilities. Who would've thought this would lead to the death of Osama bin Laden?

Unfortunately shortly after, North Korea goes through a coup. And after the Australian Navy found weapons bound to front companies, a coalition was organized to invade the nation. The war was going well until without warning, China attempted to annex the entire region halfway into the war. And they did this by openly attacking coalition forces. Their entire motivations were unknown… they still are. It was through Russia's firm message to stop that was all avoided. This was no empty threat of course, the Russian Federation had moved divisions in the event there may be a need to deploy to Korea. And this is not to mention the Artemis PMC invasion and Third Echelon Conspiracy, the Spring Tigers, the Mexican Wars, the Blacklist. Caldwell's had _quite_ the career of guiding the nation through the many wars and crises ever since her election, earning the nickname 'Mother Liberty' for her passion of ensuring America stayed safe and healthy. And now here she was in the Oval Office currently looking over the otherwise essential presidential duties with the war in the Gate underway. And she hoped it would be over with before her term ended. Currently going over some letters from political figures across America, be it for assistance or general greetings.

She just got done looking over the logistical figures of her own country's contributions. At long last her first waves were finished. The second waves were at the moment finalizing their preparations for when more space was secured. Said space being bought by taking more forts and land. Many people mistakenly thing it's easy moving so much hardware around. Normally it is… but it's not simple. It's not as simple as loading a bunch of tanks, APCs and men on a ship or plane and going from A to B. If it was then Normandy would've been a piece of cake. You need to figure out which soldiers you want to send out, how many of these kind of soldiers you'll send. Equipment and supplies. How they get there and estimated time. One of the disadvantages of being in another world accessible only through a gate is that your only chance of getting replenishment and resupply is a one way street.

 _How is that so bad?_ Well. Imagine it yourself. Sending your equipment across the sea to an island nation known for being xenophobic and then getting them through a Gate. It's a major logistical challenge. And unlike in our world where equipment can be replaced to varying degrees. If something is lost, it's going to take another trip to replace it. Which is one reason the advance is slow and methodical rather than a blitzkrieg upon Saderan lands… not to mention the fuel and ammunition that would be consumed in such a maneuver. And no one was rather up to the idea of a dragon getting a lucky strike on a HEMTT or Toyota Type 73. Play sparingly, build up, then push out.

Her personal computer, latest from Cisco, chimed. It was Treskayev asking for a video chat. The Moscow-Washington Hotline. Established between the US and USSR back in 1963 between the Pentagon and the Kremlin after the Cuban Missile Crisis. Many people know it as the 'red telephone.' In reality, there was no telephone. It was Teletype equipment. Later shifted to fax in 1986. In 2008 it became a secure computer link. And now here, it had been expanded to both rooms of the respective presidents and could include video. Ah the wonders of technology.

A couple of clicks, and there was the mentioned man on the laptop screen. "Hello Alexander."

"Privet, Patricia. How does it feel to be back in the States after spending a while with us in Brussels?"

"Well it's raining. Think I preferred the European sun." She said with a teasing amusement pointing out the window.

"Hah. It is cold here. That cold front is still hanging around. They say it won't start warming up until a week later."

"A Russian complaining about the cold?" She asked with a joking eyebrow raised.

"We aren't all born in General Winter's house like popular media portrays, my friend." He laughed.

"Another thing the media often gets wrong for the sake of excitement. Anyway, what did you need today?" Patricia asked.

"I just got the news of the taking of the latest fort. Borislav tells me the western front is secure against potential attacks on the main fort. It looks like this strategy is going to take off well after all."

"Indeed. If it wasn't for the giant mountain range we'd have a quicker end to the war, I'm sure."

"Da… about that. I've been speaking to some of our fellow heads of state and they're looking to post-war discussions already."

"So soon?" Patricia asked. "This war may take longer than we hope given magic and the logistics challenge. What's got them into a tizzy?" It's a challenge to send a comfortable amount of soldiers through a Gate in a xenophobic nation whose populace has been quiet so far.

"As we all know, this is uncharted territory, and where there's uncharted territory…" He stopped waiting to see if Patricia would catch on, and she did. A big sigh of frustration erupted as she held her head in her heads. They haven't even finished allocating sufficient numbers into this Falmart land, and they're already going for concessions and claims. Resources. THAT'S what they were after. Noble yet shameful at the same time. "It's inevitable, unfortunately. It's a new world with untapped potential… it's just a matter of how it all ends. But with this in mind, there's a particular reason I am talking to you now. It… it has to do with China looking to join us."

"You did seem tense with him whenever he spoke." She said recalled. Ever since the end of the Third Korean War, China had been going through a period of civil unrest. One that hadn't been seen since the time after Mao's Death. People taking to the streets constantly to protest against the CCP's continued administration. This, along with Taiwan's independence had led to Tibet, Xinjiang, and Inner Mongolia leading protests. Martial law seemed to be an everlasting reality. And they have a leader. A man by the name of Jin Jie. Progressive. Pushing the government for transparency, fairness, freedom of speech as the protests grew and grew. China's failing attempts to gain recognition from the failed 4 hour conflict near Taiwan to the oil deal after Ramon Solano's apprehension in Venezuela in exchange for recognizing the nation's legitimacy would fuel these sentiments and force the Communist Party to accept more changes.

But now Caldwell realized this could be yet another issue that may form later down the road. Because if you're an oppressive regime in command of a sorely overpopulated nation and you start getting into hot water, here's a bit of advice that has been tried and tested throughout the centuries. Either start a war to distract everyone from their misery, or blame someone else. So far the blame tactic would be used. They would blame the Japanese for the past war, the Americans for being greedy, or the other Asian nations for being disrespectful or whatever hubbub they could think of. Well what were they going to do about all this?

And of course, the Chinese people had a very high view of themselves. At least the CCP did. They look at themselves in a similar light to the emperors of the past. Basically an almighty thought process. You just need to see their history in recent years, and even after Mao to really see that. The Chinese had a different way of thinking. "It's only a matter of time until they try something again. I know how they work nowadays. They'll wait till the right moment or deny involvement if it goes wrong. It happened in Korea, it happened in Venezuela. And it will happen again here if we let them have too big a presence!"

"That depends on Japan. They're ultimately in control of how many forces we send through that Gate. They're sure to keep any more of the Chinese from getting through."

"We should discuss this before anything else happens. The CCP won't just listen to their people no matter what happens. Sooner or later they'll stop listening to the demands of their people and we'll have a civil war on our hands. The CCP will look for a reason to get their people to stop and-"

"You think this gate will have a role in it." Caldwell responded matter-of-factly.

"Yes… I'm not saying we do something drastic Caldwell I'm just… we should just be cautious and keep an eye on the dragon while it still sleeps."

"I've read my history and know what you're saying. We already have ships over there given for monitoring reinforcement traffic. I imagine this was all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"For now, Caldwell. I didn't want to speak of this until later on when we could speak in private. There's no telling what their intelligence has in the way of connections… I imagine you're prepared for the future meeting?"

"About the issue of the EU's current policy? That'll be fun."

 **Fort Gate**

Itami didn't leave his office ever since he got back from the doctor's.

He was just trying to escape reality for the moment. Take what time he could while he was in his office. The manga wasn't doing much for him this time. So, he just relegated himself to staring at the ceiling. There were times when manga didn't help, and he'd just stare off into space until something happened to take his mind off of things… that and some TV. So with that in mind, he grabbed the remote and turned on the small flat screen he moved in front of his bed. Everyone had a flat screen these days, and he took the liberty of moving it to the foot of his bed onto a small stand.

"- marking the 5th anniversary of Taiwan's official declaration of independence after the referendum of 2011. The event is to be commemorated by a large march of citizens and military personnel down Liberty Square. China has stated the illegitimacy of the declaration. But with a UN acknowledgement of this in its infancy and memories of the Third Korean War and Venezuela still fresh, along with the past 4 hour war against General Tun in 2004 and the backing of North Korea in the Second Korean War, relations between the CCP and other nations has been diplomatically quiet as most countries 'just stopped listening to China's hot air,' as stated by Russian president Treska-" And he turned it off right there and then.

"Stupid fucking commun-" With his attempt to get his mind off of the issue of today foiled by modern politics, Itami decided desperate times called for desperate measures. Do something he doesn't usually do. PRACTICE.

Until Mitchell began forcing him to undertake the physical training and firing practice, he would take whatever chance he could to get out of it to feed his hobby. Well now that there was a war on and he was on the OTHER side of the gate, he HAD to do it now. So yeah he wasn't exactly enthusiastic, but right now he was willing to do anything to get his mind off of recent events and by extension, modern politics. Well, he may as well go to the firing range. Shooting is better than the pain of PT. He could feel his joints ache as he thought about it. To be honest, he didn't feel any stronger than he did before. Every look in the mirror was the same; Still skinny. Normally he wouldn't care. But after that encounter back at the fort, he had something of an epiphany if you will. Try to stay close to the team and don't get up close. It's easier to do than try to buff up at this point. He did however feel like getting a scope for his rifle to assist in this issue. No way in hell he was going to go through the stress or panic of facing one of those guys up close, as unlikely as it was now.

Being that the firing area was on the other side of this fort, he took one of the bikes sitting outside to get there. Some of the structures he passed by still having construction teams here and there. When that air raid hit, the fort was still underway. The walls were complete along with essential structures. Given the size of the place, it's a wonder that even with the teams working one immediately after the other were able to get it done. It was more or less extended now. Sometimes they'd pull another dead dragon from between buildings or pull chunks of concrete and other building materials from collapsed rooms. And that's not counting the roads that were being repaved. The bigger dragons were beefed up in more ways than one. He spotted one of the corners of the roof of a structure with a hole melted into it. Literally melted when one of the fire breathers came down… the same went for roads and anyone caught in the blast. The asphalt was melted and all that was left of any individuals caught were charred remains or in the case of the ice breathers, flash-frozen.

It was a sight people tried not to remember. Especially him as he blocked it out and looked straight ahead. 'Just focus on shooting targets.' He finally reached the range. It was quiet there today. Only a few shots going off. He took a look at the Howa he was using, and scrunched his face at the iron sights recalling his recent thoughts about a scope. He never had a problem with the damn thing before, but now that he was in a war and engaging the enemy with crossbows from anywhere and everywhere, he wanted something to give him an edge. And able to give him a decent amount of awareness. Maybe one of those ACOGs. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Whatever kind of sight he can get, really. That'll help get his mind off of things. So into the structure bordering the range he went. Where most of the quartermasters and other gear for grabs are located. Given the size and diversity of the force, it made sense for at least one place to have a large pool of equipment at the ready. The armory section was mostly storage. Most of the counters were closed save for one though, likely referencing the slow day there. Strange as he expected it to be hustle and bustle regardless.

"Hello?" He asked peeking into the one open counter. He could see a myriad of weapons and accessories about on racks, shelves, and tables. Gun and ammo boxes on the ground in varying states of orderliness. "Hello?" No response. Itami figured he'd have to come back until he heard what sounded like arguing in other languages getting closer. Female voices. One getting closer.

"Charlotte, arrête de te moquer de ses seins, grand dieu!" Sounded French. A woman came through. Looked about Kuribayashi's height and dressed in the jigsaw camo pattern of Belgium. Short, slightly curly, pretty blonde hair held back with a green hair band. She also bore green eyes and… fairly busty. Though Itami was more attentive to how frustrated she sounded. "Und du, Helga! Hör auf, so hartnäckig zu sein, du Wurstgehirn!" THAT sounded German. Then she put a hand to her head and began muttering. "…overdreven agressieve poptaartjes." … Dutch? He guessed. She then noticed the Japanese man on the other side of the hole in the wall and immediately. "Oh my, I'm sorry! Just had to resolve something with my fellow quartermasters!" She said in a cheerful demeanor as she approached. Her English was pretty good.

"Uhhhh don't worry about it. I just want a scope… an ACOG if I can." He said brushing off the confusion.

"Sure you wouldn't prefer a FN SCAR-L STD? Or maybe an H-CQC to replace that thing?" She joked referring to his rifle, leading him to get confused again. "Kidding! I'll get it for you!" And she waltz/skipped over to one of the myriad of shelves where accessories were located. While waiting, two other women, likely the ones that were arguing and being yelled at came in. German and French flags and camo patterns. Both taller. The German had shorter blonde hair with blue eyes and was giving the Frenchwoman an obvious glare. The Frenchwoman has dark brown hair with matching eyes. Said eyes refusing to make contact with the German.

Of course Itami happened to notice at this time one had opposing assets to look at. German with the rear and Frenchwoman with the breasts… he was betting THAT'S part of their argument. When women argue they'll go for any wound they can find. And if there is none they'll make one. They were arguing in their tongues again. "EY! Knock it off you two! We have someone here." The Belgian scolded. The two looked and saw the truth. Just like that the argument they had just vanished and they acted orderly. In fact they seemed to check themselves. Straightening their clothes, fixing their hair. The German made her way to him first.

"Hallo, mein fruend. I see you've decided to take a moment to stop by and visit!" She said, calm and a bit alluring while still being a bit assertive as she greeted him. Itami was instantly caught off guard and began stuttering. The Frenchwoman immediately came forth and shoved the German out of the way.

"Now Helga. Back off! Can't you see you're scaring him? What men prefer are ladies who are calm and flirty at the same time. Qui qui monsieur?" The Frenchwoman asked with batting eyes and a teasing smile.

"Oh I uh I uhuh uh uh well yeah that makes sense I um ah-"

"Move over, kleines Mädchen!" The Frenchwoman was shoved out of the way rather comically. "You need to be gentle of course, but if you aren't firm, you'll only go so far before he ends up making you into a broken mess."

And she was likewise shoved. "Little girl?! May I remind you that I am the definition of plantureuse!" The Frenchwoman cried out, and shit you not, unbuttoned the top parts of her shirt to better expose a fancy lacey bra covering some amply sized bossoms.

"Oh jaaaaaaaaa! Those are some _NICE OBSERVATORIES_ for men to ogle at!"

"It's easier to make eye contact with someone! Your ASSet is behind and happens to be bigger than the Rappbode Dam!" And with that the fire between the two erupted into another argument. Itami could tell right there and then they did this a lot. Friendly rivalry? National rivalry? He couldn't tell immediately. But he could tell one thing off the bat. The Belgian was apparently the stabilizing force behind these two… and with that in mind, why isn't there more people to help her with that?

"MOVE ASIDE!" The question was sort of answered by the Belgian forcefully separating the two by pushing them aside to get back with Itami. "Here's your scope, without getting hindered by these two. Just fill out this little form right here so we can keep track of who has what."

The Frenchwoman tch'd in annoyance. "You are _always_ getting in the way, Bella."

"Someone has to when you two get crazy and try to tear each other's throats out like it's Verdun all over again!" She cried out, before she turned back to Itami and said. "Have a good day!" The bit of cheerfulness she had when speaking to him turned to viciousness as she got back to her pals. Itami therefore decided to get the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible after signing the form and ran to the outside of the structure.

"No wonder the place is empty." He muttered. Then looked to the scope and the gun. "Thank Buddha for the rail." He said referring to the railing on the receiver. Though if there's ONE THING Itami remembered. ONE CRUCIAL THING he could recall on being a soldier, it's disassembling the Type 89, though he couldn't do it blindfolded or in 5 or 3 minutes. The SDF used to use the older Type 64 rifle. That was a battle rifle, the 89 is an assault rifle. The 89 is also lighter and uses the 5.56 as opposed to the heavier 7.62. Most of the 64s are finding their way into the Japanese Coast Guard but still sees use in the SDF. Some soldiers didn't have scopes like the ACOG as it was expected the enemy would be more reliant with a closer form of combat with their obsolete tech, though that assessment, while justified was soon found not very viable with magic and archery being potent. Not to mention the crossbows now being used. And he wasn't looking to take a chance with taking a bolt to the chest, be it a simple standard one or an enchanted stick of death that explodes into shards of ice that can shred Kevlar.

Well getting the scope on, while a bit tedious, was successful. And now he had to put it back together and hope he wasn't missing a piece. A real unpleasant memory from hearing his instructors berate him over and over because he missed a pin or screw. It was always such a headache until he memorized every little inch and curve of the gun until he was more familiar with it than he was with his anime models. Through some miracle for them, they succeeded. Too bad he never took his other lessons seriously.

When he finally managed to get his gun back together, he went to one of the empty spots in the firing range. There was nothing special about this range. Whereas most of the fort had some tech and developed locations, the range was a collection of dirt mounds with targets of varying conditions and sizes strewn about with yard indicators in between. The metal standup targets with legionary images. Some that move side to side. So began the process of improving his accuracy. Well it would until he realized the scope needed adjusting. He muttered to himself, figuring he should've asked that girl to set it up for him while he was there. "Okay was it this to the up and that changing the range… or was… the lines with numbers are yards… right?" Boy was he thankful that no one else was here.

"PYLE!"

The unexpected shout from behind resulted in Itami screaming out loud and jumping into the air, only to fall down flat on his front like Chinese soldiers in a game of hot potato with a grenade on YouTube. He spat the dirt that ended up in his mouth and looked back to see the Gunny himself containing a laugh from his prank. "Are you shooting your rifle? Or shooting whatever you claim to be a 'gun' in your pants?" Answered by Itami muttering in his native tongue as he got back up and looked back at his gun. "Ah, havin trouble figuring out how to use your gun already? And you were doing so well."

"What do you want kusojijii?" Itami asked, clearly irritated. He was just met with a laugh.

"Let me see that weapon." Itami looked at the old man with a confused look. But he did so anyway. Gunny took the weapon nd looked thought the scope, then scoffed. "Bah." He immediately started twisting and tweaking the knobs on the scope and looked again. Then tweaked, then again. "Try it now." Itami took the rifle back and looked through the scope, and found it was perfect. .

"Thanks."

"Get to taking care of things yourself. You won't last long unless you learn how to fight and fight hard." Itami didn't feel like responding to that, having heard stuff like that in training one too many times and getting back to firing. Taking it through single shots. He took the next few 10 minutes there as he was in no hurry to get back to his duties. He started thinking about when times were simple for him. Back when the SDF wasn't in a war and stayed in Japan. When his luck was a lot better in 'getting out of work.' Oh those were the days. Now here he was stuck in his office room when not in the field and having nightmares of legionaries stalking through the fort, rising from the dead as blood soaked specters vowing revenge.

These thoughts were crawling in and out of his head all of a sudden. He didn't realize it was hampering his shooting until he looked at one of the closer targets, the shots going outside the area he wanted to hit. He focused, or at least thought he was, and fired again. Running out of ammo and reloading. Then back to it. He was targeting the moving targets now. He was still missing the center-mass. He switched to the burst function, about one shot was making it into the target. The other two either went way off or onto the non-important areas. Not that he cared at the moment, as contradictory as it seemed. He was more interested in just banishing some thoughts from his mind and some practice fire seemed like the best method. Back to thinking of the old days. Back when China was freshly humiliated in the Third Korean War. Oh he remembered that day well and how much he loved it. It was a nice memory for rainy days. And he had plenty of those days like now.

One of the targets popped up, right up close to his spot as if to simulate a surprise attack. Itami froze looking at the blank stare the target presented, reminding him of the legionary back at the fort that nearly killed him. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of being crushed again, hesitating in his shot as the rifle was literally pointed right at the target near point blank range. The shortness of breath from being crushed, the tension of being alone, the panic of being beaten. Itami backed away from the spot and into one of the chairs strewn about the place. Not even when trying to practice he couldn't escape his stress. And that memory of his wasn't helping right now.

"War's rough, huh son?" There was Gunny speaking again. Over cleaning an M16.

Itami just shook his head. "Pfff. Guess you'd know, huh old man?" The aged marine looked upon the older modeled weapon. It was the A1 variant. With a grenade launcher under it. Just a few more spots he had to scrub and wipe.

"Son, war isn't for the faint of heart. But I think you found that out, right?" Gunny's comment was on the money right there.

"And here I joined the army just to have some kind of support for my hobby." Itami admitted.

"Hard to believe if you ask me. How long were you in the army? At least 10 years. 15? Either way. Something doesn't add up. How have you not been kicked out yet? You bribe or suck someone off?"

Itami let out a small laugh. "It's something I'm not too proud of. Let's just say I had some friends in high places."

"Who the hell'd wanna keep you in the army? I mean let's face it, son. You're not exactly soldier material. Hell you'd do better service for your country sittin in some basement comin up with that… creepy art of yours or whatever. The fuck is it? Animals? Anima? Animee? Watchyacallit Japanese cartoons and comic books."

"Anime and manga. It's too different things." Itami said, pointing out the facts.

"I don't see the difference. Same thing different origins. Like rifles or tanks." Gunny's statement caused Itami to mutter a bit.

"Well on the job and stuff… you're gonna get no argument from me. Like I said, it's not something I'm proud of. It's… personal. Something that really turned my entire goddamn world upside down. You could say it has to do with why I'm the way I am." The two were silent after that for the next few minutes until the Gunny spoke again.

"How are you sleeping?"

"… sorry, what?"

"How are you sleeping?"

"… little personal don't you think?"

"Maybe, but then again, I'm just here to assist in the cross-training for familiarity with weapons. And a bit of a morale figure if you will. And I know a troubled soldier when I see one." Being in Vietnam as part of the Marine Wing Support Group 17, he was sure to see some fights and blood. It wasn't Gunny's fault, but given how American performance was based on conventional tactics and politician involvement, and a bunch of other factors, he'd surely been in the same situations.

"What about you? Or is the old Gunny too old for nightmares nowadays?" Gunny gave a short chuckle as he was finishing the cleaning of the rifle he held.

"Take my advice son. Don't wonder if you'll get more nightmares. Wonder when. Now I myself am long gone from all that business but I still remember it all like it was yesterday. No one comes back from combat unaffected. There's a little unofficial chart we like, or I like, to think of in my mind. It's of how much you're affected. It ranges from simple exposure to full on coming home with meat and tubes." Itami figured he'd heard enough from the old man, especially after Gunny dropped his rag by accident and then spilled the cleaning solution across the table. "Dammit Gunny!" He cried cursing himself. Itami decided that he may as well go back and sleep or something. Seemed like no matter what he did he couldn't get his mind off of the incident. You could easily say he's just wandering around like a lost puppy. Looking for something to do. "Need a ride?" He heard Gunny ask. "I don't got much to do right now."

A smile touches his lips suddenly. Remembering how Kuribayashi did that to Mitchell a lot. He wondered if she was doing that right now.

 **Residential district. Entertainment structure.**

Kuribayashi was currently in the midst of conditioning. Of the physical kind.

It's what one would expect. Sports bra and shorts and all that. The only others with her was Wataru and some other soldiers from among the nations. She herself was currently lifting single-hand weights. He was going full on weights.

"Gotta say since it's on my mind." He says. "I knew you were buff from your training and all, but wow."

"Yeah. I get that a lot." She said not really caring. Now she was no Gladys Portugues, but her physique screamed 'fit and strong.' It's a miracle it didn't take away from her otherwise petite and cute appearance. It should come at no surprise though. If you're a woman and you want to be a soldier, you better be ready for some real _hell._ Kuribayashi was fortunate that her father would take her to their dojo during her childhood. So when she volunteered, she had an edge. But it was no easier on her, especially with her size and assets. But after trying again and again, she eventually got in. "I'm pretty lucky you could say. My dad would take me down to our dojo every now and then. He always told me it was to prepare myself for when I started getting involved with boys and may need to keep myself safe."

"Well that clearly payed off." He commented.

"Well look at you. You're the real big guy, Mister Panzerfaust. You ever have to deal with hordes of fangirls following you? Or maybe letters on your door or in your mailbox? I bet there are plenty of other teachers looking to get with you at that elementary school you work at." Shino laughed. During the down time the team had back after they crossed, they would sit down and share information about each other. Wataru let loose he was a gym teacher at an elementary school. Along with Tozu being an assistant manager at a bank and Sasagawa as a photographer for the MU magazine, and of course everyone knew that Kuwahara was in the army all his life. Kurata does part time work at a small convenience store as a shelf stocker. Nishina did volunteer work in the One Asia Foundation aside from being in the military. Mari is a pediatrician. Tomita had knowledge in astronomy, as of the moment he was still awaiting a potential admission to the National Astronomical Observatory of Japan. Furuta was a chef before joining the SDF, his passion led to a quarrel with the second generation owner of the restaurant, so he was looking to open his own. Azuma was no one special as he himself said, just another soldier like Kuwahara.

And Shino herself? She does work at a small restaurant as a waiter. The kind where they go around in roller skates. The only one who had a chuckle was Mari and Kuwahara. The others would've too if it wasn't for Shino's reputation.

"Well most of them are married or are already dating. Most of the girls who come after me are those from the nearby high school. But it's some of the teachers there… hooooooooooooo boy." He had that 'it's funny now that I look back on it' grin. "Goes by the name of Yukari Tanizaki." He said not stopping his session.

"Is she hot?" Shino asked with a tease.

"She's easy on the eyes, not so much on the ears… especially when I first met her. I was walking back when she was zooming by in that battering ram she calls a car. Then screeches to a halt and backs up Tokyo Drift-like and goes right up to me like she was possessed."

"Are you joking me?" She asks, stopping her work out.

"Nope. She instantly asks me if I was single. To which I reply yes, I had no idea what to do. Then she's all GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEE! I had to get out of there right when that happened. Thank Buddha when I split, one of the other teachers from that same school showed up and literally manhandled her to stop her. Had to be a PE teacher too. Needless to say being deployed isn't all that bad. She's been after me for a while."

Shino pfffted as she tried to suppress her laughs. "And that was one of your potential disasters?"

"The worst. Heheh… I bet you $5,000 yen I'll run into her again… so what about you? Any potential 'matches' yourself?" He asked changing the subject. "You know, other than Mitchell-dono?" He added as a joke.

She scoffed. "No not really. I haven't been having much luck in that department."

"Can't say I'm surprised, knowing your reputation." He responded.

Kuribayashi let out a nervous laugh. "Heheeeeeeeeh… you too huh?"

"We all know, Kuribayashi-san. Hell everyone in the SDF probably knows. You put down a top instructor in your training? And everyone realizes the person talked about was you." It was something Kuribayashi herself learned. That word of her skill, and temperament, had spread after her training was completed. "How about before all that?"

"Heh… well… not really. I mean I had some guys approach, ask me out… then it's off to the dojo. Beat me and you can date me is how I work it out." Wataru stopped and looked at her like she was insane.

"… you serious?"

"Yep."

"… no wonder you're single."

"Hey, I have standards to you know." She retorted.

"HIGH standards. Guess that also explains why every man avoids you so much. They're probably afraid you'll try to ask them out and get pulled into the ring. Everyone knows it you know." It was at that moment that another guy came into the room. Russian and well-built going right for the treadmills. In an instant Kuribayashi was looking at him the way one looks at a shooting star. "So. Is there anyone that has your attention at least?"

"Well…" She began looking away. "There's Ivan who just walked in the door over there." She said pointing. "There's maybe a few others. But I won't be telling."

"I'm not in that list am I?" He asked. Causing her to get a bit red. "I hope not. I'd rather not risk getting my legs broken."

"… you're like 5 times bigger than most guys!" She cried.

"And you're like an angry wolverine at times. Not even bears mess with them. And no guy wants that. Did you just forget what we were talking about?"

"That- I but- URGH! You know what? I don't need some damn dojo match to get a man! I can tell by looking. I'll go ask that guy right there! I'll show you!" Just like that she put down the weights and went over. Wiping off whatever sweat there may be and going over to the Russian. Wataru could only go back to lifting. He didn't bother to listen in. Just went on with his workout.

A few minutes later she came back looking pretty chipper. "So what did he say?"

"Well I introduced myself, and he said he heard of me and all that. I asked if he was interested in hanging out and he said he needed a moment to think about it. But I think I got this one. He gave me the LOOK."

"The look?"

"Yeah. You know, that look when you see something awesome?"

"Like when you looked at him." Wataru answered.

"Yeah." He was looking over at the Russian, who was talking to the other guys. They were whispering, so he looked at their facial expressions. And after a moment, his face went full-blown panic mode and he immediately got off the treadmill and got out of the room. The others followed suit. Shino on the other hand looked happy. "For once, I can say that with my looks It's going to be a swift moment and we'll see how well it works before you can say 'sayonara!'"

"He gave you the look huh? You sure it was the look you're thinking of?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's gone."

"… ugh, you're just trying to prove me wro-" She turned around as she spoke, and found the Russian gone. And the others too. Now she was alone with Wataru. "Wh- where did… did he really...?"

"I told you." Kuribayashi stood defeated. "So you gonna try your luck with other guys?" Kuribayashi just made a small annoyed scoff and went back to her weights with her back to him. He had to laugh a bit, but didn't push it. Kuribayashi was looking back at the ground. Grumbling in her own mind 'No one wants to date Oni Girl.' The words of her sister replayed in her head. She slowed as they repeated. "I'm not an oni.' She whispered to herself quietly. "… right?"

Now she was taking a trip down memory lane again. Back when she first started dating, her father was like any other man for the most part. He was strict, but was not against his daughter dating. At first, it was ok. There were some guys who didn't really make the cut, those whose legs she had to bend every now and then. But then came the boys who made it to the dojo only to fail. She was still young at 23, but father Kuri was desperate to see her have someone in life. Anyone. He became the exact opposite of the stereotypical over-protective father. He went so far as to BEG BOYS to date her. Easier said than done, because word about her spread through the town. 'Oni garu' was soon known around the area. And when she finally became a soldier, the legend spread there too.

Shino didn't even notice she stopped lifting her weights in the midst of her thoughts. The other part of her screamed at her to keep going, she was a soldier and had to keep herself up to date. But she didn't heed the demands. She put them back on the rack. "I'm going." She bluntly said. Wataru gave an average response of 'ok.' She took a quick shower, even though there was little sweat, and left back for her barracks. On her way there, she saw none other than Itami-boke himself riding in an old Willy Jeep with GUNNY himself! She could feel her blood boil seeing that moron with a man whose being was rivaled only by men like Mitchell-dono himself. How did that even happen?! Then she heard those same damned words that her sister also said. 'Give him a chance.' She would return to her bunk and sit down. Thinking of this as the time passed.

So many boys scared off. So many days father was upset. So many lectures by her sister.

"… should I?"

 **…**

Mitchell was back within his own quarters now.

The ride back with the Russians was uneventful to say the least. Now that he was back, he had a moment to reflect and think while waiting for the next assignment. Likely another fort to take. He was on Itami's case in this instance. At the fort, he performed basically well. But there was the incident with the legionary in the under-halls as he heard. Itami seemed pretty rattled by it, and then there was the conflicting encounter with a Sgt. McCullin. That couldn't have been good. After he got done overlooking a few recon reports that Keating forwarded to him, he would go to check in on the guy. Nothing too special from the reports. Same old same old.

He departed from his quarters after that and made his way to Itami's office. And saw Gunny drive by on the way. A wave from both men to each other, and the Ghost continued on to Itami's office.

He found him. Sitting at the desk looking at manga. "… Mitchell-dono." He said simply.

"How you doin, son?"

"Pretty good. All things considered. Just got back from the firing range a while back… not much really happening." There was that look in his eyes. Itami was back in the state of troubles with flashbacks.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"… some. I went to the doc's earlier. I got some pills to help me out when I hit the hay again. Got one of those ACOGs. Not much else to talk about really." The SDF soldier replied.

"How about that legionary you got into a fight with? Down in the underpaths of the fort?" Itami was silent then. "Or how about McCullin? Heard he lashed out pretty badly at you."

"I… I uh… I don't wanna talk about it." He answered.

"It's traumatizing isn't it? Up close instead of out at a distance?" Mitchell said. Itami stared. Then hung his head and put a hand to the top.

"This is unreal. I still keep expecting to see them use the same old tactics any old army would even though every fight we had has shown otherwise, then it happens and I end up like that. The guy was quiet as a damn mouse and he kept a blank face like a statue. Now I see that face at the most inopportune moments. Like when I was at the firing range and a target popped up close to me." He admitted.

"That's what I was talking about. Somehow, some way, PTSD will hit you."

"It's just, I don't know how you can bear it. I'm getting better at dealing with it but it still haunts me, you know? It's… it… I get it. I'm not a model soldier and I'll likely never be one sure. But I was expecting to fight a defensive war sometime after I joined the SDF you know? I just-"

Mitchell stopped the ranting soldier. "Hold on… didn't you join to support your hobby? That's what you told me." Itami stopped, and looked a tiny bit around nervously.

"Eh… yeah… I guess you could say I was hit with a bit of apprehension during the stock market crash and the likeliness of war with China. You know, patriotic thoughts and all?" It's hard to not remember such a moment in history. The resistance to the I-SDF from North Korea and China would lead to blockades… and end in a second Korean war and the disbanding of a suddenly rogue I-SDF. But Mitchell wouldn't get into that, seeing as it seemed like a really sore subject for Itami as evidenced back in Japan. "It's not just that. I mean… why are you bothering with me? Don't you have other matters to attend to? You know… documents to look at, gear to clean, briefings to give?"

"That will come in due time. I already took care of most of that when I got back. As for your first question… I guess you could say I see a bit of me in you."

"Pfft what? Who me? Come on. That's bullshit and you know it."

"Not like that. I mean you're like me when I first joined. I made a lot of mistakes, some that nearly got myself killed."

"That's another thing. I nearly got myself and the team killed over there. Okay, I'm a bad soldier but I know when I fuck up like that." Itami interrupted. "And I don't think I'll get a second chance. Meanwhile you're the guy who never screws up so bad. You make the little errors no one can really avoid but you don't do the big fuckups ever. I mean, you're a Ghost. You never screw up, right?"

"You'd be surprised, son." Mitchell answered somberly. He reached for the buttons of his uniform and undid them, exposing his chest. Itami's confusion turned to shock when he saw a very strange and grisly looking scar there. Mitchell gave him a moment to take it in, before continuing. "Before I was a Ghost. I was a sergeant. Was doing a cross-training exercise with the locals and Taiwanese forces, while looking for a mission missionary. She didn't make it. That was when Abu Sayyaf ambushed us. Only a couple others of my team were left. And the worst part is this scar didn't come from them. It came from the Taiwanese captain."

"Wha wha whaaaaaa… but… aren't you allies? Wh- why did he do that?" Itami was caught off guard at what he saw, and couldn't process what he was seeing.

"Itami, a friend of mine once said the only thing worse than a coward is a liar. And the only thing worse than that is one who thinks politically. That was Zhi's problem. If I had to choose between him and you, I'd pick you, because even though you don't think militarily, you also don't think like a politician. And that can prove to be even more fatal." He rebuttoned the shirt. "Itami, soldiers aren't born. They're made. Be it in boot camp or in war, a soldier is forged sometime or later. You're just a late bloomer as far as I'm concerned. You can fight and you can kill Itami, but you have a long road to go before you reach a true efficient existence. That's why I'm helping you. I believe in you. You just gotta push yourself more. Think of me as a mule to give a kick. And take comfort in this fact. It's expected of you to screw up, but not of me. At least not back then. That's another thing about war. You can have all the training, the best gear money can buy and all the intelligence your brain can handle, there's always a chance something will happen and you or someone else is gonna get hurt once you leave the wire and things don't always go according to plan. Bottom line. Shit happens" Itami was silent now. The man he saw as the perfect soldier having just admitted to being no better than any others in the end. "I'll let you rest. Assuming nothing happens tomorrow, we're going back to some training." With that, Mitchell left the room, leaving Itami to ponder what just happened.

"Gunny-sama said something similar."

 **Sadera. Hall of Excellence.**

Rory, having gotten away from the other apostles, had one las thing to do before she could go back to travelling.

At the current moment. She was in the midst of not exactly having a good mood. The past was echoing through her, back when she was but a mortal. Back to when life was simple and she was but a girl. When her family was well to do and she could live her life in relative bliss of the dangers that were abound. How much things can change in 9 centuries, and that's not counting her fate on this particular day those many many years ago.

She had to put it aside though, today was host of a very crucial event. She was back in the temple of Emroy and remembered something very important taking place today, something religious. A cornerstone of the apostle of Emroy. She was to go the Hall of Excellence. It was a single, small, but imposing shrine built into the mountain the palace was on top of. Built in the latin style of architecture with the elements of Emroy's gothic themes here and there. In here is a place of religious significance and of martial prowess.

Here was where Excelsiors were born.

They are the foremost of Sadera's soldiers. The greatest of their warriors. Barely human, yet they are more than human. Superior in all respects through training, blessings, and magic. They are untouched by plague and can suffer whatever wounds break through their protection that would kill a lesser being and continue fighting. The mere presence of a single one invokes awe and fear. They are usually, but not always, selected from legions who have shown true loyalty and skill. And while they stand apart from the people they protect, they are never truly withdrawn from their old memories.

Today was graduation day, where those who had endured the training would be welcomed into the fold as true soldiers of Emroy's form. And with them would be the families of the graduating men. A son becoming such a fabled warrior is a dream of any father, rich and poor. She was in the same attire from her attendance in the Senate. Along with a veil over her face. Up the stairs she came, approaching the open entrance to the location. No walls covered this place from the outside elements. Only pillars stood to mark and support the built in shrine where a statue almost as big as the one in the temple stood. Inside were the many citizens who would bear witness to the ceremony sitting in seats. and close to the statue, in 5 neat rows of 10 were the men who would pass their test. Standing at attention with the masks their kind were known for in their left hand.

"Rory Mercury has arrived!" Someone cried out, much to the delight of everyone. She gave a simple curtly nod as she passed them. Making her way to the altar, in front of the statue, where a head priest of Emroy stood waiting with a Excelsior Centurion. Rory had done this for many centuries, and today was no different. It was time to welcome more men into the family of Emroy into his warrior culture.

"You are just in time, your holiness. We were just about to get started." The head priest said.

"Without me? You wound me, my friend." Rory said in mock offense.

"Well Emroy does not like to wait, especially when welcoming the new soldiers. And it's happened many many times before you know."

"Oh don't remind me." Rory said, not wanting to be reminded of how she was late at times. This was not time for jokes and catch-up of course. She turned to the crowd, and all fell silent. "My fellow Saderans. I thank you all for coming today, to witness the new lives these men will take upon themselves." She said, waiting a moment. "But. Before we continue, let us take a moment of silence… for those who undertook this perilous test, and did not survive." The attention was to the far right of the shrine, where 40 open coffins rested. Inside were men, peacefully at rest. Excelsior training was brutal and unforgiving, and sometimes the risks are… fatal. These men took the challenge, but did not make it. "These men, having lost their lives, are no lesser in the eyes of Emroy, for to merely participate, to show one can go so far in training, is proof enough of one's commitment to the Empire. Their sacrifice was not in vain. Let us take a moment of silence, as I read off their names. And let their souls find peace in His embrace."

As Rory named the fallen, a priest went to the coffins and individually cremated the bodies as names were spoken. Tears were wept of course, as the families of the fallen boys in those caskets were also present, finding peace in the fact that despite such a horrible end, Emroy saw them as worthy of respect, and of taking into his embrace as the bodies turned to ashes and their souls were taken into his embrace.

"May they serve as examples that death is no reason to bar one from enrolling, and failure, while a possibility, is never a given… and as for you! Those who have endured this hell! Those who have proven themselves, bear your masks!" The men, in one fluid harmony placed their emotionless face masks upon them. No longer could one but Emroy and Rory tell who was who. "Now, take a knee with your gladius." A kneel followed, as they held their swords before them, blade tip on the ground with the handle firmly grasped. "And now, repeat after me, as you take the oath of your final trial. 'Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, and Father Emroy.'"

" **Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, and Father Emroy."** They repeated.

"And unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire."

" **And unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire."**

"May those above judge me."

" **May those above judge me."**

"And those below take me if I fail in my duty."

" **And those below take me if I fail in my duty."**

"Long live the Empire, for the glory of Father Emroy."

" **Long live the Empire, for the glory of Father Emroy."**

It was then, the shrine bore a brilliant red glow, the very statue embodying Sadera's patron of war and blood darkened, its eyes turning blood red, shining from its shadowed face as though rage made manifest. Then, the head moved, looking down upon the men who swore their oath to their god and emperor to become the great men they strove to be, men who looked back up into their god's… no… their _Father's_ eyes. And then the statue spoke, but no lips moved, calmly, but powerfully.

" _ **They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay they have been molded by the furnace of war in which I have forged them. They are of steely will and stony sinew. In great armor they shall be clad and with the finest of weapons they shall be armed. They will be untouched by plague or diseases and no sickness shall torment them. None but the most powerful of weapons shall harm them. They will have such tactics, strategy, and courage that no foe will best them in battle. They are the bulwark against terror. They are the Defenders of Sadera. They are… my Excelsiors… and they… shall know… no fear.**_

Then, it happened, the statue emanated streams of red glowing light that surged forth into each and every man, their bodies recoiling with tension as they felt the raw power of a god flowing into their bodies. The capes and crests began to glow. Each man would be imbued with the strength of 100. Their endurance to rival that of the walls of a city and with skill to outdo even the greatest of masters. The streams then slowly withered to trickles until they were gone, the men returning back to their kneeling forms. The red glow dissipated and the statue returning to its normal state. These men were now Excelsiors.

"The ceremony is finished. You are now part of the elite brotherhood of soldiers. Go with the determination and pride that Emroy has bestowed upon you. Go in the knowledge you are the greatest that Sadera has to offer. Go and make your father proud." Rory declared

With that, the soldiers left in perfect unison following the centurion, those who gathered cheering and weeping in joy. No sooner did they all leave did the families depart, and the priest was the last to leave, giving Rory a farewell before the space went empty. Rory herself began to leave until she felt a presence. But not a foreign one. She turned to the statue of Emroy, its eyes began to glow again as it began moving. Emroy wished to speak with his apostle.

" _ **I see you have also been among the lands of the Otherworld."**_ He said.

"Why not? They were cautious but certainly not hostile… and it proved to be of a benefit for Pina speaking to the Senate." She answered.

" _ **Surely you do not expect the war to stop so soon?"**_

"Well no… but it would've been nice… especially after seeing what I saw over there and how different we are."

" _ **Indeed. Though I wonder, do they feel the same way?"**_

"I believe so. At one time in their history, they practically _were_ us, minus the magic." The statue stepped down from its pedestal and stood before the tiny apostle.

" _ **Do they still remember such times? How ones back then may have thought, how they acted?"**_

"… what do you mean?" Emroy let out a sigh hearing her question.

" _ **You disappoint me, Rory. Have you forgotten? People are like Sadera's legions, they change over time. You recall the stories that Atticus told you, do you not?"**_ Atticus, the apostle before Rory. Oh how she missed him. _**"People are like battlefields, war, and the blow of blood. Impossible to predict, ever-changing, and always flowing. And while the past is remembered, it is not always the same as those who have been there would remember."**_

"Well that is true." Emroy was of course referring to how times change. "Too bad things just aren't that simple."

" _ **If things were simple, we'd rule the entire continent long before you were born."**_

Rory let out a small laugh. "Indeed."

" _ **If they truly remember such things, then they should know we do not just 'call a ceasefire' without a good reason, and threats do not count. So, what did you tell the Otherworlders? Surely you told them of our achievements and troubles."**_

"What I could in the time we had. They know of our military might and our drive. They know of our desires and needs. But there is still much they do not know. Much they need to realize. They know of the Ictuns, the Denzalcians and the Orcs, the other nations of the world have yet to be known to them."

" _ **What of the Twilight Gap?"**_

"I'm afraid we have forgotten about that… given how much we experienced over there." Rory admitted shamefully.

Emroy was silent and looked out to what could be seen from here. Still a lot of the city could be taken in. And from this location, it was certainly a sight. Almost as good as from the very top on the palace. _**"Well you would do well to tell them. It may perhaps give a chance in peace talks succeeding. There's no telling when he will mobilize again."**_ Rory did not answer. Just looked back out there. The feelings she was suppressing for the event were beginning to come back. Guilt. Loss. Anger. _**"I remember."**_ Emroy said, feeling her state of being. _**"When you first came into my care until it was your time to become an apostle."**_

She did remember… did she ever. How could she not?

 **961 years ago.**

There was nothing very spectacular about the town of Luceria. It was the typical Saderan settlement.

Like any Saderan town or city, every attempt to recreate the aspects of Mother Sadera was taken. When a Sederan town was made, or when another's was taken, they were there to stay. Changing the land and its people forever. Virtually every settlement followed a square pattern with all the important buildings in the forum. An aqueduct, baths and playing field. And of course walls. Just inside the walls was a sacred trench called the pomerium. It set the spiritual boundaries of a Saderan city or town. It assured the protection of the gods. The wall and pomerium were the difference between order and chaos to the people of Sadera. Luceria was built after the recent total conquest of the land. It had yet to embrace true Saderanization and was therefore still subject to colonization.

Luceria was close to the coast of the Twilight Gap, a large channel separating the continent from a large collection of islands. Where they say, the sun never shines and only evil reigns supreme.

Though not much happens here in Luceria; that was all Rory knew. Daughter of one of the governor's assistance, her life was a little over well to do. Education wasn't very… primitive one could say. The advanced stuff was for those wishing to enter politics. It was required to send your child to school to ensure they are raised in proper Saderan way. Of course the parents were still expected to intervene and do their part. A Saderan student progresses much like a modern student. Girls while allowed to attend, were not as involved. After all, you do not need to know how to build a grand temple or barter for a fortune in Suwani to be a good mother. No. A _great_ mother. In a modern society it may be seen as backward, but in a society like this, it is a sacred duty. To care for the children, the LITERAL FUTURE of an empire. That is what Rory was often up to. But of course, if you're going to marry a rich husband, which was her father's hope, it helps to be as important to the running of the household as the husband. This is particularly true in our own Medieval times, where the barons, dukes, counts and kings would have to go off to fight with their levies and knights.

But for Rory, it was just a fact in life. In these days she was an innocent flower of a child, like all Saderan girls. Wearing a clearly expensive girl's toga. She had recently left her home to play with the other children who she had been friends with for a very long time. Over there in the forum at the large fountain. She was currently looking over in her reflection waiting for her friends to arrive. The sounds of the people going around looking for a good deal went well with the closer and louder sounds of water spewing up and back down into the pool at her reflection. She was so enamored she didn't hear someone sneak up on her."

"Ave!" A boy shouted, scaring Rory. She turned to see her same-aged friend, Cassius.

"Cassius, you fool! I could've fallen in!" She protested.

"But you didn't, did you?" He asked smarmily. "Busy looking at yourself?"

Rory just scoffed, looking to the rest of the children who had joined them. Felix, Hadriana, Marcellus, to name a few. "Enough!" She said, reciting a word her father's boss often said. "What shall we do today?"

"How about Knucklebones? I brought my sheep bones." Hadriana said.

"Naw we played that yesterday."

"How about Saderan Ball? The courtyard at the temple is empty." Marcellus suggested.

"Nooooooo." The others answered.

"Well what DO you wanna do?" Rory asked.

"Let's go out to the stream!" Felix declared.

"You know our parents don't like it when we do that." Rory warned. The others laughed.

"What are you? A father's daughter?" Marcellus teased, causing Rory to get red. "You always agree to that. Are you becoming a merchant magnet or something?"

"Oh hush you! You know how father gets when we go beyond the walls! This isn't exactly our territory yet you know." She answered.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww pleaaaaaaase Rory? It's no fun without you!" Hadriana begged, along with the other girls there. Being a kid, peer pressure is like trying to hold up a weight, you can't fight it long. So she let out a sigh and agreed, much to the joy of her friends. They wouldn't go out through the gate though, they had a different way. A grate that allowed a stream to go through the town. The spaces between the bars were big enough to let them out, and they kept an eye out for patrolling Vigiles Urbani, the armed citizenry who also served as police and firemen. As soon as the last of the kids got out the gate, they immediately scurried away to the river. The waste that ran into it and into the sea further away was nowhere around this part of the river. They did this every now and then, they would sneak off and go for a swim. It has of course led to more than one little lecture from their parents, but what can you do with kids?

Rory emerged from the water letting her hair flail about. "Well there is a pro to sneaking off into the river."

"Told ya!" Hadriana said.

"Yeah, why are you so keen on staying cooped up in there with your father anyway? You have plenty of time in your life last I checked." Marcellus said.

"It's not just abiding to the rules, it's to stay safe and ensure prosperity. I can't really do much when I'm out in the lands owned by the barbarians, now can I?" Rory answered.

"Well I guess that does make some sense." Felix said leaping in. "Father always says that when in doubt, pray to Flare that the walls will stand."

Marcelus let out a big laugh as he playfully tackled Rory. "Come on! We pummeled the people who once ruled this land! We rule them now! If we're so adamant on safety why not just crush them all and enslave the survivors? It makes it much simpler in the end."

"We do that but there's a limit." Felix answered. "Mother Sadera endured for at least 4,000 years because of its ability to expand and Saderanize instead of just trample and enslave. No one's keen on tempting fate. We have the strongest military in existence but we don't just go around doing what we will just because of it. You need diplomacy and reason too."

Rory smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one obeying my father's wishes." Felix's father happened to be a real big political animal.

"Don't laugh. It's not just politics, it's the nature of living beings to resist. Yet it's also that same nature to go with the flow. When all's said and done it's the policy of the Emperor and Senate that are a reflection of our fears and desires." The rest of the children did listen, but to varying degrees as they were more keen on playing and splashing. "You may think it's sad to hear what people will part with for some fleeting protection. But make no mistake, as history has shown, such things can be absolutely fleeting. Walls may stand but they don't last forever. That much my father has told me. For sooner or later, one will rise up and challenge the alpha male and fight viciously to take his place. It's only a matter of time until something, anything, happens."

"You're putting such a damper on our fun!" Marcellus cried. "I don't even wanna swim anymore!" The rest of the children agreed, getting out of the stream and heading to dry themselves off.

"Well… what now?" Asked Hadriana.

Rory turned. "How about honey cakes? My mother is making a bunch of them. They should be done by now!" Upon hearing this, the children let out joyful cries. Nothing beats honey cakes! They returned from their short swim and back through the grate.

"Well well, what do we have here?" An aged voice asked. Rory, being the first through, looked behind her nervously to see three men. One robust, middle aged man bearing a mustache with to Vigiles on his flanks.

"…hello Prefect Domitas." She said nervously. The Prefect held up an eyebrow at her, then looked through the grate at the other children. Then let out a hearty laugh.

"Sneakin off again I see!" He declared.

"We… we just got back… heheh…"

"Of course of course. Hooooooo it's a good thing we're such good friends or I'd tell your parents! Heheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" He went on as the others came through. "False alarm boys, just the kids again." The men let a small smirk form. Oh they'd been through this before. Many times. Domitas grew to like these little troublemakers, they reminded him so much of himself in his boyhood.

"At least it's just you." Marcellus said.

"Come now, let's go before your parents really DO suspect something." Domitas said.

"URGH!" Hadriana cried. "You smell like a winemaker!" Another hearty laugh was heard.

"Yep. I had some wine earlier. A little nip keeps the boredom away. Perks of bein Prefect of the Vigiles. You know how it is young ones."

The kids giggled, except for Marcellus, who got angry, then snapped at him. "How are you supposed to fight if you're so loose on your feet?!"

Domitas looked at the boy with mild confusion. "Now why would I wanna fight?"

"Why do you think?! What if the barbarians break the gates down and flood into the town with their filthy musty hair and bad breath?! We'd be left to the mercy of their malign gods!"

"Heheheh. The kid has some fire in him. He'll make a real legionary someday." One of the vigiles said. He continued with, "Don't worry child, the only thing most of them have done is scratch at it. They're the dumb ones with the stupid tattoos and a lack of imagination. The smarter ones conformed and are embracing us and look where they are. Their kids are citizens now! If the dumb ones ever use what little brainpower they have we'll be more than ready for them."

Marcellus however, just kept at it. "What have you done to be prepared for them? Dad says you have to stay sharp!"

"Can't argue with that. Thing is what we the vigiles do is mostly related to the inside of the walls. The legionaries are the guys who beat the living excrement out of the dung throwers."

"He's right." Domitus said. "A soldier's time out on the field is a whole different perspective, son. You see them wander around like animals while the real threats are often elsewhere and on the other side of the continent."

"Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a garrison! People may get the wrong idea!" Marcellus shouted.

"HAHAH! Good point! More wine for me! But son… think about it this way. If a garrison actually does what people think it oughta do, as in fight, we're in real trouble. Sure it's no good being a freeloader at times, but if a freeloader can freeload, than the people are often times safe from harm. It measures peace of mind and public order." Marcellus resorted to just seething, seeing as there was nothing else for him to say. All the way back to Rory's home. Next to the governor's home.

Of course no one ever mentioned going outside the walls to the river. Everyone just ate the cakes and laid back to relax. THIS was Rory's life… and boy was it good. From there, she went to the upper balcony to sit upon the sella for herself. Looking out to the sky, so clear and blue, clouds everywhere, and bird about… life can be good even at the lower rungs of a high life. She slept there for the moment. Dreaming of times to come. Not taking notice of the goings on.

She slept. Hearing nothing.

Not even the torrent of ravens flying above the town.

…

Rory shook herself form the memory.

"No no! Now's not the time for that!" She didn't want to remember that now. She turned to Emroy, only to see he had returned to the podium, the statue back to its inert, non-possessed state. Rory looked back out across the city.

"How am I supposed to tell them?"

 **Unknown location, Malaysia.**

"… okay… let me get this straight… you just got back from Japan."

"Yes."

"Who is NOW in the midst of looking for you and any of our sympathizers."

"Yes."

"After failing a plan of your doing."

"Yes."

"And now… you want to GO BACK?!"


	26. Last Last One Forever and Ever

.

.

.

.

If you've checked this chapter… the only thing I have to say in my defense of what im about to say is 'yad sloof lirpa yppah.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **APRIL FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!**_

Did you ACTUALLY think I would just leave you all hanging after two months since the last update just like that? HAH! No way no how. Congrats to those who sniffed out the joke and/or figured out the backwards word.

I told you I intend to keep working on this story and I WILL keep working on it. It's just that work and school are getting into my schedule a lot more than before. That and I admit to being a bit lazy as most of the leisure time is dedicated to playing Total War and other stuff, but this fic has never left my mind. Hell I still think about how to continue it when I wake up in the morning. That, and I'm in the process of making small additions and changes to past chapters. I ain't restarting mind you! You can thank a new buddy of mine on Discord that goes by Arieg for that, and of course my other buds Armenian, Borat and others. I am working on it, no doubt about that for sure!

I really have nothing else to say about this. Just being up front and saying the short, blunt, honest truth about the current situation.

So have a happy April Fools Day! And here's to the inevitable update!


End file.
